


тернии и волчцы

by laiichka



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, 19th Century, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Cultural References, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Female Protagonist, Fever Dreams, Forced Marriage, Historical, Illegal Activities, Illnesses, M/M, Male Protagonist, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Multi, Napoleonic Wars, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Polyamory, Psychic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Admirer, Smoking, Suicide, Surreal, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 123,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiichka/pseuds/laiichka
Summary: терния и волчцы возрастит тебе, и снеси траву селнуюВсё, что приятно — немного и противно. (Д. Хармс)Люди, пытающиеся убежать сами от себя.





	1. Утро. Урок Первый.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthair  
паблик вк - https://vk.com/laiika  
паблик с щитпостингом и инфой по терниям - https://vk.com/laikastears

* * *

* * *

— Эй, Ваше Высочество!  
Недавно сломавшийся голос звучал как расстроенная скрипка. Ох, как же жарко. Я прошел по хлипким мосткам к сгорбленному князю, сидевшему на самом их краю.  
— Чем изволите заниматься?  
Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко обернулся. Наверное, не услышал, как я подошел, глухая тетеря.  
— Доброе утро, mon cher¹. Я тут сбежал от швейцарца² и решил рыбу поудить, пока меня не нашли. Как твои дела?  
Не знаю я как мои дела. Зато я знаю, что глаза у тебя цвета мартовского неба, цвета камней из тяжелых маминых колец, такого же цвета, должно быть, глаза у нереид³, поющих свои гимны морю.   
— Андрей, ты еще здесь?  
— Простите, замечтался.  
Летнее солнце еле пробивалось сквозь густые ветви дубов. Мой кафтан валялся на плесневелых досках мостков, рядом с синим гатчинским мундиром Александра. Мы сидели и битый час смотрели на перышко, ожидая хоть какого-то движения.  
— Рыбы здесь слишком хитрые, — засмеялся князь и бросил ветку, служившую ему удилом, в пруд. Круги на воде стерлись мелкой рябью.  
— Ты такой молчун, Андрей.  
— Может быть.  
Я почему-то вспомнил, что Соня свой первый танец на своем первом балу танцевала с ним. Меня там не было, но ее красные уши и бутоны белых цветов, вплетенные в густые черные кудри, я видел, как наяву.  
— Молчуны, как правило, хорошо хранят свои секреты, но и чужими не брезгуют.  
Он подвинулся ближе.  
— Боюсь, я не понимаю, к чему Вы клоните.  
К чему все эти двусмысленности? Вокруг нас были лишь хмурые вековые деревья да глупо глазеющие утки. Можно было говорить открыто.  
— Я недавно виделся с твоей сестрой, она, как обычно, рассказала мне кучу сплетен. Половина из них, конечно, дурацкие до невозможности, но слушать ее интересно.  
— Знаю, она мне потом весь ваш разговор пересказывала. Лучше не слушайте ее, она эти сплетни сама же и выдумывает.  
Я сидел и болтал ногами. Прилетевшая стайка безымянных птичек тревожно зазвенела у нас над головами.  
— Видимо, не все она тебе рассказала. Нынешней осенью мне привезут невесту.  
Птицы замолкли.  
— Это еще зачем?  
Александр удивленно на меня уставился, подумал, что я пошутил, и звонко рассмеялся. А я сидел, запрокинув голову, и смотрел на грозовую тучу, медленно заслонявшую мне солнце.  
— Бабушка хочет женить меня поскорее. Одному богу известно зачем.  
— Императору нужна императрица.  
Князь нахмурился. Ой, черт, зачем я это сказал? Знал же, как он относится ко всей этой кутерьме с наследством, престолом и Павлом⁴.  
— Не вздумай говорить подобного при ком-то еще.  
— Прощения прошу.  
Ледяной ветерок забрался ко мне за шиворот. Надо бежать, вернуться домой, запереться в погребах и провести там остаток жизни, никого не видя и ни с кем не разговаривая. Я поднялся.  
— Уже уходишь? Нарушаешь этикет?  
Смешно ему. Мне вот почему-то совсем не хочется веселиться.  
— Боюсь, что да.  
Александр встал и поднял наши мундиры. Одевшись, мы вместе вернулись на поросший мелкой травкой берег.  
— Пока ты не ушел, ответь мне на один вопрос.  
Меня начало трясти от холода.  
— Твоя сестра, как ты говоришь, любит выдумывать.  
Ветви дубов возмущенно шумели на ветру.  
— И в том разговоре она выдумала интересную шутку.  
Взгляд его стал похож на весенние паводки, сносящие все на своем пути.  
— Я, конечно, ей не поверил, потому что это звучало абсурдно, да и она не стала мне ничего доказывать.  
Ласковый голос резал слух.  
— Но, знаешь, мне стало интересно узнать, правда это или нет от тебя самого.  
Хоть он и был внешне спокоен, я видел, что он сам боится своего вопроса.  
— Ты и вправду в меня влюблен, Андрей?  
Ну, вот и все. Я не умею врать.  
— Да.  
Свинцовая туча полностью закрыла собой солнце. Утки всполошились и улетели с пруда, а где-то послышались первые раскаты грома.  
— Но почему? Это так странно.  
Я был не в силах смотреть в его сторону, но видел, как он, близоруко щурясь, внимательно изучал меня взглядом.  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
— Нет. Не знаю. Что я должен сказать?  
— Попросить меня хранить твой секрет.  
— Вы разве собирались кому-то это рассказать?  
— Конечно, нет.  
Бог ты мой, я хотел провалиться сквозь землю, или броситься в пруд и утонуть, я надеялся, что меня настигнет гром небесный. Нельзя винить Соню. Я не говорил ей ничего, она сама все увидела, и по своей натуре просто поделилась наблюдениями. Ни для кого это не было новостью. Я думаю, если бы это передали государыне, она бы пожала белыми плечами в недоумении, и сказала, что ей уже все известно. Хотя, в таком случае, нашу семью давно удалили бы от двора.  
— Ты не хочешь ничего у меня спросить?  
Что за вальс он тут со мной танцует. Чистое мучение.  
— Что я должен спросить?  
— А что обычно спрашивают в таких случаях?  
Нет. Быть не может.  
— Я думаю, это просто наивно - спрашивать такое.  
— Наивно было так на меня смотреть. Софья Павловна мне ничего не говорила.  
Проклятье. Вот же я идиот, причем полный.  
— Что Вы хотите от меня услышать, чтобы я мог уйти?  
— Сам не знаю, если честно.  
Эта демагогия ни к чему не приведет, а туча уже нависла над нами. До дворца по запутанным тропам парка бежать было далеко.  
— Надо уходить, сейчас начнется ливень, Ваше Высочество.  
Холодные голубые глаза испепеляли меня, хотя на губах его была вежливая улыбка.  
— Нет, Андрей, так дела не делаются. Дай мне руку.  
Я протянул ему свою ладонь, которую он тут же схватил мертвой хваткой. Я видел, как белеет моя кожа под его пальцами.   
— Не пугайся.  
Последнее, что я увидел, был лазурный просвет в облаке, из которого куда-то на землю падал сноп солнечного света.  
Я не смогу рассказывать внукам про свой первый поцелуй.  
Холодная, тяжелая капля дождя упала мне на темя, заставив вздрогнуть. Вторая капля попала задравшему голову Александру в глаз, и я рассмеялся над тем, как он поморщился. Третья и четвертая упали мне на ладонь, которую я инстинктивно поднял.  
Ливень зарядил сплошной стеной.  
— Ах, ты ж черт!  
Не знаю, откуда взялось это веселье. Мы бежали по дорожкам парка, не обращая внимания на случайных дам, которых закрывали шляпами офицеры, на лакеев и садовников, судорожно пытающихся укрыться под деревьями, на стариков, в расшитых золотом мундирах, ругающих непогоду. В конце концов, мы просто пошли, даже не пытаясь не промокнуть, оглядываясь друг на друга и хохоча, как дураки, непонятно из-за чего.  
У того, что я чувствовал не было имени до сегодняшнего дня. Был только страх и незнание, безымянная потерянность. Но иногда незнание все-таки сулит спокойствие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) мой дорогой, голубчик  
2) Фредерик Сезар Лагарп - швейцарский государственный деятель, учитель Александра I  
3) Нереиды - нимфы моря, грубо говоря  
4) Екатерина II не особо любила своего сына Павла и хотела передать престол внуку Александру.


	2. Розмарин. Урок первый

* * *

* * *

Воспоминания о детстве всегда похожи на сны, на мистическое созерцание самой себя. Теперь я не уверена, было ли у меня детство вообще, и было ли оно таким, каким я его помню. Думая о чем-то, я вызываю в памяти не образ этого события, а то, каким я его вспоминала в последний раз, и все мое прошлое, все клочки воспоминаний обточены, как морская галька.  
Мама умерла зимой, не помню точно, когда. Все дни тогда слились в один, кроме дня ее похорон. Заунывные молитвы-песни, золотое шитье на одеждах священника, заплаканные лица родни бессмысленно врезались в память. Кадило, звеня цепями, качалось вверх-вниз, синими струйками дыма уродуя воздух, а мама лежала в гробу помолодевшая, но зеленая, как русалка, и я видела в ней свои черты.  
Моего маленького братца похоронили вместе с мамой. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь вернусь на их могилу; не хочу думать о том, что она вообще существует. Пусть они живут там, среди путаных деревьев, рассветного солнца и туманов Балтийского моря, и я не буду помнить их смерть.  
Папенька тогда, кажется, постарел, устал, а я как была себе на уме, так такой и осталась. Мне было грустно расставаться с печальным белым небом, грустно было расставаться с простором и полями, и меня мало волновало то, что отцу они были невыносимы.  
Все в нашем доме напоминало о маме: каждая картина, каждая безделушка, любая мелочь была спусковым крючком. Поэтому папенька уезжал, поэтому он продал всю мебель, – продал все, что мы имели, в надежде, что вместе с вещами он избавится от слез, от памяти.

Я сидела в закрытых санях со своей англичанкой, которая храпела с открытым ртом. Пнув ее изо всех сил, я тут же притворилась спящей. Возмущенное ее ворчание меня рассмешило, и я тихонько хихикнула в лисий воротник.  
— Seraphima, I know you’re awake.¹  
Я не подала виду, позволяя дороге укачивать себя.  
— I do not like your attitude, young lady.²  
Она имела наглость делать мне замечания! Подколодная змеюка, она думала, что может себе это позволить. Я вспыхнула, открыла глаза.  
— А мне рыло твое не нравится!  
Я начала биться плечом о дверцу саней, а гувернантка тщетно пыталась меня остановить, хватая за подол, за руки. Дверца поддалась, и я бросилась наружу, в белизну зимнего дня. Кони шли медленно, и я просто упала в сугроб, прокатившись вниз по склону.

Сосны побережья шумели на мокром ветру, рвались в серое небо. Море, а может уже и залив, где-то над моей головой широко убегало в свинцовую даль горизонта, искаженное огромными льдинами. Я лежала в снегу, не желая подниматься. Природа дышала вечным покоем, и все вдруг показалось очень смешным и глупым. Визги англичанки с высоты холма смешались с ржанием лошадей и криками дворни. Я села и увидела Степана, кособокого инвалида-казака³, который спускался ко мне.  
— Подымайтесь, сударыня, пошли.  
Я не послушала его, отвернувшись. Он стоял надо мной, протянув руку. Мне уже стало противно из-за своей дурости, но я не прекращала упрямиться. Степан дергано вздохнул, махнул рукой, и стал тяжело подниматься обратно, не оборачиваясь. Быстро вскочив, я побежала следом и, догнав, схватила за руку.

Папенька сидел в своих санях, далекий и непроницаемый. Я спряталась за спиной казака, боясь поднять взгляд.  
— Стыдно, Серафима. 

Петербург встретил нас не то дождем, не то снегом. Сани постоянно увязали в мокром снегу, лошади беспомощно фыркали, и пока мы добирались до нашего нового дома, я успела всей душой возненавидеть этот город.  
Холодные белые комнаты с потолками, пропадающими в высоте, были неуютными. Слуги, боясь потревожить папеньку, были невидимыми и неслышимыми. Англичанка же с остервенением принялась меня учить, воспитывать, одергивать, желая угодить папеньке. Тот, как нарочно, ничего не замечал, был холодно вежлив, и почти с ней не говорил, как, впрочем, и со мной. Жизнь за пределами нашего дома кипела, внутри же все замерзло, застыло в камне горя.  
Особняк наш был на Английской набережной, и под окнами постоянно мелькали богатые санки, адъютанты, праздные прохожие. Тихо становилось только после десяти вечера – строгий император хотел железной волей контролировать каждый шаг своих подданных.⁴  
Я видела государя только один раз. Гуляя днем с гувернанткой по Летнему саду, я убежала от нее, спряталась за черным деревом. Сзади кто-то вежливо покашлял, и я подскочила от испуга. Император был карикатурно уродлив, но улыбался ласково, и я машинально улыбнулась в ответ.  
Граф Пален приезжал к папеньке почти каждый день. Они подолгу сидели у него в кабинете, громко разговаривали, спорили непонятно о чем, и каждый раз граф уезжал, быстро проходя комнаты, бледный от злости. Он приезжал к нам еще в Курляндии, но тогда он был моложе, нарочито почтительно целовал мне ручку и шутил с мамой, светясь военными победами.⁵  
В начале марта Пален явился не один. Вместе с ним к папеньке прошел какой-то смазливый высокий юноша.⁶ В этот раз они остались на обед, и Пален, заметно повеселевший, вновь целовал мне руку.  
— Как Вы выросли, графиня. Готовая невеста, — смеялся он, оборачиваясь на отца.  
Папенька, потирая подбородок, рассеяно кивал. Пален, не задумываясь, болтал дальше:  
— За барышнями нынче глаз да глаз: все эти французские моды, да шалости, да романы!  
Англичанка противно хихикала, врезаясь ногтями мне в плечо. Я дернулась, наступила ей на ногу, и она взвыла, как собака. Папенька выгнал меня, и я до вечера проплакала от злости, спрятавшись под пыльным голубым пологом кровати. Меня не искали. 

В ночь убийства бедного императора началась оттепель; тяжелые капли выстрелами падали на карниз моей комнаты, и я вздрагивала в полудреме. Лошадиный всхрап под окном разбудил меня окончательно, я лежала, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту. Кто-то, звеня шпорами, пробежал в глубине дома, мужские голоса загудели за стеной, и нельзя было разобрать, о чем они говорят, понятны были только интонации. Голоса становились все громче, потом вновь послышался топот, и хлопнула внизу дверь крыльца. Дом погрузился в мертвую тишину, но теперь ненадолго.  
Папеньке новым императором был дан придворный чин, обещано было возвращение семейных владений в Польше, он был осыпан наградами и обласкан вниманием двора. Все свои бумаги папенька сжег, а граф Пален у нас больше не появлялся.  
В апреле в нашу жизнь пришла княгиня Елена. Молодая, но уже относившая черное платье, она изящно покачивала круглыми плечами, играла на фортепиано по вечерам, мягко смеялась над шутками отца и гуляла со мной вместо англичанки. Та ее сразу желчно возненавидела, пожелтела, и стала измываться надо мною еще сильнее. Папенька вокруг себя ничего не видел, кроме карих глаз своей Елены.  
Летом, вслед за двором, мы перебрались в Царское Село. Дача в деревянном доме какой-то купчихи казалась крохотной в сравнении с петербургским нашим особняком, но от нее не веяло холодом. Глупая гувернантка оставила меня в покое, тратя все свое время на какого-то гусаришку, который, кажется, не снимал шпоры даже во сне. Папенька разрывался между Петербургом и Москвой в преддверии коронационных торжеств, и ему было совсем не до меня. Единственным человеком, который не забыл про мое существование, была княгиня.  
Как-то вечером мы с Еленой сидели в беседке, спрятанной в заросшем саду нашей дачи. Она плела мне венок, а я веером отгоняла липкую мошкару от лица, сидя на перилах. Княгиня весь день волновалась о чем-то, а теперь казалась совсем растерянной.  
— Симушка, скажи мне, ты меня любишь?  
— Люблю, душенька, люблю.  
— А папеньку своего ты любишь?  
Я насупилась, мне не хотелось врать.  
— Мне было сказано «Почитай отца своего», и я почитаю.⁷  
Закат подсвечивал каждый волосок ее перламутровых локонов и просвечивал насквозь красные ушки. Закончив венок, она положила его мне на голову, выдернув пару ненужных травинок.  
— Я скажу тебе кое-что, но ты обещай не злиться на меня.  
— Интересно, что же ты такое натворила?  
Елена взяла меня за руку, неловко сощурилась от последних бликов солнца.  
— Твой папенька намерен зимой жениться на мне.  
— Тоже мне, удивила!  
Я слышала об этом в первый раз, но думала об этом раньше, и боялась своих мыслей. Замахав веером сильнее, я попыталась отогнать дурацкие слезы.  
— Серафима, душа моя, ну представь, как же хорошо нам будет всем вместе!  
Княгиня гладила меня по спине, ее певучий голос дрожал.  
— Мы прогоним эту противную гувернантку, вместе с папенькой будем гулять, будем ездить на балы, я научу тебя петь, вышивать, хорошо, Симушка, голубушка?  
Я яростно закивала, тряся локонами. Слезы слили все вокруг в сплошное пятно, я спрыгнула с перил и кинулась Елене на шею. От нее пахло духами и пылью книжных страниц, пахло детством и дурманом полевых цветов.  
Маменька, ах, маменька, как же мне было тяжело одной.

Зябкий ветерок забрался под воротник, я поежилась, втянула голову в плечи. Закат был из нищенских, облаков не наблюдалось, только какая-то паутинка тянулась над горизонтом. Золотой ее назвать было нельзя, пастельной тоже: красок пожалели, как всегда в Питере. Весь день шел дождь, крыша была скользкая, светлая от бледного неба.  
— Ну и трагедия, прям Шекспир Шекспирович Шекспиров, — проворчала я себе под нос.  
Потушив еще один бычок в грязной от пепла лужице, я встала, щелкнув коленями. Снова подул ветер, растрепал мне волосы. Я вылезла, чтобы спокойно прореветься, а получилось, что просидела до заката, успокаивая себя этой дребеденью. Собственная грязь, безусловно, милей и ближе, но хочется иногда и вылезти из нее. Другое дело, что на карте у меня было 53 рубля 44 копейки, и вылезать приходилось, залезая обратно в голову. Спасибо симфониям в полсекунды, но к ним мы еще вернемся. Я не эльф, меня трудно испугать бытовухой, я человек, закаленный коммуналкой и русской бюрократией. Но я и не Довлатов, который может радоваться обычным людям, смеяться без злобы. Я – где-то посредине. Могу посмеяться, но лучше мне от этого не станет, сердцевина все-таки нежнее, чем хочется признавать.  
Шедевр кисти Достоевского. Лучший балет Пикассо, знаменитая пьеса Бетховена. Симфония Серафимы Валевской. Я прогуливала учебу, решила зайти в Эрмитаж, он как раз до позднего вечера был открыт. Пошатавшись по пустым залам, я устала от косых взглядов смотрительниц, мне надоели пыльные горшки и одинаково румяные лица в пудреных париках. Я ничего не понимала, все было чужое, напыщенное, бестолково красивое. Когда я вышла, уже стемнело. Знаков, вроде бы, нигде не наблюдалось, я присела на лавочку у фонтана, еле выколупала пачку из мусора в рюкзаке. И остановилась.  
Было тихо. Было так тихо, что я слышала плеск фонтанчика и неторопливый стук чьих-то каблуков по брусчатке. На втором этаже за пеленой прозрачных занавесок светились, мерцая, огромные золотые люстры. Жизнь была там. Мимо окон кто-то пробежал, оборачиваясь, подтанцовывая. Где-то заиграли скрипки, в глубине, за стенами, но только на секунду, словно прорвавшись случайно сквозь глыбу времени.  
Я выдохнула, забыла про пачку, откинулась на спинку скамьи. В садик забежали орущие дети, и я убедилась, что все-таки век был двадцать первый, и в нем я засела прочно. Прочнее, чем в том, за стенами, со скрипками и люстрами, и чьим-то смехом, спрятанным за веером. Но на миг время запуталось, повернулось ко мне не тем боком. Я чувствовала себя случайной бабочкой, залетевшей в комнату.  
Потом пришлось идти мимо ряженых царей, толп туристов, промоутеров в грязных кигуруми, толкаться в метро, напоровшись на час пик, стоять в очереди в Пятерке с мешком картошки и бутылкой пива, и так далее, и тому подобное. Какие уж тут скрипки.


	3. Иней. Урок Первый.

* * *

* * *

Отец явился пьян вчера, значит, и сегодня пьяному быть, да и завтра тоже. Просил у мамы денег, мама, хоть и глядела престрашно, не отказывала. Не лучше ль было бы отравить его, все равно без разбору все пьет и без разбору со свиньями мотается, проматывает деньги, которые и не его. Деньги мамины, но она и меня кормит, значит, и мои, а отец - отдельно, отец сам по себе.

— Скажи ж ему, наконец, хоть чего-нибудь поперек! — бухтел я на мать.

— Не лезь, Филя, — отвечала она. — Сама разберусь…  
— Хорошо бы мне не лезть было, да вот не жрамши сидеть неохота!  
Мать поднялась, только глянула из-под бровей, а меня уже и след простыл. Не выдержал – убежал, стыдно было реветь на улице, так что воротник до глаз натянул, только пар столбом шел, кудрявый мех весь в инее побелел. Ранняя стужа, слезы еще в глазах замерзали, защипало больно щеки, одеться не успел, пока губу дул. Упрямство упрямством, болеть не хотелось.  
Васильевский зимой был холодней, чем остальной город, продувало с моря насквозь, что чахлые домишки на взморье, что каменные исполины на стрелке, всем одинаково холодно было. Дай бог, хоть на дрова бабка даст, а то окоченеем точно, только отец и останется жив – пьяному-то все равно.  
Солнце низко висело, над самым городом, в дыму светило чахло, уставшее, не грело ни капельки. Ноги сами принесли, куда надо, я задрал голову на знакомые окна. Белая рука открыла форточку, вылетело облако пара. Тепло, топят, значит зайду. Больше некуда идти.  
Прокофий Иваныч не удивился, сердито усадил меня за стол, сердито дал серый платок собачий. Я поел, в тепле потекли сопли, я шмыгал, будто ревел.

— Учись, Филька, прощать, — пыхтел трубкой Прокофий Иваныч. — И терпеть.   
— Я должен терпеть, а он, такой-растакой, пущай веселится?  
— Блаженны плачущие, — отмахнулся он. — Всех рассудят, - терпение, Филька. Перед матерью извинись, и не говори, что заходил сюда. А отец твой не так уж и весел, раз пьет…  
В темной передней всучил мне денег, я и посмотреть не успел, сколько. Плачущие блаженны, а что же, если до Царствия Божьего как до Китая на хромой кобыле? Да и где он, этот Китай?  
Уже затемно я вернулся, дома было тихо, как в гробу, но жарко, душно. Или мне с улицы чудилось так. Мама читала что-то, я присел рядом, положил голову на юбки, в тканях пышных тяжело дышалось, но я не вставал. Тоска такая, и обидно.  
— Голова чугунная, чего убежал?  
— Больно мне хочется слушать, как ты браниться будешь.  
— Папенька твой тоже от брани бегал, вон до чего добегался…  
Я фыркнул, поднялся, отошел к окну. Портрет прадеда в мундире Измайловском бесконечно ухмылялся, я показал ему язык. Недолго ты смеялся, подполковник фон Унтербергер. Со страху аж Громовым сделался. Мать физиономии заметила, цокнула.  
— Отстань от деда, — сказала. — Не к вечеру черта поминать.  
Во дворе гулко залаял на морозе Полкан, под окнами ухнул извозчик, колокольчики остановились.  
— Точно зря черта помянул, — горько ответил я, прижимаясь к стеклышку, внизу ползали, выволакивали из саней.  
Вместе с Настей еле подняли позорище это наверх, на пороге гостиной отец застыл, перекрестился на кой-то на иконы, а в шубе-то неудобно, поэтому крест съехал на живот. Как и был в шубе, так и упал в кресло, напустил на себя важный вид. Настя стянула сапоги, плюнула с досады и ушла, а он и не заметил ничего. Маменька на диване только книжку отложила, не закрывая, все смотрела и смотрела на него, да так смотрела, что уж и мне самому его жалко стало.  
— Это… окатить его, а? — я почесал нос, пнул отцовскую ногу слегка.  
Мама ничего не отвечала, отец уже задремал, опершись на ладонь красными щеками.  
— Мамаша… — протянул я, уже гундося от слез в горле. — Чего делать-то?..  
— Иди спать, — наконец сказала она. — И не лезь.

Я сидел в темноте, с одной свечой, стягивал чулки. Замерз, натянул их обратно. Обидно было до ужаса, за всех сразу обидно. Это сейчас он такой идиот, а когда-то ведь хорошо было. Да и трезвым он когда оставался, неделю не попьет – другой человек. Я и сам на него злился, увиливал и грубил. Жалко-то всех, и себя жалко. Зачем грубил?  
— Ну, Филя, поедешь со мной до Николя?  
— К черту на рога я с вами поеду.  
А он-то ничего не отвечал, уходил один. Неужто и не для веселья пьет? Зачем грубил, дурак? Заколотил озноб, я закутался сильней в халат. Свечка дрожала больше, чем светила, я засмотрелся, глаза заболели. В дверь торопливо постучала Настя и зашла, не дождавшись ответа. Прислушавшись к чему-то, она высунулась наружу, я закусил губу, щипнул ее за ляжку.  
— Ну в самом деле! — подскочила она. — Ладно вам баловничать!  
— Чего это еще ладно?  
— Того, что Катерина Осиповна собирается, бежит!  
— Куда бежит? Как бежит?  
— А вот так бежит! — едко заявила Настя.Я высунулся за дверь, послушал шум наверху. Идти туда духу не хватило. Тускло из гостиной светило на лестницу, и все.  
— А ты-то чего сюда пришла? — растерянно спросил я.  
— Вас утащить! Одевайтесь, сказано!  
Стало жарко, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Я распахнул халат, сел на кровать.  
— Катерина Осиповна сказала, что терпения нету больше, и раз не получается по-хорошему, так пусть он здесь от голода и пьянства сгинет один, — тараторила Настя. — И-и, Филипп Филиппыч, да вы горите весь!  
Я кивнул, вытер лоб. Что-то грохнуло по лестнице, заскрипели полозья по снегу снаружи. Забыв обуться, я оттолкнул Настю, голова тут же закружилась. Укутанная в черную шубу, словно в шкуру медвежью, темная в темноте же, высокая в низких потолках, мама открыла дверь, занесло невидимые, колючие снежинки по полу.  
— Мамаша, — просипел я.  
Обернулась, над воротником только глаза чернели. Протащившись шубой, подошла ко мне, закутала с собой.  
— Чего не оделся, Филька? Поехали, поехали вместе. Чего терпеть зря, лучше веселиться!  
Завыла в открытой двери метель, опять каким-то зверем полуночным понеслась вдоль линий. Линии-то прямые, носись, сноси, вой. Два зайца бежали следом, остановились у двери, замолотили друг дружку мягкими лапами, а лупят-то больно.  
— Как это поехали… А отец?..  
Маменька вышла, унеслась метелью, полозья на ухабах подскакивали, глухо стучали копыта по твердому снегу дороги. Меня закутали в одеяла, как в путы, я раскутывался, стягивал их с себя. Капал воск, жирно стекал на латунь, болванчик качал пудренной головой, то звякало стекло трубочками, то булькала тихо вода.  
— А отец-то как? Куда? 

Поганенький серый день, лето уже кончалось. Стояли два оболдуя – я с отцом, оба затылки чесали. Платформа полная, все дачники, ехали в город, мелькали бабки дикими клумбами платьев, пухлыми ногами, худые деды в широких брюках тащили грязные тележки, в шнурках, в газетах. Мама, в монашеской своей хламиде, все отцу впаривала чего-то. Я оглядывался, не дай бог кто-то из знакомых увидит, вопросов потом не оберешься. Подул нехороший ветер, поднял пыль, мусор. Скоро дождь пойдет.  
— Еще раз такое безобразие увижу в саду – получите на орехи оба. Я яблони не для того сажала, чтобы вы яблоки топтали.  
— Ну да, да, — отец умаялся, двух слов связать не мог.  
— Не знаю, когда выберусь еще, — вздохнула мама, погладила меня по руке.  
— Ты в следующий раз предупреди, — осторожно попросил я.  
— Нет уж, — замотала головой она.  
— Я пригласил вас, господа, с тем чтобы сообщить вам пренеприятное известие: к нам едет ревизор, — утомленно засмеялся отец.  
— Тут не ревизор, тут святая инквизиция, — поддакнул я.  
Из-за поворота выплыла электричка, в мареве дрожала над полосками рельс, народ засуетился.  
— На зеркало неча пенять, коли рожа крива, — погрозила нам мама.  
Машинист просигналил, я втянул голову в плечи. Мама нас перекрестила, на мое закатывание глаз угостила меня щелбаном, отец подал ей сумку.  
— Иди, сесть не успеешь, — кивнул он, двери с грохотом открылись, толпа закачалась внутрь.  
— А ты меня не гони, — подняла она брови. Я наклонился, она обняла меня, обняла отца и торопливо зашла, подобрав рясу. Грохнули двери снова, медленно поползли с платформы провожающие.  
— М-да… — протянул отец.  
Электричка загудела, в толпе внутри мы не разглядели маму. Ветер подул вслед поезду, пыль бросало в разные стороны.Мы плелись по грунтовке, я пинал камушки. Упала капля темной точкой, пришибла песок, за ней еще и еще, и начался, наконец, дождь. Пока он был не шибко сильный, мы еще шли до поселка, а потом пришлось прятаться под бетонным козырьком остановки, вместе с бабками, развалившимися над своими ведрами с малиной.  
— Пива, что ль, взять? — вопросительно посмотрел на меня отец.  
— Разливного, — кивнул я.  
— Прекрасно, — ответил он. — А то с этими святошами…  
Дождь утих, но еще не кончился. Песок теперь размок, лип к кедам. Мы дошли до Пятерки, я остался покурить снаружи. Из-за посиневших туч выползало закатное солнце, белесо блестело в луже. Отец вышел, деловито поправил бумажные пакеты в руках. Я забрал один, вытянул пластиковую бутылку.  
— Вишневого взял, тебе вроде нравится.  
— Ну да…  
— Кстати, на, — он протянул мне сахарного петуха. — Соси.   
Я запаниковал, взял леденец. Фыркнув, отец объяснил:  
— Сдачи не было.  
На переезде сонно, будто издалека, трезвонил сигнал. Электричка уже прошла, но шлагбаум не поднимали. Как обычно, мы забили, не стали ждать, пошли через рельсы под сигнал.

Свистнул кто-то на улице, я подскочил, тут же зажмурился от солнышка. Пыль в луче танцевала, как весной. Только вот на окне рисовался мороз. Я еле поднялся, руки дрожали от голода. Дверь тихонько скрипнула, зашла Настя, как нарочно.  
— Очнулись, христовый! — устало улыбнулась она. — Попа можно гнать, значит.  
— Очень смешно, — покачал я головой. — Время сколько?  
— Какая разница, — вздохнула Настя. — Кушать подать?  
Голова была пустая, или как пухом набитая. Чего-то не хватало. Медленно, обнимаясь с перилами, я дошел до столовой. Отец сидел спиной, не сразу меня заметил. Напомаженный, наверченный, надушенный. Трезв, как стекло. Я тяжко вздохнул, уселся напротив.  
— Дражайший! — поздоровался он. — Как самочувствие?  
— Где мама? — озлобился я.  
— Катерина Осиповна почла за нужное покинуть нас, — он невозмутимо тряхнул, распрямляя, газету.— Жизнь ее, видимо, нужнее Богу, чем нам.  
— Не нас покинула, а вас.  
— Нет, Филя, именно нас.  
Настя зашла, с тяжелым подносом, поставила мне под нос серую кашу, горячую, в комках. Отец, измерив Настю холодным взглядом – все еще не видя – взял свой кофе, но пить не стал. Блеснул зайчиком перстень мне в глаза, я отвернулся, поморщившись. Тоска собачья, сам себе уже не верю. Ей надоело терпеть чужое пьянство, а каково самого себя-то ненавидеть?  
— Езжай к бабке жить, если хочешь  
— Не хочу. Там душно.  
Пряники эти, платки, дуры, старые девы в кружевах. Забродивший яблочными настойками Домострой, даром, что в столице. Отец смотрел на меня поверх газеты, дергал пальцем лист. Дышать-то стало свободнее, весна посреди морозов нагрянула.  
— Воля твоя. Будем жить так.


	4. Полдень. Урок второй.

* * *

* * *

Соня не выходит из своих комнат, и я не знаю, что делать. Я уже две недели не виделся с Александром, и воздушных замков настроил столько, что хватит на все королевские дома Европы.  
— Господь милосердный! Софья, открой!  
— Убирайся!!!  
— Ну и уберусь, пожалуйста.  
В попытке найти себе место я пошел в библиотеку. Молодой ленивый лакей как обычно торчал там, сидел в креслах и читал. Завидев меня, он схватил перья и начал делать вид, что смахивает пыль с идеально чистой мебели. Мне стало совсем паршиво от этого спектакля, желудок скрутило в узел, хотелось не то смеяться, не то плакать.  
— Поди прочь, будь так добр.  
Поклонившись, лакей ушел, тайком прихватив свою книжку.  
Последние дни августа, кто мешает мне наслаждаться ими?  
Окна были открыты, и занавеси, поднимаясь, наполняли своими молочными волнами всю комнату. Со стороны дворца ветер приносил барабанный бой и крики офицерни, а, возможно, и самого наследника. Терпеть не могу Гатчину, терпеть не могу весь этот прусский ширпотреб, все эти бесконечные вахтпарады, учения. Не хочу больше учить немецкий. Не хочу больше здесь жить. 

Соня заперлась, и не пускает никого, кроме своей служанки, уже вторые сутки. Она даже мне ничего не рассказала, а мамаша, устроившая мне допрос, решила, что причина всех бед — какой-то загадочный юноша.  
Ну, причину моих бед, она, допустим, угадала.  
Если Соня не хочет со мной разговаривать, то придется подсовывать под дверь записку. Прочесть-то она прочтет, но вот с ответом вряд ли поторопится. А я уже начинаю сходить с ума.  
Я устало сел за стол, и понял, что ни строчки написать не могу. Если бы у меня было хоть чуточку храбрости, я бы написал записку прямиком Александру, а не изливал душу сестре.  
Господи, какой все-таки паршивый месяц выдался. Сплошные грозы и духота, воздух густой, как кисель. Я просидел взаперти, ни разу не показывая носу даже в нашей гостиной на вечерах, ни разу не съездив в Петербург; и все шло спокойно, и я дожил бы так до венчания великого князя, а потом просто удавился бы.  
Хотя, кто мешает мне сделать это сейчас?  
Из-за двери раздался звонкий лай, и Пушка ворвался в библиотеку, разбрасывая везде свои слюни. Завидев меня, он чуть с ума не сошел от радости.  
— Чудо гороховое, ну хоть ты сегодня весел.  
Пожалуй, не буду пока давиться, иначе мой рыжий пес расстроится.  
Он преданно заглянул мне в глаза, по-собачьи улыбнулся и, шумно вздохнув, улегся на мои ноги.  
Белый лист бумаги жег глаза, и я поскорее схватил перо. Как это написать? С чего начать? Я могу написать, что мне ужасно страшно оттого, что не до конца понимаю, почему я не мог влюбиться в сестру Александра, а не в него, черт побери, самого. Я хотел написать, что чем прекрасней кажется мне он, тем уродливей я чувствую себя. Я разрываюсь на части. Слова застревают где-то в ребрах, не выпущенные наружу, копятся там, гниют, и своей невообразимой тяжестью мешают мне дышать и жить.  
Трава была зеленее, но начала меркнуть на глазах. Я плакал по ночам от непонимания. Как можно не понимать самого себя, кого же ещё понимать, как не самого себя? Я пытался заставить себя прекратить думать – ничего, разумеется, не выходило. Я пытался заставить себя перестать думать об этом – чем больше я молчал, тем больше появлялось вопросов. Как можно оставаться равнодушным и спокойным, если вынужден жить, не видя решения, не видя другой жизни, не зная, как единственный источник счастья может отнестись к тому, что из-за него трава кажется зеленее, а солнце ярче. Голоса, заглушенные тысячами лет и ненавистью незнакомых людей, не могли докричаться до меня, и, кто знает, сколько глупых юношей и девиц так же плакало по ночам, только из-за вынужденной немоты тех, кто нашёл ответ на единственный их вопрос. Вопрос, зрея, превращался в просьбу, - в выражение страха перед неизвестностью, в заявление, в крик. Всю жизнь ты думал, что знаешь себя, а потом узнал, что тебе просто запрещали набираться дурного, запрещали знакомиться с самим собой.  
Надо написать, что Соня — моя единственная надежда не сойти с ума, и она — единственный человек, которому я могу доверять, как самому себе. Она и есть я, только в другом теле. Мы с рождения были на одно лицо, и одного роста, и взгляд у нас одинаковый. Только вот Соня всегда поет соловьем, а Андрей всегда угрюм. 

Я изгрыз себе все ногти. Пять раз окунув перо в чернила, я испачкал весь лист кляксами, но не написал ни слова. Барабанный бой прекратился. Значит, отец скоро будет дома.   
«Соня, я люблю Александра. Помоги мне, пожалуйста»  
Я изо всех сил затряс колокольчик. Запыхавшийся Афанасий показался на пороге. Пушка заворчал.  
— Да, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Подсунь это под дверь спальни сестрицы, и побыстрее. Смотри, чтобы тебя никто не увидел.  
— Слушаюсь, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Он тут же убежал. Я поднял пса за ошейник, и поплелся прогуляться с ним, чтобы хоть как-то унять дрожь в коленях и перестать думать.  
На крыльце я столкнулся с матушкой, вернувшейся откуда-то. Вид у нее был злющий. Как же я ее боюсь. Поцеловав ей ручку, я попытался сбежать.  
— Куда это ты собрался?  
— С Пушкой погулять, маменька.  
— Не смей опаздывать на чай.  
— Хорошо, маменька.  
Я убежал от дома в сад. Спрятавшись за ближайшим деревом, я осел на землю. За оградой послышался глухой конский топот по пыли, быстро умчавшийся в сторону дворца. Пес, вскочивший было, снова уселся, печально нюхая воздух. Весь день сегодня хлопали выстрелы где-то вдалеке, и над деревьями бесшумно всплывали белые облачка.  
Если мне придется пойти по стопам отца, и стать артиллеристом, я этого не переживу. Своих желаний у меня нет, но быть военным — точно не мое. А кем я вообще хочу быть?  
Не знаю, хоть кучером, но лишь бы поближе к Александру.  
— Вот настолько все плохо, да.  
Пушка звонко чихнул. Значит правда.  
Из дома раздался крик. У меня кровь застыла в жилах, потому что кричала мать.  
— Андрей!!!  
О боже. Она прочла.  
— Андрей!!!  
Афанасий, что ты наделал.  
Она прочла, она прочла, и одному Богу известно, что она сделает.  
Я боялся пошевелиться.  
Чьи-то руки вытащили меня из-за дерева, Пушкина розовая пасть замелькала где-то рядом, он вцепился в руку конюху, и тот пнул его. На мне разорвали рубашку. Пушка взвизгнул, заскулил, и я испугался за пса, а не за себя.  
— Маменька…  
— Молчи!  
Противный свист, и полоска ожога рассекла мне спину. Я почувствовал, как потекла кровь, и у меня в глазах потемнело от боли.  
— Маменька, за что?  
Еще свист, и снова полоска. Я заплакал, захлебываясь слезами.  
— Маменька, пусти меня, я ничего не делал!  
Третий ожог на спине, и я упал на колени. Руки, державшие меня, исчезли.  
— Барыня, это, жалко же…  
Все вокруг исчезло. Голос отца, крики матери, и вой Пушки слились в один звук, и я упал бы на землю, если бы меня не подхватили.  
Голос отца?  
— Господи, Андрей, держись за меня.  
— Я ведь не виноват, я ни в чем не виноват…  
— Пойдем, пойдем, не боись.  
Я уже не понимал, плачу я или нет, я не понимал, как меня затащили в дом, куда делась мать, и что вообще произошло, что со мной сделали, и почему. Я не мог уже ничего говорить и видеть, слышал только, как отец заорал благим матом. Хлопнула дверь.  
— Андрюша!  
— Соня, не стой столбом, пошли за Михельсоном!  
В спальне было холодно. Холодная постель, ледяная простынь, студеная вода, которой доктор смывал со спины кровь. Солнце, садясь, било лучами прямо в окно, и комната была наполнена медовым светом от пола до потолка.  
У меня не было своих мыслей в голове, и я слушал чужие разговоры.  
Я закрыл глаза.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что никто не должен узнать об этом.  
— О, конечно! Но за что она так с бедный мальчик?  
— Хотел бы я знать.  
Я открыл глаза. Солнце село, стало еще холоднее. Тени от свечей плясали. Я почувствовал Сонино присутствие. Передо мной стоял Афанасий, икающий от прошедших слез. Как он смешон. Он не видел, что я проснулся, и говорил с Соней.  
— Ваше Сиятельство, я же не хотел.  
— Ты-то, Афанасий, здесь причем?  
Откуда взялось это железо в ее голосе?  
— Его Сиятельство мне сказали записку вам отдать, и не показывать никому, а я встретил Ее Сиятельство, и они отобрать ее изволили, когда увидали, что я Вашему Сиятельству под дверь ее клал. А потом вот это, значит…  
— Ну, а записку-то ты обратно украл?!  
— А как же! Только вы уж сожгите ее, пожалуйста, мало ли, что в ней такого написано.  
Я закрыл глаза.  
— Братик, не плачь. Я тебе помогу, ты только не плачь. Прости меня, и Афанасия прости, и маменьку тоже прости.  
Соня говорила мне не плакать, а сама сидела и рыдала навзрыд. Бинты душили, и стало жарко. 

Прощаю тебя.


	5. Метель. Урок второй.

* * *

* * *

Меня оставить вправе ты, мой друг.¹ Но, конечно, ты же этого не сделаешь? Я и не хочу тебя ни о чем просить, все бы это кончилось куда быстрее, если бы Вы, милостивый государь, не уперлись рогами. Нет, никто этого не скажет, никто и не подумает говорить это вслух, такое можно только наедине с самим собой разводить, болтологию эту. Пожалуй, мне стоит уйти. Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, а жаловаться слабому – только выслушивать его жалобы в ответ. И как только раньше мы друг друга выносили. Ногами вперед.  
Она ударила Гришку с размаху, такую пощечину не каждый мужчина влепить сможет. Перстень попал по губе, крови-то было… А потом опять свое: «Гришенька, пичуженька моя…» Что же удивилась, когда твой Гришенька по рукам и ногам тебя – и в деревню, на кочках куковать? Паршивый родитель, грызет год за годом, со свету сживает, а ведь все ради воспитанья, любви ради. Радуйся, мамаша, что тебе хоть перстень с ядом не достался, как Василию Александровичу, собаке паршивой. 

Настюша, дурнина, хоть ты лопни, не понимал я ее. Стоило мне выздороветь, хоть как-то засмеяться, так все – нахрен я вообще нужен? Так это прелестно, люблю девок, без памяти от них! Дыбится она – виноват я. Дыблюсь я – виноват я. И ломается же все, чего-то возмущается, а вечером все равно приходит… У отца в кои-то веки спросил, так он сразу смеяться надо мной вздумал.  
— Ну-с, дражайший, сделай лося, сразу все поймешь.  
— Какого еще лося? — нахмурился я.  
Он показал, я поднял руки перед лбом, а он взял да и треснул мне. Но я все понял, больше не смел ничего спрашивать про челядь. Я потер лоб, расшаркался перед ним.  
— Обрюхатишь – ни копейки не дам, — пробормотал отец, не отрываясь от письма.  
— Ой-ой-ой… — пропыхтел я и ушел, тихонько затворив за собой дверь кабинета.  
Потом, сграбастав кучу бумажек, намотав галстук чуть не до ушей, отец ушел, сказал не ждать его. Вернулся через минуту, взял трость и ушел уже окончательно. Я успел посмотреть только на синие полоски от полозьев, остался дома один. Никогда не было тяжко одному в пустом доме, а теперь как будто чужой, и дом чужой. До потолка пылились в отцовском кабинете книжки, от отчаяния я готов и за них засесть был.  
Было тогда печально, я понимал все, что надо мной снова смеялись, а ума, чтобы возразить не хватало. И так башка половинчатая, понимаю, что дурак. Немец, профессор, или пастор, или кто у них там? Знакомый Прокофия Иваныча, мама ни того, ни другого ни во что не ставила. Положил мне руку на плечо, ласково что-то все болтал, мама все слушала. А потом я ни разу у него не показывался. И не заставляли даже. Больно мне все это надо, чтобы всю жизнь ботфортами грязь месить.  
Я и не заметил, как стемнело, с книжкой пристраивался к окну, сначала все серое стало, потом голубое, потом посинело. Глаза закололо, я растер лицо. Настя зашла, всплеснула руками.  
— Сидите! Глаза-то вытекут в темноте читать.  
Ошалело оглянувшись, я закатал рукава отцовского шлафрока. И вправду было черно, только мутно светился пыльный лак мебели, да и то еле-еле.  
— Вытекут, конечно, — съязвил я. — Лучше бы свечей тогда принесла, что ли.  
Фыркнув, Настя снова вышла, я щурился в сумерках, не замечая, что буквы слипаются. Чьи-то голоса загалдели на лестнице, забежала обратно красная, как рак, Настя.  
— Приволоклись, чтоб им пусто было, — фыркнула она.  
Я перепугался, заполз в кресло с ногами. Опять гости, опять перегар, опять пьяный отец и шум. Бабка денег дала, значит. Презирая искренне знакомцев отцовских, я начинал уже завидовать им, от большого ума спасения не было. Сладкий запах сулил странную радость, я поплелся вниз, вслушиваясь в пьяный гомон.  
В бильярдной уже дым столбом, будто он там навсегда повис, в шуме и веселье никто меня и не заметил. Обои шелковые, а словно облезлые, в такой-то дрянной компании. Щеголи, то ли офицеры в кафтанах, то ли просто бугры какие-то, но и мундиры тоже мелькали. Пудра мерцала, осыпаясь, над желтыми скулами, отец сидел за столом у темного окна, затянутого толстым слоем инея. Я осторожно сел рядом, он сердито на меня обернулся.  
— Ты чего здесь забыл? — тихо спросил он.   
— Поздороваться пришел, — проблеял я.  
— Ну, здоровайся.  
Напротив сидел его жуткий знакомец, князь Истомин, вертел пустой бокал, капризно скучал.  
— Добрый вечер, — кивнул я, он недовольно прищурился.  
Я застеснялся, уткнулся отцу в плечо, поглядывал на князя исподлобья. Тот вдруг стукнул бокал о стол, вцепился в бутылку.  
— Почему я раньше не видел сына твоего? — поднял он брови на отца, наливая в оба бокала.  
— Видел ты его, — пожал плечами отец, не глядя на князя. На пододвинутое к нему вино он нахмурился. — Pas devant lui².  
Истомин фыркнул, откинулся на спинку стула. Взгляд у него дурной, как из болота, меня пробрало всего, я отвернулся. Отец потрепал меня по голове, я пропал где-то в дыму, отнялись руки-ноги.

Ну как это словами-то опишешь? Надо смотреть и только смотреть. А еще лучше – быть на моем месте. В затылок смотреть, как трясу башкой и плечами дергаю, футболка прилипла к потной спине, ремень докрасна натер. Как ворона хромая прыгаю, по-другому не умею, по ушам больно бьет, если не слушать.  
Отец вчера долго чесал макушку, пыль на телике светилась от кривого солнца. Пульт в бессильном запястье повис, он проходил мимо, так и не сел, стоял на одном месте.  
— Я все понимаю, но ты не стеклянный, вообще-то, — вякнул я, пнув отца под колено.  
Он обернулся, отлипнув, цыкнул.  
— Там мастерскую нашего препода собрали, спохватились, — кивнул он на экран. — Вот и помер дед Максим.  
— Да и хуй остался с ним, — пробормотал я, отец бросил мне на живот пульт. — А ты чего не пошел?  
— Меня там сожрут заживо за БДТ, — пожал он плечами, зашаркал вниз, наконец. Зазвенела дверь веранды, я прибавил звук.  
Какие-то все холеные, артистичные и умные, с одинаковыми голосами и веселыми взглядами. Ох уж эти яркие личности, как пасхальные яички. Солнце на закате прямо в окно било, всю пыль было видно.  
А я помню, как Сима держала огромный алюминиевый фонарь, ночью летом на чердаке прятались. Фонарь светил ярко, все вокруг было черное, кроме белого Симиного лица.  
— Смотри, — и ударила со всей дури по матрасу, сначала пронеслись пургой, потом просто поплыли пылинки. — Видишь?  
— Пыль, — безапелляционно заявил я.  
— Ты дебил, — с чувством ответила она.  
Свет серым пятном расплылся по крыше, пылинки крутились маленькой вселенной.  
В студии все обернулись на экран, актриски расплылись в красногубых улыбках. Съемка зернистая, тоже в пыли красных и зеленых точек. Прыгал по сцене какой-то дрищ в гусарском прикиде. На гитарке бренчал, на моль похож сам. Соколы, что-то, лютики. А голос гнусавый, слушать невозможно, но громко так, на меня похоже… Без микрофона на весь зал орет, нет, мне такое и не снилось.  
— Жига-жоголо прыгала!  
Бледный, забитый парень-виолончелист сидел тогда за кулисами, напротив меня.  
— А! На егало!³  
Тяжелый синий занавес опустился толстыми складками, все сразу заговорили по-человечески, шумел морем зал, забегали рабочие. Я все сидел на каком-то черном ящике, ждал папу. Виолончелист подошел ко мне, присел напротив.  
— Что, Филя, понравилось?  
Я кивнул, поболтал ногами. Над коленом зачесалось, я поднял ногу, железо угла отпечаталось красными полосками. Виолончелист погладил полоски, оттянул шорты повыше, а руки у него были ледяные, и я дернулся.  
На сцене, посреди разобранных декораций, отец бросил полотенце, страшно посмотрел, и я подумал, что меня сейчас будут ругать, спрыгнул на пол.  
— Ах ты, сука такая!  
Я закрыл лицо руками, папу оттащили от виолончелиста, который выплюнул себе на ладонь зуб. Клякса крови смешно распласталась на сером паркете. Потом, в гримерке, слишком яркой от лампочек у зеркал, я ревел, сидя на коленях у папы, потому что жирный как боров мент писал какие-то документы, орал на всех кругом. Папа держал салфетку у разбитых кулаков, а я просил, чтобы все прошло. Актрисы вздыхали в мою сторону, что-то перекладывали на столе, пискливо язвили.  
— А я всегда знала, Филипп, что тебя к людям подпускать нельзя!  
— Бедный мальчик, господи, без зубов…  
— Ага, принимай таких в коллектив! Он и на нас скоро накинется!  
— Да выгоните вы этих блядей! — гаркнул мент, не выпуская ручку из рук.  
«Бляди» начали материться в ответ, но уборщица вытолкала их за дверь, и мы остались втроем. Стало слишком тихо, глаза так и не привыкли к зеркалам. Папа вздохнул, бросил салфетку. Мент молча строчил что-то, не глядя на нас, начал задавать кучу ненужных вопросов. Папа сначала лениво отвечал, потом перестал. Синяя рубашка расплывалась безбрежным островом среди грима, всего такого женского, перьев и бархатных шмоток.  
— И че молчим? — взбычился жирный.  
— Да он к сыну моему приставал, — через силу ответил папа.  
Мент вытаращился на него, поерзал на стуле, запыхтел.  
— Доказать сможешь?  
— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами папа.  
— Слышь, малой…— он потрепал мое колено, я пнул его, вцепился в папу. — У-у, все ясно. Трогал тебя дядя?  
Я закивал, почесывая ногу, милиционер постучал колпачком ручки по написанному, долго молчал.  
— Я не хочу в это мешаться, — тихо сказал папа. — Свяжусь с ними, так еще и виноватым останусь.  
— А ребенка не жалко?! — загремел мент. — Эта гнида, думаешь, остановится, раз ты ему морду набил?  
Папа вздохнул, посадил меня удобнее. В дверь постучали, но никто ничего не сказал, и зайти не решились.  
— Он раньше меня тоже трогал, — тихо сказал я, стесняясь из последних сил.  
Потом приехала мама, кричала еще громче всех актрис вместе взятых, пришли какие-то нервные люди в костюмах, рабочие по очереди сидели вместе с нами, чесали бритые затылки, теребили лямки комбинезонов.  
— Ну, видел, сидел.  
— Да че с него взять, ботаник, опарыш… Не…  
— Не допустите, чтобы эта грязь вышла за пределы театра, я вас прошу.  
— Актеры вообще люди специфические, м-да…  
Мент сидел, весь взмокший, лист один за другим покрывался синими волнами. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, мама пыталась отвести меня в буфет, но я остался с папой.  
— Такое вот… — проворчал милиционер. — Моя воля, я бы сейчас пошел, да и добил его к херам. Я-то тебе верю. Я сам детдомовский, а нам вообще никто не верит, с нами и делали че попало. На дачу к дяде Вите возили…  
Он грохотнул кулаком по столу. Папа, уже серый от усталости, откинулся на спинку стула, я во все глаза смотрел на толстого мента, краснеющего над протоколом. Папу уволили.

Метель завывала, жаловалась за окном на кого-то, сыпала песком льда, я все пыхтел отцу в рукав, надеясь, что он забыл про меня. За стол плюхнулись офицеры в таких же мундирах, как у князя. Отец не пил, Истомин злился на него.  
— А сын-то на тебя совсем не похож, — едко улыбнулся он. Офицеры вытянули шеи в мою сторону, засмеялись.  
— Да и слава богу, — усмехнулся отец, повернулся на меня, отцепил мои руки от своего рукава. — Поди, поди уже.  
— Да, поди, не то мы с отцом твоим подеремся, если трезвые будем, — сказал Истомин, и непонятно было, шутит он или нет.  
— Григорий Иваныч… — с укоризной протянул отец.  
Я встал, покрутил пуговицу на обшлаге.  
— Шумно больно из-за стены, — промямлил я, глядя на темные бутылки. Князь поймал мой взгляд.  
— Иди наверх, значит, — раздраженно отмахнулся отец.  
— Там холодно…  
— Иди в будку к Полкану! — отец обернулся, увидел, как я перепугался. — Филипп, иди спать, попроси, чтобы затопили в спальне. Не сиди здесь.  
Он наклонил меня к себе, поцеловал в макушку. Я поклонился князю, торопливо наливавшему отцу бокал, но он уже не замечал меня.

Настя поменяла свечки, подошла к окну, оттаяла дыханием кружок. Черный зверь терся блохастым боком о самый дом.  
— Не… Черно… — нахмурилась Настя. — Ох, завтра дай Бог дверь-то открыть.  
Она хихикнула, но я уткнулся носом в подушку, ничего не ответил.  
— Посидеть с вами, Филипп Филиппыч? — прошуршав юбками, она погладила меня по затылку. Я помотал головой.  
Дверь тихо щелкнула, я перевернулся на бок, чуть не задохнувшись. Цветы ползли по ковру, заплетались в расшитом покрывале. Свечка дергалась от неощутимого сквозняка, дрожала, синела, и потухла.  
Мне снился странный, тревожный сон. На вспаханном черном поле лежал младенец, а над ним нависли тяжелые, мокрые носы быков. Фыркающие, страшные белые быки трясли кожей на шеях, копытами рыли борозды, но с места не двигались. Снова завыл вдалеке ветер, но не ледяной ветер петербургской метели, а ветер теплого, далекого моря. Чьи-то руки подняли младенца и унесли. Быки смотрели мне в глаза, потом медленно пошли на меня, и я опустился в темную, червивую землю.⁴  
Кто-то зашел в мою спальню. Дверь скрипнула, лицо маской забелело в темноте. Я приподнялся на подушке, пытаясь продрать глаза.  
— Филя, я разбудил тебя что ли? — застенчиво спросил Истомин.  
Не соображая, я сел, он подошел ближе.  
— Нет, — прохрипел я. — А чего вы?..  
— Держи, — он вложил мне в руки холодную бутылку. — Нечестно, что папенька твой сам веселится, а тебя в черном теле держит, так?  
Он сел на кровать, меня заколотило почему-то. Глаза открылись, лицо его было слишком близко, серость темноты все путала, бегали белые глаза. Я протянул ему вино обратно.  
— Мне не надо… Я не хочу…  
— А чего ты дрожишь-то весь? — насмешливо спросил князь. Он забрал бутылку, спрятал ее мне в ноги.  
— Да холодно же, — ответил я, он положил руку мне на плечо. — Не надо…  
— Милостивый государь, да ты же сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, — упрекнул меня Истомин.  
Сплошной мрак.

С утра вышло солнце, но линию замело чуть ли не до первого этажа, снег рассыпался, гремели во дворе лопатами. Дым из трубы в соседнем доме медленно тянулся до самого неба. Я давно не спал, видел, как сначала посинело, потом посерело, потом все стало золотым. Лежал, не мог пошевелиться, слушал, как сверху ругается похмельный отец, как брешет замерзший Полкан. Я подтянул одеяло повыше, в ногах брякнула о спинку кровати пустая бутылка.

Залив весь сверкал, песок уже заранее намок. Огромные гранитные валуны блестели, солнце садилось, я все равно полез на них, поскальзываясь на густых водорослях, похожих на чьи-то волосы.  
— Филька!  
Чайка крикнула одновременно с мамой, я на животе съехал вниз. Догнал их с папой, повис у них на руках.  
— Ну, поросенок, все пузо грязное, — мама поставила меня на ноги, подняв руку.  
Она принялась отряхивать мне куртку, потом мне стало скучно, мы пошли дальше. Над заливом на самом горизонте потянулся от тучи ливень, светился бледно-желтым закат, а тучи были синие-синие, почти черные.  
— Искупаться бы сейчас, — прыгнул я, снова потянув вниз.  
— Вперед! — радостно согласился папа. Я рванул к воде, но они с мамой меня удержали, папа посадил к себе на плечи.  
Чайки были здоровущие, с кошку, сидели близко на камнях, а потом поднимались, тяжело, словно в воде, кричали над нами.  
— Хоть дворником иди, — сказал папа.  
Мама пнула камушек, пожала плечами. Море зашумело ветром, ливень принес волны.  
— Глупости какие. В общаге малолетками с пузом выкрутились, а теперь не выкрутимся?  
— Да… Не знаю я уже…  
Я закрыл папе глаза ладонями, он засмеялся, завертел головой. Пахло солью, за рыжими соснами шуршали машины. Никуда не надо было торопиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) У. Шекспир, Сонет 49  
2) Не перед ним.  
3) Аукцыон — Жи Доголонога  
4) Аллюзия на эпизод Илиады, в котором Одиссей, не желая отправляться на Троянскую войну, начал вспахивать уже вспаханное поле, притворяясь безумным. Паламед, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду, положил перед быками новорожденного Телемаха, сына Одиссея, и тот был вынужден признаться в обмане.


	6. Мята. Урок второй.

* * *

* * *

Папенька обвенчался с Еленой в конце зимы. Год назад я слушала песнопения на похоронах, теперь же слушала их на свадьбе. Люди, песни, зимы, приходят и уходят слишком быстро, я не успеваю отличить свадьбы от похорон, а горя от радости.

Англичанку Елена выгнала, не спросив у отца, выгнала ее в один день, не давая ей скандалить и потрясать костлявым пальцем.Новобрачные уехали за границу, оставив меня на попечении у трех сестер Елены, начинающих старых дев, собиравших вокруг себя толпу таких же увядших, с ног до головы покрытых кружевом и пылью девиц и теток. Я оказалась в малиннике, давно заросшем крапивой.  
Сестры меня холодно презирали, потому что я не желала торчать с ними в белой гостиной и вышивать лилии, толстых муз с акантами¹, некрасивых пастушек, и прочие скучные до зевоты сюжетики, я не желала перемывать косточки дамам, которые навещали нас, и я не желала целыми днями сидеть в четырех стенах, выезжая на прогулки только в коляске, отмахиваясь от пушистых перьев, торчащих из шляпы одной из сестер. Я вредничала, ерепенилась и надоедала им, я роняла мотки с нитками, чтобы они, кряхтя, поднимали их, я запускала в дом грязных дворовых кошек, пачкавших ковры, я пугала их мышами, подкладывала мышеловки им в постели, словом, не давала им жить спокойно, сходя с ума от безделья.  
Мне крепко доставалось за мои выходки от Степана. В отсутствии папеньки он был, кажется, полноправным хозяином дома, и вертелся, как белка в колесе. Тем не менее, он каким-то образом всегда находил минуту, чтобы отругать меня. 

Я была занята тем, что распускала, нитка за ниткой, очередную безвкусную вышивку Марии, старшей из сестер, чтобы потом положить ее, полураспущенную, под подушку Лизавете, средней сестре. Нитки рвались, я торопилась, путалась в стежках и своих же волосах, и на каком-то тугом узле я застряла, не оглянулась на дверь и не заметила, как зашел Степан.  
— Чем это вы тут заняты, барышня?!  
Голос казака был для меня громом посреди ясного неба, и я подпрыгнула, повернулась к нему, бросив тряпку под стол.  
— Ничем, так, девичьими делами. Как жизнь молодая?  
Старик покачал головой, поднял растерзанную вышивку и бросил на стол мне под нос.  
— Вам, графинечка, уши давно не драли?  
Я надулась, не смотрела на него, испепеляла взглядом дальний угол комнаты.  
— Господи, чем вам княжны-то не угодили? Смирные тетки, а вы им житья не даете, и не стыдно вам? Девица на выданье, ведете себя как дите малое!  
— Какие ты глупости говоришь! Тебе они, может, и смирные, а мне они уже всю кровь попортили!  
— Ой, будет! – Степан засмеялся, махнул рукой. — Кто еще кому кровь портит, барышня.  
— Нет, ты меня послушай! Я видеть уже их кислые морды не могу, хоть на стенку ползи!  
— Вы, графинечка, капризничаете и с жиру беситесь. Меня бы батька мой уже давно вицами за такое отстегал.  
Степан развернулся, пошел к двери. У меня руки затряслись от злости.  
— Как ты смеешь мне такое говорить! Я прикажу, и тебя самого отстегают!  
Казак разозлился, глянул на меня волком.  
— Ишь чего! За языком-то следите! Я-то вас знаю, пустомелю, а другой не посмотрит, что вы дите малое, да пришибет.  
— Какой это такой «другой»? — я подбежала к нему, заглянула в глаза. Старик смягчился, погрустнел.  
— Эх, барышня, найдется еще дураков на вашу головушку.  
Он вздохнул, небрежно погладил меня по голове и ушел, оставив меня одну. Я оглянулась на теткину вышивку, схватила ее со стола и убежала, тут же забыв обо всем.

Возвращение папеньки и Елены было суетливым, все что-то хлопотали, дворня стояла на ушах, готовя дом к их приезду, даже плесневелые сестры оживились, радовались неизвестно чему. Я испугалась всего этого движения вокруг и пряталась у себя в комнате, заперев двери, иногда нервно подсматривая в замочную скважину за беготней слуг.  
Вечером кто-то охнул «Приехали!» и я, хоть и хотела пропустить этот момент, побежала вниз, в зал. Елена стояла, не зная куда присесть, раздавала указания налево и направо. Что-то в ней изменилось, я почти забыла ее. Папенька вышел из дверей столовой, рассеянный, кивая Степану, не слушая. Я побоялась выходить из тени колонны, но папенька меня заметил. Он помедлил мгновение-другое, а потом улыбнулся, и я кинулась ему на руки, пробежав через весь зал.

Позднюю весну и лето мы с беременной Еленой провели в Царском селе, сбежав от вечной суеты Петербурга. Сестры поехали с нами, и все свое бесполезное время они тратили на уход за Еленой, одуревшей от такого внимания. Папенька изредка заглядывал к нам, целовал меня в лоб, и проведя с гостями весь вечер, наутро уезжал.  
Я снова начинала раздражаться и страдать от безделья. Ранняя жара прибила пылью деревья, после обеда все вокруг затихало, сестры спали в креслах на террасе, а Елена, боясь духоты, сидела в прохладе дома.  
Степан торчал посреди широкого двора, обмахиваясь веткой, отгоняя оводов, и смотрел, как мужики ворочали какие-то мешки. У меня в голове давно засела одна мысль, и я могла поделиться ею только с казаком. Состроив самую невинную мину, на которую я только была способна, я подкралась к Степану. Он устало вздохнул, когда увидел мою физиономию.   
— Так, графиня, чего бы Вы там себе не задумали, я в том не участвую.  
— Ну Степан, ну миленький! Ты же даже не послушал!  
Старик торопливо зашагал прочь, я погналась за ним, распугивая воробьев, купающихся в пыли.  
— Степан! Помнишь, как мы с тобой в Курляндии верхом катались, а?  
— Помню, графинечка, помню. Вы до стремени не доставали еще, – он остановился, оглядел меня сверху вниз. — Да и щас-то не достанете.  
— Ты зачем такое говоришь?  
Степан тяжело уселся на ступени террасы. Тетки в креслах сморщились, отвернулись.  
— Séraphima, mon enfant, viens à moi, s'il te plaît,— кисло протянула Мария. — Je dois tu dire quelque chose.²  
Я, даже не оборачиваясь на старух, села рядом с казаком.  
— Коль надо будет, сама подойдет,— буркнула я. Степан кивнул, задумчиво глядя себе под ноги.  
Было так жарко, что даже птицы не пели, только картаво стрекотали невидимые кузнечики. Дворовые, кто где, укладывались спать в теньке, потому что работать было невозможно. Я ткнула зазевавшегося Степана в бок локтем.  
— Ну так что, будешь со мной кататься?  
— Э, барышня, дык седла-то даже дамского нет, не куплено.  
— Интересный ты! Зачем мне дамское седло?  
Степан почесал затылок, сбив картуз на лоб.  
— Вы, графиня, уже не дитятко малое, чтобы с Вами эдак разъезжать. Неприлично будет, княжны меня живьем сожрут. Да и Ее Сиятельство тоже в тыку даст, и мне и Вам.  
— Это все глупости, я возьму одежду у Ваньки, да и дело с концом. А Елена только рада будет, что я от старых перечниц отстала. Степан, ну не упрямься!  
Я схватила старика за плечо и начала мотать его, клянча. Тот, в конце концов не выдержал, выдернул руку и встал. Я вскочила следом.  
— Пойду-ка я, с Вашего позволения, прикорну часок. И Вам советую!  
— Нет, ты сначала ответь! Будешь мне помогать, или я сама все сделаю?!  
Степан всплеснул руками.  
— Да теперь уж придется! Еще не хватало, чтобы девица в одиночку верхом каталась, да я ж виноватым и останусь.  
Я радостно запрыгала, казак же устало покачал головой.  
— Ее Сиятельству я все сама расскажу, тут ничего сложного нет, — я кивнула в сторону сестер. — А про этих старух и не думай — что нам до них!  
Степан снова вздохнул и пошел в тень деревьев, чтобы там отдохнуть от всех, и, в основном, от меня. На террасу медленно вышла Елена, укутанная белой прозрачной шалью. Сестры тут же накинулись на нее.  
— Лена, сестрица, сделай замечание Серафиме! — тараторила Лизавета. — Она груба до крайностей, такое нельзя спускать с рук.  
— Вот-вот! — поддакивала Ольга. — Как можно графине постоянно болтать с дворней, чего она у них нахватается!  
— Разве допустимо девице в таком нежном возрасте говорить с этим инвалидом? – возмущалась Мария. — Неплохо бы было найти ей, наконец, хорошую гувернантку.  
Елена не успевала их услышать, они перебивали друг друга, трещали без умолку на отвратительной смеси французского с русским. Я сидела на ступеньках, делая вид, что ничего не слышу, хотя мне хотелось окунуть их кружевами белых чепцов и шелком модных тюрбанов в глубоченную лужу перед воротами, которая не высыхала даже в самую страшную жару.  
Сестры умолкли, и Елена тихо посмеялась. Она позвала меня, и я подошла к ее креслу, не глядя по сторонам. Она взяла меня за запястье.  
— Сима, милая, зачем ты грубишь сестрам?  
Я пожала плечами.  
— И ничего я им не грублю, они сами, на что угодно обижаются.  
— А если честно?  
Мне было очень неловко, да еще и эти три гарпии сверлили взглядом.  
— Я была не очень вежлива, за то прошу прощения.  
Елена усмехнулась, мельком глянула на сестер. Те смутились, стали похожи на лягушек, раздувших зоб.  
— Хорошо, а Степан им чем не угодил? — проворчала я.  
— Он тебе не компания, девушке неприлично таскаться с дворней, тем более с солдатней, — подала голос Мария. Ее брезгливый тон меня взбесил.  
— Да Степан лучше всех вас, вместе взятых! Пустые, глупые старухи! Он не дворня, и не солдатня!  
Княжны снова расшумелись, закудахтали. Елена поморщилась, еле заставила их замолкнуть.  
— Серафима, душа моя, скоро приезжает мадам… Ах, как же ее?  
— Не нужна мне никакая мадам! — бросила я.  
— Она лучшей той невыносимой англичанки, обещаю.  
— Ты много чего обещала, душенька.  
Я освободила руку, отвесила небрежный реверанс и ушла к людям, искать Ваньку. Мне вслед раздавались вздохи и ворчание теток.

В конце июля мы со Степаном потащились на прогулку позднее, чем обычно, но еще по жаре. Лошади медленно вышагивали по пыльной улице, раскачиваясь, как лодки. Перед приближающейся ночной грозой дышать было нечем, и я обливалась потом в шерстяном Ванькином сюртучке.  
— Жарко, Степан, — промямлила я. — Ты как хочешь, а я с ветерком поеду.  
Пока старик не успел что-либо мне возразить, я пятками ударила лошадь по круглым бокам и поскакала тряской рысью, обгоняя редких прохожих. Стало прохладней, меня обдуло, но с непривычки ехать было трудно, и я резко потянула поводья, доскакав до набережной канала у дворцового парка. Лошадь, сдуревшая от жары и моего варварского обращения, все танцевала на одном месте, неловко звеня подковами о брусчатую мостовую, разбрасывая пену. Я рассердилась на глупое животное, не зная, как с ней совладать. Какие-то праздные гусары, валявшиеся за деревьями, хохотали над моей глупостью, начали свистеть, еще сильнее пугая и меня, и лошадь. Я взбеленилась, ударила ее со всей дури хлыстиком, и она, не разбирая дороги, полетела на гусар, которые, вскочив, рассыпались кто куда, ругая меня на чем свет стоит.  
— Вот дурак, уйми уже свою корову!  
Я не на шутку перепугалась, лошадь начала прыгать, ошалев от криков, и, не в силах удержаться в седле, я рухнула вниз, не до конца понимая, что произошло. Тяжелые копыта бились в землю где-то рядом, и я закрыла голову руками, как будто это могло меня спасти.  
— Ой, погубили девку, черти! — закричал прискакавший Степан. — Держи коня, убьет же!  
— Какую еще девку?!  
Гусары разом бросились унимать взбесившуюся лошадь, а я отползла в сторонку, вытирая слезы. Степан спрыгнул с коня, подбежал ко мне, погрозив кулаком растерянным гусарам.  
— Ох, барышня, целы Вы, не задело Вас?  
— Не задело, — всхлипнула я. — Испугало только.  
Что-то теплое поползло по лбу, и я смахнула его ладонью, думая, что это непослушный локон. На пальцах остался темный красный след, и мне совсем поплохело. Степан охнул, достал из кармана платок, притянув мою голову к себе, больно дергая волосы. Чья-то тень упала мне на колени, и я подняла голову, отталкивая казака. Один из гусар, глядя себе под ноги, стоял перед нами, не зная, что сказать.  
— Я извиняюсь, Вы… Позвольте, мы же не знали, что это женщина…  
— Тьфу на вас, господа! — рявкнул Степан. — Кто здесь старший, ну-ка позови!  
— Я старший…  
— Вы, значит, пойдете к Его Высокопревосходительству да к начальству разбираться.  
Красивый офицер совсем растерялся, опустил голову, густо покраснел, и мне стало жаль его.  
— Степан, я сама виновата, с лошадью не совладала. Пусти их.  
— Пустить?! — обомлел казак. — Да Вы ж из-за них расшиблись!  
— Да, пустить, — процедила я. — Я сказала.  
Степан фыркнул, впихнул мне в руку мой же носовой платок, и вперевалку пошел ругаться на гусар, успокаивающих мою лошадь.  
— Я прошу у Вас прощения, за себя и за них, — сказал офицер, смущенно сплетая пальцы. — Мы Вас приняли за... мы не думали, что Вы не сумеете справиться с конем.  
— Все хорошо.  
На смуглом восточном лице светились голубые глаза, и мне, как маленькому ребенку, стесняющегося незнакомцев, захотелось убежать от этого офицера, спрятаться за спиной у Степана. Галстук стал узок, и я рывками потянула его с шеи, запрокинув голову.  
— Боже, да у Вас кровь! — дернулся гусар.  
Я приложила платок ко лбу, потому что кровь пошла сильнее, обжигая кожу. Дышать стало трудно, говорить тоже. Бледное жаркое небо унеслось вверх, и я упала в чьи-то руки.

Естественно, после такого никто больше не пускал меня из дому без присмотра новой француженки и как минимум двух теток, тащившихся со своими зонтами перед нами. Мадам Пти, хоть и была прекрасно образована, оказалась той еще дурочкой, и я дразнила ее,называя Цесаркой. Она ни слова не понимала по-русски и весело смеялась в ответ на все мои колкости. Кроме всего, она была красива модной в ту пору красотой, и тетки долго не хотели ее нанимать, опасаясь, что та окажется распутной, а я именно поэтому сказала Елене, что приму только Пти в качестве воспитательницы. Елена сдалась, не сумев меня переспорить. Мадам в первый же день за глаза назвала княжон «grenouilles ridées»³, получила от кого-то дурацкую анонимную записку и подарила мне перстенек с черным камнем. Мы быстро подружились. Степан уехал к отцу в Петербург, и я недолго грустила из-за него.

В августе мы с мадам каждый день гуляли неподалеку от дворца. Там всегда ошивалась интересная, бестолковая толпа, и красивую француженку часто провожали взглядом: дамы презрительно поджав губы, а молодые господа дерзко подняв лорнеты.⁴  
Тогда был ветреный день, облака неслись, бросая огромные, быстрые тени, и деревья шумели, блистая белой изнанкой листьев. Мадам ругалась на погоду, одергивая неловкие складки тоненького платья и непрестанно поправляя капор, мешавший ей смотреть. Я смеялась над ее игрушечными ругательствами, отмахиваясь от локонов, ползущих в глаза. Вдруг Пти остановилась как вкопанная.  
— Oh, Séraphima, c'est Sa Majesté! — пискнула она, указывая на мужские фигуры в конце аллеи.  
— Et alors?  
— Et il y a son frère, Son Altesse, oh mon Dieu!⁵  
Мадам совсем потеряла голову, начала щипать себя за щеки, исподволь поправлять платье. Император и Его Высочество медленно шли нам навстречу, о чем-то болтая.   
Мы поравнялись с ними, и Пти поклонилась, вложив в поклон все свое изящество, кокетливо потупив взгляд и приложив ладонь к открытому декольте платья, придержав вышитый мелкими цветами шарф. Я, с открытым ртом наблюдавшая это действо, совсем забыла соблюсти этикет и поклонилась, тряхнув локонами, только после незаметного тычка мадам.  
Император хитро загляделся на гувернантку, ласково кивнул в ответ. Цесаревич во все глаза смотрел на нас, нагло улыбаясь, и я увидела в нем покойного императора. Как тогда в Летнем саду он улыбнулся мне, так и я сейчас снова машинально улыбнулась в ответ, но не цесаревичу, а призраку в нем.  
Мы разошлись, Пти глубоко дышала, закусив губу, что-то журчала мне, но я не слушала. Взяв ее под руку, я смотрела назад, обернувшись, и Константин, странно глядя мне в глаза в ответ, что-то говорил на ухо брату.

Перед сном Пти расчесывала мне волосы, все не прекращая болтать о дневной встрече. Я сидела перед зеркалом, глядя на отражение мадам, корчившей рожицы, говорившей слишком эмоционально.  
— А ты заметила, как уродлив Константин? Боже, и не поверишь, что они братья!  
— Он очень похож на покойного государя, царствие ему небесное.  
— Ты его видела? Дружок мой, тогда все ясно! Он же сумасшедший!  
Я смутилась, обернулась на нее.  
— Кто, цесаревич – сумасшедший?  
— Ну, раз он так похож на отца, то да! Тот же был сумасшедшим, разве нет?  
От глупости этой цесарки у меня будто иссякли все жизненные силы. Я вздохнула.  
— Если бы мы все походили на отцов, то я бы была словно булатная сталь.  
Мадам задумчиво распутывала расческой мои кудри, зажав их в кулак у самой головы. В конце концов она неуверенно спросила, покусывая ноготок:  
— Серафима, как ты думаешь, они запомнили меня?  
Поморщившись, я отвернулась обратно к зеркалу. Мутное отражение бурой комнаты и свечки впереди напомнили святочные гадания в Курляндии в детстве.⁶ Дело принимало странный, но любопытный оборот, и мной полностью овладело чувство приятного страха и нетерпения.  
— Я думаю, что лучше об этом не думать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мята на языке цветов означает "подозрение".  
1)Акант - растение, иногда называемое "медвежья лапа". Часто изображается на капителях и прочих архитектурных элементах.  
2)Серафима, дитя мое, подойди ко мне, пожалуйста. Мне тебе надо кое-что сказать.  
3) морщинистые лягушки, гадкие жабы.  
4)Прямо направленный лорнет, как и очки, как и вообще любые окуляры, считался жестом дерзким. Пристальный взгляд, в особенности на женщину - вообще чем-то запредельным. Вспомните "Онегина", ну.  
5)— О, Серафима, это Его Величество!  
— И что?  
— И там его брат, Его Высочество, о боже мой!  
6)Во время некоторых святочных гаданий в отражении в зеркале за спиной гадающей может появиться образ ее суженого. Это уже "Светлана".


	7. День. Урок третий.

* * *

* * *

Три месяца я просыпался с его именем. Я просыпался с напоминанием о нем, тремя колючими полосами терзавшим мою спину. Но молчание с его стороны заставляло молчать и меня.  
Три месяца я боялся самого себя, ненавидел самого себя. Соня неотлучно была рядом, искренне пытаясь помочь мне прийти в себя и забыть обо всем. Преисподняя, как известно, полна добрыми намерениями.  
Три проклятых месяца я пытался заново научиться дышать, а теперь меня снова хватают за горло.  
В Царском селе бушевала поздняя осень, корчилась в предсмертных муках. Последние ржавые листочки на деревьях были отзвуками красоты, прошедшей мимо меня. Вода в Большом озере была темная, похожая на смолу, в ней вдалеке грустно отражался белесый Зал. Все вокруг дышало тоской, и только Борей веселился, пытаясь сорвать с нас шляпы и накидки.  
Александр шел и рассказывал Соне, как удивительна его будущая невеста. Константин плелся сзади, рядом со мной, закатывая глаза.   
— Хотя знаете, мне кажется, она думает, что я холоден с ней из-за того, что она мне безразлична.  
— Что вы, Ваше Высочество! Я все же убеждена в том, что ей известны ваши истинные чувства.  
Константин нарочито громко зевнул. Мне, видимо, оставалось только нарочито громко заплакать.  
— Ах, княжна, женщины такие загадочные существа даже в столь юном возрасте.  
— Позвольте возразить, Ваше Высочество, ничего загадочного в нас нет. Просто нужно слушать и слышать то, что мы говорим.  
Константин наклонился ко мне и пробурчал:  
— Когда так, то я лучше помру в счастливом неведении.  
Я от неожиданности засмеялся. Соня удивленно обернулась.  
— Как хорошо, Андрей, что ты снова улыбаешься.  
Как жестоко говорить калеке, что у него снова отросла нога, из-за того, что он смог дотянуться до костыля.  
Мы подошли к Гроту, князья откланялись и пошли в сторону дворца. Какой же я глупый трус. Сердце будто проткнули парадной шпажкой, да там ее и оставили.  
Соня молча взяла меня под руку и повела в глубину парка, где мы должны были встретить нашу француженку, тайком от отца убежавшую на свидание. Мне хотелось домой, в Гатчину.  
Екатерининский дворец по сравнению с Гатчинским казался изящным, построенным для создания небесного, живущего в вечном празднике, с осознанием своей силы и красоты. Мне не было места ни тут, ни в Павловске, от которого веяло домашним уютом, принадлежавшим кому-то другому.  
Соня остановилась у скамейки завязать распустившуюся ленту в волосах, а я сошел с дорожки, внимательно глядя себе под ноги, пиная хрустящие листья, погрузившись в какой-то транс, стараясь ни о чем больше не думать.  
— Андрей!  
Я обернулся, внезапно вырванный из своего сна. Рядом с Соней стоял запыхавшийся Александр.  
— Андрей, дырявая моя голова, я совсем забыл тебе отдать.  
Он стоял, шумно дыша, раскрасневшийся и растрепанный, криво улыбался мне, и конверт в его руке дрожал. Я забрал его, положил в карман. Александр неловко потоптался на месте, оглядываясь на Соню.  
Куда делась его слащавая учтивость, и неколебимое изящество, интересно знать?  
— Андрей, у тебя все хорошо?  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза, но не увидел там абсолютно ничего. Ни моря, ни неба, ни глубины.  
— Да, Ваше Высочество.  
Мимолетное раздражение исказило его черты, но тут же исчезло, и появилась улыбка фарфоровой маски.  
— Тогда до встречи, душа моя.  
Я не подал виду, снова поклонился. Соня улыбнулась ему оскалом, и Александр ушел. В небе над нами потянулся журавлиный клин, нежно поющий свою бесконечную осеннюю песню. Соня задумчиво смотрела Александру вслед.  
— Какой же он все-таки гадкий, если подумать.  
— О чем ты?  
— Да так, ни о чем. Пойдем скорей, братец. Бонна нас уже потеряла, наверное.

Письмо я, не читая, спрятал между книг в библиотеке, хотя мог бы просто положить его посреди гостиной. Мама уехала в Москву, чтобы больше не вернуться, и Соня горько плакала об этом. А мне было нисколь не жаль расставаться с матерью. Ни веря ни единому моему слову, сразу после выздоровления, она потащила меня в церковь. Силой, волоком, чуть ли не за волосы, на исповедь, на колени. В чем я должен был исповедоваться? В чем я виноват, и перед кем?  
Священник лупоглазо вздыхал, жидкая бороденка дрожала на подбородке. И вот этой рыбьей роже я должен быть рассказать все, вывернуться перед ним наизнанку.  
— Ну?..  
— Я не знаю…  
— Не бойся, не бойся. Что ты? Родителей чтишь?  
К черту бы таких родителей. Не видел, что ли, как меня на колени швырнули?  
— Чту.  
Мать смотрела, стоя поодаль. Это смешно, она и вправду решила, что я буду раскаиваться? В церкви так легко врать.  
Меня спрашивали, не скоромничаю ли я, не ударяюсь ли в «поганый афеизм», даю ли я милостыню, снова что-то про пост… Мелочи, крохи для воробьев на паперти, копоть от свечей и потемневшие от спин стены, обитый порог.  
Я должен был научиться любви у людей, в жизни никого не любивших и не ненавидевших, спокойно проживших в грязи страха и терпения, в сером болоте безразличия и презрения. Смех, смех да и только.  
Сентябрь прибил мелким дождичком пыль, заволок небо серой паутиной. Мы возвращались из церкви, экипаж резко качался на ухабистой дороге. Мамаша пыталась узнать, что за бес меня попутал, не понимая, что делает только хуже и убеждает меня в моей правоте.  
— Вы не так все поняли, — вздыхал я. — И наказали зря.  
С этой морокой я научусь врать так, что сам Сатана не раскусит.  
— Ты еще благодарен будешь мне, запомни!  
— Не могу быть благодарен за истязания, маменька.  
— Благодарен будешь за то, что не отправила тебя в монастырь, — прошипела она.  
Я отвернулся, уставился в окно.  
— Грех содомский поганей воровства, — через силу проговорила мать.  
Мне стоило титанических усилий не рассмеяться ей в лицо.  
— Вы не так все поняли…  
Отец защищал меня, как мог; последней каплей стала пощечина, которую отвесила мне мать перед ним.  
— Не тронь моего сына, глупая ты баба!  
— Ах, твоего сына! Ты его родил, что ли? Ты его под сердцем носил? Ты, может быть, рожал двое суток? А, князь Павел?  
— Родить-то ты родила, — забрюзжал отец, усаживаясь обратно в кресло. — А бить тебе его никто права не давал. На детей даже я руку поднять не смею.  
— Лучше бы ты их колачивал, выбил бы дурь всю… — бросила мать.  
— Меня в детстве колотили, как собаку, да что-то я большого ума в себе не наблюдаю, — съязвил отец.  
— Я, маменька, не просил, чтобы меня рожали двое суток, — тихо сказал я. Они с отцом обернулись на меня, я опустил взгляд. — Я зато просил, помнится, чтобы меня, князя, не секли на дворе, как вора.  
Мать задохнулась в своем возмущении.  
— Что же, Афанасия твоего мне надо было высечь?! За то, что записки твои мерзкие таскал? Ах, и вправду лучше бы его, а не нашего князиньку, его ты хотя бы жалеешь, хоть бы немного стыда проснулось бы, —  
— Вам надо стыдиться, а не мне! — вспыхнул я, повысил, кажется, первый раз в жизни голос.  
Мать только рот открыла, но отец ее перебил:  
— Поди-ка, Андрей, вон…  
Я вышел. За дверью, конечно, подслушивала Соня. Подбородок у нее дрожал, она стояла, вытянувшись как часовой.  
— Дураки великовозрастные, — пожал плечами я.  
Соня бросилась, плача, ко мне на шею, я нехотя принялся утешать ее.  
А потом мама не разговаривала ни с кем. И уехала в Москву. Они с отцом говорили на разных языках: тот был предан всю жизнь одному только наследнику, никому не нужному, мать всегда держала нос по ветру. Привязанность отца она простить могла, привязанность мою она хотела загубить на корню, не дать разрастись сорняку. После этого в Гатчине все снова пошло по-прежнему: отец целыми днями драл горло перед строем, меня все так же пытались насильно научить математике, а Соню насильно пытались научить вышивать и правильно обмахиваться веером.  
Первый снег обветрил мне щеки, забрал последние краски природы, накрыл белым саваном холода все мои шрамы и до весны сковал мне сердце.  
Сегодня к нам приехал доктор Михельсон вместе с семьей, и я, поздоровавшись, ретировался в библиотеку. Доротея была тишайшим ребенком, а вот назойливый Пауль даже меня доводил до белого каления.  
Не зажигая свечей, окутанный тишиной, я сидел, закинув ноги на подлокотник кресла, бездумно вперив взгляд в темное дерево шкафов, и слушал смех, доносившийся снизу.  
Сколько же можно себя жалеть, самому противно. Я устал постоянно быть несчастным, устал настолько, что больше нет сил жаловаться, нет сил плакать. Что со мной будет дальше?  
Нараспашку дернув дверь, забежал Пауль, с радостным криком:  
— Вот ты где, отшельник! Чего сидишь один?  
— Я устал Пауль, будь добр, уйди.  
Он быстро прошел, уселся в кресло напротив меня. Уходить он и не думал.  
— Ты знаешь, князь, со мной тут произошло кое-что чудесное.  
— Поздравляю. Теперь вернись к дамам, они без тебя умрут от тоски.  
— Странно, что ты первый упомянул дам! Про них речь и пойдет.  
Безумно интересно. Меня ничего в мире не могло волновать меньше, чем женщины. Я взял со стола книжку, надеясь, что мой намек будет понят.  
— Андрей, в темноте книжки не почитаешь, а вот послушать, как друг твой в первый раз принял дары Эроса будет полезно.  
— О Боже! Еще чего!  
— Я же из дружеских побуждений, князь. К тому же предостерегу тебя от будущих ошибок.  
— Нет уж, уволь, я готов ошибаться.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, а когда перед тобой в наряде Евы будет лежать прекрасная дама, пожалеешь, что не захватил с собой письменных инструкций.  
Пауль еще не начал говорить, а я уже чувствовал, что покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
— Э, да я и в темноте вижу, что ты раскраснелся, как девица. Впрочем, ничего удивительного.  
Он сел, как я, скрестил руки и уставился в потолок.  
— Все гораздо сложней, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, между нами говоря. Зная тебя, я боюсь, что ты не справишься.   
— Пауль, пожалуйста…  
— Но знаешь, мягкость и жар девичьего тела, а потом как молнией в темя! Это тебе не под одеялом в одиночку трястись, —  
Я закрыл лицо книжкой, пытаясь не закричать.  
— Но поэзии в этом конечно мало, больше физиологии. Черт, никогда в жизни так не потел.  
— Пауль, я не могу это слушать.  
— Андрей, вернись с небес на землю. Все страсти рано или поздно этим заканчиваются, такова уж человеческая натура. Твои возлюбленные греки, — он указал на книгу у меня руках, — только про радости плоти и думали.  
На обложке золотыми буквами было отпечатано «CICERŌ».  
— Пауль, я тронут твоей заботой, но мне еще рановато о подобном думать.  
— По тебе не скажешь, а девицам только внешность и подавай.  
— Нас, видимо, интересуют разные девицы.

Пауль замолчал, уязвленный. В неуютной тишине часы глухо пробили семь. Он тут же вскочил, как черт на пружине.  
— Кажется, подают ужин! Не задерживайся! — бросил он мне, убегая.  
Пауль оставил меня наедине со своими мыслями, злым и смущенным. Каким бы он ни был идиотом, а все же говорил правду.  
«Все страсти рано или поздно этим заканчиваются».  
Я жил над миром, я пошлого дыхания не знал. Ну, то есть знал, конечно. Знал от Пауля, а Пауль из отцовских атласов да от слишком общительного дядьки, бывшего солдата. Знания передавались тайком, догадками и недомолвками, а иногда и с излишними подробностями, но знания, меня не касающиеся… У меня не было никакого желания узнавать, как выглядит обнаженный Александр, не говоря уже о том, что можно было сделать…  
Я сполз в кресле, вдавливая лицо в разворот книги. Какой ужас, какой кошмар, да чтоб этот Пауль провалился со своими мягкостью и жаром. Кровь горела, и я стеснялся самого себя.  
Взгляд в полутьме зацепился за белый треугольник, светившийся между корешками книг.  
С трудом поднявшись, я на полусогнутых ногах подошел к шкафу и достал конверт. Даже не представляю, что он мог там написать, и зачем.  
Я сел на подоконник, пытаясь поймать синий свет декабрьского дня. Александр целый лист с двух сторон исписал своим мелким круглым почерком.  
Не знаю, сколько я просидел, пытаясь разобрать и увидеть хоть одну ценную мысль в этом потоке извинений и самобичевания.  
Пустышка. Две страницы ни о чем.  
Последнее предложение было единственным, в котором он говорил правду.  
«В своем сердце я сохраню тот день, когда мы с тобой попали под ливень в Павловске, но только в сердце. Не думай, что услышишь от меня об этом когда-нибудь снова, и прости меня за все, друг мой». 

Значило это все, что придется мне искать опоры в самом себе, что придется каждым вздохом оправдывать свое существование, свое присутствие. Что со мной будет?.. Мне не будет места рядом. Я не буду ползти в деятели, просить славы и наград, просить памяти для себя. Голос мой, как и голоса сотен тысяч таких, как я, канет в небытие.

Александр пытался науськивать Пушку на белок, Константин своими криками этих белок распугивал, я силился что-то сделать, но слишком быстро утомился хохотом, сел на траву. Вдалеке меж деревьев замелькали юбки, князья замерли, всматриваясь. Дамы остановились перед фонтаном, князья снова пристали к бедному щенку.  
— Давай, давай, чертушка рыжий, ну!  
— Князь Андрей, твой пёс не слушается...  
— Да ты же с белкой родня, морда красная!  
— Ваше Высочество, так нет же кругом ни одной белки.  
— Пускай на дерево ползёт!  
— Вы бы ещё лошадь на дерево заставили ползти-с, Ваше Высочество...  
— А ты, Голицын, вообще молчи, не то заставлю тебя по дубу карабкаться.  
Ветерок донёс с моря мигание чаячьих песен, зашумел деревьями. Князь Голицын задрал голову, убирая волосы со лба, погрустнел отчего-то. Процессия пошла в нашу сторону, перед самым моим носом в траве пронеслась белка, Пушка, тявкнув, вырвался, понёсся за ней. Константин отвлёкся от выгула придворных, торжествующе заорал и погнался за псом, чуть не сбив Голицына с ног.  
— Бабушка увидит во что он чулки превратил, сразу уши надерет...  
— Однако, а вдруг он правда белку поймает?  
— Не говорите ерунды, Александр Николаич.  
— Я, Андрей Павлович, не имею привычки говорить ерунды.  
На повороте показалась левретка, оборачивающаяся на императрицу, мы судорожно начали отряхиваться от листьев, веток, ещё черт пойми чего. Александр побледнел, кивнув нам, направился навстречу бабке, выпрямившись, словно кол проглотил.  
Маменька оглядывала меня с головы до ног, снимала налипшую дрянь, я будто бы и не отряхивался.  
— Хм, отпрыск Голицынский тоже здесь, — проворчала она себе под нос. Она вытащила мне из волос веточку, я недоуменно на неё уставился. — Вы что тут творили, сударь мой?  
— Их Высочества изволили Пушку на белок натравливать.  
— Ах, какие шалуны, право слово.  
— Его Высочество и князь Александр меня учили на латыни браниться... Почему нас с Соней латыни не учат?  
Маменька нахмурилась, махнула мне в лицо веером.  
— Офицерам латынь ни к чему, а дамам и подавно, — сказала она. — И не желаю больше ничего слышать о князе Александре. Тебе ровесник Его Высочество Константин, их и держись...  
Константин был груб, часто щипался и толкался, смеялся над своими шутками, таскал меня за волосы, не нравился мне, и часто дразнил меня до слез.  
— Но я, маменька, больше люблю Его Высочество Александра, — надулся я.  
— Я не прошу тебя любить, я прошу держаться. Рядом с императорской фамилией эти глупости забудь. Тебя никто из них любить не будет, потому что их – двое, а таких, как ты - много. Держись Его Высочества Константина и не высовывайся. Быть другом брата Императора надежней, чем другом самого Императора. Послушай меня, коль сам еще наивен, агнец мой.  
Ни слова не разобрав, я кивнул, смутившись. Александр шёл рядом с бабкой, заложив руки за спину, услужливо улыбался на её разговоры, глядя мимо неё на блеск ветреного залива. Пыхтя, им навстречу торопливо вышел Константин, перепуганный, растрёпанный, в сбитом набок галстуке, тащил на руках вырывающегося Пушку. Императрица остановилась, всплеснула руками. Константин кивнул, насупившись, понёс возвращать щенка.  
— Знатная псина, — провозгласил он, протягивая мне Пушку. — По деревьям только ползти не умеет.  
— Покорно благодарю, Ваше Высочество, — с серьезной миной поклонился я.  
Константин уставился на меня, как на новые ворота, поморгал, потом помотал головой.  
— Голову тебе напекло, что ли? — сварливо крикнул он, уже возвращаясь к бабке.  
Родительская мудрость не пригодилась. Может быть, они просто не были еще утомлены людьми. Может быть, оттого положение многих и было так шатко, что они, как попугаи, повторяли отполированные фразы. Может быть, не стоило возводить дружбу в идол, а человека сужать до титула. Кто знает, какую службу мне потом сослужит моя наивность?  
Я не сразу заметил как Александр, лукаво улыбаясь, обернулся на меня, совсем уже не слушая Императрицу. Пушка вилял хвостом, путаясь у меня под ногами, запинаясь о свои же лапы, а я почувствовал, как отчего-то краснею до кончиков ушей.


	8. Грязь. Урок третий.

* * *

* * *

Страшно представить, что с человеком происходит, хоть чуть ему власти над другими дай!.. Хотя бы и ничтожную власть ничтожному человеку. Самому страшно, разве так я над Настей да Ефимом издевался?  
— Лупи, его, лупи, — заливался Истомин, чуть со стула не валился со смеху.  
Илья прикрыл спину рукой, я отдернул ее, снова влепил ему тростью.  
— Князинька, да простите, Господи, — сипло кричал Илья. — Простите дурака!  
Я схватил его за жидкую бороденку, поднял подбородок.  
— У-у, ты, собака, в глаза смотри!  
Рябое лицо сморщилось, глаза сливались, как у слепого крота, слезливые, старые. Такого и бить жалко было. Я замахнулся, дал ему отползти в сторону.  
В таком доме, как у Истомина, тяжко было жить одному, тут все давило на тебя, хоть было и светло, и просторно, и легко, в завитушечках каких-то, да в светящемся золоте. Но князь жил один, челядь вся пряталась по углам, чтобы не попадаться на глаза, да и не много он и держал челяди. Не оборачиваясь на распластавшегося в поклонах Илью, я устало плюхнулся на стул, запыхавшись. Истомин довольно болтал бокалом, ковыряясь в зубах. Трость выскользнула из моей уставшей руки, покатилась с грохотом по паркетам.  
— Что, Филя, надолго ты сегодня в наши края? — протянул князь, наклоняя голову, следя за тростью.  
— М-гм, — кивнул я.  
— Это хорошо, — он поставил бокал, слишком громко поставил. — А папаша твой где нынче?  
— Пьет, — легко ответил я, опрокинул стопку.  
На накрытом столе было приборов двадцать, и еды - на такую же толпу, все фрукты, вино, белое, красное, игристое, водка блестела в хрустальных графинчиках, - голландский натюрморт. В столовой были только мы вдвоем.  
Все было хорошо, пока не наступал вечер, и комнаты белые не становились рыжими от свечей, и не появлялась, незаметно, сама по себе, толпа всякого сброду. Племянник князя, мой ровесник, рыжий Левушка, учил меня, и страшно было слушать.  
— Ты главное с ним не спорь, — пожимал он плечами. — Тогда еще сносно. Будешь спорить – получишь так, что пожалеешь, что жив остался.  
Он показал ладонь. Два красных шрама ползли друг напротив друга.  
— Это чего такое? — у меня дыхание перехватило.  
— Это он… шпагой, — Левушка вздохнул. — Ну, я ее схватил, он и сам перепугался.  
— Ой-ой-ой, — пробормотал я. — Такого не было пока.  
— А твой отец, говоришь, давно его знает?  
— Давненько. Я еще маленький был. Да и сам князь, верно, как мы был…  
— Так-с… Может, и не такой он плохой, все-таки? — поднял Левушка брови. — Отец-то твой, знать, не дурак?  
— Дурак, еще какой дурак, — помрачнел я.  
А в тот вечер пришел и отец. Истомин развеселился, спрятал меня от него, заперся со мной в кабинете. Кабы я знал, чего он удумал, вышел бы через окно, прямо в Мойку. Но кровь горячила, вино ее разбавило, а трости под рукой не оказалось. Жалко мне его стало, раз он от гостей в своем же доме прячется по углам, вместо того, чтобы гнать их. Но прогони он их – останется один, с попорченным мной, резаным Левушкой.  
Пил я мало, напивался быстро, это все проклятые пленные турки, - магометов закон запрещал пить. Истомин вертел в руках кинжалик-иглу, посмеивался, развалившись в кресле, над моей пьяной болтовней, я сидел перед ним на столе, болтая ногами, но что-то страшное уже расползалось чернильным пятном по потолку.  
— Филька, — он вдруг поднялся, подвинулся ко мне. — Потрогай-ка какой острый…  
Он протянул мне кинжал, я взял его, все еще улыбаясь зачем-то. Я вспомнил Левушкины шрамы.  
— Дайте руку.  
Истомин елейно улыбался, изредка хитро поглядывая на меня, как нашкодивший ребенок. Уткнув лезвие кинжала-иголки ему в ладонь, я надавил, заглянул ему в глаза. Выкатилась кровавая жемчужина, влажно набухла, я закусил губу.  
— Больно?  
Он помотал головой, взгляд его стал похож на помои из окна. Он подвинулся ближе, сел на самый край кресла. В зале по-звериному хохотали гости, пищала флейта. Дверь была заперта изнутри.  
Я провел кинжалом, не дал ему сжать пальцы. Он зашипел, я вскочил, зажал его руку локтем, вторая полоска получилась кривой, глубокой. Он вырвался, схватил меня за горло, вырвал кинжалик из рук.  
— Ну, теперь не обижайся, — быстро ухмыльнулся Истомин.  
Стиснув кинжал, он все еще душил меня, приложил лезвие к моим губам. Задрожав, как в лихорадке, стараясь не давить во всю силу, он повел расцветающую царапину наискось, вскрыв тонкую кожу губ, топя в крови кончик лезвия-иглы. Я улыбнулся, разрывая царапину сильнее, глотая свою же кровь, Истомин дернулся, выпустил меня.  
— А если я тебе его в брюхо щас воткну? — испуганно пригрозил он.  
— Давайте, — кровь не останавливалась, впору было и плеваться, улыбаться становилось все больнее.  
И разве не пришел я к нему в следующий день, и потом, и еще, и снова? Разве не сам я чуть не придушил его, и разве не сам я плевал в лицо его Илье, и не я ли издевался над Левушкой, когда почувствовал, что ничего мне за это не будет? Страшно, страшно становится, когда хоть ничтожная власть достается человеку ничтожному. Но чего поделать-то? Сказал бы мне кто, что я доиграюсь, что прилетит мне обратно с такой же силой, остановился бы я? Истомин не остановился. Я не хуже.  
Дома было холодно, черно и голодно. Отец был в гульбе, дома появлялся, как в гостях, редко, - кажется, даже не топили. Полкан печально грыз какую-то поганую кость во дворе, вскочил, когда увидел меня, замотал лохматым хвостом. Загремев цепью, он подбежал, неумело ластясь, и я потрепал пса за ухом. Почему-то собачье умиление увязалось с тем, что я не поздоровался с Настей, и связь эта не смутила меня, а встала на свое место.  
Отец снова уходил куда-то, был накручен и накрахмален, мрачнел в кабинете над чьим-то внезапно поймавшим его письмом, похмельно икал. Я постучался по открытым дверям.  
— День добрый.  
— Добрый, добрый, — рассеяно покивал отец.  
Я подошел, встал у него за спиной. Он быстро сложил письмо, убрал в ящик стола. Ключ не повернул.  
— Где пропадал? — холодно спросил он.  
— Письмо от матери?  
— С чего ты взял?  
Он вздохнул, торопливо поднялся, не глядя на меня. Застряв перед зеркалом, он мельком недоуменно пожал плечами. На меня накатило, я сморщился, чтобы не зареветь в голос тут же, перед этим мошенником. Что-то мудря с галстуком, отец бросил:  
— Будь добр, кудряшку отрежь как-нибудь, на память…  
Вся грязь разом смешалась, не было такого, чтобы все уместилось в одном моменте, а тут я одновременно и бил мужика, который не мог защищаться, и щемил служанку, и пугал насильника, и плакал из-за мамы, которая меня за что-то бросила. Мог бы я ей что-нибудь такое же подлое сделать в ответ? Я вытащил ящик, быстро сунул себе письмо за пазуху.  
— Филипп! — крикнул отец, шагнув ко мне.  
Я схватил ножницы темного серебра, остатки былой Унтербергеровской роскоши, отец застыл. Губы-то все еще не зажили у меня. Я разом отрезал длиннющую свою косицу, бросил на стол, она рассыпалась по оставленной книге.  
— Столько на память хватит? Могу еще…  
Я оттянул нижнюю губу, но тут уже и Настя зашла, ахнула, и они с отцом вдвоем скрутили меня, отобрали ножницы, бросили их куда-то в угол.

Погода стояла дрянная, я нацепил утром кеды, и сейчас они уже все вымокли. Редкие машины переваливались по глубоким лужам грунтовки, пыльная, а сейчас склизкая трава обочины испачкала все джинсы. Сима, пытаясь не отставать, где-то сзади прыгала, неразборчиво через дождь материлась. На переезде тащился товарняк, мы ждали, сгорбившись, глотая капли. На цистерне, проползшей мимо, кривыми буквами кто-то написал признание в светлых чувствах, которое еще не успели смыть.  
— Еще тупее места не нашлось, что ли? — буркнула Сима.  
Поезд проехал, печально умолк сонный сигнал. Дойдя до перекрестка, мы лениво распрощались, Сима сердито зашагала прочь, не оборачиваясь.  
Под воротами опять была огромная мутная лужа, я еле перелез, на последнем издыхании поднялся по крыльцу. В доме было тихо, в коридоре больше не стояли мамины чемоданы. Стянув насквозь мокрые кеды, я повесил джинсовку, она упала с вешалки, я не стал подбирать. Свет из-за грозы отключили, из-за дождя было холодно, серо. Папа сидел на кухне, курил, уставившись в пепельницу. Еще торчали вкривь и вкось окурки с помадой. Я чихнул, папа помотал головой, оглядел меня сверху вниз. Я сел рядом.  
— Иди переодевайся быстро, — нахмурился он, снова уставился в пустоту.  
— Че, все?  
Он помолчал, затянулся. Дождь из-за ветра прошелся по крыше тяжелым градом, ветки постучали в окна. Я не знал, что сказать.  
— А че, меня не дождаться было? Вот ваще никак?  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — огрызнулся папа. — Я сам полчаса назад домой пришел.  
— А…  
Я почесал затылок, надул губу. Запищала микроволновка, холодильник ожил, свет мигнул и включился во всем доме, даже на светлой веранде. Кто-то щелкал выключателями, значит.  
— Иди переодевайся, — отвлеченно сказал папа. — Еще простыть тебе не хватало.  
Я поднялся, кряхтя, побрел к себе наверх. Папа пошел по дому выключать свет, я остановился в темноте на самом верху лестницы. Он тоже остановился, рука на выключателе, сам весь желтый, под самой лампочкой, в узорах бабкиного абажура.  
— Пап, — прогундосил я. — Пиздец.  
Он отмахнулся, выключил свет.  
— Не забудь кеды высушить, — и ушел.

В любую погоду, в любое время года, замок всегда был одного цвета, всегда светился, называй этот цвет перчаткой Лопухиной, капризом ли Императора, или порезом на боку лосося. Снова мы с Симой торопились под дождем, коротко переругивались, втянув голову в плечи, сгорбившись в капюшонах, часто моргая, чтобы видеть хоть что-нибудь перед собой.  
— Как-то это все по-детски выходит, — сказала Сима на мостике. — Несерьезно.  
— По мне уж лучше так, — пожал плечами я. — Лучше так, хоть как-то поизящней…  
— Всралась тебе эта изящность? — проворчала она. — Масонство какое-то.  
Мы зашли в ворота, постояли немного в тени, позадирали головы на огромные колонны.  
— А тебе… Тебе вот не стыдно так бегать? — робко спросила Сима. — Есть же куча всего интересного, знаешь, типа, поэзия обычной жизни, критический реализм, Гоголь, Федотов, хуе-мое…  
— Интересно то, что и Гоголь, и Федотов под конец жизни с ума сошли от твоего критического реализма, — усмехнулся я.  
— Да, зато идеалисты себе горло резали и в сердце стреляли.  
— Потому что надо правильно бегать, не перебарщивая.  
— Ай, ну! — отмахнулась Сима. — Нам спорить бесполезно, оба идиоты.  
— В спорах рождается истина.  
— Хуистина, — парировала она.  
По лестнице к входу в музей поднимались дамы в пальто, брезгливо нас оглядевшие.  
— Ладно, пойдем уже, — вздохнул я.  
— Че, прям так... и это?..  
— Ага, именно так, — заржал я.  
У памятника стоял, задрав голову, какой-то чувак, засунув руки в карманы, покачивался взад-вперед. Никакого уважения. Небо в кольце колодца двора неслось мимо, клубами и водой, выло в печных трубах.  
— Не делай себе кумира и никакого изображения того, что на небе вверху и что на земле внизу, и что в водах ниже земли.  
— Технически!.. мы никаких правил не нарушаем, — заметила Сима.  
— Мы сами себя в желтый дом сдаем, добровольно.  
— У тебя мама почти то же самое сделала, — огрызнулась она, потом спохватилась, закрыла рот руками, посмотрела испуганно.  
— Ну да, — кивнул я.  
И вслед за небом понесся воздух, понеслись волны, лужи, весенняя грязь и слякоть, голые черные ветки рассекли желтые дома, и вправду были ограничены возможности человеческого понимания.  
Если так стремился к изящности, то мог бы и что-то другое выдумать, а не педофила-садиста и грязных мальчишек, знаешь ли. Это не от меня зависит же, совсем не от меня. Но пока что мне помогает, и я буду отвечать на вопросы вопросами, а там, гляди, эта путаница сожрет, как змея, сама себя.

Мальчик запрокинул голову, побледнел до последней кровиночки. Истомин бился в мелкой дрожи, серые глаза почернели, он не сводил взгляда с позеленевшего лица мальчика.  
— Это ты виноват, — сказал он, не глядя на меня. — Ты виноват.  
— Нет, это вы, — спокойно возразил я. — Я его и пальцем не тронул.  
Я бросил подушку обратно на кровать, пошел к двери. Истомин все еще держал мальчика на руках, голые ноги светились в свинцовом полусвете.  
— Позови Илью, слышишь? Позови, — он потерянно посмотрел на меня, не видя.  
— Да я и так за ним шел, — я вышел из спальни.  
В кабинете было светло, солнце заходило, красным светился потолок. Мальчика было жалко ровно до тех пор, пока он не начал брыкаться. Противный, грязный мальчишка, с черными, засохшими соплями под носом, ногтями с траурной полоской, волосы пострижены какими-то клочками, как у пса лишайного. Нет, совсем не жалко его, он утром во дворе сидел, с открытым ртом смотрел, как кошка жрет новорожденного котенка.  
— Они чуют, когда больной родился, — сказал я, серьезно, но смеясь над ним.  
Мальчик обернулся, не закрывая рта, почесал под носом. Одежонка, какая еще осталась цела, была выстирана до дыр, а на рукавах засалена безбожно. Меня передернуло. Но князь сказал вести, и пришлось через силу улыбаться, гладить по редким волосенкам.  
Берег намок от брызг, от ночного холода. Я кутался в плащ, закрывая лицо, князь в лихорадке вжимался в сиденье экипажа. Илью и кучера не было слышно за ветром, за волнами Невы.  
— В Кронштадте выловят, — бормотал Истомин. — А не в Кронштадте, - так в Петергофе.  
— Не выловят, — огрызнулся я.  
— Мамаша хватится.  
— Мамаша? Про мамашу речи не было, — я завертелся, выглядывая Илью.  
— Мамашка – ключница, прачка, шлюха. Пьет, может, и не хватится, — тут уже князь успокоился окончательно, а я испугался.  
Эта самая мамашка, может, и застирывала мальчику его лохмотья, и штопала, и стригла его кривыми красными руками. Руки были красными и тряслись от пьянки, синяки по спине у него - тоже от мамаши, верно.  
— А кто знает, что бы из него выросло, — мрачно продолжил князь. — От такой хорошей жизни он еще бы и больше людей зарезал бы, а? Даром, что дитятя. Кошка котенка жрала, говоришь? Мамашку бы первой и зарезал. Уж я знаю.  
Я откинулся на сиденье, вцепился в волосы. Илья вечером мальчишку одел снова, унес от князя, вымыл, кажется. Авось подумают, что утонул.

За перекрестком, ближе уже к дачам, была помойка, и туда тащили все, что могли тащить. Утром я пошел на озеро, и между баков, например, торжественно белел унитаз. Я покусал изнутри щеку, понервничал, но прошел мимо. Симины слова про тупое место и цистерну все не уходили у меня из головы.  
На самом деле я сбежал на озеро, унес ноги, сорвал когти, втоптал самого себя в пыль, которая на жарище уже высохла после вчерашнего дождя. Лужи, правда, еще светились небом, да и от темных деревьев было холодно. Я сбежал, потому что отец довольно ухмыльнулся, убрал у меня со лба волосы. Все купаясь в свежем солнце, в полной тишине пустого дома. Сказал:  
— Мне какая разница? Крыша у тебя ведь поедет.  
Вот я и сбежал. Другое дело, что я сбежал на озеро. Но это только потому, что там, там, было еще хуже. Голова опустела, конечно, но сигареты я не забыл взять. Трава на берегу была мокрая, земля тоже. За поворотом купались какие-то школьники, орали матом-перематом. Я сел на корень, уже обтертый чужими задницами, закурил, хоть и неприятно на жаре курить. На пальце опять саднил заусенец, кеды не высохли. Школьники совсем взбесились, уже кто-то начал реветь.  
Из камышей вышел пацан, бледный, длинный, лопоухий, в одних плавках, с синими губами. Я глянул исподлобья, но он подбежал ко мне, чуть ли не скуля, еле ступая по хвое на берегу.  
— Дяденька, слышьте, помогите, у нас друг утонул, походу — он шмыгнул носом, показал пальцем на озеро.  
Я похолодел. Пацан был еще мокрый, весь в каплях, а рожа страшная, кривая, конопатая.  
— Я плавать не умею, — соврал я. — Мчсников вызвать вам?  
Пацан закивал, я достал телефон, в голове все еще было пусто. Вызов приняли, голос такой ровный, спокойный, словно автоответчик, а школьники уже плавали напротив, а не за поворотом, ныряли, судорожно вдыхая.  
— Ща приедут, не ссы, — у меня не было смелости улыбнуться, пацан снова кивнул, побежал обратно в воду, не сказав ни слова. Вода весело поблескивала, от дождя как будто посветлевшая, слепила бликами.  
Возвращаясь обратно, проходя мимо помойки, я остановился перед унитазом, как на дуэли. В кармане болтался масляный маркер, гроза электричек и станционных стеклопакетов, колонн флигелей СПбГЭУ на Садовой, и стен Апрашки. Шарик внутри озорно погремел.  
Сима, я люблю тебя.  
Сегодня 18:15 «Филипп ты что ебанутый? Сотри это блять»

У отца были связаны руки, как фигурально, так и буквально. «Привел я Прошу тогда. Зачем – сам не знаю, но привел. Проша человек такой, хоть и обитает на Парнасе, однако ж плюнуть оттуда может. Поэтому я не боялся за него». Как это все дивно, как отдает духами, которых уже не понюхаешь, и кружевами, которые уже истлели! «Он тогда решил подразниться, даром, что я уже надрался, не видел ничего вокруг. Все ластился, как слепой котенок, хихикал над ухом. Ребенок же, бедный ребенок. А я рассердился, потому что не хотел никого обижать, никого дразнить…» И свечи были тогда по одной в канделябре, чтобы хуже видно было, чтобы путались рокайи в полумраке, и как это Прокофий Иваныч все углядел из соседней комнаты? «Возможно, сказал я тогда лишнего… Совсем уж лишнего, я ведь и не думал так, и до сих пор не думаю. Что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке. Но это неправда была, хочет он любить, хочет, но не может, не умеет. Но сейчас он уже умер, к чему эта эксгумация? Мне его жалко до слез всегда было, и стыдно, что ленился, не держался, не подавал пример. Может, он во мне отца искал?» А потом этот ищущий все лицо разбил, замахнулся Гермесом без кадуцея, знаем-с, это нам известно. «Ох, но как он плакал, как ревел! Он же совсем один, он совсем ничего не понимал, а с ним, как с куклой всю жизнь. А я-то первый, кто послушал, услышал. И эдакую дрянь сказал… Тут даже не стыд, тут уже настоящее раскаяние». Papa, мой милый papa, да ведь он меня насиловал. «Проша тогда плюнул, не понял, ушел, долго не говорил со мною. Это в нем все юношеское, я не в обиде». Он ему смерти желал. Пусть лошадь со вспоротым животом и дальше путается в своих кишках, легче ей от бега не станет, так и князенька наш запутался, в паволоке своих томных гляделок, и все из-за вас, милый papa. Виноватых не было. Плохих и хороших тоже. Была только сплошная грязь, грохочущая слякоть, весенняя распутица, доберется до всех, будь ты хоть кто, то ли сапоги протекут, то ли форейторы будут в мелких брызгах. И в этом нет ничего плохого, никто первым не бросит камень. Смотришь на чужую неразбериху и мучения и только радуешься, что они не твои.

И вместо того, чтобы что-то делать, чтобы прямо взглянуть в глаза, надо все замалчивать, мариноваться и киснуть. Ничего не понятно. Гордость это была такая? Какая же тут гордость? Перед сыном гордиться?  
Ефим вернулся из деревни, постаревший, поседевший, весь словно в пыли. А я не показывался у Истомина, и не собирался показываться. Сидел, мылся, пытался оттереть синяки. Ефим тоскливо вздыхал, хмуря густые брови так, что глаз почти не видно было.  
— Откуда-сь столько синяков-то, Филипп Филиппыч? Опять драться изволил?  
Я оглядел, как впервые, пятнистые ребра, руки.  
— Ага, — мрачно усмехнулся я. — С князьями только драться больнее, чем с оборванцами.  
— Эт с какими еще князьями?  
— Известно с какими, — я встал, начал вытираться, чтобы не замерзнуть. — Еще с отцовскими.  
— Это с Григорием Иванычем, что ли?! — вскинулся Ефим.  
Я вытер лицо, уставился на него.  
— Ну да… — боязливо протянул я.  
Ефим вскочил, глаза навыкате, похлопал себя по бокам.  
— Ну я ему! — он помотал головой, убежал, не затворив дверь.  
Я вздохнул, с голой задницей пошел ее закрывать. Одевшись, я еще долго потом сидел у себя, пытаясь хоть на что-то ответить. Наверху ругались, несгибаемый, злой Ефим и отец, уставший и испуганный. Линию золотил жиденький закат, над морем, наверное, снова была дымка. Поднимался к небу столп белого дыма из трубы соседнего дома.  
Настенька зашла, села, сложила руки.  
— Ругаются? — спросил я.  
— Ругаются, — вздохнула Настя.  
Мы помолчали, наверху хлопнула дверь. Как пусто было в мире. Столп поднимался, а истопников нигде не было. Настя сливалась с тусклым светом. Сын прачки, наверное, вздулся, может, его прибило к дикому берегу, за Стрельной или на Лахте. Места пустынные, только дрожат на вечном мокром ветру жухлые камыши, темнеют грубые валуны. Ветер носится над рябым, сизым заливом, прогоняя бесконечные тучи, похожие на дым, и где-то еще тает грязный снег.  
Отец распахнул дверь без стука, исподлобья оглядел комнату. Настя уже стояла, прижавшись к стене, но он не удостоил ее внимания. Отец был пьян, халат распахнут, а галстук развязан.  
— Больше ты из этого дома шагу без меня не сделаешь, — он поморщился, схватился за сердце, сдерживая икоту. — Уяснил?  
— А если пожар? — устало переспросил я.  
— Я захочу, так заживо сгорим! — взбесился он.  
Совсем это была не гордость никакая, только трусость. Такая трусость, которой быть не должно. Поджали хвост один раз, papa, подожмете и второй. Он хмельно прикрыл веки, я закатил глаза, отвернулся к окну. Отец тихо закрыл за собой дверь, Настя снова села, положила ладонь на живот. Князь захочет, так сам явится. Все было проще простого, ничего додумывать не надо, позолота итальянским золотом и жемчужины на венчиках уже лишние, в кои-то веки.  
Мне надоело все контролировать, а если они могут и без меня обойтись, можно мне их забросить? Я сделал только хуже. Стоять бы сейчас никому не нужным часовым у давно оставленного дворца, глотать слезы, слушать, как падает снег, смотреть на другой берег. В Петергофе, триста лет желтом, прямом, как стрела, регулярном, под всегдашним белесым небом. Жизнь только за спиной, к счастью, и я радовался, честное слово радовался бы, что хотя б из-за спины шептали бы: «Мон плезир, мон плезир».


	9. Бальзамин. Урок третий.

* * *

* * *

Теплый, тяжелый и мокрый август тянулся бесконечно долго. Каждый час, проходивший в молчании урока или деликатной тишине обеда, казался мне потраченным зря, без толку, а я могла бы столько увидеть, столько услышать и сказать. Кожа горела, мне хотелось постоянно находиться в движении, я тосковала по каждому дню, ненавидела каждую бесплодную ночь. Прогулки наши закончились, тусклые мороси и туманы застилали все дни. Илья-пророк давно прошел, отгремел свое, и ливни были скучными. Скука, скука, сплошная скука, и как я раньше жила?  
А всего-то один взгляд. Обернулся на меня, и толстый шелковый галстук поднял белую мочку уха. Впрочем, Цесаревич каждый день так на кого-нибудь оборачивался, в самом деле. Как там было в словаре? Амурная лихоманка.¹ Лихорадка звучало поблагороднее, а лихоманка роднее.  
Я не знала, что обычно происходит, поэтому ждала всего сразу. Не слушала щебетание Пти и отыгрывала в голове целые пьесы, чуть ли не с поголовным закланием и слезами, и успокаивала себя этими дуростями, успокаивала тем, что такого-то точно не будет. Англичанки не было, и я одергивала себя сама.

Мелкий дождь точками и черточками покрасил деревья в саду в серый. Сжатой пружиной я ерзала в кресле, потея ладонями на страницы толстенного тома географии. Мадам сидела напротив и делала вид, что ей есть дело до меня, рассеяно скользя взглядом по комнате.  
— Почему Степан уехал? Неужто отцу он нужнее, чем мне?  
Зная, что мадам мне не ответит, я все равно упрямо говорила с ней по-русски, просто чтобы напомнить ей, что она здесь чужая.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu as dit?²  
Я нервно потрепала страницу книги, сдерживая раздражение.  
— Ничего. Rien.  
Пожав плечами, Пти принялась разглядывать на свет камушек в кольце. Кто-то прислал ей кольцо, передав через заднюю ограду сада. Какая пошлость, еще бы тахту прислали. Хотя, я просто придиралась, памятуя подарок мадам. Сапфир в серебре, а сзади какая-то смола, или черт пойми что, чтобы казался еще чернее. Мария сказала что я не вдовец, чтобы носить «цыгана» ³, и отобрала у меня перстень. Я слезно пожаловалась Елене, и через час он снова красовался у меня на мизинце.  
Пти сама была графиней, но во Франции этих графинь как собак нестреляных. Она поэтому и «тыкала» мне, несмотря на возмущение княжон. Степан тоже говорил мне «ты», но это было раньше. Раньше, говорил Степан, даже царю говорили «ты», он ведь один. Одного за многих не принимали.  
Лучше бы я родилась тогда, когда все вокруг было юным, беспорядочным. Скрипучее дерево, канаты и ветер, болото вместо столицы, и пушечный грохот, и фейерверки. Степан говорил, что Летний сад по праздникам запирали, и каждого заставляли пить. Вокруг простор, чего сдерживаться? ⁴  
Я яростно почесала плечо, и Пти недовольно шлепнула меня указкой по пальцам. Я нехотя уткнулась носом в описание Америки, то ли Южной, то ли Северной.  
Окно было открыто, одной створкой высовывалось в гущу дерева, ветки иногда дергано стукались о стекло. Дождь шуршал где-то в кроне.  
А всего-то один взгляд. Жесткий воротник уперся в мягкую щеку. Разве бывают у людей такие белые волосы? Агнец божий, воротник мундира как омофор на архиерейском одеянии. Заблудшей овцой была я, а может и он сам.⁵ Я-то не понимала, что делаю.  
— Господи, да он еще ничего не сделал, — простонала я, головой падая в учебник.  
— Дружок мой, ты совсем не читаешь.  
— Да на черта мне эта география! — выругалась я по-французски.  
Пти шлепнула ладошкой по столу. Я знала, что ей нравятся мои шуточки, поэтому продолжала возмущаться.  
— Скучно мне! Ску-ко-та! Помирае, братцы! — голосила я, откинувшись голым вырезом платья на холодную обшивку кресла. — Жура, жура, журавель, журавушка-журавель!⁶  
— Тихо! Тихо, Серафима, тебя услышат эти лягушки! — Пти хихикала, отмахиваясь от меня.  
Вдруг она застыла с рукой у открытого рта, уставившись в окошко. Я обернулась, скрипнув креслом. Чья-то рука судорожно обшаривала подоконник, ища его край. Зацепившись, пальцы побелели, и в растворенное окно просунулась рыжая физиономия.  
— Добрый день, дамы!  
— Добро пожаловать, — растерянно поздоровалась я.  
Пти вдохнула, чтобы завизжать, но я дернулась к ней через стол.  
— Tais-Toi! ⁷  
Странный гость уже отворял вторую створку, чтобы удобнее облокотиться. Протянулись адъютантские аксельбанты, и я еле сдерживала сердце, ломавшее надеждой ребра.  
— Я… Прошу прощения за мое варварское вторжение, — кряхтел офицерик, дергаясь из стороны в сторону. — Но у меня дело, не допускающее отлагательств и задержек, и никаких теток и бабушек тут замешано быть не должно, поэтому я —  
Он вдруг скорчил рожу, резко нырнул вниз, и я подбежала к подоконнику. Глазам моим открылась чудная картина: визитер стоял в седле, каждую секунду норовя упасть в канавку, бурлящую дождевой водой у него за спиной. Обуздав лошадь, он снова вцепился в белое дерево оконного проема, неловко улыбнувшись. Пти подошла сзади, просунув свою голову над моим плечом.  
— Qu’at’il dit? ⁸ — пропищала она.  
— Мадам не знает русский? — спросил у меня адъютант.  
— Черта лысого она знает, — бросила я. — Какое там дело?  
От неожиданности поперхнувшись, офицерик поморщил нос. Прозрачные капли дождя рябили и без того веснушчатое лицо. Показав нам густую макушку с медным водоворотом посередине, он принялся копаться за пазухой. Торжествующе крякнув, он достал белый листок, сложенный пополам.  
— Его Высочество надеется на Ваше благоразумие и просит Вас сохранить все в секрете, но, будучи не в силах справиться с сердечными терзаниями он, — Проклятье! —обнимает ваши колени и вручает это скромное письмо прекрасной деве, поразившей Его прямо в душу взглядом своих черных очей, или как там… бесподобная… Э-э-э... Серафима? Вас правда зовут Серафима?  
Я выхватила письмо у этого дурака, сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуть его в канаву.  
— Для вас я графиня Валевская.  
— Так что мне передать Его Высочеству, графиня Валевская? — рыжий вытер мокрой перчаткой кончик носа, бегая нервным взглядом по моим плечам, рукам и волосам.  
Раскрыв письмо, я наискосок прочитала кругленькие, торопливые буквы.  
Полночь.  
— Выразите мое согласие. Но я колебалась.  
— Будет исполнено, графиня Валевская, — подмигнул адъютант. — И бонну захватите!  
Я звонко шлепнула рукой по дереву стены, свистнув лошади. Животное повело ушами, дернуло квадратным крупом и сорвалось с места, чуть не оставив конопатого висеть на подоконнике. Уже на ходу он шлепнулся в седло, схватил полоску узды, лихо перескочив канавку. На миг застыв, он нахлобучил шляпу, весело крикнул на прощание:  
— Вот как оно делается!  
Пти закрыла окно, грохотнув стеклами, и мы торопливо сели за стол, приняв скучающий вид. Спохватившись, мадам выхватила у меня записку, спрятав ее в декольте платья. В ту же секунду дверь распахнулась, и Мария, побледневшая от злости, гневно уставилась на нас, раздувая ноздри, как лошадь. Девки за ее спиной охали, подбирали длинный подол. Едва отдышавшись, она голубем забурлила на своем диалекте французского:  
— Что это за отвратительная сцена под окном?!  
Мы с Пти переглянулись в недоумении.  
— Какая сцена? — невинно поинтересовалась я. — Ах, Вы про того рыжего проказника?  
— Мы и сами не поняли, Ваше Сиятельство. Он наверное корчил нам физиономии, негодник! — всхлипнула мадам. — Я закрыла окно и он тут же уехал, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Мария не знала какую глупость обругать первой, поэтому просто открывала и закрывала рот. В конце концов она погрозила мне пальцем, и рука, обтянутая шелком, противно потряслась.  
— Знай, Серафима, отвратительное твое воспитание меня не пугает. Ты забываешься, и раз Леночка не в силах с тобой совладать, то я возьму дело в свои руки.  
Я резко кивнула и захлопнула зеленый том, прозвучавший одиноким аплодисментом княжне.  
— Удачи Вам.

К концу дня вышло робкое солнце, и перед обедом мы с мадам убежали в беседку, подобрав юбки от травы, покрытой сумеречной росой. Тревожный, почти осенний ветерок заставлял кутаться в шаль.  
— Серафима, ну не томи, скажи, что там написано, негодная девчонка!  
Я испепеляюще глянула на мадам, скрестив руки. Та охнула, достала письмо из платья, раскрыла его сама. Недовольно поморщившись, она протянула листок мне.  
— По-русски, — кисло сообщила она мне. — Кто вообще пишет такое на русском?  
— Константин, — выдохнула я, внимательно читая записку.  
— Ах, значит это тебе… — совсем расстроилась Пти. Тут же спохватившись, она защебетала. — Это тебе! Бог мой, Серафима, вот это да! Я так и знала!  
Я ничего не отвечала, по пять раз перечитывая каждое слово. Полночь. Вдали. Он придет сюда. Боже. Графиня. Дерзость, стремление, бесподобность. Нет, стойте, тут описка: бесоподобность. Я нервно захохотала, запрокинув голову. Человек был создан по образу Божию, а подобие еще надо было заслужить. Преподобные, например, заслужили, а нам оставалось только ловить дым ладана от звенящего кадила. Бесоподобная. Ой, заслужила, каждому свое.  
— Что ты все смеешься, ну скажи же хоть что-нибудь! — Пти теряла терпение, топала ножкой по глухому камню беседки.  
— Сегодня в полночь я должна ускользнуть из дому и встретиться с Его Высочеством за дальними воротами нашего сада. Бонну тоже захватить сказано.  
Пти вдруг перепугалась, схватила меня за руку.  
— Серафима, ты сумасшедшая! Господи, разумеется я тебя не отпущу одну! Какая дерзость! Что за сумасшествие! Его Высочество сумасшедший!  
— Ну, всех в желтый дом отправила.  
Не без труда я разорвала письмо на мелкие кусочки, и мы с Пти рассыпали их в грязные лужи за беседкой. Густая зелень чувствовала приближение осени и пыталась надышаться перед смертью, угрожающе темнея у нас над головами изумрудом мокрых листьев. Солнышко зашло, дом окутало туманом. Кто-то из слуг зажег на террасе фонарь, и мы послушно пошли по тропинке обратно, зябко кутаясь в шерсть шалей, взявшись под руки. Вот так оно делается, а не все эти глупости и пьесы в голове.

Перед ужином Елена играла на фортепиано в гостиной, и мы все, собравшись, безусловно наслаждались робкими звуками. Я сидела ближе к распахнутой двери в сад и пыталась уловить стрекот сверчков, отдыхавших от вечного дождя. Темнота леса отдавала холодом, но своим спокойствием и заунывностью ночных птиц обещала что-то большее, чем скука от плоских блинных лиц княжон в ярком белом свете свечей. Даже отец сегодня не приехал. Плести интриги заодно с Чарторыйским и то веселее, чем сидеть среди брюхатых и старых дев.  
Я считала минуты, секунды до полуночи. Елена увидела, что я нервничаю, и предложила сыграть в четыре руки.  
— Ладно… — протянула я. — Но я давно не играла, ты же знаешь, душенька.  
Пыльные мелодии только навевали тоску, я не попадала в ноты, лениво оглядывалась по сторонам. Мысли мои были далеко, раскиданы по разным временам, и у меня не было сил собрать их воедино в этой желтой гостиной, в моей голове.  
Зазвенел колокольчик, и я тут же вскочила, ударив всеми пальцами по клавишам. Елена грустно вздохнула, и я помогла ей подняться, придержав за локоть.  
За ужином Пти с тревогой наблюдала за тем, с какой скоростью я поглощаю своего безвкусного парного цыпленка.  
— Серафима, аккуратнее, — робко заметила она. — Время быстрее не пойдет.  
— А жаль, — заметила я.  
Раньше всех закончив, я извинилась и ушла, сославшись на сонливость. Уже выйдя из столовой, я краем уха услышала жалобу Елены, обращенную в никуда:  
— Все-таки не хватает мужской руки… Тяжело.

Уже ночью Елена зашла ко мне, не постучавшись. Я даже не делала вид, что готовлюсь ко сну, но она не стала ничего спрашивать, с трудом опустившись в кресло, угловато упираясь в подлокотник. Поглаживая круглый живот, она снова затянула свою песню:  
— Сима, голубушка, ну зачем ты так мучаешь нас? Разве я чем тебя обидела?  
Снова и снова все от меня что-то хотят. Я села на подоконник, нервно оглядываясь на улицу. Тишина. Серая земля светилась лунной пыльцой.  
— Если само мое существование вам всем доставляет неудобства, то прошу прощения. Крайне дерзко с моей стороны.  
— Ах, этот возраст. Ведь я и сама такой была, я понимаю, что тебе нелегко.  
Мне не хотелось ее слушать, меня выворачивало наизнанку, и я не могла думать ни о ком, кроме Константина. Мне не нужно было ее слепое сочувствие, сострадание ради сострадания.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, но я тебя не виню. Я бы хотела остаться одна, если позволишь.  
Я тараторила, тиканье золотых часиков с арапом торопило меня. В комнату зашла довольная Пти, но увидев Елену, она сразу оробела, растерялась.  
— Если ты хочешь, можешь возвращаться в Петербург, к отцу…  
— Не хочу, — быстро возразила я. — Я хочу остаться одна.  
Обернувшись на мадам, Елена вздернула брови. Раздраженно поправив прическу, она поднялась, прошуршала тяжелой тканью платья к двери. Мы с Пти застыли в немом ожидании.  
— Доброй ночи, Сима.  
— Доброй ночи и тебе.  
Слабо улыбнувшись, она затворила за собой дверь, и мадам тут же кинулась ко мне, лихорадочно подхватив подол.  
— Дружок мой, уже так поздно, да еще на улице так холодно, так мокро, неужели ты и вправду пойдешь? Сдался тебе этот царевич, боже мой!  
Я молча сдернула накидку, заброшенную на угол ширмы. Пти умоляюще сложила руки.  
— Ты понимаешь, что я не могу отпустить тебя одну?  
— Ну, мне все равно сказали взять тебя с собой. Я думаю неспроста.  
Тень мысли промелькнула на лице мадам. Вся правая щека у нее была в родинках, а я раньше и не замечала этого. Интересно, сколько любовников целовало эти родинки?  
— Ты думаешь?.. Нет, Серафима, это невозможно, — она захихикала, смущенно закрывая лицо ладонью. — Ладно, но если мы кому-то попадемся, то нас обеих четвертуют эти ведьмы.  
Я захохотала, не в силах сдерживать радостную дрожь.  
— Да, четвертуют, но зато сегодня повеселимся!  
— Ладно, хорошо, хорошо! Тогда одолжи мне накидку, если не хочешь моей смерти.  
— Ах, ну поищи же ее сама, в гардеробе, пока я гашу свечи.  
Нервно задув свечи, я с ужасом заметила, что часы уже показывали полночь. Пти двигала тряпки в темном шкафу, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Англичанка казалась кошмарным сном, Степан тем более. Не хотелось думать.

Мы выскользнули с черного хода, сразу же погрузились в тень кустов, растущих вдоль ограды. Меня колотило, не то от холода, не то от волнения. Руки дрожали, я не могла унять сердце, то скачущее в груди, то подкатывающее к горлу. Грозовой воздух наполнял меня с головы до ног, и я не знала, как себя унять. Мы вышли на вершину холма, там, где сад спускался к речке. Внизу, у низкой витой калитки темными круглыми тенями шевелились две фигуры. Они стояли, переминаясь от холода ночного ветерка, и до нас доносился их хохот. Я потеряла голову от страха. Вцепившись мадам в локоть, я, как упрямый осел, попятилась назад. Он и вправду живой, он и вправду пришел, и он сейчас будет со мной говорить.  
— Я не могу, я не могу, пойдем назад!  
— Как назад?! — зашипела Пти. — Нет уж, теперь только вперед! Не бойся, я с тобой.  
Торопливо спускаясь вниз по ступенькам из каменных плит, Пти тянула меня за собой, весело оглядываясь и шепча «Bien, bien» после каждого моего шага. Луна все кругом делала незнакомым, холодным и угловатым, а глухая песня какой-то птицы только сильней будоражила душу. Фигуры остановились, увидев белые пятна наших платьев, вполголоса над чем-то пошутили, повернув черные тени лиц на склон холма. Я натянула капюшон по самый нос, закрыла лицо от холодного света. Мадам легкими шагами подошла к калитке, весело поздоровалась:  
— Доброй ночи, господа!  
Я спряталась за ней, не поднимая головы. Низкий мужской голос удивил непривычный слух.  
— Доброй ночи и вам. Вы не замерзли?  
— Не замерзли, слава богу, — дерзко продолжала Пти. — Хотя Вы могли бы и раньше подумать о здоровье хрупкой девушки.  
— Ругается ваша графиня совсем не как хрупкая девушка, — засмеялся знакомый голос.  
— Рыжий! — крикнула я, вскинув голову.  
Константин расхохотался, откинувшись назад. Я смутилась, укуталась в накидку.  
— Здравствуйте, графиня Валевская. Давно не виделись, графиня Валевская, — язвил адъютант, повернувшись ко мне. — Спасибо, что пришли, графиня Валевская.  
Пти, разочарованная до глубины души, вспыхнула:  
— Как смеете Вы говорить таким тоном, свинья!  
— Я всего лишь поздоровался с вашей графиней, мадам!  
— Да я не позволю вам даже дышать в ее сторону, наглец!  
Константин торопливо открыл скрипучую калитку и протянул мне руку. Я уставилась на белую кожу, отказываясь понимать этот жест. Мадам с офицером затихли, и я взяла цесаревича за руку. Он помог мне спуститься с двух замшелых ступеней и не отпустил моей ладони. Я боялась вдохнуть.  
— Серафима, дружок, не задерживайся, — строго указала Пти. — И Вы тоже, не вздумайте ее простудить!  
Резко усмехнувшись, Константин поклонился мадам и обернулся ко мне.  
— Вам холодно?  
Я помотала головой, нечаянно скинув капюшон.  
— Пойдемте?  
— Да, — заикнулась я.  
Я в последний раз обернулась на раздраженную Пти и адъютанта, вальяжно облокотившегося на оградку, и мы пошли куда-то вглубь сада. Высвободив ладонь, я взяла Константина за локоть, он послушно согнул руку. Влажная шерсть мундира была непривычной, как и странный блеск шнуров эполет, как и его тяжелая поступь, как и сам он, высокий и неизвестный, но такой живой и слишком близкий.  
— У Вас необычное имя. Кто Вас так назвал?  
— Бабушка… Ваше Высочество.  
— Меня тоже назвала бабка.⁹  
— Я знаю, Ваше Высочество.  
— Знаете? — улыбнулся Константин.  
Он с головой себя выдал, я поняла, что он сам недавно трясся не то от холода, не то от волнения, и сам чуть ли не попятился назад, когда увидел белые пятнышки платьев, сверкающие сквозь листву молодых деревьев. Страх отступил, немота постепенно проходила.  
— Ваше Высочество, адъютант Ваш устроил не пойми чего у нас под окнами, когда передавал записку. Тетка меня чуть живьем не съела!  
— Не пойми чего? — живо переспросил князь.  
— Он у Вас дурак какой-то, наверное. Стоял в седле, чуть не разбил стекло... Еще и забыл, как меня зовут!  
— И вправду дурак, — с жаром согласился Константин. — Я ему сказал сделать все исподволь. Хотя он на Вас тоже жаловался, графиня Валевская.  
Я почувствовала, как краснею до кончиков ушей. Мы брели по тропинке, посыпанной мелкими камушками, окруженной кривыми, путаными деревьями, полоски и круги света мелькали то тут, то там. Я совсем привыкла к темноте и, наконец, посмотрела Константину в лицо. Он с любопытством оглядывал меня, подняв бровь. Господи, как же он был похож на отца. Пти твердила, что он уродлив, а я никак не могла понять, не вижу я этого уродства из-за моего к нему отношения, или мадам выдумала его из-за того, что считала цесаревича сумасшедшим.  
— На меня много кто жалуется, Ваше Высочество, — я пожала плечами. — Я не умею всем угодить.  
— Да, я тоже… — протянул Константин.  
Молчать стало спокойней. Мы одновременно посмотрели друг на друга, и тут же отвернулись, смутившись.  
Ночь застыла, и даже ветер замолчал.

Когда мы подошли обратно к калитке сада, то обнаружили, что Пти и адъютант пропали.  
— Вот те на, — озадаченно сказал Константин. — И куда они подевались?  
— Ушли шалить, — не подумав, брякнула я.  
Князь хмыкнул, отошел вперед, высвободив локоть. Моя ладонь скользнула по колючему рукаву, пальцы остановились на вышитых листьях манжета. Все еще оглядываясь по сторонам, Константин аккуратно взял меня за руку.  
— След простыл, — заключил он, все-таки обернувшись ко мне. — Я Вас провожу.  
— Не надо, — спохватилась я. — Тут недалеко, в этом нет нужды.  
— Ладно, на нет и суда нет.  
Он стоял напротив, совсем близко, и я смотрела куда-то мимо его плеч. Вдруг по телу пробежал холодок, и меня передернуло.  
— Вы совсем замерзли, — сердито заметил князь. — Надо было сказать мне.  
— Мне не хотелось уходить, — робко ответила я.  
Константин еле сдержал довольную ухмылку. По небу побежали перламутровые облачка, и я испугалась грядущей предрассветной темени.  
— Я пойду, Ваше Высочество.  
Свободной рукой я поправила накидку, намекая ему, чтобы он отпустил меня.  
— Мы увидимся снова? — глухо спросил Константин.  
Теперь он был знакомым, я знала, как звучит его голос, и знала, как он смотрит на меня.  
— Если Вы захотите, Ваше Высочество.  
— Захочу.  
Я кивнула, подняла глаза. Константин смотрел куда-то мне на шею полусонным взглядом. Я тонко вздохнула, и он медленно наклонился ко мне, всей шириной плеч обнимая меня. Я почувствовала горячий поцелуй на щеке, и застыла, боясь повернуться, надеясь, что он поймет мои мысли. Тихо отодвинув полы накидки, он обнял меня за талию. Кожа под его прикосновениями странно запылала, оледенела, онемела. Если бы он захотел, он бы мог сломать меня, как тростинку. Еще и еще раз поцеловав меня в щеку, он заставил меня повернуться к нему навстречу в нетерпении, и почувствовать жар первого поцелуя.

Запыхавшись, на вершине холма я обернулась, помахала Константину, поднявшему руку в ответ, и быстро зашагала прочь, обмотавшись накидкой, нервно кусая губы. Вдруг от беседки отделилась тень, и побежала мне навстречу, через полянку. Луна зашла, и я до смерти перепугалась, метнулась испуганным зверем в темноту кустов.  
— Серафима, это я!  
— Тьфу ты! Напугала меня!  
Пти выглядела совсем ошалевшей. Вместе мы направились к дому, от холода и страха не говоря ни слова. Окна чернели, и я облегченно выдохнула.

Обессилено заворачиваясь в одеяло, я попросила мадам не гасить свечку. Та, зевнув, поправила покрывало у меня в ногах и, лукаво улыбнувшись, спросила:  
— Он тебя поцеловал, да?  
— Да.  
Пти засмеялась, уселась рядом с моими коленями.  
— Ах, дружок мой, что-то будет!  
Глаза закрывались, и я повернулась на бок, устраиваясь поудобнее на холодных перинах.  
— Будет? Я думала было…  
— Было? — удивленно переспросила мадам.  
— Да ничего интересней не случится уже.  
— Серафима, что ты! Все только началось!

Что началось?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бальзамин на языке цветов означает "нетерпение".  
1) "Словарь" Я.Б. Княжнина. "Ревность. — Амурная лихоманка."  
2) Что ты сказала?  
3)"Цыганом" в простонародье называли черные драгоценные камни, и носили их обычно вдовцы и вдовы, в память об умершем. Откуда у Пти такой перстень - неизвестно. Остается только гадать и печалиться.  
4)Речь идет про времена Петра I. По Пыляеву, Летний сад запирали с публикой внутри, и к каждому подходили с неким количеством алкоголя. При сопротивлении суровый прапорщик поил насильно и обильно.  
5)Омофор - часть одеяния священника, высоко поднимающаяся над шеей. Символизирует перекинутую через плечи Доброго Пастыря заблудшую овцу. Добрый Пастырь - Иисус Христос, см. притчу о заблудшей овце у Луки (Лк. 15:3-7) и у Матфея (Мф. 18:12-14).  
6)Военная, матершинная песня "Журавель". Гуглите на свой страх и риск.  
7) Заткнись!  
8) Что он говорит?  
9)Екатерина II назвала его так, потому что рассчитывала посадить его на Константинопольский престол, осуществив свой Греческий проект. Сима знает об этом потому что ее отец без конца болтает о политике.


	10. Вечер. Урок четвертый.

* * *

* * *

Был праздник на Царицыном лугу, и был грохот фейерверков, и была музыка, и визги. Я не хотел ничего слышать и видеть. Огненная вертушка крутилась, шурша и треща, в ночной черноте разбрасывая искры, и женский силуэт пробежал перед ней¹. Все похоже на кошмарный сон, а Луиза Баденская стала Елизаветой Алексеевной. Теплый крест мира на лбу, руках, щеках, еще бог знает где, как пропуск в императорскую постель, Государыня Императрица сама надела им кольца, и это объяснило все, что происходило тогда. Наследник престола перестал доверять своему сыну.

Когда наша матушка жила с нами, мы были в фаворе у Государыни Императрицы, несмотря на отца, примкнувшего давным-давно к Баталиону Его Высочества. Матушка нас покинула, и внимание двора тоже. Наследник, который уже и не был наследником, однако, со спокойной душой стал считать Павла Волкова одним из своих вернейших сторонников. Вместе с Аракчеевым они прыгали, как дрессированные обезьянки, под флейты и барабанчики потешных гатчинских войск.

Я больше не смотрел на Александра. Я пытался не смотреть и пытался молчать. Солнечный день в Гатчине был редкостью.  
— Андрей, а ты слышал, что Его Высочество предпочитает юных пажей своей невесте?  
Пауль навис надо мной, довольно ухмыляясь. Я и бровью не повел.  
— Сколько раз тебя просить, чтобы ты не говорил мне подобных мерзостей?  
Фыркнув, Пауль отстал от меня, отошел к Соне и Доротее, сидящим за клавесином. Жалобные звуки. Соня сказала, что ей больше нравится механический органчик, с какой-то пастушьей мелодией. Пауль завел его, и он тоненько свистел, наивно нарушая тишину комнаты, и Доротея убрала золотое колечко локона за ухо, чтобы заглянуть внутрь механизма. Органчик пропустил аккорд, и Соня недовольно вздохнула.  
— Гвоздики загнулись, наверное, — предположил Пауль.  
— Досадно! Раньше никогда не пропускал…  
Невозможно читать, пойду отсюда. Пушка вскочил следом, сонно виляя растрепанным хвостом. Я со стороны, наверное, таким же казался Александру. Собачья душонка, слезливые глаза. Соня крикнула мне вдогонку:  
— Андрей, ты куда?  
— К черту на рога.  
Пауль с Доротеей уставились на Соню, неловко улыбаясь.  
— Не знаю, что на него нашло.  
Орган доиграл и затих, победно ухнув.

Промозглая осень задержала зиму. Снег, не успевая выпасть, уже таял, свежая летняя зелень стала болотной, сгнила, и влажно пахла, разогретая солнцем. Непонятно было, осень это или весна, смерть или начало.  
Я вздыхал по ночам, не в силах побороть свое жалкое тело. Ногти были изгрызены в нервных попытках успокоиться, руки мерзли, а грудь горела. Юные пажи были недосягаемы.  
Все началось с брата нашей бонны, молодого солдата, отвратительно говорившего по-русски, но упорно не желавшего говорить по-французски. Когда он по приезде здоровался с сестрой, я задержал на нем взгляд чуть дольше, чем было положено приличиями, и он закусил нижнюю губу, то поднимая, то опуская глаза. Вечером, в моих комнатах, изъясняясь чуть ли не знаками, как глухонемые, мы пришли к обоюдному согласию быстрее, чем если бы пользовались словами. Он называл меня «prince», хотя знал обращение «Сиятельство», а я делал вид, что понимаю, что делаю. Свеча в ту ночь все никак не хотела догорать.  
— Знаете, prince, что значит мой имя?  
— Не знаю.  
— Это значит la lance², — засмеялся он.  
Неделю он гостил в Гатчине, и каждое утро этой недели хмурый Афанасий застилал постель. Соня пыталась вытянуть из меня правду, бегая за мной по дому целыми днями.  
— Андрей, я знаю, что ты крутишь с ним шашни.  
— Соня, сестрица моя, где ты нахваталась таких словечек?  
— Я просто не понимаю, почему ты мне ничего не рассказываешь!  
Я резко остановился, обернулся на нее. Не растерявшись, она тут же гордо вскинула подбородок и ушла. И я такой же невыносимый?  
Француз уехал рано утром, в сизый рассвет. Я спал, а может уже и не спал. Ставшая привычной теплота чужого тела меня не разбудила, и тихое «до встречи» прозвучало глупой полусонной шуткой. Томление мое прекратилось, но подступила жажда.

Я сам не знал, чего ждать от этой зимы. Роясь среди книг в библиотеке, я нашел письмо Александра, то самое, на двух страницах. Не думая, я бросил его в камин, но тут же спохватился, суетливо вытащил кочергой, начал дуть и хлопать по нему. Когда последний огонек потух, я развернул лист, раздирая сухие черные края. Письмо сильно обгорело, и от последних строчек не осталось ни следа. Никакого толку. Уже без сожаления я бросил бесполезную бумажку в огонь и смотрел, как она скукоживается и чернеет, потом белеет, и пытался понять, что мне делать дальше. Я так привык мучиться, ломать голову бесполезными мыслями, жить от встречи до встречи, что внезапная свобода казалась мне пустотой. Пустоту следовало заполнить.

Перед сном Соня пробралась ко мне в спальню. Белея скомканной бумагой в кулаке, застыв в дверях, вытянув худую шею, она вгляделась в сумрак комнат, и только потом затворила дверь. Сейчас будет ссора.  
— Мать написала письмо отцу.  
— Я очень рад. Это все?  
— Ты дурак, Андрей, — она нервно подошла к кровати. — И ни разу в жизни ни о чем не думал.  
— Куда мне до такого гиганта мысли, как ты.  
— Я, разумеется, украла письмо. Знаешь, что она пишет? То, что тебя надо отправить в монастырь из-за твоего «гнусного порока». ³  
Ничего нового. Время боится и пожирает свое дитя. Время новых детей⁴.  
— Ты украла его до того, как отец прочел?  
— Думаю да, раз ты еще здесь.  
Для человека с орлиным взором на чужие неудачи она допустила странную ошибку. Отец во мне души не чаял, в Соне души не чаяла мать. То, что прощалось одному, никогда не оставалось безнаказанным для другого. Так мы и жили, нас хвалили и били по рукам линейкой, бывало, за одно и то же.  
Самый страшный вечер был, когда отец позвал меня к себе. Позвал через Афанасия, а не сам, и только это уже испугало меня. В кабинете было темно, только на столе у отца догорали две свечи. Я зашел, неслышно постучавшись, и он кивнул, устало потер глаза, посыпал письмо песком, взял чистый лист. Все молча, в полной тишине. Я сел на край стула напротив отца, стол, заваленный бумагой, в полумраке гулял дрожащими тенями, зря тревожа.  
— Не знаю, что там надумала твоя мать, поэтому спрошу у тебя самого.  
— Я… тоже не знаю?..  
— А коль подумать хорошенько? — нахмурился он, не отрываясь от письма.  
Я не понимал, чувствует ли он тишину, или она давила только на меня.  
— Я написал Соне, что люблю Его Высочество Александра…  
— Так, — не мигнул отец. Я выдохнул. Вот она, сила неиспорченности.  
— Кажется, что тоскую по нему: мы ведь раньше виделись почти каждый день…  
— Да, да, — рассеянно согласился он. — Да вы ведь больше не дети малые, понимаешь ты?  
— А…  
— Он все-таки не шут гороховый, а императорской фамилии. Не все развлечения… Это ты, баловень, до сих пор с Пушкой в салочки играешь!  
— Я не, —  
— Играешь, играешь, сегодня только видел.  
Господи, и ведь он серьезно это все говорит.  
— Хорошо, но речь-то не об этом, — заметил я.  
— Да что, понятно мне все. Ксения Лександровна свои грешки вспомнила… с кем поведешься, от того и наберешься. Императрицын двор, братец, чистотой нравов не блещет, и это-то сейчас, когда уже все обветшало. Много эти бабы понимают! — возмутился он, отрываясь, наконец, от бумаги. — Понатаскала всякой дряни домой от этих вертопрахов, вот и пугается каждого прыща!  
Я поднял брови, и отец спохватился.  
— Разболтал ты меня, дурак! — он сердито отложил перо, глянул на меня из-под бровей. — Иди спи, и с матерью больше не спорь. Без толку.  
После такого глупо было бояться. Отец, верно, и не собирался читать ни строчки.  
— Тогда нечего и беспокоиться. Оставь здесь, я сожгу.  
Соня бросила треклятое письмо на столик в изголовье. Помедлив мгновение, она снова начала тараторить:  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты такой спокойный!  
— А о чем мне переживать? Письмо тут, отец, как обычно, ничего не замечает…  
Соня сжала костлявые пальцы в кулаки.  
— Ну с чего, с чего ты взял, что он ничего не замечает?!  
— Да с того, — я поднялся, встал на колени на мягкой перине, — что я неделю ломал эту кровать на пару с французом, а отец на прощание ему руку пожал да по плечу похлопал!  
Соня нахмурилась, потом поморщилась, потом задрала брови, в конце концов, возмущенно запищала:  
— И ты мне ничего не сказал!  
Интересные дела. Сестрица, мы с тобой когда-то были одним целым, но больше им не являемся.  
— Рассказывать особо было нечего.  
— Его Высочество ты видел раз в месяц, но кудахтал о нем без перерыва.  
— Соня, избавь меня от необходимости объяснять, чем мои встречи с Его Высочеством отличались от этого.  
Снова поморщившись, Соня подобрала подол, собравшись уходить. Я улегся в постель, собирая кучу подушек себе под голову. Уставившись в одну точку, сестрица будто бы погрузилась в глубокие раздумья.  
— Я надеюсь, простыни ты постирал.  
— Соня!  
Захихикав, она убежала, хлопнув дверью на весь дом. Сама дурочка. Еще одно письмо сжигать, чтобы совсем ничего от меня не осталось.  
Бледный Афанасий вышел из-за ширмы, где прятался все это время. Я натянул одеяло по самые уши.  
— Ну как, интересно? — спросил я.  
— Я… Вы… Ваше Сиятельство, — начал оправдываться он.  
— Ты никому ничего не скажешь?  
— Да, Ваше Сиятельство, — кивнул Афанасий.  
— И ты сожжешь письмо?  
— Конечно, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Благодарю. Спокойной ночи, — отрезал я и отвернулся.  
В темноте спальни он глухо пожелал мне добрых снов и ушел, оставив тяжелую тишину. Пушка грустно вздохнул во сне.  
Не знаю, насчет грешков, может, мамаша что-то и заметила, не могла же она из-за одной записки так поступить?..  
Что-то мною сказанное, необдуманное – при матери-то я мог не выбирать мысли, не молчать по часу? Если вспоминать, то что угодно могло показаться ей странным, и где лежала грань, по ее мнению?  
Соня хорошо рисовала, в альбоме ее скоро появился и портрет Александра, который я потом долго рассматривал, отчаянно краснея. Я попросил Соню подарить портрет мне. Мать нашла его в учебной комнате, заботливо спрятанным в геометрические задачи.  
Я написал стихи, дурацкие до ужаса, стыдно даже вспоминать, половина была украдена из перевода каких-то итальянских мадригалов, половина была сущим бредом, услышанным в придворных театрах. Их нашел Пауль, очень долго смеялся, не прекращал смеяться и за обедом, во всеуслышание.  
Болтовня моя редко прекращалась. Я ведь и вправду не замолкал ни на минуту, если мне было, что рассказать. Какой ребенок в моем возрасте понимает, что с ним творится? Я не запоминал, мысли уносились, не задерживаясь, а мать, видимо, все запоминала, но ничему меня не научила, ничего не объяснила, не успокоила, не приняла, и смогла только наказать.  
Материнство не может повиноваться минутным капризам приласкать или поворчать, оно должно быть постоянным, это тяжкий труд, а не что-то, что получается само собой… Мать моя была из тех людей, которые считают, что раз кошки могут быть родителями, то и им не следует особо думать о детях, авось, сами вырастут, сами ума наберутся, сами глаза откроют, мое дело – накормить. Да и чему она могла меня учить? Все ее премудрости не выходили за пределы дворцовых паркетов и реверансов. Искалеченная корсетами и мушками судьба.  
Стареющие гувернеры воспитывали меня на философах, старых и новых, на религии, нашей, и их собственной, мы читали книги, с похожим сюжетом о добре и зле, нам надоедали моралями, нотациями, афоризмами, но нигде, совсем нигде, ненависть не была на стороне победившего, на стороне разума, на стороне самой природы. Поэтому я и не мог поверить в то, что правым может оказаться ненавидящий.

Вторым был тот повеса. Гости смеялись в зале, щелкали и топтали мазурку, а я ушел, с больной головой, капризно поныв отцу, который сердито послал меня домой. Я вышел на тихую лестницу, блестевшую лаком дерева и свечами из столовой. Он стоял у окна и курил, пуская колечки дыма, с ним, спиной ко мне, сидел на подоконнике кто-то еще. Невозмутимо я прошел мимо них, стараясь ни о чем не задумываться, но не успел я и двух ступеней пройти, как у меня под коленом лопнула пряжка и, звеня, ускакала куда-то вниз, в темноту. Чертыхнувшись, я от неловкости не знал, куда деваться, и стоял истуканом, согнув ногу. Что-то тихо сказав своему приятелю, он спустился ко мне, посмеиваясь.  
— Что ж Вы, сударь, застыли?  
— Чулок сползает, — смущенно ответил я. Ничего не сползало, я заранее всего боялся. И своей глупости тоже.  
Помотав головой, он прошел вниз, к блестящей точке. Подобрав пряжку, он торжествующе поднял ее, показав мне. Не понимая, что происходит, я кивнул.  
— Она сломалась, — подошел он. — Придется Вам жить без чулок.  
Я торопливо обернулся. Его спутник куда-то исчез. Так-то лучше.  
— Думаю, до дома я сумею дойти.  
—Кто же так рано покидает такой чудесный вечер? — наигранно поинтересовался он.  
— Не люблю танцевать.  
Не люблю танцевать с вертлявыми девицами.  
— Помилуйте, разве мазурка нынче единственное развлечение?  
Распахнутую форточку громыхнул ветер, я вздрогнул.  
— Прошу прощения, я плохо знаком с нынешними развлечениями.  
— Вы так юны, а уже чего-то не знаете, — засмеялся он.  
Никогда раньше не видел ямочки на щеках у мужчин. Положив пряжку мне в ладонь, он медленно поднял взгляд. Куда еще очевидней.  
— Ну, кое-что я знаю наверняка.  
— Интересно, что же? — нагло спросил он.  
Что мы с вами хотим одного и того же, сударь.

Зимний сад свежестью обволакивал голую кожу, темнота стекол и узоры теней растений делили воздух лоскутным покрывалом, журчание фонтанчика с пузатым купидоном вторило пульсу.  
— Вас весь дом слышал. Неплохой у Вас голосок, кстати.  
Я устало рассмеялся, приходя в себя. Он достал носовой платок, вытер подбородок.  
— Благодарю покорно, подайте мне платок.  
— Может вам в церковном хоре петь?  
Господи, избавь меня от этой остывшей дряни на животе. И прости, что согрешил против Святого Духа. Или это только когда один?⁵  
Нет уж, лучше буду возносить хвалы тому, кто этого действительно заслуживает.

Петербург совсем не изменился, все та же ледяная жижа под ногами, все так же одновременно ласкали Борей, Нот и Зефир, пробирая до самых костей. Дома было не топлено, никто не ожидал нашего приезда.  
— Разгильдяи! — ругался отец, расшагивая по комнатам. — Стакана воды от вас не дождешься!  
Слуги бегали, трусливо сутулясь. Мы приехали на похороны старшего из дядек по отцовской стороне. Теперь он остался один, и все наследство досталось ему, и значит, достанется и нам с Соней. Всех денег мира не скопишь.  
Утомившись нашей беготней, отец прогнал меня и Афанасия с глаз долой, и я направился гулять, оставив дома обиженную Соню.  
Блестящие черные ветки резали все такое же серое небо, все так же пылились строгие фасады, покрытые грязью, Мойка все так же была скована желтым льдом, стеснялась черноводными проталинами. Я доплелся до Крюкова канала, потрясающего своим унынием, там шальной ветер занес теплое дыхание весны, и я не мог надышаться, не мог прочувствовать его. Темнело рано, и уже начинало потихоньку синеть все вокруг, и надо было бы возвращаться домой.  
Сзади, по пустой набережной, брел какой-то военный, спотыкаясь, глядя себе под ноги. Конный полк. Я поднял воротник, не желая ни видеть, ни быть увиденным. Афанасий, разинув рот, глазел по сторонам. Шлепая по лужам ботфортами, кавалерист прошел мимо, шмыгнув носом.  
— Ваше Сиятельство, это какой полк? — в полный голос спросил Афанасий.  
Я его убью.  
Офицер обернулся, выпучив глаза. Остановившись, он с насмешкой ответил:  
— Лейб-гвардии Конный полк, милостивый государь.  
— Понял? — сердито буркнул я Афанасию. Смутившись, тот кивнул. Знает ведь, когда я злюсь.  
Гвардеец все стоял, накручивая усы. В вечерних сумерках его колет поменял цвет, стал бурым, почернели тени. Торопливо заглянув ему в лицо, я прошел вперед, но тут же остановился, обернулся. Ветер свистел вдоль канала, проносясь под мостом, вдруг засыпало мелким колючим снегом. Кавалерист поднял бровь. Господи, у меня на лбу, что ли, все написано?

Густой русский говор, замятый дверьми, воздухом и свечами, передняя с одним светильником, трусливый Афанасий, о чем-то сразу заговоривший с денщиком, и тяжелая ладонь между лопаток. Дверь открыли, дым колесом, офицер вскочил, распугав всех вокруг. Скрипуче распахнулось окно, ультрамарином ослепив оранжевую комнату.  
— Ох, какого журавлика ты привел, Мишель!  
— Смотри на свою синицу и молчи!  
Шлепки карт о сукно да звон бокалов. Один, с залысинами в густых черных кудрях, громко спорил о девках, ему отвечали про грядущую войну с Францией, да про Императрицыну задницу.  
— Не слушай, — хохотал Мишель, толкая меня дальше в комнаты.  
— Который час? — на ходу спросил я.  
— Пяти еще нет.

Ну и силища, ну и руки, я слушал волны взбесившегося сердца, забывая дышать. В жизни столько волос не видел, говорят, к богатству?  
— Не так, мне тяжело, — упрямился я. — Ты тяжелый, смерть просто.  
— Значит, верхом поедешь, дорогуша, — зубоскалил Мишель.  
Я ведь и вправду как журавль, по сравнению с таким-то лосем, как под ним лошадь-то не падает, эзопова басня какая-то, ну и дышит, впадина меж ключиц, хоть метроном ставь, чтобы стонал громче.

Где-то далеко, а может быть просто давно, тлел мох в теплоте ночи, в теплоте ночи итальянской, если быть точным. Только тогда не было никакой Италии, была теплая летняя ночь, небо было черно и глубоко, так глубоко, что лучше бы спрятаться от него, раздуть огонь. Известняк легко поддается, а чувство засело где-то внутри, как его выразить? Нельзя кричать - ночь тиха, нельзя никому сказать – как об этом сказать? Ползут послушные линии, и то ли было это желание, то ли простая жертва, но след в Аддауре остался. Голос, который и человеческим-то назвать трудно, а все-таки голос.

— Быстро ты, — выдохнул я, убирая волосы со лба.  
В дверь замолотили, засмеялись.  
— Кто там?! — крикнул Мишель, пытаясь отдышаться. Прислушавшись, посмотрел на меня, как на знакомого.  
— Это я, — прогнусавил какой-то, просовывая голову в полуоткрытую дверь. Совсем юный, чуть ли не ровесник. — Чудная картина!  
Я сполз на кровать, бесполезно прикрывшись простынями. Молодой зашел, не закрыв дверь, протянул мне откупоренную бутылку.  
— Пейте, лучше станет.  
От него веяло терпкими искрами вина, острым запахом духов и пота.  
— Благодарю, мне и так неплохо, — поморщился я, ерзая.  
— Пейте, говорю, — засмеялся он.  
Вино, пахучее, горькое и сладкое. Обожгло, я голодный, ударило в голову чуть ли не сразу. Мишель сел рядом, дернул меня за самую длинную прядь, бежавшую по спине. Волосы липнут к коже, гадость.

Были времена, когда ангелы спокойно расхаживали по израненному полуострову, шевелили серыми в пестринку крыльями, поправляли рубище, завязывали потуже шнурок на голове, ели мясо в гостях, прислушивались к разговорам, передавали послания. Кто-то, естественно, покусился на кудрявые белые волосы, на пухлые руки, на безмятежный взгляд. Покусившемуся бегать вовек от огненного дождя, а соседу его, стариковскими пальцами ласкавшего своих дочерей, быть родоначальником. Нет справедливости в этом мире, один смех. Спасибо, кстати, за имечко, любители небесных созданий, удружили. Голос был громок, но помолчал бы ты, право слово.

— Ну-ну, проглот, мне оставь!  
Выпив много, но не напившись, я передал бутылку офицеру. Все вокруг заплясало, загорелось. Тонкую раму подсвечивал одинокий фонарь, светивший… А, черт с ним, в самом деле.  
— А Вас как зовут? — обратился я к юноше.  
— А Вам зачем мое имя? — лукаво улыбнулся тот.  
Юношеские усы, еле покрывающие уголки губ. Сошел с картины, спился. Хочу всего и сразу, пока я здесь, пока мы все здесь. Содом, верстовые столбы до Гатчины.  
— Чтобы знать, что кричать.  
Расхохотался, расстегивает рубашку, не дурак. Мишель зашевелился. Откуда я все это знаю, боже ж ты мой.  
— Кричите «Филипп», да погромче.  
Ну, это уже было просто больно. Заглянули в дверь, дернулись обратно, в комнатах визгливо заржали девки.  
— Тьфу, ебена мать, вам баб мало?  
— Опять за свое взялись?  
— За чужое, пшел отсюда!  
Я захныкал, прислонился лбом ко лбу Мишеля. Тот все пытался засунуть язык мне в глотку, спасибо, у меня свой есть, и нечего смеяться. Метронома у вас нет, судари, а маршировать умеете только по мостам⁷? Хоть впятером тут пляшите, лучше, чем это, не будет. Пауль, со своим в одиночку под одеялом, и какая еще мягкость девиц, когда есть костлявые бедра и чужой табачный дым на кавалеристских усах.

Императорский любимчик утонул. Всем грустно: цвет юности, а юность должна быть украшением жизни земной, Арехонту ни к чему его кудри и свет его лица, а императору очень даже к чему. Кто-то сказал, пошутив, что юноша утопился, а не утонул… Молодость его подходила к концу, наступала зрелость, и он больше не цвел, и боялся, что станет не нужен императору. Впрочем, сплетни всегда имели место быть. Голос императора был слышен всем. А горе, которое раздирало его, беспощадно и бесконечно, вылилось в нечто прекрасное, как это часто бывает. Тысячи лет будет слышен плач Адриана, порадуемся его несчастью, застывшему в учебном пособии.

— Вот же ж… Филипп!  
Потом был еще тот, пониже, Мишель все никак не оставлял меня, следил, как за дорогой куклой, чтобы не разбили, поил вином, воды в Петербурге будто нет, за окном шел дождь, часы били, дверь никто не закрыл, пришел тот, с залысинами, все мышцы перекатывались под тонкой золотистой кожей, как-как зовут? Никто не знает, Мишель привел, Мишель не скажет, а тот слуга в передней? Ну, пусть ревет, чего сделаешь, иди обратно, сюда. Я улыбнулся Филиппу, но забыл его лицо, может это и не он. Да избави нас от лукавого, где брат твой, Каин? Где-то на Мойке, он — сестра, похожи, как две капли воды, но она бы сюда не попала⁸. Забренчала гитара, песни загорланились. Рот откройте, Ваше Благородие. Чудесны возможности человеческие, венец природы, венец и венценосный, боже, Александр.

Никто не любил вздорного художника, художников вообще редко можно любить, уж слишком раздражительны на любое непонимание, но и на любой вопрос тоже. Тогда все кругом были одержимы церковью, и людей судили за то, что они нарушают порядки природы. Но забрызганный в извести и обсыпанный пигментами художник чесал клочковатую бороду, отдыхая на лесах, и наблюдал, как одна блохастая псина вскочила на другую, не менее блохастую, и видел, как вечером шли замызганные рабочие в давно знакомые кварталы и подвалы. Из-под кисти выходили идеальные люди в воздушных драпировках, уверенно красовавшиеся телами, в голубом свету и белых облаках, а рядом на лесах шепотом бранился потный подмастерье, и собаки еще эти блохастые. Оскорбленные чувства нашли утешение в спокойствии Томассо, благослови Господь его душу, его глаза, его скулы, его дворянскую горбинку на носу… Художник нем, но лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. Просто поднимите голову.

— Александр… — выгнулся я, схватив густую макушку Мишеля намертво, сжимая ноги.  
— Тьфу ты! — закашлялся он, вырвавшись. — Ну, спасибо, только вот я, блять, не Александр!  
— Ладно, ладно, я не хотел, — залепетал я, хрипя.

Голос человека, которого только и делают, что слушают, не заглушить. Но люди так не любят правды, которая не подстраивается под их картину мира, умудрились и тут все переврать. Актер, в полутьме качавшийся вслед за блеском жемчужной серьги, вдруг стал одной из своих ролей – девицей. Девица, конечно, тоже была, но зачем вымарывать половину песни? Оставьте их в гармонии, или уберите и другую половину другой песни, и пускай Гамлет не мстит за отца…

...Не пойти бы этому Павловску к черту, лучше вот так, чтобы все прошло наутро, а не через тридцать лет и голову в петлю, и вина даже не попьешь, кровь мне не нужна, только плоть твоя, а целовать твой потир не собираюсь⁹, дабы не осквернить, но Ты меня тремя полосами на спине и осквернил. Я повесил на грудь медузу горгону да хожу с зеркалом, не хочу быть спасенным. На грудь — медузу, на ворота — лабрис¹⁰. Хозяин лампу тушит вдруг.

Мишель открыл окно, пока я медленно, с суетящимся Афанасием, одевался. Дверь была закрыта, пьяный лабиринт пройден. Колючая боль медленно подкрадывалась, и я старался не шевелиться. Мятые разговоры доносились, но уже не по наши души. Я сглотнул, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы.  
— Воды принести, Ваше Сиятельство? — участливо спросил Афанасий.  
Я кивнул, затягивая галстук. Он ушел, сердито потирая красные глаза.  
— Коляска ждет внизу, мигом доедете, — тихо сказал Мишель, выглядывая в окно. Он дымил чубуком, и что-то странно близкое и знакомое было во всем черном пятне его силуэта.

Блаженная моя, насмешливая, себе-на-уме улыбка испугала Соню, когда мы вернулись домой.  
— От тебя пахнет какой-то гадостью, — осторожно заметила сестрица, прикрывая нос надушенным платком.  
— Пятью разными гадостями, я бы сказал, — я обернулся на Афанасия, бледного и уставшего. — Хотя нет, четырьмя.  
Мы сели за стол, отец исподлобья оглядел мой расхристанный костюм и прическу, но ничего не сказал. Соня, грозно вооружившись приборами, надменно фыркнула.  
— Ты несешь околесицу, и я не в настроении тебя слушать.  
— Я и не настаиваю.  
— Конечно, всегда все замалчиваешь.  
— Если тебе так интересно, могу рассказать, где пропадал.  
— Я уверена, история отвратительная.  
— Так ты хочешь узнать или нет?!  
— Хочу, но не уверена, что мне следует знать.  
— И кто из нас несет околесицу?  
— О чем шепчетесь, господа? — громогласно спросил отец.  
Мы дернулись, вернулись носами к нашим тарелкам. Бонна недовольно вздернула бровь, сморщила лоб в белой пудре.  
— Потом, Андрей, — уже громко сказала Соня. — Отложим наш разговор на вечер.  
— Вид у тебя, братец, будто ты в канаве искупался, — проворчал отец. — Афанасий, ванну этому черту приготовь.  
Афанасий послушно поклонился и ушел.  
В конце, уже подняв с коленей салфетку, отец погрозил мне пальцем.  
— Завтра с тобой буду говорить серьезно, давно уже пора за ум браться да из бабьего царства выходить.  
Бонна невозмутимо потягивала чай, а старый гувернер нервно погладил щеку в прозрачной щетине.

Афанасий оттирал мне спину, бог знает от чего, а я пытался не уснуть в горячем пару, скрючившись в ванной. Как тяжело-то, кто бы знал. Резкий укол боли заставил выпрямиться, зашипеть.  
— Все, не могу больше, заканчивай.  
Поспешно окатив меня водой, Афанасий подставил локоть, помог выбраться, встать. Комнаты протопились, и вода каплями осела на крахмальной ширме. Закутавшись в какую-то простыню, намочив чистую рубашку мыльной водой, я улегся на тахту, мокрыми волосами запутав узоры обивки. Сегодняшний день догнал меня. Может, я все еще пьян?  
— Я устал, Афанасий.  
— Немудрено, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Он почесал свой горбатый нос, пряча глаза.  
— Извольте в постель лечь, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Мне очень больно.  
Нет, я трезвел, медленно, но верно, и каждый синяк тупо врезался в тело. Внутри все горело остротой, губы опухли. Будто крапивой отхлестали по спине, и кинжалом проткнули в самом интересном месте. Мне захотелось пить, горькая слюна жгла рот, язык не ворочался. Я то ли говорил слишком много, то ли еще чего, но сам уже этого не помня.  
— Пить, — просипел я.  
Холодный стакан с водой подсунул мне под самый нос и стоит, смотрит. Слезливые глаза, непонятливая душонка. А как он ревел тогда, когда комната была в меду и Михельсон приходил? Разве слуги так плачут?  
— Спасибо.  
Я не узнал своей розовой руки, узловатых пальцев. Залпом опустошив стакан, я позволил каплям стекать по цыплячьей шее, сливаясь с каплями из ванны.  
— Ваше Сиятельство, извольте ложиться.  
— Мне очень больно, Афанасий.  
— Давайте я помогу, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Если ты до меня дотронешься, я разобьюсь. За окном черным-черно, только снежинки летают, вырываются к свету. Мотыльки летом к фонарю летят не потому что хотят, а потому что слепнут. Кто захочет подлетать к солнцу? Я вот подлетел, утонул и упал, а ведь до меня уже подлетал, падал и тонул один. И никакая птичка на моих похоронах смеяться не будет¹¹.  
— Не тронь меня.  
Афанасий отдернул руку, выпрямился.  
— Не так, за руку подними.  
Он сел рядом, забросил мою руку к себе на плечо, медленно поднялся и медленно подвел к кровати. Мои колени дрожали в нечеловеческой усталости, и сон кружил голову. Следом за собой Афанасий посадил меня на кровать, наклонил голову, чтобы убрать мою руку со своих плечей, но я не дал, зажал его горло локтем, сдавил, что есть силы.  
— Что-то ты грустный, Афанасий, — зашипел я. — Что случилось?  
— Ваше Сиятельство, Вы чего?!  
Он был не в пример сильнее меня, на голову выше, поэтому легко мог бы вырваться, но не делал этого. Раб, вещь. И смеет рыдать в чужих передних и перед Соней.  
— Что сегодня случилось, отвечай!  
— Ваше Сиятельство, ничего не случилось.  
— Почему же мне так больно, Афанасий? Чего все так болит?  
— Ваше Сиятельство изволили лишнего выпить.  
— Я уже давно трезвый.  
— Тогда-то вы трезвыми не были, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Ты там не был, откуда знаешь, сколько я выпил?  
— Я все видел, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Я ничего не помню.  
— Я все помню, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Я заплакал, сразу в голос, сразу со слезами, задыхаясь и выпустив Афанасия. Снова все тело заныло, я сполз на пол, цепляясь за колени слуги. Короткая шерсть ковра щипала голые ноги, Афанасий за локти попытался поднять меня, перепугавшись до полусмерти.  
— Ваше Сиятельство, что Вы, Ваше Сиятельство…  
Я стоял перед ним на коленях, он боялся пошевелиться, держал мои руки, пока я не вцепился в его спину, в жесткую ткань короткого камзола, расправляя закатанные рукава рубахи, и сжимая мягкую изнанку руки, с ямкой у локтя. Без конца причитая, он попытался меня поднять.  
— Вы устали, Ваше Сиятельство, только и всего, ложитесь, Ваше Сиятельство…  
Я уткнулся ему в живот, воя, как недобитая псина. Больно, как же больно.  
— Ваше Сиятельство, ну в самом деле, чего не бывает…  
— Ваше Сиятельство, Вам совсем дурно станет, если Вы не встанете.  
— Ваше Сиятельство, Андрей Палыч, — заскулил Афанасий.  
Лапищей своей он погладил меня по затылку, как ребенка.

Трава была зеленее, и небо чище, солнце светило ярче. Мать моя, с бархоткой и серыми кудрями, присела в глубоком поклоне перед рыхлой, длинноносой Императрицей. Та умильно кивнула в ответ, сидя в теньке, в золотом кресле. Дамы, окружавшие ее, копировали выражение лица, взгляд и наклон головы. Шепеляво подозвав меня к себе, она потрогала мою худую щеку толстыми пальцами в серебряных кольцах. Я поклонился, не зная куда смотреть, растерянно потрогал пуговицы на животе. Позвали внуков. Два беленьких мальчика подбежали, медленно подошли за ними воспитательницы и воспитатели.  
— Господин Александр, это князь Волков, — сказала Государыня, качнув рукой в мою сторону.  
Высокий мальчик в розовом кафтане щурился от солнца, сиявшего сверху, задрав верхнюю губу, два зуба спереди недавно выпали, а белые брови светились на нахмуренном лбу.  
— Рад встрече, князь, — степенно заявил Александр, и все улыбнулись.

Как люди живут после такого, как они вообще смотрят на других после такого, это же тело, это же все так близко, рывками и размеренно. Их было четверо, Господи Помилуй. Не тронь меня.  
— Они мне чужие, Афанасий.  
— Ничего, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Они не знали, как меня зовут.  
— Тем лучше, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Я больше не плакал, только сидел, до белых костяшек зажав влажные узлы закатанных рукавов Афанасия.  
Он слушает меня, но вот слышит ли?  
— Ваше Сиятельство, Вам нечего стыдиться… Вы…  
Ребенком меня заставили склонить голову, покрыли вышитым, хрустящим полотном у колена. Проси прощения. Рассказывай грехи. Тебе пять лет, рассказывай, как врешь и капризничаешь, чтобы не сгинуть в огне¹². Тебя любят. Меня любит ли?  
— Вы ни в чем не виноваты, Андрей Палыч, Ваше Сиятельство…  
Я вздохнул, вытер лицо руками, отпустив руки слуги, сидя перед ним на коленях.  
— Что-то со мной не так, Афанасий. Я виноват в этом. Он не виноват.  
— Вы ни в чем не виноваты, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Ты уже это говорил. В ванной лопались пузыри, тихо шурша. Голова, как чугунная, умные мысли тяжелят. Не у меня одного.  
— Это гнусная, гадкая история, Афанасий. И я такой же.  
Я встал, не интересуясь ответом, согнул одну ногу, садясь на перины. Простыни были мокрые, черт бы вас всех побрал. Афанасий вскочил.  
— Нет, Ваше Сиятельство, не такой же. Я все еще Вас люблю, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Я зевнул, поднимая на себя одеяло. Веки отяжелели, и я не мог полностью открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть в лицо слуге. Докажи тогда, повиляй хвостиком, как я вилял. Нет, но я же не такой кусок дерьма, я не буду под колонной потрошить сердце шпажкой-иголкой. Я не буду заставлять.  
— Ага.  
Если меня не любят, я не буду лететь на солнце, не буду в сердце, но только в сердце хранить тот день, не буду до встречи прощаться с душой моей, и не буду жить с виной, непростительной виной самого своего существования. Я бы сорвал плод, скормил его Пушке. Верьте в свою вину.

Трава была зеленее, и небо чище, и солнце светило ярче. Мы были в деревне, но я ничего не помню, каждое лето было похоже одно на другое. Бонну разморило на солнышке, она спала, хмурясь даже во сне, мы с Соней сидели рядом на траве.  
— Нет, Андрей, я боюсь лягушек, — важничала Соня, посыпая песком подол бонны.  
— Тогда я пойду один, — пригрозил я.  
— Тебя отругают.  
— Пускай.  
— А если ты утонешь, то тем более отругают, — не сдавалась она.  
— Там неглубоко.  
— А вот мужик недавно там утонул.  
— Глупости какие!.. Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Папенька рассказал.  
— Тебе рассказал?!  
— Нет, конечно не мне, — смутилась она. — Я слышала.  
Конечно, мы могли говорить о чем угодно другом, но пускай будет так. Канава с головастиками была центром вселенной, все полосы и круги глобуса сходились на вонючей зеленой воде, спрятавшейся в кустах за флигелем. Через канавку были перекинуты кривые доски, на которых я часами лежал на животе, смотрел на черных головастиков, и так хотелось потрогать хоть одного… Недавно у них начали отрастать ноги, и я с подозрением относился к подобным переменам.  
Доски обычно пустовали, кажется, там были только мои следы. Тропинка была протоптана до земли, потрескавшейся, как пустыня, ветки загораживали солнце, вода блестела пятнами. Сегодня над канавкой философствовал какой-то мальчик, и я остановился в нерешительности.  
Я мог бы вспомнить наш разговор, или подставить новый, но мне не хочется ничего портить. Мальчик был из нашей деревни, он был старше меня, был очень застенчив, но недолго.  
В пузатой зеленой банке плавали головастики, которых он помог поймать, Соня морщила нос, бонна грозилась вылить все за окно.  
Отец однажды увидел, что над альбомом с эстампами склонились три головы, и разрешил ему приходить уже каждый день. Стенки банки поросли зеленой тиной, я поменял воду.  
Зачастили дожди, Афанасия слушалась даже Соня. Бонна была в отчаянии, жаловалась маменьке. Глядя с подоконника на залитую водой лужайку перед домом, головастики поспешно отращивали передние лапки.  
Маменька запретила Афанасию приходить, но я устроил первую в жизни истерику, вытирал слезы маминым платьем, а сопли рукавом отца, колотил по обивке кресла, пока она не треснула шелком, и Афанасия вернули.  
Афанасий был сиротой. Мать была откуда-то с юга, отец был солдатом. Отец расспрашивал его бабку о родителях, но не дал мне подслушать, а у него самого я спросить боялся. Он вообще мало разговаривал, больше слушал, а нам с Соней только и дай повод потрещать.  
Пришла пора уезжать обратно в город. Головастики превратились в лягушек, мы с Соней выпустили их обратно в канавку, а Афанасий боялся запачкать новый сюртук и просто стоял в сторонке, заложив руки за спину.

Тяжело упав на подушку, я лег на спину. Судороги истерики все так же каменели, лицо опухло после слез, царапины на спине поверх шрамов жгли. Почему они ничего не спросили? Вот Афанасий все знает, все помнит, все заплакал. Ну и денек, иди ко мне.  
— Прошу прощения, Ваше Сиятельство?  
— Я сказал. Иди ко мне.  
Он знал, как меня зовут, знал, откуда мои шрамы, и знал, что я не виноват, и что он не виноват, и он унял судороги, он холодом успокоил лицо, мозолями пальцев задев шею, и не уходил, пока я не уснул, согнувшись в три погибели надо мною, и он знал, что завтра я сделаю вид, будто ничего не было. Спите, Ваше Сиятельство, Вы устали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Празднества по случаю женитьбы Елизаветы и Александра завершились фейерверком на Царицыном лугу, нынешнем Марсовом поле.  
2)копье, имя француза - Жерар.  
3)Стандартный метод "лечения" этого самого "гнусного порока" в те времена.  
4)Хроноса (время), древнегреческого бога, некоторое время отождествляли с Сатурном (Кроносом), который пожирал своих детей, поскольку Уран предсказал ему, что он будет свергнут одним из них.  
5)Мастурбация - расточение семени без зачатия, по Стивену Дедалу ("Улисс", эп. 14) - грех против Святого Духа.  
6)Не знаю, насколько актуальным было во время правления Екатерины II набирать в гвардейские полки мужчин с одним цветом волос. Возможно, абсолютно неактуально, но звучит классно.  
7)Солдаты, шагающие "в ногу", могут разрушить мост. Дрочите в ритм, плз  
8)Быт 4:9. "И сказал Господь Каину: где Авель, брат твой? Он сказал: не знаю; разве я сторож брату моему?"  
9)Потир - сосуд, используемый для освящения вина. При совершении таинства Причастия целуется основание потира.  
10)Лабрис - двусторонний топор, символ войны.  
11)Зуек – по Овидию («Метаморфозы», 8), имя племянника и ученика Дедала, столь искусного, что Дедал, из ревности мастера, сбросил его с Акрополя; Афина, подхватив отрока в падении, превратила в птицу.  
12)Андрей вспоминает, как его в детстве водили в церковь на исповедь. Вышитое полотно- епитрахиль, которым священник покрывает голову исповедующегося.


	11. Туман. Урок четвертый.

* * *

* * *

Решил раз, что всякая погань может быть красотой, так верь самому себе, не отлынивай. Сима смеялась надо мной – табу. Нет ничего в этом пустом доме, только бревенчатые стены, недружелюбные и плохо выдуманные. Оставь, уйди, пусть будет мон плезир, пусть будет гнилой и шаткий, но парадиз.  
Странные сны снились, но дни были куда страннее. Дом наш, как хитрая охотничья ловушка, сжимал сердце, сжимал мягкие мозги. Знал я, что стоило мне только выйти, поговорить с кем-нибудь, и мысли эти ушли бы от меня навсегда, перебежали бы через линию, свалились, может быть, в канаву.  
Я заболел, пожелтел, ногти позеленели, как у покойника, глаза смотрели нехорошо, болотно. Пустил корни в этой яме, разговаривал с мертвецом, как тот солдат первой мировой. Смеялся над убивцем-неудачником, вот и получил лихорадки сполна, тело само билось в дрожи, копило жар и рваное дыхание. Темный полог кровати только гладил болезнь по головушке, опять звенели склянки и капал воск. Странные сны: мать-волчица, шуба растет, как шкура, или медведица, лесной зверь, голос страшный, хриплый, как пила зубы, страх выглядел именно так.  
Рвалась наружу простая отгадка. Были куклы, был царевич-дурак, была царевна-умница, был волк, зубы пилой, шерсть торчит черным горбом, грохочет дерево, волк зарычал, желтые клыки блеснули, и я выбежал вон, перепугался так, что даже расплакаться не мог. Отгадка есть, страх не ушел.  
Странные сны: отец-шелк, не отходит, спит, до конца не засыпает, тлеет в темноте, вслед за свечным огарком, скоро превратится в детскую косточку. Детскую-детскую, я был еще ребенком. Не знаю насчет беззаботности, ее отняли у меня. Извинение есть, детство не вернуть.  
— Пора, пожалуй, в деревню тебя отвезти, — вздыхал отец. — Без солнца совсем зачахнешь.  
Я отдал ему пустую чашку, снова укутался. То ли вечер, то ли утро. Я много спал, все перепутал.  
— Сами-то, небось, не хотите никуда ехать, а? — проворчал я.  
— Отчего ж не хочу? Все равно дела надо в порядок привесть, — он покачал головой. — Катерина Осиповна на меня все мирское оставила.  
— Погано вы с мирским справляетесь, — от души съязвил я.  
— Ну! — он насупился, поправил халат. — Дерзить будешь, так отправлю с бабкой вдвоем. Будете там до зимы девок бить и котят топить.  
— Гос-с-споди, — я закутался с головой, только макушка торчала. — Я бы поспал.  
— Поел бы лучше, душа моя, — будто бы укорил отец.  
Посредь глотки встала тошнота, третьего дня я поел дрянной стряпни Ефима, сытым остался до сих пор. Отец посидел, повздыхал, так и ушел ни с чем.

Из деревни все равно сыпались жалобные письма к барину-оболтусу, скучали, кажется, по розгам и гарканью деда. Розги розгами, а хоть голодными не сидели, на другой берег не смотрели. Пришлось ехать, иначе как оно бывает – хоть запишись до потолка ты приказами, и указаниями, и подписями, все равно похерят, растащат последние лохмотья, обманут сами себя. Сказ не нов – почему меньше должны пить люди, на горбу которых заливал глаза отец?  
Выцветшие, незасеянные поля тянулись, не кончались и не начинались. Нагоняли тоску путаные клубы прошлогодней травы, солнце, не смеющее выглянуть из-за облаков целиком, бегающее тенями, мокрые топи черных болот, кривые избушки, посеревшие от дождей и ветра.  
На какой-то вшивой станции, прикорнувшей под гнилым деревом, отец отказался даже заходить внутрь, в надежде ввечеру уже добраться до наших деревень. Я присел на покосившуюся замшелую лавку, из низенького окна рядом тут же высунулась румяная девица. Только я начал потягиваться, как с дороги влетел во двор забрызганный фельдъегерь, соскочил с хриплой, измазанной в пене лошади, прогрохотал шпорами внутрь, разыскивая смотрителя. Закончилось все так, как и должно было. Фельдъегерь ускакал, девица мечтательно проводила его взглядом, сощурившись в закатном солнышке.  
— Мы уезжаем, а вы нам вдогонку глаза свои посылаете... — богомольно протянул я, глядя на нее.  
— Чив-о-ой? — улыбнулась она, подперев щеку ладошкой.  
— Лошадей нет-с, — разводил руками щуплый смотритель, улыбаясь так же бестолково, как и девица. Семейное, окутайтесь мраком своих отцов. — Вот забрали-с прямо перед Вами!..  
Отец досадливо плюнул, смотритель угодливо затер носком сапога. Девица начала разглядывать меня, закрывая лицо краем платка, натянувшегося на круглых плечах. О, ты, широкая красавица.  
— Как звать тебя, душа моя? — ощущение, будто со зверьком толки развожу.  
— Дарьей, — тихо ответила она, щуря глазки.  
Смотритель уже бранился с отцом, топал ногой, задевая косой луч солнца над забором, кивал в него плешивой головой.  
— Что, Дарья, скучно тебе здесь?  
— О-о-й, не то слово, государь мой, — я, видимо, задел за живое. — Приезжают, уезжают, накричат, нашумят, а ты сидишь здесь, только смотришь на них. Рядом ни деревни – как в пустыне, и проезжают-то много, а что толку с них? Все, как один, как река. Я для них что куст придорожный – проехал и забыл тут же. Сестра моя уже сбежала с тоски такой, – какой-то капитан по пути домой гостинец захватил – да черт знает, что с ней сейчас, небось, сгинула уже, не пишет раз. Но отец ее лупил знатно, может оттого и не пишет.  
Я с выпученными глазами слушал излияния станционной Дарьи, а отец, похлопав по плечу смотрителя, развернул его к раскрасневшейся и разболтавшейся дочке. Старикашка тявкнул, и окно тут же захлопнулось, только зазвенели маленькие стеклышки. Плеваться пришлось уже смотрителю, но свежих лошадей нам подали тут же.  
Отец покачивался в коляске, меланхолично задрав брови, не обращая внимания на дорогу, расцветающую пылью, иногда мотал головой в каком-то внутреннем раздражении. В конце концов его прорвало:  
— Вот же мерзопакость какая, ты подумай.  
Я начал уже дремать у него на плече, от неожиданности вздрогнул, устало потер лицо, хмуро оглянулся вокруг.  
— Какая мерзопакость?  
— Если бы этот жулик денег еще сверху попросил, я бы его удавил, право слово.  
— Ох… — я снова закрыл глаза, не намереваясь слушать, но отцу было все равно.  
— Я взглянул окрест меня – душа моя, —  
— Нет, нет, прекратите, — запротестовал я. — Только не эта нудятина!  
— Ах, нудятина! — вспыхнул отец. — Что же за нудятину тогда ссылают?  
— Слишком скучно, я бы его вообще повесил за такую Тилемахидину… Чтобы другим неповадно было.  
— Ты себя слышишь ли, душа моя? — он вздохнул, отмахнулся от меня. — А что с тебя взять, впрочем… ты и книги ни единой до конца не дочитал.  
— Чего мне их читать, и так все разумею, — съязвил я.  
— Безусловно, — покивал отец.  
— В книжках все вранье, — пожал плечами я. — Один дурак соврал от скуки, а другие дураки его слушают. Зачем? Лучше бы в кабак пошли, или на охоту, или к жене – все толку больше, чем вранье всякое читать.  
Отец ничего не отвечал, только щурился на похолодевший закат. Молча мы доехали до низенького холма, наверху Мишка указал потасканным кнутом куда-то вперед.  
— Во, успели.  
Сосновый бор догорал красным, ближайшая деревня за бледными полями уже чернела в сумерках, а в конце кривой ленты дороги густел заброшенный сад у господского дома, сверкающего сквозь деревья зажженными окнами. Коляска качнулась, лошади, неловко ступая, зашагали вниз.  
Ефим радостно потирал руки, почему-то растрогавшись из-за нашего приезда, пытался помогать и только мешал. Было еще светло, но вокруг уже стелился туман.  
— Хорошо тут, все дожди-то шли неделю, а как вы приехали, так ни капли не упало: жарко, видать, в столице, привезли с собой погодки тамошней. Я-то, уж, думал, что не поспеете севодни – все нет и нет, а тут-то уже и постели, и затоплено, и ужин стынет, —  
— Жрать хочу безумно, — внушительно сказал я Ефиму. Тот обернулся и к отцу, не переставая тараторить.  
— Готовлю, Боже упаси, не я, а то Филипп Филиппыч меня изволили ковшом огреть, — он погрозил мне пальцем. — Девка деревенская, внучка повара, что у деда вашего стряпал, так что изысков не ждите, но что Бог послал – все свое, я-то помню, какую вы говядину в Петербурге жуете – подошва!..  
Отец, кажется, медленно умирал внутри, тер висок пальцем, попытался уйти от Ефима в дом, но тот побежал за ним, тихим эхом дрожал по комнатам его голос.

За ужином отец, до сих пор молчавший, поморщился от настойки, которую в городе он бы пить не стал, поднеси ему ее хоть сама Государыня, начал снова болтать:  
— Ты, Филька, варвар, — добродушно заявил он. — Но я тебя не виню, - это все дурная Нечаевская кровь.  
Я не любил ужасно, когда он вспоминал мать. Лицемерная грязь за справедливую обиду была низостью даже для такого героя, как он.  
— Конечно, куда глупым Нечаевым до благородных Громовых, — я сжал под столом кулаки, пытаясь не дрожать. — Трусливых пьяниц, которые не любили разве что коз, а так для них все одно, —  
Отец шваркнул кулаком по столу, тарелки испуганно звякнули.  
— Молчать! — в криках нужды не было, я и так замолчал. — Много ты понимаешь, осел!  
Я и бровью не повел. Слышно было, как трещат фитили свечей. В синем саду весело стрекотали сверчки, ничего не понимая.  
— Дерзости в тебе предостаточно, а ума не достает даже на то, чтобы отцу родному не прекословить. Дубина, темень Домостройская, мамаша твоя решила, что писать умеешь – и то ладно?! И сиди на шее до самой смерти? Обойдешься, Филька, обойдешься… вернемся - так сразу в солдаты пойдешь, там тебе самое место. А не захочешь – можешь езжать за mama в монастырь и дерзить ей, сколько душа пожелает.  
Я подавил зевоту, переложил ложку в пустой тарелке. Вид мой выражал полное смирение, что было принято как наглость вместо благоговейного страха.  
— Пошел вон, — процедил отец, сердито наливая себе еще густо-красной настойки.  
Я неловко поднялся, нечаянно толкнул застывшего в дверях Ефима. Будут теперь шушукаться, как бабы.

Громкие голоса за стеной не имеют лиц, да и видеть их нет никакого желания. Слона в комнате для отца не существовало. Пускай так, но за это ему вскорости придется заплатить, и если от полуживого князя он убежать может, то от меня ему никуда не деться.  
Он не говорил со мной. Он не приходил на обед, уезжал к соседям, отмахивался на любые вопросы, делая вид, что занят чем-то. Крестьяне, за лохмотья которых стыдно было даже мне, приходили во двор, мяли шапки, иные смотрели волком, но все ждали, бесконечно ждали чего-то.  
Молодой парень, ничего от жизни и от барина не хотевший, все сверлил меня взглядом, пока я закуривал, сидя на сваленных у дровяника поленьях. Я кивнул ему, и он тут же подошел, хмуро оглядываясь на мужиков.  
— Чего глядишь? На мне цветы не растут, — усмехнулся я.  
Он был сутулый будто всем телом, стремился к земле, косился куда-то в сторону, вяло показал на мятую самокрутку у меня в руках.  
— Держи, — я отдал, он покрутил ее в руках, словно сам не понимал, зачем попросил.  
Я оглядел его, слишком сильно поморщившись, так что он зарделся, втянул голову в плечи. Руки и лицо были коричневые, чуть ли не черные от загара, а лето ведь еще только началось.  
— Слышь, дурак, а девицы здесь водятся?  
Он пожал одним плечом, трусливо обернулся на дом.  
— Кобыла да овца - вот вам и девицы, — глухо ответствовал попрошайка. — Женаты все.  
— Замужем, может?  
— Может и замужем, кто их знает, — ему не терпелось уйти, он все переминался с ноги на ногу.  
Ростом он был ниже меня, но лапищи у него были размером с мою голову целиком. Дурнина чувствовалась издалека.  
— По морде получить захотел, собака сутулая?  
Выпятив губы, он наконец заглянул мне в глаза. Что-то прикинув, он закусил самокрутку углом рта.  
— Есть одна, без молитвы к ней не суйся, раз чесаться больно хочется, то к Аринке идите… К ней все ходят, — он плюнул, перекрестился зачем-то.  
— Ладно, иди, без тебя разберусь.  
Аринку было видно издалека, метался на ветру красный клочок юбки между сосен. Лицо, такое же черное от загара, все целиком наглело, в полусвете только синели белки глаз да зубы, хохот отражался от стволов деревьев. Она все заливалась, убегая от меня, от дерева к дереву, а когда я ее поймал, то смеяться перестала. Уходила она уже сердито переплетая косу, вытирала мокрые щеки снятым с головы платком. В темноте красная юбка была невидима, только тяжело хлопала складками. Ночью ветер так и не утих, а наутро небо снова было в тучах.  
Называли меня за глаза зверенышем, и отчего-то удивлялись, что я как зверь себя и веду. Мучило меня только равнение с Истоминым, хотя никто меня с ним и не сравнивал, но я сам понимал, что его зло, кажется, было слепым, а я видел все.  
Аринкой дело не закончилось. Стало скучно, стало жарко, охота не веселила, надоели ниточки крови из круглых пастей, надоели чужие шкурки, что мне сделали эти зайцы? Трава дышала своим густым запахом, широкие щели в досках пропускали свет, пыль носилась по этим полосам, я зажимал девке рот, но она сама боялась даже и нечаянно пикнуть, только смотрела мне в глаза, нелепо, не понимая ничего. Платье в мелкий набивной цветочек потемнело, ползло мокрым шлейфом.  
Я ехал домой, лениво цыкал на лошадь, спотыкавшуюся в темноте, жевал травинку, исколов себе язык. На повороте кусты зашуршали, горячие руки схватили меня за колени, и не успел я выбраниться, как меня стащили на землю, и кто-то босой пнул меня в живот, я попытался загородиться руками, но меня схватили за запястья, разбили вонючим кулаком лицо. Били быстро, знали куда бить, так, что я не смог подняться, пока они не ушли, а я и ни одной рожи не увидел. Лошадь, вздыхая в землю, щипала траву в сторонке.  
Ефим только рот разинул, когда я зашел в гостиную. Под потолком, отбрасывая быстрые тени, летали жирные мотыльки, шумно задевая стекло люстры. Отец, смотревший в газету, небрежно обернулся, но подскочил, стоило ему увидеть кровь.  
— Это что такое? — он бросил газету на стол, лист пополз.  
— Избили, вот что такое, — я вытер нос, но только сильнее перепачкал лицо.  
Ефим выбежал, охая, то ли ругаясь, то ли поминая Бога.  
— Кто избил? — недоумевал отец.  
— Откуда я знаю, в темноте не видать ничерта, — глаз заплыл, а разбитые губы жгло, все бесило, а сильней всего – я сам. — Подкараулили, с лошади стащили, да так и смылись.  
— А лошадь где?  
— Ох, сказал бы я, где, — процедил я.  
Прибежал Ефим, начал тереть мне морду мокрым полотенцем. По белой ткани акварелью расползалась кровь, даже жалко было пачкать. Фыркнув, отец вышел в сад, скрипнув по порогу дверью.  
— Остальное-то все цело? — тихо спросил Ефим. — Костей не поломали?  
— Цело, цело, — кивнул я. — Синяков только опять будет тьма.  
Он помотал головой, возмущаясь.  
— Вот же ж… Это ж Сибирь!  
— Какая Сибирь, если я не знаю, кто там был?  
— Ну как это! Разберемся! — простодушно развел руками он. — Тебя, Филипп Филиппыч, разве есть за что бить?  
— Может и есть, откуда мне знать… — я отобрал полотенце, приложил к разбитой губе. — Чью-то невесту, видать, прихватил.  
— Прихватил? — нахмурился Ефим.  
Я пожал плечами, отворачиваясь. Соскользнул на пол лист отцовской газеты. В саду пробежал ветерок. Ефим вздохнул так тяжело, что мне самому стало трудно дышать.  
— За дело, получается, — пробормотал он. — Умывальник вам налью, справитесь сами.  
И ушел, притворив за собой дверь. В тишине бились о потолок мотыльки, мелкая мошкара прилетела из сада, облепила люстру. На полотенце не осталось чистого места, и бок тоже заболел, очнулся только сейчас. Я выправил рубаху, задрал, боясь увидеть там черный синяк сломанного ребра. Тварь оказалась живуча, только посинела малость. Тишина вдруг накрыла меня жарким пуховым одеялом, даже свет давил сверху, затачивая все против меня серыми тенями. Откуда-то из шеи поползла тошнота, шею будто свернули, оторвали голову от плеч, глаза потерялись в темных глазницах.  
Отец зашел, снова скрипнул упрямой дверью, но не заметил, что я реву.  
— Чем здесь торчать, так лучше бы умылся и спать лег, — забрюзжал он, поднимая газету. Я ничего не ответил, и он остановился. — Ты чего, плачешь что ли?  
Он подошел, но я спрятал лицо в ладони, отдернулся, когда он погладил меня по плечу.  
— Хоть бы одна скотина пожалела, — я едва ли мог говорить, давясь слезами. — Хоть бы одна скотина ласковое слово сказала.

Отец пел. Мать слушала. Ореховый солдатик все шел и шел по морскому берегу, мимо песчаных холмов, поросших острой травой, мимо заката, никогда не кончающегося, мимо шумного леса, где-то наверху заканчивающегося, мимо хлипких песчаных кос, мелеющих далеко вглубь, мимо блеска темной воды. Колыбельная никак не кончалась, солдат не превращался в отца.  
— Он и не превратится, пока ты не проснешься.  
Клещами меня вытащили, без укола вырвали зуб, пока я спал, или как это нынче назвать?  
— Можно ли хоть сюда эту мерзость не тащить?  
— Ах, вот как ты запел! Творить эту «мерзость» силы есть, а рефлексировать нет?  
— Я не творил, я ничего не творил, я не мог ничего решать, я же сын, я – сын, это я отвечал "ау" на тоскливые поиски, это я танцевал кадриль, был одновременно парой, это я пытался понять, зачем умирает отец, это надо мной кружила смерть в поле, это же я был вином и не возвращался из кино, я, я! Это по мне плакали мать с отцом, пока мать отдавалась отцу.  
— Там, помнится, была дочь, а не сын.  
— В Гамлете был сын.  
— Лох твой Гамлет, вот что я скажу.  
— Ну… с таким спорить бесполезно, конечно.  
Черт знает, как я выглядел со стороны, видать, страшенно, потому что отец налил коньяку, поставил передо мной, взгляд был, как мешки под глазами.  
— Душа моя, на тебе лица нет, — возмутился он. — Смотреть страшно, выпей, поправься хоть немного.  
— Да, — я вяло улыбнулся, выпил, тут же скорчившись, как сморчок лесной, отец засмеялся.  
Юлий Кесарь из щеголя облекся бы мгновенно во смарднейшее рубище если бы то способствовало к достижению его желаний, а я прятал в себе бочку яда и знал, за что меня любят, и показывал только это. Зная самого себя, я боялся, что придушу кого-нибудь вскорости, если и дальше буду смирно сидеть рядом, не курить рядом, ластиться, как малое дитя. Нет-нет, а и проскакивали гнилые ноты, порванные струны. Но что поделать? Надо было держать его в страхе. Для моих желаний смарднейшего рубища будет маловато.

Кровь мучеников теперь светилась в сердце, которое уместилось в потемневшей серебряной оправе у меня на пальце.  
— Je n'aurais pas dû être si tendre.

Вековая выдержка дала свои плоды: я, вслед за отцом, вслед за дедом, задевал головой низкие люстры, и смешно было бы тянуть деньги, когда верхняя губа уже чесалась от пробивающихся усов. Нельзя было отдать свою кровиночку, единственную и оставшуюся, в солдаты, когда офицерня протирает бархатные штаны в театрах. Вес имел только князинька, которого, помнится, бросили, чтобы он, как змея, сожрал сам себя, нет – только бледную тень.  
— Вот раздул черт знает кого из бедняги, сам понимаешь! Был всего лишь недурной виолончелист, а тут что?  
— Должен же я хоть на чьем-то фоне выгодно смотреться…  
Гвардия, гвардия, - одно название. Пока что они только вламывались в покои ночью да переворачивали дворцы-огурцы горькой жопкой кверху. Но гвардейцы Громовы, по странному совпадению, всегда умудрялись в любой перемене найти для себя выгоду; быть подонком и жить так, будто после ихней смерти начнется Потоп у нашего семейства получалось отлично, будь то Курляндский немец, резко обрусевший после смерти царицы престрашного зраку, будь то Лисаветинский офицер, переморивший рекрутов, получивший за это перстенек, будь то влюбленный в Карла Петера адъютант, бежавший под юбку чуть ли не с корабля, отплывающего в Кронштадт, будь то отец мой, никогда гвардейцем не ставший, пообещавший своему отцу целовать золоченый подол, а в итоге земных дел спившийся, запутавшийся во влажных простынях и своих слабостях.  
Чудесный русский обычай – важные дела накрывать рюмашечкой. И хотелось бы мне, чтобы на словах я был так же спокоен, как в понимании дел и рассказах. Пить с родителями, тем более с родителем моим – затея поганая, поэтому я сидел в дворовом флигеле, развалившись на старом кожаном диване, кутался в бурку, пропахшую поганеньким табаком, в полудреме смотрел, как Ефим затапливает изразцовую печку. По большей части я просто прятался от князя, с гордостью следуя пути предков, бегущих от любых неприятностей.  
— Ты видел хоть, кто там пришел? — спросил я у Ефима.  
— Да так, мельком только, — неохотно отозвался он. — Мундиры красные, рожи тоже…  
Он кинул в печь полено, сердито затолкал его кочергой. Огонь рвался из стороны в сторону, тянуло сильно. Третий день ветер бесился над городом, ломал ветки, гнал воду на улицы.  
— Все истопится, — бормотал Ефим. — Ишь, как воет-то, в трубе.  
— Потоп будет, наверное, — бездумно согласился я.  
Ефим задумался, почесал бороду. Заглянул в печку, лицо его густо засветилось на миг, и он скрипнул дверцей. Стало темно, свечка в бутылке не сразу поняла, что теперь светить должна она. Кряхтя, Ефим поднялся с колен, сел на единственный стул.  
— Когда ты родился, помнится, знатный потоп был, — боясь вспугнуть память, он говорил медленно, смотрел в никуда.  
— Да помню, помню, ты сто раз уже рассказывал, — я поворочался, закутался буркой поплотнее.  
— Лошадь у меня тогда потонула, — продолжал Ефим, не слушая меня. — Серая такая, дорогущая, зараза.  
Потонули у него еще и жена с дочкой, но об этом он, кажется, не вспоминал. Кругом утопленники, ввечеру вода сошла, и худая женщина с примотанным в платке к груди младенцем в глаза не бросалась, сливалась в блеске мокрых булыжников и водорослей. В сентябре в наших краях холодно, вода ледяная, что поделать.  
— Поди-ка лучше посмотри, чем эти свиньи заняты, — я зевнул, завалился на бок. — А то и наводнения не понадобится, спалят весь дом к чертям, идиоты, собаки…  
— Потише ругайся, Филипп Филиппыч, отец-то тоже там, все-таки, — заметил Ефим, поднимаясь.  
Я снова зевнул во всю пасть, он покачал головой и вышел, на сквозняке хлопнула хлипкая дверь.  
— Бог с ним, с этим отцом, — проворчал я себе под нос и улегся спать, устав сам от себя.

Растолкал меня Ефим, по всему его виду ясно было, что ему нагрубили, застукали приказами и указаниями, и вообще, прокурили насквозь всю мебель.  
— Подымайся, государь мой, не время тебе спать, — шипел он.  
— Чего? Что надо? — я не мог найти на лице глаз, еле закрывался от тычков Ефима.  
— На смотрины идите-с, прости Господи!  
— На какие еще смотрины? Ты ошалел? — он толкал меня, поднимал на ноги, беспощадно ругался.  
Меня вытолкали во двор в одном жилете, я поежился, оглядываясь, как в гостях. Клен гнуло по крыше, низкие свинцовые тучки задевали, кажется, печные трубы. Не было слышно гульбы наверху, бесконечный вой ветра заглушал все, не терпел мелкого копошения.  
Ругнувшись, я забежал в дом, обернулся зачем-то на Полкана. Пес высунулся из конуры, вскочил вдруг и залаял, срываясь на вой, гремя цепью. Хлопнули в глубине дома двери, скрипнули ступеньки, и из темноты лестницы спустился в холодный вечерний свет Истомин, тяжело опираясь на трость, боясь отпустить перила.  
— А, младший шаврик выполз, — ядовито поздоровался он. — Что, надоело по углам прятаться?  
— Я не прятался, — нехотя возразил я.  
Сильно хромая, он подошел ко мне, выжидающе поднял голову, что-то надеясь увидеть, или услышать, но я молчал, отвернувшись. От Истомина осталось одно отражение: бледный, как поганка, родинки казались теперь черными, волосы липли к мокрому лбу, под глазами дожидалась своего часа предсмертная тень.  
— Да не вороти нос, мне теперь по морде тебе не врезать даже, — разозлился князь, показав мне трость. — Хотя Бог видит, что тебе бы на пользу это пошло, ряха!  
— С каких это пор вы Бога поминаете?  
— А с таких пор, — он схватил меня за ворот жилета. — Как я понял, что такие подонки как вы, Громовы, живут и процветают, а мне приходится гнить заживо, пока вы пьете на мои деньги, служите по моей протекции, людей морите, как мух – ведь все князь откупит, за все заплатит!  
— Зачем же вы деньги свои на подонков-то тратите? — усмехнулся я.  
— Затем, что я, дурак, все думал, что должен кому-то, — съязвил он, застыл на мгновение. — Иди-ка ты, впрочем, к черту. Отцу в ножки кланяйся.  
Князь отпустил меня, и тут же врезал тростью под колено, я завыл, согнулся пополам, машинально схватившись за ногу. Проковыляв в темноте, князь распахнул дверь, сверкнувшую вздыбившейся на ветру лошадью, и исчез, сквозняк послужил ему швейцаром.  
Наверху оказалось не так много людей: три офицера, и те перебрасывались в картишки, пока отец мой душевно заливал уши одному из них. Я скрипнул дверью, все разом обернулись на меня.  
— Вот и Филька, — махнул рукой в мою сторону отец. — Я же вам говорил: вытянется, еще меня перерастет.  
Офицер, недоверчиво улыбаясь, протянул мне руку, нарочито медленно оглядел сверху вниз. Я стоял, моргая, как корова на лугу, не знал, куда деваться. Гости дымили поверх карт, насмешливо изогнув брови. Сам воздух был помятый, дышать было трудно, после ухода князя никто не хотел говорить.  
— Полверсты росту, и мозгов ни капли, — расхваливал меня отец, утопая ухмылкой в бокале.  
— Мда-а, — усмехнулся офицер, поднимаясь на ноги. Он оказался почти на голову ниже меня, восхищенно засмеялся, оборачиваясь на отца. — Такого-то богатыря грех будет отпустить!  
— Да под ним лошадь упадет, — пробормотал один из офицеров, мельком на меня взглянув.  
— Упадет – другую дадим, — он подмигнул мне, а у меня вдруг зверски заболело колено, и я невольно поморщился.  
— На слона посадим, — поддакнул офицер, сидевший ко мне спиной.  
Отец, с горящими от любопытства глазами, безжалостно наблюдал, как я пытаюсь не упасть в обморок от смущения.  
— Что же ты, сударь, язык проглотил? Как тебя зовут? Филипп?  
Я кивнул, не особо уверенно.  
— Будем, Филипп, знакомы. Я Мишель.

Тихо было во всем городе. Медленно моросила осень, дождь превращался то в туман, то в снег, вода чернела в граните, вода замылила глаза. В доме князя разгуливала смерть, прохаживалась по комнатам запахом лекарств, запахом водки, вонью гниения, закрытыми ставнями и затянувшейся агонией бессмысленности.  
— Исцелим мы его, что ли, — брюзжал я, поднимаясь по пустой, холодной лестнице. — Не особо-то он меня жалует, а вы его добивать собрались, небось?  
— Не говори глупостей, — огрызнулся отец, рассеянно оглядываясь в гостиной. — Его стараниями ты сейчас в мундире, а не в канаве. А я с ним возился чуть ни с детства, и если он и впрямь умирает, то…  
Договорить он не успел: зашел, вперевалку, Илья, осунувшийся, постаревший. На меня он не смотрел.  
— Приезжали тут… ногу отняли, — проговорил Илья. Отец изменился в лице, будто шкуру сменил, как змея.  
— Отведи меня к нему, если можно… В сознании он?  
Они ушли, я остался в кабинете. Ни следа попоек, чисто, тихо, и страшно. За окном бесшумно крался туман, жрал черный ажур решетки. Гангрена забиралась все выше и выше по бедру князя. Скоро все должно было кончиться.  
Отец сидел с ним долго, невыносимо долго. Я боялся прислушиваться, ушел во двор. Опавшие, уже побуревшие листья никто не убирал, они прели, тепло пахли, блестели грязной медью.  
Князя ранили на дуэли. Дрался он с однополчанином, между прочим, Мишеля. Кавалерист посягнул на святое – избил племянника Левушку, нагрубившего ему, пьяной скотине. Суд все отсрочивали, затягивали, а когда Истомин свалился в болезни, то и вовсе забросили. Единственное благородное движение души князя свело его в могилу, и грех было не посмеяться над этим.  
Илья постучал в окно, выглядывая меня, и я спешно поднялся обратно. Отец стоял, все еще заглядывая в спальню, я подошел, нагло посмотрел ему через плечо. Шторы были задернуты, только окно напротив кровати, спрятанной в тяжелом пологе, было открыто, неприятно, бело светились простыни, и князь казался серым, высохшим, как дохлая птица. Он уснул, но не своим сном.  
Отстранив меня, отец закрыл дверь. Заплаканный, но уже уставший лить слезы, он смотрел себе под ноги, слепо жалея умирающего.  
— Что же вы наделали… — вздохнул я.


	12. Кориандр. Урок четвертый.

* * *

* * *

Маменька болеет, и мне нельзя к ней, папенька запретил ее беспокоить. День, я пробегала через все комнаты, из одного конца дома в другой. Дверь в маменькину спальню была закрыта. Янтарь и латунь ручки радостно блестели на солнце, я не решалась постучаться. Еще день, я бежала через двор, по лестнице, мраморным плитам с желтыми стыками, по деревянным скрипучим ступеням и паркету в тонких узорах, запиналась о порог и чуть не сбивала с ног служанку. Прошел еще день, и еще, и дверь все была закрыта, меня не пускали. Англичанка не разрешала мне навестить маму.  
— She’s feeling better. ¹  
Я знала, что она врет, потому что дверь все еще была закрыта.  
В начале декабря, ночью, я пробралась к ней, когда лакей уснул, развалившись на стуле. Красный свет лампадки и затхлый, богатый запах ладана так не шел ей, так не был похож на нее. Диван с пухлым одеялом был придвинут к окну, а мама лежала в кровати на боку, под тонким покрывалом, по-детски положив ладонь под щеку. Желтое лицо в полумраке казалось совсем юным, но это была не она. Я тихо подошла, села рядом. Мне никто ничего не объяснил, не рассказал, но я же не ребенок, я все готова понять, все хочу узнать, но мне не дают.  
— Мама, мама, — тихо позвала я. Слова застыли, заледенели. — Маменька.  
Она проснулась, раскрыла глаза, не видя меня перед собой. Я упала лицом на одеяло, ей на грудь, задыхаясь от слез, не давая им воли.  
— Серафима?  
Я поднялась, и она медленно поправила мне волосы, погладила по рукам. На ней не было ни колец, ни браслетов, и это было так странно для нее.  
— Не стоило тебе приходить, радость моя.  
— Так нечестно!  
— Ну а когда жизнь была честной? — смеясь, спросила мама. — Иди спать, иди к себе.  
— Нет, не пойду.  
— Будет тебе упрямиться.  
Она повернулась на спину, попыталась привстать и не смогла, опустилась обратно на подушку.  
— Ну не будешь же ты всю ночь здесь сидеть, в самом деле.  
— А меня днем не пускают, — мой голос предательски задрожал. — Поэтому буду всю ночь сидеть.  
Я легла рядом, взяла ее за мягкое белое плечо, спрятанное в колючем рукаве рубашки.  
— Не гони меня, маменька.  
Она вздохнула, зашевелилась, протянула мне край покрывала. Я закуталась, теплая копна ее волос скатилась по подушке к моему лицу, и слезы сами потекли по щекам, я боялась вдохнуть, выдать себя.  
— Не надо тебе смотреть на болезнь, расстраиваться зря.  
Я молчала, глотала тяжелые слезы, давясь комком в горле. Я же хочу все знать, мне не легче оттого, что мне ничего не рассказывают.  
— Не плачь, Сима, нечего тут плакать, — мягко сказала она. — Пустые слезы.  
— Чем ты болеешь? Почему меня не пускают?  
Мама глубоко вздохнула. Из-за слез все расплывалось: и белые стены спальни, розовые от лампады, и темные, черные занавеси знакомыми пятнами дрожали в глазах.  
— Рева-корова, Сима, у меня уже все плечо мокрое.  
Я вся съежилась, вытерла нос о ее рукав, рвано вдохнула.  
— Ничем я уже не болею, радость моя, — она щекой прижалась к моей макушке. — Дай мне выздороветь спокойно.  
— Степан сказал, что ты болеешь из-за братца, — я сказала самый страшный секрет, который знала.  
Мама промолчала, снова вздохнула.  
— Мама?  
Слезы высохли, плакать больше не хотелось. От мамы пахло нагретой тканью и чем-то горьким, пахло травами и микстурами.  
— Помнишь, Серафима, сказку про медведя кособокого?  
Я поднялась на локте, сердито поглядела на нее.  
— Помню, конечно. Только она-то тут при чем?  
— Да так, вспомнилась что-то. Не слушай Степана.

— И серая зима все вокруг гноила, лошаденки почтовые еле брели, коричневые, гнедые, облезлые, сани валились с боку на бок, ругалась царица, плакала царевна, дорога в желтой траве из-под снега мокла, чернела вдалеке станция. Подтянулись сани, подтащились, царица вышла, охая, шубу поправляя, сверкая глазами, царевну вывела, на чудотворца перекрестилась, за самовар села, стала ждать лошадей, смотрителя ругать, блох с блюдец гонять, с хозяйкой говорить. Час прошел, другой, лошадей вывели, царица посмотреть их пошла, глядит, а запрягает их медведь, да здоровый, как каланча, косой сажень в плечах, даром, что хромой да косой. Царица его и спрашивает: «Ты чего, медведь, тут делаешь, спину зря гнешь, разве можно такому зверю на станции вшей собирать?» Медведь заплакал горько, лапой когтистой морду зацарапал: «Пропал я, царица, господи помилуй, медведицу-то с медвежонком охотник убил, домой унес, один я остался, пошел по миру, да не берут никуда, кособокого, косолапого!» Царица пожалела зверюгу, слезы его горькие вытерла, с собой и царевной позвала в путь дальний, в край морской: «Поехали с нами к королевичу, будешь помогать, будет, где жить да будет что кушать!» Обрадовалось чудище, на том и порешили, поехали к королевичу, и жил там зверь, помогал зверь, всей домашней тварью стал заправлять зверь; и всем люб стал зверь, другом стал царице зверь, другом королевичу стал зверь, люб стал царевне зверь. Да не люб стал царевне королевич и край морской, плакала она медведю, жаловалась: «Отчего, ты, зверюга, не королевич, отчего ты тварь бестолковая!» Медведь голову косматую к царевне на колени положил, глянул на нее печально, и завздыхал, заохал: «Разве похож, царевна, я на тварь немую, бестолковую, разве не человечьи у меня глаза?» Ахнула царевна, ведь смотрел-то на нее зверь глазами человечьими, спряталась в медведе душа людская, уронила царевна слезинку горькую на морду лохматую, бурую морду медвежью, поцеловала царевна лоб звериный, широкий. Долго ли, коротко ли, загуляла свадьба царевны да королевича, гости со всех царств-государств приехали, со всего края морского да с края ледяного да края пшеничного. Веселились гости, вина да мед пили, и на охоту поехали, не знали гости, что медведь не зверем был, а другом человечьим, рогатиной его да собаками загубили, замучили, тремя лошадьми из леса вытащили. Плакала царевна по другу своему, места себе не находила, увидел королевич горе царевны, прогнал гостей всех, и зажили они с царевной одни в пустом краю морском. Зиму жили, весну жили, и родилась дочка у царевны, с глазами медвежьими, черными.

Я решительно ничего не понимала. Пти в очередной раз гуляла со мной в парках у дворца, день снова был ветреный и солнечный, снова бестолковая пестрая толпа мелькала меж деревьев и стриженых кустов, дамы отражались в синих прудах, перешептывались, прикрывшись веерами, переглядывались. Прошла неделя с ночного свидания. Мадам сегодня утром вернулась из Петербурга, и вся ее веселость отчего-то пропала. Я пыталась не обращать на это никакого внимания, шла впереди, легко пиная камушки, размахивая кружевным зонтиком. У старой ели я остановилась, поджидая Пти. По стволу ползли толстобокие огромные муравьи ², с красными ножками, таскали иголки куда-то вверх. Я ткнула зонтиком в кору, и один муравей тут же заполз в ткань, быстро закарабкался вверх к моей руке, я завизжала, отскочила, затрясла зонтиком и, развернувшись, нечаянно ударила им какую-то девицу, шедшую мимо. Девица охнула, отшатнулась назад.  
— Господи! Простите! — я подбежала, зачем-то взяла ее за локоть. — Вы не ушиблись?  
— Не беспокойтесь, не ушиблась, — засмеялась она. — Но зачем вы так зонтом, позвольте, размахивали?  
— Туда заполз муравей, — невозмутимо ответила я.  
— Ах, муравей, — кивнула девица, улыбаясь. — Ну, что же, с кем не бывает. А вы что, одна здесь?  
— Нет, я… с мадам, вроде бы…  
Я отпустила ее, отошла, потеряно оглядываясь. Пти вышла из-за поворота, увидела мою растерянность и торопливо подошла, вежливо поклонившись девице.  
— А вы одна? — спросила я, не зная, что еще спросить.  
Девица задумчиво оглядывала Пти, пристально глядя ей в лицо острым взглядом.  
— Моя бывшая бонна, к сожалению, стара, и отдыхает где-то неподалеку, — отвлеченно ответила она.— Не желаете ли пройтись вместе?  
Я растерялась, уставилась себе под ноги. Незнакомая, высокая, кажется, очень красивая девица, что я вообще должна отвечать? Я протянула ей руку, попыталась успокоиться.  
— Серафима Александровна, с радостью приму Ваше предложение.  
Она сначала в недоумении уставилась на мою ладонь, потом с вежливой улыбкой пожала ее.  
— Рада встрече, Серафима Александровна, можете звать меня Софья.  
Я засмеялась, отчаянно смущаясь.  
— Тогда Вы зовите меня Сима, что уж там.  
Мы побрели по пустой дорожке, разыскивая бонну Софьи. Пти недовольно шагала следом, убирая непослушные волосы от лица. Софья часто здоровалась со встречными, с некоторыми обменивалась парой слов, и все подходили, вежливо мне улыбаясь. Мы вышли на полянку, спускающуюся к каналу. Француженка Софьи сидела тут же, глубоко погруженная в чтение. Увидев меня, она попыталась встать, но я испуганно остановила ее. Мы сели на скамью, кутаясь от ветра, пытаясь согреться на отчаянном августовском солнце.  
— Серафима! Какое благозвучное имя, — задумчиво проговорила Софья.  
— Меня так назвала бабушка, это все, что я знаю.  
— Про некую девицу с таким же именем я недавно слышала довольно тревожные слухи.  
— Какие это слухи? — забеспокоилась я.  
— Да вы знаете эти придворные сплетни! — небрежно усмехнулась она. — Никогда нельзя им верить!  
— И все же мне интересно.  
Я нервно вертела на коленях зонтик, стараясь не смотреть на Софью. Какая-то птичка в березах над нашими головами пыталась перекричать ветер, перелетая с ветки на ветку, царапая писком воздух.  
— Я понимаю, каждому интересно послушать стороннее мнение о самом себе, — лукаво улыбнулась Софья. — Вы знаете, графиня, что последнюю неделю здесь только о Вас и судачат?  
— Что?! Как? — я заерзала на скамейке. — Почему?  
— Людям нравится все необычное, — пожала она плечами. — А Его Высочество тот еще… original ³, если позволите.  
Я не знала, был ли смысл все отрицать, или уже было слишком поздно. Как они все вообще об этом узнали? Господи, что скажет папенька? Стыдно, стыдно стало только теперь. Облака неслись, тени бежали по земле, то обдавая холодом, то снова ослепляя солнцем. Весь день двигался, сверкал водой и непонятной тревогой.  
— Не понимаю, к чему Вы клоните, — дерзко ответила я.  
Софья захихикала, откинулась на спинку. Поправив коротенькую перчатку на плоском запястье, она успокоила меня:  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, графиня. Я не буду ничего у Вас выпытывать, и тем более рассказывать это кому-то еще. Я просто хочу Вас предупредить.  
Улыбка исчезла с ее лица, словно ее сдуло холодным ветром.  
— Я довольно давно знаю Его Высочество, моя семья всегда была близка к императорской фамилии. Я знаю, на что царевич способен и на что он не способен. Лучше Вам держаться от него подальше.  
Я вспыхнула, отвернулась от нее. Еще один учитель, еще один искренне сочувствующий. И хоть бы один из них думал о ком-то, кроме себя, хоть бы один попытался понять меня.  
— И на что же он способен?! — я даже не пыталась сделать вид, что принимаю ее беспокойство благосклонно.  
— Вам еще рано даже думать о таких вещах, — мрачно заявила Софья. — Но он в состоянии загубить вашу жизнь, нисколько об этом не сожалея.  
— Мне кажется, Вы чересчур сгущаете краски. Я не увидела в нем ничего такого, — легкомысленно отозвалась я.  
— Графиня, не примите за дерзость, но не слишком ли вы юны для подобного…поведения?  
Я воткнула зонтик в черную землю.  
— Покойный Государь, кажется, выбрал некую девицу в фаворитки, когда она была еще младше меня! И разве ее кто-то осуждал за это? Это же он ее выбрал!  
Тяжело вздохнув, Софья ледяным тоном возразила:  
— Да, но у Вас-то своя голова на плечах, и Вы вольны отказать, вольны делать то, что хотите. Бедняжку Лопухину к императору подвел ее отец с кучкой придворных интриганов, и ее согласия никто не спрашивал! И к тому же Его Высочество от отца унаследовал разве что нос, но никак не блаженное рыцарство покойного.⁴  
— Я вольна делать то, что хочу, — я вскочила, выхватила зонт. — Вольна!  
— Я ни в коем случае не хочу отнимать у Вас вашей свободы, — горячо возразила Софья. — Поймите же, я знаю его лучше, чем Вы, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
— С чего бы Вам вообще так беспокоиться за меня? Мы незнакомы.  
— Вы юны, всякий совет Вам кажется издевательством, я понимаю, поверьте! — она пыталась сохранить последние остатки невозмутимости. — Я не хочу, чтобы Вы прошли через то, чего можно легко избежать, как мне когда-то пришлось, по собственной глупости.  
Я поняла, что она беспокоилась за себя, снова сочувствующий смотрел на мир через мутную призму своих проблем. Очередные одинаковые советы и басни мне выслушивать не хотелось, и я торопливо отвесила поклон, знаками подзывая Пти, восседавшую на траве рядом с бонной Софьи. Она поднялась, кивнув на прощание, и, подойдя, взяла меня под руку, тревожно всматриваясь в мое лицо. В березах верещала целая стайка птичек. Софья странно посмотрела на Пти.  
— Il est marié, pour l’amour de Dieu! — сказала она в последней попытке образумить меня.  
— Il n’aime pas sa femme, tout le monde le sait.⁵  
Пти вдруг торопливо потянула меня за локоть. Я удивленно уставилась на нее, вырвала руку. Софья встала следом, легко поправила шаль, упавшую с плеч.  
— Прошу прощения за то, что так резко преподношу Вам жестокую правду, — холодно отчеканила она. — Il est un tueur. Il a tué une femme.⁶  
— Вы, кажется, больше заинтересованы в жестокости, чем в правде. Всего доброго.  
Я развернулась и быстро зашагала прочь, чувствуя, как предательски горят щеки, как трудно идти, не разбирая дороги. Пти догнала меня, снова взяла за руку.  
— Elle disait la vérité, mon ami, — осторожно сказала она.  
— Que savez vous à propos de ceci?! — взбешенно спросила я, останавливаясь.  
— Je sais plus que je ne le voudrais.⁷  
Я впервые видела Пти такой испуганной. Она потупила взгляд, нервно скривила губы. Любят же нынче очернить человека, не разобравшись ни в чем. Не может быть каким-то un tueur тот, кто покраснел от моего взгляда, кто держал меня, как статуэтку слоновой кости, кто глухо просил о встрече, кто так смешно и добродушно рассказывал о брате, кто оправдывал дурака-адъютанта, кто говорил, что я сжигаю его взглядом, кто целовал холодные пальцы горячими губами, не может тот сутулый, простой и неловкий человек быть им. Этого не может быть, и этого не было.  
— Je ne te crois pas.⁸

Бабье лето ударило неожиданным зноем, притупило холод, снова можно было греться на солнышке на старой террасе, пропадать после коротких уроков с мадам в саду с книжкой, не слушать ворчание княжон и ждать, когда приедет папенька и Степан. Рыжий адъютант Левушка⁹ каждый день приезжал с записками к старой каменной стене, и я чувствовала себя избалованной вниманием. Записки были написаны безыскусно, без дурацких словечек и фразочек из романов, которые мне запрещали читать, хотя я никогда и не пыталась, написаны почерком красивым, но небрежным. Я поверить не могла, что он каждый день думал о том, чтобы написать мне, писал, спрашивал меня о чем-то, ждал ответа, посылал адъютанта, все мне, ради меня. Я хотела снова увидеть его, не зная зачем, хотела и боялась всего, и вместе с тем ничего.  
Часы заиграли, Пти захлопнула крышку фортепиано, я быстро поклонилась и как можно медленней направилась в сад. Дойдя до тропинки, я обернулась на дом. Все было тихо, старые сестры с Еленой дремали в креслах, Ванька что-то строгал из дерева, спрятавшись в теньке от отца. Состроив важную мину, я задумчиво побрела в гущу сада, но скрывшись из виду, понеслась во весь дух и прибежала к стене запыхавшаяся, и совсем неизящно растрепанная. Левушка уже был тут, сидел в седле, закинув одну ногу наверх, грустно на нее облокотившись. Я, как по ступенькам, поднялась по белым вековым развалинам и уселась рядом, но по другую сторону ограды.  
— День добрый, по кому тоскуешь?  
— Добрый день, Ваше Сиятельство.  
Он вздохнул, выпрямился, достал из-за пазухи маленький конверт и протянул его мне. Я схватила его, прижала к груди, еле сдерживая улыбку.  
— Так отчего грустишь, Лев Сергеич?  
— Грущу и грущу, Вам-то от этого что?  
— Вот грубиян!  
Отвернувшись, я собралась уже спускаться, но он вдруг заговорил, сильно смущаясь:  
— Жалко мне Вас, графиня.  
— Жалко?! Это еще с чего?  
Я обернулась, оступилась, и упала бы, но он схватил меня за руку и посадил обратно.  
— Вы такая дурочка, а Его Высочество этим и пользуется.  
— Сам дурак! — я разозлилась, попыталась высвободиться. — Каким это образом он мною пользуется, интересно знать!  
— Вы всерьез думаете, что Вы до старости записочками обмениваться будете? Вы думаете, он от Вас хочет не того же, чего и от других фавориток?  
Я почувствовала, как краснею с головы до пят. Мне в лицо сказали то, что я упорно отрицала. Собственная глупость остается ли глупостью, если я о ней прекрасно осведомлена? Левушка отпустил руку, опустил взгляд.  
— Вам же еще замуж выходить, Ваше Сиятельство, — тихо сказал он. — Подумайте хотя бы об этом.  
— Что же ты мне сейчас это говоришь, пропастина? Почему раньше ты об этом не беспокоился, когда назначал нашу встречу?  
— Откуда мне было знать, что Вы еще совсем ребенок? — возмутился он. — Откуда мне было знать, что Вы не очередная смазливая полячка, которых он так любит, которые ищут Высочайшего фавора и ничего больше? Как будто мне есть до них дело, пропади они пропадом!  
Солнце духотой нагрело деревья, в гуще листьев пахло яблоками и осенью, все вокруг уже начинало желтеть, отдавать соки, радостно умирать, сияя на свету. Опять птичка над головой застрекотала, ей низко отвечало эхо леса. Лев умолк, и я крепко задумалась, смахивая камушки с раскрошенной глыбы столба.  
— Откуда тебе знать, что я не «смазливая полячка»? Может, мне и вправду нужен этот фавор.  
— Вы совсем не такая, — пылко возразил он.  
— Ах да, — я всплеснула руками. — Я же дурочка, точно. Я дурочка, и поэтому не верю, что Константин может быть таким чудовищем, каким Вы все его расписываете!  
Я дурочка, и поэтому не могу поверить в то, что люди могут быть настолько мерзкими, насколько их описывают, я дурочка, и знаю, что плохих людей не бывает, никто не может причинить другому зло ради зла, просто не может. Я же не могу.  
— Графиня, да я сам такой же дурак! — Лев опустил ногу, разволновался, постучал себе по груди ладонью. — Я и сам подумать не мог, что Его Высочество не таков, каким кажется!  
— Ах, все ясно.  
Вынув из кармана платья свою записку, я впихнула ее Левушке, и быстро спустилась, спрыгнула с камней в густую траву.  
— Завтра в то же время, — бросила я, помахав рукой на прощание.  
Он обреченно надел шляпу и отвернулся, кивнув.

На следующий день резко зарядил дождь, княжны заныли из-за больных коленей, Пти слегла с головной болью, и Елена сидела с пустым лицом, отложив книжку на столик у кресла. Я хандрила, уставившись в окошко, надеясь, что к обеду тучи разойдутся.  
— Сима, голубушка, папенька вчера передал, что они со Степаном приедут на днях, — вдруг сказала Елена. — Привезут с собой гостей.  
— Гостей? Каких еще гостей?  
— Ох, как же их фамилия? — она приложила пальцы ко лбу, нахмурилась. — Войковы, что ли?  
— Войцеховские?! — я резко обернулась, и Елена вздрогнула.  
— Да, они самые. Это ваши родственники?  
— Ага, папенькина кузина Иренка с детьми. Я помню, в детстве к нам приезжали Сережа и Аглая…  
— Они тоже из Курляндии? — спросила Елена, поднимая книжку.  
— Нет, они из Киева. Но что они забыли здесь?  
Я отошла от окна, уставшая от дождя, и шлепнулась в кресло напротив Елены. Та пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю, Сима, мне ничего не рассказали, — она начала искать страницу, на которой остановилась, неловко закладывая пальцы.  
— В детстве мне все говорили, что когда я вырасту, то выйду замуж за Сережу, — засмеялась я. — А я ужасно бесилась и плакала.  
— Почему это? — лукаво спросила Елена.  
— Он был такой толстый! — жалобно воскликнула я. — И боялся лошадей.  
— Да, — серьезно кивнула она. — Боязнь лошадей для мужчины непростительная слабость.  
— Ой, я не удивлюсь, если он до сих пор их боится. Кстати, называй Иренку Ириной, иначе она будет ядом плеваться.  
Елена усмехнулась, и погрузилась в чтение. Я посмотрела в окно за ее спиной, вытянув шею.  
— Что ж… если ты больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать, то я пойду, — забормотала я, медленно поднимаясь.  
— Да, да, конечно, — растерянно отозвалась она, не слушая.  
Я снова степенно вышла на террасу, на ходу укутываясь в плащ. Дождь еще не закончился, и я побежала под кроны деревьев, не думая о том, увидит ли меня кто-нибудь. Дорожки утопали в прозрачных лужах, и я промочила весь подол, пока обходила их по траве. Воздух пах холодом, свежо и свободно, и я позабыла обо всем, остановившись посреди сада, задрала голову, жмурясь от капель, падающих с листвы высоких берез. Новость про Войцеховских взволновала меня почему-то. Я так давно их не видела, что с ними стало? А что стало со мной? Если бы я сейчас вернулась в наш Курляндский дом, поняла бы я, насколько изменилась? Наверное, нет, хотя столько всего произошло, но нового со мной ничего не случилось. Даже Константин меня не изменил. Осознание этого отдавало отчужденностью, и сердце вдруг защемило давно забытой тоской. Я снова оказалась одна, и совсем не хотелось идти к Левушке. Потоптавшись немного, я закуталась поплотней, и быстро пошла к месту встречи, чтобы что-то соврать и на время успокоиться, хоть раз в жизни принять решение не сгоряча.  
Левушка крупно дрожал, скукожившись в седле, сердито испепелял меня взглядом, пока я подходила к стене. Я не стала карабкаться по скользким камням, пожелтевшим от дождя.  
— И давно ты тут мерзнешь?  
Он ничего не ответил, только достал часики, блеснувшие в густом свете листвы.  
— Час точно будет, Ваше Сиятельство. Вы нарочно?  
Щелкнув футляром, он изогнулся и убрал часы за пазуху, не отводя взгляда. Я испугалась его серьезности и замялась.  
— Нет, что ты… Часы, наверное, сломались, не пробили… Я думала, что рано еще…  
— Ладно, поверю, — вздохнул Левушка. Обида его тут же улетучилась.  
— Отдашь письмо?  
Он нехотя достал записку, взвесил ее в руке и протянул мне, перегнувшись через ограду. Я схватила ее, небрежно спрятала в складки плаща.  
— А ответ? — спросил Лев, изогнув бровь.  
— Не будет ответа.  
— Как не будет? Вы все-таки решили внять моим отчаянным мольбам? — обрадовался он.  
— Еще чего! — я вздернула подбородок, подобрала тяжелый от воды подол и побрела прочь, не оборачиваясь.  
Левушка торопливо развернул лошадь, шагом потащился вдоль стены, следом за мной.  
— Стойте, Вы еще вчера готовы были в огонь и полымя за Его Высочество, а теперь все? Воистину, девушки таинственные существа! Но раз уж не я смог Вас убедить, то кто же этот герой?  
Цаплей поднимая ноги в мокрой траве, я пыталась не взбеситься от глупостей, которые нескончаемым потоком лил мне в уши адъютант.  
— Этот герой, — ответила я, задыхаясь от быстрой ходьбы. — Это я сама, а вовсе не ты, мне твои увещевания абсолютно безразличны, как и увещевания любого другого человека, будь то мужчина, женщина, папа римский, Государь Император или скакун арабский!  
— Разве скакун арабский может увещевать? — хохоча, спросил Лев.  
— Je ne sais pas, mais Catherine le Grand le savait.¹⁰  
Левушка разинул рот, уставившись на меня. Я невинно пожала плечами, продолжая идти. Дождь прекратился, пробежал ветерок. Кажется, где-то развеяло тучи, стало светлее.  
— Ваше Сиятельство! — наконец выдохнул Лева. — Я погляжу, Вы тоже не та, какой кажетесь!  
— А какой я кажусь?  
— Я бы предпочел не отвечать, если позволите, — проворчал он.  
— Не позволю.  
Я остановилась, повернулась к нему. Он потянул узду, остановил лошадь, растерянно на меня поглядывая.  
— Вы… я… Что передать Его Высочеству? — быстро перевел он тему.  
Я снова пошла, раздраженно пытаясь найти тропинку, уже насквозь промочив все платье.  
— Передай, что я больше не могу и не желаю с ним видеться и писать ему записки, и что моя мачеха страшная ведьма, и нашла нашу переписку, растерзала меня в клочья и увозит навсегда в степи Малороссии, чтобы я там вышла замуж за толстого атамана, и нарожала ему пятьдесят детей, тоже конопатых и толстых!  
— Это что, правда? Вы уезжаете? — быстро спросил адъютант.  
— Ой, дура-а-к! — я схватилась за голову, увидела среди травы дорожку, и побежала к ней, подобрав платье до коленей.  
— Стойте, куда Вы! — крикнул Лева, соскочил с лошади на развороченные камни стены, спустился, прыгая, чуть не поскользнувшись два раза. Я засмеялась, согнувшись пополам, выпустив платье. Он подошел, печально оглядывая намокшие сапоги в прилипших травинках.  
— Если Степан тебя увидит, то он с тебя кожу живьем снимет, — весело заявила я.  
— Кто такой Степан? — сердито спросил Лев.  
— Наш ручной медведь, — соврала я.  
— Вы держите дома медведя? — искренне удивился он. — Зачем?!  
— Какой ты дурак, Левушка, хоть стой, хоть помирай!  
— Я думаю, правильно будет «хоть стой, хоть падай».  
— Будешь много думать о таких глупостях — веснушки отвалятся.  
— То-то у Вас их ни одной, — сварливо заметил он.  
Я машинально приложила ладонь к носу, и Левушка засмеялся, хитро прищурясь. Никогда раньше не замечала, какой он бледный. Гладкое, почти девичье лицо, и все в веснушках, и глаза у него бледные, и крови как будто в губах нету.  
— Так Вы и вправду больше не желаете продолжать ваше знакомство с Его Высочеством?  
— Я сама не знаю. Мне нужно подумать.  
— Его Высочество не любит женские раздумья, говорите сейчас.  
— Я желаю. Но я не могу себе этого позволить.  
Левушка задумался, погладил бровь, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Он возвращается в Петербург на неделе. Я попробую его убедить, что Вас здесь отныне держат за семью замками, и неизвестно когда Вас простят. Думаю, к тому времени он уже остынет.  
Я кивнула. В Петербурге-то как раз меня и посадят под замок. Минутный порыв одиночества сегодняшнего дня не может полностью уничтожить то, что я чувствую. Или может? Я решительно ничего не понимаю. Мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, а времени вечно мало.  
— Вас это печалит?  
— Это должно печалить и тебя тоже.  
— Почему? — смутился он.  
Я закатила глаза, махнула рукой, и направилась к дому. Бестолковый адъютант остановил меня, обогнав.  
— Стойте, погодите, я должен Вам что-то сказать, совсем забыл, — затараторил он.  
— Ну, чего еще?  
— По секрету, — значительно сказал он.  
Я устало вздохнула, убрала волосы за ухо и подошла к нему. Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, он медленно наклонился ко мне с хитрым видом заговорщика, и вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, быстро поцеловал в щеку и дал стрекача.  
— Дурак! — закричала я ему вслед, яростно топнув ногой. Он снова поскользнулся на камнях, замахав руками. — Давай, расшиби еще себе нос!

С приездом толпы гостей дом наполнился движением, разговорами, радостью и судорожным желанием всем помогать, всех приласкать и со всеми поговорить. Толстый Сережа оказался худым, как щепка, Сергеем Васильевичем, облаченным в гусарский мундир, а Аглая приехала с кормилицей и новорожденным сыном, но без мужа, который остался в Петербурге в полку. Я чувствовала себя сущим ребенком и стеснялась этого. Папенька привез мне в подарок крошечного белого шпица, я назвала его Пешечкой ¹¹, ничего никому не объясняя. Он смешно бегал по дому, глядя бусинками глаз в разные стороны, задирая лапки, чтобы шагнуть.  
— Его что, под диваном растили? — недоуменно спросил Степан.  
Песик остановился и шлепнулся на пол у его сапога. Грубая черная кожа заинтересовала его, и он принялся увлеченно их обнюхивать, неловко тычась мокрым носом.  
— Почему под диваном?  
— Низкосракий такой, прости господи, — выдохнул казак, торопливо оборачиваясь и неловко переступая собачонку.  
Аглая, кажется, обиделась, что всеобщее умиление достается псу, а не ее младенцу, и Сергей ее дразнил по поводу и без повода. Мы с Пти не сидели дома, оправдывая это прогулками с Пешкой, но Степан по чьему-то наущению не спускал с меня глаз. Мне больше нечего было скрывать, и я злилась и огрызалась на все его вопросы. Папенька заметно скучал, и только Иренка могла его развеселить, вспоминая Курляндию. По вечерам я приходила к ним в папенькин кабинет, и мы с Аглаей пели затяжные, мрачные казацкие песни, про степи, про лед и про жен, которые так любила покойная маменька, которым научил нас Степан. Пешечка подвывал нам, сидя у папеньки на коленях, тот ругался на длинную шерсть, липнувшую к сюртуку, но не прогонял его.  
— Чудное семейство, эти шляхтичи, — как-то заметил Степан, усаживаясь рядом со мной в беседке.  
Я с подозрением покосилась на него, отрываясь от венка. Пешка лежал на скамейке кверху лысым животиком и свистел во сне.  
— Вроде брат с сестрой, а непохожи совсем, — продолжил он, глядя на гуляющих Аглаю с кормилицей.  
Оба пшеничные блондины, Сергей и Аглая были и вправду как чужие. Аглая была похожа на ребенка, большеглазая, с пухлыми щеками, она выглядела младше меня, а Сергей походил на птицу, с крючковатым носом и вечной ухмылкой, и растрепанными бакенбардами. Мама очень давно шепталась с Иренкой при мне, и я знала, что у них разные отцы.  
— Я бы с братцем тоже не была схожа, — ответила я, пожав плечами.  
— Это почему?  
Я принялась плести венок, пытаясь не замечать на себе холодного испытующего взгляда.  
— Дочь всегда похожа на отца, а сын на мать, — наконец ответила я.  
Степан хмыкнул, и я торопливо поднялась, взяла Пешку и ушла, не глядя на казака. Больше я не могла верить ему, как самой себе, и это единственное, что изменил во мне Константин. Хотя, это был даже не он сам, а секрет о нем.  
Желая попрощаться с летом, Сергей вызвался прокатить нас на лодке. Солнце светило уже по-осеннему, все постепенно уезжали обратно в столицу, синих туч стало все больше, и рябины светились изнутри, как китайские фонарики. Весла печально скрипели в уключинах, Сергей пыхтел, как мог, но Степан сжалился над ним и сам сел за весла. Вода бурлила пеной за краем лодки, сквозь морщины волн видно было темное дно озера, раскрошенное, как мозаика в Кунсткамере. Я опустила в воду палец, клином разбила поток. Пешечка нервничал у меня на коленях, поскуливая на страшный, большой мир.  
— Надо возвращаться в Петербург, — пробормотала Аглая. — Нынче ночами совсем холодно.  
— Да что в нем делать, в этом Петербурге, — запротестовала я. — Тут хотя бы погулять можно, не надо рядиться, как на бал, каждый божий день.  
— Если ты не рядишься, это еще не значит, что этого не надо делать, — засмеялся Сергей.  
Я показала ему язык и досадливо отвернулась к воде, опустив уже всю ладонь. Течение загибало пальцы, кокетливо собиралось бусинами на поверхности.  
— Не знаю как вы, а я соскучилась по мужу, — оправдалась Аглая.  
— Интересно, с чего бы нам скучать по твоему мужу? — съязвил Сергей.  
Аглая сердито прищурилась, поджав губы. Степан усмехнулся себе в усы, отвернувшись. Наклонившись через борт, он увидел мою руку и тут же заворчал:  
— Выньте, графинечка, руку из воды, холодная же.  
Я не обратила на него внимания, опустила руку по локоть.  
— А в каком полку Яков? — бездумно спросила я.  
— Я же говорила, в Конном. Его туда по старой дружбе устроил цесаревич.  
Резко поднявшись, я нечаянно обрызгала белоснежные лосины Сергея, сидевшего напротив. Он растерянно поднял руки, недоуменно на меня уставившись.  
— Они с ним… В Италии сражались, — продолжила Аглая, злорадно усмехнувшись. — Кажется, Его Высочество очень мил, хоть и скромен. Он был у нас, когда мы только приехали.  
— Я думала, он не выезжал отсюда, — пробормотала я себе под нос.  
— Прости, я не расслышала?  
— Ничего, ничего, совсем ничего.  
Мы выплыли на середину озера. Степан поднял весла, отдыхая. На них собрались большие капли, слезами падающие в воду. Я снова опустила руку, вода уже казалась теплой.  
— Выньте руку, говорю, — сказал Степан.  
Я задрала брови, опустила и вторую руку, глядя ему в глаза. Казак нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.  
— В этом году тебе уже можно на ярмарку невест ехать, — вдруг сказал Сергей. Аглая покивала.  
— Мне невеста не требуется, благодарю покорно, — сварливо отозвалась я.  
— Нет, я думаю женихов набежит толпа, — задумчиво проговорила Аглая. — На этот счет беспокоиться не следует.  
— Конечно, на такое-то приданое! — закричал Сергей. Шпиц тявкнул на него, и он замолк.  
— Ты, кажется, жалеешь, что оно тебе не достанется, — засмеялась я.  
— Что Вы, Серафима Александровна, я за неделю непрерывного с Вами общения понял, что быть холостяком не такая уж и печальная участь.  
— Знаете, Сергей Васильевич, я за неделю непрерывного с Вами общения поняла, что быть съеденной заживо не такая уж и печальная участь по сравнению с замужеством.  
— Угомонитесь, оба! — раздраженно перебила Аглая. — Твой отец сказал нашей матери, что намерен выдать тебя замуж как можно скорее.  
— Это еще на кой черт? — изумленно спросила я.  
— Серафима! Ну что за выражения?  
— Ты меня поняла, и это главное.  
Аглая аккуратно поправила шерстяную шаль, с наигранным спокойствием глядя вдаль. Я опустила руку в воду, угрожающе поплескивая ею в сторону Сергея.  
— Видимо он хочет, чтобы ты перестала неподобающе себя вести.  
— Неподобающе!? — закричала я.  
Пешка пискляво загавкал, и из тростника взлетели хлопушками утки. Я обернулась на берег, и вдруг увидела довольную Софью, остановившуюся, чтобы кивнуть мне. Она шла под руку с каким-то юношей с трагичным пустым лицом. Я помахала им мокрой рукой, и он тоже кивнул мне, пока Софья что-то шептала ему на ухо.  
— Чего вы все орете, как оглашенные? — заворчал Степан, снова берясь за весла. Подняв одно весло в сторону берега, он подмигнул мне. — Похожи, как две лопаты.  
Я захохотала, напугав собачонку, снова загавкавшую. Злость быстро вернулась, пеленой подернула глаза. Я забултыхала рукой сильней, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Замужество - это не трагедия, Серафима, — успокаивающе сказала Аглая. — Разве я несчастна со своим мужем?  
— Ах, ну ты-то сама его выбрала, а меня никто спрашивать не будет!  
— Ваше Сиятельство, успокойтесь, — примиряющее залепетал Сергей, глядя на брызги воды.  
— Почему же не будет? Если ты не захочешь выходить за Чарторыйского, то тебя никто за него и не выдаст.  
— За Чарторыйского?! — завизжала я. — Он же старый, он отвратительный!  
— Можно подумать, тебя за молодого кто-то отдаст, — хмыкнул Сергей, скрещивая руки.  
Пешка тявкал, не прекращая, я не могла его заткнуть. Прохожие на берегу удивленно оборачивались в нашу сторону.  
— То есть я еще и со стариком должна постель делить?!  
— Чего делить-то, родишь сына, и он от тебя отстанет.  
— Сергей, прекрати, — взмолилась Аглая.  
Мы подплыли к берегу, приминая хрустящие камыши и тростник. Степан спохватился, выгреб обратно на широкую воду.  
— Подумаешь, будешь к нему привязана на всю жизнь, зато какой богатой будешь, страсть просто! — злорадно продолжал Сергей.  
— Да зачем мне его богатство?! — взъерепенилась я. — Я, кажется, графиня!  
— А ты думаешь тебе что-то достанется, когда Елена новенького родит?  
— Серж, если ты не прекратишь доводить ребенка, я ударю тебя веслом, — предостерегающе заметила Аглая.  
— Елена с ее выродком никогда не станет для папеньки тем, чем для него были маменька и я! — закричала я, трясясь от злости.  
Сергей с Аглаей замолчали, отвернулись в разные стороны, смутившись. Степан невозмутимо продолжал грести, покачав головой. Какое-то время царило молчание, только Пешечка тихонечко скулил, топчась у меня на коленях.  
— В конце концов, ты станешь самостоятельной, Сима, — заговорила вдруг Аглая.  
— Ага, сможешь завести армию любовников, и никто тебя не будет осуждать, как сейчас, — подхватил Сергей.  
— Tais-toi, s’il te plait!¹² — возмутилась Аглая в ответ.  
— Как сейчас? — зашипела я. — Ах вы сплетники проклятущие!  
— Elena nous a parlé de ce jeune adjudant, c’est tout ce que nous savons, je le lure!¹³  
— Адъютант?!  
— Графиня, руку из воды выньте, упадете щас, — повысил голос Степан.  
Я не знала, куда деваться, я чувствовала, как побледнела от гнева, и как онемели руки. Пихнув Пешечку недоумевающему Сергею, я вскочила.  
— Упаду, еще как упаду! — закричала я, забралась на скамейку, и прыгнула в воду.  
Ледяная пелена обволокла меня, защекотали пузырьки, платье и тюрбан тут же намокли, потяжелели. Я вынырнула, отдуваясь, вытерла глаза. Лодка уже отплыла так, что меня даже веслом было не достать, Пешечка надрывался в писклявом лае. Аглая что-то кричала Сергею, судорожно расстегивавшему маленькие пуговки красного доломана. Я сняла обрюзгший тюрбан, бросила его, как жабу, в сторону. Мне было ни капельки не стыдно, я смеялась, захлебываясь водой у подбородка. Волосы распустились из узла, расползлись по воде. Сергей прыгнул наконец, поплыл ко мне, схватил за руку.  
— Ну, Ваше Сиятельство, утопить бы Вас! — фыркнул он, подтягивая меня к себе.  
— Топи, — хрипло засмеялась я.  
— Замуж выйди, потом утоплю, — отшутился он.  
Я вцепилась ему в плечи, и он доплыл со мной до берега. Я продрогла, губы посинели, когда я попыталась встать на ноги, лодыжку будто проткнули тысячей иголок, и я душераздирающе закричала.  
— Ногу свело! — рассержено воскликнул Сергей. Он подхватил меня, на руках донес до берега, опустил на траву и принялся грубо растирать ногу, не слушая мои возмущенные крики. В камышах пристал к берегу Степан с Аглаей и верещавшим шпицем. Сзади подходила встревоженная публика, кто-то накрыл меня плащом, я растерянно обернулась, от неожиданности вздрогнув. Надо мной склонилась Софья, юноша, шедший с ней, снял плащ со своего плеча. Все о чем-то ругались, меня о чем-то спрашивали, суетились, а я спрятала лицо в руках, сидела, свернувшись в клубок, и то ли плакала, то ли смеялась.

Туманный ноябрь принес папеньке сына. Странно было видеть его таким растроганным, оживленным, говорившим о чем-то кроме министерств и легкомысленности Государя. То есть, с нами-то он, конечно, никогда о них не говорил, но я часто слышала его возмущения, когда к нему в кабинет являлся Чарторыйский, а я пряталась на втором этаже библиотеки. Теперь это все не имело значения. Ни Негласный комитет, ни бестолковые реформы, ни возрожденная под крылом России Польша. Теперь сын был единственной вещью, волновавшей его. Маленький Дениска толстопузо лежал в колыбели, Елена сама кормила его грудью, и он рос не по дням, а по часам. Про меня все забыли, к моему облегчению.  
Пти помогала мне одеться, подала пухлую муфту. Сама она до ушей закуталась в мех накидки, и недовольно наблюдала, как я торчу у зеркала в передней. Подросший Пешечка послушно лежал рядом, грызя какой-то ремешок. Елена вышла из светлого зала, оглядела нас с головы до ног.  
— Ne soyez pas en retard pour le dîner.  
— Bien sûr, Votre Excellence, ¹⁴ — поклонилась Пти.  
— Я скажу папеньке, что ты уехала к Аглае, — странным голосом сказала Елена.  
— Скажи, — недоуменно кивнула я. — Я же к ней и еду.  
— Да, да, конечно.  
Она усмехнулась и ушла, смутив меня до глубины души.  
Сани скрипели по подтаявшему снегу, темные дома проносились мимо во влажных, густых сумерках. Крюков канал мутнел льдинами, утонувшими в черной воде. Сани остановились во дворе, заехав в темную арку подъезда, Пти торопливо вышла, хотела забрать у меня шпица, но я не увидела ее протянутых рук. Завернувшись в шинель, надвинув шляпу чуть ли не на самые брови, у входа на лестницу стоял Левушка, облокотившись на перила крыльца. Я вылезла из саней, кивнула мадам, и та зашла в дом без меня, приветливо поздоровавшись с Левой. Тот так же приветливо поклонился ей в ответ и подошел ко мне.  
— Как жизнь молодая? — весело спросила я.  
— Так же, как и на прошлой неделе, и на позапрошлой, и на неделе до нее, — ответил он.  
— Это хорошо.  
— Ничего хорошего.  
Тихо пошел снег, падая мокрыми хлопьями, не тревожимый ветром. Все вокруг молчало, только сверху было слышно, как играет на скрипке Яков что-то веселое, отчаянно фальшивя.  
— Вам еще не надоело? — раздраженно спросил Левушка. — Не надоело терпеть Его Высочество? Он Вами играет!  
— Откуда тебе знать? — процедила я. — Не лезь не в свое дело.  
— Помяните мое слово, если он Вас обидит, то выручать придется мне.  
— Если я ему безразлична, как ты говоришь, то он меня никогда не обидит.  
— Вы сами-то себе верите?  
Я поднялась на ступеньку, сдула снежинки с головы песика.  
— Ты мне уже надоел, Левушка. Либо ты прекратишь травить мне душу, либо я расскажу все Его Высочеству.  
Он нахмурился, почесал переносицу. Скрипка наверху замолчала, запнулась на мгновение, и снова запищала. Пешечка заерзал у меня на руках, кряхтя.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, почему я это делаю, — проворчал Лева.  
— Знаю, и скажу то же, что и раньше: ты трус! — пожала плечами я.  
— А Вы упрямая, как осел!  
— Назвали тебя львом, а на самом деле ты настоящий баран, — бросила я и поднялась к двери лестницы, схватив шпица поудобнее.  
— Что я должен сделать, чтобы Вы прекратили губить себе жизнь, как последняя дура?! — закричал Левушка, тут же испуганно задрав голову.  
Я тоже посмотрела наверх, на окна. Ничто не шевелилось. Сумерки медленно опускались, и все будто скрывалось, становилось тайным в их синей слепящей темноте. Снег посыпал сильнее, и у меня промокли ноги.  
— Je passé beacoup de temps à m’inquiéter de cette chose… — осторожно начала я.  
— Qu’est-ce que c’est? — взволнованно спросил Левушка.  
— À propos de l’intimité.¹⁵ Вдруг я не понравлюсь Константину?  
— Ваше Сиятельство! — он поднялся следом за мной, тревожно всматриваясь мне в глаза. — Выкиньте это из головы!  
— Значит, ты не будешь мне помогать? — холодно спросила я.  
— Да как Вы… Да что Вы, — растерялся он. — В каком смысле помогать?  
— Ты все прекрасно понял, не валяй дурака.  
Лева спустился обратно, вытер лицо от снега, оглянулся потеряно.  
— Значит, ты отказываешься?  
— Я отказываюсь, разумеется! — чуть не плача ответил он.  
— Благородство дураку во вред, — бросила я, и, распахнув дверь, побежала наверх, в теплую гостиную.  
Константин смеялся над чем-то с Яковом, когда я зашла. Не успев как следует поздороваться, я пустила Пешечку на пол, и бросилась к нему, прижалась мокрой щекой к колючему мундиру. Он обнял меня одной рукой, что-то говоря вслед поспешно уходящему Якову. Chacun à son péché mignon.¹⁶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кориандр на языке цветов означает "жгучее желание". Жгучее, прям как Левушкина шевелюра.
> 
> 1) Ей уже лучше.  
2)Помимо того, что муравьи символизируют скромность, в девичьих гаданиях муравьи символизируют множество сватов.  
3) Оригинал, чудак (на букву "м")  
4) Анна Петровна Лопухина. Насчет согласия как её, так и её отца, мнения историков разнятся. На момент ее переезда из Москвы ей было 20 лет, так что Сима промахнулась. Лопухина, кстати, после смерти Павла крутила шуры-муры с братом Нарышкиной, фаворитки Александра I.  
5)- Он женат, Бога ради!  
\- Он не любит свою жену, это всем известно.  
6) - Он убийца. Он убил женщину. По слухам, Константин с дружками изнасиловал одну из фрейлин своей матери, и та впоследствии умерла. Александр замял дело.  
7)- Она говорила правду, дружок мой.  
\- Что тебе об этом известно?  
\- Я знаю больше, чем хотелось бы.  
8) Я тебе не верю.  
9)Да, тот самый истоминский Левушка.  
10) Я не знаю, но Екатерина Великая знала. По идиотским слухам, Екатерина, с помощью специального механизма занималась сексом с конями(??) Сима, хватит подслушивать папины разговоры.  
11)le péché - грех  
12) Замолчи, пожалуйста.  
13)Елена нам рассказала только о том молодом адъютанте, это все, что нам известно, клянусь!  
14) - Не опаздывайте на обед.  
\- Разумеется, Ваше Сиятельство.  
15)- Я очень много времени трачу на переживания об одной вещи...  
\- О какой?  
\- О близости.  
16) У каждого свой грешок.


	13. Сумерки. Урок пятый.

* * *

* * *

— Что, богословом заделался? — насмешливо спросил отец, грохнув пыльный том на стол.  
— Нет, я… просто так, для себя.  
Я втянул голову в плечи, согнулся над книгой.  
— «Для себя» тебе уже пора на службу идти, голубчик.  
Я почесал нос, упорно не оглядываясь.  
— Либо на службу, либо жениться, — он все никак не уходил. — Книжки твои никуда не денутся.  
Я не вижу смысла ни в службе, ни в женитьбе. Хотя в последнее время я вообще ни в чем не вижу смысла, сколько не доискивайся. Я стою у себя за спиной, смотрю себе в затылок, ничего не осознавая и ничего не желая осознавать.  
— Вам же известно, что в гвардии бардак. Шампанское мне там пить учиться?  
— И что? Раз бардак, то никому и служить не надо?  
Non serviam¹.  
— А разве не так? Вы же ушли к Его Высочеству.  
— Не зазнаешься ли ты? — он дернул меня за ухо. — Ух, балбес! Знать ничего не знает, а учить будет!  
Отца позвал кто-то, и он быстро ушел, злой, как дюжина чертей. После того вечера он каждый божий день проедал мне плешь, и я понять не мог, почему он до сих пор не пихнул меня в потешные войска наследника.  
Чужие люди пугали меня больше всего. Меня натаскали учителя, выхолощили гувернеры, затаскали дядьки и няньки, и все было дома, все рядом с Соней, рядом с отцом и матерью, рядом с Пушкой. Я высунул нос в мир, и мне тут же дали щелбан. Благодарю Вас, не стоило. Чужое и незнакомое, военные замашки, жизнь в полку, жизнь одному, я буду сам себе человек, и во мне будут видеть не сына, не брата, которых любишь просто так, во мне будут видеть сержанта, капрала, капитана, князя Волкова, чужого и незнакомого. Я не хочу выпадать из гнезда, пух еще не стал пером. Отрок, нужды не видавший, с людьми говорить не обыкший².

Что я знаю? Или что я могу знать? Павел, пучеглазый и круглолобый, бессильный в своей злобе, подкинутый Салтыкову кивком матери. Удар Государыни был первым, но не стал последним. Ноябрь только начался, как всегда печальный, как всегда талый, с ветром и шматками снега, как всегда бесцветный. Что-то будет.  
Зубов прискакал, когда старуха пустила пену и всей своей тушей лежала на матрасе. Прискакал, потому что никто не знал наследника, всем он был чужой. Чем выше ты был, тем ниже падешь. Нечего было задирать нос перед тем, у кого его нет.  
— В Эстляндию?  
— На престол.  
— Божьей милостью, божьей милостью.  
Свечи тем утром не зажгли, стены свинцово тяжелели, тенями уходя в потолки, мокрые ветки чертили что-то на окнах. Я спал сном младенца, и лучше бы не просыпался. Отец ликовал, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть. Соня тревожно поглядывала на меня. Нам нечего было бояться, мы оказались на верной стороне реки. Кажется, я радовался за обиженного Павла, я сам был обижен. Как там Александр? Отец поведет гатчинцев в Петербург. Их там невзлюбят, это и дураку понятно. Екатерининская гвардия, столичная красавица, будет брезгливо сжимать пальчики, покуда их не сломает Павел. Откуда во мне эта злость? Я жаждал увидеть его оплеуху грани веков. Я хочу знать, что с Александром. Главное, чтобы не сломали пальцы Волковым, ведь секретарь из Флоренции советовал уничтожить тех, кто привел вас на вершину³.  
Петербург испугался, поджал хвост, поклонился своему Гамлету, заглядывая ему в глаза. Смешно.  
Если бы отец мой не носился так за Его Величеством, мне бы и дела никакого до него не было. И до меня бы тоже никому не было дела.

В доме было тихо перед обедом, зимний вечер только-только начался. Пауль хмурился, смотрел на веер карт, как на величайшую загадку всех времен и народов. Я не знал правил и игры, поэтому смотрел на Пауля.  
— Меня заставляют жениться, — наконец произнес он. — На какой-то толстожопой богачке.  
— Я думал, тебе нравятся такие.  
— Мне нравится все, что не нравится моему отцу, ты же знаешь.  
— Твоему отцу нравятся толстожопые богачки?  
— Как ты смеешь так говорить о моей матери?! — он вскочил, театральным жестом бросил карты.  
— Чего? — протянул я.  
— Да не знаю я. Скучно.  
Он упал обратно на стул, подпер пухлую щеку рукой. Афанасий подошел, поставил канделябр с тающими свечами. Я подал ему колоду, задел ладонь пальцами, и этот несчастный покраснел, как маков цвет. Мне тоже скучно.  
— Тебе тоже, кстати, невесту подобрали, — вдруг повеселел Пауль.  
— Интересно. Только вот я не собираюсь ни на ком жениться, — я пожал плечами.  
— А что ты будешь делать?  
— Ровным счетом ничего.  
— Этого тебе никто не позволит, такие уж времена.  
Я встал, потянулся до хруста в спине. Господи, не доживу до старости. В двадцать лет буду сидеть с книжкой, мочить ноги в тазу. Позвонили в колокольчик, и мы поплелись на обед. Хорошо бы было спиться. Вернуться к тем офицерам, снова принять на грудь две бутылки вина и четыре этих… Как я тогда сказал? Заразиться сифилисом, написать тревожные мемуары ни о чем и умереть в цвете лет, но без носа и ушей. Обязательно упомянуть в мемуарах Александра.  
Узкая лестница утонула в темноте, и я схватил Пауля за плечо. Внизу зажгли свет, все сразу заблестело в оранжевом тумане.  
— Что за невеста-то хоть? — лениво спросил я.  
— Моя сестрица-селедка, — усмехнулся мне в ответ Пауль. — Твой отец просто в экстазе.  
— Доротея?!  
Она обернулась, Соня, шедшая с ней под руку, в недоумении наклонила голову. Я не заметил, как они вышли из зала.  
— Что такое, князь?  
Голосок у нее как у ребенка. Мы почти ровесники, но каким старым и странным я чувствовал себя рядом с ней и Соней. Оргии старят.  
— Ничего. Прелестно выглядишь сегодня.  
Она хихикнула, поторопила Соню за собой. Та обернулась на меня, и во взгляде ее было столько презрения, что оно комком встало у меня в горле.  
— Да ты времени даром не теряешь, — изумленно сказал Пауль. — Только не делай так больше, иначе мне придется тебе рожу набить.  
— А как же поединок по всем законам чести?  
— Можно и так, — кивнул он. — Только потом все равно рожу набью.  
Мы зашли в столовую. Если Михельсоны прогостят у нас еще хоть один день, я озверею. Глаза у Доротеи блестели, и она не знала, куда девать руки. Я не хотел этого видеть, я не хотел ничего знать. Должно же людей интересовать еще хоть что-то, кроме их проклятых сердец? Красиво плестись к постели, чтобы оставить того, кто после тебя будет плестись к постели, и так до бесконечности, и так неизбежно. Даже сифилис никого не остановил.  
В честь того, что Павел привел в ужас Петербург, и навешал ему на грудь орденов, отец решил поднять не один тост за обедом, и нам с Паулем тоже досталось пару капель. Мы торжественно откланялись, чуть не стукнувшись лбами, и нас отослали подышать воздухом. Кутаясь в меховой воротник плаща, я выбежал в темный сад. Снег светился от окон, но я отошел чуть дальше, и стало темно, как в погребе. Я обернулся и увидел черный силуэт Пауля, растерянного выглядывающего меня.  
— Куда ты исчез, fils de pute⁴?!  
— А ты поди найди!  
Пауль увидел меня, выдохнул темное облако пара и побежал следом. Чуть не запнувшись о полу плаща, я в ужасе попытался скрыться, но он догнал меня и повалил в снег. Мы ржали как кони, я не чувствовал холода, только искры вина в голове.  
— Фу-у, ну и разобрало меня, — Пауль лег, уставился в небо.  
Снова заиграл органчик, словно где-то под ухом, желтые окна кружащейся башней поднимались в небо. Я упал рядом. Звезды плясали бесконечным хороводом, и хотелось сказать что-то важное, от всего сердца, но бесконечность - бардак, хаос - начало, а вот единство - это уже по делу, это уже понятно.  
— Знаешь, Андрей, — важно сказал Пауль. — Ты раньше такой… штык был…  
— Штык?  
Язык заплетался, округлял слова. Как-то мы друг друга понимали. И какой я ему штык?  
— С тобой поговорить было не о чем!  
Он кинул горсть снега мне в лицо, я подавился, еле отплевался.  
— А теперь со мной есть о чем поговорить?  
— Теперь ты хотя бы не смотришь на меня, как на коровью лепешку на подошве.  
— Интересно.  
Оставалось только догадываться, что привело к таким изменениям. Я просто перебесился. Павловск никуда не исчез, он продолжал расти вместе со мной, как опухоль, так растягиваются шрамы, которыми нас наградили в детстве, уродуя все больше и больше кожи, так старая скамейка врастает в иву, хотя почему Павловск?  
— Чем ты, негодник, занимался, пока был в Петербурге? — лукаво спросил Пауль.  
— Экспериментальной физикой.  
Мне отчего-то трудно даже думать о его имени. Вдруг я произнесу его вслух? Я так хочу это сделать. Цветок, бутон, пока не распустится, тугой и тяжелый, лежит в руке, а распустится - и сразу становится вялым, красивым, но мне такой не нужен.  
— Так, и с кем же ты там химичил? — он запнулся, поморгал. — Физичил?  
Я посмотрел на небо, витражными перегородками порезанное ветками. Звезды угомонились, и я как будто смотрел вглубь своей же души, проваливаясь куда-то вниз. Атлант не мог отпустить небо, слезинкой затопил половину земли⁵. Если бы мои слезы хоть что-то могли изменить, я бы продолжал плакать.  
— Не с тем, с кем хотелось бы.  
— Ну, тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
— Это точно.  
Вдруг снег заскрипел, из-за деревьев вышел отец в одном мундире. Он засмеялся, увидев нас.  
— Красиво лежите, ничего не скажешь!  
Слова так и остались невыговоренные. Не пришло еще их время. Может и не придет никогда. Разбейся, сердце, молча затаимся⁶. Мне не привыкать.

Всю зиму мы с Соней куковали в Гатчине, под присмотром Михельсонов. В столице все кипело, до нас доходили только путаные слухи. Того сослали, этого арестовали. Через месяц после начала царствования люди, наконец, поняли, с кем имеют дело. Гвардии переломали не только пальцы, но и хребет, поставив в один ряд вместе со светом русского дворянства гатчинских простаков и стукачей. Павел стирал все Екатерининское, мозолящее глаза. Все внешнее мозолило сильнее. Привычные нам, гатчинцам, страшные мундиры пруссаков не казались чем-то диким, но в Петербурге люди не знали, что и думать. С плеч сорвали сюртуки, с голов — шляпы. Бакенбарды сбрили, посыпали голову пудрой. Петр рубил бороды, но Павел не был Петром. Все учились жить по-новому. Ни в коем случае ничего старого. И не важно, что Старый Фриц умер десять лет назад⁷. Дошли до нас и новости о похоронах давно умершего императора. Подробности приукрасили, мраку нагнали. В стужу черные люди, черные лошади и факелы⁸. Вот на это я бы посмотрел.

Что я должен делать? Соня нервничала, исхудала еще сильнее, хотя ей худеть было некуда. Настал ее черед прятаться ото всех в библиотеке, вздыхать и мрачнеть. Я пытался выпытать у нее что происходит, оставаясь при этом безразличным. Если человек сидит рядом, печально косит взглядом, качает головой, то мне сразу хочется плюнуть ему в лицо. Может Соня не была такой.  
— Сестрица моя, если ты не объяснишь в чем дело, я больше никогда в жизни тебе не расскажу ни одного своего секрета.  
Соня исподлобья глянула на меня, отвернулась к окну. Мороз просачивался в дом, снег блестел, как на картинах фламандцев. Зима всегда кажется холоднее, если на нее смотреть в одиночку. Пушка спал у Сони на платье, беспощадно пачкая его слюнями.  
— Я не могу тебе ничего рассказать.  
— Я тебе рассказал про гвардейцев? Рассказал. Не думаю, что будет хуже.  
Усевшись рядом с ней, я забрал у нее книжку.  
— Не сравнивай, пожалуйста, меня и себя.  
— Я по-другому не умею.  
Соня вздохнула, подогнула ноги под себя. Подол распластался по ковру, путаясь водоворотом. Пушка поворочался во сне, потревоженный.  
— Тогда скажи мне вот что, — она пристально посмотрела мне в глаза. — Когда ты начал вздыхать по своему чудесному Высочеству?  
Я замешкался, не в силах вытянуть из себя ответ. У меня была тысяча ответов. Когда родился. Вчера. Пару минут назад. Еще до встречи с ним. Каждый день. Еще до того, как я родился, еще до того, как он родился. Никогда. Неужели это имеет хоть какое-то значение?  
— Не знаю, как-то не запомнил.  
— Да нет же, — раздраженно махнула рукой Соня. — Когда ты понял, что он тебе не просто друг?  
— Он никогда не был мне другом, — смущенно ответил я.  
Соня начинала злиться, я чувствовал это кожей.  
— Я не понимаю! — оправдался я. — Просто скажи все прямо!  
Она закрыла глаза ладонью, помолчала немного. Я так боялся злить девиц, что мне захотелось сбежать. Пес тоже проснулся, потянул носом воздух.  
— Хорошо. Возможно, мы с тобой похожи сильнее, чем кажется, — заявила Соня.  
— Мне очень жаль, — кивнул я.  
— Что? — она застыла в недоумении, нахмурилась.  
— Я с эдаким лицом проживу как-нибудь, а ты-то девица...  
— Андрей! Я не про это!  
Если бы мне нравились женщины, я бы сошел с ума. Хотя Его Высочество со своими замашками ни в чем им не уступал. Пушка поднялся, ушел спать под стол, подальше от нас.  
— Помнишь Сапфо и Эринну?⁹— вдруг спросила Соня.  
— Допустим, помню, — смутился я.  
Конница — одним, а другим — пехота.  
— А Ахиллеса? И Патрокла?— все наседала она.  
Вереницы стройных кораблей — третьим.  
— Как же их забыть, — усмехнулся я.  
А по мне — на черной земле всех краше.  
— Так вот если ты — Ахиллес, то я — Сапфо.  
Только любимый¹⁰.  
— Я все равно ничерта не понял, — возмутился я. — Я же просил сказать прямо.  
Соня раздула ноздри, заревела, как бык, и ударила меня книжкой по голове. Я охнул, и меня озарило.  
— Сестрица… — я спохватился, закрыл рот ладонью, подвинулся ближе.  
Соня отчаянно краснела, чуть не плача. Какая прелесть, вот отец обрадуется. Скорее небо упадет на землю, брошенное сердобольным Атлантом, чем у Павла Волкова появятся внуки.  
— Я безнадежна, — потухшим голосом сказала Соня. — Мне кажется я такая жалкая. Как диванная собачонка. Не понимаю, чему люди радуются.  
— Никто особо и не радуется.  
У меня по спине пробежали мурашки. А ведь и вправду, и чему все так радуются? Я помню, как Александр расписывал свою невесту. Может, нам с Соней эта радость недоступна? Всегда врать, всегда скрывать, всегда быть диванными собачонками.  
На деревья в саду слетелась куча ворон, галдящих, рвано каркающих. Мне показалось, что они всегда там были. Может, Соня была права. Лучше было молчать, скрывать все. Иначе на всю жизнь будешь зависеть от своих слов, будешь тащить их, как кандалы, будешь ласкать змею, пока она не съест твое сердце. Не хочу служить самому себе. Пока все от Петербурга до Камчатки гнулись в поклоне перед Павлом, мы с Соней гнулись в поклоне перед самое собой.  
Соне с ее секретами было легче, чем мне. Никто не мог ее подозревать, никто не хотел ее подозревать. Никто не воспринимал женские желания всерьез, и отчасти из-за этого они были тайной для мира, хотя любой мог стать посвященным. Немота наша была похожа, но не одинакова.

Веротерпимость и всепрощение, рыцарство в придачу, прогнать всех через строй, и ударить офицера по лицу. Нельзя еще забывать о проклятых вероотступниках французах, о могучем русском боге, о Безбородке, сжигающем документы. Отца Пауля и Доротеи выслали в Ригу, неизвестно за что. За дело, наверное. А кто знал, за что его наказывают? За нерадение и лень, за лень и нерадение, за дурное поведение, за развратное поведение, за непристойное поведение, за пьянство, за неспособность к службе, за дерзновенное прошение, за упущение по службе, за ложный рапорт, за ложный донос¹¹, за косичку, за кривой взмах эспантоном, за то, что попался под руку. Вечная зима наступила в вечно холодном Петербурге. Что мне до трехдневной барщины, когда я должен был, как дурак, выскакивать из экипажа каждый раз, как встречу Его Императорское Величество. Еще и крест этот, ласточкин хвост, влепит его не только на шею офицерам, но и на герб. Веротерпимость. Это в России-то? У нас друг к другу терпения нет, не то, что к чужакам. Могучий русский бог. И как это все вместе уживается?  
На Троицу нас таскали в церковь. Вокруг все цвело, встречало лето, зелень дышала, березовые ветки повсюду. Девки плакали на траву¹², а барышни, оторвавшие свои корни, все-таки красовались, наряжались. Память никуда не денется, память будет со мной. Крашенки на Пасху мы бьем не из-за Марии Магдалины¹³, а из-за того, что мы так делали каждую Пасху. Соня всегда разбивала мое и давала мне щелбан, за что на нее ругалась бонна. Хорошо было раньше, трава зеленее, солнце светило ярче, и я ничего не знал, и времени не существовало.  
Привели на исповедь, таинство примирения. Как я могу исповедаться? Вставать на колени не хотелось, преклонять голову не хотелось, примиряться было не с кем. Мне нравилась служба, нравился самый низкий голос в хоре, гулом содрогались стены с фресками. Горний мир, благодать и спасение — все пустое. Соня зевала, и я сочувственно с ней переглядывался. Я читал многое, слишком многое, без разбору и понятия, и пелагиане¹⁴ мне нравились больше, чем максима Тертуллиана¹⁵, чем Августин, метнувшийся от конкубината к Посланию к римлянам¹⁶. Молодой священник с козьей бородкой клевал носом, а если бы я все начистоту ему выложил, он бы поседел. Я смотрел на него в упор, пытаясь заставить поднять взгляд. Не понимаю, к чему все это бесполое притворство, усмирение плоти, манихейство¹⁷ высшей пробы, если женщин все равно за царские врата не пускают. Соня в белоснежном платке машинально крестилась, ерзала на стуле. Когда-то службы и пение, темнота куполов, блеск золотого винограда и дребезг кадила за столбами внушали мне трепет, сам воздух в церкви тупил взгляд, усмирял гордыню и заставлял сомневаться. Все это внешнее, наносное. Как Павел рядил екатерининских лентяев в пруссаков, убирая внешнее, так и стена иконостаса рядила абсурд в факт.  
Мы вчетвером отдыхали в гостиной. Я и Соня - от церкви, Доротея и Пауль — от матери. Началась жара, духота июня. Солнце было еще высоко, но уже порыжело, все вокруг забыло свои цвета, заполнилось солнцем. Пауль зеркальцем пускал солнечных зайчиков мне в глаза, я лениво жмурился.  
— Ну что, сестрица, как тебе служба?  
Соня воткнула иглу обратно в нетронутую вышивку, легла на подушки.  
—Merde¹⁸.  
Мы засмеялись, Михельсоны в ужасе выпучили глаза. Так их.  
— Я помню, что ты мне говорил, Андрей.  
— Весьма рад.  
— Не могу сказать, что я с тобой полностью согласна.  
Я ногой толкнул Пауля, и он убрал зеркальце.  
— Почему это?  
— Потому что я трусиха, так уж вышло.  
Доротея печально вздохнула, взяла вышивку, начала распутывать ниточки.  
— Я тоже храбрецом никогда не был, и что с того?  
— Меня всегда останавливает это поганое «а вдруг?»  
Зверь, умеющий смеяться, ощипанный петух, засунутый в бурление природы, среди Айфеля, Таунуса, окунутый в Рейн и Эльбу, ослепленный солнцем. Хребет синей акварели, деревья светятся желтым. Туда мы пойдем умирать.  
— Если все-таки думать о натуралистах, то это «вдруг» пропадет.  
— Пусть философы вертят себе, что хотят, — Соня легкомысленно махнула рукой. — Они всегда смотрят только в свой угол.  
— А ты куда смотришь?  
Соня улыбнулась лисой, подняла бровь. Доротея целиком погрузилась в свое занятие, не слушая нас. Пауль из последних сил пытался понять, что происходит, изящно засунув мизинец в нос.  
— Вот уж не думаю, что толпа ученых мужей оказалась слепцами, а княжна Волкова — светилом науки.  
— А вдруг так и есть? — усмехнулась она. — А вдруг мы не просто так здесь? А вдруг и вправду придется вечность гореть?  
— Ты только что сказала «merde», сестрица.  
— Я сказала это про церковь, а не про ее смысл.  
— Интересно.  
Меня притягивало внешнее, ее внешнее отталкивало. Александра все сравнивали с античными профилями и белокурым ангелом, а Доротея была похожа на растерянного цыпленка.  
— Я не такая строгая, как ты, понимаешь? Я готова принять покровительство.  
Она готова склонить голову, преклонить колена и умильно сложить ладони. Неправдоподобно.  
— Да, но чего ради? Какая польза?  
— А вдруг польза есть?  
Пушка залаял где-то снаружи, застучали копыта у ворот. Я привстал в кресле, но мимо дверей пробежал Афанасий, и я опустился обратно. Вечер был чудный, но слишком быстро темнело. Красным затопило дом, покой опустился на сердце.  
— Ты и вправду трусиха, Соня. Лучше позови Доротею прогуляться в саду, пока отец не пришел бушевать.  
Соня вздрогнула, уставилась на меня, распахнув глаза. Доротея растерянно кивнула, и они поднялись, зашуршали платьями. Пауль проводил их взглядом, и сердито вскочил, сел рядом со мной.  
— Ты дурак? — быстро спросил он.  
Бесспорно, я дурак. Соня хотя бы сомневается, а я сразу плюю в лицо безликой природе.  
— Я тебе картель скоро пришлю, Пауль.  
— Присылай, я уже сказал, что сделаю. Почему ты ведешь себя как кусок мха?  
— Твои поэтические сравнения заслуживают уважения.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как я беспокоюсь за сестру? Вы с Соней — жуткие создания.  
Я подавился смехом, похлопал его по плечу. Он стряхнул мою руку.  
— Сначала атеизм, а потом что? Скотоложство?  
— Эка у тебя быстро все получается!  
— А как иначе, позволь спросить?  
— Не начинай. Тебе ли меня судить, насморочный гусар¹⁹?  
Я поднялся, подошел к окну. Соня с Доротеей белели пятнышками платьев в молодой листве стриженых кустов. Они сели на скамейку, и Соня быстро оглянулась, волосы посыпались по плечам. Доротея качала головой в такт какой-то песенке у себя в голове.  
— Чего ты там высматриваешь? — проворчал Пауль у меня над ухом. Я задернул портьеру, спиной загородил окно.  
— Закат красивый, правда?  
Пауль недоуменно поднял взгляд. Облака нависли низко, ярко, набухли кровью. Солнце золотом текло по земле.  
— Недурно, — хмыкнул он.  
Лениво вернувшись к дивану, он снова разлегся. Отец все еще не зашел в дом, поэтому было спокойно, словно кроме нас и не было никого.  
Соня забрала у Доротеи букетик, еще раз оглянулась. Потом стыдливо опустила голову. Доротея положила ей ладонь на плечо. Я прилип к окну, сам не понимая отчего.  
— Князь, Вы снова грызете ногти, — зевнул Пауль.  
— Я хотя бы золото в носу не ищу, — отмахнулся я.  
Соня выпрямилась, Доротея убрала руку, быстро отвернулась от нее. Соня упорно смотрела ей в лицо, наклоняясь вслед за ней. Последний лучик солнца скользнул мимо них, и все потухло. Доротея оглянулась, поправила подол, привстав, и Соня схватила ее за локоть. В гостиную зашел отец, и Пауль вскочил, как ошпаренный.  
— Вечер добрый, бездельники! — весело поздоровался отец, снимая толстые перчатки с крагами.  
Я кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну. Они о чем-то смеялись. Потом Соня обернулась на дом, невидящим взглядом пробежала по окнам. Доротея машинально обернулась следом, но не знала, куда смотреть. Я спрятался было за портьерой, но Соня поднялась со скамейки, и они ушли вдоль по аллее, и ничего было не разобрать в сером блеске листвы. Тревожный красный, почти норвежский закат только зря испугал меня, накрутил на вилку.  
— Завтра мы с тобой званы на обед во дворец, — сказал отец, я спиной почувствовал его взгляд.  
— Это прекрасно, — отозвался я.  
Это ужасно. Там Александр. Там Император? Слишком много событий. Я не успеваю думать.  
— Будь добр, надень мундир. Если Государь узнает, что ты изволишь в сюртуке расхаживать, он и с тебя, и с меня шкуру снимет.  
Без шкуры мундир не поносишь. Праздники закончились.  
— Мне кажется, Государь бывает без нужды строг, — как можно вежливей съязвил Пауль.  
— А с бестолочами по-другому никак, — пожал плечами отец. — Они-то с ним при бабке как с грязью обращались, а он взял и показал им козью рожу.  
— Вот уж действительно «козья рожа», — прошипел Пауль, уходя.  
— Отхватит твой Пауль, если не перестанет фордыбачить, — раздраженно бросил отец. — С тобой в полк, кстати, поедет.  
— Это зачем?  
— У лекаря вашего будет на побегушках. Высочайшая милость.  
За ужином Соня старалась не смотреть в мою сторону. Я мог бы, конечно, пристать к ней с расспросами, но она до самой ночи не отходила от Доротеи, а я скорее бы во дворце голышом сплясал, чем вмешался бы в беседы двух девиц. Пауль не обрадовался Высочайшей милости: ему хотелось отправиться в Ригу к отцу, чтобы там, среди незнакомых лесов и морской влаги заливать глаза, попутно принимая роды и отрезая ноги.

В аванзале было настоящее вавилонское столпотворение. Все говорили, шутили о чем-то, голоса сливались в один. Ни одного испуганного, серьезного лица. Это ли обиженные и угнетенные дворяне, про которых я слышал? Надо хоть иногда выбираться в люди, слухами сыт не будешь. Зелень стен, загораясь от солнца, выбеливала кожу. Отец, развалившись на стуле, внимательно кивал Аракчееву. Я почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, бездумно оглядел зал и чуть не провалился под землю.  
— Как Вы выросли, однако.  
Тот самый щегол, с вечера в зимнем саду, с шутками про церковный хор, подошел, улыбнулся, умилил ямками на щеках.  
— Я… ел, — брякнул я.  
Мне захотелось дать самому себе пощечину.  
— Ели? — осторожно переспросил он.  
— Много ел, — значительно произнес я.  
— Это похвально, — согласился он. — А здесь Вы какими судьбами? Поесть с Государем?  
— Я с отцом. А Вы?  
Если я так говорю с полузнакомым, что же будет, когда придет Александр? Хотя Александр передо мной не стоял на коленях, и не вытирал подбородок, ой-ой, лучше не думать о таком. Может еще не поздно уйти?  
— Я с Его Превосходительством, — не оборачиваясь, он кивнул на кого-то в толпе. — Василием Ивановичем.  
Рыхлый, белый старик со старушечьим добрым лицом тяжело дышал, вытирал шею платком. Какой-то вояка с удивлением слушал его, ни слова не разбирая.  
— Если бы я знал, кто это, —  
— Архитектор. Я его подмастерье, ну, или что-то в этом роде, — он подмигнул.  
— Ах… а, ага, — глубокомысленно ответил я.  
— Не в этом смысле, позвольте…?  
— Андрей Павлович.  
— Рад продолжить наше знакомство, Андрей Палыч, — он протянул руку, я торопливо вытер мокрую ладонь о мундир.  
— Просто Андрей, прошу Вас, — я поднял брови в немом вопросе.  
— Тогда я для Вас буду Сашей, — он просиял, затряс мою руку.  
— Вас зовут Александр? — опешил я.  
— Вы знаете, так бывает иногда, — оправдался он.  
Он считает меня идиотом. Ну и поделом. Я закусил щеку. Руку он не выпускал, а я не отнимал. Никто вокруг нас не замечал, да и кому какое могло быть до нас дело. Дверь с лестницы распахнулась, и зашли Александр с Константином. У меня подогнулись коленки, я забыл закрыть рот.  
— Вы в порядке? — испугался щеголь.  
— Я его люблю.  
Нет, я не в порядке. Черт побери, наоборот же надо было. Я покосился на Сашу, тот на миг позволил себе удивиться, а потом весело рассмеялся, все еще не выпуская моей ладони, и Александр обернулся на его смех. Он прищурился, узнал меня и подошел, по пути кланяясь всем и каждому. Константин, как привязанный, пошел за ним.  
— Андрей! Как я рад тебя видеть, — искренне сказал он.  
А может и не искренне. Мы поклонились, Саша пожал мою руку, отпустил ее, глядя мне в глаза. Я нервно улыбнулся ему, и он ушел, еще раз поклонившись Высочествам.  
— Мундир тебе к лицу, — хитро заметил Александр.  
— Благодарю Вас, Ваше Высочество.  
— А как изменился голос! Ты не был в Москве? Мы давно не виделись.  
— Нет, Ваше Высочество. Мы с Соней заболели, и отец уехал без нас.  
— Как печально! Надеюсь, сейчас вы в порядке. Ты скоро едешь в полк?  
— На днях, Ваше Высочество.  
— Тебе, небось, рассказали, каково нынче в гвардии служить? Ты в третьем батальоне, да? Теперь мы будем видеться чаще.  
У меня голова кругом шла. Константин отвлекся от созерцания плафона, и с подозрением покосился на брата.  
— Да, Ваше Высочество. Надеюсь, что гатчинская жизнь хоть немного пойдет мне на пользу.  
— Гатчинцев не жалуют, — печально сказал Александр. — Сейчас такое время, все как забитые собаки.  
Я посмотрел на лица вокруг. Кто-то с любопытством оглядывал князей, кто-то продолжал беседы. Ни одной забитой собаки.  
— Все образуется, Ваше Высочество.  
— Дай Бог, — он совсем сник, опустил взгляд. — Впрочем, не будем о грустном. А кто был этот… сударь, твой знакомый?  
— Да, Ваше Высочество. Один приятель.  
— Какие у тебя интересные приятели, — холодно улыбнулся Александр.  
Знать бы, что он имеет в виду. Здесь слишком много людей, я не могу говорить то, что хочу. А он даже наедине не может. Раздался топот, началась суматоха, закричали титулы, где-то вдалеке раскрывали двери. Все обернулись в сторону дверей Белого зала, застыли и зашевелились в ожидании.  
— Понеслась пизда по кочкам, — злобно пробормотал Константин, потянул Александра за рукав, и они выбежали в столовую, будто их и не было.  
Павел, под руку со своей пухлой высокой Императрицей, степенно вышел под крики своего имени, оглядывая гостей, улыбаясь всем вокруг. Великие князья замаячили у него за спиной, невозмутимо встав рядом с женами. Павел оглянулся на них, погрозил пальцем, но его тут же отвлекли разговором, и он забыл про все. Его белые глаза бегали по залу, внимательно всех осматривая, ничего не упуская, он будто торопился куда-то, боялся опоздать. Ниже всех офицеров на голову, он умел смотреть на них свысока.  
За столом меня посадили рядом с Сашей, довольным до неприличия. Мы сидели напротив окон, сумерки белых ночей только опустились туманом, бледное небо светилось старой раковиной, куцая аллея перед замком стрелой скрывалась в черной листве.  
Чем дольше я говорил со своим новым-старым знакомцем, тем чаще Александр стрелял взглядом в нашу сторону. Кукольная комедия.  
— А сколько Вам лет? — вдруг зашептал мне на ухо Саша.  
— А Вам? — шепнул я в ответ.  
— Мне семнадцать, — хихикнул он.  
Я уронил вилку, прозвеневшую на всю столовую. Пара растерянных голов повернулась в мою сторону, но тут же отвернулась.  
— Тогда мы ровесники.  
Саша скорчил физиономию.  
— Поверьте, я удивлен не меньше вашего.  
Принесли что-то, зашумели посудой, засверкало в свечах пузатое серебро, начищенное до прозрачности. Я почувствовал теплую ладонь у себя на ноге, глянул на нее, на степенного щеголя, на Александра, вперившего в меня взгляд. А чем заняты все остальные на этом обеде, интересно? Или мне просто кажется, что мы ведем себя чересчур нагло?  
— Что вы скажете, если я приглашу вас к себе в Петербурге?  
— С какой целью? — опасливо поинтересовался я.  
— Ах, дружеский визит, не более, — скокетничал он.  
Во мне снова загорелось что-то. Теперь я буду играть.  
— Зачем же откладывать дружеский визит до Петербурга?  
Саша с нескрываемым уважением оглядел меня, провел рукой вверх, и тут же отдернул ее, как ни в чем не бывало. Я, наверное, покраснел, как рак, которого живьем бросили в кипящую воду.  
— А вы всерьез про Его Высочество?  
Если бы я сам это знал. Стоило ли разбрасываться словами направо и налево, если я обещал себе молчать? Может, если я буду тратить их впустую, то опустею в конце концов? Я задаю слишком много вопросов, лучше сделаюсь дураком, отпущу себя бревном по течению.  
— Я не совсем это имел в виду.  
— Вы так сказали, что о смысле гадать не приходится.  
Я начал предельно внимательно орудовать приборами, отвернувшись от Саши. Какое ему дело, мы не с того конца начали знакомство.  
— Ладно, не хотите — не говорите. Так что там с визитом?  
Я посмотрел на отца. Тот внимал Императору, лихорадочно что-то объяснявшему. Александр задумчиво тыкал ножом содержимое тарелки. Ничего не осталось от моей чистоты, от смысла и сердца, я больше не был собой, я больше не мог говорить то же, что сказал ему тогда в Павловске, потому что оскорбил бы себя ложью. Ничего не было прежним, даже солнце светило по-другому, даже темнота теперь обманывала не так, как раньше. Я мог еще протянуть руку, подставить щеку, ведь он же смотрел на меня, он ждал от меня этого. Дворец Павловска стоял на месте, громадой потемнел, посерел в лживых сумерках, а мы были здесь, в Гатчине, совсем другие, и время, глупая человеческая выдумка, текла для нас так же, как и для всех. Я будто сбрасывал старую шкуру, линял колтунами. Я больше не был бессилен. Я запутался.  
— Если Вы не трус, то все будет легко.

На что я могу надеяться? Я вернулся домой, когда на улице уже было светло, как днем. Сумерки наоборот. Жемчужный свет неба не освещал улиц, деревья потеряли цвет, от темных окон становилось только холоднее. Все тело снова ломило, голова трещала. Поднявшись по темной дворовой лестнице, я проскрипел паркетом на весь дом. Не в силах даже испугаться, я зашел к себе, упал лицом в подушку. Афанасий, дремавший на кушетке, вздрогнул, слепыми ото сна глазами посмотрел на меня. Что-то проворчав, он ломано встал, начал раздевать меня. Я послушно поднимал ноги, руки, потом торопливо залез под теплые одеяла.  
— Заметили?  
— Нет, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Прекрасно.  
— Все хорошо, Ваше Сиятельство?  
— Иди спи.  
Он поклонился, взял мою одежду и ушел. Каждый раз говорю себе, что никогда не повторю этого, и все равно ползу на рожон, душу себя рогатиной. Я делаю то, что хочу, отчего же так паршиво? Ничто не опровергает того, что мы созданы для удовольствий, кроме фактов. Проклятый Александр, пропади он пропадом. Как же хорошо говорить его имя, пусть оно и не принадлежит ему. Все образуется. Незачем обижаться на будущее, незачем злиться на погоду, на императора, на его причуды, незачем злиться на самого себя. Не хочу говорить ничего, кроме его имени. В своей голове я больше не хозяин. Кто подкармливает змею, кто дает благодатную почву для хлебов печали, хлебов болезни? Я только что избавился от совести мировой, всевышней, мне не нужна совесть личная, она сломалась. Скоро все проснутся, я поеду в Петербург, поеду, чтобы вернуться к себе и потерять себя в строю. Сколько еще раз мне придется сломать свое тело, подсунуть ему кого-то еще, чтобы разум смирился с недоступным? Скорчу богослова. Люблю, ибо абсурдно. Но как же хорошо говорить его имя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Non serviam - "Не буду служить." С этих слов, согласно Библии, начался бунт Люцифера, отрекшегося от бога.  
2) Одиссея, песнь 4, 818. Ясен пень, что Андрей не читал Одиссею в переводе В.А.Жуковского (как и Гамлета в переводе Б.Л.Пастернака), но зато их читала я и вы, и так будет понятней.  
3) Никколо Макиавелли - итальянский философ, писатель эпохи Возрождения. В своем труде "Государь" советовал что-то подобное. Наверное. Я не читала ;)  
4) сукин сын.  
5) Титан Атлант, поддерживающий небесный свод, жалел своего брата Прометея, прикованного к горам Кавказа, но помочь ему не мог, и Атлантический океан возник из скупой мужской слезы Атланта.  
6) Гамлет, акт I, сцена 2.  
7) Старый Фриц - Фридрих II, прусский король, кумир как Павла I, так и его отца Петра III.  
8) В ноябре-декабре 1796 г. были проведены многочисленные церемонии по извлечению, возложению императорской короны и перезахоронению праха несчастного Петра III, похороненного не в Петропавловском соборе, как все нормальные императоры, а в Александро-Невской лавре. Церемония переноса гроба Петра III в Зимний дворец была тем еще готишным зрелищем, если интересно - загуглите.  
9) Сапфо - древнегреческая поэтесса. Эринна - тоже поэтесса. Раньше считалось, что они были современницами и любовницами. Ну вы поняли.  
13) Ахиллес - древнегреческий герой, участник Троянской войны, персонаж поэмы Гомера "Илиада". Патрокл - его любовник.  
10) Сапфо.  
11) Из приказов Павла.  
12) Плакать на пучок травы - дохристианская примета. Смысл в том, что не будет засухи. Онегинские сестры Ларины тоже "на пучок зари роняли слезки три".  
13) По библейскому преданию, Мария Магдалина преподнесла императору Тиберию в подарок яйцо со словами "Христос Воскрес!" Император не поверил ей и сказал, что скорее яйцо из белого станет красным, чем мертвый воскреснет, и яйцо тут же изменило цвет.  
14) Пелагианство - богословская теория. Согласно этой теории, первородный грех не влияет на человека, человек свободен в выборе добра и зла, способен сам прийти к очищению и благодати, без помощи бога.  
15) Тертуллиан - христианский писатель, апологетик. Credo quia absurdum est - "Верую, ибо абсурдно". По его словам, познать таинства воскрешения, природы бога, истинного смысла священного писания невозможно, поскольку оно превосходит наше понимание.  
16) Августин Аврелий, Августин Блаженный - христианский философ, богослов, один из Отцов христианской церкви. Конкубинат - в Римском праве сожительство незамужней женщины с мужчиной. Послание к римлянам - книга Нового Завета, послание апостола Павла. Августин Блаженный в молодости тусил с конкубиной, а потом как ударился в богословие!  
17) Манихейство - дуалистическое религиозное учение. В этом контексте имеется в виду стремление манихеев к умерщвлению плоти, аскетизму, воздержанию.  
18) дерьмо  
19) Гусарским насморком называли триппер.


	14. Ливень. Урок пятый.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Будешь персик?

* * *

* * *

Ворона с человечьим лицом и с мушкой у левого глаза прыгала вдоль линии, оглядываясь на меня, то щурясь, то хмурясь, но шагая и шагая вперед, перепрыгивая через сугробы. Я стоял у окна отцовской спальни, не мог отвести взгляд, но и не мог больше смотреть.  
— Что может быть человечней? — заговорила ворона. — Чем ворона с родинкой?  
Я кивнул, и она захохотала. Вдруг я оказался у замка розового камня, ворона семенила рядом, часто оборачиваясь, как собака на хозяина. Я шел, сам не зная куда, оркестр играл какую-то чушь, словно каждый музыкант старался играть громче всех.  
— С другой стороны, — продолжила ворона. — Что может быть человечней, чем быть другим человеком? Будешь персик?  
Она сжимала в когтях персик, его сок капал на землю, и куски мякоти ползли по черным блестящим лапам как черви. Я не могу быть другим человеком. Я даже говорить не могу. Какая-то дама, шедшая мимо, присела в реверансе, ворона тут же с диким криком бросилась ей в лицо, и я проснулся.  
Я проснулся, простыни и одеяло были насквозь мокрые от пота, липли к телу. Рубашку можно было выжимать, я оглянулся, ничего не соображая, выбрался из постели. Стащив рубаху, я бросил ее на пол, подошел к умывальнику. Воды не было, и я задрожал, став посреди комнаты, не понимая, что делать. Оркестр в голове еще не совсем утих, сон не ушел полностью. Яростно потерев лицо руками, я потрогал постель. Пот остыл, и я скорее бы лег в нужнике, чем на эту простынь. Снова растерев щетину на щеках, я зевнул до слез и сел на край кровати. Солнце еще не встало, противный полумрак и тишина царили в доме, а на улице уже вовсю ездили, торопились, разговаривали, продавали и покупали, мы же были словно в ковчеге безделья. Скоро мы должны были уехать в деревню, чтобы бездельничать еще отчаяннее. Служба в гвардии — благословление господне.  
Вчерашний вечер коньячным водоворотом разрушил последний оплот моей вменяемости. Я поднял халат с пола, кое-как натянул на плечи, поднялся по лестнице, качаясь. Голова снова кружилась, и все чувства не поспевали за мной. Дотрагиваясь до перил, я чувствовал холод лака только спустя пару мгновений, словно сидел в скорлупе, сквозь которую надо пробиться, мысли ползли невпопад, и я делал все по чужой указке. Часы в гостиной никто не завел, но любое время, которое они показывали, могло оказаться верным. Не узнавая комнат, я подошел к запертым дверям спальни отца и постучался. После вчерашнего он вряд ли пустит меня, вряд ли будет разговаривать со мной. Я постучал громче и открыл дверь. Отец, откинув одеяло с лица, посмотрел на меня, еле открыв один глаз. Повернувшись на бок, он проворчал в подушку:  
— Какого черта?  
— У меня постель мокрая насквозь, — пожаловался я.  
— Обоссался?  
— Кошмар приснился.  
Зевнув, он поморщился, снова укрылся одеялом с головой. Я подошел к кровати, сел у него за спиной.  
— Проваливай, дай поспать, — хрипло сказал отец.  
Проще поцеловать Сатану в зад, чем разжалобить отца с утра. Кажется, он еще не вспомнил, что делал вчера.  
— Я лягу здесь, — невозмутимо заявил я, вставая и снимая халат.  
— Ложись ты хоть где, только заткнись!  
Он укутался сильнее, отвернулся от меня. Я дернул одеяло на себя, стаскивая его с отца, но тот снова проваливался в сон и не стал возмущаться. Прошло, наверное, всего пару часов, как он лег спать. Я улегся, утопая в пухлых подушках. Отец тихо сопел, а я окончательно проснулся. Еле дыша, я протянул руку, положил ладонь ему на плечо. Через ткань рубашки я почувствовал жар кожи, подвинулся ближе к нему, прижался щекой к его спине. Тревога, наконец, прошла, я спустился на землю, вернулся в свое тело, и скорлупа вокруг треснула, словно кто-то завел часы в гостиной. Нестройный вой оркестра утих. Я лежал, забыв обо всем, как зверь, избавившийся от надоедливых блох. Тихо рассветало, солнце прокрадывалось через тяжелые старые занавеси, пылинки танцевали в воздухе. Отец вдруг вздохнул, и я понял, что он уже давно не спит.  
— Уйди, или уйду я.  
— Я же ничего не сделал, — захныкал я, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Вчера зато было сделано достаточно.  
— А я не помню ничего, — соврал я.  
Отец заворочался, и я отдернулся, поднялся на локтях. Он лег на спину, устало посмотрел на меня. Видно было, что он устал сам от себя, но я не собирался его жалеть, пока сам не приду к спокойствию.  
— Филипп, хватит сходить с ума, отстань от меня. Путайся с прислугой, с девками, с денщиками, сколько душа пожелает.  
— Вчера Вы говорили совсем другие вещи.  
— Ты же ничего не помнишь?  
Утро было в самом разгаре, город грубо врезался в тишину спальни чьим-то громким разговором под окнами, стуком колес о булыжники, весенней капелью.  
— Через много… а может и не много лет, когда у тебя мозги встанут на место, — отец погладил меня по голове. — Ты будешь ненавидеть меня за все это, и я не смогу тебя судить, и буду не вправе просить прощения.  
— Мне все равно, что будет потом.  
— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь, — покивал он.  
— Вы не должны просить у меня прощения.  
Он убрал было руку с моей головы, но я схватил ее, прижал к губам.  
Я не успокоюсь, пока меня не успокоят.

Снаружи шумел дождь, сливая все воедино. Развалившись на стуле, я курил, не думая ни о чем, не пытаясь думать, не пытаясь осознать себя. Если бы я сделал хоть какую-то попытку пошевелить мозгами, я бы развалился на части от волнения. В офицерской было дымно, душно, все без умолку болтали, но никто не повышал голос, никто не смеялся. Я потянулся, посмотрел на часы. Он снова опаздывает.  
— Филипп Филиппыч, — ко мне подошел молодой поручик. — Поедешь с нами в театр?  
— А что нынче показывают?  
— Да какая разница?  
— И вправду, — усмехнулся я. — А к кому едете?  
— К русским, я настоящий патриот, — расплылся в хитрой улыбке поручик. — Хотя Федотов, кажется, упоминал итальянок. Ну, к которым в прошлый раз ездили.  
— Нет, тогда уволь. Не люблю плоскодонок.  
— Тогда уезжай к чертовой матери из Петербурга, — вдруг засмеялся у меня за спиной Мишель. Он еле успел прийти, а уже начал издеваться надо мной.  
— Вы опоздали, Мишель, — укоризненно ответил я.  
— Ах, простите, Филипп. Я думал мы договаривались на пять.  
— Так точно, Мишель. Но сейчас уже шесть.  
— Ой, прекрати, — махнул рукой он, усаживаясь напротив. — Ты все равно ничерта не делаешь.  
Поручик взял предложенный ему табак и ушел, трусливо поглядывая на Мишеля. Тот делал вид, что не замечает на себе ничьих взглядов, моего в том числе.  
На третий день моей службы он пригласил меня к себе на очередное попоище и, выдыхая горький дым мне в лицо, спросил сквозь смех, когда я уже «изволю ему дать». В полку к нему относились с опаской, если не с отвращением, но мне было плевать, и я был единственный, кто составлял ему компанию. Меня слишком сильно морочила моя собственная голова, чтобы я мог позволить себе думать о чужих проблемах.  
— Как поживает твой достопочтенный папенька? — насмешливо поинтересовался Мишель, ковыряясь в зубах зубочисткой.  
— Ты где-то обедал без меня, подлец?  
— Представь себе!  
— А я тут голодаю, жду тебя.  
— Пойдем за угол, отстрочишь мне Па-де-Бурре, поешь заодно.  
Стоявший рядом офицер торопливо отошел подальше. Я поднялся, поправил галстук.  
— Какой ты мерзкий, не пойду с тобой ни на какие крестины.  
Мишель пожал плечами, уставился в окно. Я сел обратно.  
— Зачем ты вообще меня с собой тащишь?  
— Мой проклятый братец настрогал уже пятого ребенка, понимаешь, пятого! Если я хоть еще на одни крестины заявлюсь в одиночку и трезвый, то я этого ребенка сожру.  
— Человек делом занят.  
— Я бы этих детей продал в рабство к эфиопам.  
— Почему к эфиопам?  
Мишель встал, шумно отодвинул стул, цыкнул зубом, не вынимая зубочистку изо рта. Оглянувшись на встревоженные взгляды, он посмотрел на меня и подмигнул.  
— Ну что, пойдем грешить?  
Осенний ливень не унимался, поливал, как в последний раз. Выскочив на крыльцо, я нахлобучил шляпу и встал, как вкопанный, получив каплей по носу. Мишель высунулся из-за моей спины, замахал своему кучеру. Прижавшись носом к моему уху, он радостно схватил меня за плечи.  
— Ух, Филька, ну и покутим мы сегодня!  
— Ты на крестинах кутить собрался?  
— Я прямо сейчас кутить собрался.  
Я оглянулся было на него, но он толкнул меня к подъехавшему экипажу, пихнул внутрь, смеясь. Захлопнув дверь, он постучал по крыше, стащил с меня шляпу, и тут же полез целоваться, схватив меня за щеки. Я еле отвертелся, чуть не навернувшись с сиденья.  
— Ах, точно, — спохватился Мишель. — Сначала это самое.  
Он порылся в подушках, недоуменно почесал затылок, глянул на меня исподлобья. Я развел руками, и он принялся переворачивать подушки на сиденье напротив. Ничего не найдя, он снова посмотрел на меня с нескрываемым подозрением.  
— Я не понимаю, чего ты так на меня глядишь?  
— Ну-ка, дай я твою задницу потрогаю.  
— Это еще с какой радости?  
— Нравишься ты мне, сил нет.  
Экипаж наклонился на повороте, и Мишель схватил меня в охапку, засунул руку мне под ляжку и тут же радостно закричал, вытащив из-за моей спины бутылку.  
— Почему ты не заметил чертовой бутылки у себя под задом?!  
— Бутылки у вас маленькие, вот что, — огрызнулся я.  
— Мал, да удал, — гордо ответил Мишель, шумно откупоривая шампанское.  
— Это уж точно не про тебя.  
— Нельзя знать наверняка!  
Пена залила ему пальцы, колени, брызги шлепнулись мне на сапоги. Наутро появятся очень странные пятна, но сейчас мне было не до этого.  
— Бокалов нет, условия хуже походных, — печально произнес Мишель. — Будем пить из горла.  
Я поморщился, и он недоуменно поднял брови, закрутив ус.  
— И чем это ты брезгуешь?  
— Кто знает, как ты там обедал, если у тебя одно Па-де-Бурре на уме.  
— У меня всегда оно на уме, когда я твою морду вижу.  
Я закатил глаза, махнул рукой.  
— Ладно, пей первым, — он протянул бутылку мне.  
Аккуратно, чтоб не расплескать ничего в качке дороги, я поднял бутылку, кивнув Мишелю, и только сделал огромный глоток, как он воскликнул:  
— Пьем за моего Гаврилушку, господа!  
Я остановился, выпучил глаза. Если бы я засмеялся, то странными пятнами покрылись бы не только мои сапоги. Мишель хохотал, хватаясь за бока, глядя на мои раздутые щеки. С трудом проглотив шампанское, я еле отдышался.  
— Какого именно Гаврилушку? — сипло спросил я, вытирая рот.  
— Племянника моего, — невинно ответил он, забирая у меня бутылку. — Гаврилой окрестили.  
— Ну и имечко.  
— Не всем же плодить одинаковых детей.  
Мишель глотнул, кадык запрыгал на толстой шее.  
— Если ты про меня, то у нас только старших сыновей Филиппами называют.  
— Любители лошадей, — он засмеялся своей шутке. — Ты в правильном полку, голубчик. А знаешь, каких сыновей у нас в семье называют Михаилами?  
— Каких? — полюбопытствовал я, протянув руку к шампанскому. Он отвел бутылку от меня.  
— Самых красивых, — важно ответил он.  
— В этом поколении, похоже, решили нарушить традицию.  
— Ах, вот так! Не получишь больше ни глоточка!  
— Мишель!  
— Не получишь!  
— Хуже девицы!  
— Вот и иди к своим хорошим девицам, — засмеялся он, основательно приложившись к бутылке.  
— Зачем мне сейчас девицы, если у них нет Гаврилушки, — томно пробормотал я. Он поперхнулся, закашлялся, начал стучать себе по груди, и я отобрал у него шампанское, допив его, пока он пытался не помереть.  
— Ух, ты… хитрец, — откашлялся он наконец.  
Я улыбнулся, пытаясь вытрясти последние капли из бутылки. Пока мы ехали, на улице стемнело, и я с трудом различал лицо Мишеля в холодной темноте. Искры шампанского ударили в голову, качали в ритм булыжников, выветрили мысли, и хотелось вечно ехать куда-то, быть в бестолковом движении.  
— Ладно, благодарю Вас за приятный вечер, — умильно сказал Мишель бутылке, пряча ее в подушки. — А теперь самое интересное.  
Он подвинулся ко мне, взял меня за затылок, а я приложил ладонь к его губам, и поцеловал свою руку.  
— Погоди-ка до конца крестин, а то мы как с войны туда явимся, — сказал я, нисколько, тем не менее, не отодвигаясь.  
Он сдвинул мою ладонь к себе на подбородок, испепеляя меня взглядом.  
— Ты, голубчик, просто мне голову морочишь.  
— Как и ты мне, — согласился я.  
Экипаж остановился, подскочив, и Мишель навалился на меня всей тяжестью. Я охнул, а он задрожал, уткнувшись мне в шею.  
— Ты что, в самом деле блюдешь обет воздержания? — поинтересовался я, выбираясь из-под его туши, пытаясь вылезти из экипажа.  
— С тех пор, как ты меня попросил, — смущенно ответил он, удивляясь моему вопросу. Соскочив следом, он поправил мундир и пошел внутрь.  
Длинный одноэтажный дом, еще петровских времен, белел перед нами в мокрых осенних сумерках, дождь стрелами блестел в свете высоких окон. Я остановился на мгновение, обернулся на Мишеля.  
— Так это уже который месяц-то пошел?! — ошалело спросил я.  
— Три месяца, две недели, три дня и восемнадцать часов, — отчеканил он.  
— Ты это только что выдумал.  
— Да, — легко согласился он.  
— Чудной ты, — смягчился я, похлопав его по плечу.

На крестинах собралась вся огромная семья Мишеля, а я знал только его одного. Пьяный, растерянный, я боялся потерять его из виду, и каждый раз, как он поднимался со стула, я испуганно смотрел на него, пока он не садился обратно, не обращая на мои подвывания никакого внимания. Его мама, толщиной в два обхвата и выше меня на полверсты, все никак не отпускала мой локоть, следила, чтобы мой бокал не пустел, и что-то непрестанно кудахтала мне на ухо.  
— Все приятели Мишеля такие прохиндеи, — сокрушалась она. — А Вы на них не похожи, раз он Вас сюда привел.  
Я растерянно кивал, пытаясь собрать глаза в кучку. Не знаю, какие физиономии я корчил, пытаясь казаться трезвым, но Мишель то и дело покатывался со смеху, оборачиваясь на меня.  
Говорили много тостов, много пожеланий, вообще много говорили. Мне казалось странным, что все праздники, что крестины, что помолвки, что поминки, похожи друг на друга, как один.  
В конце концов, дамы ушли, почти все светильники потушили, и остался только Мишель с братьями да я. Братья бездумно играли в карты, тяжело расстегнув камзолы, отдуваясь после обильных возлияний. Мишель курил чубук, сидя у открытого окошка. Еле отвязавшись от его матери, без конца почему-то нахваливающую Клеопатру, я сел рядом, устало положил голову ему на плечо. Я закрыл было глаза, но все закружилось, запрыгало, и я поднялся, часто заморгал. Мишель пробормотал что-то, положил мою голову обратно, запутал холодные пальцы в волосах.  
— Шел бы ты из этой клятой гвардии, да поскорее, — сердито продолжил Платон, бросая карту.  
— Не хочу я никуда уходить, — возразил Мишель.  
— Вы там нихрена не делаете, только пьете да по актрисулькам ездите, — возмутился Аполлон.  
— Неправда, мы еще иногда в карауле стоим. Правда, Филька? Что-то ты совсем осоловел.  
Я помотал головой, потом покивал и попытался сесть удобнее, но чуть не сполз на пол, и Мишель подхватил меня, обняв за плечо.  
— Воевать не воюем, а чуть какие сдвиги сверху, так все помои на нас, — грустно сказал Юлий, шмыгнув носом. — Идти надо в армию, а то задавят, если случится что.  
— Вот когда начнут давить, тогда и побегу, как крыса с корабля, — флегматично ответил Мишель.  
— Раз знаешь, что начнут, то почему сидишь-то? — все не унимался Платон.  
— Потому что платят. Пусть там Высочайшею волею что хотят приказывают, пусть двигаются, сколько хотят. Они всегда почем зря воду мутили, мне-то что?  
— Да то, что если не хочешь, чтобы тебя трогали, то иди подальше от двора.  
— Глупости все это, Платоша. Отец наш держал рот на замке и дожил спокойно до седых волос.  
— Ну да, только вот поседел он в тридцать лет, — съязвил Аполлон.  
Тени братьев бегали по комнате, дым от чубука Мишеля казался ядовитым и обезболивающим одновременно, свет врезался в глаза, словно нарочно. Слова казались странными, лезли как попало, и от любой случайной мысли хотелось вывернуться наизнанку. Я почувствовал, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и застонал, пытаясь выпрямиться.  
— Так, этот молодец уже не молодец, — засуетился Мишель. — Давай-ка, в окно выворачивайся.  
Я перегнулся через подоконник и выблевал все, что можно было, и что нельзя. Мишель гладил мне спину, пока я отплевывался, пытаясь отдышаться. Кровь прилила к голове, но стало легче дышать, я мог, наконец, полностью открыть глаза.  
— Захар! Воды принеси!  
Я обрадовался, горло горело, и язык не ворочался, опух. Я попытался выпрямиться, но Мишель, развязав мой галстук, насильно опустил голову обратно, и меня окатили ведром ледяной воды. Я не успел удивиться, как Мишель накинул мне на голову полотенце, начал вытирать мне лицо, как ребенку.  
— Каждый раз, Филька, одно и то же! — брюзжал он, помогая мне усесться обратно, распахивая ворот мундира и камзола. — Ну зачем столько пить, скажи на милость?  
— Ваша мать, похоже, очень любит историю, — сказал я, выпутавшись из полотенца.  
Тени стали ясными, свечи, догорая, тихо дрожали от воздуха и дождя из распахнутого окна. Братья зевали, потягивались.  
— С чего ты взял? — смутился Юлий.  
— Она весь вечер меня поила и нахваливала Клеопатру. Я ей что-то сказал про Марка Антония, а она на меня посмотрела, как на дурака.  
Мишель согнулся в хохоте, братья нервно захихикали.  
— Клеопатра — наша сестра, — оправдался Платон. — Ей уже третий десяток, а она все в девках.  
— Беги, пока можешь, — горячо покивал Юлий. — Иначе завтра под венцом стоять будешь.  
Я испуганно оглянулся на Мишеля. Он вытирал слезы, все еще посмеиваясь.  
— Поехали, Филька, домой, — наконец успокоился он. — Я тебе глинтвейну сварю, чтобы ты не захворал.  
— Поехали, — согласился я.  
Домой, или не домой, я уже не знал, где дом. Все чаще и чаще мне казалось, что у меня нет дома, и пока мы тряслись в экипаже, я пытался не думать о том, как хочу домой. Я знал, что если поеду к отцу, то не буду чувствовать себя дома, если его там не окажется. Я знал, что если поеду в полк, то буду там совсем чужим. Я знал, что если я поеду к Мишелю, то буду чувствовать себя в гостях до тех пор, пока он будет смотреть на меня, как на мясо. У меня не было дома, у меня не было самого себя, я был по кускам раскидан по всему Петербургу.

Заспанный камердинер поставил передо мной поднос и криво поклонился, уходя. Мишель разливал глинтвейн с видом физика, занятого экспериментом космической важности. Протянув мне бокал, он тут же опрокинул свой, одним глотком выпив до дна, и с торжествующим видом уселся рядом, поглядывая в сторону моего ужина. Я взял с тарелки какую-то увесистую колбаску и помахал ей перед лицом.  
— Ах, да. Твой вопрос, — кивнул Мишель. — Погоди, дай подумаю.  
Он задумчиво закрутил ус, вперив взгляд в потолок. Где-то посреди своих размышлений он увидел нечто страшное и с ужасом посмотрел на меня.  
— Вспомнил, — потухшим голосом сказал он. — Самая дикая сцена была, когда одна девица попросила меня на нее пописать.  
Я заржал, чуть не захлебнувшись вином. Мишель похлопал меня по колену, пытаясь заставить замолчать.  
— Нет, ты послушай! Она мне божилась, что мужчину до этого видела разве что за версту, а тут в самом разгаре, в кульминации, как просит ее обоссать!  
— А ты что?  
— Схватил панталоны да шпагу и сбежал оттуда, ну их к черту!  
— Не думал, что тебя еще хоть чем-то можно удивить.  
Я допил глинтвейн, проглотил пряные песчинки специй со дна. Мишель пристально смотрел, как я пью, и снова встал, чтобы налить еще, но я отодвинул свой бокал. Он наполнил оба, и выпил оба. Одобрительно покивав самому себе, он вернулся на диван.  
— Хорошо, твой черед.  
— Нет, расскажи еще что-нибудь, я голодный как волк.  
В подтверждение своих слов я принялся уминать колбаски, не удосуживаясь взять вилку и нож. Мишель смотрел на это варварство, подняв бровь, обдумывая что-то.  
— Думаю, упоминать одного волокиту, который просил, чтобы я его придушил, даже не стоит?  
Я помотал головой, презрительно глянув на Мишеля. Где-то сверху, верно, смеялся Истомин.  
— А что ты скажешь про одного трубача, который на спор лизнул конских яиц? Мы его потом прозвали Гурманом.  
Я замер, не понимая, смеяться мне или плакать. Еда встала поперек горла. Мишель, видя мое смущение, прыснул со смеху.  
— Я больше уже не могу смеяться, прости, Филька.  
— Больше не придется, — заявил я, дожевав мясо.  
— Думаешь, сможешь побить нашего Гурмана?  
— Легко.  
— И как же?  
Я поманил его, он послушно пододвинулся, и я прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Я второй год делю постель с отцом.

В деревне не было никого, кроме нас, и наша отрезанность от мира, наше отшельничество пьянило меня сильнее вина, и отец, кажется, тоже забывал, что правильно, а что нет. То, что думают люди, и что они могут подумать, и все их мысли, и все запреты казались прозрачной рябью облаков где-то над горизонтом. Жизнь была где-то далеко. Если что-то и радовало меня в те дни, так это была одержимость.  
Отец помирился с братом, помирился с сестрой. Николай приехал, притащив с собой любовницу, беглую француженку, которую скрывал от жены. Отец от всей души презирал ее, но ничего не говорил и не гнал их. Он вообще перестал спорить, злиться и упираться, перестал дергаться и нервничать.  
— Эта ваша хренова Мари-Элен-тык-ее-в-растык, Филипп Филиппыч, сказала, что мясо не жрет! — бушевал Ефим.  
— Пускай так, тебе-то с этого что? — закрываясь листом газеты, спросил отец.  
— Это, что, получается, для нее отдельно готовить?!  
— Не знаю, Ефим.  
Он устало покосился на дядьку. Я пяткой гладил лодыжку отца под столом, скучая, вилкой тыкал густой желток глазуньи. Ефим стоял, насупившись, за спиной у него, потупив взгляд, пряталась девка-кухарка. Француженка надоела всем.  
— Готовь как обычно, — в конце концов ответил отец. — Если мадам не будет есть то, что подадут здесь, то в ее распоряжении целый двор осоки.  
— А коль фыркать начнет?  
— Фыркать она будет по-французски, а ты его все равно не знаешь.  
— И то верно, — меланхолично согласился Ефим. Отец махнул рукой, и он заторопился, затолкал кухарку прочь и ушел за ней.  
Легкое ветреное солнце пригревало сквозь паутину ивы, и меня разморило, как кота. Я сполз на стуле, положил босые ноги на колени отцу, сидящему напротив, блаженно потягивая трубку. Бросив газету на стол, отец потянулся к графину, булькнул себе в чай коньяку, и в то же мгновение в столовую зашел Николай со своей «Тык-в-растык». Мне было лень вставать, а вот отец поднялся, шлепнув меня по ногам.  
— Чуть свет, а ты уже за графин! — радостно поздоровался Николай, отодвигая стул для своей мадам.  
— Уже за полдень, вообще-то, — вяло отозвался отец.  
— И вы только завтракаете?  
— Филька заболел, до полудня продрых.  
Я покашлял, прохрипев больной грудью. Мари-Элен поморщилась, задрала нос.  
— Vous devriez arrêter de fumer, mon cher. ¹  
Я раздраженно повел плечами, громко стуча, вытряхнул трубку на пустую тарелку, блестевшую маслом. Николай начал болтать по-французски о божественной красоте рассвета, который они с мадам наблюдали, и я чуть не помер. Поднявшись, я обошел стол, похлопал отца по плечу.  
— Пойду на солнышке погреюсь.  
— Поди-поди, — кивнул он, не оборачиваясь.  
Я взглядом вперился ему в затылок, и он повернулся, не поднимая головы. Сжав его плечо, я вышел, но увидел, как француженка стреляет глазками мне вслед, умильно улыбаясь отцу.

Настенька задыхалась от слез, вжавшись в стенку, нелепо подняв перед собой руки. Меня колотило, от ее слез я леденел только сильнее, забывая себя, слушая только стук крови. Я схватил ее запястье, отдернул руку от лица.  
— Туда, где нагуляла, туда и иди!  
— Не троньте меня, господи! — плакала Настя, положив ладонь на живот.  
— И хватает совести еще рот открывать! — я дернул ее руку, ее всю тряхнуло.  
Чем слабей она выглядела, тем больше мне хотелось ударить ее, раздавить, как муху на стекле. Обняв круглый живот, она отвернулась, я развернул ее обратно, и она ударилась головой о стенку.  
— Перед кем ноги раздвинула?! Отвечай, пока не убил!  
— Пустите, бога ради, — завыла Настя, икая, отворачиваясь от меня.  
— Не знаешь, значит, да? — зашипел я.  
— Да что с вами, Филипп Филиппыч, родненький!  
Я отшатнулся, в горле встал ком. Настя рыдала, отвернувшись к стене. На тонкой, детской розовой шее у нее кучерявились волосы, вылезшие из пучка, плечи в чужом, подаренном платке мелко дрожали. Щека покраснела, круглое ушко опухло от моей пощечины. У меня скрутило живот, я невидящим взглядом смотрел на прибежавшего Ефима. Во мне не было этого гнева, я не хотел быть частью этого гнева.  
— Настенька…

На каком-то вечере у очередных кузин, пока я страдал в компании хихикающих мальчиков в кадетских мундирчиках и девиц с коровьим выражением лица, отец усердно смешил какую-то щеголиху с мушкой у левого глаза. Он наклонился к ее голому плечу, а она положила ему ладонь на колено, отталкивая его, не прекращая смеяться. Я задохнулся от возмущения, но никто, кажется, ничего не замечал. Прощаясь с хозяйкой, отец подошел ко мне.  
— Уже поздно, ночуй у бабки, — весело сказал он.  
— Далековато будет, — нагло ответил я.  
Отец недоуменно на меня посмотрел, заморгав.  
— Два дома, Филька.  
— А почему домой нельзя?  
— Я поеду не домой, — раздраженно бросил он.  
— Куда это Вы собрались?  
— Надеюсь, мне это послышалось? — повысил голос отец.  
Я испугался обернувшихся, быстро кивнул и ушел. До дома бабки меня проводил лакей, в конце протянувший жадную ладошку. Бабкин калмык шугнул его, и он убежал, показав на прощание язык.  
Отец приехал уже к закату, словно нарочно заставляя меня прилипнуть к окну на весь день, на весь бесконечный летний день. Бабка пыталась меня накормить, подсовывая то яблоко, то пряник, но я отмахивался, съедая свои мысли, мрачнея с каждой минутой. Усевшись рядом, грустно обернувшись на окно, бабка запричитала:  
— Что ты, сердешный, как ни приходишь, все как с поминок, сопли на кулак мотаешь.  
— Отстаньте, и без Вас тошно.  
Она погладила меня по голове, вздохнула. По Фонтанке какой-то дурак плыл на лодке, подпрыгивая на волнах, выворачивая весла. Ветер снес с него шляпу, и он вскочил, замахал ей рукой.  
— Что стряслось-то, скажи! Горя сердцу не вымучить.  
— Ничего не стряслось, устал я просто, — огрызнулся я.  
— Ой-ой, мужик уже вымахал, бороду отращивай, а все как дитятко малое! Ну капризничай, фордыбачь, пока у отца под боком сидишь.  
Глупая бабка разозлила меня, снежным комом накопившаяся обида опять собиралась горькими слезами. Я знал, что я дурак, но говорить мне об этом было бессмысленно, как тыкать кошку в лужу на паркете.  
— Если Вы так и с мужем разговаривали, то неудивительно, что он до старости не дожил, — съязвил я, вскочив.  
— Ах ты, бес! Давно не лупили тебя? — всплеснула руками бабка.  
— Кого это тут лупить собрались? — в гостиную зашел отец, поигрывая тросточкой.  
Я подбежал к нему, уткнулся лицом в складки жилета, надушенного галстука, и сам не заметил, как заплакал.  
— Здра-а-авствуйте, — растерянно протянул отец, отстраняя меня. — Ты чего, Филька?  
Я вытер слезы, рвано вдыхая, обернулся на бабку. Та сидела, удивленно наклонясь, заглядывала мне в лицо. Раздраженно фыркнув, я обнял отца за шею, стиснул его в объятьях.  
— Не делайте так больше, — попросил я севшим от слез голосом.  
По пути домой я снова казался себе пустым, уставшим вековой усталостью, плечи не чувствовали ладони отца, я не видел блеск и трепет Невы, не слышал ни голосов, ни перестука брусчатки и мостков, не был в своем теле. Отец потрепал меня по плечу, поцеловал в макушку. Мне захотелось домой, под крики чаек.  
Я не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как ревность. Но пока существовала родительская одержимость своими детьми, я был богат.

Дождь туманом накрыл поля, сад, пришел из-за леса сплошной стеной, все разбежались кто куда. Серый и холодный день не обещал ничего, как и день до него, как и день после. Лето заканчивалось. Лето полнилось вздохами, тяжелым дыханием и сонными взглядами, покатыми плечами и пальцами в ярких кольцах, покоем в объятиях и тревогой в желчном свете свечей. Лето уходило.

— Мы все равно уже будем гореть, papa.  
— И без адского пламени паршиво, Филипп.

...Вдруг за спиной раздался женский крик. Меня дернуло в сторону, ударило обухом по голове. Я вскочил, выбежал из гостиной. Заскрипела передняя дверь на улицу, а я вылетел, как пуля, на заднее крыльцо, и успел перехватить француженку, убегающую в сад.  
— Ну-ка стой, голубушка, стой, — я взбесился, заламывая ей руки.  
Она плакала без слез, корчила рожи, что-то лепетала.  
— Заткнись! — прикрикнул я.  
Она тут же замолчала, и я отпустил ее. Боясь сдвинуться с места, она смотрела на меня загнанным волком. Пытаясь скрыть злость, я спросил:  
— Qu'as-tu vu?  
— Rien, — пожала плечами она.  
— C'est vrai.  
— Laisse moi partir.  
— Aide-moi à attacher ma cravate.²  
Она исподлобья глянула на меня, неуверенно протянула руки к моему галстуку.  
— Если ты хоть одной живой душе проболтаешься, — ледяным тоном продолжил я. — То я скажу Николаю, что тебя отодрал наш конюх, с которым ты на опушке обжималась.  
Руки у мадам задрожали, она нервно сглотнула, гордо задрала нос.  
— И если ты посмеешь ходить с кислой рожей, то я твою черепушку о стенку раскрою.  
Француженка поправила узел галстука, жестко дернув.  
— Не веришь мне — спроси у Ефима, куда делась наша служанка.  
Она вздрогнула, сморгнула слезы. Я поклонился, и она ушла, оступаясь, прочь.  
Я обернулся, и на крыльцо вышел отец, бледный, как смерть. Он посмотрел мне в глаза, но не выдержал моего взгляда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Вам стоит перестать курить, голубчик.  
2) — Что ты видела?  
— Ничего.  
— Правильно.  
— Отпусти меня  
— Помоги-ка мне завязать галстук.


	15. Мальва. Урок пятый.

* * *

* * *

Ах, какой чудной бы это был ребенок! Он был бы похож на отца, я надеюсь. С вечно бледным взглядом и носом пуговкой, с круглым лбом убитого царя, с волосами, похожими на чесаный лен, с изогнутыми бровками и пухлыми ножками и ручками, как у путти, маленьких аморетто, свитой усыпающие плафоны в нашем Курляндском доме.  
Дениска, здоровый бутуз, уже поднимал голову, ползал по медвежьей шкуре в детской, качая головой, как птенчик. Елена, непривычная и уставшая от материнства, начала страдать от мигреней, отдала сына кормилице. Я не беспокоила ее, не желая тратить время и силы на сочувствие. Братец мой обожал Пешечку, а значит и меня, радостно пищал и улыбался каждый раз, как слышал мой голос и видел белый мех собачонки. Папенька казался вечно разочарованным.  
Аглая поселилась у нас, идеальный ее брак трещал по швам, служака Яков периодически дослуживался до белой горячки.  
— Эх, проклятая бабья доля, — печально вздыхала я. — Не грусти, Аглаюшка.  
Аглаюшка посмотрела на меня как на надоедливую мошку, фыркнула и покачала головой.  
— Доля как доля, — отозвалась она, поправляя погремушку в неловких ручонках сына. — Не лучше и не хуже.  
Кормилица Фроська тяжело глядела на меня, вытаскивая мотки шерсти из плетеной корзины. Дениска полз к ней, тянул нитки, и она посадила его к себе на колено, смяв кружевное платьице.  
— Что-то я тебя совсем не понимаю, — сердито возразила я. Пешка навострил уши.  
— Такое ли еще бывает, Сима.  
— Папенька говорил, что и врагу такого не пожелал бы, — важно сказала я.  
— Папенька твой, уж прости, избалован немного, — проворчала Аглая. — И не стоит тебе с нами сидеть, поди лучше к Пти.  
— Она, кстати, рассказала мне, что у нее был муж, — я встала, подняла Пешечку, послушно устроившегося у меня на руках.  
— Был да всплыл, — безразлично пожала плечами Аглая.  
— Не смешно, он утонул, — нахмурилась я.  
— Ой, — она закрыла рот ладошкой. — А как?  
— Dans la bataille du pont d'Arcole, ¹ — ответила я, положив руку на сердце.  
— Ну и бог с ним, — вздохнула Аглая, отвернулась к сыну.  
Я подошла к Фроське, потрепала братца за щечку. Он потянулся к шпицу, что-то мямля, сползая с покатых колен кормилицы. Я захихикала и заторопилась уходить. Не успев закрыть за собой дверь, я услышала, как Аглая грустно назвала меня дурочкой. Недоуменно поправив узел волос на затылке, я хлопнула дверью как можно громче.

Безмолвная зима и затяжная слякоть совсем измучили меня. Как я не старалась, я не могла найти ничего, что могло заставить меня с нетерпением ждать завтрашнего дня. Я была заперта дома, как в клетке, словно я жила не в столице, а в глухой таежной деревне, где еще не знали о смерти Екатерины. Через умасленную дворовую девку мне передавались записки, но я не знала, кто их писал. Все начало путаться еще летом, а теперь окончательно превратилось в хаос, и я хотела, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь объяснил мне, чего я хочу.  
Мокрый воздух городских ветров гулял по дому, выгоняя тепло, поднимая пыль. Комнаты, гулкие и пустые, распугали всех сквозняками, и я бродила в безделье, дразня Пешку им же сгрызенным павлиньим пером. В библиотеке и в кабинете эхом раздавался чей-то смеющийся голос, перебивающий сам себя. Погрозив шпицу пальцем, я прокралась, подобрав подол, подслушать очередные бредни папенькиного знакомца. Что-то камнем брякнуло в стекло, я запнулась о край ковра и тут же замерла, прислушиваясь.  
— Что ты мне рассказываешь, позволь! Государь наш хитрая бестия, уж поверь мне!  
Папенька неопределенно хмыкнул, скрывая усмешку. Я спряталась за тяжелой тканью портьеры у самой двери в кабинет, из всех сил стараясь не чихнуть.  
— Не ты первый мне на него жалуешься. Князь Адам то же самое давеча мне говорил.  
— Я не жалуюсь, — сварливо возразил собеседник. — А что князь?  
Знакомцем оказался польский граф с красивым именем ², который всегда хитро улыбался, заставляя меня краснеть, который нравился мне больше, чем колючий Чарторыйский, но который показывался у нас крайне редко. Как-то раз они пришли вдвоем, папенька гостеприимно пригласил их остаться на обед. Благодушно отнекиваясь, они уже садились за накрытый стол. Адам Адамович, как всегда вздернув брови, поджав губы, оглядывал меня и Елену как часть сервиза, холодно и бездумно. Елена улыбалась, не обращая на него внимания, а я сердито уставилась на него, памятуя шутки Войцеховских. В конце концов, он отвернулся, поправляя салфетку на коленях, слушая разговор, но когда он снова посмотрел на меня, я мгновенно состроила ему козью морду, высунув язык, и тут же села спокойно, будто ничего и не произошло. Папенька, отвлекшийся на закуску, не заметил ни моих издевательств, ни выпученных глаз возмущенного князя. Северин Осипович закашлялся в кулак, извиняясь, подмигнул мне.  
— Je pense qu'il est un bel homme, — сказала я Пти, когда она помогала мне заплести косы перед сном.  
— Pototsky? Il ressemble à un singe! — возмутилась она. — Trop sombre. Et il est vieux.  
— Ce n'est pas important!³  
Пти озадаченно нахмурилась, но я быстро защебетала о том, что научила Пешечку подавать лапку, и больше мы о нем не разговаривали.  
Папенька повертелся на стуле, облокотился на стол. Слепящий бесцветный день ударял в окна, и я почти не различала его лица. Потоцкий сидел в кресле напротив, я видела только его руку с белой ладонью, свесившуюся с подлокотника. Нервно поигрывая пальцами, граф нетерпеливо слушал папеньку.  
— Все сплетни собираешь? Он до сих пор дуется на него, как на неверную девицу, из-за Мемеля. ⁴  
— А! Думал, небось, что вот он его Величество и прищучил, а тот изволил не прищучиться!  
— Да, — немного помедлив, продолжил папенька. — Теперь он по старой дружбе хочет «прищучить» меня.  
— В министерство затащить? Прекрасно, там тебе и место, — довольно заявил граф. — Я помню, как ты цицеронил в лучшие свои годы.  
— Я здесь ни при чем. Князь просто гребет под себя.  
— Друг мой, все мы гребем под себя, — рука взметнулась вверх, помахала. — Это же анатомия!  
— Шути, пока можешь, а я не желаю в это вмешиваться. Государь свой комитет из юнцов собирает, а вы знай лишь записочки подавайте.  
— Вмешиваться не хочешь, а Польшу хочешь? — засмеялся граф. — Даром даже куры не кудахчут!  
Папенька вздохнул, устало потер бровь.  
— Я хочу не лететь вниз по лестнице, когда князь, наконец, добьется своими претензиями Высочайшего пинка.  
Задумчиво помычав, Потоцкий покачал рукой. Я зевнула и начала обдумывать пути отхода. Пешечка, воспользовавшись свободами, заполз на кожаный диван и смотрел в сторону портьеры, тихонько поскуливая.  
— Ну, знаешь. Комитет может и комитет, да вот сам Адам мне и говорил, что Его Величество скучать на заседаниях изволит. Видимо, что-то позанятней внутренних кашеварений появилось.  
Повисло молчание, папенька глухо постукивал пальцами по сукну стола, уставившись на графа.  
— Государь молод, в этом нет ничего удивительного, — наконец ответил он.— Глупости все это.  
— И брат его тоже молод, — весело согласился Потоцкий. Я замерла. — А этими «глупостями», как ты говоришь, карьеры строятся, да еще о-го-го какие.  
Папенька поднялся, граф поднялся следом. Закусив губу, я лихорадочно пыталась придумать отговорки. Подойдя к отцу, граф дружески пожал ему руку, похлопав по плечу.  
— Словом, если не хочешь лететь с лестницы, — вполголоса проговорил он. — То сумей воспользоваться тем, что у тебя есть.  
Гадкий, гадкий Северин. Не дослушав, я бесшумно выскользнула из-за портьеры, добежала до двери, но шпиц вдруг тявкнул, погнавшись за мной. Папенька с графом только вышли из кабинета, и я закричала, сама не своя от страха:  
— Ай, Пешечка, вот ты где! — я быстро схватила его, прижала к груди. — А я тебя везде ищу, негодник!  
Папенька остановился, придержав графа за локоть.  
— Папенька, Елена хотела Вас видеть, но не хотела беспокоить, — весело сказала я. — Мы не знали, что у Вас гости.  
— А я ведь так и не видал твоего сына! — перебил меня граф. — Сколько ему уже, говоришь?  
Они ушли, монолог Потоцкого лился вслед. Обиженно надувшись, я пошла за ними. Если граф что-то знал про Константина, он знал что-то и про меня, и мог рассказать это папеньке, а мог и завертеть мной, как ему угодно. Я не знала его, и моя к нему расположенность только мешала.  
Плач рушил тишину дома. Заплакал один, и тут же заплакал другой, хоть уши отрезай. Из детской вышла раздраженная Елена, смотря себе под ноги, она не заметила папеньку с графом, поэтому испуганно улыбнулась, когда он с ней поздоровался. Немного помявшись перед дверьми в вежливых уговорах, они втроем зашли внутрь. Рев Дениски и Владимира все никак не утихал, теперь он смешался со смехом Потоцкого и глупыми возгласами нянечки и кормилицы. Сквозняк потянул дверь, граф стоял в самом проеме, что-то пытаясь сказать через гвалт детей. Я попыталась незаметно подкрасться к нему, но Пешка завертелся у меня на руках, спрыгнул, щелкнув коготочками по паркету, и граф быстро обернулся. Смутившись, я уставилась ему в глаза, и он отвернулся.  
— Граф! — шепотом позвала я его. — Северин Осипович!  
— Чем могу быть полезен? — спросил он вполголоса.  
— Вам… Вы… Его Высочество Константин…  
— Что с ним? — невинно поинтересовался он, издеваясь надо мной.  
— Я все слышала, — прошипела я. — Сплетничать нехорошо!  
Он засмеялся, будто бы в ответ на что-то, сказанное папенькой. Сцепив руки за спиной, он полушутя бросил мне:  
— Вам бы в куклы еще играть, а не с адъютантами знакомства водить. Давно ли короткие платья носить перестали?  
— С какими еще адъютантами?! — возмутилась я. — Он просто письма передавал!  
Я поняла, что сболтнула лишнего, зажала рот руками. Лучше мне ничего не говорить, а то снова скажу что-нибудь.  
— Что вам от меня надо, графинечка?  
Он мог дать мне свободу, но я еще сама не до конца осознавала каким образом и какой ценой. Я насиделась в четырех стенах, без воли и без желаний. Бабья доля, что тут, что там.  
— Папеньке Ваши советы не нужны, — я провела пальцами по его мягкой ладони. — А мне нужны.  
— Я не вправе давать Вам такие советы.  
Граф посерьезнел, пожал мою руку. Сзади раздался мелкий перестук каблучков, знакомые шажки, я быстро отдернула руку, обернулась.  
— Votre Excellence! ⁵ — вполголоса возмутилась Пти. Я сердито шикнула на нее, и она обиженно нахмурилась. Папенька с Еленой заторопились из детской, и Потоцкий с уставшим видом развернулся, поднял Пешечку, тут же залившегося лаем. Рассмеявшись, он наклонился ко мне, сажая шпица мне на руки.  
— Либо замуж, либо рискуйте, — тихо сказал он, глядя мне в глаза. Я кивнула, через силу улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Вы сумасшедшая, — ласково смеялся Левушка, помогая мне выйти из кареты. — Дурная голова ногам покоя не дает.  
— Ой, не ворчи, — отмахнулась я, вытаскивая полы плаща, растерянно оглядываясь вокруг. — Самой страшно.  
— Ну и стоит ли оно того? Стоит ли он того?  
— Не лезь мне в душу, — рассердилась я. — Делай, что сказано.  
Левушка вздохнул, покачал головой, подставил мне локоть. На какой-то миг, когда я увидела его довольную физиономию у подъезда, мне показалось, что я соскучилась по этому дураку сильней, чем по Его Высочеству. Но кому понравится, когда его учат? Меня раздирали странные предчувствия, чувства. Сначала обычно съедаешь пирожное, и только потом ягодку, главное чтобы в процессе не попался пуд соли пополам.  
Я заставила Константина позвать меня, устав гадать и догадываться, чуть ли не по полету птиц надеясь узнать правду. Я тайком сбежала, пока гости топтали бестолковые танцы в зале.  
Темные лестницы дворца пугали еще сильнее. Грозный дух обитал там, будто сам Петр остался жить в своем Парадизе ради того, чтобы назвать меня соплячкой. Я была не на своем месте, и если бы не мое ослиное упрямство, то я бы развернулась и убежала домой, пока никто не заметил моего отсутствия.  
— Вы знаете, я приходил к вашему отцу, — осторожно начал Левушка, и сам испугался своего голоса.  
— Я знаю, — недовольно перебила его я.  
— Мне кажется, он посмеялся надо мной.  
— Он был в ярости, — соврала я. — Я думаю, Его Высочество тоже не одобрил бы твои намерения.  
— Его Высочество, если вы еще не знаете, сам намерен жениться, — раздраженно заявил Лев, распахивая передо мной дверь в покои Константина. — Да вот прошлая жена все не пускает.  
— Я знаю гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Левушка, — ответила я, проходя мимо него.  
— Я в Вас не сомневался, — подобострастно поклонился он. — Ждите здесь, Его Высочество опаздывать изволит.  
Испуганно отвернувшись, я слепо огляделась. В глубине анфилады неуверенно мерцали свечи в огромном канделябре, остальные же комнаты были погружены в безразличную тьму. Мебель корявой позолотой бросала тени на ковры в ядовитых узорах.  
— А если кто-нибудь зайдет? — тихо спросила я.  
Левушка странно посмотрел на меня, и я не узнала его взгляда.  
— Сюда никто не захочет заходить, — холодно ответил он, поклонился еще раз и ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
У меня задрожал подбородок, я сглотнула первые, самые горькие слезы, закрыла лицо растрепанными локонами. Если бы я могла быть сама по себе, то этого ничего не случилось бы. Я не могла вытерпеть одиночества и слишком рано начала страдать из-за своих капризов. Совсем расклеившись, я начала подвывать своей жалости, но вдруг снаружи раздался знакомый голос, и, скрипнув ручкой, в комнату зашел Константин, на ходу прощаясь с Левушкой.  
— Вечер добрый, графиня, — насмешливо поздоровался он, разводя руками. — А, да вы уже и разреветься успели!  
Я закивала, то ли продолжая плакать, то ли рассмеявшись. Щелкнув замком, Константин подошел ко мне, положил ладони мне на плечи. Я пугалась любого движения, как своего, так и чужого, поэтому не могла даже вытереть колючих слез и только смотрела в лицо Константину, вздрагивая от звуков его голоса, как бесполезный воробей в охотничьих силках.  
— Чудно́, конечно, что вы пришли, — все так же весело говорил он. — Не ожидал от вас такой прыти!  
— Я тоже, — печально согласилась я.  
— Но раз уж мы здесь, так незачем грустить, — бросил он, отпуская меня, уходя вглубь комнат. Я пошла за ним, забито пряча взгляд, скрываясь от сотен невидимых глаз, которые видели каждое мое движение, осуждали и обсуждали его.  
— Яков - бедняга, — продолжал болтать Константин, зажигая больше свечей. — Хотя вам, полагаю, и дела до него нет.  
Отряхнув руки, он обернулся на меня. Я пожала плечами.  
— Мне больше жалко Аглаю, — тихо возразила я.  
Константин нетерпеливо начал стягивать галстук, дергая подбородком, оглядываясь на зеркало, туманно отражавшее дрожь свечей.  
— Яков-то не просто так пить начал, наверное, — съязвил он. — Да вам не понять, не берите в голову. Господи помилуй, я сейчас удавлюсь!  
Он раздраженно подергал галстук, наклонившись над зеркалом, выгнув шею.  
— Вам помочь, Ваше Высочество?  
— Да уж сам справлюсь, не маленький, — огрызнулся он, вспыхивая на пустом месте.  
Даже когда я знала, что злится он не на меня, каждое его резкое слово пугало меня, ставило на место, которое он и не отводил мне. Я подошла к нему, он обернулся, и я неуверенно протянула руки к его шее. Сердито вздохнув, Константин закатил глаза и наклонился ко мне. Я развязала маленький затянутый узел галстука, медленно сняла его, испугалась теплоты тела, оставшейся в складках шелка. Он забрал его у меня, бросил на столик. Мундир душил его, и, нисколько меня не стесняясь, Константин распахнул ворот, растер уставшую шею, глядя куда-то исподлобья.  
— Я вас совсем не узнаю, друг мой, — проворчал он. — Что-то вы больше не чирикаете, как обычно.  
Собрав последние остатки храбрости, я подошла к нему, бездумно покрутила блестящие пуговицы мундира.  
— Могу я спросить у Вас кое-что, Ваше Высочество?  
— Спрашивайте, если надо, — устало ответил он, плюхаясь в кресло. — Но лучше подите-ка ко мне.  
Он небрежно поманил меня, я поколебалась какую-то секунду, но этого было достаточно, чтобы рассердить его.  
— Да что с вами, в самом-то деле?!  
— Что Вы сделали с госпожой Араужо? — выпалила я, глядя ему в глаза, не желая услышать ответ. Я молилась чтобы он соврал так, что я поверила бы ему.  
Константин резко выпрямился, еле удержался, чтобы не вскочить, но взял себя в руки и снова откинулся на подушки.  
— Вы хотите знать, что с ней сделал я? — ехидно спросил он. — Или что с ней сделали лакеи с адъютантами?  
Я закрыла лицо руками, словно несчастная Араужо умирала у меня на глазах, снова и снова переживая то, что с ней сделал он. Или лакеи с адъютантами? Один адъютант уже успел меня перепугать до смерти, лишь немного изменив тон голоса.  
— Скажите мне, что это неправда, — всхлипнула я, умоляюще прижав руки к груди. — Ваше Высочество, пожалуйста…  
У меня подкосились ноги, он испуганно подхватил меня, посадил к себе на колени. Я плакала, выгоняя из себя весь страх и все сомнения, пока Константин, не зная, что со мной делать, как и все мужчины боялся женских слез, что-то бормотал мне на ухо, гладил мое плечо.  
— Все, все, графиня, ну не надо, — растерянно просил он. — Не плачь, куплю калач.  
Глухо усмехнувшись, я обняла его, изо всех сил прижавшись к нему, тяжело всхлипывая ему в шею. Никогда не буду слушать злопыхателей, придворных сплетников, могильных коршунов. Истрепав себе всю душу этой грязной историей, я только сильнее привязалась к Константину, бес противоречия радостно танцевал на моем левом плече. Не знаю, что он обо мне думал, я устала вечно оглядываться на всех, кого хоть сколько-нибудь люблю. Хочу побыть соплячкой и дурочкой безнаказанно.  
— Я так и не понял, чего вы от меня хотите, — смущенно сказал Константин, отстраняя меня.  
Я икнула, кулаком вытирая слезы. В голове было пусто, не нужно было думать, нужно было только быть с ним.  
— Воды хочу, — капризно пробурчала я.  
Константин облегченно расхохотался, поднялся, усаживая меня на свое место. Я забилась подальше, подогнула под себя ноги.  
— Да уж, реветь вы мастак, — протянул он, наливая воды, звякая крышкой графина. — И чего ради, спрашивается, себя и меня изводить?  
На затылке у него смешно торчали мелкие кудряшки, совсем белые, даже в медных отсветах догорающих свечей. Мне стало так жаль его, стало жаль бедного ребенка, которого окружили вниманием к брату, бедного ребенка которому честолюбивая бабка дала имя политического проекта, а не человека, бедного, бедного ребенка, которого никто не желал знать. Он обернулся, я взяла у него стакан, и жадно выпила все до капли. Снова усевшись со мной, Константин положил тяжелую ладонь мне на колено, и я страшно смутилась.  
— Знали бы Вы, какие мерзости мне про вас рассказывают, — пожаловалась я, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— А вы только уши развесили и слушаете! — усмехнулся он.— Они потом у вас за спиной и про вас тоже мерзости сочиняют.  
— Ах, зачем? — возмутилась я, снова икнув.  
— Делать им нечего, кроме как языками чесать, — меланхолично пожал плечами Константин. — Гниль изнутри прет, вот и бесятся.  
— Какие глупые люди, — с чувством сказала я.  
— Глупей некуда, — кивнул он. Помолчав, он завертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее. — А кто вас надоумил вот так вот приехать?  
— Граф Потоцкий, — честно ответила я. — Он же меня и выгораживает перед папенькой сегодня.  
— «Выгораживает»? — засмеялся Константин. — Ну что за выражения, графиня?  
Я покраснела, отвернулась от него, но он горячей ладонью повернул мое лицо к себе. Воздух раскалился, мне стало неловко рядом с ним.  
— Да что с вами сегодня такое, милая моя? — тихо проворчал он. — Вас не поймешь. Из дому убежали, а все дрожите.  
Сегодня была странная, страшная ночь. Константин никогда не говорил мне, любит ли он меня или нет, и я не хотела знать. Зачем резать нить, когда можно просто без конца прясть и прясть, прогоняя недосужливых мойр ⁶ подальше. Зачем знать, любит ли он меня, если я была сейчас рядом с ним, хотя бы в это мгновение. Зачем думать о той, на которой он почему-то хотел жениться, если сейчас его ладонь грела мое плечо, мое колено. Ни за что бы я не хотела отдать эти надежды, песни этой зимы. Он рассказывал мне про Нови ⁷, про Суворова, радовался, ругал австрийцев, чтобы рассмешить меня, показывал шрам на руке. Наверное, я не должна была над этим смеяться, валяясь на подушках, слышать бой барабанов и прибаутки фельдмаршала, наверное, я должна была только скромно вздыхать и сочувственно кивать, чтобы он говорил мне, что любит меня. Он читал мне Гомера на греческом, на ходу объясняя все, тайком учил ругательствам, которыми щедро одаривал Куруту ⁸, и, может, не стоило мне капризно просить его почитать еще немножечко, не стоило повторять за ним смешную брань, стоило только восхищенно ахнуть и говорить что-то пустое, а от ругательств свалиться в обморок, чтобы он понял, что меня можно любить. Не надо было бегать из дому, бросаться к нему при встрече, как псу, целовать его в ответ сильнее, надо было изламываться, протягивать ручку, надо было смутиться тогда, при первой встрече. Ради мимолетного я все делала неправильно, лишь бы получить то, что хочу прямо сейчас, прямо в тот же миг. Если бы я умела думать наперед, то тогда бы у меня получилось стать второй Лопухиной, насильно выйти замуж и жить во дворце фальшивой фрейлиной.  
— Можно я скажу кое-что? — я обняла его, словно пряча свои слова. — Только вы молчите!  
Константин усмехнулся, уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но я закрыла его ладошкой, строго нахмурившись. Так и легче, с этими кривляньями.  
— Я вас люблю, — шепнула я. Он поднял брови, захотел убрать мою руку. — Не отвечайте ничего, не мучайте меня.  
Константин не ответил, только поцеловал мою ладонь, ведя руку все выше и выше по бедру.

Винноцветное, благодатное море тянуло на себя темные воды реки за окном, полнилось влажным туманом звездообильное небо, волоокая Анна Федоровна не могла ревновать, она покинула страну андрофагов, в которой снег летает по воздуху, словно пух, прилипая к стеклам Мраморного дворца, где к Константину, благородному сыну Павла, жалась, стесняясь своей наготы, прекраснокудрявая дочь царевича из страны невров, которые превращаются в шершавых волков, стоит им только захотеть. ⁹

В кутерьме чужих карет и экипажей я выскочила, никем не замеченная, забежала на черную лестницу, где меня уже ждала Пти, суетливо выругавшая меня, пока я пыталась успокоить Пешечку.  
— Mon ami, tu n'as absolument aucune conscience! — надрывалась мадам, помогая мне подняться по лестнице, не запутавшись в длинном подоле, бегая взад и вперед. — Ton fichu cosaque te cherche partout! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire!  
— Calme-toi, pour l’amour de Dieu, — усмехнулась я, ласково поглаживая разомлевшего шпица. ¹⁰  
Пти задохнулась от возмущения, всплеснула руками. Я подняла бровь, и она так ничего и не сказала. Мы поднялись, Пти испуганно затолкала меня в мою спальню, медленно, чтобы не хлопнуть, закрыла дверь. Я посадила Пешку на кровать, устало потянулась, скинула с себя тяжелое платье. Пти принесла свечи за ширму и удивленно на меня уставилась.  
— Pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils mouillés? — холодно спросила она.  
— Tu sais pourquoi, — издевательски протянула я.  
— Oh, mon Dieu… — сокрушенно проговорила Пти. ¹¹  
Я засмеялась, но она схватила меня за руку, затрясла ее, будто приводя меня в чувство.  
— Votre Excellence! — воскликнула она. — Comprenez-vous ce que vous avez fait?! ¹²  
В дверь кто-то размашисто постучался, я тут же юркнула под одеяло, накрывшись им до подбородка. Пти побежала открывать, тревожно на меня обернувшись. Я спохватилась, вынула из волос гребень, небрежно торчавший на затылке, и улеглась, потирая глаза и зевая.  
— Откроешь ты, мадама! — ругался за дверью Степан, доведенный до ручки.  
Пти распахнула дверь, зашипела на него, приложив палец к губам. Казак махнул на нее рукой, подошел к кровати, выглядывая сплю я или нет. Увидев, что я во все глаза на него пялюсь, Степан начал ругаться:  
— Вы что, коза моя, совсем с ума сошли? Чего не пускали-то никого? Я уж заврался весь перед графом!  
— Я на него в обиде, — надулась я.  
— Из-за чего это? — удивился он.  
— Это тебя не касается, — важно ответила я, и отвернулась к стенке.  
Степан почесал бороду, грустно вздохнул и ушел, тяжело протопав. Я накрылась одеялом с головой.  
— Votre Excellence… — жалобно протянула Пти.  
— Va t’en, — огрызнулась я, тяжело выдыхая в подушку. ¹³  
Что-то хныкнув, мадам ушла, затворив за собой дверь. Я откинула одеяло, судорожно вдохнула, села, яростно растирая лицо. Нет, я не понимала, что я наделала. И почему это, интересно, я должна была стыдиться, будто что-то отдала, потеряла что-то? Как обычно, все веселье себе забрали мужчины и тухлые кокетки, а я должна была делать вид, что ничего не знаю и ничего не замечаю. Было бы обидно до слез, но я знала, что пляска еще повторится, и будет повторяться до тех пор, пока не поломает мне ноги, и не загорится подо мной паркет. Что до зрителей, то их хватало.

Та ночь, другая, третья, четвертая, и вот я уже потеряла счет, и вот я уже помню окна и лужи по пути во дворец, и карман у Потоцкого все тяжелеет, а черная лестница в доме не запирается. Папенька в министерстве, и совсем не разговаривает со мной, а я и не хочу ни с кем говорить. Как хорошо, что августейшие капризы - не ровня обычным.  
Константин бывает суровым, он злится, когда я начинаю бояться его, а я боюсь его, когда он начинает злиться. Что раньше: курица или яйцо, слово или крохотная ссадина у меня на плече? Ссадина-то может и крохотная, а вот извинений было не счесть. Что мне с этих извинений, золотом не залечить фарфор, который мне показывал граф. Сомнения грызли меня, но останавливаться было уже поздно, уже слишком сильно мне нравилось, что я заставляла кровь в висках колотиться так бешено. Константин бывает суровым, но он знает об этом. Я тоже мучаю всех, кто любит меня.

— Маменька, мама, — выла я, сжав простыни в дрожащих, судорожных кулаках. — Ой, господи, господи…  
Не знаю, куда ушел Константин, он убежал сам от себя. Луна сдирала кожу, засохшая кровь трескалась на ляжках песком, и страшно темнело пятно, и если бы не оно да не боль, то я бы не помнила ничего.  
— Мамочка, больно как, — надрывалась я, пытаясь встать, пытаясь уйти.  
Я знала, куда надо идти, я знала, что Левушка ждал меня, и Пти ждала меня, а больше никто и не знал, что я ушла. Плакать было нельзя.  
Затворив дверь, я медленно начала спускаться по чужой лестнице, и я бы не помнила, что я плакала когда-то, если бы глаза не жгло огнем, не тяжелели веки. Оступившись, я села на ступеньку, без сил вдыхая, боясь пошевелиться.  
Раздались чьи-то торопливые шаги вверх, звенящие шпорами, мягко стучавшие каблуками по камню. На пролете внизу показалась чья-то черная макушка, легкими шажками ко мне поднимался офицер, и лицо показалось мне знакомым.  
— Что… — остановился офицер. — Что с вами?  
Это был брат Софьи, но мне было в сущности все равно. Сам Сатана показался бы мне спасением и убежищем.  
— Помогите мне, — прохрипела я, криво ухмыльнувшись. — Помогите спуститься.  
Левушки не оказалось внизу, не оказалось у кареты. Кучер пожал плечами на вопрос офицера, но растерянно снял шапку, когда напоролся на мой взгляд.  
— Убег, Ваш… Вашество, — отрывисто сказал он. — Не знаю, должен вернуться.  
Он не вернулся, потому что я уехала, офицер сел со мной, отдал меня в руки Пти. Из-за жара я бы ничего не вспомнила, если бы я не увела его от смерти, когда он с ней столкнулся.

Это Левушка осмелился явиться к нам на вечер, осмелился говорить с моим папенькой. Наглость, воистину, второе счастье. Его идиотское рыцарство и честная рыжая морда помогали ему выставить себя в выгодном свете несчастного поклонника, с чистыми намерениями, возвышенной душой. Мне же казалось, что гончая голодом и страхом пытается выморить лису из норы. Марионеткой поприседав перед вельможами и их дамами, я удалилась к себе. На самом же деле я осталась стоять за дверью, пока Левушка не выскользнул следом.  
— Паршивый спектакль, — оскалилась я. — Все знают, что ты водишь невинное дитя в спальню цесаревича.  
Левушка подавился воздухом, уставился на меня, будто я плюнула ему в лицо.  
— Знают, но ничего не делают?  
— А ты сделал что-нибудь?! — взбесилась я — Ты под окном у меня выл, а что ты сделал, когда я убегала вся в крови? Где ты был, когда я тебя позвала, единственный раз, когда ты был нужен! Правильно, дружочек, ты повторял свои давнишние подвиги, вторую госпожу Араужо нашел, чтобы потом заливаться передо мной слезами, ты, червь проклятый. Водил меня, каждый вечер водил, сам водил! Шутил про эшафот, а все равно вел, послушно, ревел, а вел, кретин эдакий!  
Я путалась в словах, от злости ничего не видя перед собой, но говорила спокойно, будто Псалтырь читала, и чем больше я говорила, тем сильнее бледнел Левушка. Как всегда, подбородок у него задрожал, и он напустил на себя серьезный, ледяной вид.  
— Мне кажется, Ваше Сиятельство, — оскорблено сказал он. — Что Вы не в том положении, чтобы говорить подобные вещи.  
— А в каком я положении, позволь узнать? — весело, упиваясь своей злостью, спросила я.  
— Я хочу спасти Вашу честь, настолько, насколько это еще возможно!  
— Моя честь осталась при мне.  
Левушка похлопал глазами, растерянно вытянул лицо. Лакей вышел из зала, испугался, увидев нас, и поспешно убежал. Сплетен станет больше.  
— Но я… Вы же сами рассказали, — рассердился он. — Это позор, Вы даже не понимаете!  
— Моя честь не находится у меня между ног, — бросила я.  
— Это уж не Вам решать!  
Я рассмеялась адъютанту в лицо, хотя должна была отвесить ему пощечину. Я видела, как он сжимал руки в белых перчатках в кулаки, тугой узел кожи чем-то грозился.  
— Я пытался помочь Вам, Бог свидетель, — сдержанно сказал он. — Но я не хочу пригревать бешеную собаку.  
— Беги отсюда, не то укушу, — пошутила я.  
Хлопнула за Левушкой дверь, и я пошла к себе, не думая уже ни о нем, ни о Константине.

Что же ты, ветер, знаешь о смерти? Живот почти не рос, а меня тошнило, кидало то в жар, то в холод, хотелось всего и всех, никого и ничего. Что-то росло во мне, но жизни я не чувствовала. Бабушка приехала, царица из края ледяного, и как же долго она сидела с папенькой в кабинете, и как сильно тряслись у него руки за ужином.  
— Ветер скажет: я принесу. ¹⁴  
Позор, стыд — этого я не слышала. Бабушка доводила до слез всех, кроме меня. Железная женщина, медвежья сила русских бояр еще гуляла в ней, чужая в этих веках.  
— Если вы загубите еще одну Соколову, то я загублю Вас, граф, — говорила она.  
— Она не Соколова, она Валевская, — отвечал папенька.  
А ребенок мой стал бы Константиновым, как положено. Ах, какой чудной бы это был ребенок! Он был бы похож на отца, я надеюсь. С вечно бледным взглядом и носом пуговкой, с круглым лбом убитого царя, с волосами, похожими на чесаный лен, с изогнутыми бровками и пухлыми ножками и ручками, как у путти, или маленьких аморетто, свитой усыпающие плафоны в нашем Курляндском доме, или как у купидона, в честь которого назван бордель на Фарфоровской улице. Я знала гораздо больше, чем могло показаться, и я знала, что суженый-ряженый уже звенит колокольчиками свадебной упряжки и крутит угольный ус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мальва на языке цветов означает "истерзан любовью".  
1)В битве на Аркольском мосту  
2)Граф Северин Осипович Потоцкий – очередной поляк, российский чиновник, особа, приближенная к императору  
3)– Я думаю, что он довольно красивый мужчина.  
– Потоцкий? Он похож на обезьяну! Слишком смугл. И он стар.  
– Это не важно!  
4)В июне 1802 г. Александр I совершил поездку в Мемель, чтобы встретиться с прусской императорской четой. Эта поездка была абсолютно спонтанной, на фоне напряженной политической ситуации в Европе она выглядела весьма странно, и Чарторыйский вдобавок терпеть не мог пруссаков  
5)Ваше Сиятельство!  
6)Мойры (Парки) – богини судьбы в древнегреческой мифологии. Три мойры прядут и обрезают нить судьбы человека.  
7)Битва при Нови – крупнейшее сражение Итальянского похода Суворова  
8)Дмитрий Дмитриевич Курута – грек, близкий друг, адъютант и все такое  
9)Андрофаги – древний народ Восточной Европы «людоеды», по Геродоту жили где-то на севере. Невры – древний народ Восточной Европы, по Геродоту умели превращаться в волков.  
10)– Дружочек мой, у тебя абсолютно нет совести! Твой проклятый казак тебя везде ищет! Я не знаю, что делать, я не знаю, что говорить!  
– Успокойся, ради Бога.  
11)– Почему у тебя волосы мокрые?  
– Ты знаешь почему.  
– Ох, Боже мой…  
12)– Ваше Сиятельство! Понимаете ли вы, что вы наделали?!  
13)– Ваше Сиятельство…  
– Уйди.  
14)Аукцыон – И день и ночь


	16. Полночь. Урок шестой.

* * *

* * *

Исполнена еси земля дивности. Как на море, на Океане на острове на Буяне есть горюч камень Алатырь, на том камне устроена огнепалимая баня; в той бане лежит разжигаемая доска, на той доске тридцать три тоски. Мечутся тоски, кидаются тоски и бросаются тоски из стены в стену, из угла в угол, от пола до потолка, оттуда через все пути и дороги, и перепутья, воздухом и ветром. Мечитесь тоски, киньтесь тоски в буйну его голову, в лик, в ясные очи, в сахарные уста, в ретивое сердце, в его ум и разум, в волю и хотенье, во все тело белое, и во всю кровь горячую, и во все кости, и во все суставы, чтобы он тосковал, горевал, плакал бы и рыдал во всяк день, во всяк час, во всякое время¹.  
— На-а карау-у-л!  
Я дернулся, кивнул сам себе. Ох, похмелье. Черт бы побрал этого Сашку, да и меня заодно. Морозный воздух хрустел, переливался на солнце, колол глаза ледяной пылью. Закутавшись шинелью поплотнее, я выглянул в окно, изрезанное узорами. Палец приложи - и разрушишь всю красоту, на кой она тогда нужна?  
На мохнатой нервной лошади, выехал император, раздувая ноздри за конем, оборачиваясь на блестящие иглы штыков. Вслед за императором поскакали царевичи на тонконогих жеребцах, паром застилая свои лица, в буклях да пудре неотличимые друг от друга. Куда их опять понесло, уже который раз выскакивают бедняги караульные, знай только каблуками щелкай. С Сашей вчера было весело, да что-то больно мало в этот раз.  
— Какой ты угрюмый да смурной, мальчик мой, — шептал он мне.  
— Хватит меня так называть, мы ровесники, — я поднялся, поставил пустой бокал на столик и принялся одеваться.  
Было крайне весело, когда Его Превосходительство вернулся раньше, чем надо, и я с голой задницей развалился в кресле посреди мастерской, пока Саша пытался не слишком сильно краснеть от смеха, ломая липкими пальцами палочки угля. Архитектор осмотрел меня с головы до ног, заглянул в пустой альбом невозмутимого подмастерья и ушел, погрозив ему пальцем. Саша все-таки увлекся, нарисовал меня в полный рост, со всеми подробностями, которые в принципе можно было и опустить.  
— Ты знаешь, я устрою так, чтобы твое Высочество это увидел, — балагурил Саша, щуря глаза, рассматривая набросок.  
— Только попробуй!  
— Завтра сюда будет Высочайший визит, и твой стручок будет висеть в красном углу.  
Шутки его доводили меня до нервных срывов, как и все в нем. Непуганый, непоротый сиротка, без цели и авторитетов, рисуй, пока рисуется, пей, пока не вырвет, и любить уж изволь, пока из ушей не полезет. Часто на разводах я не мог шагать как следует, и бывал за то обруган.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — пригрозил я.  
— Еще как посмею, — засмеялся Саша. — Да какая тебе разница? Ему понравится.  
— Не делай этого, я тебя прошу. Лучше повесь над кроватью и вспоминай меня почаще.  
Я застегнул последнюю пуговицу мундира, нехотя посмотрел в зеркало. Волосы, серые от остатков пудры, топорщились в разные стороны, хоть топором их руби, и красные пятна по всей шее не добавляли изысканности. Отца бы удар хватил, увидь он меня сейчас.  
— Ладно, не буду, ради твоего спокойствия, — проворчал Саша.  
Конечно, он повесил его на стену. Среди других эскизов с жилистыми натурщиками и пухлобокими проститутками он затерялся бы, если бы не мой наглый взгляд, который я сам не узнавал. Если я всегда так смотрел, то мне жаль Афанасия.  
— Ты себе не представляешь, я думал, он помрет прямо здесь, — заливался назавтра Саша, хлопая по колену. — Бродил себе спокойно, бродил, потом остановился, мордашку твою увидел и чуть не подпрыгнул! Господи, он с закрытыми глазами раздевается что ли? А вроде еще женат…  
— Дурак ты. Я же просил тебя.  
Хотя и правда, чему там удивляться и подпрыгивать?  
— Не обижайся, — он потрепал меня по щеке. — На обиженных воду возят.  
И так без конца, и так каждый раз. Обижаюсь — глупый, хмурюсь — еще глупей, смею думать об Александре — ну и осел.  
— Ты еще стихи начни писать ему. Рифмы подберу тебе сейчас, — разглагольствовал Саша, дожевывая яблоко. — «Ресницы» рифмуй с «ягодицы», «желание» с «мечтанием», а «Высочество» с «сильно хочется».  
— Ты и сам стихоплет не из последних, как я погляжу. Лиру Аполлонову напополам переломишь.  
— Дуйся-дуйся, бедный мой горошек.  
Не было в этом ничего смешного, он меня давил, не слушал и не любил, а жить без его веселья я не мог.  
Монаршее семейство ускакало, поднимая тучи льда в свете солнца, плащи затрепетали вдоль по площади и исчезли в нетерпимом для моих измученных глаз сиянии.

Насмотрелся я на придворные рожи павловские так, что до смерти не забуду. Гатчинцы, ненавидимые всеми, оказались толковей и послушней, чем старые гвардейцы. Муштрой бедняг загоняли, и при первых же звуках рваных офицерских команд ум у них заходил за разум, и они делали полуоборот вправо и шли на верную смерть. Павел, будучи еще Высочеством, кричал на бестолковых офицеров, вроде меня, не жалел ни сил, ни крови.  
— Ты не годишься никуда, кроме службы в гвардии!²  
Отец все соглашался, все поддакивал, заставлял меня в Гатчине ходить в аракчеевские учебные классы, а потом взял да и пихнул в гвардию, на теплое местечко.  
Аракчеев был той еще дрессированной обезьяной, я боялся его мутных глаз и тяжелых век. Каким теплым и радушным он бывал у нас на ужинах, таким холодным и озлобленным он был на службе. Александр защищал это чудище, и я понять не мог зачем. Само имя его вызывало во мне тошноту, слово «арак» отзывалось тяжелой головой и горьким спиртом³. Финики давали благословенным, внезапная милость всевышняя⁴, которая досталась такому, как он. Как обычно, впрочем. Странно было видеть этого временщика, очередного из многих, не первого и не последнего, который еще недавно ходил в одной единственной паре лосиных панталон и летом и зимой. За родителем состояло двадцать душ в Вышневолоцком уезде, а за сыном будет дрожать чуть не вся страна.  
— Андрей твой толковый малый, — тыкал Аракчеев в мою сторону вилкой, на которой повисла капуста. — Да вот перед строем дурак дураком, как подменили его.  
Отец покивал, поднял бровь. Я смотрел исподлобья, и ему это не понравилось.  
— Ну, чего глядишь волком? — вспетушился он.  
На роду написано. Бабка моя, времен царя Гороха, ходила с сабелькой да в сапогах, носила крест под пяткой, три дня не молилась, не крестилась, и горло волку перегрызла на охоте царской, и сама стала волком глядеть. Царь Горох, который в Великий пост мясо человечье ел, обласкал ее и в шуты обрядил.  
Я нехотя глотнул разбавленного вина, ничего не ответил отцу. Аракчеев, тупо на меня поглядев, принялся есть дальше, явно недовольный тем, что я не отвечал на колкости и тычки.  
Как невыгодно он смотрелся на фоне своего уродливого императора. После постоянного присутствия Аракчеева у нас дома я рад был слушать крики Павла, в котором был хоть какой-то толк, хоть какое-то добро. Соня императора ненавидела всей душой, а вместе с ним и всю его семью.  
— Безумец лихорадочный, — истекала она ядом, перешептываясь со мной на балу в честь Александровых именин. — Младший — кучер и уродец. Старший твой — бесхребетный слизняк, а мать их и вовсе овца многошерстная.  
— А про княжон ты ничего не скажешь? — усмехнулся я, оборачиваясь на нее.  
— Княжны чудесны, — невозмутимо ответила она.  
— За такое могут и в крепость бросить, сестрица.  
— Тогда иди прямиком к Его Высочеству и расскажи, что слышал, — фыркнула Соня и отошла от меня.  
Александр, уже разгоряченный, с красными от вина щеками, танцевал, говорил и смеялся со всеми, кто того пожелал бы хоть одним взглядом, брошенным невзначай, словно забыв про болезненную церемонность отцовского двора. Мне так казалось. Проскользив мимо меня, он обернулся, засмеялся, отпустил жену, которую тут же кто-то подхватил обратно в водоворот танцев, и подошел ко мне.  
— Андрей! Отчего не танцуешь?  
— Поскользнулся давеча, колено расшиб, Ваше Высочество.  
Жалостливо поморщившись, Александр тут же снова улыбнулся, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Однако же это странно, — он наклонился ко мне, еле сдерживая смех. — Мне тут как раз вчера сон приснился, где ты коленей не жалел.  
Я подавился черт знает чем, чуть не задохнулся. Господи, он же пьян. И я оказался очень некстати в пределах невзначай брошенного взгляда.  
— Ваше, кхм, Вы. Да-а-а… — выдал я. Кровь отлила от головы, но я все равно был красный, как рак. — Сны такая дрянная штука.  
О сновидениях надо молиться Святым девяти Мученикам. Я же пытался вспомнить, кому молиться, чтобы Александр убежал дальше танцевать свою проклятую мазурку.  
— Это все тот рисунок виноват, — зашептал Александр. — Ты такой хитрый, Андрей, а еще корчишь из себя агнца.  
— Да, Ваше Высочество, Вы правы, как обычно, — торопливо согласился я.  
Соня в сторонке наблюдала за нашей дружеской беседой, скорчив серьезное лицо, презрительно опустив ресницы.  
— Осмелюсь предположить, Ваше Высочество, Софья Павловна горит желанием с Вами потанцевать, — затрещал я, кивая в сторону сестрицы, тут же испуганно нахмурившейся. — Однако от застенчивости не смеет и посмотреть на Вас.  
Александр недоуменно вытаращился на меня, обернулся на Соню. Та нервно улыбнулась, дрогнув уголками губ, и сделала вид, что любуется потолочной лепниной. Засмеявшись, Александр хмельно хлопнул меня по плечу так, что меня подкосило, и на прощание шепнул мне:  
— Как хорошо, что вы с ней так похожи.  
Я вырываю его имя, он рвет мое лицо. Ни себе, ни людям.  
Сваты да сватьи да братки да девки шумели вдоль улицы, надоедали Матрене песнями своими зазывными. Смотрит она, а они к милому ее во двор заходят, глотки дерут, хозяев наружу зовут.  
— А, Лексей никак жениться задумал. Не бывать тому.  
Матрена на Лысую гору пошла, козла с собой взяла. Пришел медведь, козла задрал, да сам в капкан угодил, Матрена кровушку его собрала, камни ей по дороге помазала. Поскакали упряжки свадебные, с конями залетными, а кони кровь звериную почуяли и взбесились, понесли очертя голову, так и сгинул Лексей ее, вместе с невестушкой своей. Мне не достался, так никому не доставайся.  
Павел хотел как лучше, Павел хотел как Петр. Прадеду — правнук. А как быть, если между ним и этим «лучше» и «прадедом» еще тысячи человек, которые чихать на все это хотели? И я среди них, и я дворянин, и мне на роду написано быть подпорой государства и государя, и интерес мой сходен был с государевым, и должен был я его на службу обращать.  
— …Сокращая в домах своих излишества, роскошью внушаемые, прилепиться к похвальной умеренности, — гулко раздавался над плешивыми головами без париков чей-то голос, грому подобный⁵.  
— Ну да, конечно, — усмехнулся отец. — Триста лет наживали, а теперь что?  
— …Понятно о Боге учить в прямой его силе, а не чрез суеверия, — неумолимо продолжал голос.  
— Доучились, офицер у нас богословом стал, — возмутился отец, глянул на меня.  
— Крестьянство — уважения достойно, — гремел голос, теряя терпение.  
— Да чтобы я этих пьяниц уважал? Глупости!  
Фыркнув, отец поклонился.  
— Любите ли вы Государя, отец?  
— Ты балбес, конечно, люблю.  
Ну и зачем так любить, не понимая и не принимая, воистину что-то рабское было в этой любви. Но я не имел права осуждать ничью любовь, какой бы она ни была, что бы она ни приносила за собой в сердца. Павел в сердца приносил либо страх, либо раболепие, а хотел-то он совсем другого. Пока представители Государевой опоры листали журналы и читали про «Любопытное средство плодить вшей» и как «Сделать так, чтоб все люди в компании казались с собачьими головами», сам Государь смотрел вглубь истории, но ничего не видел пред собой, и никто не мог его понять, кроме другого человека, смотрящего туда же.  
Никто не любил его, меж тем сам он считал самым страшным наказанием покинуть и не уделить Высочайшего внимания подданному.  
С меня слетела шляпа, я шмыгнул сопливым красным носом, оглянулся на нее растерянно. Барабанщики колотили по ушам, холод щипал за щеки, эспантон тяжестью ломил руку. Шляпу на меня нахлобучили обратно, и я благополучно прошел мимо императора, иссеченный его быстрым взглядом. После парада он подошел ко мне, потрепал по плечу.  
— Славно, братец.  
И ушел. Я зарделся, как девица, и другие офицеришки это увидели. Меня и так чурались из-за отца и из-за того, что я знал больше, чем они, а теперь, верно, и вовсе начнут презирать. Павел наказал всем и каждому наблюдать, и уши были повсюду. Почти все гатчинцы не понимали французского, и разговоры теперь велись только на нем. Мне так казалось. Семеновский полк всегда тонул чуть ли не в придворных обычаях, и даже Павел не смог выбить этого духа.  
Шла Матрена из лесу, с зайцем за плечом, с пищалью отцовской тащилась по сугробам синим, под небом черным. По полю, глядит, едут сани, в санях боярин сидит, с женою с дочкою, сын погоняет лошадей толстоногих. А за ними гонятся с огнем удалые опричнички, ребята безголовые, другим головы рубят, в черных рясах монашеских, головы собачьи с желтыми глазами гнилыми на седле болтаются, и сабли молниями блестят. Догнали бояр, растрепали дочку, сыну в живот по рукоять нож загнали, боярыню по снегу рожей потаскали, да так и придушили, а боярина последнего подожгли да пустили по полю бегать, без лица оставили.  
— А это кто там шастает? Ванюха, лови!  
Завизжала Матрена, побежала прочь, сама в снег-то проваливается, моченьки нет убегать, а Ванюха уже поперек спины хватил, в седло себе кинул, за косу держит и в лицо смотрит.  
— Да то ж Матрена, Волкова дочь!  
— Пусти, Ванюшка, давно ли с тобой сухарь последний делили, — заревела Матрена.  
— Давай ее сюды, — закричал один.  
— Я те дам! — заругался Ванюха. — Ишь, рот на кого разинул, собака безродная!  
Отдала Матрена зайца Ванюхе, и довезли они ее до ворот до самых, покружились, посвистели, распугали всех кругом, и уехали дальше себе кровь лить, будто и не для них огонь адский горел.  
Уставший, в оледенелом, а потом растаявшем, а потом вновь замерзшем мундире, я брел через полковой двор к своей карете. Верхом блаженства была возможность идти по-человечески, а ноги сами собой сбивались в павловский шаг. Я уже поставил ногу на подножку, как меня схватили за рукав.  
— Андрей! Куда это ты?  
— Домой, — недовольно отозвался я. — И тебе тоже советую. Поехали вместе.  
Пауль недовольно застонал, задергал мой рукав сильнее.  
— А пить-то кто за тебя будет, скажи на милость?  
— Видимо, вы все. Я устал.  
— Это все отговорки, — отмахнулся Пауль. — Ты не можешь просто уйти спать как старый дед!  
— Еще как могу, — легко возразил я, выдергивая руку. — Я скорее на ель сверху сяду, чем поеду с вами куда-то.  
— Князь, если ты не поедешь, то тебя из-за сегодняшнего милования на эту ель посадят быстрее, чем ты думаешь.  
Через полчаса мы уже тряслись в карете по пути на чью-то квартиру. Пауль, как всегда начинавший заранее, уже рассказывал господам офицерам про новую полковую прачку. Петербургская стужа превратилась в дождь, и на горящую синеву ночного неба было больно смотреть.  
— Надо будет еще одного сударя захватить, если ты не против, князь, — мяукнул Феликс, застенчиво поправляя перчатки.  
— Мне все равно, хоть черта на козлы садите.  
Господа восхищенно заржали, нам пришлось сделать крюк впотьмах, и вдруг мы приехали к моему дому. Мы с Паулем удивленно задрали брови, дверца распахнулась, и чья-то пудреная голова засверкала в неверном фонарном свете, офицерик весело зачирикал, садясь внутрь.  
— Да там, небось, одни гвардейские петуханы будут, — буркнули вслед чириканью.  
Смурной гусар изволил сесть, и только потом увидел четыре пары глаз, на него уставившиеся.  
— Петух — благородная птица, символ третьей стражи⁶, — невозмутимо добавил он. — Добрый вечер, господа.  
Меня согнуло в истеричном приступе хохота, и я уже не слышал возни, которая поднялась.  
Мы приехали на Крюков канал, и я, кажется, поседел. Под пудрой и салом было не видно, так что степень моего ужаса оставалась загадкой. Знакомый дом, знакомая лестница, знакомые запахи и пятна света, но теперь ясные, пожалуй, даже слишком, будто со свежей раны содрали корочку.  
— Милостивый государь, да на вас лица нет! — радостно заявил конопатый офицер, взяв меня под локоть.  
Я задрал подбородок.  
— Мы незнакомы, кажется?..  
— Нет, наверное! — бросил он, и тут же убежал вверх, догоняя гусара, с которым приехал.  
Мне оставалось только недоуменно посмотреть ему вслед, да зайти в злополучную квартиру. Какой-то странный, страшный сон, снова я не в своем теле, это место меня до желтого дома доведет.  
Воркование на французском, русский смех и пылкие речи, и дым колесом, и щелкают пробки. Кто еще в мундире, кто уже распахнут, а кто уже машет рукавами рубашки, перетянутыми жилетами белеет. Я никого не знал, растерянно бродил между спин. Хоть бы Мишеля найти. Между полуоткрытыми дверьми спальни громоздилась пустая постель. Из столовой раздался дикий свист, радостные крики и чей-то знакомый хохот.  
— Ой, Гришка, пошел, пошел! — кричали на все голоса.  
Все сгрудились кружком вокруг кого-то, засвистели еще громче, до звона, захлопали и затопали, а посреди этого великолепия тонкотелый, весь в черном, танцевал дикий горный танец, да так, что чудом не рвал себе все жилы, вспотев затылком. Его схватил за руки, притянул к себе…  
— Ваше Высочество?!  
Константин расцеловал красного Гришку, оттолкнул его от себя, и, заметив меня, радостно подошел, будто тысячу лет меня не видел.  
— Вот уж не ждал! — хохотал он. — Ты-то какого черта здесь делаешь, братец?  
Самому бы знать, что я здесь делаю. Пауль в гостиной злобно хлебнул из бокала, испепеляя меня взглядом. Как здесь оказался Константин, это немыслимо.  
— Затащили, Ваше Высочество, — отшутился я, и меня тут же кто-то вознамерился придушить локтем.  
— Журавлик мой, я уж думал, что не увижу тебя никогда! — Мишель прижал меня к себе, и Константин вытаращил на него глаза.  
— Да вы знакомы, как я погляжу, — покивал он с одобрением.  
— Хорошо знакомы, да, друг мой? — спросил Мишель, отстраняя меня, глядя мне в глаза.  
Я что-то промямлил, поправил его руку у себя на плече. Пауль яростно что-то доказывал конопатому, с которым мы приехали, а тот его совершенно не слушал.  
Все завертелось, я уже пил вместе с Мишелем, я даже был рад его видеть. Он заставил меня сесть, впихнул мне шампанское, развалился, как падишах, на подушках. Рядом скромно сидел грустный гусар. Бесконечные разговоры и движение вокруг хмелем били в голову быстрее, чем вино.  
— А где другие?  
— Какие другие? — смутился Мишель.  
— Ну, там Филипп какой-то был, еще кто-то… в прошлый раз.  
— В прошлый раз? — рассмеялся он. — Ах, как ты жив остался, я думал уже свечку за упокой ставить.  
— Что со мной станется, — пожал плечами я.  
Не мог я ни сидеть, ни стоять, не мог на людей смотреть, только лежал, как умирающий, под пятью одеялами, и плакал, что тебе зверюга с перебитыми лапами. Сейчас уже можно было вспоминать это с усмешкой, под слоем льняного лака и кракелюра.  
— Напустились они тогда на тебя, конечно, как оголтелые, — продолжал Мишель. — Еле уж оттащил пятого.  
Гусар нервно заерзал, я тоже.  
— То есть как это пятого?  
— О-о-о, голубь мой, не помнишь, так лучше и не вспоминай!  
Он поднялся на локте, начал, горячо дыша, бормотать какие-то глупости мне на ухо, смеясь и удерживая меня за руку, наваливаясь на меня, а я уже и это готов был забыть. Но его насмешек я хотя бы не боялся так, как Сашиных, вот странно-то. Константин сел рядом, растолкал Мишеля, пристально осмотрел нас, обернулся на гусара, вьющего ус над бокалом.  
— Ваше Высочество, Вы уже хороши? — подобострастно спросил Мишель.  
— Хорош я или нет, касается только меня, — строго ответил князь, задрал желтые брови. — А ты откуда Андрюшку моего знаешь?  
— Он уже изволил тут побывать как-то раз, Ваше Высочество.  
Константин был впечатлен. Какое-то время он молча смотрел в глаза Мишелю, в Павловской манере пытать нерадивых взглядом, благо силой его он отцу не уступал. К гусару подпорхнул конопатый, поменялся с ним бокалами, пока тот даже рта не успел раскрыть, и убежал куда-то. Князь возмущенно проследил за этим действом, обернулся на нас, потом на гусара.  
— Знаешь рыжего? — грозно спросил он.  
— Знаю, Ваше Высочество, — ответил тот.  
— Вот и молодец, — бросил Константин, вставая. — Курута! Курута где, черт бы тебя побрал!  
Мишель снова упал на подушки, устало засмеялся. Я не хотел видеть ничего вокруг, чтобы не пьянеть, отвернулся к нему, и он не так меня понял, пощекотал мой подбородок, как девице какой-то.  
Пьяный герой залез на стол, начал громогласно вещать матершинные стишки про некоего курносого господина, пока ему в ухо не прилетел кисет из рук великого князя, и тогда он обернулся, смеясь, на кулак, грозивший ему над головами зрителей.  
— Вот как глушат певца свободы! — поднял он кисет над головой, взорвав хохотом пьяных дураков.  
Непуганые, напуганные. На параде, в мундире и пудре нельзя показать, какой ты бесстрашный, везде то нельзя, другое нельзя, устав подрезает поджилки, командир стреножил и никуда не деться, а здесь, в желтом свету чьей-то гостиной, в текущих облаках дыма и смеха, здесь можно все, сам черт - не брат. Так и живи, русский офицер, затянутый, замуштрованный, с кодексом, с уставом и присягой, гром победы раздавайся, веселися, храбрый рос⁷, хлещи шампанское с сабли, жженку из заваренного дула⁸, ради бога, трубку дай⁹! Где твоя романтика, куда бы пошло твое веселье, не будь мундира, не будь чести, будь ты рябчиком¹⁰? Кандалы наши стали украшением, носить их надо с гордостью, чтобы видно было —вот человек, который не боится смерти, зато боится императора хуже костлявой. На лицах дерзость, в сердце страх¹¹. Вот сердца наши — они не боятся кинжалов¹². Точно так вы и будете голосить на Талызинском ужине, где от вас все скроют, пока не поднимет граф тот самый тост за здоровье Его Императорского Величества Александра Павловича. И тут уже будет впору призадуматься…  
Надоел Матрене воевода один, бил он девок ее дворовых, портил их, пришла она ночью к нему да кишки все наружу выворотила ему и на крыльце развесила, чтобы другим неповадно было. И не трогал больше никто даже мухи на дворе Волковом, ходили мимо ворот да крестились, молитвы бормотали.  
Константин куда-то исчез, Пауль пил шампанское вниз головой, Мишель лез расстегивать пуговицы моего жилета.  
— С ума сошел? Не здесь.  
Холодная, сухая спальня, знакомая, к которой я вернулся случайно, и Мишель уложил меня на лопатки, смял в руках, прижал запястья, и опять целовал так, будто хотел задушить, еще и навалился всеми своими эзоповыми баснями, и я уже забыл про себя, чувствовал только его дыхание и его теплоту. Дверь распахнулась, черная фигура с нимбом свечей остановилась в проеме, и Мишель отстранился, паутинка протянулась к его губам. Пауль застыл в проеме обиженным мальчиком, не мигая смотрел на меня.  
— Пауль… — выдохнул я.  
Он убежал, хлопнув за собой дверью так, что она затрещала, и невидимая пыль посыпалась с потолка. Я рванулся за ним, еле открыв дверь, не обращая внимания на многоголосый смех, на скуластые улыбки, которые и не мне адресовались.  
— Пауль! — крикнул я на лестницу.  
Он остановился, обернулся на меня и стал спускаться быстрее, на ходу натягивая мундир, ругаясь по-немецки, покраснев круглыми щеками.  
Я выбежал за ним на улицу, догнал его, сам не зная зачем.  
— Не вздумай до меня дотрагиваться!  
— Ты пьян, Пауль!  
— Чего? — нахмурился он. — А это-то здесь при чем?!  
— Я тоже пьян, — заметил я.  
— Ты мне предлагаешь с тобой то же самое теперь творить?  
— Чего?  
— Ты - скотоложец! Мерзкий, отвратительно! А еще жених моей сестры! — кричал он, захлебываясь словами. — Придушил бы, да трогать противно!  
— Пауль, я не скотоложец.  
— Хуже скотоложца! — все не унимался он. Я видел, что он злится из последних сил.  
— Пауль, пойдем обратно, холодно.  
— Фу-у-у-у, Андрей! Фу!  
Я протянул к нему руки, подошел было, но он попятился, оступаясь.  
— Не смей! — он поднял палец. — Я тебе не друг больше!  
— У тебя нет выбора, Пауль, — я покачал головой.  
— В каком это смысле?  
— Мы с тобой братались скифски¹³, ты забыл?  
Пауль замолчал, поджал губы, пьяно прищурился. Молчание Петербурга глушилось чернильной теменью тающей зимы, снежинки, как мотыльки, стучались в окна, кружась над головой Пауля. Не стоили его крики и выеденного яйца.  
— Это что, я - тоже скотоложец? — испугался он.  
— Да, конечно, — согласился я.  
— А-а-а… Что творится-то нынче, Андрей, — пробормотал он, сокрушенный своим открытием. — Я же тебя с детства знаю.  
— Пойдем внутрь, пожалуйста, нас сейчас на фонарь вздернут, — взмолился я.  
Пауль испуганно обернулся на фигурку, продирающуюся сквозь ночь и мокрый снег, и схватил меня под руку, сам потащил внутрь.  
— А когда я тебе про пажей рассказывал, ты нос воротил, — обиделся он, поднимаясь обратно.  
— Ну а с чего я должен слушать твои отвратительные истории про пажей?  
— Не знаю я вас, скотоложцев…  
— Хватит меня так называть, молю тебя, — не выдержал я, еле говоря сквозь смех.  
— Я тебя еще не простил! — попытался возмутиться Пауль, отпуская мою руку, останавливаясь на ступеньке выше.  
— Хорошо, тогда позволь спросить у тебя одну вещь, — я поднялся к нему, нос к носу. — Ты расскажешь моему отцу? Или командиру? Или цесаревичу?  
Он возмущенно вытаращился на меня, повел подбородком. Вот так я и знал.  
— Нет, тебя же выругают, — смутился Пауль. — Я не кляузник… Да и в целом… Делай ты что хочешь, не трогай меня только!  
Я рывком обнял его, он неловко наклонился, запыхтел, пытаясь вырваться. Выпустив его, я пожал плечами.  
— Не буду трогать, ты мне не по вкусу.  
— Да? — обеспокоенно спросил Пауль.  
— Нет, ну если ты попросишь… — пошутил я.  
— Боже! Нет! — заорал он, торопливо побежал вверх, хватаясь за перила. — Трогай-ка лучше другого кого!  
Из передней на лестницу вышел растерянный конопатый офицер, мы тут же замолкли, и он прошел мимо нас, как будто и вовсе не заметив.  
— Милостивый государь, да на вас лица нет, — усмехнулся я.  
Он тут же обернулся, открыл рот, снова закрыл. Сердце у него трепетало, как птичка в золоченой клетке. Тени заволновались, свеча в медном канделябре заметалась, и по ступенькам медленно и вязко простучала засохшая круглая шишка. Я наклонился, поднял ее. Который час, кто знает?  
Уронил эту шишку, когда велосипед тащил вниз, а она в багажнике осталась еще с весны. А весной откуда она там взялась? Из Линдуловской рощи¹⁴, там почти не продерешься на велике-то, а люди умудряются на машинах там разъезжать. Над губой собрались соленые капли, и я остановился, чтобы вытереть вспотевшие под наушниками уши, а сбоку была братская могила. Солнце уже садилось, между лиственниц, кланяющихся своему главному кораблестроителю, было холодно, но я пересчитал пустые гильзы, археологический металл. Тридцать штук, а кто-то уже наверняка утащил себе. Я тоже хотел, чтобы вырвать кусок того вечера, который вырвал кусок той битвы прошлого века, которая вырвала чью-то жизнь. Но я забрал только шишку, весной присобачил ее на багажник, а осенью нашел ее в парадке.  
— Мы незнакомы, кажется? — спросил он, узнав меня.  
Свеча успокоилась, я улыбнулся. Дверь на улицу хлопнула от сквозняка, и разговор наш потонул в тишине пустой полуночи, поднялся над домами Крюкова канала, над Коломной, над Петербургом, и черт знает куда пропал.  
Матрену царь за косы да на плаху притащил, за то, что та вепрю личину человеческую наворожила и у костра с ним танцевала. Отбивалась Матрена, как червь извивалась, кричала не своим голосом, и Бога и черта вспоминала. Кто поможет — тот и получит ее. Лежала уже на пне головушка ее черная, уже подняли над ней топор, а Матрена вдруг глаза закатила, заколотилась в пене, и разлетелась вороньем диким, глаза врагам своим выклевывать, крыльями по воздуху посвистеть, лица расцарапать и улететь на свою волю.

Смутно время на дворе судьбами играет¹⁵. Поползло царствование, songe funeste¹⁶, мочи уже не было его терпеть. Вести с войны доходят-не-дойдут, да мне и дела до них нет, кто кого перерезал да в каких масштабах. Блеснуть пуговицами и орденами хочется всем, вот и слышится, как Бонапарт, едва ступив на Аркольский мост, уже садился на корабль в Тулоне, а мы созерцали, затаив дыхание. Хотя он как раз и меньше всех хотел блестеть пуговицами, он хотел быть фигурой, сам себе именем. Я смотрел на Павла, мельтешащего на парадах, торопящегося то в Сенат, то с визитом, то по матушке-России, торопящегося все увидеть, все решить, все исправить, и поверить не мог, что он может равняться с кем-то, кто резал мамлюков у пирамид, и с тем, кто даровал нашему полку красные чулки, за то что в сей битве стояли мы по колено в крови¹⁷. А между тем он равнялся, и рос в моих глазах. Конечно, никто об этом не знал, и никого это не интересовало, все кругом, как я не посмотрел бы, сплошь были заняты тем, что жаловались на сбритые бакенбарды и на пряжки на панталонах. Офицеры наши клали с утра кошелек за пазуху¹⁸, я ни разу этого не сделал, и ни разу в нем не нуждался. Я был замечен, и чувствовал себя виноватым. Каждый Сенька по себе шапку выбирает¹⁵.  
Колено должно было удариться так, чтобы и в деревне под Иркутском, где еще молятся за Екатерину, было слышно. Иначе император прогневается. Отец в этом церемониале был как рыба в воде, а я все не мог прийти к согласию со своим узким галстуком, с узким шарфом, давящим на живот, с взглядами, которые во дворце цеплялись особенно сильно.  
Аракчеев довел свитского офицера до самоубийства, и отправился в отставку — правда ли? Какая разница, если слухи уже расползлись. Александр с Чарторыйским и Елизаветой Алексеевной шушукаются, что-то недовольничают, а еще рановато будет. Правда это? Не важно, важно что Александр стал холоден, будто и не жена она. Я не имел права радоваться, он говорил со мной, как и с другими подопечными, но будто добавлял чего-то еще в свой бесконечный словесный поток. Дочь родилась с темными волосами, и поляк был удален с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Доротея цвела и хорошела на глазах, в сердце не допускалась, настоящая Елена Рубенса. Пускай воркует с Соней, пока отец ее сидит в Риге. В Риге сидел еще красивый, широкоплечий господин, с приятным выражением лица и вечным стаканом лафиту под рукой, и сидеть ему там оставалось совсем недолго.  
Не пускал я себя и к смешливому Саше, который резал меня без ножа, одним единственным словом мог довести до злых слез, хотя и сам того не понимал, может и не хотел. Иногда я вспоминал о Мишеле, но на службе меня мучили, гоняли, как сидорову козу, я огрубел, читал только газеты, видел только вояк, целыми днями слышал одни и те же слова от одних и тех же людей, и видеть уже не мог попойки и мундиры, шагистику и косы, палки и кошельки, угрозы и сплетни, мутное болото рутины, от которой болели зубы и горела обидой грудь, не привыкшая к тому, что ей приказывают, когда дышать.  
Великий Магистр католического ордена, вот уж удружил. Мальта была у французов, рыцари, как блохи, кинулись в Петербург, под милостивое крыло нашего романтика. Я смеялся, пока мог, пока отцу не повесили белесый крест на грудь. Тогда пришлось замолчать и простить эту слабость. С такой бессовестной жизнью я перестал понимать высокие материи и опустился до насмешек, которыми мы с Паулем посыпали оба платоновских мира. Мой разум перестал ломить меня своим весом.  
Доротея была такой сложной, я все не мог раскусить ее. Как-то я застал ее с «Вертером», которого она обхаяла, и не стал вмешиваться в тяжелые повороты шестеренок в ее голове. Темным вечером она читала «Пламир и Раида. Российская повесть», и я смеялся, прикрываясь обшлагом, чтобы она не обиделась. Когда я застал ее с «Александром и Юлией. Истинно российской повестью»¹⁹, то прятаться за обшлагом уже не стал. Меж тем камеристки наши терпеть не могли капризную Соню, зато души не чаяли в Доротее, и даже Пушка ластился к ней. Слуги нас с Соней за глаза дразнили волчатами, а я не понимал, чем не угодил им. Доротея все понимала, от земли недалече и к людям близка, и слова у нее для всех были свои, но не как у Александра, которого любой мужик перехитрил бы. Если они «люди», то кто мы-то?  
Пронеслась еще зима, взяли Корфу, покрыли славой, с Англией нынче стали союзниками. Суворов гремел ожидаемыми победами в Северной Италии, и сам Константин тоже успел там побывать. Я и подумать не мог о том, чтобы влачить свою чахлую тушку куда-то, мог только читать названия и искать их на карте, не понимая, как они выглядят, если смотреть с направленным на тебя дулом пистолета и летящем тебе в мягкий бок палашом. Брешиа, Бергамо, Адда и Моро, Багратион и Лекко, Милан был знаком, а дальше снова впустую, Павия, Турин и Треббия, Нови, где кудрявый, губастый генерал кричал «Marches, marchez toujours!»²⁰, и больше ничего.  
Копошения эти не впечатляли. Суворов побеждал, в этом не сомневались. Павел не мог простить измученных и умерших солдат, оставленных при знаменитых маршах, но кого же они могли волновать, когда было львиное сердце и крылья орла, и воевать вроде было за что. Да вот только не за что. Встреча с вечностью, погребенной под песком, который и был тем же самым временем, и отработка на этой вечности артиллерийского огня²¹ — вот это впечатляло и вдохновляло, заставляло задирать нос за кого-то еще.  
Даже сам звук, само течение Нила останавливало дикую скачку. Еще неинтересные, еще неизвестные закорючки покрывали стены гробниц людей, которые были такими же как мы, да только не такими. По аллее сфинксов медленно тянулось шествие, жрецы в белых одеждах с бритыми головами смотрели из-под томных черных век, кланялись своему богу, который указал другому богу на источник воды. Чем мы отличались? Да ничем. Что их царь был борец с Исфетом, что наш царь заставил чиновников в пять утра жечь свечки. Наш царь, однако, не знал, что Маат не может жить без Исфета²², что не может быть света без тени, и хоть он знал, что звери, природа и чужие земли и люди неподвластны ему, но он не знал, что они подвластны кому-то другому. А как тут называть подданных своими, если они задумали тебя придушить, забыв, что ты помазанник божий?  
Маат победил ложь, грешники повержены, и жадные отторгнуты. Вода стоит и не падает, Нил дает высокий урожай. Дни долги, и для ночи есть часы, и месяцы сменяются вовремя. Боги снисходительны, и в сердцах свет, а жизнь проходит в удивлении и смехе²³.  
Много что происходит, глаз не успевает за всем, ум мой дремлет, а мне все равно приходится все болезненно замечать, устав от жизни, стоило мне только начать ее. Родился в начале лета смуглый младенец, который заставит облысеть двух императоров, который грустной своей мудростью будет вселять такое счастье, которое мне и не снилось. Нет счастья, есть только покой и воля²⁴, на которую ускакал китоврас²⁵. Умер в конце лета Сашин покровитель, и оставил ему то, что тот заслужил по способностям и таланту своему, которых ему хватило на то, чтобы спиться на радостях и уехать лечиться, махнув на прощание долгами. Октябрь погрузил в тишину бывшие поля, искалеченные трупами, ушел Суворов, уплыл Наполеон. Павел пожаловал чин генералиссимуса, а Франция получила Первого Консула. Почти сорвал венец бретонец при Гогенлиндене, да не тут-то было, успел приехать и возглавить.  
На похоронах Суворова не было гвардии, утомленной маневрами, прошедшими накануне. Я высунулся в окно, в пекле весны плыла толпа по Невскому, тенями оставаясь в свете золотого солнца, безликая, но страшная, как течение реки. Это поднимало голову общество, но поднимало, как это делает младенец, не понимая, зачем и для чего.  
Бесился бесноватый, англичане отобрали игрушку Мальту, и надо было менять курс. Консулу неплохо было бы обзавестись наследником и убить, наконец, революционную гидру, а Ростопчин только бы и радовался этому. Индию надо привесть в ту же зависимость, в какой она у англичан, ведь англичане под видом соблюдения пользы общей обращают единственно в свою все те случаи, где находили возможность насильственно присвоить себе какое-нибудь право²⁶. Де Рибаса отравили. И непонятно, и страшно, и вроде ждешь чего-то, а вроде и не хочешь, а все-таки любопытно до наивности. Блохам не все равно, если псина решит искупаться. Сначала наседка наша в Лондоне сочиняла стихи в честь Павла, теперь же забыла Отечество свое, и в письмах выцарапывает призывы к убийству. Решили мудро бросить камень в стоячее болото. Реформы стали звать конвульсиями, и раскрыл вонючую пасть заговор. Капеллан сидел над конторкой, хмурил брови, не видел моего тяжелого взгляда из-за окна, шмыгнув носом еще раз обмакнул перо в звонкую чернильницу и вывел, повторяя за моим беззвучным движением губ:  
— Qui importe comment, pourvu que l'animal soit terrasser?²⁷

Все словно взбесились. Высокоблагородия дергались, Превосходительства огрызались, Высочество материлось. Я не мог нести караул по-человечески, меня валило с ног. Еще и камин этот проклятый. Гулкая и пустая галерея к потолку была черна, а где-то впереди светились погано окно и фонарь, чтобы никто голову не расшиб себе. Исполинские колонны, возведенные деликатными циклопами, рябили в сумраке, глаза жгло сном. Я почти сросся с каминным экраном, расплылся по нему, и опрокинул бы к чертям, если бы ругань вдалеке не вернула меня на землю. Звуки подошли совсем близко, и из-за колонны вынырнул Константин, потрясая руками, не стесняясь ночи, взмыленный что-то доказывал кому-то, за ним торопливо вышел Лев, трепетно остановившийся подальше от его рук, робко что-то возражая в ответ на крики Его Высочества. Стараясь не издать ни звука, я нарушил все мыслимые законы и спрятался за экраном, чтобы не отхватить ласковых слов на свою головушку. Понеслись в речах бесы, черти, собаки и крысы, дальше, когда адъютантик начал хвататься за сердце, присоединились к ним бляди, херы и ублюдки, на что он ответил нечто дерзновенное, засмеявшись, потому что одних речей не хватило. Константин взревел, прямо как свой папенька, и с размаху схватил несчастного Левушку за сокровенное так сильно, что тот согнулся. Князь прошипел ему на ухо нечто приятное и утонченное, пока тот не мог дышать, отпустил его, и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Лев гордо выпрямился, плаксиво шмыгнул носом в тишине галереи, рывком поправил мундир и преданно ушел следом за Константином. Спать почему-то больше не хотелось, и я долго смотрел на пламя в камине.

Спасибо, Александр, прилепил меня к себе. Флигель-адъютанты как цыплята, пищат, бегают, носят что-то, передают. С рыжим Львом мне пришлось сойтись, потому что частенько мы торчали в передней, прижимаясь к печке, не смея сесть и не смея отойти. Приходилось, будто лакею, спать на шубах, пока другой сторожил, трястись на лошади по морозу, слушать капризы и жалобы не от мира сего. Неблагодарная работа, а когда-то я мечтал быть у Александра кучером.  
— Ты так огрубел, Андрей, — благодушно замечал он.  
— Отчего ты так скучен? — допытывался он.  
— Ты бывал на ужине у графа Петра Алексеича? — как бы невзначай интересовался он.  
Я поднимался ни свет, ни заря, слушал его придирки, пытался не забыть пообедать, не забыть все чины и все имена, смотрел по сторонам, как баран на новые ворота, и забывал все, что знал и умел до этого. Из меня выходил отличный служака, Павел неведомым мне путем замечал меня, и хвалил за глаза отцу. Лев же не мог так забываться, кололся и ерничал, балагурил и злоязычил, и я был даже рад хоть какому-то движению рядом, а Константин его постоянно одергивал, потому что, как и Александр, боялся отца до дрожи в коленках. А мы его не боялись. Когда постоянно чем-то занят, когда некогда прижать зад к стулу, и когда надо как-то не помереть от холода и от голода, то люди отчего-то перестают быть страшными, хоть бы это и сам император. У него все безбородки²⁸, а муравью до небесной тверди дела быть не может.  
— Не понимаю я, отчего он тебя еще не прогнал, — зевал я, согреваясь настойкой, которую Левушка протащил под шинелью.  
— А за что меня гнать, позволь узнать? Я ничего дурного не сделал, — ответил он, отбирая у меня фляжку.  
— Напомни, сколько раз ты терял письма, и ревел мне потом из-за этого?  
Левушка смутился, грустно глотнул и поморщился, будто водку хлестал. Опять была зима, опять была ночь. Мы грели руки над бочкой, грели потроха клюквой и ждали до князей из казарм.  
— Понимаешь, Андрей Палыч, — затянул Левушка свою песню. — Он понимает, что второго такого, как я, уже не найдет.  
— И премного этому рад, надо думать, — усмехнулся я.  
— Ты такой желчный, страх просто.  
— А как быть, когда вокруг еще страшней люди?  
Лева удивленно пожал плечами, и я почувствовал, насколько мы далеки были друг от друга, хоть и были заперты вместе.  
— Не вижу я этих страшных людей, сударь мой, — осуждающе сказал Лев. — Хочешь быть злоебучим, так и в саду Эдеме таким будешь.  
Я заржал, хотя и не следовало над таким смеяться, и Лева сам хихикнул, смутившись.  
— Мне хватает одной персоны, чтобы быть таким.  
— Это кто? — оживился он.  
— Как это кто? — я кивнул в небеса.  
— Ты шутишь, верно! — возмутился Лев. — Я не согласен с тобой, прости.  
— А, ты без памяти от рыцарей, я забыл.  
Лева надулся, нахохлился. Дверь вдруг распахнулась, на крыльцо вышел взъерошенный Константин и Александр, с застывшей маской лица.  
— Это еще что такое?! — загудел Константин, указывая на фляжку у Левушки в руках.  
Тот спрятал ее за спину, ни жив, ни мертв, и вытянулся, задрав подбородок.  
— Ничего такого, Ваше Высочество! — звонко ответил он, бегая взглядом.  
Константин не обратил никого внимания на его выкрутасы, подошел и вырвал флягу у него из рук, осмотрел ее, понюхал горлышко и глотнул, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Поморщившись, он отдал ее обратно адъютанту, вытер рот ладонью.  
— И как вы эдакую дрянь пьете, братцы? — уже вполголоса спросил он, и Левушка растаял.  
Александр стоял рядом, устало улыбаясь, и был где угодно, но не с нами. Понятное дело, куда ему до радости клюквенной настойки, зимней ночи с такими яркими звездами, передаче поцелуя через канарейку и горло фляжки, когда ему приходится думать об отцеубийстве.

Наступил март, начали сыпаться билеты на ужин у Палена, ропот доносился до стен дворца, и все знали, что что-то будет. Александр метался, цеплялся за любую возможность выговориться, но молчал, и я устал от него, я дал слабину. Он не говорил со мной о заговоре, не пытался меня втянуть. Одного моего взгляда в ответ на его каверзные вопросы хватило, чтобы он понял, что не добьется от меня ничего, кроме преданности, и он передал меня, как адъютанта, Депрерадовичу, чтобы я лишний раз не напоминал ему о совести. Или о юности, или об отражении своего отца в подданных, кто теперь знает.

Рассвело утром 11 марта, и каждое слово, каждый миг стали особенными, и надо было его запечатлеть, запомнить, чтобы потом поднимать палец и шептать, страшно выпучив глаза, дескать, на все-то Провидение.  
Перед вахт-парадом скакали по площади еще не замерзшие насмерть воробьи, клевали зачем-то лед, сердито царапали чириканьем утро. Воробьи были прокляты за то, что приносили римлянам гвозди, которыми они прибивали к огромному деревянному кресту сына еврейки и птички. Ходить они теперь не могли, только прыгать, потому что вокруг их спичечных ножек тяжелели оковы.  
Я обедал вчера дома, и в окно залетел голубь, страшно курлыча, разбрасывая грязные перья, хлопая крыльями, как выстрелами, и Соня истошно завизжала, пряча голову.  
Пушка выл ночью, опустив морду вниз, и Афанасий испуганно шугнул его из спальни, что-то проворчав себе под нос.  
В верхнем саду дворца всегда на ветках галдели вороны, гирляндами рассевшись на неуклюжих ветках. В то утро они сидели на крыше, звонко стуча когтями и гаркая во все стороны²⁹.  
Александр знал, что сегодня третий батальон во внешнем карауле. Александр запинался, офицеры путались утром, и император был выведен из себя.  
— Вашему Высочеству свиньями надо командовать, а не людьми! — бросил он, забыв обо всем в тот же самый миг³⁰.  
Александр отвернулся, и тлеющий уголек покраснел, зажег и заколол.  
Пруссии сказано вторгнуться в Ганновер, но заботливой рукой сделана приписка «Его Императорское Величество сегодня нездоров. Это может иметь последствия».

Я преспокойно бил баклуши, почесывая бровь над газетой, как Николай Иванович позвал меня к себе. Вид у него был хитрющий. Этого только не хватало.  
— Андрей, у тебя есть карета? — легко спросил он.³¹  
— Есть, Ваше Превосходительство.  
— Где ты сегодня обедаешь?  
Дело принимало неприятный оборот. Я не мог ровно дышать еще с утра.  
— На Мойке у знакомого, Ваше Превосходительство.  
— Ты не отпустишь кареты домой?  
На кой черт мне отпускать карету в соседний дом, хотел бы я знать?  
— Нет, Ваше Превосходительство, а впрочем, как прикажете.  
— Нет, этого не надобно, — он поднялся, подошел к промерзшему окну. Растерянно в него выглядывая, он продолжал, как по написанному. — Поди сейчас к казначею и прими от него ящик с патронами; он такой величины, что уместится в карете, под сиденьем. Возьми эти патроны и уложи их осторожно, храни их целый день, да смотри же, не отпускай кареты никуда, а вечером, часов в девять, приезжай ко мне в той карете и с патронами.  
Пиши пропало, прощай, Павел.  
— Слушаюсь.  
— Ну, больше ничего, — обрадовался он. Почти похлопав меня по плечу, он понизил голос. — Ступай и будь скромен; у нас сегодня будет новый император.  
Душа у меня провалилась в пятки да там и осталась. Мою кривую улыбку Депрерадович принял за проявление неземного счастья, и пожал руку, расчувствовавшись. Мое дело делать, дело командира - думать. Я паршивый исполнитель, а за командира уже все обдумали сильные мира сего.

Левушка, больной и сердитый на свою болезнь, принял меня в халате, по простоте своей не пытаясь быть радостным. Я еще раз посмотрел в окно на свою карету, и он недовольно прогундосил:  
— Кого ты там все выглядываешь, сударь мой?  
Пелена последних лет спала, и я снова стал нервным, богобоязненным и вечно несчастным мальчиком, стоял у окна и грыз ногти, выглядывая в Мойке какое-нибудь чудище левиафана, чтобы кинуться ему в пасть.  
— Я думаю, Его Высочество будет тебе благодарен, если ты сегодня явишься во дворец.  
Лева, раскрыв рот из-за заложенного носа, глядел на меня, задрав подбородок, как на умалишенного.  
— Я в отпуску?.. К тому же он под арестом, да и не ждет там меня никто!  
— Как хочешь, — отмахнулся я. — Но я тебя предупредил.  
Лева поднялся, подошел ко мне, потрясая носовым платком.  
— Ты что-то скрываешь! — заявил он, прищурившись.  
Разговоры про заговор уже прислушались, но Лев, надо думать, не вертелся в кругах, в которых могли обсуждать убийство.  
— Я говорю тебе только то, что знаю сам, Лев Сергеич. Будь во дворце, тебя не прогонят.  
Подняв платок, зажатый в кулаке, к моему лицу, он грозно спросил:  
— А ты-то там будешь?  
Я аккуратно отодвинул его руку, снова посмотрел на свою злополучную карету.  
— В девять мне надо быть у Депрерадовича. Что будет дальше — одному Богу известно.

Быстро заканчивался день, небо уже было в огне, и все тревожней каркали вороны на крыше замка. Записка Александра с билетом на ужин у Палена выловила меня в полку, но я разорвал ее. Отступать уже было некуда, уже вертелись шестерни, которые перемололи бы меня, попробуй я их остановить. Оставалось только созерцать, и отыгрывать ту маску, которую на меня без меня нацепили. Хотелось то ли плакать, то ли бесконечно дрожать. Если раньше у меня были оправдания своей немощности, то сегодня вся мелочь моего существа стала для меня ясной, и не было еще так больно, как при осознании всего масштаба бесконечности до меня и после меня. Павла убьют, и как очевидно это было для всех, кроме тех, кто задумал это совершить.

Я приехал к Депрерадовичу, сам не свой от страха, злой на эту ночь, на эти потуги что-то изменить. Тот встретил меня уже не так радостно, как утром, уже сам успевший поволноваться, изойтись пеной и сам не допущенный до высших материй. Я не успел еще и слова сказать, как он схватил меня за плечо и затараторил, не глядя на меня:  
— Поди на полковой двор; там собран батальон в строю, обойди по шеренгам и раздай патроны каждому солдату в руки по свертку.  
У меня встал ком поперек горла, я смог только кивнуть, и он меня отпустил.  
Солдаты удивленно и мрачно глядели сначала на свертки, которые я клал им в руку, а потом на меня, и я устал от одних только взглядов, светящихся в паршивом свете фонарей.  
В замке уже заканчивался ужин, и Александр, изменяя своей природе, все переживания душевные демонстрировал на лице, так что и император это заметил. В конце концов, Александр чихнул, кто-то вздрогнул, а Павел поднял бокал:  
— За исполнение всех Ваших желаний.

Пьяное кривляние закончилось, пьяные речи имели теперь вес. Гвардейские петуханы и раньше свергали, и раньше вершили судьбы, но все это раньше, во времена кружев и каблуков, во времена вырванных царем зубов и стрелянных царицей ворон, и как бы понарошку. Теперь я был там, я дышал с ними одним воздухом, я ехал сзади Депрерадовича, нервно оглядывающегося на безмолвно шагающих солдат. В пристройке на Дворцовой уже заканчивался ужин, кто-то предложил сбросить всю императорскую семью в море, а Пален, облизнув губы, поднял бокал:  
— За здоровье Его Императорского Величества Александра Павловича!

Наступила полночь. Полупьяный, радостный гусар шлепнул карту на сукно, уставился на соперника одним глазом, ухмыляясь. Партия в вист не задалась, офицер все нервничал. Он начал рыться за пазухой, и гусар довольно откинулся на спинку стула, закусывая трубку белыми зубами, ожидая свой честно смухлеванный выигрыш. А как иначе? Он — гусар! Но вместо денег офицер вытащил из жилета часики, посмотрел на обнявшиеся стрелки, и сказал сквозь дым:  
— Теперь я вынужден буду Вас арестовать.

Константин дрожащей, торопливой рукой царапал записку полковнику, раздраженно оглядываясь на захлебывающегося в слезах, хрипящего больным горлом Левушку. Впихнув ему записку, он потряс его за плечо, и приказал:  
— Передай ему еще, что тут вокруг дворца войска, что дворец окружен войсками, понял?  
Лев кивнул, через силу глотая слезы, вмиг посерьезнев и взяв себя в руки.  
— Скажи, что я приказал зарядить боевыми патронами карабины, пистолеты тоже, понял меня?  
— Понял, Ваше Высочество.  
— Поди с Богом, да возвращайся быстрее, — буркнул Константин.

Извозчик, дергая оледенелой на оттепели бородой, указал кнутом на замок, тонущий в вороньем истошном крике.  
— Ишь, чего творится.

Александр, бледный как смерть в свете грубого огня, только из обморока, уже готовясь упасть снова, вышел на лестницу. Полки тяжело смотрели на него, не откликаясь на «Ура». Я стоял, еле помещаясь на ступеньку, задрал голову, чтобы видеть его, и не узнал Его Высочество. Какой хрупкой казалась его сутулая спина, распущенные и растрепанные волосы, среди всей этой крови и пьяной дерзости, среди молчания, жуткого молчания полков. Что-то в нем сломалось, он не моргал, и страшным взглядом тонул в мраморе стен, плывущем перед глазами.  
— Батюшка скончался апоплексическим ударом, все при мне будет, как при бабушке.  
Боже, утеши Вас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Типичный русский народный любовный заговор.  
2)Настоящая ирл цитата Павла Петровича.  
3)Арак - ароматизированный анисом крепкий алкогольный напиток, распространённый на Ближнем Востоке и Центральной Азии. (Википедия) Делают его из разных штук, финики в том числе входят в список исходного сырья.  
4)Финик является библейским символом избранных Богом, благословения Господня.  
5)Эта и последующие реплики «голоса» - цитаты из различных политических планчиков и наказов Павла.  
6)Стража - у древних народов, до разделения времени на часы, самый небольшой промежуток времени. Для охраны лагеря древние народы делили день и в особенности ночь на определённые промежутки времени, в которые сменялась стража. (Википедия) Третья стража – отрезок между полуночью и зарей.  
7)Неофициальный русский национальный гимн конца XVIII — начала XIX столетия.  
8)Я уже не помню на кой черт, но гусары пили жженку из заваренного воском пистолетного дула? Гусары, что с них взять.  
9)Денис Давыдов – «Гусарский пир»  
10)"Рябчиками" пренебрежительно называли гражданских служащих.  
11)А.С. Пушкин – «Вольность. Ода»  
12)Из речи А.Ф. Воейкова в «Дружеском литературном обществе»  
13)Геродот о побратимстве у скифов пишет вот что: «Все договоры о дружбе, освященные клятвой, у скифов совершаются так. В большую глиняную чашу наливается вино, смешанное с кровью участников договора (для этого делают укол шилом на коже или маленький надрез ножом). Затем в чашу погружают меч, стрелы, секиру и копье. После этого обряда произносят длинные заклинания, а затем как сами участники договора, так и наиболее уважаемые из присутствующих пьют из чаши». Вот уж не знаю насколько Андрюша с Паулем соблюли все тонкости, но сам факт того что они оба настолько задроты, должен умилять.  
14)Государственный природный ботанический заказник. Начало роще было положено в 1738 году по ранее изданному указу Петра I, когда на месте бывшей пашни были сделаны первые посевы семян лиственницы, собранных в Архангельской губернии. (Википедия)Лиственницы нужны были как корабельный лес для Кронштадтской верфи.  
15)Olga Bell - «Приморский край»  
16)"Дьявольский бред" (ц) Барон Гримм о царствовании Павла.  
17)Петр I жаловал Семеновскому полку красные чулки за мужество, проявленное в битве под Нарвой.  
18)При Павле сослать, арестовать и прочее и прочее могли прямо на параде, поэтому, чтобы не остаться ни с чем в и не без того неприятной ситуации, офицеры собственно и брали с собой эти сраные кошельки.  
19)Повести русских писателей конца XVIII в., в общих чертах повторяющие сюжет «Страданий юного Вертера».  
20)"Наступайте, всегда наступайте!" - последние слова генерала Бартелеми Жубера, погибшего в битве при Нови.  
21)Может мне это выдумалось или приснилось, но артиллеристы Наполеона во время Египетского похода стреляли в сфинкса чтобы потренироваться или выпендриться.  
22)Исфет и Маат – древнеегипетские боги хаоса и порядка соответственно. Фараон считался тем, кто борется с Исфетом, поддерживает порядок на земле. Маат, однако, не мог существовать без Исфета, порядок должен быть уравновешен хаосом.  
23)Слова в честь восшествия на престол фараона Мернептаха.  
24)Пора, мой друг, пора! покоя сердце просит —  
Летят за днями дни, и каждый час уносит  
Частичку бытия, а мы с тобой вдвоем  
Предполагаем жить, и глядь — как раз умрем.  
На свете счастья нет, но есть покой и воля.  
Давно завидная мечтается мне доля —  
Давно, усталый раб, замыслил я побег  
В обитель дальную трудов и чистых нег.
> 
> А.С. Пушкин, 1834 г.  
25)Мифическое существо, плененное царем Соломоном, потому что тот, видимо, был любопытный до ужаса. Что-то все пытаясь выпытать у него, он спросил китовраса: «Что есть узорочнее всего на свете?», а Китоврас ответил, что нет ничего прекраснее своей воли. После этого китоврас «абие крянулся и все переломал и поскочил на свою волю».  
26)Из какого-то документа, писанного Ф. Ростопчиным.  
27)Какая разница как, если зверь повержен?  
28)После смерти А. А. Безбородко, Павел, на вопрос то ли о том, кем он собрался заменить его, то ли как он вообще переживает кончину столь видного государственного деятеля, сказал, мол, «У меня все Безбородки». Показательно.  
29)-в окно залетел голубь, - примета, знак того, что кто-то скоро умрет  
-собака воет, опустив морду вниз, - тоже примета о чьей-то скорой смерти  
-в том доме, на котором сидит ворона, кто-то скоро умрет. У нас такие жизнерадостные приметы…  
30)Тоже цитата Павла, взятая из мемуаров.  
31)Последующие реплики Депрерадовича, как и вся ситуация с патронами, взяты из записок Вельяминова-Зернова.


	17. Льды. Урок шестой.

* * *

* * *

— Слушай, а если у них Луидоры, то у нас будут Александоры?  
Мишель досадливо поморщился, уставившись в письмо.  
— У нас, вообще-то, Павлодоры, — возмутился он, не оборачиваясь на меня.  
— Это уж как пойдет, — возразил я, поднимаясь с тахты. Я заправил рубашку, кряхтя, как старый дед, лениво начал одеваться.  
— Куда лыжи навострил?  
— Домой.  
— По папеньке соскучился? — съязвил Мишель.  
Я ничего не ответил, устало натянул сапоги, хмуро глянул на свое мутное отражение. Все надоело, хотелось уйти отовсюду. Неуютно было из-за разбросанных одеял, подушек, мятых простыней, желтой латуни светильников, из-за растрепанного затылка Мишеля, из-за того, что помирала, наконец, императрица. Мне-то хотя бы было куда уйти, а вот Мишелю бежать было больше некуда.  
— Стой, Филька, не уходи.  
Я остановился в дверях, Мишель бросил перо, потер красные глаза.  
— Одному так погано, ты бы знал.  
— Я вернусь утром, — раздраженно бросил я и вышел.  
Дома ждал больной и злой отец, но оставаться на Крюковом канале я больше не мог. Только-только начал Мишель жарко задыхаться, пытаясь вытянуть из меня хоть что-нибудь, как забежал в квартиру дурак-камердинер и давай орать про удар Ея Величества. Мишель застыл, уставился на меня, а я схватил его за рубашку.  
— Черт бы побрал и Величество, и удар, — прошептал я.  
— Бог с тобой, Филька, — сказал Мишель, вытер мокрый лоб, встал с кровати. — Васька, свечу принеси!  
Прибежал со свечками Васька, красный, растрепанный, не увидел, как я голышом стоял прямо перед ним. Мишель как был в одной рубахе, так и уселся за стол, судорожно начал что-то писать, а отдышавшийся Васька попытался заглянуть ему за плечо.  
— Пшел вон! — прикрикнул на него Мишель, и я вздрогнул.  
Смысла оставаться не было, и я ушел. Даже не ушел, а сбежал домой. Сбегал я постоянно, отовсюду, и ото всех. Так было легче, а извиниться можно и потом.  
Только начиналась зима, спорила с осенью, и все, что растаяло под нищим солнцем днем, теперь снова замерзало. Темень тоже надоела, холод надоел, вечно серый снег надоел. Дождь лез под одежду, и если б я мог, если бы я не порушил все, то ничто бы не заставило меня выйти из дома, но теперь приходилось пить бочками и сбегать в открытую дверь, пока все смеются друг над другом, запивают недопитое.  
— Дожил, стакан воды некому принести, — закашлялся отец. Сердито поправив халат, он забрал у меня бокал с коньяком, выпил одним глотком и всунул его обратно мне в руки. — Помру, а никто и не заметит.  
— Не брюзжите хоть вы, пожалуйста, — вздохнул я, усаживаясь на диван.  
— Что опять стряслось?  
— Да, ничего, — отмахнулся я.  
Я кожей чувствовал сухой взгляд отца, как мог пытался отвернуться.  
— Не слишком ли быстро тебе надоедают твои страсти? — усмехнулся он.  
— Я… Никто мне не надоел!  
— Ври кому-нибудь другому, дражайший.  
— Мне просто надо побыть одному в это тяжелое для всех нас время, — оправдался я.  
— И поэтому ты прибежал ко мне хлестать коньяк?  
— Я…  
— Иди спать, Бога ради, — перебил меня отец. — Устал же.  
Помолчав, почесав затылок, я, наконец, набрался смелости.  
— Я буду спать в вашей спальне.  
— Нет, не будешь, — засмеялся отец, поднимаясь из кресла.  
Он забрал у меня бокал, звякнул им о стол.  
— Императрица померла, слышали вы?  
— Слыхали о таком, — пожал плечами он.  
— Я думал вы тут от радости следом преставитесь.  
— Рановато еще радоваться, — мрачно ответил отец. — Хрен редьки не слаще, сынок ее тот еще самодур. А впрочем, мне все равно.  
— То возмущаетесь как ни в себя, то «все равно», вас не поймешь.  
Отец снова закашлялся, трясясь плечами. Начало светать, я уже дышал похмельным паром, и болела голова. Дымом заплелась потухшая свечка, и будто стало холоднее. Я, наверное, опять обиженно дул губу, отец отвернулся, посмеиваясь. Он был прав, и это-то бесило меня больше всего. Я не мог заставить себя хотя бы соврать и притвориться, шел на поводу у своих внезапных порывов нагрубить, отвязаться, послать к черту. Отец вздохнул о чем-то, заглядываясь в окно, посмотрел на меня, как смотрел раньше. Он пошел к себе, потрепав меня по голове напоследок, и я, как блохастая дворовая кошка, ластился к нему.  
А утром я приполз обратно к Мишелю. Он не спал, лежал в расхристанной постели, с тенью под глазами, смотрел в потолок.  
— Ты, Филька, говно собачье, — тихо сказал он.  
— От говна слышу, — пожал плечами я.  
Усевшись рядом, я дернул его за ус, а он отмахнулся. Мучительно помолчав, он тоскливо зевнул, уставился на меня.  
— Сразу видно, что ты один у маменьки с папенькой был.  
— А не пойти бы тебе?.. Чего надо-то от меня?  
Мишель потянулся, снова зевнул, поднялся с кровати, стащив на пол одеяло. Что-то промычал, чуть ли не прохныкав, почесал щетину.  
— На службу нам пора, вот что надо.  
Застыв с недосыпа, он тяжело поморгал. Живот скрутило, я снова скорчил обиженную рожу, но на обиде далеко не уедешь. Ни на что не было сил, а про службу я уже и не думал, только кичился мундиром и ошивался с господами офицерами. Тяжко, когда уже растут усы, когда головой люстры задеваешь, и когда как дурак хочешь пожаловаться, что не желаешь вставать ни свет, ни заря, не желаешь слушаться, а желаешь только шататься без конца и края.  
— Закончилось разгильдяйство наше.  
Поганые деньки.

Умер отец, отец умер, он умер и умер, и детям бы отправиться следом, отец умер, оставил кучу долгов, проклятый мот, транжира и пьяница, черт бы и с ним. Тот, кто сказал, что бедность облагораживает, никогда не был бедным, не смотрел тяжелым взглядом в окна, где извивалась червями лепнина, и ныли скрипки, никогда не знал, что такое настоящий голод, когда последний кусок отдаешь сыну, потому что ему не объяснишь что такое деньги, а жрать он просит. Бедность делает из человека зверя, и лучше бы уж оставались в пещерах и шкурах, чем вот так вот торчать в передней.  
Быстро поднимаясь по лестнице, он слышал такие же быстрые шаги себе навстречу, сверху вдруг вылетел какой-то щуплый мальчик, некрасиво зареванный, не видевший ничего перед собой, и понесся по скользким ступенькам, тряся растрепанными кудрями. Подняв голову, мальчик увидел перед собой Филиппа, от неожиданности поскользнулся, и прокатился бы на заднице вниз, если бы тот его не подхватил, перепугавшись отчего-то.  
— Сударь, смотрите под ноги, в самом деле, — укоризненно улыбнулся Филипп, помогая ему встать на ноги.  
— Тебе надо, ты и смотри, — огрызнулся мальчик, дергаясь от чужих рук. Шмыгнув носом, он вытер кружевами сопли, и побежал дальше вниз, сердито оглядываясь.  
Недоуменно помотав головой, Филипп пожал плечами и снова заспешил наверх.

С какой же ядовитой насмешкой смотрел на меня из своего угла Мишель, и я наткнулся на его взгляд в тот самый момент, как жаловался и шутил про его мрачные настроения. Я сразу смутился, а Федотов, хлопнув меня по плечу, притворно рассмеялся, усаживаясь напротив, потонув в общем разговоре.  
— Да, братец, леший, истинный леший!  
Мишель встал, не глядя на меня, нацепив незнакомое стылое лицо, вышел вон из своей же квартиры, пока сидели в ней гости, да еще и какие. Я растерянно почесал нос, распутал кудри на виске. Упустив какое-то мгновение, я уже не понимал, о чем хохочут, громко потребовал курить, и на меня какую-то секунду смотрели, а потом снова забыли, и только скучно пьяный Алексеев, небрежно отбросив карты, принялся рыться в карманах.  
— Так, давай-ка хлещи, как все, — деловито подсунул мне под нос бокал Григорьев, обхватив меня за плечи. — А то мы нарежемся, а ты запомнишь все!  
Я смущенно посмеялся, и принялся усердно нарезаться, чтобы ничего не запомнить, а ведь солнце заходило рано, значит отец еще даже не садился обедать, а я уже вот такой хорошенький. Мне казалось, что Мишеля нет отвратительно долго, я отвернулся от двери, чтобы он пришел неожиданно и быстро, и сел рядом со мной, сказал «ну, Филька», и громко заспорил с хмельным Федотовым, рассказывающим что-то про войну с Францией, потому что они все были пьяные идиоты, а Мишель никогда не пьянел, или никогда не трезвел. Я скурил столько, что уже стоял сиреневый туман над головами, и коротконогий, кривоногий поручик вознамерился открыть форточку, но не смог достать до крючка, и туман вдруг заколыхался, форточка сама распахнулась, Алексеев вскочил на ноги, уронив на пол пепельницу, я обернулся.  
— Ох, какого журавлика ты привел, Мишель! — едко крикнул Федотов, забыв и про Францию, и про пепельницу-рыбу.  
Мальчика, кроме как журавликом, и вправду было не назвать. Одет он был лучше всех нас, взрослым спокойным жестом крутил на большом пальце перстень, какие я видел только у отца. Остро, неприятно, почти порезав меня на части, он оглядел гостиную, а потом обернулся на Мишеля, по-детски задрав голову. Тот, довольно улыбаясь себе в усы, странно посмотрел на него в ответ, а я подавился дымом.  
— Смотри на свою синицу и молчи! — издевательски протянул Мишель, и повел мальчика прямиком в спальню, зачем-то мне подмигнув. Федотову напомнили про Францию, и он, сердито проводив взглядом журавликов, начал молоть чушь.  
— Не знаю уж, но если бы за то, что видел афедрон ихний, давали деньги, то я был бы богат, как Потемкин!  
— Ты как-то запутался в измышлениях, голубчик.  
— Ох, попробуй тут не запутайся… Мишель что, совсем обнаглел? — махнул он рукой в спину обернувшегося вдруг мальчика. — Хоть бы по черной лестнице своих Наташек водил.  
— На черную лестницу сегодня много кто попадет, — у меня за спиной пробормотал себе под нос Григорьев, надеясь, что его услышат.  
Мишель, не отнимая руки от спины мальчика, схватил еще и его руку, потащил за собой.  
— Не слушай, не слушай, — говорил он ему, а сам смотрел на меня, злил меня, раз уж успокоился сам.  
Кривоногий поручик хлопнул в ладоши, сердито потер ладони, зверски вдохнул и выдал мысль:  
— Отвратительную сию сцену надо срочно прикрывать девками, господа!  
Донесся тонкий голос мальчика, я не видел его, но знал, что он снова по-детски смотрит вверх на Мишеля.  
— Который час? — слишком серьезно спросил он.  
— Пяти еще нет, — бездумно ответил Мишель, и я знал, что он пожал плечами, открывая дверь спальни, ласково улыбнулся и подтолкнул, едва касаясь, своего журавлика.  
Я смотрел на рваные тучи за окном исподлобья, так сильно нахмурив брови, забывая моргать, что у меня заболела голова, и хмель почему-то вышел. Григорьев, подавшись вперед, взял меня за плечо, отвечая про девок, и я почувствовал чужими руками, что весь сжался, стал, словно гранит за окном, лютый и серый.  
Бокал все был полон, и полон, а я ни разу не просить наполнять его, и уже пришли с холода мокрые от небесной слякоти девки, сверкая глазами, умильно задирая брови, пришли с гитарой и в мехах, достали еще бутылки, и женские голоса приятно лились, после целого вечера хрипа и баса. Из спальни все было тихо, а если бы хоть что-то доносилось, то я бы не так бесился. Бога он не боялся, проклятый пес, таскает младенцев, на улице подобранных. Наклонив голову по еще одному кругу, я лбом заставил себя встать, вежливо попросил у очередной Люсильи бутылку и направился в спальню.  
Постучавшись, чтобы успокоить пьяное, злое настроение, я остановился, обернулся на гостиную, полную дыма, света и веселья, и жизни, неприятной мне до тошноты, но единственной знакомой. Может, и надо было все исправлять, но из спальни Мишель крикнул в ответ на стук, и я не успел.  
Я заглянул в комнату, едва не роняя бутылку, стоя зачем-то на одной ноге.  
— Это я!  
Белой змеей вилась спина мальчика, который казался теперь и не мальчиком вовсе, Мишель поблескивал шеей, лбом, и все не мог отдышаться, и только сейчас стало паршиво, потому что слишком резко я увидел чужое тело с телом знакомым, и слишком безжалостно и пренебрежительно этот мальчик посмотрел на меня, как будто я был подкидышем, а не он.  
— Чудная картина, — съязвил я.  
Быстро нахмурившись, он сполз с Мишеля, нисколько не стесняясь меня, я подошел, протянул ему бутылку, чтобы ему досталось побольше.  
— Пейте, легче станет.  
— Благодарю, мне и так неплохо, — осипшим голосом ответил мальчик, пряча глаза, и боясь неловко усесться.  
— Пейте, говорю, — настоял я, нервно рассмеявшись.  
Если бы он не взял бутылку из моих рук, я бы разбил ее о голову Мишеля. Тот вытер лицо ладонью, хитро посмотрел на меня, кивнув на журавлика, погладил его по мокрым, чернющим волосам. Пока птица его глотала вино, Мишель подбивал меня остаться с ними, яростно гримасничая. Напившись, мальчик передал бутылку, вытер рот, размазав пурпурную полоску по губам.  
— А вас как зовут? — вдруг спросил он меня, снова слишком серьезно, и я не смог сдержать смеха.  
— А вам зачем мое имя?  
— Чтобы знать, что кричать.  
Я не мог поверить в услышанное, растерянно посмотрел на Мишеля, а тот лишь гордо оскалился, прошептал одними губами «давай, давай!», и снова опрокинул бутылку. Окончательно разозлившись и на Мишеля, и на этого змеюку, я принялся расстегивать жилет, развязывать рубашку. Если уж он хочет извиниться, не извиняясь, если хочет загородиться чем-то и обязательно показать еще кому-то, что у него со мной игра в гляделки, то я приму извинения, но только лишь для того, чтобы показать ему, какой он все-таки бестолковый.  
— Кричите «Филипп», да погромче, — сказал я, глядя на Мишеля.  
— Кгхичите «Филипп», да погхомче, — передразнил он меня, затаскивая костлявого мальчика себе на колени.

— Гришенька - чуткий ребенок, у него сердце пичужки, — говорила завядшая кокетка, чуть ли не пела, прикрыв глаза, томно поглядывая на Филиппа. — Я всю себя ему отдала, но когда же дети бывали благодарны?  
Филипп поерзал, натянуто улыбнулся с претензией на умиление, и снова отвернулся, вперив взгляд в чудной работы статуэтку Гермеса с отломленным кадуцеем. Может она и отдавала ему всю себя да вот только кормила его крестьянка, нос ему вытирали маменьки, а говорить учил француз, и где тут мать, было непонятно.  
— Простите, что утомляю вас разговорами о детях, — обиженно захихикала кокетка. — Вам еще рано думать о родительских муках.  
— Вы совсем не утомляете меня, Ваше Сиятельство, — соврал Филипп, да еще почему-то так неумело, что самому стало противно. — У меня есть сын, кстати говоря.  
— Ах, вы уже семьянин, — кисло улыбнулась она в ответ.  
Прошлым вечером, с чугунной от нагрянувшей трезвости головой, с пересохшим ртом и со старческим щелканьем в коленях, Филипп вошел в темную гостиную, дикие пляски огня в камине танцевали под музыку, еще гремевшую в ушах, еще скрипели зубы в такт. Только он повалился в кресло, как из спальни вдруг хрипло заревел ребенок, вслед за ним захныкала мать, запричитала.  
— Ефим! — строго позвал Филипп.  
Зашуршали по комнатам юбки, с ребенком на руках сердитая Катерина зашла в гостиную, и он досадливо поморщился из-за детского рева над самым ухом.  
— Хоть немного бы нос совал в дела домашние, так знал бы, что в запое твой Ефим, — слишком громко для больной Филипповой головы заругалась жена.  
— Ну и Бог с ним, успокой уже Фильку, — взмолился он.  
Ребенок завертелся на руках Катерины, начал мокро и страшно кашлять и плакать, хвататься за волосы матери, и та, дергая головой, пыталась отвернуться от цепких ручонок.  
— Все, сил моих больше нет, сам его качай, раз умный такой, — зашипела Катерина, бережно отдавая сына в неумелые руки Филиппа. — Я и так целый день как в кандалах.  
— Ты его мать, — возмутился он.  
Огонь печки странно светил в спину жены, из-за него она казалась рыжей, и лицо в жуткой тени стало совсем смуглым, плененная турчанка снова проснулась.  
— А ты отец! Не смущаешься, тем не менее, плясать и играть, пока сын помирает, — чуть ли не смеясь, ответила она.  
— Так уж, все помирать резко вздумали, — проворчал Филипп, прижимая хныкающего, горячего от болезни Фильку к плечу. Только сейчас почувствовал он, как резко от него пахнет табаком, вином и приторными духами, и стало тошно от самого себя, и стыдно, будто мог что-то понимать младенец, тонущий в своем же кашле. Катерина сняла с плеч мохнатый платок, укутала хныкающего сына и ушла, растворилась в темноте комнат.  
Филипп еще долго сидел, с упрямым и пустым лицом уставившись на волны огня за экраном, сам покрывшись испариной и от похмелья, и от шерсти платка, и от жара уснувшего в капризах сына.  
Кокетка поправила платье, с глупым, овечьим лицом, смотря в пустоту, убрала локон с плеча, не переставая улыбаться кукольной улыбкой. Филипп, может первый раз в жизни, не знал, что сказать, и только радовался про себя, что сын его смугл и смурен, и лицом не похож на замученную борзую, и кормила его мать, и сопли утирала тоже мать, и первое слово его было сказано при нем. Двери открылись, зашел, заполняя собой все, Василий Александрович. Филипп еле успел вскочить, а тот уже пожимал ему руку, накрывая своей ладонью, гремя на весь дом:  
— Ну, что ж, решено твое дело, голубчик, можешь уже не думать ни о чем, и давай-ка на обед оставайся, душа моя!  
Рассыпавшись в благодарностях, Филипп, естественно, отказался от приглашения, и никто не стал его упрашивать. В проеме закрывающейся двери он увидел, как Василий Александрович взял за подбородок свою жену, как сам Филипп иной раз позволял себе дотронуться только до девки с Литейного.  
В передней мужик, согнув больную спину, стаскивал грязные, в снегу и песке, сапоги со своего барича, развалившегося на стуле. Филипп усмехнулся про себя, мальчик недобро хмурился, снова красный и растрепанный.  
— Что же ты, Гришенька, пичужка, вечно сердитый такой? — бросил на прощание Филипп, и вышел на лестницу, не услышав возмущенного вздоха, ни увидев смущенно поднятой к лицу руки.

За весь день ни сказав никому не слова, я чувствовал, будто так можно и нужно прожить всю жизнь, захотел уйти в монахи, стать молчальником. На следующий день вышло солнце, Мишель потащил в театр, и все планы на монашество испарились. Утром, однако, я проснулся заболевший, и твердо вознамерился умереть прямо в своей спальне, потому что руки дрожали, живот выворачивало, и нос отказывался дышать, и меня так никто и не навестил, и отец снова уехал к своей Машке, или Светлане, или как там ее, но вороне, настоящей вороне.  
Выздоровев, я начал тосковать по Мишелю, и вечером уже был у него на пороге, осторожно вслушивался в тишину холодной и пустой гостиной. Васька сидел в хозяйском кресле спиной к двери и беспечно дрых, утомившись своей беготней. Я прошел по комнатам, сам себя разволновал и испугал так, что не мог разжать челюсти. Дверь в спальню была заперта на ключ с другой стороны, а такого раньше никогда не было, и захотелось было развернуться да и уйти, но протяжный зевок Мишеля из-за двери вернул меня из сознательного обморока, ну слышал я, как он зевает, все мы зеваем, и так привычно и знакомо это было, успокоило меня, хотя мысли и разбегались. Я постучался. Прошлепав босыми ногами, Мишель защелкал ключом, и раздраженно открыл, уже готовый огрызнуться на Ваську, но запнулся на полуслове, увидев мое виноватое лицо.  
— Филька!  
Схватив меня за виски, он расцеловал меня так, что я и вдохнуть не смел, будто я с войны вернулся, и затащил к себе, усадил на кровать, и вытаращился на меня.  
— На мне цветы не растут, Мишель, — несмело сказал я, чуть не скукожившись от его взгляда.  
— На тебе зато растет твое лицо, — заметил он, поигрывая бровью.  
— Что? Что это вообще?..  
Он не дал мне договорить, снова поцеловал в десны, с диким отчаянием, и мне показалось, что он должен отвесить мне пощечину, поэтому я вздрогнул, отодвинулся от него, высвободил руки.  
— Филешка моя, покриви еще немного, так хорошо тебя слушать, — задушевно протянул Мишель, сжал меня в объятиях, не обратив внимания на то, как меня трясло и воротило. — А ты зачем пришел-то?  
— Да я затосковать успел по твоей жалкой душонке, пока болел, — нехотя ответил я.  
— Не уходил бы от меня совсем, никто бы не тосковал. Вечно, как дурак, убежишь посреди ночи, ищи свищи тебя. Ну, давай, скажи «пурпур», — засмеялся он над моим ухом.  
— Пурпур, — прокряхтел я. — Все, пусти.  
— Давай ты не будешь уходить, Филипп, — вдруг горько сказал Мишель, отпуская меня, тут же прижимаясь снова лбом ко лбу. — Сколько я тебя об этом просил, все не слышишь меня. Четвертый месяц уже пошел, между прочим.  
Я не мог смотреть ему в глаза, опустил взгляд на свои скрюченные пальцы, неловко сжимавшие край мундира, на край одеяла и ковер, криво торчавший из-под кровати. Мишель тепло дышал на меня, и стало досадно, что я не могу отказать ему, не разорвав и не испортив все.  
— Филька, — требовательно позвал он. — Хоть что-нибудь мурлыкни.  
Снова ничего не чувствуя, я не смотрел на него и нарочно не думал над ответом, будто бы он мог услышать мои мысли и обидеться на мое мнимое упрямство. Пальцы все сильней крючились, сжимали красную колючую ткань отдельно от меня.  
— Душа моя, зачем ты пришел? Изводить меня?  
Я все молчал и молчал, ждал слова, которое можно будет нажать, как курок.  
— Либо ты не будешь бегать, как от чумы, либо проваливай совсем, не мучь меня. Филька, — чуть ли не застонал Мишель, прижимаясь все сильнее и сильнее, так, что я еле мог сидеть. — Ты дразнишься и балуешь, а я ведь не шутя тебя люблю.  
Ну и что мог я ему дать, если даже слова сказать не мог, если я не понимал, что ему от меня надо, если он жил тут же, в Петербурге, но словно в другой стране и в другом времени, а я в этом краю был случайной заблудшей овцой, которую полюбили за красивую кудрявую шерстку и смешное блеяние. Моей заслуги в этом не было, и я просто молча принялся расстегивать пуговицу за пуговицей на рубашке Мишеля.

Гришка вытянулся за лето, сумел даже загореть и похорошеть, но все еще путался в руках и ногах, и не умел найти себе места. Филиппу на днях приснился странный сон, а сны так много могут поменять, если ты легковерен и подозрителен. Во сне было теплое тельце рядом, но не женино, сильное и знакомое, а то ли сыновье, то ли еще чье, но черная макушка, щекотавшая подбородок, почему-то мерцала, переливалась, плыла и становилась белыми тонкими волосами, и хотелось защитить, хотелось все греться и греться в этом тепле, и проснулся Филипп уже влюбленным, но как-то глупо и совсем непонятно в кого и за что.  
Ну какой же дрянной была вся эта Истоминская фамилия, не хотелось на них смотреть, забыть про благодарность, получив нужное, как всегда уйти, а княгиня, показывая странную женскую хитрость, все звала и приглашала на вечера, на обеды. Василий Александрович словно и не замечал ничего, весело здоровался с Филиппом, небрежно, не касаясь, целовал Катерине руку, и отходил к кому-то еще. Пасынок его, лишний в своем собственном доме, смотрел на гостей как зверек, которого хотели приручить, а потом забросили в его злости.  
Когда княгиня подошла, то все ее локоны, весь жемчуг и французские ткани померкли, истлели и словно покрылись пылью рядом с Катериной, которая была высокой, выше мужчин, загорелая вечным загаром, с вечной злой на первый взгляд насмешкой над ужимками, над модой, пуговицами и пряжками, над кольцами мужа и над разговорами о политике и свободах, и Филипп невольно загордился, и весь вечер смотрел на нее одну, и целовал потом ее руки, когда они в коляске ехали через темноту, и поэтому княгиня отныне приглашала его без жены.  
Однажды, когда пасмурное осеннее утро тихо висло над Петербургом, Филипп приехал, вопреки приличиям, задолго до того, как его ожидали. Лакей лениво сказал, что княгиня в саду с сыном, и Филипп, поплутав по дому вовсе не из пустого любопытства, спустился во двор. Под желтыми деревьями, словно внутри огромного фонаря, отдыхала, укутавшись в меха, княгиня, протянувшая Филиппу когда-то очень изящную, а теперь правдиво старую руку. Гришка, бледный и серьезный, от нечего делать натыкал кленовые листья на рапиру, а месье его еле дышал, утомленный уроком.  
— Как ваше здоровье, Ваше Сиятельство? — поинтересовался Филипп, усаживаясь на стул рядом, после еле заметного кивка княгини. — Нынче так похолодало.  
— Слава Богу, все здоровы, — улыбнулась она. — Только Гришенька все жалуется на дурной сон, да, Гришенька?  
Гришенька покраснел, отвернулся, и месье начал снова отрывисто каркать по-французски, рапирой поправляя ему то локоть, то осанку.  
— Сколько сейчас вашему сыну? — вдруг спросила княгиня.  
— Четвертый год пошел уже, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Ах, чудный возраст, самый чудный, — умилилась она. — Мы еще нужны им, а потом… Глазом моргнуть не успеете, как станете худшим врагом.  
Засмеявшись, она положила руку на локоть Филиппа, и так и не убрала. Пытаясь не обращать внимания на горевший под прикосновением клочок тела, Филипп думал о том, как может он стать врагом шелудивому Фильке, который не сползал у него с коленей, пока он читал книжку, бегал вокруг, скакал на одной ножке по кабинету, стоял на голове на кожаном диване, таскал за хвост кошку, рассказывал какие-то глупости, не выговаривая половину слов, приносил своих солдатиков, выстраивал их в ряды на столе, еле доставая до него, и был при этом серьезен до раздражительности, но и смеялся так, что сам Филипп хохотал над ним.  
Он не слышал, что там ворковала княгиня про своего Гришеньку, или не про него вовсе, а когда вернулся из своих мыслей, то она уже ожидала от него ответа, уже взяв его под локоть. Легкомысленно то ли покивав, то ли покачав головой, Филипп отвлекся на месье с учеником, о чем-то спорящих. Месье противным, притворно-спокойным и вкрадчивым голосом объяснял Гришке ошибки, снова кончиком рапиры указывая на колени, на спину, остроумно и будто ласково высмеивая его, чтобы словить улыбку княгини, и в конце концов Гришка взбесился, ударил по его клинку.  
— Не тронь меня, собака вшивая! — хриплым, совсем взрослым голосом крикнул он.  
Княгиня уязвлено замолчала, не глядя в их сторону. Месье возроптал, потряс пальцем, взял его за руку, и хотел повести нерадивого барича домой, но тот вырвал руку, и начал быстро и со злостью хлестать учителя рапирой, стараясь попасть ему по лицу, княгиня закричала, но он только сильней озлобился.  
— Не смей! Меня! Трогать! — француз загораживался руками, Гришка пнул его по коленям, тот упал, и он снова начал лупить его, словно с цепи сорвался.  
— Что же вы сидите, бестолочь, остановите его! — толкнула княгиня застывшего Филиппа. Он тут же вскочил, вывернул Гришке руку, отбросил рапиру в сторону, и схватил его, а он тут же начал извиваться, бессильно рычать, плеваться руганью в месье, лицо которого запестрило красной, размазанной кровью, блестевшей из рассеченной щеки. Гришка, устав ругаться, заревел, и княгиня сказала увести его подальше, помогая месье подняться.  
Филипп повел хныкающего, спотыкающегося Гришку наверх, в его комнату, затащил его чуть не на себе, сам еще перепуганный, не целиком осознавший, что злость этого затасканного, нервного ребенка существует не только во взглядах, а вот так, по-настоящему и поэтому фальшиво.  
— Все, все, Гриша, не плачь, — тихо успокаивал он его. Усаживая его, он зачем-то погладил его по голове, и они оба еле заметно вздрогнули от этого жеста.  
Филипп протянул стакан воды, но несчастный мальчик так крупно дрожал и всхлипывал, что не мог пить, не видя перед собой ничего, и он забрал стакан.  
— Зачем ты так с месье?  
Гришка моргнул, еще две слезинки выкатились, слились с другими на мокрых щеках.  
— Тебе-то какое дело? Иди дальше к мамаше подлизывайся.  
Филипп нахмурился, и Гришка понял, что ошибся. Шмыгнув носом, он перестал плакать.  
— Он заслужил.  
— Ох, ну конечно.  
Стиснув зубы, Гришка отвернулся, и Филипп положил руку ему на плечо. Какая-то жалость, бессмысленная и беспричинная мучила его, жалость незнакомца из толпы к висельнику на эшафоте.  
— Такую дикую сцену перед матерью устроил…  
— Перед ней он мне ничего не сделает.  
Филипп не знал такой жизни, и не мог ответить так, чтобы не спугнуть своим непониманием Гришку, который теперь внимательно и неприятно смотрел на него.  
— Он бьет меня. И отчим тоже бьет.  
На секунду Филипп попытался представить, как если бы Филька разозлил его, довел до белого каления, как он часто делал, красуясь своим невыносимым, матушкиным норовом, и он бы ударил его в ответ на детские выкрутасы, ударил бы ничтожное, маленькое, слабое, и Филька бы заплакал, заплакал от боли.  
— Ты мне не веришь?  
— Верю.  
Глаза мальчика заблестели, он сморщился, сдерживая новые слезы, сжал кулаки.  
— Ну пореви, пореви уже. Легче станет, — попросил Филипп, и прижал к себе трясущегося в беззвучных рыданиях Гришку, который слезами портил шелк галстука и вышивку жилета, и плач его прошел как летний ливень, скоро, но собираясь и накапливаясь перед этим бесконечно долго, и оставляя после себя большую грязь.

Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, Мишель проводил взглядом императора. Вид у него был такой, словно он до сих пор не верил в то, что произошло, возмущенный и жалкий. Распустив караульных, он кивнул мне из вежливости и ушел из галереи, потирая щеку, будто от пощечины. Федотов посмеивался, сочувственно задирая брови.  
— М-да, вот тебе и м-да, — протянул он. — Что, Филипп, каково при дворе?  
— На живодерне уж лучше было бы, — мрачно отозвался я. — Там скотом хотя бы по правде называют.  
Чем дальше в лес, тем больше дров. Полк наш особенно не нравился императору, эскадрон Мишеля он бы за уши драл, если бы мог до них дотянуться. Я чувствовал себя бестолковой коровой перед маленьким, злобным и нервным пастушком. Если до этого я только мельком слышал о нем, то теперь столкнулся с неожиданно живым, нелепо уродливым и почему-то обозленным на меня Павлом, и все казалось жутко несправедливым и театральным, но спектакль был паршивым, и никто не помнил своей роли.  
— Года не прошло, а мы уже втроем остались, — желчно сказал Федотов. — Всех арестовали, а сегодня еще и Мишелю достанется.  
— Да ну? Отпустили же вроде.  
— Ты думаешь, он забыл? Мишель теперь такой, он взъестся, полезет сам на рожон.  
Все спокойствие, все улыбки и то, что держало меня рядом, все ушло на первом же параде, когда он понял, что жить так, как захочет, он больше не сможет. Мрачнея все сильнее и сильнее, Мишель чувствовал это, и непривычный к беспричинной злобе, крикам и мелкой обидчивости он рассыпался, жаловался мне, что не может ни читать, ни играть, и все как будто путалось, чернело, как серебро и тонуло в грязи самодурства.  
— Жалко его, он весь измучился, — вздохнул я.  
— Э-э-э, давай-ка без этого вашего, — покрутил рукой в толстой, будто чужой перчатке, Федотов.  
— Мишелю это скажи, — сухо отозвался я.  
— Что я, дурак по-твоему? — засмеялся он. — Я уже отхватил репку, больше не хочу.  
— Отхватил?  
— Отхватил, — серьезно кивнул Федотов. — Сделал дружеское замечание по поводу Наташек, неделю потом возлежал окорочком вверх.  
— Шутишь! — засмеялся я.  
— Я бы шрам показал, да не хочу к тебе задом поворачиваться, — обиделся он.  
Грохнули распахнутые сквозняком двери, выбежали из офицерской караульные, и я не успел ответить на остроту, но испепеляющее посмотрел на Федотова, и оба мы еле сдерживались от неуместного смеха.

— Не знаю я, что мне от него надо, Прокоп.  
— А я знаю, — холодно ответил он. — И хочу напомнить, что для таких дел ты с женой в церкви под венцом стоял.  
— Жена меня к себе не пускает, — сконфуженно засмеялся Филипп. — У одного врача теперь лечимся.  
— А мальчишку ты совсем загубить захотел? — грозно спросил Прокофий.  
— Да не трогал я его! — нетерпеливо возмутился Филипп. — И не собираюсь.  
— Тогда не морочь ни ему, ни себе голову, в самом деле!  
— Что ты меня гонишь-то ото всех? — кисло спросил Филипп.  
— Если тебя не отогнать… То выйдет, что жена у тебя будет, как девка кабацкая, лечиться черт пойми от чего.  
— Тогда ты поздно спохватился, позволь сказать.  
— А я что, сторож тебе? — меланхолично заметил Прокофий. — Взрослый уже, сам разберешься.  
— Как видишь, не разобрался, то и пришел.  
— Прости, но в пороках я тебе не товарищ и не помощник. А теперь все, цыц, мне надо работать.  
Прокофий Иваныч закусил трубку, и окончательно отвернулся к столу, на миг занеся перо, вчитываясь в только что написанное. Филипп тоскливо крутанул тяжелый глобус, тоскливо вздохнул, тоскливо уставился в окно, за которым радостно блестела и плескалась могучая Нева, засунул руки в карманы штанов, и кафтан смешным хвостом собрался сзади.  
Было из-за чего тосковать, из-за чего вздыхать. Филька вырос, и припомнил все, вырос со знанием того, что отцу дороже были ночи и бутылки, чем слишком говорливый сын, и злился теперь на него, и за каждый раз, как Филипп не ответил на его «papa», Филька отплатил пренебрежительным гнетущим взглядом, которым вдруг чувствовал на себе спокойно обедающий отец, за каждый раз, как Филипп приходил домой в запахе хмеля и чужих духов Филька отплатил грубостью, огрызаясь и смеясь над всем, что говорил отец, и Филипп ничего не мог с этим поделать, потому что перед глазами у него постоянно был Истомин, которого попытался приструнить честолюбивый отчим, отравившийся недавно и скоропостижно скончавшийся в цвете лет.  
Гришка перестал быть Гришкой, который рыдал и скулил в жилет Филиппа от обиды и усталости. Воды утекло много, и только отдельные куски, подводные ключи остались в памяти. Помнил Филипп, как стоял бледный и бесцветный Гришка, боясь посмотреть на свое отражение при других людях, послушно выпрямляя руки для мерок на гвардейский мундир, оглядывался на Филиппа, скучающего в креслах, и отворачивался, когда тот успокаивающе улыбался.  
— Ненавижу всю эту суету с тряпками, — будто оправдываясь, мрачно сказал Гришка.  
— Да, я тоже.  
— А по тебе и не скажешь.  
— Да что в этом интересного, — зевнул, потягиваясь, Филипп. — Стоять, на рожу свою смотреть. Примерять еще потом… Скука.  
— Тебе легче, — обиделся Гришка.  
— Это еще почему? — поинтересовался Филипп, подкручивая перстни, выстраивая камни в ровный ряд.  
— Ты хотя бы красивый, — раздраженно ответил Гришка, глядя на свое отражение, как на незнакомца, не узнавая и не желая узнавать.  
Помнил Филипп, как на каком-то попоище, вышедшем из-под контроля и за рамки, приволокли юного кадетика, который пил, наверное, первый раз в жизни. Другу Филиппа, здоровому гренадеру, не понравился, или наоборот, слишком понравился неумелый пьянчужка и он слишком долго шутил над его именем, хорошо звучавшим, и его уже сажали перед ним на колени, хватали за подбородок и щеки, и Гришка, испуганно что-то залепетав, закрыл лицо ладонями, отвернулся, уткнулся в плечо Филиппу, только расхохотавшемуся над незадачливым кадетом.  
— Ну чего, чего ты? — обернулся Филипп на него.  
— Скажи, чтобы пустили Аську, скажи, чтобы прекратили, жалко его, — заныл он.  
— Господи, да он сам уже, — Филипп запнулся, забыл о чем говорил, повернувшись на гренадера. Кадет закатывал глаза, его держали за затылок, в конце концов он подавился, поперхнулся, и кашель его потонул в хохоте вокруг. Гришка выпрямился и жалостливо и потерянно смотрел на красного, охрипшего кадета.  
— Ладно тебе, Прокоп, будет работать, я тут со скуки помру, — пожаловался Филипп, когда муха вылетела в окно, оборвав нить своих плясок.  
— Я не скоморох, голубчик.  
— Можно подумать я так часто тебя навещаю, — досадливо пожаловался Филипп. Облокотившись на стол, он бессмысленно подвигал бумаги, ткнул в нос яшмовую музу. — Тебе крючки дороже друга сердешного?  
— Друг сердешный может меня променять на кошелек, а я его на крючки не могу? — беззлобно спросил Прокофий, поднимая бровь.  
— Никого я не менял ни на что.  
— Ты живешь в дивном мире, Филипп, и честно, я не понимаю, зачем ты до сих пор такой… Вот этакой, — он рукой показал на всего Филиппа, на секунду замявшись. — И по морде тебе доставалось, и чадо на тебе висит, и про голод не мне тебе рассказывать, а все равно ты вечно какими-то вздором занят, и только он тебя и волнует, все у тебя одни девицы да праздники на уме, а теперь еще и вслед за Сократом по мальчикам пошел. Сказал бы я тебе работать идти, да ведь не послушаешь же. Люди мрут, в рабстве мучаются, глотки друг другу грызут за кусок подола императорского, а тебе хоть бы хны, лишь бы кудри завиты были.  
Филипп поджал губы, выпрямился, поправил камзол.  
— Знаешь, Прокоп, кудри мои, может, и важнее, чем подол императорский.  
— Конечно важнее, — согласился, не слушая, Прокофий. Вчитавшись в им же написанное, он поморщился, будто от боли.  
— И покрасивше будут.  
— Безусловно.  
— Да и трогать их поприятнее, — язвил Филипп.  
— Ага, — промычал Прокофий.  
— Пойду-ка я отсюда, все равно ты себя больше любишь слушать, чем меня, — вздохнул Филипп, отходя от стола.  
— Как и все мы, Филипп, как и все мы, — обернулся Прокофий, потрясая стопкой листов. — Слушать тебя хорошо, но изволь хоть иногда менять сюжеты.  
Филипп небрежно махнул рукой на прощание и вышел, закатывая глаза. Прокофий еще раз взвесил в руке бумагу, и отправил все в корзину, раздраженно откидываясь в кресле.


	18. Дурман. Урок шестой.

* * *

* * *

— Сердцем, о лев, терпеливым терпи нестерпимую муку.  
Левушка глянул на меня исподлобья, помогая выйти из кареты. Зима совсем разомлела, ледяная грязная каша мешала и утомляла, сколько не убирай, ее только становилось больше. Ветерок с залива принес совсем уже весеннюю влагу, желтый закат за облаками был ласков, как никогда.  
— Шутить изволите? — мрачно спросил Левушка.  
— Рок справедливою карою всех нечестивцев карает¹, — осклабилась я. Сквозняк распахнул ему плащ, и я запахнула его обратно, похлопав Леву по плечу. — Смотри, не простынь.  
Покачав головой, он взял меня под руку и повел к Константину. Он снова вздыхал, смотрел себе под ноги, и снова было у него то выражение лица, которое в Левушкином мире означало тяжелейшую работу мысли и слова, нависшие над головой грозовой тучей.  
— Вид у тебя, словно на горькой осине вешаться собрался, — поддела я его.  
Ничего не ответив, он только ломано поморщился, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
— В самом деле, что стряслось?  
— Ничего нового, — отрезал он.  
Мы поднимались по лестнице Левушкиного дома, солнце играло, нестройно стучала капель по карнизам, и я все пыталась что-то сказать, но в ответ Левушка только качал головой или пожимал плечами. Наверху я остановила его, оглянувшись по сторонам. Недоуменно подняв на меня взгляд, он неуклюже оступился на ступеньке.  
— Знаешь что, ты все вешаешь нос, лицо лошадиное тянешь передо мной и молчишь, и молчишь без конца, будто я во всем виновата!  
— Ну… Так вообще-то и есть, — тихо сказал Лева, смущенно почесав нос.  
— Как это! — заикнулась я. — И ничего не так!  
— Не буду я Вам объяснять ничего, — вздохнул он. — Я уже сказал все, что мог, и что получил?  
Он посмотрел на меня, словно ожидая ответа. Я раздраженно повела плечами.  
— Получил то, что в своем доме… И к кому?.. — он отвернулся, сощурившись на солнце.  
— Не так все пошло, Лев Сергеич, как ты расписываешь. Не хотел бы – не повел.  
— Конвойному на эшафот разве хочется людей вести?  
— Конвойному приказано, — издевательски протянула я.  
— А мне не приказано?! — вдруг закричал Левушка, потеряв терпение.  
Я дернулась, быстро отошла от него. Он пошел вслед за мной, не осознавая этого.  
— Я знаю, что плевать ты хотел на Его приказы. Не хотел бы – не повел.  
— Не хотели бы – не пошли, — процедил Левушка.  
— Хочу, да не того! — съязвила я. — Мой миленький – слепенький.  
Левушка остановился, но все смотрел куда-то мимо моего лица.  
— Калеки нынче в чести, да честью сыт не будешь, — продолжала я.  
— Что вы мелете… — пробормотал Левушка.  
— Если будешь в Коломне перстень с брильянтом носить, то жди отрезанных пальцев, — не унималась я. — Ведешь себя как рыцарь Мальтийский, так жди табакерку от таких, как я.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал он.  
— Так вот и я не понимаю! — засмеялась я. — Ты больше Константина любишь, и приказы тут отдает он, так ему и добавляй седин своим проклятым сердцем.  
У меня мелко затряслись руки, и знакомый лед подкрался совсем близко, а солнце уже садилось, и закат больше не был ласков и незаметен.  
— А я тебя слушать не могу, Левушка, — выдохнула я, успокаиваясь. — Я слишком злая. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты слушал мои крики.  
— Вы не злая, вы упрямая, — проворчал Левушка, уводя меня в комнаты. — Его Высочество тоже упрям. Да и все упрямы, как ни глянь.  
— Один ты хороший, — усмехнулась я.  
— Да, — легко кивнул он. — Один я хороший.

Константин перестал смеяться, стянул повязку с глаз.  
— Костя.  
Выпрямившись, он прислушался, тревожно нахмурившись.  
— Ну что такое? — недовольно спросила я. Он поднял палец, и я замолчала.  
Теперь и я слышала шумную, смятую ругань из дальних комнат. Вслушиваясь, Константин уставился на мой живот, убрал прилетевшее из подушки перышко. Быстрые, чеканные шаги постучали в нашу сторону, и он ругнулся, сердито мотнул головой, встал с кровати. Я поднялась за ним, стаскивая на себя покрывало, села на высокий край перин, не доставая до пола.  
— Ваше Высочество! — наконец крикнул за дверьми Левушка. — Дуэль!  
Обернувшись на меня, Константин испуганно погладил щеку.  
— Прям сейчас?!  
— Куру… Дмитрий Дмитрич только что приехал, а молодцы уже в полку, — грустно ответил Левушка.  
— Какие молодцы? Небось унтера?  
— Нет, Олсуфьев Ваш, Громов…  
Я вздохнула, но получился скорее рык, чем вздох, и Константин кинул мне свой халат.  
— Черт бы вас побрал всех, — бурчал он себе под нос, торопливо одеваясь. — И дуэлянтов и дураков, которые это проморгали, и меня заодно, раз не могу розог им всем прописать. Так, графиня?  
Я кивнула, натянула на голое тело халат. Раздраженно заправляя рубашку, Константин вдруг остановился, оглядел меня с головы до ног. Что-то додумав, он задрал брови и снова принялся одеваться.  
— А мне что? — тихо спросила я.  
— Возвращайтесь домой, не знаю, сколько мне там глотку драть придется, — сердился он.  
Я захныкала, топнула ногой.  
— Ну! Не капризничай! — сурово сказал Константин, повязывая шарф. Быстро глянув в темное зеркало, он подошел ко мне, поцеловал в макушку так, что меня качнуло, и поспешно вышел из спальни, наткнувшись в дверях на Левушку, отскочившего в сторону.  
— Домой отвези графиню, — бросил ему Константин на ходу.  
Я побежала за ним, но застыла на пороге. Левушка уставился было на халат, но спохватился и отвернулся, разглядывая потолок. Странно было видеть его в распахнутом мундире, без галстука, но ему, надо думать, было еще страннее. Константин, согнувшись, возился с пуговицами, сбивчиво шагая через комнаты, и солнце свечей грело его уходящую спину.  
— Ваше Высочество! — окликнула я его. Он обернулся на ходу, но я ничего не смогла сказать ему. Из передней шагнул в просвет анфилады Курута, и они вместе исчезли, только эхом прогремел голос Константина по лестнице.  
Левушка, все еще отворачиваясь, отошел от меня, словно от чумной.  
— Ну, идите, одевайтесь… Я отвезу вас, лучше побыстрее, — сказал он, будто самому себе.  
Он был таким смешным, растрепанный и растерянный, почему-то все еще в сапогах, словно он не был у себя дома. Я поправила пояс халата, потрепала широкую шелковую кисть. Что-то не сходилось и злило, и назойливой песенкой пищало в ухо. Левушкин затылок горел медью от моих глаз, и наши мысли словно потекли в одну сторону в моей голове. Все оказалось так просто.  
— Почему здесь? — тихо спросила я. Левушка повернулся ко мне, метнулся испуганным и лживым взглядом и снова отвернулся, почесывая подбородок. Ему срочно понадобилось что-то на пустой полке камина.  
— Ага, — кивнула самой себе я. Схватив Левушку за руку, я затащила его в спальню, захлопнув за его спиной дверь.  
— Что вы творите? — еле успел возмутиться он, выпучив глаза, но я впечатала его в стенку, ударившись и сама.  
— Отвечай, — зашипела я. — И не ври!  
— Да вы что себе позволяете? — все еще пыхтел Левушка.  
Я схватила его подбородок, сжала добела, и он убрал мою руку, начал заикаться.  
— Х-Хорошо, я… я…  
— Говори! Его Высочество любишь?  
Растерянно пробежав взглядом вокруг, Левушка кивнул. Спохватившись, он несмело сказал:  
— Я… Н-ну да.  
— Хорошо, Лева. Я тоже.  
Покраснев что маков цвет, он будто захотел что-то сказать, но промолчал, печально вытянув лицо.  
— А меня?  
— Э-это что за допрос? Какие же это глупости, — брезгливо поморщился он.  
— Неужто сложно сказать еще раз?  
— Чтобы вы снова в меня желудями кидались? — он вздохнул, поерзал по стенке. — Да.  
— Как прекрасно! — засмеялась я. — И я тебя!  
Поморгав, Левушка уставился на меня, приготовившись что-то сказать.  
— Вас Его Высочество шампанским тут поить изволил? — наконец выдал он.  
Попытавшись все разрушить, он только сильнее убедил меня в моей правоте. Чужой страх так веселил, и я знала, что он боится не меня, и даже не Константина, который теперь всегда был с нами. Боишься своих дрожащих рук, когда держишь резьбу слоновой кости.  
— Левушка, Левушка, Буриданов ослик!²  
Говорить больше не было смысла, да я и не умела никогда говорить. Раз уж так трепетно начался этот вечер, начался еще тем летом, этот вечер начался еще тем утром, то почему бы не затрепетать самой, не продолжить свистопляску, которую по незнанию начал Константин?  
Между нами никогда не вставала горечь в горле, может и по моей глупости, может и оттого, что Лев никогда ни от кого не закрывался колючей шерстью формы, а может и потому, что мы отдали первое и последнее, что у нас было, одному человеку. Ну, как подсолнухи даже в пасмурный день вертят черные головы в сторону солнца.  
Ничего больше не существовало. Край света был за дверью. Я видела только одну спальню, с вечно закрытыми окнами, с белыми стенами и когда-то модными лепестками по потолку, только она и существовала, и передо мной, заходясь волнами мелкой дрожи, вжимал голову в плечи Лев, и он один и был, и не было силы, которая могла бы доказать мне, что речка все так же темнела гранитом, и где-то не знали, что я в чужом халате на голое тело.  
Посреди лба моего было острие меча, в глазах и во взгляде было это острие, и игрушечные шпажки, болтающиеся на бедрах наших офицеров только смешили меня.  
— Я не могу. Я не могу, — замотал головой Левушка.  
— Не ври, хватит врать, — поморщилась я.  
— Это подло, — возмутился он. — Он верит мне… он верит вам!  
— Поломанная порука, мы тоже ему верим, и помогло это хоть чуть-чуть?  
Он устало, разбито засмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
— Левушка, ну Левушка, — заканючила я. — Всего-то надо сделать один шажочек!  
Я взяла его за руку, потянула к постели. Назад дороги уже не было, а она и не нужна вовсе.  
— Не стыдно вам? — отсмеялся, посерьезнел он.  
— Вы с Константином – грязные люди. Втянули меня черт знает во что, в какой-то отвратительный договор, даром что не кровью подписанный, а теперь возмущаетесь, что я кругом себя ничего не вижу и не умею, кроме как ваших условий и наказов.  
— Втянули! — Левушка шагнул ко мне, я чуть не упала, наткнувшись на угол кровати, и он посадил меня на слишком высокую перину, сжав мой локоть.  
— Скажи, ты к Константину сам пришел?  
Зашевелилось сердце, и тяжелый камень свалился с души, которая тут же ушла в пятки. Храм спокойствия разрушился, и Левушка вытаращился на меня, потеряв всю уверенность, и заметив свою подпись. Низы не хотели, верхи не могли.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — в конце концов выдохнул он. — Сижу во дворце, как под колпаком.  
— Теперь со мной-то там хоть веселее! — рассмеялась я, потрепав его за щеку.  
— Не знаю уж, где вы тут веселье разглядели.  
Я обняла его, положила голову ему на плечо, и не почувствовала совсем ничего. Мне надо было видеть, меч ржавел без дела, и смущали шутки про ножны. Почему-то я думала, что рыжие его волосы и на ощупь теплые, но кудряшки на шее только кололи пальцы.  
— А без веселья бы, знаешь, что было? — проговорила я, и тут же пояс с шелковой кистью потянулся, стягивая и распускаясь. — Я вышивала бы пастушек, а ты бы уже в гробу лежал, досматривал восьмой сон, зато с кучей брильянтов на груди и сабле. Каково!  
— Никакого веселья, — ядовито согласился Лев, скинув с моих плеч халат. Руки у него были грубые, как будто он не письма носил, а в поле работал.  
Спокойная, благонравная и полна добродетели, умеет стрелять глазками, а умеет и потупить взгляд, воспитанная и светится от ясной веры, родить сможет десятерых, и вопросов задавать не будет. Вот уж не знаю, кого можно обмануть так, полковник, вчерась разбив о голову бутылку, теперь запрещает на квартирах даже запах шампанского, а у меня никогда не получилось бы стать красиво в белой тунике, незаметно пройти в тени времени, не боясь темноты, но пугливо прячась за приличиями и традициями от света сплетен и суждений. Такого быть не могло, и Левушка принял это, понимая той же частью души, за которую убили Императора.

Меня снова тошнило всю ночь, я не могла уснуть, Елена захотела зажечь лампадку, а Степан так рассердился на нее, что она ушла заплаканная. Я лежала на спине, все тело немело, живот, будто чужой, раздувался под одеялом. Степан качался на стуле, задумавшись о чем-то, ждал, когда меня снова начнет выворачивать. Так же, наверное, лежала и маменька, вот только мне умирать совсем не хотелось, и поэтому Степан не разрешил жечь лампаду, которая снова бы светила глухим розовым, как горящее сердечко.  
Я больше не могла стоять на коленях, больше не могла подолгу сидеть, подолгу лежать, неизбежная тяжесть ненужной мне жизни тянула меня за собой, вниз, и я знала, что не так чувствуют себя матери, не могут они терпеть такое. Я не могла стоять, и поэтому смотрела на образки из постели, и чем дольше смотрела, тем сильнее мне хотелось отвернуться. Первая мать, у ее ребенка и у моего ребенка и было и не было отцов, и эта мысль смешила меня, хотя бы за нее и выставили бы из церкви. Темной, вечной печалью смотрели образа, смотрели вглубь себя, она нежно, бестелесно прижимала сына к щеке, а мне хотелось только, чтобы все поскорей закончилось, но не могла я просить такой помощи у той единственной, кто могла бы протянуть мне руку. Я заплакала, хныча и морщась, и Степан обернулся, поднялся было, но я остановила его.  
— Сиди, это я так, — простонала я.  
— Что, все не уснуть никак? — жалостливо спросил он.  
Я помотала головой по подушке, волосы тяжелым клубком уперлись в затылок, и я снова заплакала.  
— Боже милостивый, так бабку позвать может? Или доктора этого окаянного?  
— Никого не надо звать, угомонись.  
Степан вздохнул, охая поставил стул поближе. Я гнала всех, и никто не мог вытерпеть моих выкрутасов, и ругани бабушки, и только казак остался рядом, назло мне был единственным, кто не отвернулся.  
— Ты на меня злишься, Степан?  
— Толку-то злиться? На себя уж злиться надо, что не усмотрел, — пожал он плечами. — У семи нянек дитя без глазу. И Его Сиятельство хорош, и княжны, и Ее Сиятельство, да и мадама с ними вместе! Гнать таких надо в шею.  
— Дай воды.  
Оборванный на полуслове, Степан не сразу понял, что от него хотят. Спохватившись, он суетливо пошел к графину, пить мне совсем не хотелось, и я просто держала стакан в руке, не понимая, зачем.  
— Да и как злиться-то на вас, графинюшка? Девицу обмануть любой дурак может, не то что Высочества Их.  
— Никто меня не обманывал, — я отвернулась, но потом раздраженно повернулась обратно. — Я знала, что делала.  
Степан всплеснул руками, замолчал. Не мог он меня судить, не ему было ругать меня.  
— Все вы знаете, что делаете, — горько сказал он. — Да знания ваши скорехонько кончаются, и вот с пузом ходите.  
— Да как ты смеешь! — я поднялась на локтях, задохнулась, закашлялась, и Степан перепугался, подскочил ко мне. Стакан выпал из рук, упал на ковер.  
— Все, все, не надо, — запричитал казак, помогая мне лечь. — Чего вы меня, старого дурака, слушаете. Спите лучше, чего зря тревожиться. Поздно уже.  
— Ты не дурак, Степан, — прокряхтела я, укладываясь. Он погладил меня по голове. — То и обидно. Зачем ты меня обижаешь так?  
— Бог свидетель, уж я-то вас обидеть никогда не хотел, — горячо возразил он. — Я чего и говорил, так только чтобы вам на пользу шло, не то, что эти пустолайки.  
— Я знаю. Теперь знаю.

Ну пришлось уж напиться пьяну, так сиди бы себе спокойно, так нет же, надо идти куда-то, дура голова ногам покою не дает. Пошел, пил и пил, уже ни в какую не лезет. Вернулся домой, графья все спать легли, а меня и занесло не в ту дверь впотьмах. Не помню и не понял как, но разбил побрякушку какую-то, вазу что ли, еще что. Звону было – страх.  
Наутро еще больше звону было. Голова и так гудела, что набат, но признаться признался, не червяк же я какой. Да и кто кроме меня разбить ее мог. Графу, знать, плевать на меня, а побрякушка больно дорогая была, или старая, он и сказал меня выпороть. Маша сразу в слезы, сразу в обмороки, а графинюшка как давай орать, графа колотить. Англичанка ее выволокла, а меня во двор повели, чтобы не видел никто, не дай Бог расскажут, сплетни поползут, каждая собака будет знать, что Валевские дворовых бить изволят.  
Били-то не больно, кому охота было за вазу драться, а графинюшка так верещала дома, что отсюда слышно было. Лежал до вечера, а вечером встал и пошел, синяков даже не осталось. Дурости какие, граф доволен, будто хозяин у себя. Маша все рыдала и рыдала, я уж и не знал, что сказать ей, наказали больше ее, чем меня.  
Ночью такой грохот поднялся, бабы забегали, никто ничего понять не мог. Встал, смотрю в столовой толпа, свечи горят, и графиня снова кричит. Растолкал я лакеев, так и обомлел: сидит, голубушка, на буфете, вокруг пол весь в осколках, подойти все боятся, кто шагнет, так она в него бокалом запускает. Граф стоял, как смерть весь бледный, от злости аж трясся в колпаке своем.  
— Вот и меня теперь выпороть попробуйте! — крикнула графинюшка и угрохала тяжеленный чайник фарфоровый, и как только силенок хватило?

Либо я, либо он. Что-то было не так, чувствовала это только я, потому что доктор слишком занят был тем, что поджимал губы и смотрел строго, мол, портил свою репутацию только тем, что лечил меня. Была бы маменька, сказала бы ей. Но маменьки не было. Елене было все равно, как бы она меня ни звала «голубушка», как бы ни смотрела сочувственно, я знала, что ей все равно. Всем было все равно.  
Кусок в горло не лез, когда я обедала вместе со всеми. Граф сидел, как истукан, околелая собака, говорил все про свои бумажки, про Францию. Потоцкий внимал, он не слушал, смотрел, как я отдуваюсь, как опухли мои руки. Левушка, спаси меня.

Константин нанес визит, сам не свой, поджал хвост от взгляда бабушки. Я ждала у себя, пока они вдоволь нашипят друг на друга, путалась в шали, тонула в кресле, только проклятый живот торчал наружу, хоть барабанщиков зови. Смотрела мне в глаза Владимирская икона, еще от апостола доставшаяся³, плохая копия, единственное, что в ней было от прикосновения и счастья - это глаза. Она знала, что Он умрет. Я тоже.  
— Будьте кратки, Ваше Высочество. Уповаю на Вашу совесть, — прогремела бабушка. — Потому что на приличия рассчитывать смешно.  
Константин зашел, грозно обернувшись на нее, но она словно испарилась. Левушка попытался зайти следом.  
— Куда?! — рявкнул Константин. — Ваше дело – ждать за дверью.  
Побелев, адъютант испарился вслед за княгиней. Глаза Матери набухли, потемнели от невидимых слез. Константин, мой Константин, тот самый Константин, которого я могла звать Костей, говорил про деньги, про фамилию, про какую-то грязь и мусор, и ни слова о том, что было раньше. Он был краток, и не смог добиться от меня ни слова в ответ. Ему тоже было все равно, но ему дали на орехи, и сидеть он теперь не мог. Злость душила его голос, но это была чужая злость.  
— Вы должны простить меня, — вдруг сказал он. Я вытаращилась на него.  
— Я не считаю Вас виноватым, Ваше Высочество, — ответила я.  
Вздохнув, он тяжело провел ладонью по лицу, спрятал взгляд.  
— Это оттого, что Вы ничего не понимаете.  
— Как будто Вы что-то понимаете, — едко протянула я.  
— Мне и не надо, за меня уже все поняли, — тихо ответил он.  
Пока не переведутся все понимающие за нас люди, до тех пор я не смогу спокойно ходить по земле, и не перестану делать из себя посмешище для этих понимающих. Левушка, ну где же ты?  
Константин ушел, и было это для него так просто – уйти. И для всех остальных это тоже было просто, а для меня словно свечки вытянулись прочь, словно я сама от себя ушла. Не надо было брать меня с собой, надо было дать и мне возможность уйти. Левушка проскользнул, пытаясь не хлопать дверью, испуганно высунув голову, испуганно на меня обернувшись.  
— Ну и что? — спросила я.  
— Все, — сдавленно ответил он, подбежал, сел напротив. От него веяло холодом улицы, и сам он как-то задыхался, хлюпая носом. — Вы же умная, я знаю, вы догадались?  
— О чем?  
— Ребенок, — задохнувшись, Левушка положил свою грубую руку на мой живот. Икнув, он обернулся на шум в доме.  
— Да, Лев Сергеич, там ребенок, — нахмурилась я. Он не обратил никакого внимания на это, смял тонкие складки платья.  
— Нет, Вы… Серафима, Я… Неужели ты не поняла? — он подвинулся ближе, я вжалась в кресло.  
— Что я должна понять?!  
— Я не могу сказать, ты же здесь и родишь, — замотал он головой.  
— Ну что за спектакль? — рассердилась я.  
— Я скажу тебе позже, — поморщился он, пытаясь вздохнуть. Он схватил мою ладонь, прижал к губам. — Все будет так хорошо!  
Раздался голос бабки, Левушка подскочил, выпустил мою руку.  
— Что ты мне скажешь? Объяснись сейчас же! — крикнула я.  
Сарынь на кичку, шпоры зазвенели по лестнице. Он должен идти. Я бы пошла с тобой, только говори мне «ты». Господи, все уходят, я тоже хочу, я не хочу оставаться там, откуда ушли.  
— В следующий раз, потом, увидимся потом! — торопливо бросил Левушка и выскочил, не затворив за собой двери.  
И все. Левушка, прощай, прощай. Увидимся потом.

Потоцкий внимал, он не слушал, смотрел, как я отдуваюсь, как опухли мои руки. Недавно они с графом поссорились, пытаясь одновременно перехитрить друг друга, и все их перемирие держалось теперь на моих плечах.  
— Серафима, ты очень бледна. Думаю, лучше тебе отойти, — строго сказала бабушка, не отворачиваясь от тарелки. — Степан, уведи графиню.  
— А Северин Осипович не обидится? — усмехнулась я. — В прошлый раз, как мне нездоровилось, он принял это на свой счет.  
Граф задрал брови, прокашлялся. Потоцкий еле сдерживал хитрую улыбку.  
— Думай, пожалуйста, что говоришь, — холодно пробормотал граф.  
Степан положил руки на спинку моего стула, но я не сдвинулась с места.  
— Вам можно не думать, а мне, брюхатой, еще в раздумьях мучиться?  
Все и так молчали, но после этого замолкли совсем.  
— Графине совсем дурно, Степан, — утонувшим в раздражении голосом сказал граф.  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую и хотела бы наконец поесть в столовой, а не в спальне, как какая-нибудь кликуша, — отрезала я.  
Граф брякнул приборами, повернулся на княгиню, брезгливо скривил плоское лицо.  
— Видите, видите, чего Вы добились? — раздраженно протянул он. — Графиня Валевская выражается хуже фельдфебеля!  
Степан поперхнулся, весь покраснел.  
— Это началось задолго до меня, граф, — невозмутимо ответила бабушка. — Прошу прощения, Северин Осипович.  
Потоцкий растянул улыбку до ушей, кивнул им. Елена закусила губу, нервно поглядывая по сторонам.  
— Я уйду, хорошо, — сказала я, вставая, ударяя тяжелым стулом Степана.  
Граф исподлобья на меня глянул, но куда его затекшим польским гляделкам до моего меча и моих ночных степей. Бабушка подняла бровь в ожидании.  
Никому я здесь не нужна. Со своим животом. Посуда с едой, какой-то сервиз, похожий на тот, что я расколотила, полупустые тарелки, одежда, вечные тряпки и украшения, еще прически все эти… мерзко, мерзко и мерзко, как надоело все. И вправду, я же не смогу родить, я же умру, либо он умрет. Грудь сдавило, я шумно вдохнула, Степан схватил меня под локоть.  
— Все хорошо, — выдохнула я. Заскрипели стулья, понесся разговор, и мне в живот воткнули все столовые ножи и все парадные шпажки.  
Я не графиня Валевская, и никак уж не княжна Соколова, может я и Ерофеева, и Степановна, но ребенок мой никогда не будет Константиновичем.  
За такие мучения я должна в саду Эдеме прогуливаться каждое воскресенье, за такие мучения и боль я больше никогда в жизни не должна даже пальца занозить, за то, что случилось со мной, никто из всей этой фамильной оравы не посмеет больше и рта раскрыть в моем присутствии. Мама, мама умирала точно в такой же комнате, край света был за дверью, свечи горели как факелы, я уже не слышала, как кричала, только чувствовала это горлом, и плеск воды наконец утих, весло опустилось в Фонтанку. Нет, на ней же был лед. Весло ударилось и заскрежетало по снегу.  
Морозный туман кутал черные деревья в свету солнца, как в топленом молоке. Зима мокла под носом, на ногах, холод прятался под волосами на лбу.  
— Seraphima!  
Я хихикнула зачем-то, отбежала еще дальше, деревья выскакивали передо мной, я цеплялась шерстью рукавиц за кору.  
— This is unacceptable! — звякнула и замолкла.  
Обняв дерево, я задрала голову. Ветки лучами ползли по сторонам, все в белой пыли, такие радостные и чистые, и день был праздничным, радостным и чистым, и завтра будет точно такое же, из-за этих белых деревьев. Так хотелось грустить, весело грустить и мерзнуть, и смотреть на солнце. Дыхание мое тоже было радостным и чистым, клубилось рядом и леденело, исчезало. Сзади кто-то кашлянул, и я невольно подскочила.  
— Рановато вам еще сюда, сударыня, — насмешливо улыбнулся император.  
— Что? — мой голос совсем детский.  
Где-то в глубине сада закричала женщина. Я обернулась, но вокруг никого не было.  
— Еще свидимся.  
Надеюсь. Я проснулась в темноте, но знакомой, теплой и тихой. Посапывал в кресле Пешечка, за дверью почему-то храпел Степан. Голова была тяжелой, как чугун, и я боялась даже думать о том, как мне больно. Вздохнув, я шепотом позвала шпица. Вострые ушки дернулись в темноте, постучали коготки, помолчали по ковру, и теплое суетливое тельце шлепнулось рядом, поскуливая. Живот больше не тяжелел, не выпячивал одеяло.

Я вам что, старая шуба, из рук в руки кочевать? Бабушка поднимала чашку к губам, но не пила, а все болтала и болтала. Я стояла за ее креслом, разомлев от жары, забывая махать веером. Он просто должен был признаться мне в любви до гроба, и колокола бы зазвенели. Но он стоял напротив, за креслом своей матери, и не смотрел на меня. Солнце стояло слишком высоко, и только пятна паркета светились, играя и прыгая зайчиками. Старые грузинские князья, ждала вас всю свою бестолковую жизнь. Поймав его взгляд, я обожглась прозрачными глазами, и уже сама избегала смотреть на него. Пешечка скептически кашлянул, развалившись на моем подоле.  
Беседа кончилась, я подхватила Пешку и раскланялась, молчанием грубо отшивая женишка. Войцеховские сидели на террасе, и когда я вышла, они сделали вид, что ничего не подслушивали, шумно устраиваясь на скамье. Я растолкала их, села между ними.  
— Ну что, каков? — тихо, еле сдерживаясь, спросила Аглая.  
Я пожала плечами.  
— Петр хорош, — одобрительно хмыкнул Сергей.  
— С чего бы?  
— Служу с ним второй год, и только раза три слышал, чтобы он разговаривал.  
— И что же в этом хорошего? — сердито поинтересовалась Аглая.  
— Да потому что графиня трещать без умолку изволит, вот почему.  
Я шлепнула его по груди, та подозрительно зашуршала бумагой.  
— Ты что, грудь колесом набиваешь себе? — засмеялась я.  
— Да нет же, — раздраженно затараторил он. — Это стихи. Не мои, сразу говорю.  
Порывшись за пазухой, он вытащил на свет божий какие-то листки, исписанные с двух сторон. Уставившись на них, он быстро глянул на нас, и принялся заталкивать их обратно.  
— Но вам все равно такое читать нельзя, — мы с Аглаей переглянулись, схватили его за руки.  
Я выхватила мятые листы, сбежала во двор по ступенькам террасы, пока Сергей ухахатывался от щекотки Аглаи.  
— Ой-ой-ой, — пробормотала я. — Нам и вправду такое читать нельзя.  
Поднявшись обратно, я испепелила взглядом раскрасневшегося Сергея, вытирающего слезы.  
— Знаешь, Серж, я это себе оставлю, — он возразил было, но я подняла палец. — Ты человек гвардейский, вертишься под носом, не хватало нам, чтобы тебя отправили, куда Макар телят не гонял.  
— Волновалась бы лучше о себе, — устало ответил Сергей, потирая грудь.  
Меня позвали из гостиной, я ушла. Бабки сидели, хитро улыбаясь себе под нос, а князь усиленно делал вид, что жениться не ему.  
— Серафима, покажи Петру Григорьевичу ту прекрасную руину в саду.  
Единственная руина в этом доме – его маменька. Моя бабушка выглядела моложе нее, Господи.  
— Пойдемте.  
Он только кивнул, послушно пошел следом. Хотелось забрести в лес, оставить его там. Он шел чуть позади, не пытался говорить, но я чувствовала голым плечом его взгляд, и поэтому молчала сама.  
Левушка, как же тоскливо без тебя и твоих записок. Царапать мысли ногтями и каждый раз вспоминать, как ты сказал, что мы еще свидимся, – кому ты тогда наврал? Я сказала бабушке, когда еще не могла ходить и поправлялась, сказала ей, что мужчины только и могут, что калечить и корчить рожи. Бабушка сказала что-то про паршивую овцу.  
— Нам не сюда? — спросил Петр Григорьевич.  
Я растерянно обернулась, увидела столбы руины. Вот же некуда деньги тратить. Мы подошли к беседке, я все еще не смотрела на князя, он не смотрел на меня. В любой момент он мог взять меня за руку, сказать то, что должен, а у меня и выхода не было. Может, у него тоже была своя тоска, а теперь ему кинули под ноги мешок с золотом. Золото было измазано в дегте, и что с ним делать? Завязался пустячный разговор, дрожащий от волнения. Прекрасный дом. Правда? На мое приданое вы сможете купить пять таких, еще и на портки останется. Жаль, что нет Его Сиятельства. Не жаль. Жаль тратить слова на такое. Как же я устала.  
— Я знаю, что Вам тяжело.  
Он такой взрослый, такой молчаливый и чужой мне, он мне не нужен. Он из тех всепонимающих, которые смотрели, как ребенок бесится, бьет тарелки. Он все знал, а если чего не знал, так это было несущественно.  
— И мне не важно, что ваше прошлое такое, какое оно есть.  
Одиссей многоумный тоже нахваливал Навсикаю вместо того, чтобы попросить пересохшей глоткой воды и поправить водоросли на причинном месте.⁴ Я помню, как Константин над этим смеялся. Я вздохнула, он взял меня за руку.  
— За нас уже все решили, Петр Григорьич. Будет вам.  
Ты меня обманул, Левушка. Не будет ничего хорошего, потому что не ты сейчас держишь меня за руку и за горло. Выцеловал ястреб курочку до последнего перышка. Князь посмотрел на меня исподлобья, я заметила, что из-под манжета мундира у него чернеют волосы на руках, и смутилась отчего-то.  
— Je vous aime.  
Запрягайте тройку! Кем будешь, миленький? Аттисом, оскопившим себя на свадебном пиру? Финеем, который не может откушать яств из-за гарпий? Может, как Иосиф-плотник отдашь свою невесту? Нет, не будешь никаким плотником, нос твой слишком ровен, голос тих, а кудри черные, как смоль, и это все, что я знаю про тебя. Будешь Протесилаем, прямиком после первой брачной ночи уйдешь от меня на войну, даже не попрощавшись.  
Чудный солнечный день в Царском Селе, ветра нет, небо чистое, как блюдо, гляди - не наглядишься, листочки мелко трепещут, что-то шумит улица, дворня, дом светится белыми окнами. А я только что отдалась с потрохами, и шла под руку с Петром Григорьевичем, которому было, кажется, недосуг обо мне думать. Левушка, ты один из многих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дурман на языке цветов означает "обман".  
1) Геродот, История, Книга пятая Терпсихора, 56  
2) Буриданов осел — о крайне нерешительном человеке, колеблющемся в выборе между двумя равносильными желаниями, двумя равноценными решениями. Выражение приписывается французскому философу-схоласту XIV в. Ж. Буридану, который доказывал, что поступки живых существ зависят не от их воли, а исключительно от внешних причин. Свою мысль он подтвердил примером осла, который должен умереть с голоду, если две охапки сена будут находиться на равном расстоянии от него, так как при абсолютной свободе воли он не сможет выбрать, какую охапку съесть первой. (tolku.com)  
3) Считается, что Владимирская икона Божией Матери написана апостолом Лукой, первым иконописцем.  
4) Одиссея, песнь шестая.


	19. Рассвет. Урок седьмой.

* * *

* * *

Кадмейская победа¹, Ваше Высочество. Ах, пардон, уже Ваше Величество. Стоило ли оно всех Ваших обмороков, Вашего раскаяния, отдающего гнильцой? Сколько слез пролили бы Вы, останься Ваш отец в живых, не меньше ли, чем пролили Вы слез за эту неделю одну? Но не мне Вас учить, мое дело помалкивать и не мешаться. Двенадцатого числа рассекла морщина переносицу, и стоит теперь ей проявиться, как можно писать именной указ. Падет, падет не один, и все из-за нее.  
— Я теперь более велик, чем Вы, потому что ничего не желаю.  
Александр потер правый глаз, поморщился в неверном свете единственного зажженного стенника. Я зевнул, не открывая рта, и он растерянно поднял взгляд на мой стон, но я помотал головой, и он снова уткнулся в письмо.  
— "Для отчаяния всегда найдется средство", — он остановился, уставился на меня. — Ты подумай!  
Все, князь Владимир, упокой Господь вашу душу, Михайлович. До конца дней своих теперь будете сидеть в Муромцеве, и вздрагивать от каждого колокольчика – не фельдъегерь ли?²  
— И не такие поступки покрывает царская мантия.³  
Александр выдохнул, поднял письмо к свече. Уже светало, и мне сильней всего хотелось вернуться домой, потому что не спавши я уже был трое суток, но Его Величеству было все равно. Всем он плакался по-разному, а меня не щадил нисколько, потому что я его слезы принимал молча.  
— И все они так, и все одинаковые, — Александр прислонился лбом к ледяному окну, горячий вздох его тут же пробежался по стеклу белым паром. — И те, кто надрывается, что спас Отечество, — папенька запрещал говорить «Отечество», помнишь? И те, кто мне указывает, что преступников наказать необходимо. Один другого краше, один другого громче. Правильно, пожалуй, Константин говорит…  
Возможно, я слишком сильно клюнул головой в полудреме, потому что он обернулся на меня, и пришлось встать по струнке. Свеча догорела, и теперь сонный полусвет вытягивал из меня последние силы.  
— Ты сегодня говорил, что тебе какой-то кошмар приснился.  
Я поднял опустевший взгляд к потолку, увидел свой затылок изнутри. Наваждение.  
— Кажется, это был не я, Ваше Величество. Я третьего дня с постели встал и больше не видал ее.  
Секунду помедлив, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, Александр рассмеялся, больше от усталости, чем от веселья.  
— Я совсем тебя замучил, князь, прости. Я теперь за каждый миг покоя цепляюсь, как утопающий за соломинку, а с тобой уж больно покойно.  
Конечно со мной покойно, я ж молчу, как рыба. Странно, что он этого до сих пор не заметил.  
— Не страшно, Ваше Величество, покорно Ваш.  
— Езжай домой, покорный. И чтобы я неделю не видал тебя, отоспись за нас двоих. Бог свидетель, я еще не скоро спать смогу.  
Вот это уже были враки, я сам вчера слышал, и даже видел, как он нахрапывать изволит. Александр кивнул, я поклонился, чуть не заснув в процессе, и вышел, наконец, из его кабинета. Утренняя темнота дворцовых просторов только холодила кости, и неуютный воздух недавних перемен еще не улегся, я не узнавал знакомого пути домой. Пушка в танце радости поскуливал, шумно дыша, боялся лаять. Перед рассветом страшнее всего, дом был погружен в вечный сон. Афанасий, полуслепой, со сморщенным носом и ненужной свечой забыл, что должен помогать мне, и смотрел, как я стягиваю мундир. Все шиворот-навыворот. Старый знакомый француз, засидевшийся в гостях, сегодня уходит. Ах, как жаль, что вы, наконец, покидаете нас, Monsieur Rassudok. Не помню, как уснул, помню только, что постель была ледяная, и Афанасий почему-то звякнул шпорой.  
Звякнула шпора, ботфорт красиво обтянул ногу, за ним другой, потопали ноги по винту вверх, понеслись низкие потолки, то ли розовые, то ли белые. Был ли гогот и говор, или спьяну все было страшней, сердце колотило жилу в горле так, что ни вдохнешь, ни выдохнешь, еще и шарф этот перетянул потроха. Страшной вспышкой ослепила белая шея, перекатывался кадык. И в гибели воробья есть свой промысел⁴, что уж тут говорить про императора?  
— Смотри-ка, Кюхельбекер, ленточников нынче, как воронья.  
Прибежал, носатый, пар изо рта не поспевает, греется на солнышке яшмовом. Как красив Летний сад сегодня, Ваше Парадоблагородие! Палки какие-то вместо деревьев торчат. А этому еще что надо?  
— Передай Им, что пользуемся хорошей погодой. Что тут такого? Прогуливаемся.  
Убежал обратно, и из темных окон сверлил чей-то немой взгляд. Окон было много, взгляд тяжелый, но немой, немой, как у иконы.  
— У, собака, чует, что загнали.  
Если при параде, так все честно, все легитимно и еще красиво, что немаловажно. Солнце почернело в один миг, стало жарко от свечей, окна на Садовую запотели. «Пьяные». Да он смеется над нами! Золото ценится за цвет, свет, легко из него делать проволоку канитель, легко придавать форму, металл божественный, и табакерки из него неплохие, тяжелые. Семь свечек горело, и мысли какие-то глупые побежали в голове.  
— Вы арестованы, Ваше Величество.  
— Какое же зло сделал он?  
Но они еще сильнее кричали: да будет распят.⁵ Побежала по виску кровь, и так стало паршиво сразу, ну прекратите, прекратите же! Нечем было дышать, там в толпе был мой сын? Смотрите вы, невиновен я в крови. Медные буквы на фасаде заскрежетали, корчась и извиваясь, застонали в ночном Петербурге, заново выстраиваясь, по желанию и воле: QUID ENIM MALI FECIT.⁶  
— Господи, да я же латыни не знаю, — пробормотал я, продрав глаза.  
Афанасий вытаращился на меня, наливая из кувшина воду в умывальник, недоуменно поднял брови. Уже наступил день, белый, как молоко, а я все спал.  
— Утро доброе, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Который час?  
— Три пополудни, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— Какое же это утро, дурень?  
Я поднялся, и понял, что не выспался совершенно. Пока я умывался, путаясь в своих волосах, Афанасий что-то гудел себе под нос. Мне бы такую радость ни с чего.  
— Вы во сне разговаривать изволили, Ваше Сиятельство.  
— А ты что, подслушивал?  
— Да я… — он смутился, протянул мне полотенце. — Пушку выпускал, а вы сказали что-то.  
— «Что-то», — передразнил я.— Хитрый, помнишь же, что я сказал. Мне кошмары снились, вот и разговаривал.  
Я стащил рубашку, Афанасий тут же отвернулся, подал мне чистую.  
— Вас три дня не было, вы же не спали совсем, Ваше Сиятельство, вот и снится Вам дрянь всякая.  
— Я спал, — упрямо пробормотал я.  
Прикорнул раз в офицерской, Ивашкин, проходя мимо, задел мои ноги, голова соскользнула с ладони, и я треснулся лицом об стол. Александр потом бросил тревожный взгляд на свежий шишак на лбу, но не больше. Второй раз я спрятался за портьерой в пустом зале, но меня разбудило хихиканье фрейлин, и я, смутившись, ушел с позором. Третий раз я заснул стоя, прямо в тот миг, как Александр пустил скупую слезу.  
— Вы меня простите, но это живодерня, а не служба, Ваше Сиятельство. Начальство ваше совсем без совести.  
Я расхохотался, вынырнул из ворота рубашки, чтобы увидеть недовольную физиономию Афанасия.  
— Радовался бы, что баклуши три дня бил сидел.  
— Мне без вас скучно, Ваше Сиятельство, — возмутился он.  
— Скучно ему! А Императорское Величество бессовестным называть весело?  
— Нет… — он отвел взгляд, перевел тему. — Ее Сиятельство сказала послать за ней, когда вы вернетесь, я послал. Верно, к обеду будут.  
— Хорошо, хорошо.  
— Вам, Ваше Сиятельство, от дурных снов надо халцедону с собой в постель брать… На лоб положить, может?  
Он подал мне галстук, но я не сразу понял, что происходит, потому что смотрел в его честные глаза, не затуманенные ни одной мыслью. Интересно, где нужно ошиваться, чтобы набраться халцедоновой мудрости?  
— Я тебе другое что на лоб положу, если не прекратишь глупости говорить.  
— Да я же… да вы же…  
Я махнул рукой, и он так и ушел, смущенный и потерянный. Надо будет извиниться перед ним, а то будет еще дерзости про меня думать, как я про свое бессовестное начальство.  
Когда мы были совсем маленькие, когда я встретил его так случайно, что будто бы по чьему-то замыслу, и когда он, нисколь не смущаясь, уехал, будто чужой, из своей семьи, тогда я еще был слугой слуги, тогда у меня была совесть и стыд. А потом маменька подвела меня к императорским внукам, и время на меня пошло войною.¹²

Чарторыйский – вот предмет интересный. Оставшиеся слезы Александр выплакал ему, а заодно еще и пяти именитым дворянам, освобождающим Россию.⁷ Больше меня никто не держал по три дня и ночи под боком, больше я был не нужен. Оставалось щеголять на парадах, разводах и прочей чепухе, которой стало только больше. Мне знакома была эта судорожная попытка убежать от самого себя, и я сочувственно посмеивался. Но раз уж его отвлекал перестук копыт и стройный град сапог, то Бог с ним, пускай отвлекается.  
Не успел я последний раз шагнуть по брусчатке, как уже еле поспевал за Александром во дворце, пытаясь запомнить его поручения, указания и напоминания, в которых то и дело звенели нотки голоса отца, его интонации и словечки, не вслушиваясь, я тут же забывал все из-за солнца, мелькавшего в окна, сбивающего все мысли. На ступеньке порога я споткнулся, чуть не упал, и Александр вздрогнул, испуганно обернулся.  
— Господи, Андрей, да что с тобой?  
— Ничего, Ваше Величество, — прокряхтел я, одергивая мундир.  
С недоверием оглядев меня с головы до ног, он пошел было вперед, но снова остановился, снова обернулся.  
— Если тебя что-то беспокоит, то скажи мне.  
Вспомнился отчего-то Саша, с его стихами и рифмами.  
— Я тебя измучил, мне совестно, так что если хочешь сказать – говори.  
Пойдем, Сашка, пострадаем, на соломе за сараем. Я закусил губу, сдерживая глупые смешки. Что-то после солдатни и тихих матюгов себе под нос не было желания откровенничать с Его Величеством. Как же глупо то, что он – император. Как мне начать смотреть на него, чтобы видеть корону, а не дождь в Павловске?  
— Все хорошо, Ваше Величество, мне грех жаловаться, — улыбнулся я. Ай, криво улыбнулся же.  
Александр вздохнул, печально опустил белые ресницы. А когда-то ведь эти ужимки на меня действовали, подумать только.  
— Знаешь, князь, иногда мне кажется, что счастливей, чем в то лето мне уже не быть.  
Это уже было просто нечестно. Дыхание у меня перехватило, удали поубавилось.  
— Все впереди, Ваше Величество.  
— Такой беззаботности уже никогда не будет.  
— А была ли беззаботность, Ваше Величество?  
Он сразу покраснел, посмотрел на меня растерянно, пятнадцатилетним мальчиком. Он сам не понимал, чего хотел от меня.  
— Может, ты и прав… Все это напускное, — улыбнулся Александр. Он протянул мне руку, я машинально пожал ее.  
— Прости меня за все, что я делал тогда и говорил.  
Прошло восемь лет, а он так и не свернул с кривой дорожки. Играть с князем Андреем так потешно, ты ему бросишь косточку, одно слово, а он сидит и любуется ей, будто она изумрудная с сапфировыми вставками. На деле же – гнилушка, зато как дешево и быстро, можно и с другими пока поиграть, от них хоть пользы больше.  
— Я давно простил Вас.  
Он так и не отпускал моей руки, и казалось, будто он и вправду раскаивается. Да ну его к черту, сжимает мне сердце почем зря, веселья ради. Не хватает ему причин для вздохов, перчинки и искры в воздухе не витает. Когда-нибудь и я так смогу, и посмотрим, кто будет класть вторую ладонь сверху, а кто заново больным взглядом будет зажигать стыдливо покрасневшие щеки.

Зимний дворец – дивное место. Ковчег, святилище язычников, храм, превращенный в конюшню. В одном его конце сидят у престола четверо, исполненных очей, болтают и болтают попусту, из кожи лезут вон, а возу все нет ходу.⁸ И видно им, как под светом семи свечей снова опускаются белые ресницы, тянется ласковая улыбка, и только. В другом конце я зажимаю по углам несчастного лакея, который разбил себе об дверной косяк губу, потому что обернулся на меня и не обернулся на дверь. Губа сегодня точно не заживет, порвется может сильнее, но от этого меньше вреда, чем от болтовни о судьбах, которые им не принадлежат и никогда не принадлежали. Всяк сверчок знай свой шесток, я не выхожу из тени пустой лестницы, спрятавшейся и спрятавшей, а пятеро пусть не выходят дальше разговоров. Чьи-то шажочки пробежали эхом, я успел увидеть только мелькнувшую тень, когда отвернулся от лакея. Он перепачкал кровью и себя и меня, и я не смог сдержать слишком громкого смеха, укатившегося, верно, до самого трона.  
Потом подловил меня Александр Николаевич⁹, по плечо мне высотой, взял тихонько под локоть железной хваткой, посмотрел в глаза лукаво.  
— Хоть бы немного стеснялись, друг мой, — скокетничал он. Я разом постарел на двадцать лет, устремил взор в пустоту, но только до тех пределов, которые были разрешены приличиями.  
— Возможно, вы правы, но я не знаю, —  
— Все вы знаете, давайте прямо. Извольте… развлечения свои перенести в другие места, — он понизил голос, наклонил меня к себе. — Их уж, слава Богу, хватает.  
— Хорошо, Ваше Высокопревосходительство, — я неучтиво высвободил руку, слишком строго посмотрел. — Я вас понял.  
Может, он не привык к такому обращению, а может он питал какие-то надежды, потому что тут же посмотрел на меня, как на кислое молоко.  
— Какой серьезный мальчик, Бог ты мой, — заметил он. — Не зря вас боятся.  
— Кто меня боится? — сболтнул я, еле сдержавшись, чтобы тут же не закрыть себе рот руками.  
— Они, они самые… — меланхолично отозвался Голицын, и нам пришлось раскланяться.  
Раскланяться пришлось, а меньшим идиотом я не стал, только смутился почем зря. Если то, что я хожу с серьезной рожей Александра пугает, то мне его просто жаль. На лице написано, белыми нитками вышита мнительность, человек, убалтывающий своим молчанием, наткнулся на немого. Поделом, поделом.

И надо бы было к лету, к сентябрю убавить пылу, но близость Москвы подсылала мне на плечо беса противоречия, и ноги сами принесли меня на Крюков канал. О, Крюков канал, место, где не отцветает мальва и белая сирень, где шишка так и падает по лестнице, где Мишель пьет все то же шампанское, а Высочество сердито ест виноград из чужих рук. Нет, руки знакомого, но не будем их тревожить, закроем дверь, нечего глядеть. Лучше сделать вид, что их здесь нет.  
— А, вернулся! Ко мне все возвращаются, — смеялся Мишель.  
— Я по приглашению, и никак иначе, — ответил я, усаживаясь напротив него.  
— Скажи еще, что по зову души!  
— Душа моя хочет совсем другого.  
Глаза у него смеются, а сам серьезен, как никогда. Душу свою оставь на улице, мерзнуть на граните, тут и без тебя столпотворение вавилонское. Спрячь у всех на виду, Лев Сергеич вышел поздороваться, но не до конца понял, что сделал, и ушел снова. Мишель прищурился на меня, выпустил струйку дыма, как запятую.  
— Ты правда адъютант императорский?  
— Здесь я – Никто. Так меня называют друзья и солдаты.  
— Знаем мы вас, адъютантов. Туда, — перст указующий в небеса. — Никак нынче не пробьешься, кроме как задницей своей. Ну, может еще мордашкой.  
— Таким меня знают чужие края и моря.¹⁰  
— Кстати о задницах. Что-то мы засиделись, журавль мой.  
Откуда взяться смущению, откуда в спальне незажженная трубка и на ковре валяется колечко с сердоликом. Я поднял его, обжегся золотом и жалостью к чужой жизни. Мишель глянул и не обрадовался.  
— А, Филька потерял, раззява. Надо Ваську послать. Васька!  
Я повертел кольцо в руках, на холодном свету, посреди бела дня. В камне лилась кровь Лонгина, который на небеса попал прикосновением¹¹, Мишель недалеко ушел от правды. Сердолик дарят, чтобы забрать чье-то сердце, увешу Александра им с ног до головы, по пять сережек в каждом ухе и по три перстня на пальце. Да отстань ты от меня, Бога ради, мне некуда больше бежать, нас губит одно и то же небо¹², палка о двух концах.  
Чужая жизнь убрана с глаз долой, можно и над своей поиздеваться. Мишель стянул с меня шарф, а дальше я уже должен был стараться сам. Я со злости душевной и голода духовного, который только становился сильнее от чревоугодия, уткнул в этот раз Мишеля лицом в подушку. Стемнело как-то быстро, а в доме не было никого, не шумела пьянка, только тишина напирала на двери.  
— Ты, журавлик, чуден, но я все никак не пойму, почему ты приходишь.  
— Первый раз я здесь оказался волей шального случая, — пожал я плечами, еще голыми. — Второй – по чужой воле, а третий раз уже по собственной.  
— Шального случая не бывает! — засмеялся Мишель. — Так было суждено.  
— Ты веришь в судьбу?  
— А ты нет? — и никак не понять, серьезен ли он. Кроме имени я ничего и не знаю, может он только в своем доме и существует.  
— Не верю.  
— Не веришь?  
Стало совсем темно, фонарей не зажгли, и света из полоски двери не лилось, только блестели от окна глаза Мишеля, похожие больше на льдинки, чем на взгляд. Он улыбнулся, и меня пробрал озноб. Со стола упала, тихо щелкнув, круглая шишка, я обернулся на Мишеля, а он прошептал мне на ухо:  
— Иди и смотри.  
Москва горела. Гудел набат, тащились по камню тяжелые шубы с золотыми листьями, тянулись святые по стенам, наступая друг другу на головы, но кто-то кинул из-под шапки Мономаха взор свирепый и беспощадный, так что теперь меня душит мундирчик вместо шубы. Вот уж добро, которого никто не просил. Народ плачет, народ ликует, но по отдельности никого из них нет, и площадь перед Успенским собором пуста, монарх машет впустую, хоть и величественно. Под крест ей нельзя, но зато по площади она проскакать может, Матрена, бабка моя всемилостивейшая, в парче и с перстнем хризолитовым, в соболях, с полумесяцами у лица, в руках за волосенки тащила голову отрезанную, швырнула ее под ноги Александру. Голова шмякнулась, прокатилась, и он брезгливо отступил. На Москву опускались те же сумерки, что и двести лет назад, и Москва горела.  
— Ну, прими!  
Александр скривил губы, уставился на Матрену. Ветер выл в колоколах, церкви тянулись вверх.  
— Не нужен?  
Она вынула саблю, брякнула тяжелыми, в самоцветах, ножнами. Нововенчанный царь не принял подарка. Знаю твои дела: ты ни холоден, ни горяч.¹³ Конь поднялся на дыбы, заржал визгливо, то ли смеялась так Матрена.  
— Получай тогда!

Москва горела, я проснулся в карете от блеснувших мимо огней. Ночи в Москве черные, иллюминация спорила с природой. Теперь можно было забыть и про Рейн, и про конституцию. Императрица не стояла на коленях. Соня взяла меня под локоть.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не дерзи и не умничай.  
Я вздохнул, махнул ей рукой. Что за дело до этого Гиппоклиду!¹⁴  
Маменька встретила нас не вставая, протягивая ручку. Соня уже сидела с платком, жаловалась ей на что-то, я делал вид, что спина моя не горит. На подушке в кресле лежала болонка, шевелила ушками в сторону Сони. Дом я помнил еще с детства, утонувший в саду, спрятанный в переулке, внутри будто бояре жили, отец его терпеть не мог. Отец опаздывал, но он, кажется, не хотел ее видеть.  
— А я в Петербург не вернусь, — веско заявила маменька. — Меня там не ждет никто, так ведь?  
Я молчал, скрестив руки, прятал глаза. Соня запротестовала, оборачиваясь на меня.  
— Ты, Соня, если хочешь, так оставайся со мной, — смягчилась маменька.  
— Хочу, — всхлипнула Соня.  
— Вот как, — сказал я.  
— Папенька хочет меня замуж отдать, — смутилась она. — А я не хочу.  
— Не хочешь – не иди, — возмутилась маменька. — Живи в Москве, со мной. Посмотри, на кого вы оба похожи! Лягушки бледные, одна кожа да кости.  
Соня снова обернулась на меня, но я ничего не сказал, только потер указательный палец, и она спохватилась. Кольцо, подаренное ей Доротеей, сдавило кожу.  
Потом я остался с маменькой один. Она стояла у окна, спиной ко мне, не шевелилась. Я побродил по гостиной, остановился перед образами. На столике лежала книжечка, три первых листа выпали.  
— Что ты, Андрей, научился хоть чему?  
— Это благодаря розгам-то?  
Она ничего не ответила, не повернулась. Я взял книжку, полистал бездумно.  
— Как я мог научиться, если вы наказали тело мое, когда оно никакой причастности ни к чему не имело?  
Я подошел к ней, заглянул в лицо. Забыв, что похож на нее, я испугался своих же глаз, смотрящих на меня.  
— И вправду, вижу, что зря все прошло. Останься и ты здесь, может и угомонился бы.  
— Я и так спокоен, — процедил я, бросил книжку в кресло к болонке.  
— Что я, при дворе не была, по-твоему? — вспылила маменька. — А ты-то, ты с малолетства там крутишься, господи! Иди в обитель, Андрей, тебе же лучше будет.  
— Государь, вообще-то, помазанник Божий, маменька. Зря я службы все нынче стоял, что ли? — усмехнулся я.  
— Иди в обитель, — твердила она.  
— Во мне нет веры.  
— Сейчас ни в ком ее нету, — она посмотрела куда-то мне за спину, дернулась вдруг. — Мушка! Фу! Священное писание грызет!  
Болонка вся скукожилась, я вытащил у нее из пасти пожеванные листы. Кого Я люблю, тех обличаю и наказываю. Итак будь ревностен и покайся.¹⁵  
— Я не пойду в обитель, даже если вы и правы, — вздохнул я. — Я не чувствую ничьей власти над собой.  
— Не чувствуешь?  
Звякнула бронзовая стрелка о циферблат, небо залило оранжевым светом.  
— Нет.  
Мать положила ладонь мне на затылок, повернула к почерневшему окну, прошипела мне в лицо:  
— Иди и смотри.

На могилу ему посадят крапиву, чтобы цвела, чтобы была обращением к потомкам. Гроб его не будет свинцовым, не разберут его на грузила рыбаки. Да даже если и разберут, не в гробу он, а в своем имени. Ах, сколько храбрости в Государыне, сколько силы, Великая! Она борется с черным невежеством, насмехается над трусами, в Царском Селе внуку привила оспу, вы подумайте! А этот бестолковый, пресмешной и нелепый, в глухой и дикой Сибири делал то же самое, ни над кем не насмехаясь. Кроткия нравом Государыня изволила палачу своему в руки отдать его, но нашлась та, которая в ночь и бурю на лодке через Неву бросилась, подкупила эту цаплю, так что в просвещенный наш век обошлось без пыток следствие.¹⁶ Кнутобойничать не дали. О, он все понимал, он понимал и то, что лучше бы народ так читал и помечал, как сделала это Великая. Подонки Ромула¹⁷ не оценили трудов его, потому что на морозе сильно мерзнут руки. Не запугивай Шешковским¹⁸, ты, мелочная в этом деле, и потуги твои выглядят смешно. Шешковским испугать можно только живых сейчас, только в этот миг. Способен ты поднять голову?  
Может, мне и недостает решительности, но и повода-то не было. Какая красивая картина, тут уж искусство смешалось с жизнью. Дрожащая худая рука со стаканом царской водки, эполеты сына остались нечищеными. Спасибо за кольцо, никогда не видал раньше берилла. А они пускай пишут, что хотят. Глупости у нас пропускаются свободно и с поклоном, атеистов боятся больше, чем язычников и сектантов.  
— Что вам еще надо знать? Надобно подождать, пока яд подействует, потом все расскажу.  
— Хорошо, не извольте беспокоиться.  
Он тяжело оперся о стол, закачался, вцепился ногтями в шею, стаскивая галстук.  
— Нет, простите. Как-то тяжело, в горле сильно першит.  
— Может вас, сударь, пригвоздить, горлом-то? Изящная сцена получится.  
Он начал задыхаться, потом закашлялся, и на рукаве сюртука заблестела черным кровь.  
— Зачем… гвоздить-то? — прохрипел он. — Говорить трудно будет.  
— А помните вы, кого еще пригвоздили? Неужто не символично?  
— Вы все перепутали, — задохнулся он, замотал головой, зацарапал шею. — Мне надо договорить.  
Я протянул ему бритву, вежливо поклонившись, сложенную. Скрюченными пальцами он схватил ее, еле открыл.  
— Поставьте точку, вас услышат.  
Он посмотрел на меня, выпрямился, поднял брови. Посмотрев на кровь на рукаве сюртука, вытер подбородок. Что ты против того, кто смеет умереть? И как он собирается пойти против природы, удивительно. Рука сразу перестала дрожать, и он нажал лезвием на горло, взорвалась кровь. Слышите вы, теперь слышите? Радищев был один.

Пауль так нервничал, вышагивал передо мной туда-сюда в своем халате, иногда посматривал искоса. В конце концов, он остановился перед столом, налил себе коньяку, опрокинул одним махом. Выпучив глаза, он выдохнул, налил еще. Я поерзал на диване, кашлянул слегка. Быстро выпив, Пауль хлопнул в ладоши, испугался тут же.  
— Я, вообще-то, хотел тебе кое-что сказать, — смущенно пробормотал он.  
— Да? А я думал, что ты меня позвал, чтобы я посмотрел, как ты коньяк хлещешь.  
— Нет, Андрей, не шути! — он поднял ладонь, останавливая меня. — И без тебя тяжко.  
Ему тяжко, видите ли. А мне пришлось на этой неделе проклясть свое существование и связать себя узами с Доротеей, и мне кажется, что родители наши поспешают со свадьбой чрезвычайно. Но это же не конец всему, не так ли?  
— Ты понимаешь, ты единственный, кому я могу все рассказать, наконец, потому что ты тот еще проказник, — трещал Пауль.  
— Проказник, — эхом отозвался я.  
— Да, не важно, — он отмахнулся. — Я намерен жениться.  
Я развел руками, покачал головой.  
— Проблема в том, что она… как бы это объяснить… Она – создание погибшее.  
— Девка с Литейной?  
Пауль замахал руками, возмущенно раздувая ноздри. Я закатил глаза.  
— Женись, Пауль, совет да любовь. Только она от тебя убежит.  
— Куда убежит? Зачем убежит? — заволновался он.  
— Сколько волка ни корми, он все равно в лес смотрит.  
— Нет, ты ее не знаешь совсем, она вовсе не волк никакой, — обиделся он. — Мы уже второй год знакомы…  
— Нет, Пауль, это ты второй год ходишь к одной и той же девке, которая с радостью берет твои деньги. Даже если она и согласна за тебя пойти, то только для того, чтобы было, кого обирать.  
— Обирать?  
— Обирать.  
— Значит, ты вот так думаешь? — раздраженно переспросил Пауль.  
— Я с особой не знаком, — пожал я плечами. — Может, она святая, и оказалась на улице от тяжелой жизни и по несправедливости судьбы.  
— Так и есть, — с жаром согласился он. Быстро подойдя, он сел рядом со мной, взял меня под локоть. — Представь себе, какой-то баловень, барич, как это бывает от безделья и дикости, обрюхатил ее и за это же и прогнал! Ребенок ее помер от чахотки, или чего-то там, а ее не брали никуда, вот и пошла, так и завязла там, не выбраться… Подумать страшно, что с людьми творится, и в наше-то время.  
Если бы я засмеялся, то Пауль, скорее всего, ударил бы меня, поэтому я закашлялся.  
— А ты небось и плакал, когда она тебе все это рассказывала?  
— Ну, мы оба плакали, — смутился он.  
— Одетые хоть плакали?  
Он фыркнул, скрестил руки, отвернулся от меня. Непроницаемая маска глупости, хоть кол на голове теши. Обзовешь дураком – оскорбишь, не обзовешь – наврешь.  
— Не злись, голубчик. Как зовут даму?  
Пауль помедлил, поковырял ноготь. Бедняга совсем сник, и даже похудел бы, если бы не любил обед больше всех женщин света вместе взятых.  
— Настенька ее зовут, — тихо ответил он, и вся трагедия и поза исчезли из его голоса, будто сошел с подмостков. — Такая это тоска, Андрей, ты себе представить не можешь. Сердце кровью обливается, я ведь могу ее оттуда вытащить, легко могу. Но все боюсь чего-то, как дурак. А время идет.  
— Вытаскивай, Пауль. Женись. Но жалость – поганый повод для любви, а для женитьбы тем более.  
Кто разрешит ему жениться на проститутке, хотел бы я знать. Уж не доктор ли Михельсон, от чьего лишь взгляда быстрее разрождаются женщины и мелкий рогатый скот? Пауль помялся, не договорил что-то, встал и налил коньяку уже нам обоим.

Про имя Доротеи можно было забыть, нет теперь никакой Доротеи. Всю жизнь она была Доротеей для всех, а сегодня стала для меня Катей. Пока расходились последние гости, самые близкие, она сидела в кресле в пустой спальне. Я заглянул внутрь, в густых голубых сумерках светилась только белая рука, бессильно свесившаяся с подлокотника. Кажется, Катерина тихо плакала, но уже по привычке и без отдачи. Теперь мне было все равно. Я подошел, положил ладонь ей на плечо, она обернулась.  
— Не плачь. Все осталось по-прежнему, нечего плакать.  
Она кивнула, положила свою ладонь на мою. Ее пальцы были горячие, в точках веснушек. Лев, кстати, смеялся до упаду, когда показывал свадебный подарок от Его Высочества. Дикий конь, белее зимы вокруг, а глаза черные, дворня хваталась за шапки и за повод, он все вставал на дыбы, ржал и храпел, взрывал снег до самой земли.  
— Рот прикройте, князь, — смеялся Лев, хлопал на морозе по бокам.  
— Это что такое? — речь вернулась ко мне, и я не преминул возмутиться.  
— Как что? Подарок от Его Высочества!  
— Его Высочество – большой original, — пробормотал я.  
— Не без этого, — довольно протянул Лев. — Да ты посмотри, посмотри! Орловский рысак, я бы за такого удавился…  
— А зовут его Сметанка¹⁹? Его Высочеству деньги некуда девать?  
Лев шутя погрозил мне пальцем.  
— Это Гаврюша. Андрей Палыч, да посмотри же поближе!  
— Благодарю покорно, — испугался я. — Я в лошадях не понимаю, только в кавалеристах.  
— Перед свадьбой-то такое говорить, — попрекнул меня Лев.  
— Не тебе меня судить. Пойдем лучше внутрь, холодно.  
Он радостно согласился, мы зашли в дом, пока мужики ругались, что-то кричали звонкими голосами.  
Катя застыла в своем испуге, не знала, что делать. Уходить или оставаться? Мы сидели, молчали, как рыбы, смотрели друг на друга, отвернувшись друг от друга. Я докурил, разогнал дым рукой. Ночь была тихая, самая тихая в моей жизни, снег и мороз все глушили, и дом застыл в ожидании чего-то. Катины украшения валялись на зеркале, точками блестели, подмигивали мне камнями гиацинта. Я взял ее за руку, она тяжело вдохнула.  
— Мне еще страшнее, чем тебе, — честно признался я.  
Она удивленно посмотрела на меня, закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Все было странным, непривычным, и я не мог понять, нравится мне эта тишина, или нет. Катя обняла меня, положила голову мне на плечо. Я боялся до нее дотронуться, и я был виноватым.  
— Андрей, это так нелепо.  
— Жизнь сама по себе нелепая, — засмеялся я.  
— Возможно это дико, но послушай, — она отстранилась, посмотрела с прищуром. — Если мы родим сына, то от нас отстанут? Отстанут же?  
— Кто? — я тут же спохватился, будто бы покраснел. — Да, но если не хочешь…  
— Нет, почему же, — она погладила мою руку, волосы у меня на затылке зашевелились. — Точно тебе будет до меня дело. А так, хоть кто-то…  
— Я не заставляю тебя, мне все равно, что там отец скажет, — замотал головой я. — Если хочешь, я уйду, я и пальцем к тебе не притронусь.  
Катя усмехнулась, взгляд ее потяжелел, налился золотом вслед за волосами. И улыбка была совсем нехорошая.  
— Ты так отнекиваешься, — бесовская сила. — Испугался?  
— Нет, я… я же о тебе думаю, — оправдался я.  
— Ты думаешь, что я боюсь?  
— А разве нет?  
— Чего мне бояться? — я не могу на нее смотреть, попробуй тут не испугайся.  
— Откуда мне знать? — возмущенно пожал плечами я и состроил из себя полного дурня.  
— Ты что, — она понизила голос, прижалась снова. — Ты не был с женщиной?  
Сказал бы я тебе с кем я был, чтобы храбрости поубавить, но неучтиво жене в первую брачную ночь рассказывать, как с пятью гвардейцами с наскока и в карьер…  
— Кажется, такие вопросы неуместны.  
Тут уж пришел ее черед хохотать, и стало понятно, что ничегошеньки я про нее не знаю, и правильно делаю, что боюсь. Жена, облеченная в солнце²⁰, взяла мои запястья, но потом положила руки мне на плечи, на щеки, на шею.  
— Думаешь, ты один здесь умный?  
— Я дурак.  
— Думаешь, у тебя бабка волку шею перегрызла, так и ты так можешь?  
— Я боюсь вида крови, — если эта кровь того, тех.  
— Ты боишься крови? — сама она, что ли, глотки грызла? Не много ли порванных хрящей?  
— Боюсь, боюсь. Роди без крови, и сейчас обойдись без крови.  
— Мужчины крови видят меньше, чем мы. А как ты воевать собрался?  
— Я не пойду воевать.  
— Крови боишься… — взгляд проникнет сквозь тучу и даже за брошенный камень.²¹  
— Да. Не заставишь меня на нее смотреть.  
Я чуял, как гончая, путающаяся в кустах, куда все это тянется, куда надо спешить. Ждал знака. Народ безмолвствовал. Вдруг Катя вздохнула, улыбнувшись, и поцеловала меня. А потом прошептала, совсем тихо, чтобы я только почувствовал:  
— Иди и смотри.

Утренняя звезда досталась Нарышкиной. Что еще надо сказать, что можно сказать? Третий раз в своей жизни я обратил внимание на Ее Величество. Ангелочки парили над детскими могилками²², чья тут была вина? Плита тяжелела над Вечным, тут вина была известна, но высовывала жало. Непонятно, откуда у Александра столько времени, и непонятно, почему при дворе в большем внимании Мария Антоновна и Жанетта Антоновна, чем роспуск освободителей России. Три года они тащили Александра, пока тот упирался ногами и руками, не смотрели на вздохи и опущенные ресницы, в горячке не видели, как любил он после толков о свободе повысить голос и вдруг сталью воли запретить, не одобрить, забыть.  
Со мной было все то же. Катя, словно так и должно быть, была беременная, не хотела быть в Петербурге, не хотела того, сего, даже Александр не казался капризным после нее. Лето выдалось суетным, война, еще что-то… Я ждал ноября, носил часы с топазом в крышке. Хотелось растолстеть, неизвестно откуда получить генеральский чин, и уехать крутить варенье в Гатчину, пить настойки ягодные. Вместо этого мы снова жили в ненавистном Царском Селе, открытым домом, от вздохов, лент, приседаний и поклонов кружилась голова. Дайте мне старость. Либо верните мою юность, когда мне было с кем сравнивать рассвет. Верните хотя бы прошлый год, когда еще не была загублена чужая юность, которая нынче гнила первоцветом.  
Лев, тогда носившийся с высунутым языком по поручениям Высочества, забегал ко мне, жаловался на больные ноги, больное сердце. Соню его визиты возмущали, она все перебирала сплетни. День тот зацепился, словно репейник за одежду.  
— Не многовато ли будет объектов воздыхания? — горько усмехнулся я.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — мрачно ответил Лев, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
Полностью вымокший, он сидел в жилете, в чулках, перед печкой, чуть не обняв ее, как любовницу. Солнце, показавшись совсем ненадолго, снова зашло, ветки стучали в окна, как непрошеные гости.  
— Я не понимаю, потому что ты ничего не рассказываешь, — сварливо возразил я. Пушка грустно что-то проворчал во сне, я почесал его за ухом.  
— Хорошо, нужны тебе чужие секреты?  
— Если только осторожно. Да и кому мне их выдавать?  
— Софье Павловне, Боже упаси! — крикнул Лев, сам же зажал себе рот. — От нее ничего не скрыть, она как нимфа Эхо, ты уж прости.  
— Ничего, — кивнул я.  
— Я о чем начал-то… — он встал, прижался к печке всей спиной. — Ах, точно. Его Высочество, м-да.  
И он замолчал, снова погрузившись в себя. Забыв про меня, он хмурился, поджимал губы своим мыслям.  
— Чем кончится, кошмар, — на одном дыхании прошептал он.  
— Крайне интересно вышло, Лев Сергеич, благодарю покорно за рассказ.  
— Да нет же, погоди! — он нахмурился снова, уставился себе под ноги, спрятал руки за спиной, покачиваясь. — Нет нужды тебе рассказывать, какие Императорские особы увлекающиеся натуры, ведь так?  
— Прямо к делу, позволь.  
Раздраженно вздохнув, он все-таки продолжил:  
— Девицу-то эту, в общем… Его Высочество встретил давеча, и вбил себе в голову, что воспылал, понимаешь.  
— И что с того? — предание не ново.  
— Девице от роду маловато лет, чтобы становиться фавориткой, — понизил голос Лев.  
— Но достаточно, чтобы ты весь вымок под дождем, — съязвил я.  
— Тебе легко смеяться, — обиделся он.  
История историй, графиня бросилась потом в воду, решив, видимо, что недостаточно о ней судачат. Зимой Лев, с тенью под глазами, зашел ко мне посреди ночи, когда уже все спали, потребовал у Афанасия водки.  
Невольно я вспомнил о графине и в это лето, когда Соня за обедом рассказывала, что беременна фаворитка Его Высочества. Катя тревожно посмотрела на меня, поправила платок на плечах.  
— Давай не будем, сестрица. Подобные дела нас не касаются, — я улыбнулся так, чтобы Соня вилкой подавилась, но она все болтала.  
— Вы, между прочим, многое пропустили, пока сидели здесь. Мы с папенькой видели мсье Гарнерена.²³  
— Про него нам и без тебя все уши прожужжали, спасибо, — проворчал я.  
Соня хмыкнула, переглянулась с Катей. Ах, Андрей верно не в настроении, ну ничего, сейчас он уйдет отшельником в кабинет и перестанет портить погоду своей унылой физиономией.  
Пропустили мы и вправду многое, но на столетие города меня клещами вытащили в Петербург. Церемониальный марш, перья, золото, талии перетянуты так, что потроха из ушей ползут, а впереди верхом едет Александр, и плачет, или смеется, его не понять. Снова город в огнях, всеобщая радость на пустом месте. Но я и вправду устал, и все мне опротивело и осточертело. А ведь совсем недавно осуждал Александра за то, что он сам подхлестывает, высекает искру из ничего, из призраков и фантазий. Но пока звенели бокалами, улыбались одинаковыми улыбками, говорили одним голосом на всех, трепетали складками платьев, я был чужим там. И я ушел.  
Где-то вдалеке нарастал гром, клубами сверкали тучи. Не то, чтобы я никогда не ходил по пустым и темным залам, но сегодня я точно не встретил бы никого. Бесконечно идти и идти, пусть потолки вырастают и бесшумно исчезают в темноте, все равно я не различал ни единого лица, кроме тех, что смотрели с холстов. Вы видели эти глаза? Он всегда смотрят одинаково, и короли, и автопортреты, и головки, и вояки, и проститутки. Но мне тяжело. Зал замкнулся дверью, за дверью галерея, а в конце ее стояла графиня, крутила пальцем локон.  
— Разве можно вам быть здесь?  
— А разве я здесь? — скокетничала она.  
— Странный способ завязать беседу, — укорил ее я, и мы пошли вместе.  
В золотом зале время скрипнуло, застыло. Мы не решились заходить туда, но в просвете дверей она взяла меня за локоть, показала пальцем в толпу.  
— Вон, смотрите, вот он. В черном мундире.  
Среди блеска и мерцания, среди воздушности и нежности шлейфов, среди кудрей, мрамора и белой лепнины стоял спиной к нам офицер в артиллерийском мундире, в грязи и с черным от копоти лицом.  
— Увы, я не могу вам верить. На вас нет креста.  
— Есть крест! — вспыхнула она, разжала ладонь. В ее собственной крови утопали ласточкины хвосты.  
— Это не тот, — мягко возразил я.  
— Не тот – это ваш Алексашка сейчас, — передразнила она меня.  
— Для вас эти слова ничего не значат. Для вас его имя ничего не значит.  
— Сам себе придумал нездоровье, еще в расцвете бодрости и сил²⁴, — засмеялась графиня, побежала от меня, пританцовывая.  
— Кто бы говорил…  
— А меня! А меня это веселит! — кружилась она, не смотрела на меня. — Мне добавляет сил, мне интересно, что будет дальше, а вы – лучина, бледная немощь.  
Вдруг все зашевелилось, дворец застонал, загудел, и мелко задрожал, ночь отступила, и рассвет захолодил в окна, словно поменяли в кукольном театре печальный бумажный месяц на печальное бумажное солнце. Графиня остановилась, растерянно на меня обернулась. Я пожал плечами.  
— Сплошная маета.  
— Все скоро кончится.

Гром каким-то образом перерос в лязг оружия, во взгляды старых ворчунов и марши, марши по осенней распутице, кровищу, и золотых пчел, блестевших на мантии. А еще одинокая фигурка во рву, вот стоит, а вот упала.²⁵ Добрые императрицы прослезились, а Константин в бешенстве.²⁶ Мне глубоко плевать, но черный к лицу многим, и при дворе некоторые упивались трауром. Лодку с покойником клали на сани, впрягали неосвоенных коней, и отпускали в новую жизнь, в неизвестное путешествие.²⁷ Бабку мою так и похоронили, вот она и терзается, неприкаянная, никак новую жизнь закончить не может, лезет не в свои дела.  
— Последний остался, поторапливайся, — хрипела она у меня за спиной.  
— Где мне его найти, хотел бы я знать, — повернулся я, но она уже исчезла.  
Кавалергард у двери покосился на меня, и я поспешно ушел по зову Государеву в зеленый кабинет. Александр писал, наверняка, очередной шедевр эпистолярного жанра своей Марии Антоновне, упиваясь вином ее блудодеяния.²⁸ Впрочем, я погорячился, вдруг доставлять придется мне, а женщины, как известно, читают мысли несчастных.  
— Слышал, князь, вести о нашем корсиканском друге? — усмехнулся он.  
Не поверив своим ушам, я просто кивнул, смутившись. Ядом слов его можно было отравить целую армию, не говоря ничего о изогнутой брови и нервному почерку, которым он заканчивал письмо.  
— Вестей много, впору и запутаться, Ваше Величество.  
— Его Императорское Величество позволяет себе совершать необдуманные шаги, — еле сдерживался Александр.  
Я не на шутку перепугался, переносицу его рассекла морщина. На моем месте русский император поступил бы точно так, если бы знал, что убийцы Павла I.²⁹ Дальше можно и не знать, можно и не читать. Научившись убивать, он не остановится, ужалит, будет шагать нога в ногу с отравленным, последние шаги пройдет бок о бок, преданно заглядывая в глаза, чтобы потом сожрать, уничтожить, убить, заморить.  
— Нет, — замотал головой я. — Пожалуйста, только не он.  
В приемной раздался женский хриплый смех, и без того раздраженный Александр поднялся, зверски скрипнув стулом.  
— Не стоило мне так говорить, — вздохнул он, отвернувшись к окну. Очередной бесцветный день, серая площадь блестит от дождя, как селедка. — Это между нами, я надеюсь?  
— Я нем, как могила, Ваше Величество, — подобострастно ответил я, словно шут гороховый, скоморох.  
Но такое оскорбление! После же этого как не надуть и Юпитеру губы!³⁰ А может, это все из-за войны? Из-за смертей? Или одной смерти? Что-то неладно в королевстве. Я повертел пуговицу мундира, которая держалась на последней нитке. Армия щеголяет косицами и бакенбардами, балом правит Аракчеев. Где-то он может быть прав, но пока что все сбывается. Как может он любить это страшилище, это существо, преданное лести, в глазах его нету цвета, он стар и некрасив, за что любить его? За что зверь любит того, у кого исцелилась смертельная рана? Я был в отчаянии, я испил чашу гнева его, принял на правую руку число³¹, лишь бы снова быть ближе. Не подпущу никого, режьте меня живьем.  
Александр взял письмо, сложил лист пополам, повертел его в нерешительности. Я открыл дверь, письмо отвез ездовой. Бедный, бедный Александр. Он подошел ко мне, взял за плечи.  
— Андрей.  
— Да, Ваше Величество?  
— Тебе и дела нет никакого до всего мирского, друг мой.  
— Я в последнее время был немного растерян, прошу прощения.  
— Нет, это правильно, правильно, — тихо ответил он, отпустил меня. — Елизавета Алексеевна тоже не любит шума… И прочего.  
— Не имел возможности беседовать с Ее Величеством о сим предмете, но уверен, что нелюбовь эта обоснованна и справедлива.  
Получай, что скажешь на это? Солнце остановил словом.³² Рот его скривился ровно настолько, чтобы я понял, что он обиделся.  
— М-да… — замялся он. — Но мирское волнует. Хотя знаешь, из-за отца, и его экстазов я долго не задумывался о том, о чем следовало бы.  
Приехали, здравствуйте, мил человек, следующая остановка Гатчина Варшавская. Коннетабль Ваш разрушен³³, не извольте гневаться, Вы же знаете, я к Вам со всей своей низкой душонкой.  
— Я задумывался, Ваше Величество, — наконец ответил я.  
— Да? А я уже начал думать, что ты какой-нибудь вольтерьянец, или что-то вроде этого… Сам понимаешь отчего.  
Одно другому не мешает, я же люблю ближнего своего? Я бы даже сказал ближайшего, побыстрейшего и случайнейшего. Все, мерзости.  
— Я задумался и копался в измышлениях чужих только для того, чтобы ни к чему не прийти. Такие вещи сами настигают, со временем, Ваше Величество. По моему скромному мнению, конечно.  
— Ты говоришь мои мысли, — засмеялся Александр. — Не наивно ли вечно ждать знака? Так всю жизнь и промаюсь в мелочах, а когда думать о душе? Впрочем, лучше я буду донимать этим Александра Николаевича, не бери в голову.  
Ждал один всю жизнь знака, пока ему на голову книжка не свалилась.  
— Но, вы знаете… В Москве моя мать советовала мне уйти в скит, посыпать голову пеплом.  
— Все чаще и чаще я мечтаю о подобном, — лицо его потемнело, он смотрел мимо меня.  
— Не оставляйте свое стадо, Ваше Величество.  
— Визита пастыря в ближайшее время ожидать?  
Забили разом все часы, затрещали цепи заводов, маятники скорчились в агонии, скрежетнув в последний раз. Мне хотелось плакать, рвать на себе волосы в последнем отчаянии.  
— Останьтесь хоть вы со мной, как же так, Ваше Величество?!  
— А ты, ты пойдешь со мной?  
— Если возьмете, Ваше Величество.  
Я моргнул, за спиной Александра Павел завел каминные часики, улыбнулся мне лукаво, и щелкнул по стрелке. Наваждение. Зачем вы отняли его у меня.  
— Тогда иди, Андрей. Иди и смотри.³⁴

Дитя ноября, с глазами не от мира сего, видение мира скоро исчезнет, и глаза потемнеют. Красный, тонкокожий, похожий круглым личиком больше на котенка, чем на моего сына. Федя, и это имя теперь будет для меня что-то значить, а четырнадцатое ноября на сердце останется печатью. Но можно ли верить теперь хоть чему-то.  
Как же плакала Соня, когда сошелся металл над нашими головами, когда сплавились три короны. Только вот от первой достался электрум, от второй один хризопраз, а из нашей выколотили, выковыряли и украли двадцать пять тысяч бриллиантов.³⁵ Сентябрь еще дарил последний жар, когда мы уехали. Катя, с рыжим Федькой на руках, белой фарфоровой куклой светилась в окне, один раз махнула мне рукой, сказала ему что-то, заглядывая в лицо, и только из-за этого я готов был бросить все, бросить последние десять лет. Что-то сжалось, то ли легкие, то ли сердце, все поблизости и связано.  
Чудовище обло³⁶, ползало по Европе, движение, жизнь, ведущая к смерти, бывает ли другая? Но сейчас не об этом, сейчас только о том, что в армии ни у кого головы на плечах нет, и с какой радостью мы будем драться за австрийских трясунов и голубые глаза. Взбудораженные, румяные юнцы, лишь бы опробовать саблю, лишь бы слава и счастье. Отхватите пулю, голубчики, и повезут вас в дощатом гробу к вашим Машенькам и Настенькам.  
Немецкие деревеньки, название на пол-листа, а на деле два дома и церковь, в грязи так сытно и покойно хрюкали свиньи, что казалось – вот она, истина, воля, лежи и смотри на небо, всяко интересней, чем на свитских капризных офицеришек в телячьих перчатках. Сам-то я кто? Я – самый брезгливый, перчатки самые тонкие, перья в небеса грозят, конь белый, такого грех по лужам пускать, на такого оборачиваются. Константин еще был в пути, без Льва, признаться, было тоскливо. Пауль, чем ближе оказывался к земле предков, тем сильнее напивался, и врач ехал в повозке вместе с ранеными.  
Чего-то ждала душа, свежего воздуха и неожиданности, серьезности и легкости жизни. Но поля, поля, грязь и изморозь, сено на полу, бессчетные ряды солдат, с красными лицами, все как один курносые и скуластые, топают и топают по дорогам. Ничего не думается, только смотрю по сторонам, и говорить ни с кем не хочется. Мне не грозят пули, только разочарование.  
В Пулавах Александра обхаживал истосковавшийся Чарторыйский, но Государь что-то возомнил себе и остался непроницаем, невозмутим, а в Берлине так извертелся, что потревожил дух Старого Фрица. Я говорил по-немецки так, что лучше бы молчал, поэтому не блистал рядом с Императором ни слухом ни духом. Где-то там, в таких же полях с жиденькими кустами, с вечным утром и туманом, стелющимся по солнечным лучам, был Бонапарт, и каждый раз, как я вспоминал это, становилось тускло и бессмысленно на душе.  
Плоть печалила, но трубы не уставали визжать и петь.³⁷ Взревели сигналы к атаке под Ульмом, и сделались град и огонь, смешанные с кровью, и пали на землю, и Мак сдался с тридцатью тысячами, и вошел Наполеон в Вену. Вострубили у реки Энс, и гора, пылающая огнем, низверглась в море, и третья часть моря сделалась кровью, и взорвался мост через реку, и стояли против Мюрата и Удино. В неразберихе у монастыря Святого Флориана раздался звук трубы, и упала с неба большая звезда, называемая полынью, и пала на третью часть рек, и бригада Штрика дала отступить флангу, не тревожась о французах. При Амштеттене настигли Багратиона протяжные трубы кавалерии Мюрата, и поражена была третья часть солнца и третья часть луны и третья часть звезд, так, что затмилась третья часть их, и отступил арьергард, только для того, чтобы праздновал свою ярость Милорадович. У Санкт-Пельтена заиграл венгерский гусар на глиняной свистульке, и упала с неба звезда, отворившая кладязь бездны, и вышел дым из кладязи, и вышла из дыма саранча, и лениво постреляли друг в друга в потемках сорвиголовы, и убит был один мариупольский гусар. Влетел в рассветный Вишау авангард Багратиона под пенье труб, и освобождены были четыре Ангела, приготовленные на час и день, месяц и год, для того, чтобы умертвить третью часть людей, и гнали несчастных французов восемнадцать верст, покуда не выгнали и из Раусница.  
Еще в Ольмюце я встретил Льва, лихорадочного, растерянного, в ожидании чего-то. Его Высочество пожал мне руку, и добрых полчаса сотрясал воздух Моравии ругательствами в адрес происходящего, вся вселенная вторила ему.  
— Что, князь, прошел боевое крещение? — спросил Лев, когда Константину наскучило мое общество, и он ушел.  
— Так, просвистело ядрышко над головой да саблю пару раз подержал.  
— Благородная служба, ничего не скажешь, — поник он.  
— Это все мелочи, генерального сражения еще не было.  
— Толку нам от этого генерального сражения, как от козла молока, — огрызнулся Лев. — Воюем за чужое «данке шон», которое не то что в карман не положишь, так и не услышишь даже.  
— Зачем же ты поехал, друг мой?  
— За Его Высочеством.  
— Зря, Лев Сергеич, зря. Я бы остался, чем ноги студить.  
— У меня больше нет ничего и никого, — ответил он, еле шевеля бледными губами. — Я сам себе-то не нужен.  
Девятнадцатого числа мы, наконец, всем скопищем подошли к Аустерлицу. Ночью я поехал в лагерь в поисках Пауля, но безнадежно замерзнув и заплутав в зимней темноте наткнулся на Мишеля. Рядом жгли костер, а он стоял, укутавшись в шинель, весь подбоченившись, с вечной странной улыбкой, держал за повод лошадь какого-то гусара. Я сначала стушевался, закрыл лицо воротом плаща, но он увидел меня.  
— Вот уж встреча! — расхохотался он.  
— Чудная встреча, — согласился я, подъехав поближе. Сидевшие у костра обернулись было на мои аксельбанты, но не смогли побороть тепла и веселья горевшей крови. — Я даже рад, что увидел вас так далеко от Петербурга.  
— Ах, даже так?  
— Меня уже начало грызть подозрение, что вы лишь бесплотный гений Крюкова канала.  
Мишель снова рассмеялся, потянув повод. Гусар смотрел на меня, поблескивая тяжелым взглядом.  
— Слыхал, голубчик? — кивнул ему Мишель. — Я – бесплотный гений.  
— Скорее пропитая нимфа, — глухо отозвался тот. — Я поеду, Мишель.  
— Езжай, куда хочешь, — бросил он повод, похлопав лошадь гусара по шее. — Дай Бог, увидимся завтра.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул тот. — Доброй ночи.  
Он кивнул мне, и повернул лошадь прочь, к другим кострам, рассыпанным вокруг. Мишель проводил его взглядом, снова весело повернулся ко мне. Разговор за костром затих, только кокетливо забрякали бокалы.  
— Не обессудьте, но и мне пора, — поспешно сказал я. — Может, еще удастся поспать.  
Ничего не ответив, Мишель посмеялся себе под нос, и мы раскланялись. Тревога разлилась, зажгла и завыла, и не было чувства поганей, чем это. Меня словно ткнули носом в чужой гроб, братскую могилу, положили покойника на свадебный стол, memento mori, infinitum nihil. Очнувшись, я увидел шутки, смех и болтовню, плоть и кровь, жизнь, какой она была, есть и будет, в этих помятых, штопаных мундирах, в шинели и темных кудрях, в смешках и замерзшем носу, в чьих-то руках, протянутых к костру. А завтра ничего не станет. Пока я тащился мимо палаток, огней, и бивачного дыма, я был совсем не там, зрение мое сковал бескрайний страх, только холод и темнота, то и дело вскипающая желтым пламенем. Не помню, как добрался до квартир, с негнущимися ногами и бесчувственными руками, оледенев изнутри, целиком превратившись в свое тело, трусливо дрожащее. Кажется, я плакал, задыхаясь, как обиженный ребенок, но я точно не спал, и я не запомнил ночи.

Клубы черного дыма затмением пробежали и открыли белесое солнце. Наступил рассвет, и в безразличную тишину неба вмешалась канонада, лязг палашей и сабель, дробь копыт по ледяной земле, в тени и тумане, на слепящем солнце в кирасах и касках, шнурах, вмешались в тишину взрывы и свист, ничем не сдерживаемые крики, кровь, кровь и снова кровь, но кровь чужая, что мне до нее. Я сказал, мне сказали, что все кончится с рассветом, и каждое утро я ждал, что встреча, наконец, случится. Но ничего не происходило.  
С приказом, уже ничего не изменившим бы, я продирался куда-то среди озер, еле успевая повернуть коня, успокоить его бешенство, глубоко внутри безразличный ко всему, что происходило вокруг. Убивайте друг друга, Бога ради. Я видел ядро, но не понял, откуда доносился свист, и вот земля уже взорвалась, фейерверком понеслась в небо, а Гаврюша заскулил, как собака, и Аустерлиц исчез в полной тишине.  
Я закрыл глаза.  
— Андрей, ты еще здесь?  
— Простите, Ваше Высочество, замечтался.  
Какие голоса, сладкие, знакомые, слишком серьезные и смешные. Верните меня туда. Пруд в мелкой ряби, заросший парк и белеющая колоннада. По-детски пухлые руки со взрослыми перстнями, и такие печальные мысли среди беззаботности. Она была, была, я чувствую ее. Чувствую и сейчас! Но все тщета, все уносится прочь. Мое плечо грубо трясут, и я открываю глаза.  
— Ну, слава тебе Господи!  
— Чего, живой?  
— Живой, живой.

Холодно, как зимой, и даже не пошутишь, что не май месяц, потому что как раз, блять, май. Полумертвый помоечный город, в пятом часу утра вцепился мне в голые лодыжки. Шагай себе, шагай и шагай, метро еще не скоро откроют, а если остановишься – блеванешь. Ну, что так грубо, можно же остановиться на мосту. А можно блевать в Неву? Наверное, нет, ветер же, мост запачкаешь. Кандыбай отсюда, наслаждайся лимонным рассветным солнышком, и старайся не думать о том, что делать дальше будешь. Кандыбаю, наслаждаюсь, не восьмерю.  
Но он зря со мной так грубо, даже бесчестно, я ведь не давал повода, может, я не понял чего-то, как обычно. А Невский, в принципе, хорош, когда солнце вот так, и машины водой поливают. Каланча, оказывается, не прямоугольная? Или это я еще не протрезвел. Бесит меня этот отель, назарабатывают своих диких денег, а я таких машин даже на картинках не видел. В тени еще холоднее. Сейчас икну. Главное это сделать аккуратно, а не то будет, как с чихом во время диареи.  
— Привет, Саня!  
Пушкин молчал, махал рукой, мол, поди от меня прочь, мне не нравится запах водочного перегара! Ну не нравится, так и молчал бы! А я человек честный, знаете ли, — нет, точно не протрезвел, это что за дядя Сидор Пидор из соседней квартиры? Если я сейчас выклянчу у вот того типа сигарету… нет, не выклянчу, он какой-то слишком модный. Плиты такие большие, еще и лежат криво, я раз пять споткнулся. Были бы наушники, во мне бы такие бездны открылись похмельные! Но иду, молча слушаю, а что слушаю? Я только вижу, машины уже прислушались, а людей нет пока еще.  
От домов тень такая беспощадная, холодная. У меня что, кофта сырая? Ну еб твою же мать, и я так по улице иду. «Штолле», сука, каждый раз смешно. И все равно грубо, не заслужил я. Какие-то свои заморочки на меня проецирует, а у меня тоже, может, заморочек хватает. Голова несется впереди ног, в физическом и не физическом смысле.  
Чем тебе Леонид Федоров не демиург? Деми Мур. У него тоже заморочки, он серьезный такой, вот это вот, Безондерс³⁸, про Франциска³⁹ хорошо так, сосенки мимо неслись, окно почему-то запотело, цветок Андреем зовут. А в школе тогда им кто был? У каждой второй блядюги с претензией на извилины это Ван Гог, буква «ять», и какой-нибудь сериал. Но они-то! В школе, наверное, Васильев. Федор или Александр⁴⁰? Ну это уже вопрос с подвохом, не хочу притворяться. Все кругом притворяются, а ты не можешь. Нет, не могут все кругом притворяться, это же кошмар какой-то. Какого же тогда черта вот эти рисунки корявые? Напрягай извилины, блядюга без претензий, тоже мне, вшивый интеллектуал. Вот кто архитектор, а, а? Завались тогда. Что-то там было, у Караваджо такое. «Невежественные живописцы сочтут хорошими тех, которые невежественны так же, как и они сами».⁴¹ Парик сорван! Как выпендриваться-то теперь… А оно надо, выпендриваться? Все, Кленовая.  
Я пришел к замку, сияющему в первом петербургском рассвете. Фасад приглашал, звал и тянул к себе, и я не стал сопротивляться, отринул Создателя, забыл свое имя. Прими меня, прошу тебя, допусти к руке. Крест был тот, признаю, просто пусти меня. Помощь Бедным и Страждущим, я что, не страждущий? Не беден я?⁴² Единственное, что было там, и то отнял, превратил в пустышку, символ. А мне нужен человек. Я прошел по каменному мостику, плюнул горькой похмельной харчой в зеленую воду рва. За решеткой ворот охранник в синей форме меланхолично наблюдал за мной.  
— Музей закрыт, — голосом фригидной продавщицы сказал он.  
Я пожал плечами, огляделся, засунул руки в слишком узкие карманы. Глядя себе под ноги, я подошел к решетке вплотную.  
— Ты дурак? — спросил он, — Наркоман?  
Вот же мешает, будто ему платят. А, ему платят. Пусти меня, говорю!  
Прощаю, искренне прощаю его за то, что накурился вчера без меня, наговорил всякого, снова свалил в свой загород проклятый, и вообще что-то странное происходит. А я ведь к нему честно, как умею. Не держу зла, благодарен за день нынешний и грядущий, за солнце в небе и волны в Неве, благодарю за надзор и присмотр, за отеческую заботу, за чувство юмора, за все, чем обязан. Я не знаю, как еще душу вывернуть, хватит меня мучить.  
Хорошо, я поговорю с ним в следующий раз. Я развернулся, пошел к Фонтанке. Спину мою настойчиво прожигал немой взгляд. Я не обижаюсь. В конце концов, рассвет обещал мне только встречу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)То же самое, что и Пиррова победа, т.е. победа, доставшаяся слишком большой ценой.  
2)Яшвиль был удален в свое имение в селе Муромцеве, с воспрещением появляться в столицах, и из-за всех его похождений в молодости он в старости страдал манией преследования.  
3)Цитаты из письма князя Владимира Михайловича Яшвиля Александру, писанного после убийства Павла, в котором он принимал участие.  
4)Гамлет, акт V, сцена 2.  
5)Евангелие от Матфея, 27:24. Обращение Понтия Пилата к толпе, требующей распятия Христа.  
6)"Какое же зло сделал он?", Евангелие от Матфея, 27:23  
7)Прочитайте первые буквы. Прямая цитата из «Императора Александра I» великого князя Николая Михайловича.  
8)И. А. Крылов, «Лебедь, Щука и Рак»  
9)Александр Николаевич Голицын – знаменитый шалун времен правления Александра, занимал кучу важных должностей, в том числе был обер-прокурором Святейшего Синода, был близким другом Александра I.  
10)Н.Тихонов, «Лоуренс»  
11)Римский воин, проткнувший копьем бок распятого Христа, канонизирован как мученик.  
12)Шекспир, Сонет 15  
13)Откровение Иоанна Богослова, 3:15  
14)Геродот, История. Книга VI, Эрато, 129  
15)Откровение Иоанна Богослова, 3:19  
16)Екатерина Александровна Рубановская, сестра жены Радищева, в ночь его ареста собрала все семейные драгоценности, совершила вот это вышеописанное, чтобы попасть в Петропавловскую крепость и подкупить Шешковского, о котором речь пойдет ниже.  
17)Письмо Цицерона Аттику, о Катоне: «Ведь я люблю нашего Катона не меньше, чем ты, а между тем он, с наилучшими намерениями и со своей высокой добросовестностью, иногда наносит государству вред. Он высказывается так, словно находится в «государстве» Платона, а не среди подонков Ромула».  
Марк Порций Катон Младший — древнеримский политический деятель, принципиальный противник Цезаря и видный философ-стоик.  
18)С. И. Шешковский, начальник Тайной Канцелярии, палач «кроткия нравом Екатерины», был известен тем, что во время допросов с пристрастием собственноручно избивал и сек особ исключительно знатного происхождения.  
19)Знаменитая Орловская порода лошадей, выведенная графом А. Г. Орловым, Сметанка – арабский жеребец, основатель породы.  
20)Образ из Откровения Иоанна Богослова.  
21)Перевранный Апулей, Флориды.  
22)«Над останками великих княжон Марии и Елизаветы, дочерей императора Александра I, виднеются два ангела, вылитые из серебра. Они представлены парящими над урнами с венцом и трубою в руках». М. И. Пыляев, «Старый Петербург»  
23)Жак Гарнерен – французский воздухоплаватель, в июне 1803 года в Санкт-Петербурге совершил первый в России полет на воздушном шаре.  
24)Шекспир, Сонет 118  
25)Казнь герцога Энгиенского произошла во рву Венсенского замка, по приказу пересравшегося Наполеона.  
26)Из письма Жозефа де Местра, посланника Сардинии.  
27)«У Арийских народов было в обычае спускать труп на лодках, или на плотике по воде.<...> В зимнее время те же племена, зашедшие на север, не могли по воде спускать покойников, а потому и обычай стал другой: там запрягали в сани неосвоенных коней, или оленей и, положив на них лодку с покойником, или просто покойника, спроваживали его таким образом в неизвестную даль, в неизвестную новую жизнь...» М. Забылин, «Русский народ»  
28)Образ города Вавилона как блудницы Вавилонской, Откровение Иоанна Богослова, 6:2  
29)«… собирались для исполнения своего замысла на одном переходе от границ России, не поспешил ли бы он схватить их и сохранить жизнь, ему драгоценную?» – ответная нота Наполеона на протест Александра I против казни герцога Энгиенского.  
30)Гораций, Сатиры, 20  
31)Откровение Иоанна Богослова, 13:16  
32)Н. С. Гумилев, «Слово»  
33)Коннетабль – обелиск в Гатчине, был разрушен до основания ударом молнии в 1881 г.  
34)В Откровении Иоанна Богослова слова «иди и смотри» говорят животные, стоящие у престола Божия. Я решила совместить эти слова и образ четырех всадников Апокалипсиса, потому что могу.  
35)Электрум – сплав золота и серебра, назывался «золотом дураков», содержание золота – примерно 50%. Хризопраз – полудрагоценный камень, был в короне Фридриха II, 25 000 человек – потери России в Войне третьей коалиции(если верить Википедии).  
36)Эпиграф к «Путешествию из Петербурга в Москву» Радищева, цитата из «Тилемахиды» Тредиаковского.  
37)Образ трубящих ангелов, шести труб, разрушения мира – Откровение Иоанна Богослова, 8.  
38)Альбом Леонида Федорова и Владимира Волкова, вышедший в 2005 г. Песни на стихи А. Введенского.  
39)Леонид Федоров, Владимир Волков – Франциск, Таял, 2005 г.  
40)Федор Васильев – русский живописец-пейзажист. Александр Васильев – лидер Сплин.  
41)Из протокола допроса Микеланджело Меризи да Караваджо, 1603г.  
42)«Защита Веры и Помощь Бедным и Страждущим» – девиз Мальтийского ордена, гроссмейстером которого был Павел I.


	20. Оттепель. Урок седьмой.

* * *

* * *

У меня над ухом гудел его голос, но я совсем не слушал, что он говорил. А даже когда и пытался, то мысли сами убегали куда-то прочь, не задерживаясь. Тут я понял, что не сбеги я тогда посреди ночи, очертя голову, то ничего не началось бы, ничего не произошло бы. Но все это хождения вокруг да около. Со всех сторон давили тысячи, миллионы чужих жизней, неутомимо и неосязаемо, но я прожил их все, и на собственную сил уже не оставалось. Что может быть нового. Я не чувствовал ни усталых ног, ни сна, ни голоса отца, не видел тусклого света из столовой. На глаза, на череп изнутри давили жизни, давило знание, появившееся из ниоткуда.  
— Сударь, вы еще с нами?  
Я замычал, прикрыл глаза ладонью. Отец вздохнул, поерзал что-то.  
— Ты спишь?  
— Засыпаю, но читайте, читайте.  
Так даже легче засыпать. Ах, отец, отец, отец.  
Я сказал ему раз, что если не хочет, то и не надо. Но оставить это просто так морочить мне голову не смог. Потом выкупался, потому что день стоял жаркий, над самой землей, звенел кузнечиками и пылью, я катался верхом, взмок, хотя уже солнце садилось. Отец сидел на песчаном бережку один, хмурился над книгой. Слово, еще слово, я сел рядом, кое-как одевшись. Сел так близко, что с моих волос капало на страницы, но он все делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Речка где-то недалеко шумела порогами, трезвонили разморенные птицы, шея отца протянулась над рубашкой, белая. А я был уже смугл, хоть мы и приехали вместе. Что я мог поделать? Чего хочется мне, то должен хотеть и он. Конь, лениво привязанный к ветке, вдруг всхрапнул, забил копытом.  
— Напоил бы ты его, — сказал отец, не оборачиваясь.  
— Уже поил, — растерянно ответил я, уставившись на его затылок.  
Он перевернул страницу, почесал подбородок. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, я повис на нем, оставил, наверное, синяк на шее. Он поднялся, выругался на меня, и зря.  
— Надоел! — кажется, он кричал на меня второй раз в жизни. — Что тебя, что Истомина в детстве недопороли.  
Я засмеялся, давясь воздухом, убежал, тронувшись умом от злости. Конь был весь в пене, я отвязал его, и, едва успел отец шагнуть ко мне, я уже куда-то мчался, ослепнув от солнца. Я заплутал, когда солнце село, но и возвращаться не хотелось. Пускай помучается, пожалеет меня.  
Темно, хоть глаз выколи, у меня уже все болело, и кляча тащилась еле-еле. Поле чернело громадой травы, ни луны, ни звезд. Впереди закудрявился знакомый лесок, но, может, меня так обманывала темнота. Если уж это его не сломает, то я не знаю, что. Было бы неплохо вернуться и сказать то-то и то-то, а он бы ответил вот так, потом обязательно заплакал, а я бы извинился, быстро и безболезненно. Меж деревьев вспыхнул фонарь, поплыл сам по себе. Нет, так, как я красиво расписал, уже не будет, хотя бы потому что я это расписал. Тогда нужно придумать и худшее, чтобы этого тоже не случилось. А что, если заплачет он, а я не пойму из-за чего? Ну это глупости, нечего и думать. Увидев свет, конь поплелся быстрее ему навстречу, а фонарь качался, и от него то таял, то снова появлялся Ефим на лошади. Сам меня не научил никого и ничего не жалеть, - пусть теперь пожинает плоды своих вздохов.  
— Ну ты даешь, Филипп Филиппыч, — возмущенно запыхтел Ефим, провожая меня обратно домой. — Как иной раз выкинешь коленце, у отца-то с полголовы сразу седеет.  
— Он видел, что я уехал, подумаешь тоже!  
— Время-то уже, под утро, вообще-то, — сварливо возразил он.  
— Ну и ложился бы спать, раз так!  
— Ляжешь тут, страшно же.  
— И чего бояться, одни поля вокруг. Тут разве что комары до смерти закусают.  
— Будут дети свои, так поймешь, чего бояться, а чего нет.  
Никто не спал, почти все окна горели, и из сада куда-то уходили деревенские бабы. Ефим, забирая у меня поводья, оглядел меня с ног до головы.  
— Хоть отряхнись, потом уж отцу показывайся.  
Я сердито похлопал по сюртуку, облако дорожной пыли затанцевало в свете фонаря. Ефим покачал головой, и я пошел в дом. В спальне отца не оказалось, в столовой тоже. Я уже обиделся было, но он позвал меня из гостиной.  
— Вернулся? — обернулся он на меня из кресла. Лампа светила мне прямо в лицо, я ни черта не видел.  
— Вернулся.  
— Умойся и поди с глаз долой.  
Я глянул в зеркало, по щекам ползли темные полоски от пыли и слез. Но так я не хотел уходить, впустую должны были пропасть слова. Во мне заиграло бычье упрямство, я растер грязь по лицу, и тут же чихнул.  
— Заблудился что ли?  
— Нет, не заблудился.  
Отец отвернулся обратно, и со стола на пол скатилось перо. Охнув, он поднял его, и в бледном свету оно затрепетало в трясущейся руке.  
— Где пропал тогда?  
— Нигде, просто прогулялся.  
— Ах, прогулялся.  
Я еле сдержал улыбку, скорчил невинную рожу. Он махнул рукой, и я вышел за дверь, не закрыв ее до конца. Вздохнув, отец спрятал лицо в ладонях, запустил пальцы в волосы, задрожал почему-то.  
Он так натурально предавался отчаянию, что я почти испугался, но не ушел. Ему меня не переупрямить. Я тихо подошел к нему, положил руку на плечо, спрятавшееся в тяжелом халате, дергающееся от плача.  
— Прости меня.  
Всхлипнув, сдавленно вздохнув, он прижал мою руку к своей щеке, горячей и мокрой от слез. Я подергал пальцами, и он проглотил остатки слез, наклонил меня к себе. Все, больше ничего и делать не надо, лишь бы тишина была потеплее и темнота погуще, а там и простится, и забудется. Как может он сейчас меня оттолкнуть, если никто не знает, кто есть сын, кроме отца, и кто есть отец, не знает никто, кроме сына.¹

Я стоял в углу, сопел от обиды, наказанный. На обоях тянулись узоры, лампочка на веранде давно перегорела, только из кухни свет падал через дверь, и там, где был я, было темно, холодно, и за окнами шел дождь, а на кухне трещала сковородка, играло радио, продираясь сквозь хриплый динамик, и что-то подпевал себе под нос папа. Узоры исчезли, я обернулся. Мама стояла, строго подняв брови, вытирала лоб рукой в муке.  
— Ну, что, подумал?  
Вздохнув тяжело, я снова уперся лбом о стену. Поковыряв обои пальцем, я ответил:  
— Я больше так не буду.  
— Что не будешь?  
— Не буду, — упрямился я.  
На кухне грохнула посуда, мама шагнула назад, в свет, потом снова вернулась на веранду.  
— Кать, отстань от ребенка.  
— Да я вообще от всех могу отстать, — заругалась она, обернувшись на кухню. — Только что из него вырастет потом?  
— Бандит вырастет, — съязвил папа, слова его утонули в шипении масла. — Из-за окна разбитого.  
Похлопав себя по карманам, мама отряхнула руки, еще раз вытерла лоб. Сдув непослушную прядь, она стукнула подставкой, щелкнула зажигалкой и подожгла благовония.  
— Будешь здесь стоять, пока не извинишься, — сердито заявила она. — Хоть до морковкина заговенья тут простой.  
Я завыл, уткнувшись носом в угол, вжавшись в холодную стену. Что-то заругались родители, папа пришел, взял меня на руки, унес на кухню. Качая меня, он подпевал шипению, пока я вытирал сопливый нос о его футболку, а мама на веранде курила, задумчиво двигая пальцем осколки стекла по подоконнику.

— Эта птичка – соловей, эта птичка – воробей, эта птичка – совушка, сонная головушка.  
Не помню ничего. Был рядом, потом не стало. Осень, почему тут всегда осень? От плеча пахло холодом, лесом, костром, похмельем, и запахи эти сливались в один, и имя их было его именем. Диваны с крученой позолотой, осенью играли на клавесине, или на стеклянной гармонике, в любом случае было что-то высокое и жалобное, и ничего другого быть не могло. Он мог на одной руке меня поднять до потолка, я визжал, хохотал, прыгал, как одичалый, цеплялся за ноги. Один его шаг – пять моих.  
— Эта птичка – свиристель, эта птичка – коростель, эта птичка – скворушка, серенькое перышко.  
Журавли кричали тревожно, знакомо, ходили по жухлой поляне. Папа держал кудрявого, нервного пса за ошейник, дергал назад. Туман, или просто изморось. Но осень так мила, такую тоску приятную веет, век потом лови эту осень – промозглую, холодную, с ржавыми деревьями и серым небом, как лист промокашки, зайчики сидят у самого забора. Зайчики на стене висят кверху задними лапами.  
— Да подойди ты, они не испугаются.  
— Щас! Они не испугаются, а я – да!  
Что же еще было, судорожно собирать разбившийся кувшин, глиняный, черепки перебирать. Нет, нет, ничего не помню, только журавлей. Да и их тоже не помню, пускай тают в тумане.

Настойчиво и безжалостно, как комар над ухом, вилась над виском мысль об этом проклятом журавлике Мишеля. Я сидел на полу за кроватью, холодил задницу, не попав на ковер, пока Мишель приводил его в чувство. Тот его чужим именем назвал, а ему все нипочем. В спальню, промахнувшись стуком мимо двери, завалился Григорьев, придав всей архитектуре своего лица вид лихой и придурковатый, потянулся к мальчику.  
— Руки оторву, — зарычал на него Мишель.  
— Чего? Да чего? — возмутился Григорьев.  
— Пшел вон.  
Григорьев попятился, посмотрел заискивающе на меня в поисках заступника, но я молчал.  
— Еще кто вздумает сюда зайти – по лестнице у меня полетит, без зубов останется, — крикнул ему вслед Мишель.  
На миг в комнатах затихли, что-то смущенно гундося. Я натянул, наконец, штаны, но встать не смог. По карнизу барабанил дождь, дробинками звенел о стекла. Мальчик застонал, пока Мишель помогал ему надеть рубашку. Сучий сын, бескровный брат. И тут без кровосмешения не обошлось, близнецы родились от обмана.² Погадали на птичках, можно и пересечь черту запрета.³  
— Тебе не больно? — тихо спросил Мишель. Я положил голову на кровать. Мальчик покачал головой. — Досталось-то крепко.  
Мишелю и самому как-то досталось. Он сам мне рассказал, пряча глаза и смеясь над самим собой, хотя смеяться было не над чем. Только вышел из корпуса, захотелось с товарищами-офицерами перышками посверкать, бутылки позадирать. С пажами лучше было не связываться, сказал он. Так отодрали, что забирать пришлось братьям, и отец потом слег, когда домой привезли, пьяного, полуживого. То-то у него поджилки и трясутся сейчас. Все закольцовано, все повторится, и имя начала достанется финалу.  
— Все хорошо, только мне пора домой.  
— Домой? А остаться, хоть в себя прийти?  
— Я хочу домой, — печально упрямился мальчик. — Позови моего слугу, пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, не буду держать зря, — Мишель погладил его по руке, помедлил чего-то.  
Поднявшись, он удивленно посмотрел на меня, вышел из спальни. Мальчик икнул, сощурился, уставившись в окно. Бледный, как вся семья.⁴ Улыбнувшись, он подполз ко мне, положил ледяные ладони мне на затылок, и притянул к себе. Горячо вздыхая, он сказал:  
— Здесь будет город.  
— Город, как солнце⁵, — едва дыша, ответил я.  
Из последних сил рассмеявшись, он отпустил меня, как раз как вернулся Мишель. Нахмурившись, он досадливо замахал мне рукой.  
— Филька, иди, не трави душу человеку.  
В дверях я столкнулся со слугой мальчика, который глянул на меня исподлобья, вытолкнув плечом. Не будь он шире меня в плечах, я бы не поджал хвост. Что было прежде, надо забыть.⁵ Журавлик девять ступенек пропрыгает, и улетит к себе⁶, а Мишель останется с синицей.

— И в хвост и в гриву гоняют, с маневров на смотры, со смотров на парады, с парадов на маневры! Потаскали, как девок кабацких, мундир протерся, левый глаз уже не видит ни хрена! — сокрушался Федотов, по шею забравшись в пруд, булькая и пуская пузыри со злости.  
Я потрогал воду пальцем ноги, сразу затрясся от холода.  
— Э, Филька, да я и отсюда вижу, как ты замерз, — заржал Мишель.  
— Ну тебя к черту, — отмахнулся я, торопливо заходя в воду. — А что с глазом-то?  
— Хуем ткнули, — перебил Мишель.  
— Ты угомонишься сегодня? — возмутился Федотов.  
— А что я сделал-то?  
Переругивались они от нечего делать, от нечего говорить, думать тоже. Наше дело было красиво стоять и стройно шагать. Федотов бросил в Мишеля клубком водорослей, тот увернулся, и кинулся подальше, брызгаясь и охая, но никто не поплыл за ним. Мы остались в тени деревьев, а он щурился в закатном солнце, брызгаясь уже в слепней. Павловск лежал холмами, светился покоем и довольством трудов, на другом берегу медленно покачивались пятна платьев, взлетали трезвонящие птички.  
— Так что с глазом?  
— Пробкой попали, — мрачно ответил Федотов.  
— Маневры-то тут причем?  
— Ну, знаешь ли, — фыркнул он. — Без них я бы не пил столько.  
— Когда ты пить успеваешь?! — заорал Мишель. — Я в нужник-то без дозволения сходить не могу!  
Мы с Федотовым одновременно закатили глаза и одновременно отвернулись от него. Над кувшинками жужжала адских размеров стрекоза, и меня передернуло. Лагерь по всем правилам, со всеми прелестями и приятностями, с цепью часовых и пирамидами. Про нужник было правдиво, но совсем недостойно упоминания.  
— Ты сегодня во дворец зван, так? — крикнул я Мишелю.  
Тот кивнул, зажал нос и нырнул.  
— Потрясающе. И где он, — не успел я договорить, он дернул меня за лодыжки, и я чуть не захлебнулся, с перепугу наглотавшись воды.

Вода в канавке была зеленая, а небо бледно-кровавое, еле светило усталое солнце.⁷ Рвано вдохнув из-за больного бока, я уселся, причем именно уселся, на коня, вытер уже мокрым рукавом взмокший под кивером лоб. Не знаю, сколько я бы отдал за постель и обед, но, кажется, таких денег у нас в семье даже при Анне Иоанновне не водилось. Из Поречья сказано было выступать ночью, полк я потерял, и в сутолоке разобраться шансов не было. Лишь бы за вражину не приняли, в наряде этом.  
Сзади кто-то слабо засвистел, и я машинально обернулся. Матюгнувшись из-за хлеставших веток, согнувшись и сощурившись, из ивовых кустов вывалился Мишель. В Аустерлицком еще мундире, с дыркой в кирасе. Конь завизжал, забрехал, чуть не бросился в канаву.  
— Эку дрянь ты на себя нацепил, — развел Мишель руками.  
— Я ее при тебе еще нацепил, — устало ответил я, хватая поводья.  
— Да? Прости, забыл, башка дырявая, — захохотал он, снимая тяжелую каску. Под всклокоченными, прилипшими от пота кудрями красовалась черная блестящая дыра от пули.  
— Шутки с собой утащил, — усмехнулся я.— Дырка-то откуда? Я же промахнулся.  
— Ничего-ничего, — невпопад ответил Мишель, дико оглядываясь. — Филька, а Филька! Скажи «на горе Арарат растет красный виноград», а?  
— Ты за этим сюда приперся?  
Солнце спряталось за облаком, но жар дня еще не прошел, только пополз над водой туман. Где-то позади ватно грохотала канонада, и грозовая туча подернулась красным. Солнце заходило слишком быстро, а из Поречья сказано выступать ночью.  
— Нет, вообще-то не за этим, — он поправил перчатки, взял за повод обомлевшего от страха коня. — Хочу сказать тебе, чтобы ты не больно-то рассчитывал на покой, Воанергес⁸ несчастный. И отцу своему передай.  
Противно свело живот, конь затанцевал, скользя копытами по крутому берегу, вырывая с корнем и треском осоку.  
— Грозить мне вздумал? — рассердился я. — Покойников-то бояться – последнее дело!  
Мишель и так был бледен, без кровиночки, а тут совсем позеленел, поджал губы.  
— А журавлю твоему я ноги пообломал, то-то! — окончательно взбесившись, крикнул я. — Что ты мне за это сделаешь, гниль?!  
Разинув черный рот, Мишель клацнул зубами перед самой мордой коня, и я бросился в канаву, еле живой уже от страха, повернувшись спиной, надеясь на спасительную слепоту. И крестика-то даже нет, пустая голова, иже еси на небесах. Мама, помоги мне.  
Где-то, может, зазвенел колокол, звякнул один раз: то молодой монашек, забравшись на колокольню, запутался в рясе, задел нечаянно шнур, замахал испуганно руками и тут же головой патлатой ударился о колокол, пока вставал.  
Через канавку-то я переплыл, но остановился зачем-то на берегу, оглянулся на Мишеля. Тот стоял на месте, с пустым лицом и вытаращенными глазами, а как я посмотрел на него, так он развернулся кругом и снова ушел в кусты, отмахиваясь от веток.

К дому его вел Невский проспект, regina viarum⁹, и сердце каждый раз замирало, подскакивая на ухабах луж, скрипела старая рессора, и ветер доносил запах талого льда. Церковь Домине-Кво-Вадис¹⁰ показывалась впереди, но я путал названия, и "Камо грядеши" превращалось в "Сим победиши", оставалось позади, потом, еле протиснувшись, разогнав хлыстом толпу у катакомб святого Каллиста¹¹, мы ехали дальше, к огороженному месту для колонны, которую еще не построили¹², а от нее рукой подать было до его дома.¹³  
— И сколько это продлится, Филипп? — жалобно поднимал взгляд и кусал палец, как ребенок.  
— Не знаю, Проша, не знаю.  
— Хорошо бы подольше, да?  
— Хорошо бы. А чего боишься?  
— Маменька с папенькой строгие очень. Нынче глаз да глаз все до меня. Подозревают. А вдруг и твои тоже?  
— Так и что же ты, порвать решил?  
— Нет, что ты, что ты! — он вскочил, но подойти не решился и просто встал у окна, заковырял мастику в раме. — Я хотел сказать, что лучше поберечься.  
Я не испугался, и мы не побереглись, и общий наш мусье зашел тогда в тот самый момент, как я разглядывал перламутровую пуговицу с Прошиной рубашки, которую оторвал нечаянно, разгорячившись. В слезах, в истерике, с брыканием и пинками затащили Прошу в экипаж, который качнулся раз и уехал в Москву, в пансион. А я остался, и образованию моему пришел конец, и пришлось вытереть нос, и снять венец с Царицы дорог, и забыть все, что писал Прокопий Кесарийский¹⁴ в своих длиннющих письмах.  
На Фонтанке, чуть поодаль от его дома, жила Цецилия Метелла¹⁵, которую можно было ласково называть Екатериной, пока ее мать не слышала. Цецилия была строга, на ужимки и кружева не вздыхала томно и смотрела поначалу на меня так, что впору было и кадыком подавиться. Гуляли они с матерью часто, и я так же часто повадился их сопровождать, потом был зван, потом допущен к ручке. Цецилия могла меня защитить крепостными стенами от голода, холода и нагой, простите, задницы.  
— Отчего вы на меня совсем не смотрите, птица моя?  
— Какая я вам птица? — недоуменно спросила она, не отрываясь от вязания.  
— Страфиль-птица, всем птицам мати.¹⁶  
— Стишками балуетесь?  
— Духовными исключительно, Екатерина Настасьевна.  
— Вот дурак, — усмехнулась Екатерина, пряча глаза.  
Я засмеялся эхом, и через неделю мать ее, прикладывая платок к трясущимся щекам, уже крестила нас, положив ладонь мою, голодную и болотную, с перстнями семейными, на ладонь Екатерины, смуглую и мягкую, с золотом еще бледным.  
— Осанна, осанна¹⁷, — без выражения потрясал руками Проша, скорбно закатывая глаза. Вдруг он остановился, смущенно потупил взгляд. — Нет, стой, я перепутал.  
Он захихикал, быстро пролистал томище. Кверху ногами буквы были похожи на жуков, скребущих по странице, жирненьких, беспокойных. Жуки настоящие залетать в каприз боялись, чувствовали, видимо, святой дух.  
— Элои-и-и, элои-и-и! — снова заголосил он, вздымая руки к небесам, и вместо стигмат красным сверкали рубиновые перстни. — Ламма савахфани-и?¹⁸ Я все маме расскажу.  
— Господи, — я закрыл лицо руками, выдохнул тяжко. — Делать тебе больше нечего, что ли? Нормальных книг в доме не осталось?  
— А я твоего упрямства не понимаю, — невозмутимо ответил Проша, дальше листая книгу книг. — Коль хочешь кого-то назвать дураком, то узнай хотя бы, как его зовут.  
— Это же скучно, — заныл я. — Пойдем лучше купаться.  
Но он уже был потерян для мира, уставился в свои буквицы, нервно шевеля губами, с взглядом пустым и плутающим, почесал висок и растрепал себе буклю.

— Я не знаю, я с ним мельком знаком был, — дернул плечами я. — Вроде неплохой он, только дурак.  
— Придется теперь поплотнее познакомиться, — довольно протянул Мишель, кусая чубук, взгромоздив ноги на стол. — Ох, знал бы ты, что тут было вчера!  
Одна из ножек стола была связана с палкой от метлы, чтобы не сломалась окончательно, на потолке прилипли виноградины, форточка тихонько поскрипывала на ветру, поблескивая выбитым стеклом, чей-то мундир одной половиной лежал у меня под стулом, другой висел на створке дверей. В гостиной мы сидеть не могли, потому что не все тела пирующих еще были вынесены. Я словно вернулся в одну из Истоминских попоек, только попроще. Мишель был похмелен, полупьян, болтлив до глубины души. Головная боль подкрадывалась ко мне, но пока щадила.  
— Можешь не рассказывать, и так вижу.  
— Тут Его Высочество мордашку показал! Втянулся, кстати, и даже не зашиб никого.  
— А ты-то и счастлив, — меня осенило. — То есть как это втянулся?  
— Что ты, думаешь, тут все только и пили? Не-а, — лукаво улыбнулся Мишель. — Журавлик тот, кстати, помнишь? Знакомый князя оказался, я уж и неладное подумал, а вроде и нет, хотя их черт разберешь, этих августейших, говорят одно, думают другое, а делают третье, да и сам Константин диконький малость, —  
— Тебя понесло, — он не обратил внимания, все балаболил.  
— Сначала тут какие-то горцы были, потом пришла новая кровь, я смотрю – ножки знакомые, а Высочество и так и сяк, и под ручку, и «Андрюшей», потом он упился, и тут-то все и началось, я пить не успевал, только спаивать. Рыжий еще этот, твой, сракой вертел, не знаю, я все пропустил, потому что журавля спать укладывал, а так только князь, —  
Спохватившись, он остановился, закусил губу. Скрипнула форточка, и у меня окончательно заболела голова.  
— Спать укладывал? — устало переспросил я.  
— Да, — он отмахнулся. — Он убежал, а потом не до него было.  
— Ясно, — я потер глаза, Мишель нервно запыхтел дымом. — Я тоже пойду, пожалуй.  
— Куда это? — торопливо спросил он.  
— К дядьке на завтрак зван.  
— На завтрак? — брезгливо протянул Мишель.  
— К вечеру он обычно уже вдрабадан, — отшутился я, поднимаясь.  
— Ладно, поди позавтракай, но не вздумай опять сбежать.  
— И все-то от тебя бегут, — съязвил я, прощаясь.  
Он ничего не ответил, пустил два колечка. В холодной гостиной Васька, невыспавшийся и злой, пытался растолкать несчастных, которые отвечали ему только замогильными стонами.

Дядя сердито чесал нос мундштуком трубки, пытаясь спрятаться от солнечных зайчиков, прыгавшего от отцовских колец ему прямо в глаза. Прокофий Иваныч был тут же, и от его дискуссий с теткой уши завяли у обоих братьев.  
— Филипп, ты опоздал, — перекинулась тетка на меня. — Заставил нас всех ждать.  
Голова трещала, я, как всегда, растерялся перед стариками.  
— Христос терпел, и вам велел, — брякнул я, потерянно втянув шею в плечи.  
Отец закатил глаза, раздраженно потер переносицу.  
— Ты, кстати, так и не крестил его? — спросила у него тетка.  
— Глупостей не говори, Прасковья. Можно уже и оставить эту шутку.  
Потеряв терпение, проведя рукой по лицу, словно стряхивая солнце, дядя встал и пригласил нас к столу. Тетка называла меня некрещеным всю мою сознательную жизнь, и только ей это казалось смешным, и только ей это казалось обидным.  
— И все-таки, позволю себе с вами не согласиться, Прокофий Иваныч, — снова затараторила она. — Честного человека вешать не будут.¹⁹  
Прокофий Иваныч, выведенный из себя, виду не подавал, но вилкой почти расколол тарелку надвое.  
— У вас, Прасковья Филипповна, своих мыслей нет, разве? Сию мудрость слышал я не раз, и – вот совпадение! - мудрствующий каждый раз даже не знал, у кого ум свой своровал.  
— Ах, Проша, как в детстве хорошо было, когда вы молча друг друга мутузили, — меланхолично заявил отец.  
— Филипп, ты не умеешь выбирать друзей, — бросила тетка, больше не обращая внимания на спор.  
Набив полный рот, я слушал вполуха, поэтому подумал, что речь обо мне, и вопросительно показал вилкой на себя. Отец усмехнулся, похлопал меня по плечу. Перебранка все не утихала, и несчастная покойная императрица икала в гробу.  
— Черта с два я вас обоих еще раз позову! — в конце концов не выдержал дядя, бросил салфетку. — У меня от этих споров заворот кишок скоро будет.  
Тетка презрительно фыркнула, Прокофий Иваныч невозмутимо поднял бровь.  
— Все бы гости как Филька были – ели да молчали, — продолжил дядя, кивнув в мою сторону. — Дайте молодцу добавки.  
У меня, видимо, глаза заблестели от радости, потому что отец укоризненно цыкнул, но добавку уже несли, и ни о чем другом я думать не мог. Гораздо больше нравился мне наш Николя теперь, когда Мари-Врастык ушла в предрассветный мрак, а на план передний вышли деньги.  
— Пускай ест, — одобрительно закивал дядя. — Хоть кто-то у нас в семье на селедку сушеную не похож.  
— Да, зато и ума у него, как у рыбешки, — пробормотала тетка.  
— Ну, видимо что-то ему от крестной досталось, все-таки, — радостно заявил отец, поднимая чашку в теткину сторону.  
Прокофий Иваныч закашлялся, дядя застучал ему по спине. Тетка Прасковья ядовито отчитывала отца в его прегрешениях, а солнце плавило за окном снег, выплывала вся дрянь наружу. Лучше уж и вправду на таких сборищах помалкивать да есть, чтобы бока целыми подольше оставались.

Случится какая-нибудь мелкая гадость, и весь день коту под хвост. Я вышел было на станцию раньше, но чужая платформа ударила темнотой, как обухом по голове, и я заскочил обратно в тамбур, куртка чуть ли не застряла в челюстях дверей. Голос женщины или мужчины я не услышал, потому что не слушал. Стекло было грязное, в холодных каплях, но я все равно прислонился лбом, белые фонари где-то сверху, наконец проехали. Рядом со мной стоял дед, овчарка на поводке высунула розовый язык в намордник, шумно дышала. Очередной полусиний, в щетине и толстовке, играл на гитаре в вагоне, фальшиво отчаянил Цоя. Вот уж мелкая гадость, я же его чуть ли не нахуй послал. Надо помириться, пожалуй, а то уже привык, и слишком много знает. Глаз снова задергался, вена в шее вылезла куда-то наружу, я всем лицом прижался к ледяному стеклу, дрожащему, влажному водой железной дороги, и овчарка забила тяжелым хвостом по полу. Чтобы стало еще горше, мне подкинули тот день, когда я читал перед классом «Памятник», и разревелся, подавился словами, училка смотрела, как на дурака, Сима порывалась встать, а Александр Сергеевич на стене, в рамочке, за стеклом, доволен был до опупения. Я – рыба кефаль, я знаю печаль, весеннюю платформу, бутылку хлороформа.

— Его Высочество, небось, думает, что ему все можно? — офицер прошел мимо меня, а собеседник его шикнул, чтобы кто-нибудь ненужный не услышал.  
Его Высочество был переменчив и сам с собой не согласен²⁰, я его боялся, как огня, потому что Мишель был от него без памяти, а из такой дружбы ничего хорошего выйти не могло.  
Левушка сначала делал вид, что не узнает меня, а потом, заикаясь и постоянно оглядываясь, поздоровался после развода, когда мне было уже все равно, кто ко мне подойдет.  
Куда больше в нем смелости было у Мишеля на пиршествах, куда Константин приходил, рискуя головой, но с завидным постоянством, и тащил его за собой.  
— Нашли себе воробья ученого, Ваше Высочество? — вполголоса, за толпой и втихомолку спрашивал Мишель.  
— Какой это тебе воробей? — загремел Константин, моргая только одним глазом. — Это лев! Это львище!  
— Которого вы растите на погибель Риму?²¹ — с хитренькой улыбочкой переспросил Мишель. Мне эта улыбочка не понравилась, и я ущипнул его за руку. — Ой, да отстань!  
— Кстати, видишь, у него башка набок немного? — Константин тыкнул пальцем в Левушку, одиноко убалтывающего вино.  
— Ну?  
У меня по спине пробежал холодок, я выплеснул полбутылки на колени этим двум, поднялся ор, матюги, зато про шею несчастного Левушки все забыли. Учить жизни других легче всего, но в какую же западню попал бедняга, едва вырвавшись от Истомина.  
Не помню, чтобы он когда-то боялся Истомина, но голова у него и вправду была набок, и первое время он иногда нервно дергался, плечо к уху, но потом все прошло. У меня тряслись руки, отец списывал все на пьянку, но он же и картавость мою списывал когда-то на вредность и упрямство.  
Я боялся вспоминать Истомина, и до появления Левушки я обходил стороной то время, чуть ли не идиотом притворялся, лишь бы не вспоминать. Амбарный замок покачивался на открытой двери, знакомый голос снова заговорил со мной, но нес околесицу.  
— Ты идиот, блять! — Мишель отобрал у Васьки салфетку, бросил в меня. Я растерянно смял ее, повесил на светильник.  
Скорлупа росла, я сидел, неприкаянный, блаженный, не слыша, не видя, с ветром в голове. Левушка странно смотрел на меня, стоя у окна, желтый на черном, бледный и плоский, свитый и скрученный.²² Бесстрашный зверь. Константин правильно сказал, что он не воробей, а Мишель никогда ничего не поймет, и будет только знать. Как-то раз, сидя на бильярдном столе в отцовском доме, я поймал себя на мысли, что рад его смерти, потому что он утащил с собой в могилу апокриф про грех Хама.²³ Его Высочество был пьян, мы насилу запихали его в карету, двинули когорты к Неве, поехали по самым темным, пустым улицам, тянувшимся в никуда, мелькающим черными окнами.  
— Будет ли умолять тебя?²⁴  
— Будет, куда денется. Будет это в Павловске, перед дворцом. Караул будет млеть от жарищи, а он будет расхаживать взад-вперед в ожидании, утомляя заплывшие потом глаза. В конце концов, тучей блестящей в солнце мошкары и слепней окруженный, появлюсь я, настойчивый и убежденный, но голос мой будет дрожать, я торопливо спешусь, а он подойдет, радостный в незнании своем. Я же буду уже сломлен и раздавлен весом вины. Он отдаст письмо, которое ему отдал кто-то другой. Караульные закроют слипшиеся веки, чтобы отдохнуть, может, просто отвлекутся на собаку, обезумевшую от блох, а когда снова посмотрят и прозреют, то он уже будет стоять, мертв лицом, я покраснею из-за зноя и шерстяного мундира, и узкого галстука, и пришпорю поскорей коня, не забыв оглянуться напоследок.  
— Будет ли говорить с тобою кротко?²⁴  
— Кто, он-то? Щелбанов получит парочку, так начнет за языком следить. Хотя, я приврал. Зачем мне такие, которые и слова поперек не скажут…  
— Возьмешь ли навсегда к себе в рабы?²⁴  
Его Высочество что-то проворчал, отвернулся к окну, нахмурившись. Левушка, с красными ушами и глупым лицом, снова смотрел на меня, забывая дышать.  
— Станешь ли забавляться им, как птичкою, и свяжешь ли его для девочек твоих?²⁴  
С кошмарным скрипом открылись ворота серого дворца, и мы заехали во двор, где только Нева шумела летним шепотом, и деревья повторяли за ней.  
— Забавляться не получится, нет забав, нет в этом веселья, сам знаешь не хуже меня.  
— Я не Мишель, вы перепутали.  
— Один хрен! — досадливо ответил Константин, и вылез из кареты, оттолкнув меня. Левушка вылез следом, вглядываясь в темноту. — А что до девочек, так щас же сам все увидишь.  
Раздались шажки, бегом по лестнице, то ли за перила схватиться, то ли за подол, вот и споткнулась, и еще быстрее побежала, вынырнула на свет, бросилась к Левушке на шею, и он наклонился к ней, но когда я закрыл дверцу и еле поймал опасно накренившегося Константина, он уже стоял один, растирал замерзшие руки.  
— А где графиня? — недоуменно спросил я, помогая Высочеству опереться на мое плечо.  
— Какая еще графиня? — огрызнулся Левушка. Не в силах задумываться, он посмотрел на меня, оценивая весь масштаб трагедии. — Пойдем лучше скорей, дотащишь его?  
— Дотащу, дотащу…  
По лестнице оказалось поднимать сложнее всего, потому что туша сопротивляться изволила, материть нас на чем свет стоит, а потом так же извиняться.  
— У-у-у… Папенька зарежет, живьем зарежет завтра, осла такого, асинуса, — сокрушался Константин. — А это все дурная бабкина кровь, говорю вам!  
Левушка замотал головой, устало вздыхая, даже не пытаясь отвечать и просить вести себя потише. Доведя Константина до кровати, я помог ему сесть, и он тут же начал растирать лицо, шмыгнув носом. В соседних комнатах началось какое-то движение, принесли свечи. Мы стянули с князя сапоги, он лениво начал расстегивать мундир. Левушка не выдержал, сам было расстегнул все пуговицы, но Константин возмутился, капризно отвернулся от него.  
— Чего ты? Чего ты ко мне пристал, дурак? — обиженно запыхтел он, застегиваясь обратно. — Чего тебе от меня надо?  
— Ничего, Ваше Высочество, просто и я хочу для себя малой доли вашего счастья.²⁵  
— Счастье-то порченное, Левушка, на кой оно тебе?  
Левушка сделал вид, что не услышал.  
Кидались ножами в холст, попал кто-то в пухлый зад богини – и залились диким смехом, и я тоже смеялся со всеми. Левушка заглянул, почесал нос и снова закрыл дверь, но Истомин заметил его и послал меня за ним вдогонку.  
— Да пойдем, пошли, — я тянул его за руку изо всех сил, но он упирался. В темноте я не видел лица, но слышал, как он хнычет. — Князь тебя зовет, пойдем.  
— Я не хочу, Филипп, отстань! — крикнул он и вырвал, наконец, руку. — Не понимаю, как ты сам на этих мерзких сборищах сидишь…  
— И чего мерзкого? — проворчал я.  
— А чего хорошего? — вспыхнул Левушка. — Меня не так воспитывали, и я не понимаю этого веселья.  
— Ну и задирай нос, сколько хочешь, сударь, — я махнул на него рукой. — И зря ты так с ним, он же все-таки не чужой тебе.  
— Да, конечно, — буркнул Лева. — Дядя сам в дерьме сидит, и других туда же тащит.  
И он ушел, сердито, торопливо, помелькал в белом свете луны и исчез.  
— Слышали бы вы, что сейчас про вас Лев сказать изволил, — невзначай шепнул я Истомину.  
— А тебе-то лишь бы сплетничать, — вяло отозвался он.  
Потом в этом доме меня уже не было, нет и сейчас. Сам дом угрюм, бесконечен, темен изнутри и нем снаружи. Истомин, обернувшись на меня, исчез, потух свет, никого не стало, белой тканью взгромоздилась мебель, а на стене бледнело пятно от картины, и торчали из стены серебряные ножи, которые нашли так же внезапно, как и убрали из Стрельны. Я шагнул, испугался замогильно скрипнувшего паркета, замер, выжидая. Ничего, никого. Пыль, мыши, запах старой бумаги. Двери всех комнат были открыты нараспашку, и везде было так же темно, только свет фонарей отражался от потолков.²⁶ Я вздохнул, голоса заблудились и начали просыпаться. За спиной моей раздался шорох, женское платье, волосы у меня на затылке зашевелились от страха, я обернулся. Разумеется, никого там не было. Платье прошуршало по полу, скрипнули тугие пружины низенького стула, кто-то вздохнул.  
— Васенька, ну тебе же не в тягость. Помоги ему, там зачтется, — голос тягучий, противный.  
Отвечали смято, из другой комнаты, ни слова не разобрать было, но возмущаясь и серчая. Все затихло, я выдохнул, пошел к двери, стараясь не скрипнуть полом снова.  
— Помоги ему, сукин сын, или на улицу выгоню, свинья старая! — завизжала женщина, грохнул стул, я рванул из комнаты и захлопнул двери.  
Похлопав по карманам, я достал из куртки помятую пачку. Светла моя душа, а сигарета все равно была последняя. Только я щелкнул зажигалкой, как по комнате прокатился смех, хихиканье и хохот, не стесняясь, во все горло, и я чуть не проглотил сигарету, прижался к простенку между окон. Комната была пустая, мебели не было, только кусками висела на бечевке рассыпающаяся лепнина с потолка.  
— Все, Гришка, я спать хочу, — посмеиваясь, успокаивал смех.  
Я узнал голос отца, сполз по стене вниз.  
— Ничего ты не хочешь, не ври, весь день спал и так, — радостно ответил ему Истомин.  
— Спал я, конечно. С тобой поспишь.  
То тише, то громче, слова пропадали, глохли, но смысл был понятен и по смешкам, и по стонам, и я поскорей вышел, затоптав бычок на пороге, отплевываясь, хлопнув дверьми. В соседней комнате тоже было пусто, но звук цепи кадила я услышал еще до того, как зашел, свечка затрещала, словно у меня на плече, прямо в спину мне затянул свои молитвы поп, и я побежал, поднимая белую пыль, судорожно отвязал веревки от ручек, чтобы закрыть дверь, и захлопнул как раз тогда, когда пыль на самом пороге осела на чью-то ногу. Из-за закрытой двери грянул уже целый церковный хор, эхо камня загудело. Отдышавшись, я плюхнулся в ближайшее к двери кресло, снова утонув в пыли, и зачихал, как проклятый, а когда прочихался, то разговор уже был в самом разгаре. Одно из стекол окна было разбито, кусок какой-то марли, как огромная паутина, плыл по сквозняку.  
— Как хочешь, — тихо, почти невесомо, я даже дышать перестал, чтобы подслушать. — Но я тебя предупредил.  
Паркет заскрипел, я уже устал бояться, но закрыл глаза руками, напугав себя еще сильнее.  
— Ты что-то скрываешь! — крикнул Левушка своим тенорком.  
Я посмотрел вокруг, но все затихло, и больше никто не говорил. Поднявшись, я отряхнул задницу, огляделся, словно из вежливости, и тихо прикрыл двери. В следующей комнате были выбиты стекла в одном окне, и оно полностью было забито фанерой, половинило темнотой оранжевый свет. В дальнем углу к стене был прислонен огромный каркас то ли кровати, то ли какого-то гардероба, не прикрытый ничем, весь в накладках. Нос чесался, я с остервенением принялся выковыривать вековую пыль, щурясь на золото украшений, ничего не понимая в сюжетах. В темной половине комнаты уже давно шептались, но я не мог сосредоточиться, почувствовав под ногами холод пола, а в голове тяжесть мыслей. Надо было выбираться отсюда, надо было хотя бы выглянуть наружу, но надо было и дослушать до конца.  
— Не хочу я, Лев, не дури, — шепотом, все шепотом, не разобрать, кто это. — Угомонись, бога ради.  
— И все-таки? Легче станет, ну скажите. Я же вижу, что вы мучаетесь, не могу на это смотреть.  
— Да не мучаюсь я, отвяжись, дурачина. Если интересно, если сплетен хочешь, то спроси Баура, он больше меня знает.²⁷  
— Как это?  
Шаркнула нога, скрипнул стул. Я подошел к окну, но снаружи только черно тянулась бескрайняя река, свет фонаря скупо выхватывал барашки и волны Мойки-Твойки, а горизонт сливался в сплошной темноте, обитель севера, накрытая крышей.  
— Вот так это, — уже громко сказал Константин. — Все, прекрати, все забыли, и мы забудем.  
Звякнули бокалы, я поднял несуществующий свой и вышел. Перед лестницей оставалась последняя комната, огромный зал, но он молчал, то ли глушили все горы мебели по углам, чуть ли не до потолка. И сигареты кончились. Я попинал ножки стульев, поподнимал чехлы, позвенел хрусталем спущенной на пол люстры, ничего, тишина, и не такая, как раньше. Обернувшись, я хлопнул себя по лбу, ногой закрыл дверь, и тут же раздалась дробь шажков, и зазвякали шпоры, раз-два, раз-два²⁸, и снова смех, но девичий, звенел в зеркалах. Я шагал вслед им, получался диковатый вальс, сбивчивый, себе на уме, но только такой он и должен быть. Полувздох, полусмех закрутился, попрыгал по потолку, вокруг меня, за ним засмеялись громче, шаги споткнулись вместе, девица взвизгнула, и где-то в дверях одиноко раздались чьи-то аплодисменты.  
Я оглянулся напоследок. В пыли вокруг люстры была пара следов, все еще кружащихся в вальсе. Я посмотрел на подошвы своих кед, потом на пол, не увидел ничего, снова глянул на кеды, снова на пол. От двери, прямо из-под меня, вдруг потянулась еще одна цепочка, еще одни шпоры тихо звякнули пару раз, и все затихло в ожидании чего-то.  
— Нет, я долго тебя ждать еще буду? — крикнули на лестнице, я чуть не подпрыгнул, и выметнулся из зала, плечом закрыв дверь, и под ней тут же протянулась полоска яркого света, загремел оркестр тот самый диковатый вальс. Я согнулся, посмотрел в замочную скважину, увидел блеск, позолоту, зажженные свечи, но вдруг скважину загородило что-то, хлопнув по двери, и я отскочил, шлепнулся на холодный камень.  
— Идиот несчастный, ей-богу, — проворчал кто-то внизу.  
Перевернувшись, я на четвереньках подполз к лестнице. Вдоль перил стояли рамы, разнокалиберные, и огромные, отдельными листелями, и крохотные, валявшиеся на ступеньках, золотые, деревянные, серебряные, но все поломанные, пыльные, и в паутине. Внизу, у самых дверей, в дрожащем полумраке, на последней ступеньке сидел спиной ко мне какой-то тип, в отвратительно-зеленой толстовке, накинув на голову капюшон. Встав на ноги, я спустился к нему, сел рядом. Лица он не показывал, сгорбившись, засунув руки в карман на животе, но роста мы с ним были одинакового, а если я вижу людей одного со мной роста, я начинаю за них переживать.  
— Ты забыл, или специально не запомнил, что каждый в своей основе от начала разорван, и что смерть – не смерть, а жизнь – не жизнь, Филипп.²⁹ Успокойся.  
Он поднял голову, снял капюшон, я поднял голову, снял капюшон, вынул руки из кармана толстовки.

Не знаю уж, как Мишель промыл мозги и Его Высочеству, и Его Величеству, но ласточкин крест ему нацепили, и никто скотом больше не называл. Допущен туда, сюда, зван туда, обласкан, не обделен, сквозь пальцы смотрят на его шалости, и Константин с ужасом завидовал его бесстрашию перед лицом жуткого, ужасного Императора. Дозавидовался до того, что торжественно хвастался как-то вечером, что отправляется к Суворову, на войну, по правде, всерьез. Мишель только мрачнел и смеялся тогда, и я уже подумал, что дружбе конец. Левушка после отъезда напивался так, что приходилось его чуть ли не в Крюков канал головой опускать, хоть и не мне над таким издеваться.  
— Сам усвистал в свою Италию, а мне здесь сидеть, куковать, — дулся Левушка. — И что еще делать-то?  
— Ну не спиваться же! — ругнулся я. Положив его на подушки, я сел рядом отдышаться. — Я не нанимался пьяные тела таскать, слышишь?  
— Вырос каланча такая – терпи, — засмеялся он, отворачиваясь к спинке дивана.  
Я вытер затылок, уставился в пол. Каждый раз, как я заходил в этот дом, меня словно хватали за горло, на голову выливали ушат помоев, и остальное словами описать нельзя. Жуку с булавкой в брюшке жилось легче. В кабинете этом, голубом с золотой лепниной и черными холстами, в этом кабинете я сидел, ждал его смерти. Лев почувствовал, или сам догнал мои мысли, и потянулся неловко за моей спиной.  
— Ты же навещал его, да? — тихо, словно за дверьми все еще лежал гниющий Истомин, спросил он.  
— Ага. С отцом. Один раз только, дня за два до того, как он помер.  
— А знаешь, что мне Илья сказал? — он повернулся обратно, душераздирающе зевнул. — Что он закололся.  
Еще бы ему не заколоться... Еще бы ему не заколоться, черт побери! Кинжал хотелось бы забрать обратно.  
— А ты бы не закололся на его месте? — возмутился я. — Больно же, еще и ногу отрезали.  
Левушку передернуло, но он уже засыпал, тяжело моргал умасленными глазами.  
— Нет уж… жить-то хочется… — и уснул.  
— Приехали, — проворчал я себе под нос.

Пока тянулись молебны за воинов наших, я умудрился упасть с лошади, сломал себе ногу, а лучше бы проломил череп. Уже готовясь к отставке, я в бреду потел в полковом госпитале, здоровой ногой пинал бестолковых врачей-немцев, показывал норов и надоедал всем, до кого мог дотянуться. Июнь выдался жарким, отец уехал в деревню, к моей безграничной ярости взял с собой всех, кроме меня. Нога болела немилосердно, от жары не было спасения, от комаров и храпа тоже, я мучился, заболевал и снова выздоравливал. Мне снились бестолковые сны, один хуже другого. По жаре, дрожа миражом, плавясь в янтарном свету и пыля копытами унылых мулов и волов дороги, брела армия, уже давно убитая и забытая, хлеба зрели, уже давно смолотые и съеденные, брела армия к городу философов и любителей красивых мальчиков, и одно не исключало другое, а только подчеркивало, брела армия под звуки свирелей, пектид, флейт мужских и женских, вдруг почернело безоблачное бледное небо, запрокинулись затылки, армии не стало.³⁰  
— Ну-ка, просыпайся давай, милейший, — Мишель постучал тростью по изголовью кровати, и я подскочил. — О, то-то же.  
— Ты мерзавец, — я попытался пнуть и его, но он увернулся, невозмутимо сел на кровать.— Мог бы хоть раз ко мне прийти.  
— Ты всего неделю здесь отлеживаешься, не ной, — отмахнулся он.  
— А чего ты сейчас-то приперся? — процедил я.  
— Знаешь, что-то мне уже расхотелось тебе помогать, — прищурился он. — Ладно, что поделаешь. Твой папенька попросил меня о тебе позаботиться, но, признаюсь честно, я не хочу.  
Я потянулся за костылем, но он отставил его подальше, нервно глянув на меня.  
— В общем, не лучше ль тебе будет у бабки лежать? Я уже договорился, — понизив голос, он наклонился ко мне, и резанул свежим перегаром. — Ты здесь осточертел уже всем, я слышал.  
— Ты что, пьян? — так же вполголоса спросил я.  
Мишель поправил на пузе мундир, огляделся, не увидел ни души, и кивнул.  
— С тобой, кроме как еле можаху, и говорить невозможно, сразу драться хочется, — взъелся он.  
— И кто виноват-то в этом? — огрызнулся я.  
Птички щебетали, чуть ли не кричали панически, солнце наклонилось в окна и шпарило, играло в стаканах и склянках. Белый зал, пустой и молчаливый, и все сделано, чтобы мне было хорошо, а я до сих пор жалею, что жив остался. Мишель закрутил ус, огляделся еще раз, снова никого не увидел.  
— Так везти тебя, горемыку, к бабке, или дальше будешь здесь гнить? — раздраженно спросил он.  
— Вези, коль не надорвешься.  
Пока мы добирались, я боль телесную зачем-то пытался усугубить и раздразнить, и как прошла та беседа, когда отец обо мне просил Мишеля? «Ах, что вы, мне вовсе не сложно! Ради вас, знаете ли…» И паршивенькая улыбочка, отец мельком увидел бы крест Иоанна, ничего бы не сказал, но смотреть бы стал по-другому. На гребне этой волны отец написал мне, что в деревню приехал Прокофий Иваныч, уважение которого к семейству нашему держалось бог знает на чем после того завтрака. И всегда-то он не вовремя заходит. Так вот, после того завтрака я благополучно ретировался, оставил отца в передней сердито вытирать платком пальцы и корчить святую невинность. Впрочем, земля снова разверзлась под ногами.  
Измучившись дорогой, я развалился на постели, пока Мишель уговорами выпроваживал бабку вон. Он приметил графинчик, и не намерен был уходить. Служанка невозмутимо подала ему рюмку, открыла окна. Закручивания усов в свою сторону она не выдержала, ушла, хлопнув дверью.  
— Знатные палаты, — огляделся Мишель.  
— Приданое мое.  
— Да? — задрал он брови. — Жениться тогда на тебе, что ли…  
— Я не соглашусь.  
Он крякнул, развернулся на каблуках. Какой же он все-таки чужой в этом доме.  
— Кто ж тебя спрашивать будет? Через плечо, и в церковь.  
— Очаровательно. Дай мне-то хоть глотнуть, слышишь! — я протянул руку, он нехотя подошел, отдал рюмку.  
— Лежа пить… — пропыхтел Мишель.  
— Да подавись ты, — я впихнул ему ее обратно, но не смог ни отвернуться, ни пнуть его.  
Он сел рядом, весь сгорбился, осунулся, пропал в своей пьяной голове. Я подергал крест ордена, он мельком глянул на него, как на безделушку.  
— Что, каково кавалером-то быть?  
— Так, — пожал плечами Мишель. — В Павловск надо перед Ивановым днем тащиться.  
— Это еще зачем?  
— Костры жечь³¹, — хитро улыбнулся он.  
— Какие костры? Зачем? Что за глупости?  
— Так тебе все и расскажи! — он снова поник, вздохнул. — Нет, я слишком нагрузился. Слишком уж… как-то… Пора бы и честь знать.  
— И кто тебя пить заставлял?  
Рассеянно похлопав меня по руке, он поднялся, глотнул из горла, поморщился весь.  
— Ладно, — он икнул, поднял палец. — Пойду я, Филька. Не болей.  
Покачавшись немного, он поставил графин, подошел к двери. Можно и с ума сойти, если пить среди бела дня, в жарищу, в солнце, тем более когда солнце в столице. Окна выходили на Фонтанку, невыносимо бликовали, и как ему было справиться с хмелем, когда вокруг все танцевало. Еще раз икнув, он дернул дверь, чуть не сорвав ее с петель.  
— Мишель! — окликнул я его. Он повернулся, послушно застыл. — Ты мерзавец.  
Кивнув, смирившись с этой мыслью, он вышел. Я повертелся на слишком мягкой перине, но коньяк уже согрел потроха, и я сам не заметил, как уснул.

— Учения-мучения, — хныкал у меня за спиной Федотов. — Как же холодна-а-а-а, господи! Сейчас бы домой, к Машке под бок, ух, черт.  
— Не ной, и без тебя тошно, — буркнул Мишель, закутываясь в шинель.  
Я вытянул над бочкой руки, одубевшие перчатки медленно начали таять. Еще не рассвело, и рассветет нескоро, только снег пытался светиться синевой, и костры несмело тлели меж деревьев. Вокруг них, как мотыли, собирались озябшие солдаты, и злые, невыспавшиеся офицеры. Выклянчил нас Его Высочество, вот и веселился, как мог. Я устал. Я не хотел больше видеть ни его, ни Мишеля, ни единого лица из полка, ни отца, ни бабки, ни даже матери родной. Оставили бы меня одного, наконец. Одного совсем и насовсем. Я устал от самого себя. Приходилось терпеть, как терпел многое, но весну я больше не ждал, членовредительское терпение превратилось в равнодушие.  
— Филипп, лицо попроще сделай, пожалуйста, — обеспокоенно попросил Мишель.  
— Я просто спать хочу.  
— Ври кому-нибудь другому, дгхужок, — усмехнулся он.  
По дорожке, голову задрамши, доведя и себя, и коня до икоты, как всегда впопыхах и в растерянности, несся галопом Левушка, пронесся мимо нас, не увидев, не поздоровавшись, только долетел до нас колючий вихрь снежинок.  
— Сейчас обратно поскачет, — заявил Мишель, глядя ему вслед.  
Доскакав до поворота, Левушка резко развернул коня, судорожно оглядываясь вокруг, но не узнавая никого, конь гарцевал, клубился облаками пара. Мишель сжалился, махнул ему. Едва вернувшись, Левушка чуть ли не на ходу спрыгнул, подбежал к нам.  
— А я вас везде ищу! — сказал он вместо приветствия. — А вы вот где!  
— Ага, — кивнул Мишель. — И тебе доброе утро.  
— Доброе утро, господа, простите, — смутился Левушка, принялся копаться за пазухой. — У меня, вообще-то, записка к вам.  
— От Его Высочества?  
— А от кого же еще! — сердито ответил он.  
— Не знаю, от любовницы младой, может?  
— Я письма от любовниц не таскаю, — задрал нос Лев. — Тем более от младых.  
Он все никак не мог найти записку, распахнул уже шинель, порылся в карманах, посмотрел на нас жалобно.  
— Потерял? — сочувственно спросил Мишель.  
— Потерял, — упавшим голосом ответил тот.  
— А что там было-то, помнишь?  
— Я чужих записок не читаю, — вспыхнул Лев, еще раз проверил все карманы.  
— Ну, иди тогда, говори Его Высочеству, что снова потерял все.  
Бедняга совсем расклеился, оглянулся зачем-то, посмотрел на меня, будто я мог ему помочь. Где-то за деревьями сквозь мороз продралась труба, и все вокруг пришло в движение, и мы оставили огни. Левушка обогнал нас, все еще поглядывая по сторонам в поисках злополучной записки.  
Вечером, в точно таких же синих сумерках, Левушка снова подбежал к нам, чуть ли не за руки потащил во дворец. Уже внутренне приготовившись к разгрому за корявые команды, скользящих по льду лошадей, и пьяного унтера, мы с Мишелем ошалели, когда увидели накрытый стол.  
— Я все, Олсуфьев, понимаю, дружба дружбой, но ко мне на обед опаздывать – это уже свинство, — возмущался Константин, сердито пожимая нам руки.  
Левушка, корча отчаянные рожи у него за спиной, заламывал руки, хватался за волосы.  
— А-а-а… Это... — растерянно протянул Мишель, наблюдая за истерикой адъютанта. — Прошу простить, записку сразу не прочел, а потом, верно, выронил.  
— Записку? — сконфузился Константин. — Я на словах просил позвать. А утром я не тебе и писал, вообще-то!  
Обернувшись на отчаянно покрасневшего Левушку, Константин закатил глаза. Я не выдержал, захохотал, Мишель морщился, как кошка, которая лезла в сметану, зная, что ее возьмут за шкирку.  
— Оболтусы, — ругнулся Константин. — Оба.  
После обеда, раскурив свою вонючую папиросу, он задумчиво щурился в мою сторону. Левушка боялся присесть, все мельтешил, скользя по паркету. Его Высочество рявкнул, и он угомонился, но всем своим видом показывая, что ненадолго.  
— Что, Мишель-вермишель, позовешь на именины? — спросил Константин, закашлявшись из-за своего же каламбура.  
— Я позвал бы, Ваше Высочество… — замялся он. — Но не буду отмечать в этом году.  
— Вот новости!  
— Может и буду, — добавил Мишель. — Все впереди, Ваше Высочество.  
— Смотри у меня, — шутливо пригрозил ему Константин и тут же поднялся, отходя к другим офицерам.  
Снаружи началась настоящая вьюга, и занавески задвинули, зажгли ярче свечи. Добираться обратно замучаемся. Мишель задумчиво вертел в руках незажженную папиросу, не глядя на меня, но чувствуя мой взгляд.  
— А почему не будешь отмечать? — наконец спросил я.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами он. — Не хочу.  
— Понятно, — я попытался сесть удобней, но не нашел себе места.  
— А что, наведаться хотел?  
— Да нет…  
— Ну и все тогда, — усмехнулся Мишель, попросил себе огня.  
Хорошо, что он закурил, появилось оправдание моему молчанию. Вьюга засыпала льдом, завыла, завистливо бросаясь в окна. Чем нынче занят царь лидийцев, хотел бы я знать?³²

Заговор зрел, как нарыв, чирьи его расползлись по всей гвардии. Я вовсю корчил дурака, слушал, но не говорил, но говорить и не надо было, за меня говорили от моего лица. Третий месяц я не показывался у отца, обитал, как и положено, в полку, не разговаривал с Мишелем, и не мог принять то, что ему-то было все равно, и он преспокойно жил, как жил раньше. Мучил меня сильнее, чем Истомин.  
Совсем неожиданно, на очередном вахтпараде, меня повысили вне очереди, вернули с небес на землю. Я послал к отцу денщика, чтобы он обрадовал его. Вернулся Дмитрий глубоко возмущенный, сказал, что отец дал ему пинка, велел мне приехать самому, или он перепишет наследство на Полкана. Плохо представляя себе пинающегося отца, я подождал денек-другой, и только потом приехал к нему ни свет ни заря.  
— Явился, — едко протянул отец, кутаясь в халат, не открыв до конца глаз. — Бессовестный, бесстыдник, только о себе и думаешь, хоть бы вид сделал, что не плевать на отца родного.  
— Я, —  
— Молчать! — он зевнул, потянулся до слез. — Денщика прислал! Что ж не лошадь-то одну? Как веревки из меня вить, так пожалуйста, каждый день, как по расписанию, а зажил хорошо – все, прощайте, papa, на похороны, может быть, приду, если дождя не будет! Уеду к чертовой матери на Соловки, как маменька, вот и поглядим, как ты туда денщика посылать будешь, прохвост. Хоть бы попытался показаться, хоть бы у Николая, зван же был, и не раз! Нет уж, извините, я хочу пить на Крюковом, на кой черт вы мне все сдались, пердуны старые!  
И все это спокойно, позевывая и наливая себе какого-то пойла. Я сидел, чесал затылок, жалел обо всем. Лучше бы я родился не картавым, а глухонемым.  
— Ну, чего молчишь, язык проглотил? — спросил отец, опрокидывая рюмку. Скочевряжившись, он глянул на меня исподлобья. — Неправду я сказал, разве?  
— Да правду, правду. Простите дурака, — нехотя согласился я. — Только вот на Крюковом я больше не ошиваюсь. Совсем.  
Весь гонор у отца сразу пропал, он вздохнул тоскливо, пошел одеваться.  
— Ладно, Филька, поздравляю, — крикнул он из спальни. — Нашел – не радуйся, потерял – не плачь.  
— Ага, — протянул я. — Вот спасибо.  
— При таком императоре выслуживаются либо дураки, либо лизоблюды, — продолжал он, крутясь перед зеркалом. — Громовы, как показала история, умудряются в себе оба эти качества сочетать.  
— Вот спасибо! — уже заорал я, отворачиваясь от него, шатаясь по гостиной.  
Медленно светало, новый слуга затопал на лестнице, увидев меня, споткнулся на пороге, чуть ли не на цыпочках прошел мимо, поклонившись раза три.  
— Перекрестись еще, может? — шугнул я его. Тот и вправду перекрестился и убежал к отцу.  
Не было еще и девяти, а графин так манил, пел птицей-сиреной. Не сумев справиться, залить уши воском, я подошел к буфету, скрипнул дверцей.  
— Не вздумай пить! — тут же возмутился отец.  
Я передразнил его, себе под нос, чтобы он не услышал, и потянулся было к заветному сосуду, но зацепился взглядом за трость, лежавшую на буфете сверху. Тук-тук, ну-ка, просыпайся давай, милейший. Трость была уже в пыли, слилась с крышкой. Вышедши из спальни, отец, как всегда, поправлял кольца на руках. Я закрыл буфет, три раза промахнувшись мимо дверцы.  
— Чего идиотствуешь? — весело спросил он. — Уже успел глаза залить?  
— Куда мне за вами угнаться, — отшутился я, не зная, что делать с руками.  
— М-да, — нахмурился отец, оглядев меня с головы до ног. — Пойдешь со мной к Прокофию Иванычу?  
— Пройдусь уж, хоть поем по-человечески.  
Закатив глаза, отец помотал головой. Я не стал ничего спрашивать. Зимнее солнце вышло, золотой туман дрожал над Невой, и впору было бы любоваться покоем. Прокофий Иванович, как всегда, был не рад гостям, хотя и сам нас пригласил. Если бы он при мне улыбнулся хоть раз, я бы добровольно сдался в богадельню.  
— В гвардии темные дела творятся, — говорил он, многозначительно на меня поглядывая.  
Отец невозмутимо потягивал свой кофе, боясь сказать при своем Прокопе что-то лишнее, уподобиться тетке.  
— И такое есть, — пожал плечами я. — Да там только разговоры, Прокофий Иваныч.  
— Ты-то в них не участвуешь, я надеюсь? — сурово спросил он.  
— Мне лень, — честно ответил я.  
Отец подавился кофе, покраснел, кашляя в кулак, а Прокофий Иванович от души рассмеялся, откинувшись на стуле. Я сидел, дурак дураком, даже есть перестал, растерянно тыкал вилкой грибочек по тарелке.  
— Ленись дальше, ради Бога, — отсмеялся Прокофий Иванович, вмиг посерьезнел. — Не мешайся с этим, Филипп. Ни к одним, ни к другим не прилепляйся. Так, может, и неправильно, и малодушно, для вас, молодых, но решается все за нас, и единственное, что ты можешь – оставить совесть чистой.  
— А что ты, думаешь, выйдет что-то из этих разговоров? — удивился отец.  
— Идиотов недовольных понабралось порядочно, — задумался он. — Денег им дадут, если Его Величество изволит и дальше с господином Первым консулом миловаться.  
— Идиоты с деньгами – сила хаотичная, Проша.  
— Да, но у этих идиотов, к счастью их, и несчастью Государя, толковый, даже очень толковый начальник.  
— Тебе это откуда известно? — занервничал отец.  
— Мне хватило глупости связаться с Никитой Петровичем³³, — небрежно пробормотал Прокофий Иванович, отмахнувшись, словно от самого его имени. — Я сжег последние три письма не читая, не смотри так.  
— Господи, — выдохнул отец, потер лоб. — Фильку учишь, а сам каков? Последние три письма он сжег… А до этого что?  
— До этого были очень красивые слова, злые, конечно, до крайности, но красивые. Но и их я тоже сжег.  
Сжигайте сколько влезет, имеет ли это смысл? Если к несчастью Государя есть толковый начальник, и силы такие, что мне их никогда не объять скудным своим умишком, то остается только забиться в угол и ждать. Императора было жалко, но не настолько, чтобы дурак и лизоблюд Громов шевелился. Спаситель своих убийц³⁴ сам избрал свою судьбу, сам явился в сенат в мартовские иды. Остается забиться в угол, ждать комету.³⁵

Все прошло, позолоченный трон бросив, Юпитер бежал.³⁶ Нашел – не радуйся, потерял – не плачь. Мишель на следующий день, под кошмарным мокрым снегом, путаясь в слякоти, подошел ко мне, когда Императрица (вдова!) согласилась, наконец, ехать из замка прочь.  
— «Крепко умер», — то ли плача, то ли смеясь, передразнил он солдата.³⁷ — Какое дерьмо, а, Филька!  
— Жалко его? — поинтересовался я, не зная, что еще спросить, растерявшись от одного звука его голоса.  
— Да… что покойников жалеть? — задумался он. — Видел бы ты Цесаревича, вот уж кого жалеть надо.  
— Я только Льва Сергеича встретил, он все ревет ходит.  
— Ну, зато он мне записку передал не потерявши, наконец, — усмехнулся Мишель.  
Вышла Императрица, с ног до головы в черном, держала вуаль, куталась от дождя или от снега.  
— Пора, — Мишель похлопал меня по плечу. — Увидимся еще?  
Я кивнул, и он торопливо ушел, едва не поскользнувшись в растаявшей каше грязи и льда. Я сел на лошадь, и мы потащились из замка, вчерашние якобинцы, а сегодня – единственный полк, которому верила вдова.

Уехала великая княгиня, все существование которой выражалось в бескрайнем сочувствии и жалости. Константин в ответ на это мрачно эпикурействовал, самому себе пытаясь что-то доказать. Я не отставал, благо теперь на Крюковом можно было торчать без опаски.  
Начались белые ночи, пить столько, сколько пил раньше, я не мог, да и Мишель тоже, поэтому все знакомые его потеряли интерес к визитам, за исключением только двух, которым надо было хоть где-то побыть в одиночестве и молчании.  
Я издевался над гитарой Мишеля, сидел на подоконнике, даром, что не свесив ноги за окно. Мошки липли к лампе, и бесконечный закат все белил канал. Мишель кидался кислыми виноградинками в меня, но кавалеристы никогда точностью в стрельбе не отличались, и они неизбежно летели в окно.  
— Я бы прогулялся, — вздохнул я, оборачиваясь на него.  
— Сиди уж, — зевнул Мишель. — Откуда силы взялись?  
— Надоело дома сидеть, — пожаловался я. Струна звякнула так, что я сам вздрогнул. — Там так хорошо.  
Недовольно кряхтя, Мишель поднялся, высунулся в окно, растолкав меня. Дня как будто и не было, и никогда не будет. Деревья угрожающе темнели, легкомысленно поблескивали волны. Воздух уже не казался таким, как был раньше, пропала какая-то прелесть. Глубоко вдохнув, Мишель уставился вдаль, я потрепал его по голове.  
— Не, Филька, не пойду, — он выпрямился, потянулся. — Спать уже хочется.  
Я снова забренчал, смирившись. Мишель и вправду лег спать, захрапел почти сразу. У меня сна не было ни в одном глазу. В гостиной глухо засмеялись, тихо звякнули бокалы. На бледном небе, прямо напротив окна спальни, мерцала одинокая звезда.³⁸

Повторять старые ошибки не хотелось никак, но я не смог сам от себя спастись, и каждый раз, как я нечаянно встречал ее, я превращался в дитя неразумное, слюнявого идиота, петуха ощипанного, ноги, и без того хромые, отнимались, и я забывал человеческую речь. Беспощадная насмешница, она сама не понимала, что делает. Я мог только смотреть, как она танцует с другими, только мог часами разговаривать с ней у себя в голове. Уже давно все заметив, она позволила поймать себя за руку, заранее смеясь надо мной. Она сидела в беседке, даже не обернувшись на меня, но остальные фрейлины ушли еще до того, как я успел подойти.  
— Вы знаете, сегодня ночью, говорят, будет звездопад.  
— Да? — усмехнулась она. — Как жаль, что все порядочные люди ночью спят.  
— Ну зачем же жалеть порядочных людей, — я вперил взгляд в ее затылок, а она все упорно делала вид, что не замечает меня.  
— Знаете, вы… — она сдержала смех, тряхнула кудрями. — Могли бы и просто письмо передать.  
— Вы бы его не прочитали, — съязвил я. — Я просто хотел посмотреть вам в глаза.  
— Ну что же, смотрите! — она резко обернулась, я подавился воздухом. — Чего еще желаете?  
Я сорвал листок плюща со столбика, нервно закрутил его, как папиросу.  
— Вы что, это же ядовитый плющ! — засмеялась она, ударила меня веером по руке. Я бросил лист, скорчил, наверное, такую несчастную физиономию, что она сжалилась. — Хотите посмотреть на свой чудесный звездопад — приходите сюда же после ужина.  
— А вы придете? — забывая дышать, спросил я.  
В ответ она только рассмеялась, сложила вышивку и ушла, все еще посмеиваясь. Я остался стоять, пока она не исчезла в конце аллеи.  
— Хороша Маша, да не наша! — ехидничал Мишель, расхаживая взад-вперед по пустому коридору дворца. Мы ждали Льва, чтобы пойти с ним обедать, но он все задерживался, как и всегда. — Господи, любят женщины, чтобы полверсты росту, и мозгов ни капли!  
— Ой, ну хватит, — устало заныл я.  
— Чего хватит-то? — он развернулся, подошел ко мне. — Ты мне в душу плюешься, а я виноват, что корчусь?  
— Тебе, то есть, можно заводить себе этих… спинтриев³⁹, а я должен сидеть и смотреть на это? Интересный ты, Мишель, ничего не скажешь.  
— Да я, — он запнулся, и с лестницы выбежал Лев, радостно насвистывая.  
— Добрый вечер, господа! — поздоровался он, запутался, пытаясь пожать нам руки одновременно.  
— Не свисти, денег не будет, — огрызнулся Мишель и направился во флигель. Лев растерянно посмотрел ему вслед, я пожал плечами, и мы пошли за ним.  
— Чего ты, Лев, довольный такой? Пинков наполучал опять? — спросил я, пока мы шли к его комнатам.  
Он посмотрел на меня загадочно, поправил шарф, поправил галстук. Я боялся уже не дождаться ответа, но он многозначительно поднял брови.  
— Знаешь, Филипп… девицы… — протянул он. — Его Высочество изволит…  
И больше он ничего не сказал. Получается, я таким же идиотом казался со стороны? Предательство.  
— Он не боится еще к ним подходить после мартовской истории?  
Левушка сразу потух, отвернулся от меня. Вся эта история – грязь, замешанная кровью⁴⁰. Правды я не мог добиться ни от кого. Наверное, правды никто и не знал. Сплошь и рядом я видел такое, сам участвовал, помнится, но никогда не было там женщин. Чем-то звериным и низким наполнялись знакомые лица.

Пока я горным козлом скакал по холмам Павловска, в городе умерла бабка. Письмо мне пришло только через неделю, так что я и на похороны не успел явиться, только на могилу. Старая лиса, как знала, написала последнюю волю чуть ли не в день своей смерти. Мама не приехала.  
— Мне этот дом даром не нужен, — меланхолично заявил отец, уставившись в пустоту, покачивая ногой. — Я с деньгами обращаться не умею.  
Дворня, кажется, и вправду жалела бабку. Девки шмыгали носами, не обращали на нас, новых хозяев, никакого внимания. Последний раз я слышал такую тишину прошлым мартом.  
— И что же? — раздраженно спросил я.  
— Я уезжаю в деревню жить, — тихо ответил он. — Прокофию Иванычу приспичило какую-то заумную книжку написать опять.  
Шутить у него не получалось. На столе в вазе лежали засушенные пряники. К горлу подкатило, я отвернулся к окну.

— Филя, ну это все глупости, не ходи, Филенька, ну хотя бы ради меня не ходи, — еле дотягиваясь, Маша пыталась заставить меня посмотреть ей в глаза. — Ну какая мне разница, как он меня назвал!  
Я убрал ее ладони, она вспыхнула, отвесила мне пощечину. Федотов смутился, отвернулся.  
Солнце еле пробивалось сквозь облака, сквозь вечный зимний пар, свет был неверный, больной.  
Полная тишина перемешалась с канонадой, выстрелами, лошадиными всхрапами.  
Мишель смотрел исподлобья, готовясь к худшему, но не ожидая его. Я поднял пистолет, выдохнул, забыл все, что надо было помнить.  
Не война – мелкий позор, начало стало концом, Август – Августенком.⁴¹ Засыпал мелкий снег, или это был пепел, меня ослепил блик. Я выстрелил.  
Сорвавшийся было с места Григорьев застыл, Мишель держался за ухо. Отняв руку, он посмотрел на белую перчатку.  
На каре гвардии, почему бы сразу не расстрелять нас, не поднять на штыки просто так.  
Я стоял, развернувшись к Мишелю, он поднял руку. И выстрелил в воздух.  
Хлопья снега кружились в воздухе, давно должно было стемнеть, но солнце Аустерлица сияло, и битва затихла, замолчала.  
— Он еще живой, помоги мне.

* * *

1)Евангелие от Луки, 10:22.

2)Ромул и Рем, братья, основатели Рима, были детьми Реи Сильвии, весталки, дочерью царя, и бога Марса, по некоторым источникам это был ее дядя Амулий, явившийся к ней в облике Марса.

3)Когда Ромул и Рем решали о том, где построить Рим, и прочие вопросы, они, как и любые нормальные братья, не могли договориться ни в какую вообще, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к гаданию по птичкам, ауспиции. В итоге все ништяки достались Ромулу, а Рем, желая поиздеваться над богами и братом, перепрыгнул черту, которой Ромул обозначил границы своего города, и за это был им убит. Seems fair.

4)Рея Сильвия была дочерью царя Альба-Лонги, позже стала женой спасшего ее от смерти бога реки Тибр, Тиберина. Тибр, в свою очередь, получил свое название от имени девятого царя Альба-Лонги, Тиберина Сильвия, изначально он назывался Альбула, alba — «белый». Притянуто за уши максимально.

5)Н.С. Гумилев — Основатели (Ромул и Рем).

6)Считается, что журавль может взлететь, лишь пробежав перед этим девять шагов.

7)Книги Сивилл, Песнь I, 238, 239

8)Боанергес — «Сыновья Грома», прозвище, данное Иисусом Иакову И Иоанну, Евангелие от Марка 3:17.

9)«Царица дорог» — Аппиева дорога, важнейшая из дорог Римской империи.

10)Домине-Кво-Вадис (лат. Domine quo vadis? — ст.‑слав. Камо грядеши, Господи) — церковь на I миле Аппиевой дороги.

11)Одни из крупнейших христианских катакомб Рима, расположены на II миле Аппиевой дороги.

12)Имеется в виду Колонна Пия IX, построенная в 1852 г.

13)Следующая по порядку постройка на Аппиевой дороге - базилика св. Себастьяна. 14)Прокопий Кесарийский — историограф, в своем труде «Война с готами» восхищался Аппиевой дорогой.

15)Гробница Цецилии Метеллы, расположенная на II миле Аппиевой дороги, в XI-XIII вв. была превращена в крепость.

16)Голубиная книга — сборник духовных стихов, отвечающих на вопросы мироздания. Страфиль птица — мифологическое существо, в Голубиной книге называется "мати всех птиц".

17)Осанна — молитвенное восклицание, в Евангелие от Марка, Матфея, Иоанна, народ, восклицая "Осанна!" приветствовал вход Господень в Иерусалим.

18)Арамейский «Боже мой, Боже мой, для чего Ты меня оставил?» (Мк. 15:34).

19)«Il ne faut pas qu’un honnête homme mérite d’être pendu. Слова Карамзина в 1819 году» — А.С. Пушкин, Статьи и заметки, предназначавшиеся для Современника. Да, я в курсе, что время цитирования и появления самой цитаты не совпадает. Че вы мне сделаете, я вдругмо городе. Кроме того, вешать Радищева никто не собирался, и слова Карамзина могли на самом деле относиться к казни декабристов.

20) Плутарх. Сулла, 6. Луций Корнелий Сулла — древнеримский политический деятель, диктатор, император.

21)Слова Ганнибала, наблюдавшего за игрой своих сыновей: «Вот львята, которых я ращу на погибель Риму!», Валерий Максим, IX, 3, 2

22)Одно из значений имени Левиафана в переводе с иврита — «скрученный, свитый».

23)Хам — один из сыновей Ноя, оскорбивший наготу отца. По одной из версий он просто рассказал о голом бате своим братьям, по другой — кастрировал своего батю, по третьей — «вступил с ним в сексуальную связь». В общем за что-то его изгнал Ной потом, ибо нехуй...

24)Книга Иова (Иов. 40:20—41:26), о Левиафане.

25)Слова Валерии Мессалы, последней жены Луция Суллы. «Проходя мимо Суллы, за его спиною, она, протянув руку, вытащила шерстинку из его тоги и проследовала на своё место. На удивлённый взгляд Суллы Валерия ответила: «Да ничего особенного, император, просто и я хочу для себя малой доли твоего счастья». Сулле приятно было это слышать, и он явно не остался равнодушен, потому что через подосланных людей разузнал об имени этой женщины, выведал, кто она родом и как живёт». Плутарх. Сулла, 35

26)Вторая книга Еноха, небеса: Первое небо — Место ангелов, правящих движением звёзд. Второе небо — Место заточения ангелов, отступивших от Господа. Третье небо — Рай, в котором растёт Древо Жизни. Однако здесь на севере расположено место для нахождения людей, согрешивших при жизни. Четвёртое небо — Место нахождения колесниц Солнца и Луны. Пятое небо — Место пребывания особого класса ангелов — Бодрствующих, которые скорбят о своих братьях, нарушивших заповеди Божьи. Шестое небо — Семь херувимов и семь серафимов. Седьмое небо — Место престола Бога.

27)По одной из версий истории про госпожу Араужо, она была возлюбленной одного из знакомцев в.к. Константина, генерала К.Ф. Баура, который "уступил" ее Константину.

28)Вальс в то время танцевали не на три шага, а только на два, оттого он и был более "диковатым".

29)Евангелие от Филиппа, одно из апокрифических евангелий.

30)Геродот, Клио, 17. Поход царя Алиатта на Милет. Откуда я взяла информацию про солнечное затмение мне уже не вспомнить...

31)«24 июня 1799 г., накануне Иванова дня, в Павловске по древней традиции рыцарей ордена Св. Иоанна Иерусалимского прошла церемония жжения костров в память о том, что раньше в этот день в госпиталях иоаннитов сжигали старые простыни больных, заменяя их затем новыми. В Павловск в этот день прибыли все бывшие в столице кавалеры ордена Св. Иоанна, а также были привезены в сопровождении полуэскадрона кавалергардов в особых экипажах орденские регалии: гроссмейстерская корона, знамя, кинжал веры и печать. На плацу Павловского дворца, окруженном войсками, было разложено девять костров, которые три раза обошла процессия мальтийских кавалеров во главе с Павлом. Кавалергарды — Гвардия Великого Магистра и конногвардейцы присутствовали на этом торжестве». Е. Юркевич, Военный Петербург эпохи Павла I.

32)Геродот, Клио, 47. Только Крез был царем лидийцев, и я уже исправила опечатку хехех.

33)Никита Петрович Панин — один из участников заговора против Павла I, был сыном воспитателя Павла, Петра Ивановича Панина.

34)Светоний, Жизнь двенадцати цезарей, Божественный Юлий, 84.

35)Светоний. Божественный Юлий, 88. В небе после убийства Цезаря появилась яркая комета, которую современники приняли за его душу, вознесенную на небо.

36)Светоний, Божественный Август, 70

37)Записки Н.А. Саблукова: «Филатьев ответил, что, если солдаты не увидят Павла мертвым, полк отказывается присягнуть новому государю.<...> Прежде всего я обратился к Григорию Иванову: — Что же, братец, видел ты государя Павла Петровича? Действительно он умер? — Так точно, ваше высокоблагородье, крепко умер! — Присягнешь ли ты теперь Александру? — Точно так... хотя лучше покойнаго ему не быть... А, впрочем, все одно: кто ни поп, тот и батька».

38)Ни на что не намекаю, но намек на Вифлеемскую звезду.

39)Светоний, Тиберий, 43. «Но на Капри, оказавшись в уединении, он дошел до того, что завел особые постельные комнаты, гнезда потаенного разврата. Собранные толпами отовсюду девки и мальчишки – среди них были те изобретатели чудовищных сладострастий, которых он называл «спинтриями» – наперебой совокуплялись перед ним по трое, возбуждая этим зрелищем его угасающую похоть». Кроме того, спинтриями называют античные жетоны с эротическим сюжетом.

40)Светоний, Тиберий, 57.

41)Последнего императора Западной Римской империи звали Ромул Август, «Августенок» — его прозвище, так же как и Момиллус (лат. Momyllus букв. «мелкий позор»).


	21. Каштан. Урок седьмой.

* * *

* * *

Смерть мне знакома, смерть уже дышала мне в затылок. Таким гордиться негоже, графиня, не захлебнитесь своим страданием, не превращайте законы природы в вериги.  
Веселая, злая алая мозаика, станция такая противная, я остужала пьяную щеку о стену, смотрела за бликом поезда, ползущим по черной резиновой двери. Блик ползет, поезд приближается. Запах метро я уже давно не чувствую. Волосы грязные, но только корни, еще и пятно на манжете куртки. Филипп молчал, пухлил губы, наушники воткнул, - обиделся. Вагон оказался полупустой, он сел напротив. Рядом со мной сидела, вся поджатая, в платюшке красивом, а я развалилась, как у себя дома. Во мне забилась пламень. Пельмень, которым меня Филин батя накормил. У мамы был пучок, темные волосы, или серые, в пудре, в закрученных локонах. Опять это проклятое масонство идиотское. Я пнула Филиппа по вытянутой ноге, он сердито пересел подальше. Детский сад. Я сползла по сиденью, воротник куртки поднялся до затылка. Буду делать, что хочу, и никто мне не указ, я сама. Смотреть на бесконечно одинаковые лица устаешь, они прыгают вверх-вниз, текут сплошным потоком, как отпечатки пальцев, когда с ветки на ветку пересаживаешься, и из вагонов просто вытекает. Интересно, но держитесь от меня подальше, я внутри себя пока что побуду. Там вам меня не достать.

Беспечная веселость помолвки победила всю мою расслабленность, в смысле библейском. Был какой-то вечер, не вечер, Елена снова села мучить клавиши, женишок с мрачнющим видом сидел рядом с отцом, скрестив руки на груди в золотых шнурах. Дамы не в такт размахивали веерами, все чинно, степенно, я зевнула третий раз, услышала чей-то вздох за спиной. Граф Потоцкий улыбнулся на мой нетерпеливый взгляд, положил руки на спинку кресла и снова вытянул лицо во внимании к Елене и какому-то музыкописаке, не мывшемуся месяцами в своих вонючих шелках.  
— Похорошели, Серафима Алексан-на… — хитренько улыбнулся он потом, оглядывая весь зал. — Загляните на неделе, вслед за отцом, может, вместе с Петром..?  
— Георгиевичем, — подсказала я.  
— Григорьевичем, — поправил меня Потоцкий.  
Я щелкнула веером, отмахнулась от него копной белых перьев.  
— Заглянем. Одним глазком.  
Потом он разговаривал с графом, ни шагу назад, не смотрел на меня. Мне не хватало Пти, птички моей, чтобы снова не запутаться в этих поползновениях. Константин-то хотя бы был такой же дурак молодой, как и я. Я уже молчу про Левушку. Князь Нгеладзе незаметно пожал мне руку.  
Но про Левушку нельзя было молчать. Если мы замолчим, то он умрет. Время поскакало, как взбесившийся конь, то бросая снег копытами, то грязью брызгая на белый подол, запутаться было легко, не стыдно. В моей груди и вправду был чужой сон, потому что мне самой не хотелось никого обманывать, я не хотела ничего плохого. Но до свадьбы оставалось всего ничего, до войны - еще меньше. Собирались веселые вечера, старые и постылые не пускались, можно было хохотать, краснеть и перебирать по струнам развеселые песни-крики. Княжна Волкова привела брата, и по лицу его было видно, что он тоже устал себя бить по рукам. Я подсела к нему, он посмотрел на меня.  
— Вы знакомы с Львом Сергеевичем, так ведь? — спросила я, чтобы никто не услышал.  
— Да.  
— А не могли бы вы… привести его сюда?  
— Я не сводня, Серафима Александровна, — брезгливо поджал губы князь.  
— Вы его друг.  
— Именно поэтому я и не намерен быть виновником вашей встречи, — он отвернулся, смиренно сложил руки на коленях.  
Я демонстративно нахмурилась, но он и бровью не повел. Все это бесполезно. В смоле уже застыл теплый, солнечный вечер и мокрый, пасмурный зимний день.  
Аглая опять улыбалась, боясь поднять взгляд, пестрила летними веснушками, сжимала тонкий гриф гитары. Левушка, сам себе не веря, с круглыми глазами сидел напротив меня.  
Уходили на войну, толком об этом ничего не зная. Да и что мы могли знать? Левушка сидел напротив, сам себе не веря. Дорога летела, луна катилась, голая. Мы все верили, несмотря на синюю кожу, несмотря на ужасную гидру, несмотря на взрытую черную землю и кровь из лошадиных бархатных ноздрей. Аглая смеялась, боялась поднять взгляд на Якова. У меня сейчас вся душа на острие иголки.  
— Сима, голубушка, сядешь подыграть?  
— А я бы лучше станцевала!  
Захихикали, принесите воды, или снова брусники, запыхались уже. Голова разболится от смеха. Танцевать мне никто не запретит, кто-то подслушивал, звон несся по всему дому, по залу, замкнувшемуся дверью, по галерее, пролетел по белой лестнице вверх, а наверху я держала Левушку за руки, тянула обратно.  
— Ну как ты можешь уходить сейчас, бессовестный!  
— Пусти. Не стоило и приходить, — посмеивался он.  
— Ты еще и смеешься!  
Он попытался снять мои руки со своих плеч, оглянулся лениво.  
— Если тебя убьют, я не буду жалеть!  
— Я тоже.  
Широко распахнулась дверь в темную комнату, Аглая загорелась в солнце. Лев поклонился, нисколь не переживая, и ушел, спустился вниз. О, лев! Твой взор был темен и глубок.¹

У графа Потоцкого дома было тихо, и я намеревалась эту тишину изничтожить. За тонким, звенящим стеклом был странный сервиз, бабкино шинуазри, или что-то из тех краев. Он мне его уже показывал, давно, или еще не так давно. Сегодня я была одна. Достала чашечку. По фарфору змейкой ползло золото, панацея лихорадочная.  
— Хитрый способ, скажите? — усмехнулся Потоцкий, забирая у меня чашку.  
Он повертел ее, посмотрел на меня.  
— Золотом трещины заделывать? Что же хитрого?  
Я качнула край тарелки, та зазвенела в глубину полки.  
— Как же… — не переставая улыбаться, Потоцкий придержал дребезжащую тарелку. — Не выкидывать разбитое, а сохранять… Глубокая философия… Нам бы тоже не худо поучиться у этой несчастной посуды, графиня. Где мужа оставили?  
— У глины буду учиться, прелесть, — кивнула я, взяла еще одну чашку. — На жениха я еще наглядеться успею, он в полку нынче.  
— Все мы из глины вышли, и в глину вернемся, — граф попытался забрать у меня чашку, но я отвела руку. — А учиться можно и у комара, душа моя. К тому же… Золотом раны залечивать – сколько же смысла и красоты можно выдернуть из таких понятий? Не все дурное нам надо забывать.  
— Законы природы превращать в вериги, — буркнула я.  
— Вериги не для красоты носят, — заметил Потоцкий.  
— Кто как, — я улыбнулась исподлобья, он снова протянул руки к чашке. — Вы как знаете, Северин Осипович, только вот мне думается, что выставлять раны напоказ – глупость какая-то. Тот, кто золотом залечивает несчастную глину, видимо, только в разбитом смысл и видит. Незачем гордиться тем, как нас разбили.  
Я разжала пальцы, чашка упала, разлетелась крошками по лаку паркета.  
— Можете выкидывать, на такую золота не напасешься.  
Потоцкий с грустной ухмылкой разглядывал осколки, позвал растерянного лакея.  
Смахнув половину осколков подолом, я уселась в кресло, граф сел напротив, непроницаемый, все еще с ухмылкой.  
— Что же вы, графиня, одна приехали, выходит? Средь бела дня?  
— Не учусь на своих ошибках, как видите. Как ваша жена поживает... в Польше?  
— Прекрасно поживает, stara miłość nie rdzewieje.²  
— М-да, — я махнула веером, откинулась на подушку. — Жена-то есть, в отличии от Польши.  
Рассмеявшись скорее от удивления, чем от веселья, граф зеркально развалился в кресле.  
— Когда это вы стали патриоткой?  
— Ой, не говорите мне таких слов! — топнула я. — Я нынче грузинская княгиня.  
— Надо же, княгиня есть, а Грузии нет, — задрал брови Потоцкий. Я пропустила остроту мимо ушей.  
— Как ваш сын? Здоров ли? — я закрыла веер.  
— Лев Северинович здоров, благодарю.  
— Лев… — я посмотрела в потолок, задумалась будто. — Хорошее имя – Лев…  
Я снова посмотрела на графа, тот еле заметно нахмурился.  
— А до Львов, впрочем, нечего… Нечего их касаться…  
— Нечего, нечего, — покивал Потоцкий.  
— Есть предметы куда более занятные.  
— Конечно, есть, — серьезно согласился он.  
Меня разобрало глупое хихиканье. Я поднялась, подошла к нему, он все еще прятал половину лица, оперевшись на руку, смотрел в сторону, я встала у него над душой, он поднял глаза, изогнул бровь. Пляски с измазанной в белой глине рожей не такие дикие.  
— Вы что-то хотели?.. — развел руками Потоцкий.  
— Мятных пряников, — огрызнулась я, бросилась к нему на колени, насильно поцеловала, схватив за шитый золотом ворот мундира, нитки затрещали под пальцами.

Зал прошуршал аплодисментами, оркестр закончил красивую какофонию, огромный занавес слишком быстро разъехался в стороны. Первый звук должен быть торжественным, первое движение сильным, сцена белая и пустая, танцор как брызг чернил.  
Забавы сыпались одна за другой. В Царском Селе дождливые деньки в чехарде прыгали через солнечные, пар поднимался от земли, дышать было нечем, от смеха и разговоров каждый вечер начинали болеть щеки. Засыпать не было сил, я не помнила, как засыпала. Я боялась считать, сколько лет разницы между мной и графом Потоцким. Он боялся, кажется, скрипов половиц и незапертых дверей.  
— И не кажется вам, что вы поступаете… странно? — разглядывая свои холеные ногти, спросил он.  
Мы сидели на террасе, я делала вид, что читаю книжку, граф прицепился с разговорами. Дом был тих, впервые за это лето. Пешечка, крайне невзлюбивший графа, сел у него в ногах, сверлил бусиничным взглядом.  
— Non.  
Потоцкий хмыкнул, опустил взгляд, что-то поискал у себя в голове.  
— В который раз в ваших силах было остановить грехопадение, и в который раз вы вместо этого взрастили его, как на дрожжах, — сказала я шутя, но граф нахмурился.  
— Не стань я un catalyseur, от меня бы и мокрого места не осталось, — съязвил он. Пешечка зарычал.  
— О, конечно, — издевательски протянула я. — Разменявший пятый десяток граф может сшибиться лбами с императором, но не с девицей.  
— Император, знаете ли, не выходит замуж за грузинских князей, и не натравляет на меня диких собак, — покосился Потоцкий на ворчливого шпица. — Я уже молчу про прежние «грехопадения»…  
— Ах, вы боитесь, что вам баки поотрывают? — Я закрыла книжку. — Муж и жена – одна сатана? Не стоит, Северин Осипыч. После свадьбы я и смотреть в вашу сторону не стану, упаси Господь.  
Потоцкий осклабился, поерзал в кресле, еле сдержал смех. Ну да, ну да. После всего… да и вчерашнего тоже, пожалуй, поверить в такое трудно. Все держалось на обмане, а жить подлецом, как известно, от Митеньки…  
— Вы – свинья, — я встала, положила книгу, Пешка визгливо затявкал на графа.  
Как же я просчиталась. Зря писала либретто. Зря выгоняла балерин на сцену. Потоцкий со своей мерзкой ухмылкой слился в одно целое. Кровь зажгла, я отвернулась, почти бегом зашла в дом, Пешка все заливался на графа, я чуть не врезалась в дверь, побежала по лестнице, лай раздался уже в комнатах, я остановилась. Потоцкий, раздраженно толкнув дверь, поднялся следом за мной.  
— Вы ведете себя как буйное дитя, — холодно заявил он. — Это казалось интересным только первые пять минут.  
— Я буду вести себя как десять буйных детей, если захочу, — вспыхнула я. — Вы, кажется, хотели, чтобы я оставила вас в покое? Так в чем же дело, Северин Осипыч?!  
Граф поднялся на ступеньку, я тоже. Остановившись, он измерил меня взглядом.  
— Кричите еще громче, и, может быть, вас будет слышно и в гусарском манеже, — пробормотал он.  
— Буду кричать, — тихо ответила я. — Захочу – буду.  
— Разумеется, — вкрадчиво согласился он.  
Я почувствовала насмешку, но уже не было сил вытерпеть новые издевательства, свет вдруг задрожал и поплыл.  
— Вы глупый, глупый и пустой человек! Что вам ни скажи, вы все обращаете в шутку, и всех выставляете сущими шутами только за то, что у них есть сердце! Каким же трусом надо быть, чтобы вот так смеяться над людьми! Как же я от вас устала!..  
Устать должен был он. Ни с чем остаться должен был он. Вина лежала на нем, но судить было некому, кроме меня. Моя же собственная глупость обижала меня, беспощадно и безостановочно. Солнце не всходило над мутными болотами.  
— Я сожалею, что невинными шутками задел вас так сильно, — невозмутимо сказал Потоцкий. — Если бы вы объяснились раньше, я бы и улыбнуться в вашем присутствии не посмел.  
— Ах вот как, — я задрала подбородок. — Я тоже сожалею, но ваши игрища мне опротивели, граф.  
Бумажные фигурки двигались, дергались проволочки, лоскутки болтались над деревянными румяными личиками. Затылки с кругляшками макушек медленно поворачивались, уши просвечивали красным. Кто-то запустил палец в нос, кто-то откроет рот с дыркой от молочного зуба. Смешные голоса из-под полы.  
— Вы расстраиваете меня, душа моя, — покачал головой Потоцкий. — Могу ли я хотя бы попросить у вас прощения?  
Гудели в тишине софиты, откуда-то взялся дым, всегда так тихо, когда крутятся бобины с пленкой? Оператор сгорбился.  
— Можете, — небрежно кивнула я. Не дав себе подумать, я подняла подол платья, Потоцкий уставился на голое колено. — Целуйте.  
Эта важная забава достойна старых обезьян. Кажется, Пти его сравнивала с сим чудесным зверем. Поколебавшись секунду, он все-таки склонился, холодный перстень почему-то обжег мне кожу, я не выдержала, захохотала. Вырвалась, убежала, еле поправив платье, последний раз взглянула, и закрыла за собой дверь.  
На ходу вытирая лысину, старый актер запнулся, уходя за кулисы с раскаленных подмостков, но этого уже никто не видел.  
Ночью я вертелась в постели, как уж на сковородке, служанка ушла слишком рано, в темноте я боялась любого вздоха, даже своего, а свеча не давала заснуть, будто жужжа над ухом. Аглая была в соседней спальне, но я никак не решалась встать, хотя уже и думала, как спускаю ноги на холодный пол, одеяло сползает вниз, половица у шкафа скрипит, и дыхание таится.  
— Аглаюшка, — промычала я в замочную скважину. В комнате зашевелились, я отошла в сторонку, и Аглая распахнула дверь.  
— Тебе чего не спится? — нахмурилась она.  
Я захныкала, затопала ногой.  
— Заходи, заходи, — она затолкала меня внутрь, щелкнула замком.  
— Мне так плохо, — я забралась к ней на кровать, поджала ноги.  
— Ну и почему тебе плохо? — устало вздохнула Аглая, уперла руки в боки.  
— Сядь рядышком, — попросила я. — Когда ты так глядишь, только хуже.  
Она села, потерла глаза. В ее спальне было теплее, почти жарко, и свечки были не такие яркие.  
— Ну чего, горемыка? — усмехнулась она.  
— Понимаешь, — я подвинулась ближе. — Ах, это такая дурость! Мне в последнее время все чаще кажется, что тошнит постоянно… я не знаю…  
— Ты что, беременна опять?!  
— Да нет же! — отмахнулась я. — Даже не тошнит, а так… Мерзко от всего, сил нет смотреть, слушать, говорить… От самой себя воротит, не хочу с самой собой быть.  
— Ну и чего же тут удивительного? — пожала плечами Аглая. — Совесть проснулась, вот и все.  
— Какая совесть, ты чего?.. — актриса из меня поганая, я почесала нос. — Тут не в этом дело…  
— Я понимаю, что ты держишь стариков наших за дураков, Бог с ними, но меня ты обижаешь своим враньем, — строго сказала она. — Будешь и дальше завираться – выставлю, так и знай.  
— Ладно, не сердись, голубь мой, — вздохнула я.  
— Буду сердиться! Сима, сколько можно, зачем ты с ним связалась? Самой же противно…  
— Противно, еще как, — покивала я. — Но вот только сейчас стало понятно, что это противно.  
— Если бы я такое творила, то меня бы в монастырь уже упрятали давно.  
Будто повернули стекляшку призмы, осуждала Потоцкого за насмешки, и сама хотела смеяться над этой гадостью. Красота в глазах смотрящего, куда делась трезвости мысли? Надо было молча уйти с побитыми щеками, а не бить в ответ.  
— Ты, Сима, вечно вразброс, как слепая, — сказала Аглая.  
— А мы все слепые, — я подвинулась к ней ближе, схватила за руку. — Все слепые, просто вы с тросточками ползете, а я лучше физиономией о стены побьюсь.  
Она помолчала, и посмотрела на меня, как смотрели многие и до, и после: как на побитую цирковую собачонку – и жалко, и смешно.

Скрип кладбищенской калитки не спутать ни с чем. Семейный склеп тоже мок под снегом уже знакомо. Руки покраснели, пальцы больше не гнулись. Сугробы таяли, по тропинке тянулась блестящая грязь размокшей земли. Константин шагал рядом, сцепив руки за спиной в привычном жесте, сгорбившись, как я раньше не видела его, нехотя закусив сигарету в темных каплях от снега.  
— Да… в двадцать лет друзей хоронить – тоска, — наконец заговорил он.  
— Таких сейчас много будет, — вздохнула я.  
Пепельное небо потемнело, мы зашли под черные стволы елей, густые лапищи насыпали на могилы мусора хвои. Кто-то на другом конце кладбища громко говорил, эхо вылавливало крики.  
— Когда Лев умирал, — вдруг сказал Константин. — Он боялся.  
Мы посмотрели друг на друга, сразу же отвернулись.  
— Этот черт ни в жизнь ничего не боялся, а тут испугался.  
— А что он сказал? — я обошла огромную лужу, подождала, пока Константин обойдет ее по другой обочине.  
— Так и сказал: «Мне страшно», — пожал плечами он, поравнявшись со мной. Мы пошли дальше. — Я сказал, что бояться нечего. Ну, или что-то такое. Я не помню, я не запоминал. Разумеется, он не дурак, не поверил мне.  
— Он долго мучился?  
Константин нахмурился, поправил галстук.  
— Не помню. Не знаю.  
Чирикнула сверху птичка, и я только сейчас поняла, что снег перестал идти.  
— Я ему такую мерзость сказала, когда мы последний раз встретились, — через силу сказала я.  
— Я тоже.  
Ноябрьский ветерок сквозняком совсем не дружелюбно пробирал до костей, беспорядочные полки в темноте все шли куда-то, команды отдавали все вместе, и в то же время никто. Константин, чуть ли не в мыле, слушал пятерых одновременно, торопливо писал, одним глазом пытаясь разобраться в австрийских топонимах. Лев, слившись со светом паршивых свечей, боязливо на него поглядывал. Константин посмотрел на него, — лишь на секунду, перевел дыхание, и снова отвернулся.  
Следующий раз они увиделись уже под солнцем, нищенски пробивающимся из-за облаков и дыма, Лев был весь в копоти, пытался сказать чего-то лишнего, но Константин отмахнулся:  
— Не до тебя!  
Мы его замучили. Но все было в дыму, тумане, когда думать? Я думать не успевала, а часами ведь варилась в голове у себя. Насколько же я виновата. Насколько же виноваты люди кругом. Насколько виновато их тупоносое, кувшиннорылое любопытство. Такие и Богородицу во врунью сумеют высмеять.  
— Мы же не хотели ничего плохого. А это покрылось такой грязью, что и сам себя не узнаешь… Разве этого мы хотели? Почему же так получилось?  
— Я слышал, что говорили.  
— Но почему? За что? И все ведь так и останется, за сплетнями, за глупостью – меня никто не послушает, вы и рта раскрыть не можете, а Левушкина смерть еще и осмеяна, снова грязь, тупость, мрак непроглядный… нелюди! А что было? Что мы сделали? Они не понимают. Они не поймут. Но, кажется, так просто: не понимаешь – не суйся, оставь, не мешай, не мучь свой скудный умишко!..  
— Чего вы раскричались, графиня? — грустно усмехнулся Константин.  
— Мне надоело, что свиньи топчут мой бисер, — я успокоилась.  
— Бисер ваш… как вы сказали, — протянул он, то ли улыбаясь, то ли хмурясь. — Втопчется в грязь, но бисером и будет, ничего с ним не станется.

Заблестело солнышко, отразилось снегом, лужа ярко засветилась, я сощурилась, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Оградка облупилась голубенькой краской, не выдержала зимы.  
— Курить-то тут можно? — Филипп почесал голую шею, нервно огляделся.  
— Да делай ты, что хочешь, — вздохнула я, пошуршала гравием.  
Он закурил, оглянулся вокруг, не увидел ничего нового.  
— Года еще не прошло?  
— Не-а…  
— По ощущениям так лет пять уже прошло.  
— Ага.  
— Че, думаешь, ему теперь лучше? — странно смеясь, спросил Филипп.  
Холмик, конфетка. Мои родители на другом конце города. Что-то опять. В тишине детские дуделки, свистелки, птичьи трели – похоронный марш играют. Был ли он тогда?  
Помню дикое количество жратвы, но строгая кутья была влажной и склизкой.  
— Думаю, что ему уже все равно.  
— Мне тоже все равно, — он поерзал, выжидающе посмотрел на меня, снова почесал шею. — Что я теперь, мертвый?  
Я пожала плечами.  
— Нам всем должно быть все равно. Бульон, биология, все такое. «Do not stand at my grave and weep»³, вот этот весь бред.  
— М-да, Курара, — устало закатил глаза Филипп.  
— Чего?  
Мы помолчали, глупость можно было руками потрогать.  
— Я не поняла, о чем ты.  
— Да и забей, — смутился он.  
— Кто толкал о том, что смерть – возвращение? Введенский опять твой, небось?  
— А че сразу мой?! Я вообще читать не умею.  
— Ну это да, — вздохнула я. — Пойдем, может?  
Филипп кивнул, встал, запульнул бычок куда-то в деревья. На мое цыканье он развел руками. Снова скрипнула калитка, мы обернулись на могилу. Солнце застыло, снег больше не таял.  
— Ладно, Лева. Не скучай.

В трамвае я обычно сажусь на самое заднее сиденье, чтобы он стеклом поворачивал передо мной, огромным червем полз по серой набережной. И в метро то же самое, у самой последней двери, с обеих сторон несся бы полосатый тоннель, на поворотах кренило бы вбок. Но в трамвае стекло было грязное, свет еще ленивый ранней весной, музыка как благовония и зеленый чай. Можно я сделаю вид, что нет у меня ни знакомых, ни крови, ни рук, ни ног?  
Филипп обкарнался, тер нос застенчиво, пока я брила его, чтобы хоть не клочками в разные стороны торчало.  
— Я нервный.  
От какой-то штуки под сиденьем пер жар, а на улице еще было холодно. Закат жрал город, жег красным под самыми крышами. Ларек с пивом, черные чужие окна в пыльных стеклопакетах, «Магнит», парочка в пуховиках, фантики у мусорки.  
— Я верный.  
Аптека «Озерки», «Запчасти», ларек с шавермой, в засаленной, с чужого плеча куртке, красные буковки, бежевая краска не в цвет. Когда едешь мимо, то кажется, будто люди стоят, и выглядят они так, будто собрались стоять вечно, вместе с этой улицей появились и неизвестно когда исчезнут. Бессмертная пчела. Они же все одинаковые, еще бы.  
— Я нежный.  
Дома кончились, солнце вспыхнуло, снова погасло. Огромный красный штрих-код, мега-скидки, женщины в фиолетовых пальто, с завивкой, школьники с голыми лодыжками, «Продукты 24», кизларякши, розовые, зеленые, лимонные на сером.  
— Галлюциногены, юга.  
«Работа курьер 60 т. в неделю», сорванная сверху пометочка о статье, мойка с винтажными буквами и пеной, чистая заправка, хрущи, «Риск» на последнем этаже точки, тихая Нева.  
— Нас дофига.  
Пробка на мосту, мимо топают пешеходы. В наушниках все такие серьезные, на каблуках хвостик подпрыгивает, желтый горб курьера, короб, даром, что не берестяной, но мрачно, без улыбки, а мост пыльный, грязный, нелепые обелиски империй, где-то еще белеют комки льда.  
— Накатила суть.⁴  
Посреди моста, симметрии и гармонии ради, стоял мужик, в кожаной куртке, с воротником из кошки, в руке тоскливо темнела зеленая бутылка пива. Мужик стоял на мосту, смотрел на другой берег.

Жухлая трава шуршала, ломалась под ногами, между кочек черная вода пробивалась наружу, мочила ноги. Деревья уже погасли, сумерки были холодные, приходилось шмыгать носом, вытирать рукавицей губу. Холода пришли рано, трясло от похмелья, от жажды.  
В избе было черно, давно не топлено. Пусто. Даже шапку не снял, сел на скрипучую лавку. Иконы беленькими бумажными цветочками глядели сверху. Ковш плавал где-то у самого дна, вода ледяная, потекла по бороде. С печи свисал брошенный неряшливо платок, которым кутали сына.  
Вздохнул, стены не отозвались. Холодно, черно, свет не в окна. В сенях обернулся последний раз, стиснул зубы, по спине пробежали мурашки. Из-за печи еще тянулся к двери скисший красный след, сколько не оттирай. Закрыл дверь, приставил палку, хромая скатился по косым ступенькам. Розовым последний раз отозвался закат, пар пошел изо рта. Там, куда шел, не было ничего.  
— Донских степей казак, стремлений злой насмешник.  
Дочка потом будет топать ногой, злиться и трясти головкой в красивых локонах, оттого, что не рассказал, что таил нарочно, что сам не искал и не раскаивался.

Деревенский дом княжеской семьи плыл по зиме, прятался в густой вечной хвое, снег то наваливался под самые окна, то трещал о карнизы капелью. Никто не ждал Петра Григорьевича обратно, письма перестали приходить еще в ноябре, бабушка чуть ли не снимала мерки для моего нового черного платья. А я по дурости своей верила, огрызалась и тявкала, как Пешечка, в ответ на намеки, утешения от Аглаи. На лазурном небе солнце только сильнее жгло глаза. Не могло все кончиться так глупо.  
Мне дали ключ от кабинета, раньше отцовского, князя Григория Давыдыча, теперь сыновнего, князя Петра Григорьевича. Старая княгиня Анна Михайловна оглядывалась, что-то медленно вороша в памяти, пока слуги торопливо смахивали пыль, чихали в кулак.  
— Батюшка наш, помнится, не читал почти, — умильно сказала она, кивнула на книжку, которую я растерянно открыла. — Некогда, служба все, потом деревня, какие уж тут книги... Петра Григорича зато не выманить отсюда было. Так что библиотека им собрана, графинюшка.  
И почему она мужа батюшкой называла? Проветрили, стало холодно, но будто светлее. Меня оставили одну. Братское отношение, сколько-то лет они были женаты… Ползала, видимо, перед ним, и мне придется ползать. Захочу – буду ползать, не захочу – пусть попробует заставить. А если захочу? Я уселась за стол, нетронутый порядок: как князь все оставил, так и было. Чернильница, пустая, какой-то кинжал, перчатки, брошенные с другой стороны стола. Бумаги, письма, пресс-папье с борзой, разобранный пистолет. Ну это уже было лишнее. Я подняла пистолет, сдула пылинки, повертела на свету, уже хотела бросить обратно, но стало стыдно отчего-то, и я положила его аккуратно, на то же место. Сына своего звала по отчеству, вот чего я понять не могла. Какой он Петр?.. Но я совсем его не знала, и только оттого сидела здесь, в его кресле, что больше прибиться мне было не к кому. А потом окажется, что за полком увязались белокурые толстые немки, и несут в подоле. Или чего хуже, и вправду не осталось даже шнуров с мундира, и придется отвыкать от незнакомого.

Тогда были именины, кажется, Ольги, двери в сад распахнули, белые скатерти тяжело поднимали углы на сквозняке, в саду зажгли китайские фонарики. Вечером нагрянули гости, меня приставили развлекать женишка. Серж с Аглаей и другими лоботрясами затеяли шумно играть в жмурки, звенели смехом на всю округу, и я, таскаясь с князем среди деревьев, завистливо оглядывалась.  
— Вы сегодня еще беспокойней, чем обычно, — пошутил князь.  
— М-м-м… да, — я повернулась к нему. — Со мной произошла просто куча неприятностей.  
— Что вы говорите? — нахмурился он. — И каких же?  
— Ах, невыносимо, — я цыкнула. — Мало того, что на мою честь посягнули прямо в храме, наворожили мне змей вместо локонов, так еще и голову отрубили вдобавок к этому. С минуты на минуту ожидаю-с новых печалей.  
Петр Григорьевич поморгал, наморщил лоб. На фонарик сел воробей, возмущенно зачирикал.  
— Смотрите, воробей! — я показала пальцем, князь растерянно посмотрел.  
— Не хочу вас пугать, Серафима Александровна… — он скорчил серьезную мину. — Но, кажется, вашу голову скоро повесят на чей-то щит.  
— На фамильный герб, — ляпнула я.  
Мы вышли обратно к дому, Серж помахал мне, я с тоской подняла взгляд на князя.  
— Идите, — он выпустил мою руку, снисходительно улыбнувшись.  
Разумеется, за ужином я извинилась перед ним. Он ответил, что и не был обижен.

Я не выдержала, схватила перчатки, тонкие, брошенные бездумно, и заплакала, прижала их к лицу, давя слезы, чтобы, не дай бог, не услышал кто-нибудь из домашних. Не хотела я, чтобы они это слышали. Почитайте женишка умершим, а невесту и не взгрустнувшей, не для вас я слезы лью, и не для вас наша свадьба. Это Аглая могла о муже скулить в гостиной, а в мое сердце никто больше заглянуть не посмеет.  
— У, глупости какие, — я всхлипнула, вытерла мокрые щеки. — Пенелопа доморощенная.  
Все это был нескончаемый зимний день, один похожий на другой, морозный и солнечный, синий настолько, что спорил с небом, согретый холодом, блестевший до слепоты.  
Колокольчик зазвенел, когда мы обедали, и начинали уже стынуть сумерки. Заходили лакеи, княгиня завертелась на стуле. Один светильник вынесли в переднюю, за спиной стало темнее.  
— Верно, письмо? — захлопотала Анна Михайловна. — Пустите человека, холодно же, поднесите!  
Засуетились, кто-то незнакомый рассмеялся. Лакей, тихо поклонившись, вручил письмо Аглае, смущенно поднявшей брови. Помедлив немного, она разорвала конверт, забегала взглядом по мелким строчкам.  
— Ну что там, Аглая Василь-на?.. — вытянула шею княгиня.  
Служанки, услышавшие колокольчик, спрятались за прикрытыми дверьми. Я не могла и смотреть на еду, не моргала, чтобы не скатились слезы. Бабушка строго смотрела на меня, сидя напротив. Аглая, уже кусавшая ногти, засмеялась, но не нам, а письму.  
— Серж пишет, — протянула она, все еще читая. — «В Европе – грязь, дома – снега, извольте баню затопить такую, чтобы чертям жарко показалось…»  
Она быстро глянула на меня, я усмехнулась, все-таки заплакав, Анна Михайловна отмахнулась от письма, улыбнувшись украдкой, бабушка только нахмурилась. Служанки захихикали.  
— «До нас, сестрица, письма доходили, а до вас, видать, нет, ну и Бог с ними, писать не умеем все равно…» — что-то пропустив, она улыбнулась еще шире, — «Одно важно: мы в здравии полном, что даже и обидно в некоторой степени». Ах, дурак! «Яков Владимирович денщика давеча кликнул Аглаюшкой, баюкает полено в пеленках, Петр Григорьевич от страсти и тоски исхудал, купил пять необъезженных кобыл, всех назвал Серафимами».  
Аглая ахнула, но княгиня смеялась, и плакала одновременно, то же самое было со мной. Улыбались лакеи, переглядываясь.  
— «Готовьте церковь и ланиты, ждите несчастных воинов после Рождества». Сима!  
Я вскочила, задушила ее в объятьях, и не помню, хохотали мы обе, или ревели, целовались или щипались, и как смотрела бабушка, и не знаю, темно ли уже было за окном, или не кончился еще короткий зимний день.

За утро спускались и поднимались по высоченной лестнице раз десять, или пятнадцать; в парадке курить было нельзя, на кухне, как обычно, был пьяный сосед. Окна выходили на улицу, еще не застроенную, но торчали старые дома, как гнилые зубы, в короткий рядок. Белые ночи в разгаре, рассвет не наступил, но уже бежали беленькие облачка, светящиеся из-за спины. Я проснулась первая, сидела, пырилась в окно на пыльный пейзаж. Тяжело было смотреть на старую комнату по-новому, как будто вынесли огромную картину, и от нее на обоях остался белый квадрат. Я не заметила, как Аглая проснулась, но она лежала, забрав все одеяла, с опухшими щеками, прикрыв ладонью глаза от света.  
— Я спиной чувствую, как ты пиздострадаешь, — захрипела она, прокашлялась.  
— Ну блин, — я пожала плечами. — Извините уж.  
Она поднялась, потянулась. Пьяные вчера легли спать, я ей дала растянутую футболку, и опять, опять это пятно на стене. Меня гонят прочь.  
— Пошли покурим, может? — почесала затылок Аглая.  
— Пойдем.  
На кухне дядя Витя держал своего Барбоса на коротком поводке, пес слюнявил пол, хозяин клевал носом в стакан, ругаясь на стены.  
— Девчонки! — он махнул тонкой рукой с провисшими мышцами. — Давайте, ага!  
— Понятно, — я развернулась, не заходя на кухню, вытолкала Аглаю, шедшую за мной. В черной высоте коридора нас нагнал бессвязный матерный оклик, я запнулась о синюю плитку, Аглая о выцветшую красную.  
— Господи, как же хуево в коммуналке с похмелья, — простонала она, усаживаясь на железную ступеньку под щитком.  
Улица шумела мимо, неприятно было это свежее, непривычное утро, все спешили по ненужным делам.  
— Такое ощущение, что вся квартира с бодуна, — я встала напротив, локоть согнут, рука с сигаретой вперед, нюрка с настей у сельмага.  
— Че вчера было вообще? — Аглая затянулась, сощурилась от дыма, одним глазом выжидающе сверлила. Обе мы помнили, что было, только по-разному. Надо было как следует обсмеять напоследок.  
— Да так, как обычно. Приехали учить, в итоге по классике: Реддс, потом Волковская, потом какое-то мерзкое винцо…  
— Ага, — подсмеивалась она.  
— И снова мы какого-то черта в пижамках на Перевозной…  
— Я помню тарзанку и то, что мы труп искали.  
— Чаячий труп, попрошу заметить.  
— Пиздец, — помотала головой Аглая, путаясь в дыму и усмешке. — А зачем?  
— Господи, я помню, думаешь? — возмутилась я. — Я что-то сказала про осквернение могил революционеров, а ты увидела дохлого чайчонка.  
— Ага, только это пакет оказался.  
— Ну-у-у… это уже нюансы.  
— «Но есть, Петька, один нюанс…»  
Потом, уже умывшись, нарисовав глаза, одевшись в нормальную одежду, Аглая тоже залипла в окно.  
— Хорошо тут, — она наклонила голову на плечо. — Еще бы не коммуналка, вообще богично бы было.  
— Ну да, — лениво ответила я.  
— Диплом сделаешь, так и переехать можно будет, если на работу пойдешь сразу.  
— Ага-а…  
Отлипнув, подняв голову, она сердито на меня оглянулась.  
— Если ты будешь киснуть, я тебе шею сверну.  
— Ну отстань, у меня голова болит, — я положила подушку на лицо, отвернулась к стенке.  
Собравшись, надушившись, Аглая уходила, на пороге оглядела меня сверху вниз, поправила сумку на плече.  
— За хлебом хотя бы в магазин выйди сегодня, а.  
— Выйду, выйду, — проворчала я, она обняла меня на прощание.  
— Давай, до встречи.  
— Да, давай.  
Я закрыла дверь, щелкнула замком, снова отлетел кусок облупившейся краски. Вот теперь стало действительно пусто. Я села на мятую постель, потерла лицо. По выцветшим зеленым обоям плясали блики стекол с другой стороны улицы.  
Можно ли верить обману, если сам себе наврал? В чужой обман верить не так позорно, а свои же нелепицы возводить до того, что не знаешь, куда от них деваться – это, простите, диагноз. Кажется, я слишком близко подобралась к прозе, стало слишком понятно и ясно, вот и полетели в тартарары князья и прочие кружева.  
Таскаться в узких брюках по пыльным тротуарам, все как будто черно-белое, ни тебе Нормана, ни КБ, ни РосАла, рентген делать, чтобы послушать что-то кроме Пугачевой, где-то рвать пленку, шлепать ладонью по щеке и шумно выдыхать.  
Есть намеченный путь, к чему скатываться с шоссе, по чертополоху, как дураку, а внизу вставать, поправлять пиджачок? К тому, что шоссе ведет в Скотопригоньевск, а чертополох… к черту на куличики. Неизвестное пугает кого угодно, но не меня! Неизвестное лучше, чем сторублевый инженер, чем продавец-консультант, чем буря в стакане. Я думала, что все через это прошли, а как поглядишь вокруг – серые рожи, отпечатки пальцев, партийные слова.  
Хочется бегать по приятным местам, лизать душой стены в поисках чужой молодости, вернуть то, чего никогда не было, почувствовать сукно, ткань, галстук увидеть. А не так, чтобы услышишь симфонию в полсекунды, и только тогда можешь почувствовать то, за чем бегал. Симфонии какие-какие? Щелканье затвора фотоаппарата, стук коротких каблуков по плохому асфальту, грохот бензовоза мимо, глупый смешок, не в угоду серьезности. Следующая – ночная тишина, какая только в Питере бывает, ни одной машины, пьяный выдох дыма, бубнеж закрученного радио, тихий звяк чашки о блюдечко. Самая застенчивая – игра на гитаре из-за закрытой двери в середине коридора, куча смеха и разговоров, треск масла на кухне, гул лифта в парадной, и почему-то даже у поганого света лампочки, торчащей на одном проводе сверху, есть свой звук. Обман начинается в том, что я могу это притянуть к чему угодно. Поставить одно имя вместо другого, нашлепать вместо значков эполет, вместо «Вернись в Сорренто» что-нибудь из самонаигранных клавесинов, поменять пуговицы, одним словом. Толку от этого будет мало, гемоглобин, Гогенцоллерны, гербовая бумага?.. Гомеопатия, вот что.  
Мне вдруг стало стыдно за вчерашний алкотрип с Аглаей. На Перевозной мы прошли мимо какой-то серьезной и воспитанной бабушки, уже размазанные, с красными щеками. Если бы бабушка обдала нас презреньем, я бы и бровью не повела, но опять полсекунды – желтая стена дома в фонарном свету, темень заброшки, и быстро прошедшая – мы прошли быстро, а не она, – бабушка, с жалостливой усмешкой.  
Когда дядя Витя ушел, я жарила яичницу, которую совсем не хотела есть, варила две картошинки, ставила чайник, и все это время под окном разворачивался настоящий перформанс. У одинаково везде розового забора помойки стояла парочка, лет неопределенных двадцати, но из тех, которые смотрят ТНТ, а не тех, которые вместо детей заводят котов. Странное место выбрали, постоянно кто-то у помойки во дворе тусовался, но все больше бомжи, дети блокады. Дамочка в плащике, в юбке и туфлях, господин в пальто, правда вид был помятый. Я ошпарила палец, и пока я держала его под холодной водой, они уже успели достать алкашку, покурить, разморившись на солнышке. Я ушла есть в комнату, забыла про них совершенно, посмотрела Симпсонов, повалялась лицом в подушку. Вид жирно блестевшей тарелки и чашки с душой чая меня довел до ручки, я вернулась на кухню, поздоровалась с соседкой тетей Галей, меланхолично размешивающей кашу.  
— Привет, привет, — она стояла, уперев руку в бок, выглядывала во двор. — Ты глянь-ка! Открыть форточку б, да гаркнуть на них!  
Я закрутила воду, поставила тарелку в сушку на холодильнике, подошла к плите, тетя Галя подвинулась. Помоечная парочка собиралась уходить, по всей видимости, потому что дамочка писала, раскорячившись, там же, где они стояли, оперевшись одной рукой на забор помойки, а господин в пальто нарезал круги рядом, изредка оглядываясь на нее.  
— Романтика, однако — заметила я.  
— И не говори, — фыркнула тетя Галя. — Ты-то хоть так не пьешь?  
— Тут не в алкоголе дело, я думаю, а в голове.  
Я пошла к холодильнику, открыла, задумчиво уставилась на желтую пустоту. Завядший укропчик, кетчуп, скрученный до изнеможения, пустая кастрюля с плесенью, три яйца на дверце.  
— Да-а-а… — протянула она. — Слушай, а ты че, это, продавать комнату-то будешь, как институт закончишь?  
— Кто вам сказал? — выпучила я глаза.  
— Сестра твоя, рыжая, — она отвернулась к каше.  
— А, это… Да я не знаю еще, если честно, — промямлила я.  
— Жалко, слушай… вдруг придурки какие-нибудь заедут, — подняв кастрюлю с плиты, тетя Галя бухнула ее на разделочную доску, уже с черными кругами. — А к тебе мы привыкли, че ты? Не шумишь, не водишь вроде, псов на кухню не таскаешь.  
Я хихикнула, тетя Галя вздохнула.  
— Я не знаю еще, — я закрыла холодильник, почесала лоб. — Это все в будущем.  
— Ну, ладно, — она звякнула крышкой, накрыла кастрюлю полотенцем. — Ты, главное, нам скажи, если что соберешься, мало ли…  
— Обязательно скажу, — я улыбнулась из последних сил, поплелась к себе.  
Понятно было, что вся квартира уже это обсуждала, и тетя Галя давно в себе этот разговор репетировала, и меня уже заочно выселили, с почестями, конечно, но завистливо смотря вслед, как пациенту, выписавшемуся из психушки, выходящему за ворота в обыденность.

Филипп не заметил меня, и странно было видеть, как он себя вел один. Сидел на каменной оградке, оглядывался вокруг исподлобья, нервно дергал ногами. Наконец, он меня увидел, натянул лыбу, но не встал, и пришлось мне доплестись, усесться рядом.  
— Здаро-ова, — сказал он, щурясь на солнце, хотя мы и сидели в теньке.  
— Приветос, — я достала пачку, но она оказалась пустая.  
Еле дотянувшись до пустой урны, он выбросил мою пачку, выпрямился, достал из переднего кармана свои сигареты, вытащил две.  
— Мерси, — я похлопала по куртке, но и зажигалки не оказалось.  
— Ну ты и бомжара, конечно — он дал мне зажигалку.  
— У меня в холодильнике укропчик с кепчуком повесились, так что если ты голодный, то надо в магаз зайти.  
— Я хочу подохнуть, а не поесть, — забрюзжал он.  
— Да, жиза, — печально кивнула я.  
Как говорил поэт, мы сидели и курили. Жара медленно проходила, тень поднималась по домам все выше и выше. Люди шли уже с работы, дети бежали из садика, гремели трамваи, как оглашенные.  
— Это… ты чего так внезапно приехал-то?  
— С батей посрался, — довольно протянул он.  
— Из-за академа снова?  
— Ну а из-за чего, блять, еще! Я думал, какую веревку бы для петли попрочнее выбрать, да у вас тут чет строительных магазинов нет нихуя, — все язвил он.  
— Пустыня Иордана спасла Марию, а пустыня Ельника спасла Филиппа.  
— Очень смешно, — помотал головой он. — Так вписаться у тебя можно?  
— Да можно, конечно, — устало согласилась я. — Ты сейчас хочешь пойти?  
— Э-э-э… Ну-у-у… А ты?  
— Я бы прогулялась, а то весь день дома торчала, — я затушила бычок об оградку, поднялась.  
— М-м, я смотрю, ты тоже прилежный студент! — одобрительно промычал Филя, поднялся следом. — Ну, пошли на речку, что ли.  
Мы побрели, не глядя, устав от солнца и шума дороги, засунув руки в карманы.  
— Мы просто с Аглаей вчера прибухнули, — оправдалась я.  
— Ой-й, вы с Аглаей это - ад кромешный, понимаю, — с чувством покивал он. — Что пили?  
— Всякое, как обычно, — пожала плечами я. — Тебе столько не выпить.  
— Я и не хочу, — обиделся он. — Шавуху будешь?  
Мы остановились у ларька, принюхались. Остро-майонезный запах, пивные морды внутри, наши раскрытые рты в отражении.  
— Только если с собой.  
— Ну, сядем на набережной, у воды тогда.  
— Пожалуй, пожалуй.  
Развалившаяся на камни с арматурой набережная была пустая, только в парке сзади бегали собачники, дед-рыбак еще сидел где-то в кустах. Мы с такой страстью начали жрать, что молчали минут пять, только поднимали брови от усталости, сыто выдыхали.  
— Что там батя-то? — я доела первая, сидела, еле дыша.  
— Да, как обычно, — пробормотал Филя с набитым ртом. Я протянула ему салфетки, придержала сорвавшийся красный пакетик. — «Получай диплом, потом хоть что делай».  
— Ну он же прав.  
— Пиздец, и ты туда же, — раздраженно отвернулся он. Прожевав, Филипп вытер зачем-то все лицо, помолчал, сердито глядя на волны.  
— Ну блин, куда ты без бумажки сейчас? Жопу подтереть нечем будет.  
Он поморщился, ветер принес нам в лицо брызг, высотки на другом берегу бликовали золотом. Думать было лень, желудок прямым каналом соединялся с мозгом.  
— Я прихожу на эти сраные пары, — начал Филя, голос его то ломался, то тонул в ветре. — Я сижу, блять, целый день, нихуя не понимаю, нихуя не учу, курю по пачке в день, потому что делать больше нечего. Профессия – психологические отбросы, говно буржуев и хуебесов, я трачу шесть дней в неделю на то, что ненавижу все вокруг происходящее, и так уже второй год, и так еще два года… Что-то здесь не так, тебе не кажется?!  
Деревья белым шумом перекрывали мысли, пальцы замерзли. Мы сидели, согнувшись в три погибели, смотрели каждый себе под ноги.  
— Филь, сейчас все практически так и живут, — я убрала волосы от лица, они тут же упали обратно.  
— Ну что же, значит они не умеют жить, — развел он руками.  
— Зато ты умеешь.  
Он достал сигареты, протянул одну мне. Повертевшись, закрываясь от ветра, я еле закурила, Филя брезгливо смотрел куда-то на воду.  
— А перепоступать куда-нибудь ты не думал?  
— Куда? Я не знаю, чего хочу.  
— Ты хочешь пиво пить и петь под три блатных аккорда.  
— А ты разве нет? — усмехнулся он.  
— Ну… вообще-то нет… — протянула я.  
Он посмеялся себе под нос, на волнорез выбежали чьи-то дети, запрыгали вокруг.  
— Пойдем-ка домой, — попросил Филя, нервно оглядываясь.  
— Пойдем.

На закате солнце шпарило мне в окна. Умотавшись на улице, мы еще и вернулись в пекло, я экстренно полезла открывать форточку. Защелка не слушалась, пока я ковырялась, забравшись на подоконник, Филя что-то мудрил у вешалки. Когда я спрыгнула обратно на пол, он хитренько улыбался, держась за рукав своей джинсовки.  
— Что такое? — я отряхнула руки, задернула тюль. Филя покрылся синими узорами.  
— М-м-м… плюху будешь? — быстро спросил он.  
— А че, есть че? — я почесала ногу, включила ноут.  
— Не было бы – не спрашивал.  
— Ну давай, хоть посплю наконец, — согласилась я.  
Он полез в куртку, долго шарился во внутреннем кармане. До меня дошло, и от злости свело судорогой.  
— Стой, погоди, ты что, в метро с этим ехал? — Филипп остановился, повертел пакетик в руке.  
— Да господи, ну да, — нехотя ответил он. — Да какая разница?  
— Ты, сука, долбаеб, совсем уже?! — я заорала, потом спохватилась, вспомнила про соседей. — И на вокзале был?!  
— О-ой, ты мне больше грустненькая нравилась, — он закатил глаза, уселся за стол.  
— Я сейчас такой грустненькой стану, пожалеешь, что от бати уехал.  
— Да-да, — вяло отозвался Филя, помял пакетик, посмотрел его на свет зачем-то.  
У меня тряслись руки, и обидно было чуть не до слез, а он не смотрел на меня, ждал, пока я успокоюсь. Я замолчала, с каменным лицом крутила ленту вк, не различая ни слова.  
— Так что, ты не будешь? — поинтересовался он.  
— Чтобы ты один накуренный сидел и бесил меня? Не буду я – не будешь и ты.  
— Дава-а-ай, — дразнился Филя. — Алкоголь – депрессант, а тут расслабишься, поспишь сладенько, и сразу все мужики забудутся.  
Я насупилась, глянула на него раз. Он улыбался змием.  
— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Баттл в буфете.  
Бабкин старый хрусталь, салатницы, десертницы, резное великолепие грузинского ампира, в вытянутой, поблекшей от пыли лодочке для селедки, лежала пластиковая бутылка с чужой красной пробкой и плавленой рыжей дыркой в боку. Филя скрипнул стеклом, противно треснул песок.  
— Музычку-то хоть вруби, — закряхтел он, отодвигая тяжеленные вазы.  
— Твои?  
— А что, тебя не устраивает что-то?  
— Тебе самому-то не надоело одно и то же слушать?  
Он вернулся, сел напротив, вытряс на пушистую скатерть сигареты. Прозвенел под окнами трамвай, Филя посмотрел на открытую форточку.  
— Ты злая какая-то.  
Он встал, закрыл форточку, музыка загрузилась, и снова заблеял его картавый герой. Филя плюхнулся на стул, достал зажигалку, побегал по столу взглядом. Я привстала, взяла резак, протянула ему.  
— Даже не злая, а вялая.  
— Я с похмелья, это во-первых, и у меня немного адок произошел, это во-вторых, — вежливо объяснила я.  
— У нас с тобой по жизни адок, нескончаемый — заметил Филя, усердно расплющивая зажигалкой эти мушиные засиды. — Это не повод с кислыми щами ходить.  
— Ты сейчас сам мне истерику закатил, и возмущаешься, что я не веселюсь?!  
— Я истерику закатил, и мне легче стало, — поучительно потряс зажигалкой он. — Закати и ты, у тебя хорошо получается.  
— Я два дня подряд лежала и ревела в подушку, план на пятилетку уже выполнен.  
— Дайте журналы, девочек дайте, — подпел Филя, играя бровями. Подкурил, зажмурившись от дыма. — Такое западло эти мужики, вапще!  
— Не говори мне ничего, пожалуйста, — я уставилась в экран, пока он ворожил с балансом и сигаретой.  
— Давай, ты первая, — он оценил молочные клубы, протянул бутылку мне.  
— Блин… я не готова, — растерялась я, вытерла потные ладони. — Черт, ладно, давай сюда. Блять, тут дырка на твой палец, а не на мой, проклятье, а-а-а-а.  
Я вдохнула, но ошметки дыма еще остались, а кашлять хотелось нестерпимо. Я выдохнула, дым пошел через ноздри. В пятом классе пугали, что если будешь через ноздри дым пускать – волосы в носу будут расти.  
— А-станавите самоле-ет, я слезу, — тихо, не задумываясь, подпевал Филипп.

Счет пошел не на часы, не на куски времени, счет пошел уже на бесконечную ленту, на стрелу аллеи, летящую от дома, на снежную пыль из-под копыт и полозьев. После завтрака я ушла от ревущего Владимира, сидела, оцепенев, в кабинете князя на диване, с раскрытой книжкой на коленях. Пешечка ворчал, расхаживал взад-вперед, все искал кого-то, сердито фыркал, чихал от пыли книг.  
— Пешка, — я строго цыкнула, он обернулся, замотал пухом хвоста. — Угомонись.  
Но он чувствовал своим бестолковым собачьим умишком, что я сама готова метаться из угла в угол, не находить себе места, и только потому я сидела, боясь пошевелиться, что знала, что если нажму на курок, вскочу, то порву себе нервы, раздразню тревогу, не смогу спать и есть. Зрело возмущение оттого, что жду я не несчастья, а дрожу все равно как осиновый лист. Внизу вдруг раздался глухой топот лошадиных копыт о стоптанный снег, меня как из ведра облили ледяной водой, я подбежала к окну, шпиц затявкал, я прижалась носом к холодному стеклу. Кто-то незнакомый, в мундире, но лошадь его увели, он радостно улыбался, дышал на замерзшие руки, оглядывал дом, морща лоб. Заметив меня в окне, он близоруко прищурился, но я сразу отошла, прикрыла дверь, и села на диван, поджала ноги, обняла подушку. Возвращение Петра Григорьевича отнимет его у меня.  
Приехавшим оказался посланный вперед денщик Якова, быстро смутившийся, оказавшись в обществе одних только женщин. Анна Михайловна поила его горячим чаем, расспрашивала о вояках наших, бабушка строго готовила дом к приезду, и из бани в самом деле потянулся вверх дымок.  
От вопросов княгини я ушла в кабинет, укутавшись в бабушкину шаль, и застала там Аглаю, с Владимиром на руках. Она обернулась было, но тут же отвернулась обратно, тревожно вглядываясь в слепящую аллею. Хоть бы ветерок подул, птица хоть бы пролетела. Но нет, ничего, все застыло, кажется, даже солнце остановилось.  
— Ты боишься? — вдруг спросила Аглая.  
Положив под спину побольше подушек, я уселась поудобнее, не сразу ответила.  
— Может быть… Да, боюсь. А ты?  
— И я боюсь, — вздохнула она. — И сама не знаю, чего боюсь.  
Владимир закапризничал, захныкал.  
— Ну что ты, что такое? — Аглая поставила его на пол, и он тут же побежал за Пешкой.  
— А он Якова вспомнит? — неуверенно поинтересовалась я.  
— Должен, кажется… — она поправила кисточку занавесей. — Главное, чтобы сам Яков его вспомнил.  
Она засмеялась, а я вытаращила глаза.  
— Так Серж же… писал там… в письме… — больше мы от них вестей не получали.  
— Серж понаписал безделиц, потому что ему сердца не хватило правды сказать, — печально усмехнулась Аглая. — Скучал бы муженек – написал бы хоть строчку своей рукой.  
Я почувствовала, как заливаюсь краской. Аглая обернулась, тут же испуганно затараторила:  
— Нет, ну князь же совсем другой, Сима!.. Вы и не знаете друг друга, и он помнит, как ты к пустой учтивости относишься!.. Тебе-то нечего переживать, у тебя еще впереди все… Ну, кроме…  
Она улыбнулась, покрутила кудряшку. Мне не о чем было переживать, конечно.  
Я сама не заметила, как заснула, утонув в подушках, с книгой на лице. Проснулась я уже в начинавшейся темноте, только из зала ползли свечи, и далеко в комнатах шумно разговаривали, смеялись. Пешечка, тоже еле проснувшийся, сонно водил носом. Казалось, что я во вчерашнем дне, было жарко и тяжело.  
— Серафима, в самом деле! — в пустом зале заругалась бабушка, раздались ее шаги, свет погас, она застыла в дверях. — Ах, вот ты где! Все на свете проспишь, негодница!  
Я села, не понимая ничего, сил хватало только на то, чтобы нахмуриться.  
— Иди причешись, и мигом в гостиную, — вполголоса прошипела бабушка. — Уже приехали, а ты тут пузыри пускаешь!..  
Пешка загавкал, побежал по дому, я протиснулась мимо бабушки в дверях, сон как рукой сняло, я услышала знакомые голоса, споткнулась раз, застыла на пороге гостиной, щурясь от яркого света и застенчивости. Аглая уже расплакалась, приехала Иренка, радостно таскающая Сержа за ухо, Яков не мог наглядеться на сына, и Петр Григорьевич утешал Анну Михайловну, прикладывающую платочек к глазам.  
Меня увидели, на миг затихли. Я пропустила приезд, и будто бы они всегда здесь были, и невыносимые пустые дни морозов только приснились. Серж закричал, запаясничал, подбежал, взял меня за руки.  
— Зимородок наш! Утречко доброе, сколько лет, сколько зим! — я хлопала глазами, не понимая, смеяться мне, или плакать. — Ну, не смотри так, хоть сделай вид, что тосковала!  
— Ой, какой ты врун! — я все-таки засмеялась, кинулась к нему на шею, он подхватил меня, поставил на пол уже перед князем.  
— Принимайте, графиня, гостинец, прямиком из австрийской ямы, — Серж похлопал князя по плечу, отошел обратно к матери.  
Князь встал, отпустил руку Анны Михайловны, отнявшей платок от совершенно сухого лица. У меня на плечах все еще была дурацкая бабушкина шаль, а подол платья веял вокруг белой Пешечкиной шерстью.  
— Серафима Алексан, – у вас буквы на щеке? — замялся он.  
Я ожидала чего угодно, кроме этого, потерла растерянно щеку, посмотрела на темный след на ладони.  
— Ах, это… Я, видимо, уснула на книжке, — я боялась поднять взгляд, переступить через порог.  
— Вы открыли кабинет?  
— Да… Анна Михайловна открыла.  
— Это хорошо… Надеюсь, вы не скучали.  
— Нет, совсем нет, наоборот, даже…  
— Рад слышать…  
— Гос-с-споди, — протянул Серж у меня за спиной. Начали похихикивать.  
— Погода нынче стоит чудная, — пробормотал Яков.  
— Яша! — шикнула на него Аглая.  
Но князь уже сам рассмеялся, обнял меня, а я все еще боялась смотреть кругом, не видела ничего, не запомнила ничего.  
Я ни на минуту не отходила от него, никто дома не спал до глубокой ночи. Я сидела рядом, молчала, слушала, а все сошлось в одно, и Аглая оказалась права. Конечно, он не обиделся, потому что ему было все равно. Не писал он, потому что ему было все равно. Под венец он шел с приданым, и ему было все равно. Черт знает, у меня не было желания бить чашки, князь бы и бровью не повел. Привязанностью моей нельзя гордиться, она слишком дешево достается.

Подлеска не было, только розовые блестящие сосны торчали над серым мхом, мелькали забором. Я задыхалась, легкие готовы были вырваться в кашле, сапоги скользили по мокрым иголкам, оборачиваться не было сил, пес гулко заливался в тяжелом лае, срываясь на рык, а бессвязные крики француза уже догоняли, лошадь его тоже скользила, он грязно ругался. Просвистела мимо пуля, белые щепки треснули, я машинально пригнулась, споткнулась о вывернутый корень, полетела вниз головой, зацепилась о саблю, она выпала из ножен, беззвучно упала на мох. Француз, драгун, развеял гриву по ветру, обогнал меня, развернул лошадь назад. Я лежала плашмя, одна, пес замолчал почему-то. Замолчал и ветер, и крики, и канонада сзади. Я устала бежать, села, пытаясь отдышаться, смотрела в глаза французу. Из ноздрей белой лошади шел облачками пар, по каске мелко крапал дождик. Отдышаться не мог и драгун, вцепившийся в поводья, рука с саблей тряслась, он боялся отвернуться от меня, смотрел, как завороженный.  
Я устала бежать. Я должна убегать от этого труса? Зашумели сверху сосны, замогильно скрипнул старый ствол, и француз задрал голову, а мне и секунды хватило, чтобы достать из-за пазухи пистолет, спрятать за спину давно взведенный курок. Я неловко подняла саблю, бросилась к нему, он не успел и понять, что происходит, замахнулся только, чтобы рассечь мне голову, а я выстрелила, попала прямо в голую шею. Кровь забурлила, забрызгала, пес, разинув пятнистую пасть прибежал откуда-то, хромая на одну лапу, залаял, заскулил.  
Прохрипев что-то, драгун выпустил поводья, завалился набок в седле, хватаясь за горло. Выдохнув, вытерев мокрый от дождя и пота лоб, я сунула чистую саблю обратно в ножны, а драгун смотрел на меня, непонимающе, беззвучно умирая. Я не заметила, в какой момент он умер, да мне было все равно. Еле стащив его из седла, я сама села на его лошадь. Она заплясала, оставляя мятые следы, а грива была вся испачкана в черных брызгах. Пес поскуливал, тревожно нюхал труп, огрызался на лошадиные колени.  
— Царевич, оп! — я похлопала по седлу, псина послушно запрыгнула, поцарапав лапами ремни, лошадь задрыгалась, бешено всхрапнула пеной, но я ударила пятками по костлявым бокам, и она послушно побрела, поводя головой, словно оборачиваясь на хозяина.

— Я помню ваши сплетни! Très malheureux! Интересно, что будет, если я позову его на свадьбу. Я ведь могу это сделать? Ах, это был бы скан-дал!..  
Серж застыл, закусил губу. Софья Павловна кашлянула, повертелась на стуле. Карты давно были заброшены, беззастенчиво лежали лицами вверх.  
— Симушка, душа моя, — странно, несмело сказал Серж. — Да ведь он погиб.  
Князь Волков потом говорил сестре на лестнице, надевая шпагу, думая, что я не слышу его:  
— А я ведь предупреждал. Его Высочество тоже просил… Ох, Соня…  
Нечего было ждать, не к чему стремиться. Бабушка ругала меня за то, что я посерела, не находила в себе сил на то, чтобы смотреть вокруг, поднимать взгляд. Будут два одна плоть, мать моя умерла, отец не был отцом, а мужу я была нужна, как блоха в рубашке.  
На улице стояли собачьи холода, в церкви от тепла шел пар, в темных полустертых фресках мерцало золото. Пасмурный мыльный свет спорил со свечами, запятыми дрожащими под иконами. Снова звенело кадило, бродил священник, что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
Все утро я проплакала. Плакала, пока надевали платье, плакала, когда вплетали флер д’оранж, плакала, когда Степан крестил меня, целовал в лоб колючей бородой, плакала, когда уже нечем было плакать, плакала, и не запомнила дороги в церковь.  
Петр Григорьевич, увидев мои красные глаза и щеки, распухшие, как у утопленницы, пасмурно свел брови, и тут же отвернулся, и мне показалось, что мелькнула тень улыбки.  
Свечка таяла на сквозняке, воск бежал вниз прозрачными каплями, и я забылась в этой мелочи, наклоняла свечку, не слушая священника, не чувствуя спиной взглядов. Капли застывали, густели. Обожгла палец.  
— Обручается раб Божий Петр рабе Божией Серафиме во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святаго Духа.  
Кольцо было слишком холодным, я вздрогнула от неожиданности, чуть не отдернула руку. Князь не обратил внимания.  
На плату было больно стоять, по полу гуляли ветра, платье запуталось шлейфом. Молитвы, просьбы, белый цвет, и свечи, свечи, капали воском, дергались от страха, эхом шипели чьи-то всхлипы. Венец тяжел для моей стыдливо опущенной головы. Священник, тщедушный счастливый старикашка, с торчащей вперед бородкой, все заглядывал участливо мне в лицо, говоря молитвами.  
— Так каждый из вас да любит свою жену, как самого себя; а жена да боится своего мужа.  
И он радостно сказал и это, и это казалось ему хорошо. Нет никакой любви там, где есть страх, я это знаю. Нет и веры там, где есть страх. Князь, как мне казалось, пропускал все мимо ушей, глядя зеркальным взглядом на иконы, а тут презрительно нахмурился, переступил с ноги на ногу.  
В Кане Галилейской недоставало вина. Никому не чуждо свадебное веселье, людей коснулась тайна. Вот там осталась моя вера, в шести каменных водоносах, в простоте и тихой благодарности того, кто совершает, а не того, кто молит. Он поцеловал меня почти небрежно, снова повернулся к алтарю.  
— Ох, княгинюшка, — посмеивался сквозь слезы Степан, помогая укутаться в шубу, не путать шлейф, когда мы уезжали. Я обняла его за шею, расцеловала в обе щеки, сама смеясь от жалости.  
— Не плачь, не плачь, я уже все выплакала, папенька.

Филипп со своими порывами никуда, он и в подметки мне не годился. Замок мне надоел. Надо было смеяться, над ковчегом смеяться, над прочностью и непорочностью, над серьезной мордой. Мимо дворцового великолепия золотых рокайлей я прошлепала грязными кедами, потрясла на наборные паркеты зонтиком из фикспрайса, кинула его на французский диван какого-то там кокетливого века, стянула промокшую насквозь ветровку, набросила на черную рожу мраморного арапа. Малахит навевал мысли о игрушках, зеркало над камином раздражало. Я сняла с золотой полки часы, взвесила в руке. Стрелка тихо дергалась, но с места не двигалась. Размахнувшись, я запустила часы, зеркало завыло, страшно зазвенело, осколки разлетелись во все стороны, я еле успела отбежать. Затих звон, во дворце все еще стояла гробовая тишина. От скуки поддев ногой пару осколков, я пошла дальше, выглядывая в пустые чернильные окна, опрокидывая заграждения со шнурами, танцуя одинокие вальсы в никому не нужных залах, сама себе распевая бравурные мелодии, показывала козьи морды братьям Орловым, коряво отвешивая книксены тронам, пока не дошла до Висячего сада. В черноте дождливой ночи не горело ни одного фонаря, кусты перешептывались каплями, статуи хранили свою неподвижность, не совсем понятную в такой темени, чуть поодаль журчал невидимый фонтан, дышала свежесть, зазывала прохлада. Стеклянные двери в сад были широко распахнуты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Каштан на языке цветов означает "рассуди меня".  
1) Алексей Хвостенко, Два сонета для Р. Г  
2) Польская поговорка. "Старая любовь не ржавеет". Поляки странные  
3) Мэри Элизабет Фрай, Не стой и не плачь над могилой  
4) Аукцыон — Фа-фа


	22. Первое. Разговоры богов

* * *

_ _

* * *

_Боги улетели, испуганные мощью наших голосов._

_(В. Хлебников)_

Пауль сидел, примостившись у какого-то несчастного в ногах, – то есть ног уже не было, – и качал головой, не останавливаясь, смотрел в никуда. Он не обращал внимания на кровь на лице, на руках, на фартуке, кровь, капающую на землю с досок, кровь, проступающую через повязку у меня на лбу.  
— Господи, сколько же их? — пролепетал он, поднял на меня взгляд.  
— Я не знаю, Пауль.  
— И сколько еще будет…  
Они давно ушли в небытие. Где белы кости, где очи светлы? Какая разница?  
Я был жив.

Трудно отделить сегодняшние бессонные ночи друг от друга, трудно отделить и немые, сухие и молчаливые школьные дни, они слиплись, смешались, но хотя бы не кажутся уже такими страшными, как когда я терпел их бесконечное, безвкусное течение. Все одиннадцать лет вытянулись в желтые коридоры, лепешки каши в тарелках, твердые сталактиты жвачек, налепленных на парты снизу, кривые синие буквы, выталкивающий класс, и тупое одиночество.  
Закончилось все слишком быстро, – я даже понять ничего не успел. Был, кажется, последний раз, как я вышел из школы, – из того же разряда, что и мать, однажды поставившая меня на землю и больше никогда не поднявшая на руки снова.  
Я был убежден, что существуй бы ЕГЭ раньше, то нас бы с пеленок начинали готовить к нему. Под словом «готовить» скрывалось, перелистывая серую бумагу справочников, «запугивать», естественно.  
В конце концов лихорадочное волнение прошло, я сдал последний розоватый лист, напялил кардиган, проскрипел старым паркетом чужой школы. Солнце шпарило, не думая ни о каких экзаменах, в белой рубашке я чувствовал себя бежавшим каторжником с бритой только наполовину головой. Между домами висли вдруг отяжелевшие зеленью деревья, прохлады от них не было, жаркий воздух был еще и влажным, лип к коже. Я остановился, щелкая непослушной зажигалкой до остервенения, и вдруг меня кто-то похлопал по плечу. Одноклассник. Бывший одноклассник? Голубые честные глаза, «а не ясный ум», косая сажень.  
— Привет! Сдал?  
— Возможно, — буркнул я, пошел дальше.  
— А че злой такой?  
— Да пошел ты нахуй, — пожал плечами я.  
— Чувак, да ты че?.. Мы же, может, последний раз видимся.  
— Именно поэтому я тебя сразу и посылаю.  
— Ты до сих пор обижаешься что ли?  
Рюкзак в мусорке, рюкзак в мусорных баках, спертая сменка, ты че пидор, слышь, петух, запирали в раздевалке с визжащими девчонками, держали дверь, выкинутые в окно тетрадки, смытый телефон, нарисованные на всех учебниках хуи, плевки жвачкой на парту, просто какие-то тупые оскорбления, подножки, гогот, перед учителями, перед всеми… а потом все прошло. Потом меня оставили в покое, детство прошло, перебесились. Издевательства превратились в безразличие, не знаю, что из этого хуже.  
— Почему бы мне не обижаться?  
— Да бля, ну мы же мелкие были…  
Недавняя вписка, Соню позвали. Что-то шутили про меня, делится ли она со мной шмотками, что ли? Кажется, так. Не хочу помнить.  
— Сейчас-то я так не считаю, — поднял брови он.  
— О, ну спасибо большое, легче стало жить.  
Бесились на площадке дети, визжали противно. Я уже давно вспотел, как свинья, очки помутнели у переносицы.  
— Слушай, если ты хочешь, то я извинюсь.  
— Лучше попроси прощения.  
— Окей, ладно, прости меня, — закатил глаза он.  
Я сидел на первой парте, меня все равно не замечали. Какой-то стремный урок, никто не слушал, я считал секунды, потом минуты, потом часы, оставшиеся недели, месяцы. Затылок зачесался, я обернулся, и кто-то, покраснев пятнами, тут же уткнулся в конспект. Или просто в каракули.  
— Не прощаю, иди нахуй.  
— Да даже не я тебя и гнобил! — начал возмущаться он. — Мы же корешились с тобой, помнишь?  
— Я-то как раз это помнил. Ты меня до дома пасти собрался?  
Проехала машина, я встал на поребрик, стал выше ростом. Глупости непреодолимые. Мы ездили с классом в Петергоф, Шутиха облила меня, угадайте, кто отдал мне свою куртку? Такое вынести невозможно. Когда люди просто постепенно отклеиваются, будто нас вместе держал дерьмовый ПВА, как поделки с урока труда. Без ссор, медленно, но верно.  
— Я… вообще-то тебя хотел к себе позвать, — выпалил он.  
По ощущениям было похоже на то, что в меня с двух концов лимоны запихнули. Если он пытался подчистить карму, то я не собирался ему в этом помогать.  
— На кой?  
— Так… поговорить за жизнь… можем пива взять.  
— Я не пойду.  
— Ну Андрюх!  
— Пиздец, тебе унижаться не надоело?  
— Ну я накосячил, типа…  
Солнце ушло, жары будто и не бывало. В Питере такое постоянно, но иногда даже кофту застегнуть не успеваешь. Мы все еще стояли у чужого подъезда, рядом с косой скамейкой, оплеванной квадратной урной. Лебеди из крашеных покрышек глазели на свистопляску.  
— Ты странный.  
Он растянул лыбу до ушей, радостно переступил с ноги на ногу. Полосатая кошка-бомж выглянула из подвала. Корм в пластиковой мисочке давно размок от какой-то воды, превратился в кашу.  
— Очень странный.  
Чужие кухни как отдельный вид садомазохизма. От слов «кухонный гарнитур» воротит, хочется развернуться и уйти, но для этого надо снять чьи-то стоптанные тапки, попыхтеть, натягивая кеды в коридоре, оглянуться в поисках длиннющей ложки, поморщиться от отражения в шкафе-купе, неловко подергать незнакомые замки. Хотелось бы уходить красиво, не прощаясь, хлопая дверью, но такого бреда в жизни не случается. Босиком далеко не убежишь, все-таки.  
Всегда коробило от резкости перехода: человек, бог знает, что тебя просивший сделать, теперь предлагает чаю и объясняет, где лежит фен. Чашка с ублюданским узором, либо, что самое ужасное, с фотографиями, сделанная на заказ. Фен – в ящике, вместе с ним расчески для укладки, с чьими-то длинными русыми волосами. Гиперчувствительность хуже шпиона, право слово, надо было сразу идти домой. А теперь смотри на румяные персики в корзинке на подоконнике и попытайся не проводить параллели с увиденным ранее.  
Вот от таких болезней мне нужна была панацея – от восприимчивости, от способности видеть то, чего замечать не нужно было. Много вы помните кухонных полотенец или чашек? Пыльных дисков в прозрачных скелетах стоек? Грязных футболок, которыми приходилось вытирать живот? Я помню все, ярко и безжалостно, и все это режет представления и ожидания, идёт вразрез с воспитанием и стремлением к чему-то, что выше меня самого.  
Впрочем, про Петергоф я приврал. Что поделаешь – время послеобеденное.

Кстати, по теме. Разобраться бы с этим всем поскорее, смахнуть пыль только для того, чтобы поставить обратно на полку. Смотрите внимательно, сейчас я снова буду напрягать весь свой быум, но не сразу, и именно в том, в какой момент я начинаю его напрягать, и состоит весь вопрос.  
Опротивело все настолько, что не хотелось видеть даже друзей. Причиной всему, конечно, был я сам, а не окружающие. Хотя бы это я осознавал тогда, можно и похвалиться. Я прогуливал школу, скучно, грустно, рукому неку подать. Стандартные обиженские школьные мысли: все тупые, я тупой, но я-то по-особенному тупой, поэтому меня нужно жалеть, а еще лучше – уважать, хотя уважать-то и не за что, но разве самого моего существования на пяти углах для этого мало? Существование перемещалось, дошло до Крюкова канала.  
Тут-то я и попался. Один наушник утром был сломан, мир нагло врывался в правое ухо. У Никольского собора нагромождались друг на друга мосты, поворачивали катера, занудные экскурсоводы одинаково жужжали в плохие мегафоны, все было слишком ярко, солнечно, пыльно и речно. Я еще нарядился во все черное, мама сказала, что на похороны, я огрызнулся. Теперь помирал, джинсы липли, по ощущениям, даже к лицу.  
Кажется, я сказал, что я попался. Перед ним был Крюков, справа кончал свою жизнь Гриб, я как раз шел вдоль него и не знал, поворачивать ли к Мариинке, или пойти к Фонтанке, чтобы там утопиться, потому что до мифического конца уроков оставалось еще четыре часа.  
Он был подозрительной личностью, улыбался людям, таким доверять нельзя. За секунду, что я его обходил, случилась куча всякой дряни. Во-первых, солнце начало заходить за облако. Во-вторых, подул ветер, вода заволновалась, камыш зашумел, деревья загнулись, встрепетали голуби. В-третьих, причину я перепутал со следствием. Я нахмурился, он улыбнулся. В-четвертых, катер поворачивал на канал Грибоедова, туристы выжидающе на нас уставились, не слушая про Чевакинского. В-пятых, перечисление уже неэстетично, но на перекрестке еле развернулись машины, мерзко просигналив, и я отвлекся на них. Поребрик же внимательно за мной следил, бросился под ноги, я споткнулся, помирая от смущения, зачем-то обернулся. Как говорится, три шага – и мы друзья. Если мы подружимся, то я тебя откармливать буду. Он миловиден. Женственен (фу, ну что за?), очень уж тебе не хватало виночерпия.  
Еще у меня на кофте был прицеплен значок, гринписовский вроде. Зелененький такой. Представить страшно, какую он глупость сказал, когда мы заходили под арку его дома:  
— Клевый значок, — больше нечего хвалить, все черное. — Ты хиппарь какой-то? К глазам подходит.  
— Э-э-э-э-э-э…  
Я ушел в пассивное созерцание. С балкона видно было кусок колокольни, обрывок канала, зато дорога добросовестно распласталась во всю ширину. На балконе был раскрошен угол, постелен половичок, под деревенский, из икеи, посыпан серой крошкой бетона – нарочно ее туда смахивали, что ли? Горшок с красными цветами – поливает кто-то. Пепельница переполнена, второй этаж пошел, все желтые фильтры, одинаковые – один курил. Я и курить-то толком не умел.  
Ко всему должен был быть сценарий. Письменные инструкции, с картиночками, как буклет в самолете. Так и так, в случае экстренного лишения девственности надевайте кислородную маску, эвакуационные выходы находятся в хвостовом отсеке – ох, нет. И гладкость речи – крышка пирога. Откуда вообще у людей способность строить беседу? Я дышал в любезно предложенный бокал, смотрел все куда-то в сторону, он стоял, не садился, опирался на кухонную тумбу. На столе в миске лежал виноград, немного ощипанный сверху. Не зная, чем занять руки, я потянулся было к нему.  
— Вино виноградом закусываешь?  
— Ну… А что?  
— Да ничего, у меня еще сидр есть, могу тебе к нему яблок нарезать, — и стоит, ржет. — Ты голодный, что ли?  
Я задумался.  
— Это не такой сложный вопрос.  
Но мне все равно надо подумать. Столько всего надо учесть – я не люблю лук, например. Не складывать же мне его на край тарелки, как дома. А можно ли есть, если, ну это самое, ну того, ну господи.  
— Нет, я не голодный.  
— На нет и суда нет, — пожал плечами он. В прихожей зазвонил телефон, он извинился.  
Боже Всемилостивый, а вдруг на мне труханы со свинюшками. Я взял бутылку, налил себе сам. Нет, по ощущениям не они. Сорт вина какой-то Лес Баливерн Григорий Пиьот, бутылка, однако, очень благородного зеленого цвета, само вино бордовое с нотками истерики и потных ладоней. Меня кочевряжило только так, пил третий раз в жизни. Очень хотелось ковыряться в ушах, чесать нос, грызть ногти, дергать ногой, курить пять сигарет одну за другой, или как цевницу их сложить.  
Опускаю подробности. Дверь закрыта для всех. Ищите описание в вышеупомянутых буклетах и безнадежных рассказах тех, кто в подобном никогда участия не примет. Они там все врут, как соловей ночью. Уильям Шекспир, Укрощение строптивой, акт первый, сцена первая, Бьонделло: «Я? Нет, ни черта не понял».  
Неловкая пауза в дверях, пока он звонил мне, чтобы его номер у меня сохранился. Силовое поле, я на лестнице, он еще в квартире. Из парадной было видно содержание антресолей. Откуда, черт побери, у одинокого мужика взялись детские санки?

Про детство мне нечего говорить, я не хочу его вспоминать, его скучно вспоминать. Детство, впрочем, давно прошло, и у меня есть причины его поскорее забыть, презреть, отбросить. Была бы моя воля, я бы стер все, что было раньше класса, эдак, девятого.  
Я не собираюсь доставать с полки семейный альбом, там все равно стандартный набор, который есть у каждого. Младенцы, вспышка и цветастые гардины, шумы пленочных фотографий, остались даже чьи-то черно-белые растерянные лица, есть сощуренные на солнце детские мордашки, на заднем плане море, как будто игрушечное, чьи-то собаки, обнятые за шею, непонятно чья свадьба, застолье, слепящие хрустали…  
— Знаешь, как меня мама в детстве ласково называла?  
— М-м-м?..  
— «Андрей».  
— У-у-у…  
Так, наверное, честнее. Только непонятно по отношению к кому. Были нормальные дети, паиньки, а выросло что? Позор семьи. Да, оба такие. Все интернет ваш виноват, - кто там еще, рептилоиды, западное влияние, пропаганда, короче кто угодно, но не родители.  
Течение времени и изменения Андрея фиксировались плакатами на стене. От зверушек до серьезной группы, потом Кобейн, Хендрикс, потом какая-то грустная группа, потом снова зверушки. Был еще ловец снов, был Джуд Лоу, вызывающий довольно конкретные эмоции, были гравюры петровских времен, были какие-то глубокомысленные edgy цитатки, одно время даже билеты: в кино, на трамвай, в музей… Всякая чепушня, непонятно зачем, все равно в гости никто не ходил, а комната вечно убрана в стиле «вот я весь, крутой такой, смотрите на мои плакаты». Во времена настоящие вместо них наличие отсутствия. Висит посреди белой стены только «Женский торс» Малевича, испепеляя своей красной головушкой. Соня у себя повесила огромный радужный флаг, мать зеленеет каждый раз, как заходит к ней. Но молчит. Ждет, все ждет, когда он будет снят, как Кобейн, или как цитатки.  
И я не знаю, на самом-то деле, насколько я изменился. Пока я был ребенком, все вокруг орали, мол, радуйся, цени детство, самая счастливая пора, дети такие особенные. Вероятно, я все еще ребенок, потому что никаких особых изменений в голове не произошло. Должна быть какая-то ступенька, дверной проем, шлагбаум или таможня, которая отделяет взрослого от ребенка. Должна же? Я пока что просто безбожно туплю, беспрепятственно шатаюсь в полосе отчуждения.  
Так вот. Гиперчувствительность хуже шпиона. Но я никогда ни с кем не говорил про этот зуд восприимчивости, вот и варился в своем бульоне из нытья. Стоит ли теперь говорить, что слово «эскапизм» для меня было глотком свежего воздуха. Стоит ли говорить, что я смотрел на вальсирующих Тихонова и Савельеву с таким зубовным скрежетом, что тормозящий товарняк позавидовал бы.  
Не знаю, что должно произойти, чтобы я пересек, наконец, полосу отчуждения, смирился бы и превратил гиперчувствительность в черствость. Мозоль должна быть основательной, но настолько длинная дорога мне пока не грозит.

Я был жив. Сражение как-то забылось, будто его и не было, сражение прошло слишком быстро, хоть и длилось целый день. Только успело взойти солнце, как его спрятал туман, занесло облаками, взорвалась земля, и стало слишком темно. Чтобы это было вечером? Я еще. Не совсем пришел в себя. Но я был жив.  
— Живой?  
Расплывалось знакомое лицо, тонуло в серебряном свету. Я кивнул, по крайней мере захотел кивнуть. Время лениво тянулось, как дорожная колея, если вообще двигалось. Стрелки на часах не разглядеть, верная примета обмана. Тяжело начинать с начала и двигаться к окончанию, никуда не сворачивая. Крепко же я упал.  
— Крепко упал, князь Андрей, — тень пробежала по закрытым векам. — Не слышите?  
Меня с кем-то, верно, спутали. Une belle morte не вышло, свидимся в другой раз, à bientôt, что называется.  
— Ты его знаешь, что ли?  
— Да-а... Через кузину.  
— А что с кузиной?  
— А что с ней?  
— Ай, да ну тебя.  
Мне хотелось тишины, хотелось опуститься в неё, как в воду, хотелось тишины, похожей на невыносимый шум.  
Я плыл по течению. Облака торопились, молочные, рваные. Ветерок тихо покачивал редкие ветки с последними жухлыми листочками. Куда-то пропала жизнь. На ветку сел воробей, строго посмотрел на меня. Скрип колеса под головой перечеркнул все.  
— Филипп Филиппыч!  
— Ой?  
— Тебя где черти носят?!  
Свалилось разом, лавиной, ураганом, лазарет был желтой точкой в полной темноте, а потом развалился, как карточный домик, раскрылся, как голландская trompe l’œl, ослепил паршивым светом, вонью, запахом крови настолько сильным, что во рту отдавало железом. Стало слышно канонаду, но уже утомленную, она только отбрехивалась.  
— Я больше не могу на это все смотреть, — пробормотал Пауль. Лоб его пересекла полоска размазанной впопыхах то ли грязи, то ли чужой крови. — Хорошо, что хоть ты здесь.  
Я поднял бровь, голова тут же отомстила болью.  
— Ну, то есть... не хорошо, разумеется, — поморщился он. Вдруг он весь переменился. — Господи! Там же твой, этот! Лев!!!

Откинув полог, вышел, поджав хвост, врач. На секунду в просвете я увидел знакомую спину, обтянутую белым мундиром.  
Я ждал снаружи, надеясь потеряться в мыслях, но не свалиться при этом в обморок, даже теперь боясь показаться нелепым или смешным. За то время, что я простоял там, глотая ледяной воздух, мимо прошла, кажется, вероятно, но не похоже на правду, теперь понятно, что не армия, а только один полк, заплутавший в приказах, ослушавшийся дороги. Я не знал, куда деваться. Хаос служил утешением.  
Из палатки вышел цесаревич, подозвал денщика. Заметив меня, он подошёл, но нехотя, и понятно, что через силу. Он достал портсигар, закусил папиросу.  
— Опоздал ты, князь.  
— Мне не хотелось смущать Вас, — осторожно возразил я.  
Константин резко уставился на меня, руки у него задрожали, и он сам это заметил.  
— Да черт вас всех подери, умников таких!  
Он выкинул незаженную папиросу, ему подвели коня, он не глядя взял повод.  
— Сам-то жив остался, — кивнул князь на мою перевязанную голову.  
— Если бы я мог, —  
— Замолкни, — раздраженно отмахнулся он.  
Курута не мог унять гарцующего коня, фонарь в его руках плясал, Константин от этого бесился ещё сильнее. Обернувшись в последний раз, они ускакали, унеся с собой свет. Теперь все, кроме палатки, потонуло в синеве.  
Чёрным расплылось пятно, по всему животу, пропитало насквозь мундир, шарф, лежащий рядом. Глаза уже закрыли чужие пальцы, усмешка все теплилась. Бедный Лев. Что-то там, голодной смерти снедь. Я пожал руку в испачканной порозовевшей перчатке. За спиной суетился денщик. Я не мог понять всего разом. Я отказывался понимать. Спасибо, рассудок, что сам себя бережёшь. Прости, Левушка, что смогу тебя оплакать только потом, только по пути домой, когда пойму, что тебе-то туда никогда не вернуться.

Войска возвращались домой, по квартирам, оставляя, забирая, бросая намеренно и случайно. Зима, даже до краев наполненная солнцем, все равно превращала все кругом в пустыню.  
На границе я встретился с Его Высочеством. То есть, конечно, он так захотел. Сердце, по моим расчетам, уже должно было утомиться, а разум огрубеть и свыкнуться. Не подраться бы теперь за то, кому горести принадлежали. Появилась ещё одна повозка, появилось новое имя в записочках за упокой, появилась горькая складка в углу рта.  
На словах я был приглашён на обед. На деле – должен был помочь создать хоть какую-то иллюзию привычной, прошлой жизни. Получалось плохо, по-казенному. Даже дневной свет был ненастоящим.  
— Ты же знал Олсуфьева, — заявил, уже прощаясь, Константин. Аппетит, что ли, не хотел портить.  
Зеркало в передней давно потемнело, покрылось пятнами. Отражение мое непривычно поблескивало новым крестиком.  
— Знал?..  
— Нет, ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?! — вспылил цесаревич.  
— Я знал его, да.  
— Хороший был офицер.  
Был. Русская душа просила рифмы. Крестик как-то тяжело давил на грудь. Хороший был офицер.  
— К слову... К слову об этом... — забормотал Константин.  
К слову о смерти. Дожили. А когда-то вместе сказок про упырей и мертвецов боялись.  
— Да, Ваше Высочество?  
— Вы с Софьей Павловной стали вхожи в дом графьев Валевских.  
Я кивнул, но по спине у меня пробежали мурашки.  
— Так вот. Даю тебе право врать, как душа пожелает, а только про Льва Сергеевича молодой графине ни слова. И сестрице своей это передай, а то один хуже другого!  
— А как?..  
— Как сказано!  
— Но зачем?..  
— Потому что я сказал!  
— Графиня, помнится, уже давно обручена.  
Константин недоуменно на меня покосился.  
— Дурак ты, князь Андрей.  
Ему, верно, многого стоило не добавить к этому: «и не лечишься». Какой офицер хорошее – живой или мёртвый? Мертвый светит другим, живой же только раздражает своими сомнительными знакомствами и замашками.  
К слову о. Стало и вправду пустовато. Александр торопливо покинул армию, и впервые в жизни мне не было его жаль, я не мог найти в себе ни капли сочувствия. Движение жизни и без того ослепляет, тормошит, не даёт задуматься, а когда видишь, что смерть нагоняет, бежит бок о бок, то и самому не хочется останавливаться.

Петербург приветствовал зимним дождем. Сын косился на меня с подозрением, неодобрительно бормотал, пока я держал его на руках, но тут же изменил своё мнение, когда увидел орденской крест, попытался оторвать его себе на память.  
— Покажи шрам, покажи, покажи! — дергала меня за рукав Соня. Я убрал волосы со лба. Они с Катей разинули рты.  
Теперь у самых волос, рассекая прядь розовой полосой напополам, на моем лбу нежно корчился шрам, одному богу известно, откуда взявшийся.  
— Маленький какой-то, — разочарованно протянула Катя.  
Не знаю, как описать звуки, которые я издал. Вероятно, если бы у знака вопроса был голос, он примерно так и звучал бы. Соня хихикнула. А потом заплакала.  
Разговоры задержались до глубокой ночи, я уже боялся смотреть на часы. Отпускать меня не хотели, хотя я и зевал, а Катя с Соней щурились и потирали глаза от плохих свечей. Перемены были приятными, не надо больше хмурить брови, затягиваться шарфом. В первый вечер меня любили все.  
— А где нынче отец?  
— В Гатчине. Мы с ним повздорили, он и не знает, наверное, что ты вернулся.  
— Какая, ты, Соня, молодчина, — вздохнул я.  
— С матерью бы лучше помирился, — полушутя сказала она.  
— Убили бы – тогда помирился.  
— Господи! Как не стыдно такое говорить!  
— Я устал.  
— Тогда, пожалуйста, иди спать.  
Да я не про это… Ах, уже ничего. Мог бы передать молчание словами – передал бы. Только о нем и говорил бы. О тишине, постоянно.  
Ранним утром запрягли сани, снег обжег лицо, всю оставшуюся дорогу я сердито хмурился из-за этого. Поехал один, только Пушка грелся в шубе под боком, благодаря своих собачьих божков за само мое существование.  
Отец сильно постарел, пять лет прошли для него как пятнадцать. Вот где я бы хотел остаться. Сугробами занесло высоко, выше карнизов. Белизна глушила все, но от нее болели глаза.  
— Позор, — помотал головой отец. — Это не поход, это – позор. Так и передай.  
— Кому передать? — засмеялся я.  
— Всем, с кем знаком! — продолжал буйствовать он. — Позор!  
Лакеи, отвыкшие от разговоров, трусливо заглядывали в двери.  
— Это и без вас всем известно.  
— Ты – его друг, — заявил отец. — Ты знаешь, что в этой белобрысой голове творилось?! Не то, что Суворов в гробу вертится, прости Господи, скоро и живые в могилу со стыда сойдут. Кутузов! Кутузов куда смотрел? Не тем глазом, что ли?  
— Вы же не любили его.  
— Из двух зол, голубчик, выбирай то, которое постарше.  
Мне пришлось немного помолчать, поскрипывая мозгами. В саду с ветки осыпался снег, мы оба машинально повернулись.  
— Я уже и не знал, возвращаться ли мне, раз живым остался. И без щита.  
Отец сердито свел брови, поубавил гонору. Такие шутки с ним не срабатывали, нажимался не тот рычаг.  
— Бог с ней, с этой славой, Андрей. Славой сыт не будешь.  
— С каких это пор вы все к желудку сводите?  
— Желудок-то потешить легче, чем честолюбие, — усмехнулся отец. Он поднялся из кресла, по глазам было видно, что подумал об обеде, — А так – один черт счастливым не станешь.  
— Ах, как хорошо приезжать к вам в гости, — я поднялся следом, почесал зачем-то шрам. — Жаль только, что Соня уперлась.  
— Пойдем, впрочем, обедать, — ответил, помолчав, отец.  
Мы направились в столовую, Пушка защелкал когтями по паркету следом. Гостиная осталась наедине со светом, внезапно умолкшая. Из кресла пополз на пол плед, в саду снова упал снег с черной ветки.  
— Афанасий твой – дурак. Стоит, вздыхает, как корова. Я ему: «Чего вздыхаешь?», а он чуть ли не слезу пускает, снова вздыхает: «Ничего, Ваше Сиятельство». Не дурак ли? Чего вздыхать? Дел у тебя мало, что ли?

Пока кто-то выбирает имя своему годовасу, а кто-то – банк, в котором взять ипотеку, я пытался выбрать, какая из чёрных толстовок заставит меня чувствовать не таким доходягой, каким я казался себе обычно, выбирал песню, которую буду слушать на репите, пока от неё не затошнит, выбирал, где сегодня набить пузо картошкой фри. Выбор серьезный, почти религиозный опыт, moral compass сломался, не показывает на север. Вечером пытался вон слушать Баха, пил чай. Кухня примыкала к чёрной лестнице, анфиладная система дала сбой, лестницу облюбовали деловые люди. Вы скажите сейчас нормальному человеку, что у вас с кухни выход на чёрную лестницу, а в дворницкой живут дворники, и внимательно наблюдайте за реакцией этого нормального человека. Кухня соседствовала с деловыми алкашами, одним словом. Они горланили свои деловые песни, не меняющиеся уже лет сто: ямщик в глухой степи, мороз не морозь, вот это все. Песни их попрали моего Баха, стащили пудреный парик, назвали сукаблять. Я так расстроился, что чай остыл. Поэтому я плюнул на все и пошёл пить водку к герру Паулю.  
Дойти можно было пешком, но через реку. Давно стемнело, заляпал снег с дождём. Подсветка моста светилась фальшивым жемчужным ожерельем, слова эти неприятно кольнули, среди шума города и вечерней пробки вдруг лишним 25 кадром обожгло шею, занавески светились закатом, колокольня на другом берегу звала на вечернюю службу, я горел. На середине моста мне стало до одури жаль себя, то ли от глупости, то ли от скуки. Наушники дома забыл.  
Герр Пауль открыл мне дверь в одних семейниках. И в шерстяных носках.  
— Ты, блять, как всегда вовремя, — буркнул он, убежал в комнату. — На кухне все!  
Я вздохнул, сбросил с плеч тяжесть всего мира, то есть аккуратно поставил рюкзак с бутылкой на зеркало, опрокинул чью-то помаду?..  
— Тут помада, — крикнул я, стаскивая ботинки.  
— Это моя!  
Я завис. Черный обелиск футляра смеялся надо мной.  
— …Чего?  
— Какой ты тупой, это кошмар, — возмутился Паша, распахивая дверь.  
Сегодня он решил удивить меня футболкой «Я люблю круизы» и моими же трениками, с мною же прожженой дыркой под коленкой. Он взял рюкзак, поставил помаду на место.  
— Знаешь, я уже ничему не удивлюсь.  
— Я узе нитяму ни утивлюсь, ля-ля-ля, — скорчив рожу, он со всей дури щелкнул по выключателю.  
Холодильник приветственно заурчал, я плюхнулся на стул, подвинул пепельницу поближе. В следующий раз я встану только чтобы пойти блевать.  
— Фига ты тут поляну накрыл.  
Пачка чипсов, маркером «сметана и лук» исправлены на «с хуем», три с половиной бутерброда с криво нарезанной колбасой. Три с половиной потому что от четвертого уже было немного откушено. Банка, блять, красной икры, с деревянной ложечкой. Почему-то пять стопок.  
— Кто-то еще придет?  
Паша смотрел водку на просвет, растерянно обернулся. Я кивнул на стопки.  
— А, э-э-э… — он забрал две, убрал наверх. Я снова вздохнул. Матюгнувшись, он убрал еще одну.  
— Ты тут уже без меня поправляешься, что ли? Чего тормозишь-то?  
— Да! — он уселся, яростно начал отвинчивать крышечку, бросил этикетку на стол. — Учебой поправляюсь. Знаю теперь про прямую кишку больше, чем ты.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Не начинай!  
Подвинув к себе стопки (тоже почему-то очень сердито), он дунул в каждую, опять посмотрел водку на свет.  
— Я не начинаю, это ты с порога про прямую кишку начал. Паша осторожно наклонил бутылку. Передразнил ее. — Уть-уть-уть-уть.  
— Еще дверь не открыл, а уже бросаешься на меня и кричишь «Андрей, моя прямая кишка!!!», а я еще и начинаю, оказывается.  
— Я тебе сейчас ебало набью, — радостно кивнул он.  
— Мы еще даже пить не начали, а ты уже драться лезешь.  
— Когда кончим – полезу целоваться.  
Он резко замолчал, уставился на меня. Моя стопка, или его стопка – это как посмотреть – все еще была немного пыльненькая и пустая.  
— Ага.  
Все-таки налив и мне, он потряс головой.  
— За долгожданную встречу! — объявил Паша.  
— Мы вчера виделись. И позавчера. И до этого, —  
— Чувак, напомни, почему мы еще друзья?  
Я поднял стопку, легонько чокнулся с ним. Он схватил обгрызенный бутерброд, понюхал зачем-то. Ну, стандартная культура пития. Выдох. Глыг.  
— Бе-е-е-е! — поморщился я, меня передернуло.  
— Писос, — выпучил глаза Паша. — Надо было розовый шампунь опять пить.  
— Розовый шампунь?.. Его даже я не пью, — почему-то оскорбил сам себя.  
— Я не знаю, че происходит каждый раз, я с Рыжим себя нормально веду, а как только ты появляешься со своими приколами, то у меня куда-то все не туда уходит, а ты еще и масла в огонь подливаешь.  
— Куда я кого чего? Ты просто расслабляешься, господи. Лучше еще налей.  
— Между первой и второй… — он немного подвис, задел горлышком звонкий край стопки. — Выебал тебя ногой.  
— Спасибо, — грустно сказал я. — Какие-то посиделки Пушкина с Вигелем.  
— Один – поэт, другой – пидор?  
— Я этого не говорил, — поднял брови я.  
— Ну ладно, все, вторая пошла, — довольно пробормотал Паша  
Вроде было душевно, но разговоры вечно одни и те же. Кто, хотя, не слышал такого и не говорил такое за свои несчастные дцать лет. Сначала весело, потом грустно, но все становится яснее, кристаллизируется, и даже паршивое бра на стене напротив светит уже уютней. В голове упорно крутится крайне умная и глубокая мысль, оттого глубокая, что из глубины души идет. Я такой умный. Не забыть бы. А Паше хоть бы хны, он вообще с кем-то переписывался сидел.  
— Я щас твой телефон о стену шваркну.  
— Э… — он положил телефон на стол, хлюпнула блокировка. — Андрей, я тебе сейчас скажу одну умную вещь, но ты только не обижайся.  
— Буду обижаться. Блокну в инстаграме.  
— Это я к тому, что ты на людей жалуешься, в общем.  
— А почему бы на них не жаловаться? Чем чаще я выхожу из дома, тем реже мне хочется это делать.  
— Ну да, вот это вот твое, — он растопырил пальцы. — «Один я умный в белом пальто стою красивый» и прочее, и прочее…  
— Ты так как будто не делаешь, — съязвил я.  
— Делал. Лет в тринадцать.  
Я попытался лениво отмахнуться, но вышло слишком манерно.  
— Ты вот щас с кем-то, кроме меня, общаешься?  
— Да. С Соней, — невозмутимо кивнул я.  
— А еще?  
— Ну, так…  
Если ну, так, то ни с кем. Не мог смотреть на буквы, не мог слышать слова. Общался со своей головой, иногда даже ссорился. Холодильник внезапно замолк, а я и не заметил, когда он заурчал. Последний бутер казался каким-то потерянным на бесконечной глади тарелки. Очень поэтично, почти парус, только вместо моря тарелка, а вместо корабля – бутер. Как же меня бесит Лермонтов, усишки его такие эти. ВОДКУ Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ПЬЮ 03:45 Нет дополнительного текста.  
— Миру от того, что ты его ненавидишь, ни тепло, ни холодно, — осторожно сказал Паша. — И людям тоже, в общем-то, все равно. То, что ты ни с кем не разговариваешь и ходишь, как в говно опущенный, вредит только тебе самому, чувак.  
А то я, блять, это не понимаю. Не хочу понимать. Сейчас меня будут брить налысо.  
— Несмотря на то, что ты тупой еблан, и бесишь меня ужасно, я не хочу, чтобы ты стал хикканом и обиженкой.  
— Не знаю, за кого ты меня принимаешь.  
— Я вижу все, что ты вк лайкаешь.  
Это уже просто нарушение личного пространства. Как будто кто-то нашел ящик с дилдаками. У меня такого нет, если что, но по ощущениям примерно так, наверное…  
— И это мне говорит фурриеб.  
— Я не фурриеб, — густо покраснел Паша. — Я просто на жизнь зарабатываю!  
— Да, братан, а я натурал, просто люблю члены.  
Я зевнул. Кухня, конечно, не кружилась, но мягко покачивалась на волнах. Куда плывем? Телебашню видно.  
— Пора бы спать. Дать тебе Брокгауза?  
— Вроде не особо колбасит, можно и без него. Только носки свои сними, бога ради.  
Шторы плотные, ни зги не видно, только куча огоньков от телика, от колонок, от компа, от приставки, от еще чего-то. Какие-то насекомые точки, красные, жгут невыносимо… Носки он не снял, кололся шерстью, я уже хотел возмутиться, но уснул. Даже не успел подумать о том, какой я умный.

Мозаика разваливалась у меня перед глазами. Нет, я ничего не знаю про мозаики. Перевернутый муравейник. А это вообще возможно? Носило туда-сюда, то в огонь, то в воду, то в льва, то в змею, в птицу, в дерево, в тигрицу, на прием, на вечер, в детскую, на плац, на площадь, перед полком, растекался мыслью по древу. Что было с тем? А с этим? А вот тот чего-то не договорил. А этот умер. А у того родился сын. Политес? Простите, я слишком стар.  
Нашел своего спасителя: это было не так-то и сложно, нити связей тянулись недалеко, но некоторые струны были порваны. Новые не слишком дорогие, достать их нетрудно, сами по себе они не особо ценны.  
— Совсем не жалеете?  
— Нет, ну почему же, жалею, — пожимал плечами Филипп. Прошу заметить, широкими плечами. — Ему только от этого что?  
Он разочарованно поднял опустевший графин, поставил обратно на вычищенный серебряный поднос.  
— Похороны уже были?  
Плюхнувшись на диван, он запахнул одну полу халата. Пуговицы жилета держались на последнем издыхании.  
— Были, были... В семейный склеп его, пардон, сунули. В их семье всегда куча детей, традиция, так сказать… Скучно ему не будет, столпотворение то еще. Правда, нынешние дети ревели так, что затопили там все основательно.  
Эти манеры меня повергали в абсолютный ужас, переходящий в ступор.  
— Я и не знал, что у Мишеля были братья, — сказал я, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь.  
— Специфика вашего знакомства… не предполагала представление семье, — Филипп ехидно усмехнулся.  
Еще и кривит, картавит. Почему меня не могли подобрать глухонемые? Все было странно: начиная с роста и заканчивая жилищем. Вещи сами не понимали, зачем они здесь, сиротливо стеснялись своей красоты и дороговизны. Казармы устроили в Версале, но весь полк, за исключением одного гулящего офицера, почему-то умер. Футляр для дуэльных пистолетов на обеденном столе, без самих пистолетов. Не удивлюсь, если они под подушками. Табак, просто рассыпанный по столику с мозаикой, стоящей больше, чем весь табак, рассованный по табакеркам петербуржцев. Ментик выглядывал из кабинета, повешенный на руку Аполлона Бельведерского.  
— А вы давно его знали? — отвести от себя, оставить в покое. Не пересекать черту.  
— Э-э-э… слишком давно, пожалуй, — Филипп почесал за ухом, грустно уставился в никуда. Потом вернул взгляд. — Так давно, что и не верится, что прожил столько.  
Часы томно пробили полдень. Я нервно поерзал в кресле, потрогал карман со своими часиками.  
— Не смею вас задерживать, — усмехнулся Филипп.  
— М-да, благодарю вас, — пробормотал я, поднимаясь. Он остался сидеть. — Осмелюсь напомнить про приглашение на обед.  
Хитро прищурившись, он закрутил ус.  
— А я приду.  
— Разумеется… Мы вас ждем.  
Я уже был у самых дверей, когда он окликнул меня:  
— Князь! А вы что, правда меня не помните?  
Мамины ужимки спасают меня всю жизнь. Трудно сохранять самообладание, а лицом походить на Спас нерукотворный, когда тебя пытаются растерзать на куски, но чего только не приходится делать при дворе... Латунь ручки могла бы погнуться. Я улыбнулся, слегка поклонившись на прощание.  
— Моя жена тоже с нетерпением ждет вашего визита.  
Филипп расхохотался, откинувшись на подушки, и меня сдуло шальными ветрами. Наконец выдохнув, я перекрестился, выезжая на ослепленную солнцем Фонтанку.


	23. Первый. Прометей.

* * *

_ _

_Рассказывать о дальнейшем мне неловко — читатель может принять меня за извращенца._

_Но придется._

_(В. Пелевин)_

Со всей этой беготней про блеск очей и синь гусаров мне начало казаться, что в моей правде больше нет искренности, и в моей искренности больше нет правды. Звякнуло о пустой стакан сообщение. О май гад филипп ты что крейзи 04:56. Ладно, это не так страшно, как я себе представлял. Могло быть и хуже, зная Симу… Еще один звяк, еще одно сообщение. Я сомневался, поднимать ли телефон с пола, ослепнуть или нет, но он звякнул еще раз. Я ничего не расскажу машке если ты купишь мне сигарет 05:00. Но вообще это очень смешно а ты мудак 05:01. Простынь сползла углом с матраса, ногти были сгрызены, мучила нервная чесотка до остервенения, ночь прошла, на экране телефона плыли радужные разводы – пальцы потели. Окно я открыл, чтобы было только кошмарнее, чтобы спине было жарко, а ногам холодно, и если кто-то из предков курил снаружи, то слышал все уведомления. Язык и так не до конца зажил, я сделал хуже. Единственным, что я чувствовал, была тупая боль во рту. Не показывался никому на глаза, казалось, что все могли прочитать по лицу, не засыпал, поэтому не мог понять протрезвел я или нет. Телефон уже чуть ли не докрасна раскалился, я вытер ладони о простынь. Тихо ходит около, па-па-парапа. Нет ну типа я могу скинуть прямо сейчас фоток десять где ты с мужиками лижешься 05:10. Она сама себя у меня записала как «Авдотья Ивановна Клещ», что только добавляло идиотизма в мою панику. Пытаюсь не сойти с ума, потому что мозги с ног на голову перевернулись, а мне пишет Авдотья Ивановна… но у мозгов даже и ног нет. Ты там сдох чтоли 05:11.  
— Филипп, я сейчас поднимусь! Вырубай шарманку!  
Мама собиралась на работу. Я высунулся из окна, она уже тушила сигарету, пепельница скользила по мокрой от росы клеенке.  
— Я сплю вообще-то, — проворчал я. Язык еле ворочался.  
Она задрала голову, погрозила мне кулаком, выдыхая последнюю затяжку.  
— Если я узнаю, что ты сегодня прогулял, то следующим местом для пирсинга будет задница, — ругалась мама, заходя обратно в дом.  
Я захлопнул окно, закрылся от первых робких чирик-чириков, шторы тоже задернул. Спать оставалось два часа.

Вытянувшись у стены, сестры ревели, Аня перестала плакать, всхлипывала, задыхаясь. Я сидел на криво отставленном стуле, скукожившись, скомкав уже красный платок у разбитого носа. Отец снова прошагал мимо, вцепился мне в волосы, заставил поднять лицо.  
— Schweinigel, испачкал мундир, — прошипел он, отходя в другой угол.  
Скоро должно было стемнеть. Лунные маленькие стеклышки кривили перспективу, закручивали в водовороты, лица бледнели сильнее.  
— Aussteigen! — рявкнул отец.  
Повторять не надо, только замялись, торопясь, в дверях, шорох платьев, тревожно поднятая в полутьме бровь. Миниатюрка с глазами любимых, акварель на слоновой кости, глаза голубые. Как и у всей семьи.  
— Зачем выгнали? — просипел я. — Я тоже пойду, рожа уже все равно разбита.  
— Сидеть. Это только до тебя и меня касается, — огрызнулся отец.  
Он подошел, я машинально отодвинулся. Знаем, знаем-с, видели, выли. И всегда руки-то холодные, как змеиное брюхо. Ненавижу немецкий, он всегда начинал говорить по-немецки, когда можно было пренебречь пониманием. Да и кругом был сплошной немецкий, еще черт возьми, какой. Один раз я побывал в деревянном дворце, в саду расхаживали, кажется, павлины. И бегали по залам карлики, у дверей стояли арапы, пугающие белками глаз. Императрица, давя второй подбородок, с ног до головы меня осматривала.  
— Так, mein Herz, она смотрит на своих оленей и на ветчину, — фыркал потом отец, —Abscheuliche¹... баба! Но ладно. Wes Brot ich ess, des Lied ich sing.²  
Мы выехали на грязную набережную, всыпало по лицу льдинками первого снега.  
— Какой октябрь в этом году холодный… — поежился я.  
Скоро пришлось петь другие песни, и немецкий пришлось полюбить, дворцовые наборные паркеты стали хорами. Ах, но как я презирал отца, а стал тем же, чем был он – подпевалой. Подпевалой, однако, тоже надо уметь быть. Уметь быть им и не потерять головы, и не расстаться с ней – тут нужен талант. «Каждому свое», твердил я, эхом тут же слышал голос отца: «suum cuique». Оказалось, что по наследству можно передать не только деревню Васькин мох, а семейные традиции не ограничиваются датами застолий. Прости, прости меня, Филипп.

Я вышел из-за поворота, Сима сидела на обочине на кортах, щурясь от пыли и холодного утреннего солнышка. Те десять метров, которые я шел к ней, были похожи на дорогу к эшафоту. Чем ближе я подходил, тем шире она улыбалась.  
— Какой же ты тупой, — довольно прочавкала она, поднимаясь. — Будешь жевку?  
— Спасибо, не буду.  
— Зря. Тебе бы не помешало, — пожала плечами она, харкнулась жвачкой в проехавшую мимо машину.  
Мы поплелись, еле волоча ноги, и душонкой я чувствовал, что настроение нерабочее, и физика сегодня пройдет без нас.  
— Как это вообще получилось?!  
— Я не знаю…  
— Все ты знаешь, просто стремаешься!  
— Да, ладно, я стремаюсь.  
— С чего вообще все началось?  
А с ч его в с е на чал ось? Это сейчас в голове есть такие слова как нойз, эмбиент, и прочее непонятное и далекое, а тогда просто казалось, что все вокруг – музыка. Но неосознанно. Да и что вообще может быть осознанным в детстве? Но я знал, конечно, гораздо больше, чем сейчас. Начиналось все с родительских кассет. Я брал и вытаскивал пленку, которая потом приятно шелестела на ветру, зацепившись за ветки черной паутиной. Обложка «Diamond Dogs» меня пугала до усрачки, поэтому первую я вспорол именно ее, бросил с крыши веранды шоколадную катушку, повторил несколько раз. Я еще и шифер проломил. Rebel Rebel, только платье я не рвал, да и потаскухой в десять лет тоже не был. Береза заблестела уверенней, пленка почти не бросалась в глаза, кассеты все равно давно пылились, и пластик покрывался молочной паволокой. Подобные выступления не прерывались, папа вообще в гамаке валялся, наблюдал, скептически попыхивая самокруткой. Хвоей пахло явно не от елки у дальнего забора.  
Появилась некоторая осознанность, но не появилось осмысленности. Момент, когда мама впервые увидела меня с гитарой, я запомню навсегда. Она вышла с кухни, я закусил язык от старания, а пальцам было еще больно от струн. Мама смотрела так, будто она зашла поздно вечером, не постучавшись.  
— Господи, еще один на мою голову, — вздохнула она. — Ты-то хоть в театральное не вздумай идти.  
—А что плохого в театральном? — возмутился я. Ляжка зачесалась, в одной руке медиатор, гитара скользит.  
— В лавандовом освежителе воздуха тоже ничего плохого нет, только он все равно стойко ассоциируется с говном.  
Папа заржал на кухне, грохнула посуда в раковине. Пускай играет! Он и так постоянно дома сидит. Ну, вот найдет себе друзей, они к гитаре прилагаются. Я помню твоих друзей, которые к гитаре прилагались. На секундочку, ты и сама к этой гитаре прилагалась. То-то и оно, потом в шестнадцать лет ребенок из гитары вылезет. Да-да, и постановка в БДТ!  
Про БДТ у нас упоминать не принято, как о веревке, и про постановку эту тоже, не знаю, чего это он о ней так радостно заговорил.  
К слову об Аквариуме. Фотка: молодой БГ в окружении кошки и битлов, тоже с трубочкой, висел над обеденным столом, немного загнулся уголок, потрескалось то, что на полотнах называется лаковым слоем. Не помню, никто из предков Аквариум не слушал, только разве что Прокоп фанател.  
— Чувак, ты как хочешь, а тебе Аквариум не идет совсем.  
— Да почему-у-у?..  
— Скажи «Борис Борисович Гребенщиков».  
Я смутился, подергал струну. Сима болтала остатками пива на донышке. Уже выдохлось, невкусно. Кто ж ему столько «р» в имя напихал, прости господи.  
— Рожа у тебя не особо серьезная, и возвышенности нет, — покивал Миша.  
— Я тебе такую возвышенность сейчас покажу, блять, — подушка в лицо, не успел увернуться, начал смеяться уже в нее.  
— Ищи что-то свое, в чем проблема?  
Мотыльки и поганенькие мошки все подлетали к лампочке, некоторые сворачивали к электрической убивалке, трещали задорно. Сима предлагала насобирать мясца на шашлык. Какой-то взрослый праздник, нас выгнали, под общий хмель мы стащили пиво, с серьезными мордами ушли в беседку. Скамейки еще не совсем высохли, пришлось посылать меня за подушками с гречей, мама крючком связала радужные паутины для наволочек. Служенье муз не терпит…  
— Колеса!  
— Суеты…  
— Да заткнитесь вы оба!  
Потом Миша посмотрел на нас снисходительно, чуть-чуть наморщив лоб. Холопы, крестьяне. Резко спохватился и полез в карман, кое-как изогнувшись, вытащил из кармана узких джинс телефон.  
— Щас будет прекрасный пример спич импедимент, лошары.  
Мы с Симой переглянулись, заранее напрягаясь. Особая акустика: летняя ночь, беседка без стен, в доме тусовка, ветер сверху бегает по деревьям, неповторимый звук динамика телефона. Сима поддувала в пустую бутылку. Тоскливо, но уютненько. Такое надо, пожалуй, слушать, когда ты один, когда можешь спокойно думать и корчить возвышенность. И по отдельности мы это понимали, но делиться друг с другом не хотели. Бывают такие, которых понимаешь только в одиночестве.  
— Это же из «Брата»?  
— Ага…  
О май гад данила ты что крейзи. Ну и говно мы записали. Так-то, может, оно и так, только тех, кого цепляет – не отпустит. Но все это только увертюра была, экшн-то весь дальше. Дождик пошел с утра. Снова нерабочее настроение, только уже осень, уже оправданно. Ну, и это… Капли на экран падали, я спрятался под деревьями у обочины. Направил стопы к озеру, думал, что бы послушать, как раз засуха в области новых впечатлений. Оно все само получилось. То, что было во мне изначально, просто проклюнулось наружу. Было немного мерзенько, но и птенцы тоже не ахти какие, пока из яйца лезут, да?  
Какие-то чересчур нежные переговоры по рации, так нельзя, у меня же все кишки скрутило и ладони вспотели. Через не так много лет будет вокруг черным-черно из-за того, что свет будет слишком яркий, и пока я буду правильно ставить пальцы по грифу и смаргивать колючий пот, по моим плечам поползут чьи-то руки, и наконец-то станет спокойно на душе. Но это будет. Было то, что я сидел на корне, расплывшись щекой по ладони, и чуть ли не плакал, потому что смог найти. А настоящего нет.

Отец был прост до боли. Простота была чуть ли не самым худшим его качеством, потому как не терпела никаких противоречий и возражений, и мешала понимать других. Он был страшен в своей простоте.  
Свет гулял, лампа уже дотлевала. В родительской спальне глухо закашляли, но потом все снова затихло. Прасковья недовольно вздохнула, шумно поднялась из кресла.  
— Сил моих больше нет. Хочешь бдеть – твое дело, — она потянулась, сонно растирая глаза. — Я пойду спать.  
— Он обидится.  
— На меня обиделись еще когда я девкой родилась, — повертевшись перед пятнами отражения в окне, она обернулась. — Шел бы ты тоже, пусть этот шут хоть преставится, наконец.  
— Нельзя так говорить, — надулся я.  
— Можно, Филя, все можно, — бросила она напоследок, небрежно хлопнув дверью.  
Лампа почти потухла, угольки в камине тоже еле тлели. Одному сидеть было гораздо тоскливей. Я боюсь темноты... Сколько себя не убеждай, что в родном доме бояться нечего – все бесполезно. Память подбрасывает поленьев, узоры персидского ковра змеями вьются у ног, портреты мерцают гримасами. Отец закашлялся, и я поскорее побежал к нему.  
В кабинете горели свечи, светили на кровать через распахнутые двери спальни. Отец сидел, в полутьме болезненно блестели глаза.  
— Филипп, — прохрипел он.  
— Я здесь.  
— Ты чего не спишь?  
— Так вы же сами попросили…  
— А нечего меня, дурака, слушать.  
Он снова улегся, тяжело дыша. Болезнь ему не шла, смешно было смотреть на гренадера, сраженного кашлем. Я поправил покрывало, не зная, чем занять руки, и как помочь ему.  
— Такая мне дрянь приснилась, — проговорил отец, грудь хрипела. — Чистилище какое-то, право слово.  
Я сел на край постели, он подвинулся, чтобы видеть меня. Свечи из кабинета превращали все в воск, уподобляли себе. Взгляд отца гулял, скоро должен был потухнуть.  
Наверное, мне помирать пора. Похоже было на деревню нашу, только ни дома, ни сада, одно поле и бор сосновый. Я через него пошел, хорошо так, солнце только встало, весна уже заканчивалась. Ни облачка, ни ветерка, рассвет не заканчивается. Там, где деревня, были избы, как будто из сосен, бревна прямо в коре в сруб поставлены, сами избы длинные, на гумна похожи. Я в одну зашел, а там народу – тьма, и бабы, и дети, и старики все какие-то, крестьяне, подлецы, ни одного приличного человека. Я походил там, потолкался. Нашел офицера, да он со мной говорить не стал, смотрел в стенку, как слабоумный. Там шумно было, галдеж невыносимый, а кто говорил – непонятно. Больше-то все дремали, сидели прямо на земле, бабы ходили детей качали, старики моргали, никто никого не замечал. Душно стало, грудь сдавило, как обручами железными, я быстрей наружу побежал. А там свежо, прохладно, все светится. Но вот… из деревни-то ты знаешь, как уехать, а там не было ничего. И вот я как это понял, так сразу и уйти оттуда захотелось, а уходить некуда. И надо чего-то ждать, и больше делать нечего, а ничего и не хочется.  
— Но вы же проснулись?  
Он посмотрел на меня умильно, я не выдержал его взгляда.  
— Услышал, как вы с Пашкой там ругаться изволите, вот и проснулся, — через смешок сдавленно пробормотал он, снова начал кашлять.  
Я забыл закрыть двери, комнаты смотрели на меня, как зев черного зверя. В нашем доме такие низкие потолки, задеваем макушкой люстры. Можно ли было равнять болезнь и похмелье? И тогда, и тогда отец был никому не нужен, кроме меня. Как и маменька, но она свою ненужность пережить не смогла. Может, отец и ее видел в этой избе.  
— Филипп, сердце мое. Пойди-ка к столу в кабинете.  
Открой ящик, посредине справа. Ключ в замке. Поищи в письмах, там должен быть незапечатанный конверт, в котором лежат кольца. Возьми перстень с красным камнем.  
— Он твой. Потом отдашь старшему сыну. Мне его отдал отец.  
Мой отец всем говорил, что ему перстень подарила дочь Петра. Но и ему он достался по наследству. Откуда и когда он появился – я не знаю.  
Он замолчал. Я задвинул ящик, повернул ключ до упора, чуть не поджег себе волосы, наклонившись над подсвечником. Свечи тихо потрескивали, и я чувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки. Я остановился на пороге спальни, спрятал перстень в карман жилета. Отец протянул руку. Уходя от света, я подошел, он взял меня за запястье.  
— Ты же простил меня, Филипп?  
Мама только умерла, еще не прошел девятый день. Дома никто даже не разговаривал громко, а отец посреди ночи вернулся, пьян, как черт, в слезах и еле ворочая языком. Мне опять пришлось, как с больным, сидеть с ним рядом. Право, лучше бы меня били, чем чувствовать себя должником. Я заснул, перестав слушать предрассветных птиц. Все равно окна были закрыты, завешаны. Проснулся я, когда он схватил меня за руки, придавив к подушке.  
— Скажи, что простил, я хоть помру спокойно, — голос пересек хрип.  
Прасковья называла его слабоумным, но я знал, что он как раз от большого ума им и притворялся. Он был страшен в своей простоте.

Сима сидела на столе, нечаянно скинув один кед на пол. Я не смотрел. Она уставилась на меня, скорчив гримасу сочувственного презрения, так и не откусив от пирожка с капустой, застывшего на уровне глаз почему-то.  
— Не могу понять, что хуже – твоя фантазия или твое либидо. Дибило.  
Надо как-то оправдываться. Надо как-то убегать. Смеяться я больше не могу, смеяться не над чем, слишком черный юмор даже для меня. Рефлексировать через ситечко, или даже дуршлаг.  
— Сказочка просто охуительная, честь тебе и хвала. Не продолжай, пожалуйста. Спасибо, я, блять, каждое слово ненавижу.  
Прометеево пророчество – родится сын посильней отца. Запинался о кишки Орест, а не Эдип. Все они на одном лице.  
— На одно лицо. Орест не запинался о кишки, это Сартр его с лошадью со вспоротым животом сравнил.  
— Сагхтгх…  
Эдипов комплекс наоборот, шиворот-навыворот. Никто не жалеет, больше плюют. Я бы тоже плюнул, чем в такой грязи копаться – должно же быть хоть что-то светлое, живое? Кому что кто должен где? Сима болтала ногами, второй кед грозился свалиться. Никаких светильников в пустом зале не было, на улице еще и не думал скопытиться серый день, слякотный и зимний. Вороны каркали на высоких ветках.  
Нету простоты и доброты. Даже простота корыстная, доброта расходуется на тех, кто ее не заслуживает. Я хочу от этого всего избавиться, но завяз напрочь, от своей головы в свою голову не убежишь!.. В расчетах был просчет.  
Не поймешь, что правда, а что нет; понятнее объяснит только окно моей ежедневной вечерней полуночной электрички. Отражается вагон, отражаются лица, отражается чужой вагон, простучавший по соседним рельсам в другую сторону – в зеркале он едет в противоположную. Мозг все выстраивает в правильный порядок, расставляет слои отражения, не смешивая. Не отражаются только черное поле и фонарики шоссе, а их как раз труднее всего осмыслить.  
— И это «понятнее»?! — взревела Сима. — Короче, делай ты, что хочешь. Меня вообще здесь нет, и не было никогда.  
Она спрыгнула со стола, стало тихо. Я остался один в пустом зале, узком, как гроб. Перегородка раздробила потолочную лепнину, казенная дверь ютилась, стеснялась огромного окна. Башенные часы замка пробили точное время: три часа сорок семь минут. Мне нужен был судья, для каждого моего душевного порыва.  
— Как будто ты этого судью слушать будешь! — Сима вышла из-за спины, я дернулся от неожиданности.  
— Ты, кажется, ушла, — возмутился я.  
— Меня здесь нет, — вздохнула она. — Хватит эксплуатировать мой образ. Я плохо сплю.  
От таких заноз легче всего добиться пощечины, за пощечиной следует шок, за шоком – пробуждение. Я хотел проснуться разом, добиться чистоты и простоты, и белого света. Отчаянно не получалось, ментик со шнурами полировал уродство. Посыпьте свой горб блестками и идите танцевать.

Молодость штука такая – только настроишь гитару, только заволнуется голос, только тебя начнут хвалить и радоваться твоим талантам…  
— А зачем мы танцуем?  
— Весело!  
Жога-жогола прыгала! Все закрутилось, сжалась рука у горла – быстрей, быстрей, играй, играй на чем-то, играй кого-то, посмотри, какой ты Гамлет, а какой Онегин! Паж двухметровый, хороша девица! Шепотом: «не девица – пидор!» Надо бы успеть ко всем отнестись по-человечески, а еще про себя не забыть, не ослепнуть, софиты светят ярче таланта, все-таки. Даже денег не надо, пока тебя все любят. Наливают-то бесплатно! Ха-ха!  
Постановщик провел, какой-то фаворитизм, право слово… Только попробуй, придурок, не оправдать моих ожиданий – только попробуй, дружище, снова прийти пьяным на репетицию. Ты эти тексты не то, что выучить обязан – я хочу, чтобы у тебя слова на коже проступали. Когда черный грим под глазами потечет – чтобы пот в ноты стекался.  
— У меня сыну пять лет!  
Та-татада-дам… Губы-лютики. Пока не порвешь сухожилия со сцены не сойдешь пока не сорвешь голос домой не уйдешь пока тебя не полюбят абсолютно все ты никем не будешь. Сны-салютики!  
Квартира с большим полукруглым окном. Ночь белая, все кругом в бутылках и незнакомых людях, сколько лет прошло в этом угаре? Сколько вечеров я топтал сцену, выбивая пыль из дерева, выбивая силы и мысли. До остервенения, сгорал заживо, никто не предупредил, что если от души отрывать куски, то рано или поздно они закончатся. Я нес искусство, не побоюсь этого мерзкого слова. Печени не осталось.  
Потом эта проклятая песня стала именем собственным, пугал непослушного сына. Придет Жидоголонога! Допугался. Пришла.  
Весь стол в бутылках, тельняшка – да ведь не в общаге я уже. Можно не мазаться кобальтом, не выключать свет, чтобы спокойно потрахаться. Не должно быть стыдно. Печени не осталось, кулисы пахли, ассоциативно, пылью и перегаром коньяка. Хороший ли коньяк, плохой ли – глотку жжет, и ладно. Жизнь густела только потому, что все смешивалось прямо в желудке. Трудно отличать день ото дня, когда ты пил позавчера, блевал вчера, сегодня похмелялся, завтра будешь пить, послезавтра похмеляться. Шут я гороховый?! И по неделям ничего во рту, кроме бычка и пива.  
— Пап…  
Я не мог выносить себя трезвого. Я был трезвым только на сцене, а там я врал, работа такая. Кривляться всегда получалось хорошо, убедительно. Не замечаешь, что твои кривляния интересны только тем, кому плевать на тебя. Все начало разваливаться с такой же красотой и силой, с какой собиралось. Тенью сокола тихо ходит около. Стол в бутылках. Тяжело дышать, окно слепит, светит, бесцветный витраж – пыльное. Я бы эту виолончель сжег. И такое же серое лицо, с разбитыми губами. Смотрит из-под очков, ничего не докажешь. У меня была плохая история, а защитник меня бросил – уехал, как и все настоящие таланты, за бугор.   
Сколько там, бишь? Отдавать всебя сего. Меня и так немного, почему бы мне не отдавать жалкие остатки тем, кем пренебрегал. Столько лет.  
Здесь было вечное лето, вечная поздняя весна. Вечер, теплый. Пылинки летали в балтийском янтаре, бусинки кухонной занавески кокетливо стукнулись. Под фотографией БГ – на другой стороне был автограф, Прокофий фанател, – сидел какой-то парень, мой ровесник, пил остывший чай.  
И тут пришло осознание, что не ровесник. А мне четвертый десяток. Сколько-то лет так прошло, а я не заметил.  
— Пап, ты говна въебал?  
Я поморгал, попытался прийти в себя.  
— Да что-то… как-то да… Ты как с отцом разговариваешь?!  
Я ведь еще вчера квасил в комнате оформителей, изворачивал запястье, иголка тыкалась криво. В ватном одеяле забирали из роддома. Рожа красная, нос меньше пуговицы, ушки прозрачные. Сейчас это чудо сидит напротив и делает вид, что «22.I.» не по его голову под кожей осталось. Чернила почти выцвели, округлились. Процарапанные отметки с ростом на белом дверном косяке, когда ручкой, когда карандашом, когда просто чем-то острым по краске. Хоть какие-то свидетельства течения времени.

Мишель меланхолично потрогал статуэтку за палец, палец отломился, тихонько хрустнув. Меланхоличность Мишеля как рукой сняло. Он посмотрел на меня, растерянно сжимая крохотный мраморный пальчик. Муза глупыми глазами без взгляда устремилась в небеса, направляющая пропала.  
— Положи… куда-нибудь, — махнул рукой я.  
Иван Васильевич деловито точил когти о диван, я шугнул его, упал на подушки. Впервые за много дней в доме зажгли больше одной лампы.  
— В самом деле брюхатая ходила? — поднял бровь Мишель. Не знаю, поднял ли, я лежал, прикрыв лицо рукавом халата.  
— Брюхатая, говорю же.  
— Э-э-э… да… — он почесал затылок. Скрипнули пружины кресла. — Кто ж знал. Так это получается второй уже твой!  
— Не получается, — пробормотал я. — Оба же померли.  
Мишель замолчал, я убрал руку от лица. Пришибло его знатно: не знал, что и отвечать.  
— Я не намерен плодить потомков, — успокоил я его. — Считай, что это первый раз, когда небеса меня услышали.  
Кот прыгнул к нему на колени, сразу же оставил кучу черных волосинок на белой шерсти мундира.  
— Зря. Я тут понял, что ничерта, кроме этого, не умею, — заржал Мишель. Спихнул кота.  
— Известно ли тебе, что для продолжения рода требуется женщина?  
Он наклонил голову, ухмыляясь какой-то мысли. Не так противно, как раньше, а обычной, человеческой улыбкой.  
— Ничего больше не умею, поэтому мудрствовать ни к чему, — пожал плечами он. — Вот вернусь с войны, женюсь на прехорошенькой девице, и она мне нарожает десяток детей, и всех красавцев.  
— И всех придется Михаилами назвать, — кивнул я.  
— Да… с ума рехнешься, пока их друг от друга отличишь. Хотя кому я это рассказываю…  
Так правильней всего. Мудрствовать ни к чему, можно забыть все глупости, что были. Но только глупости – ни в коем случае не отпускать хорошее, золотой песок не из-за песка людям нужен. А патина диких времен все оправдает, такое было одобрено на высоком уровне. Виноградом же кто-то кормил императорского отпрыска.  
— И вправду, что ли, жизнью доволен будешь?  
— Буду, — просто ответил Мишель. — Нам весело, конечно, было… Но сам знаешь, что никакого довольства и счастья не приходится ждать. Наоборот только. Мне так точно: я на Крюков уже смотреть не могу, на квартире стен боюсь.  
— Никто ни тебя, ни меня не заставлял устраивать второй Капри там.  
— Проблема не в Капри, а в том, что бляди!.. Можно, знаешь ли, не противиться своей натуре, и вести себя как цивилизованный человек, а можно как мы… Я больше «как мы» не хочу. Гордость замучила.  
Я мог его понять. Но мое понимание доставалось очень дешево и запросто. Жизнь загнала нас в угол, по разным углам, если быть точным. Будут выметать из углов на войну, оружие звенело уже в темноте мирных снов.  
На исходе ночи, по привычке ожидая утренней зори, вспомнили про честь мундира.  
— Идешь за орденами? Или сразу за аксельбантами? — смеялся Мишель, потирая красные глаза.  
— Меня, как муравья, сожгут стеклом, если я после своих геройств с фрейлинами не отниму всех орлов у Буонапартовской гвардии, — мрачно сказал я.  
— Геройства с фрейлинами… Чудно звучит. Поприятнее, чем пьяный отрок с пятью офицерами. Хорошо, машерочка, тем, кто не мы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Отвратительная, ужасная  
2) Дословно: чей хлеб ешь, того и песни поешь. Русский аналог: кто платит, тот и заказывает музыку


	24. Первая. Ораниенбаум

* * *

* * *

_Дочку мы почти не воспитывали, только любили._   
_(Сергей Довлатов)_

Под окнами на вечном приколе стоял покосившийся грузовик молочной фирмы «Vache bleue», на ржавом боку Филя что-то написал, и, чрезвычайно довольный собой, пошел к парадке. Я вышла на лестницу, воняло капустой, было прохладней и тише, чем в комнате. Филя поднимался пешком, насвистывая, перебивая свое же шарканье.  
— Что ты там написал?  
Он задрал голову, перегнулся через перила. Свистнул удивленно.  
— Написал «ваще бля»! Привет!  
Снова опустив голову, он запрыгал через ступеньку.  
— А что оно значит-то на самом деле?  
Он уже еле волочил ноги, пыхтел. Остановившись посреди последнего пролета, он пожал плечами.  
— Синяя корова, вроде бы. Есть че поесть?  
— Есть пельмени.  
Преобразившись, он все-таки дошел до двери, очень торопливо пошел в комнату. Я еще не успела повернуть все замки, а он, распахнув дверь, уже скидывал кеды, и полоска света ползла по вонючему книжному шкафу, занимавшему пол коридора.  
— Сегодня же это… пять лет?  
Он уже расселся за столом, пытался зачем-то казаться веселым. Я закрыла дверь, спихнула обувь в сторону.  
— Да.  
— Ты ездила… на кладбище?  
— Да, еще утром съездила. Если будешь есть, то сам тащи с кухни кастрюлю, она тяжелая.  
— Окей, — быстро согласился Филя, подорвался, напялил мои тапки, на пять размеров меньше.  
— Воду слей чуть-чуть, мне не поднять, — крикнула я ему, он снова не закрыл дверь.  
— Ла-адна!  
Нервный звонок в семь утра: «Я приеду к тебе сегодня, чувак, ок? Я же приеду? Ты как? Все нормально? Посидим, посмотрим что-нибудь, похаваем. Я могу гитару взять. Ты же не против? Но я в любом случае приеду, это даже не обсуждается. Ладно, братан, я подкачу тогда».

Еще в поселке мы пошли за камнем к местному дружочку. Жил дружочек на окраине, в бабушкинском доме со сгнившими резными наличниками, было ему лет сорок, и Филя шутил, что они с батей тусуются у одного барыги. В проемах не было дверей, над столом, накрытым вязаной кружевной скатертью, красовался молодой Киркоров в желто-синих подтеках. Другая стена была покрашена в матиссовский розовый, и в разных углах были налеплены фотографии цветов в макро съемке, вырезанные из какого-то журнала. Филя с дружочком над чем-то смеялся на кухне, везде был одинаково противный свет старых лампочек. Я не слушала чужие разговоры. Посиневший от времени телик безысходно показывал новости, медвежьи углы успокаивали уставший мозг. Если я постараюсь, то смогу убедить себя, что не имею к происходящему никакого отношения. Почти получалось, Филя заторопился. Мы вышли в мокрую ночь, дождь то ли шел, то ли уже закончился. Фонари были только в начале улицы.  
— Вы с ним на французском что ли болтали?  
— Ну да. Клевый мужик.  
— Какой кошмар. Давай больше не будем сюда ходить.  
— Не хочешь – не будем. Но ты сама предложила.  
— Мне завтра пять часов ехать с предками, я на трезвую голову не хочу это выносить.  
— Мне кажется накуренной ехать в одной машине с предками – тоже не лучшая затея.  
— Мои предки – не твои, они и не поймут ничего.  
Он помотал головой, хитренько ухмыльнувшись. Потом помог мне перелезть через забор, ворота были заперты. Только когда я стаскивала грязные кроссы на крыльце, я поняла, что камень-то остался у Фили.  
— Сучий сын, — пробормотала я, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не швырнуть кроссы в окно.  
Дома было тихо, даже часы на кухне остановились. Ни разу не вдохнув, я добежала до своей комнаты тихонько, как мышенька. Да никто бы и не встал, даже если бы меня услышали. Кровать была кем-то застелена, в остывшем чае плавал березовый листочек, салфетки сдуло на пол. Окно открыли, чтобы проветрить, и оно осталось распахнутым до полуночи. На подоконнике блестели подсохшие капельки прошедшего дождя. Вот и все, что я расскажу.

Серж чуть ли не танцевал, пытаясь одновременно и идти впереди нас, и разговаривать с нами, и торопиться, и здороваться со знакомыми. Я задыхалась от пыли манежа и духоты, Аглая, судя по всему, уже готова была завалиться в обморок.  
— Если ты не успокоишься, я тебя побью зонтиком, — огрызнулась я на очередную остроту Сержа.  
Тот резко остановился и врезался в офицера, выходящего из флигеля. Извиняясь и смеясь, они пожимали друг другу руки, пока офицер не уставился на нас, и больше уже не смог сказать Сержу ни слова. Тот быстро сообразил, в чем дело. Аглая из последних сил обмахивалась веером, глядя в небеса.  
— Денис Василич, это мои сестры… Княгиня Серафима Алексан-на…  
Я кисло улыбнулась, подала руку. Он чуть ли не промахнулся, косясь на Аглаю. За их с Сержем спинами в пыли начали драться воробушки.  
— И Аглая Васильевна.  
Она растерянно посмотрела на них, как будто только что заметила. Я намекнула, кивнув в сторону Дениса Васильевича, и она торопливо подала ему ручку, испуганно улыбнувшись.  
— А-а-а-эм, — начал было он.  
— Где князь Петр? — нетерпеливо перебила я его, обращаясь к Сержу.  
— Был… где-то здесь, — огляделся он, ничего вокруг не видя.  
— Прошу нас простить, Денис Васильевич. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui¹… — я сдула локон со лба.  
— А, конечно, конечно, — закивал он. — Не смею… Прощайте… Да…  
Он поклонился раз пятнадцать и убежал, распугав воробьев. Серж посмотрел ему вслед, а потом радостно повернулся к нам.  
— Между прочим, это его стихи у тебя спрятаны, — он поднял бровь. — А ты ему нагрубила.  
— Твоя сестра сейчас сознание потеряет, а тебе лишь бы болтать, — рассердилась я.  
Он спохватился, мы взяли побледневшую Аглаю под руки, повели в тенек, к скамейке, с которой тут же соскочили курившие корнеты. Поднялась суета, Серж обмахивал Аглаю ее же веером, кто-то поднес ей воды. Наконец пришел князь Петр, растерянно пожал мне руку.  
— Вы гуляли пешком?  
— Да.  
Корнеты, любопытствуя, тянули носы, но разошлись, стоило князю на них глянуть. Аглая приходила в себя, сердито косилась на брата, все еще сжимающего беленький веер.  
— А где Пешечка? — вдруг спросил князь.  
— Я оставила его дома, — пожала я плечами. — Слишком жарко.  
— Il fait chaud pour le chien, mais pas pour vous², — поджал губы он.  
— Ничего со мной не будет, — успокоила я его. — Я не хрустальная.  
— Я же просил вас… хотя бы немного себя поберечь…  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.  
— В вашем положении…  
Я фыркнула, отвернулась от него, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
— Аглая Васильевна, вам уже лучше? — безучастно спросил князь.  
— Да, благодарю.  
— Аглая Васильевна не смогла пережить знакомства с Давыдовым, — прыснул Серж.  
Князь многозначительно поднял брови, с пониманием покивал.  
— Пойду, попрошу подать коляску, в самом деле… — задумчиво пробормотал он, еще раз неодобрительно прищурился в мою сторону, и ушел, прикрывая ладонью отвыкшие от солнца глаза.  
— Он прав, — тут же квакнул Серж.  
— Я порежу тебя на лоскуты, и каждый лоскуточек раздам дворнягам с разных концов Петербурга, чтобы уж наверняка было не собрать, — проговорила я.  
Он выпучил глаза.  
— Простите, княгиня, я забыл, что беременных расстраивать нежелательно…  
Ворота со скрипом открыли, кони исходили от одури пеной, поднимали клубы сухой пыли, светящиеся над землей.  
— Но Петр Григорьевич все равно прав!

Разговоры в казенных кабинетах, которые я слышать не должна. Квадратные лампы, одинаковые потолки, бежевые стены. Золотые таблички из пластика. Полное безразличие людей, привыкших к чужим неприятностям, как врачи, только холоднее.  
— Их дочь, она сама-то чего хочет?  
— Я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, — неужели не видно.  
У меня еще гипс с ноги не сняли, а я уже оказалась в коммуналке. Аглая смотрела, как на блаженную. Да как это так ты можешь не хотеть всего оставшегося, оно же твое, это же нечестно! Это же твои родители, у них же там такой дом, а из-за каких-то жуликов… Столько тем для кухонных разговоров в мое отсутствие.  
— Мне все равно. Оставь меня в покое.  
Бочком, бочком, с опаской, типа беспокоятся, не знают, как подобраться к горю. Мне все равно. Надо убраться, а то давно никто в эту комнату не заходил, мебель стала серая и мягкая. Обои выцвели, занавески побледнели. Я стучала гипсом в бесконечном, постоянно темном коридоре, отжимала тряпки в ванной. Сердобольная соседка увидела все это, заругалась на меня, отняла тряпку и убралась сама. Расскажешь – не поверят.  
— Ну, хоть отвлечется, — пожимала плечами тетка.  
Я уже отвлеклась, пока вы меня по судам таскали. Эти деньги не мои, мне они не нужны, потому что я не знаю им цену, не ценю их, не выросла еще, мозгов нет, и так далее. Ваша мать умерла в красивой психушке за городом, чего хорошего я могу ожидать от таких людей? Мы готовы дать тебе все, можешь жить с нами, я же твой опекун. Опекунша. Опекунесса… могу дать тебе все, но не проси у меня того, чего нельзя купить. Я сделала финт хвостом, и сказала, что деньги мне не нужны – они стоят с раскрытыми ртами, и не знают, что делать. Всем досвиданье досвиданье, буду жить в комнате с зелеными обоями, варить картоху и смотреть на крыши, познавать необъяснимую прелесть убожества. Жить, ни в чем не нуждаясь – невозможно, чем больше есть, тем больше хочется. Мне хочется только, чтобы меня никто не контролировал, кроме меня самой. Как сказал поэт: «отпустити мои тити», но только серьезно. Пустите. Раз уж вселенная решила, что я должна быть одна, то кто вы такие, чтобы ей мешать.

Берегите ребенка, княгиня, родите здорового сына, княгиня. Князь своей недоступностью навевал тоску, и надоел, в конце концов, хуже горькой редьки. За все лето княжна Волкова и та навестила только пару раз, а она ведь и мертвого разговорит. Осенью пришлось вернуться в Петербург, поближе к врачам, поближе к теплу, подальше от скуки. Пришлось пойти на мировую с графом, но язык не поворачивался снова называть его отцом. Раздражал своей напыщенностью, смеялся над проигрывающими немцами, забывая, что поляки еще бестолковей и наивней. Никто с ним не спорил, мало кому интересно было разговаривать со стеной. Как испортился характер!  
С раннего утра зарядил страшный ливень, ветер гнал воду с Ладоги, свинцовая Нева расплывалась в потоках на окнах, дома шептались о волнах, о наводнении, бедному дворовому псу затопило конуру... Мимо пролетела чайка, чуть не врезавшись в окна, Пешка залаял, как ошалелый.  
— Прекрати, у меня болит голова, — заворчала на него Елена.  
— Buvez un peu de cognac³, голубушка, — меланхолично предложила я.  
— Серафима!..  
— Ну что? Bonne-maman так постоянно делает.  
— Твоя bonne-maman… интересный человек. Не всем такое дано… к счастью.  
— Хоть что-то хорошее мне в наследство досталось.  
Елена покачала головой, улеглась обратно на рекамьерку. Книжка свалилась на пол, но она не обратила внимания. Вдруг в кабинет забежала раскрасневшаяся Аглая, захлопнула за собой дверь. В ответ на наши недоумевающие взгляды она обернулась зачем-то, попыталась справиться с дыханием.  
— Сима! Там этот офицер…  
— Какой офицер?  
— С письмом от Петра Григорьевича.  
— Ах, ну сейчас возьму…  
Я направилась к двери, но Аглая сжала мое запястье еще до того, как я попыталась выйти.  
— Это Давыдов, — прошептала она.  
Мы обернулись на Елену, та делала вид, что ничего не слышит, и дела ей никакого нет, и мы самые хитрые. Только по опыту с адъютантами я знала, что почему-то никаких секретов быть не может, и прятать надо у всех на виду. Либо – не прятать вообще, идти через бурелом, распугивая зайцев.  
— Господи, там же такой ливень, — возмутилась я.  
Давыдов послушно ждал в гостиной, растерянно косясь на грозный портрет графа в министерском мундире.  
— Денис Васильевич! Vous ne se mouillent pas?⁴ Может, убрать экран от камина?  
Бедняга понял, что я шучу, но не мог ничего поделать, только благодарно улыбнулся. Аглая стояла, вцепившись в спинку кресла, боялась сдвинуть взгляд с одной точки.  
— Держи себя в руках, — шепнула я ей, усаживаясь. Она испепеляюще посмотрела мне в глаза.  
Беседа о погоде длилась дольше, чем это положено здравым смыслом, и гостиная наша стала походить на зал желтого дома. Как убого выглядит все со стороны, и ни для кого не секрет, что происходит. Давыдов все пытался подкрутить мокрые усы, только сильнее нервничая от попыток успокоиться.  
— Денис Васильевич, а письмо?.. Кажется, было какое-то письмо?  
Он ахнул, тут же вынул его из-за пазухи. Черт бы побрал, и чего это князь вздумал мне писать?  
— Надеюсь, вы не против... Я выйду, такое, все-таки, лучше читать одной…  
Аглая посерела, я сделала вид, что не заметила. Притворив дверь, я постояла, слушая, пока снова раздастся чей-нибудь голос. Заговорили одновременно, одновременно и замолчали, и я ушла, оставив их наедине со смущением.  
Елена стояла у окна с книжкой, Пешка возлежал на оставленных подушках. Помахав письмом, как веером, я почесала пса за ушком.  
— А где Аглая? — нахмурилась Елена.  
— Ой! Я совершенно про нее забыла. Увлеклась письмом… — я закатила глаза.  
Елена подобрала было подол, но я ее остановила.  
— Она развлекает гостя разговорами о погоде.  
— Серафима…  
— Сейчас я прогоню его вон, под дождь, все прекрасно, — отмахнулась я от нее.  
Вновь отвернувшись к окну, Елена как бы невзначай спросила:  
— А что нового пишет князь?  
— А-а… Да ничего, так… Про погоду…  
Я выскочила, захлопнув дверь, еще до того, как Елена успела рассердиться. Живот кольнуло, я прижалась спиной к двери, вспомнила все молитвы одновременно, помянула умерших родственников. Дошутилась. Раскаялась, извинилась, унизилась, в конце концов выругалась, и боль тут же прошла. Где-то в Царском Селе, верно, схватился за сердце грузинский князь. Или не за сердце.  
В гостиной была сцена, какой я даже в плохих пиесах не помню. Аглая покраснела так, что не было видно веснушек на носу, Давыдов побледнел до последней кровиночки. Стояли по разным углам, слишком быстро посмотрели на меня.  
Спровадив Давыдова, с которым Аглая попрощалась шепотом, себе под нос, я села на диван, держась за живот. Молодой князь шевелился, негодуя на мои треволнения, которые даже и не мои были.  
— Прости, Аглая, я бы послушала, но, право… Рожу ведь, — засмеялась я.  
Аглая ничего не сказала в ответ. Она стояла у камина и смотрела на огонь, отвернувшись от меня. Пускай, пускай.

Я хотела вернуть книгу, но граф задержался в библиотеке, в одиночестве хмурил лоб над какими-то бумагами. Я уже развернулась было, чтобы тут же уйти, но он остановил меня. От лампы на его столе падала страшная тень, тянулась до самого потолка, потеряв человеческую форму.  
— Ты чего-то хотела?  
— Нет… нет, — я показала ему книжку. — Просто возвращаю на место.  
Он устало потер глаза, откинулся в кресле.  
— Что читаешь?  
Ну что за дурная привычка – заводить разговор, зная, что он все равно закончится некрасивым скандалом. Знаю наверняка, по-другому еще ни разу не бывало.  
— Не читаю, не успела, — я еле впихнула книжку на тесную полку, а граф даже и не подумал мне помочь.  
— Ну ладно… Писал ли князь Петр, когда намеревается приехать?  
— Пока что нет.  
— C'est irresponsable⁵… с его стороны, — скрестил руки граф. — Я скажу ему об этом.  
— Не надо никому ничего говорить!  
Безответственно, значит. Я не контролировала свои нервы, злилась по щелчку пальцев, будто кто-то науськивал, как бойцового пса. Или петуха. Граф не ожидал криков, нахмурился. Весь яд прилил к голове.  
— Вам ли говорить про безответственность, — съязвила я. Граф молчал, только непонимающе хмурил брови. — И вам ли указывать, что должен, а чего не должен делать муж.  
Граф резко встал, скрипнув креслом. Я отступила на шаг, но взяла себя в руки. Говорила же, будет скандал.  
— К тому же, вы сами меня за него выдали, — пожала я плечами.  
— Чудесно вы рассуждаете! — вспыхнул он. — Интересно узнать, какие еще грехи на меня повешены!  
Он и сам пожалел, что сказал это, я знаю. Я знаю, я скажу. Но где здесь была правда, а где неправда? Избавлю, княгиня, вас от ваших мысленных потуг, Евдокия Даниловна уже больше года всуе поминает Его Высочество. Я сама стараюсь простить все, но ненависть растет вопреки здравому смыслу.

Известно, что все было одобрено на Высочайшем уровне. Важные дела интересуют нынче помазанников Божьих. Каково это было – столкнуться в хорошо протопленных дворцовых залах с отцом графини Валевской, когда эту самую графиню Валевскую только что оставил в спальне нехорошего дома на Мойке? А каково столкнуться с малолетним проходимцем, который в случае твоего недовольства может и отослать с глаз подальше, и приходится кланяться, а ведь всем известно, что сейчас происходит, но каждый, как сумасшедший, ни шагу в сторону не сделает. Какая низость, какое унижение. Только для Потоцких это становится лестницей, карьерой, и сумасшедшие не вылечатся, пока Потоцкие будут подкидывать дров. Меня бросило в жар.

— Ах, тогда не смею вам напоминать про такую мелочь, как смерть моей матери.  
Не то что бы я ударила по больному. Не может болеть одно и то же столько лет. Не у такого человека, как граф, я знаю. У таких, как он, болеть может только лобная кость и пустая петличка.  
Он снова сел, больше не глядя в мою сторону. Снова протянулась огромная тень, переползла с места на место. Все-таки стыд – самое страшное оружие, похуже ваших саблей.  
— Что бы вы знали…  
Что мне сказали, то и знаю. Что помню, то и знаю. Маменька родила его сына, и они оба умерли – все просто. Бог захотел, чтобы граф Валевский был один, а он вздумал сопротивляться.

Молодая, если не юная, красавица, вертихвостка, с титулом, но без гроша за душой. В Москве таких пруд пруди, но в душу графу вцепилась именно Мария, Маша. За спиной Маши маячила грозная мать, от того лишь грозная, что всю жизнь платила старые и заводила новые долги. Как хорошо, граф, что вы появились именно сейчас! Манна небесная, плодородная почва. Какой бы не был он серьезный, а против княжны Марии… Тяжело, когда на тебя смотрит, как птенец, хотя сравнение и паршивое… Глупостями некогда заниматься, вы же пойдете за меня замуж, княжна Маша? Конечно, пойдет (в сторону) сорок тысяч из воздуха не возьмутся, на померанцевых деревьях не растут, тем более в нашем суровом климате. Флердоранж, зато, с них собрать можно. Пойду, граф, мне нравится ваш смешной акцент и перстни, еще вышивка у вас на камзоле – прелесть, прелесть, такую только на французах увидишь, а французов больше не видно почему-то… Верить ей нельзя, понятно. Разговоры все на французском, а этот язык чужой для нас обоих. У нее своя правда, я знаю.  
А в первую ночь, уже в Курляндии, на землях нейтральных, она смешно закрывала глаза руками, все стеснялась – потом любопытство взяло верх. Привезли какого-то хромого мужика с собой, бритого медведя, как с карикатуры про русских. Птенец оказался фальшивым, в гнезде пряталась змея. Я же все ей давал, что просила – глупости ее, серьги, кольца, духи, пудры, как дурак, просто говори, чего хочешь. Хотелось только глупостей, того, что растет на померанцевых деревьях. Держи целые сады – не хочу. За садами надо глаз да глаз. Мне нужен сразу marmelad. Без трудов, сразу пожинать плоды.  
Мармелада захотелось, значит. Графу стоит пойти на холодную парадную лестницу, снять со стены самые красивые рога, добытые им же на охоте, и прицепить эти самые рога себе на лоб. Изящный намек для Маши, считающего его из-за привязанности и всепрощения дураком. Маше было мало лет, выбор был сделан за нее, и что может быть хорошего, когда вместо флердоранжа в кудрях невесты кокетливо блестит золото. Грозная мать больше не стояла за спиной, и выбор теперь принадлежал графине Валевской. Графиня решила, что подчиняться ей не хочется – граф не мог ее не понять. Обычное дело, сказ стар, как мир. Только вот твой первенец украден из гнезда, господи, дай мне терпения. Это моя дочь, пускай и смотрит чужими глазами. И в зеркале, вроде бы, отражался всегда светловолосый господин, и жене утром помогали укладывать русые кудри. Какая разница, все равно пудрится, jak diabeł.  
Мария переборщила с мармеладом. Maria est malade⁶. Рожать, когда спишь в другой постели – тут любой остолоп почует подвох, поэтому графиня не рожала, продолжая пожинать плоды. Чужая дочь росла, как на дрожжах, не считала себя чужой, и на том спасибо, хотя бы от нее можно добиться немного любви в ответ. В последнее время граф чаще поворачивал с дороги не направо, через поля и к дому, а ехал прямо, через рощу, в гости. К кому именно? Разговор о том, что Мария больна. Вылечить человека, который не хочет жить, не может никакой врач. Зажгли розовую лампадку. Граф похоронил сына – своего сына – через месяц похоронил жену. Была ли она его?

Всего-то мне отмерили две счастливых недели. Когда было не страшно. Сам Константин был виноват, что все мои с ним разговоры шли через Левушку – в одно ухо влетело, через другое вылетело. Я пришла на бал позже, окно уже выбили канделябром, и снег валил вовсю. Я не знаю, что они друг другу говорили, какова была степень доверия. Сейчас они сидели и спорили, был ли Левушка знаком с молодым князем Волковым.  
— Ты с ним вместе пришел к Олсуфьеву тогда! — кричал раскрасневшийся Константин.  
— Это просто совпадение, познакомился я с ним уже после!  
— Он живет в соседнем доме! — он махнул рукой в сторону, предположительно, соседнего дома.  
— Тогда он жил в Гатчине!  
Константин фыркнул, развалился на стуле. Левушка сердито потянулся за своим бокалом.  
— А Олсуфьева ты откуда знал?  
Левушка подавился шампанским, да так, что весь подбородок забрызгал.  
— Будет вам… — протянула я. — Того знал, этого знал…  
— Нет-нет, графиня, вы послушайте, — протестующее поднял палец Константин. — Этот Олсуфьев, один из моих офицеров, – это страшный человек, и то, что Лев Сергеевич почему-то был тогда на Крюковом…  
И так далее, и тому подобное. Путем проб и ошибок было выяснено, что шампанское дамам пить нельзя, а мне и вовсе противопоказано – я смущала цесаревичей. Поэтому они пили его вдвоем, что уже значило многое – насколько было плевать на все, что происходило за стенами дома. Жили, отгородившись от континента дамбой – прописные истины пришлось заново сочинять, уже по дороге. Кто же знал, что это тупик.  
— Мне нравился этот халат, — горько всхлипнул Константин.  
— А что случилось? — поинтересовалась я.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я генералов принимал в халате, обкатанном голой девицей?  
— В самом деле, вышивка протерлась… — пробормотала я.  
Левушка хрюкнул, тут же посерьезнел. Константин медленно обернулся на него.  
— Вы сами его сюда принесли, — быстро проговорил Левушка, еле увернулся от подушки.  
— Захочу – лошадь свою сюда приведу.  
— Какую еще лошадь?  
— Резвушку.  
— У вас нет, и не было никакой Резвушки! — возмущенно закричал Левушка.  
— А ты всех моих лошадей наперечет знаешь, да?  
Я захихикала, закрылась рукавом. Густо пахло духами, такими же, как от горячего плеча Константина. Было странно только по первому времени – человек существо могучее, привыкнуть может к чему угодно. В спальне окна, кажется, никогда не открывались, хватало света, лившегося через просвет между ставнями, стояли вечные сумерки, в самый холодный белый день дышать было легче, изоляция от мира ровно настолько, чтобы еще оставалась возможность выразить свое презрение.  
— Этому дому не суждено пожить спокойно, — качал головой Левушка. — Сначала старая княгиня, потом дядя… теперь я.  
— Смотря что называть спокойствием, — заметила я.  
— Правда… Да, мы хотя бы никого не убиваем, — нахмурился он. Обращаясь уже к Константину, он засмеялся. — А дядя мой, кстати, знал Громова!  
— Что-о-о?!  
— Вам уже тысячу раз было про это сказано…  
— Слишком много людей вокруг, — вздохнул Константин.  
Мы с Левушкой переглянулись, едва не расхохотавшись. Так, значит. Если я пошевелю затекшей ногой, то он убежит, как потревоженный кот.  
— И все друг друга почему-то знают, — поддакнула я.  
— C'est épuisant⁷. Скажите еще, что и вы Громова знаете.  
— Конечно, знаю. Он мой друг детства, дальний кузен.  
— Что?!  
— Я шучу, Ваше Высочество, понятия не имею, о ком вы…  
Он негодующе шлепнул меня по пятке, поднялся с постели, вспомнив, наконец, что завязывал галстук.  
— Не советую, господа, особо разлеживаться, — пыхтел он в узел шелка. — Кое-кто сегодня должен на балу быть дежурным адъютантом…  
— Бе-бе-бе, — подразнила я его.  
— Да должен же хоть кто-то здесь помнить о моих обязанностях! Черт бы побрал этот галстук, проклятие какое-то…  
— Я помогу, — устало вздохнул Левушка, из последних сил поднимая голову с подушки.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — торопливо отвернулся Константин. — Ты от большой любви его так вяжешь, что мне не вздохнуть… Тоже мне, ревностный служака…  
— Потому что я, как раз, и не обязан вам галстуки вязать, — пробурчал Левушка, снова закрыл глаза.  
Константин посмотрел на него, раздумывая, кинуться ли опять подушкой, или сразу стулом. Я умоляюще сложила руки, и он смягчился. Стульями кидаться будем потом, сейчас их беспокоить не стоит. Не стульит.  
Но было понятно, что я была только последним мажорным аккордом, за которым начала звенеть какофония, корчи отравленного музыканта. Даже один из сильных мира сего оказался бессилен перед волей этого самого мира. Значит, так надо. Без этих двух недель было бы не с чем сравнивать.  
Уже летом, после войны, в предчувствии войны следующей, я выгуливала молодого князя Нгеладзе рядом с дворцами, бабушка с Пешкой шли впереди. Я не заметила, чуть ли не из кустов выпрыгнул адъютант, незнакомый, но уже испуганный.  
— Ваше Сиятельство… это для Вас, — он почти впихнул мне в руку конверт, и исчез, а я и рта раскрыть не успела.  
В окне мелькнуло бледное лицо, быстро растворилось в темноте дворца. А в конверте был кулон, крошечный кружок толстого стекла, под которым была зажата рыжая прядь волос, сплетенная в косичку с прядью белой.  
Пускай все идет своим чередом. Так надо. Без этих двух недель было бы не с чем сравнивать. Без них я бы не смела ожидать ничего, не завысила бы ожиданий, не требовала бы на каждом шагу и в каждой мелочи полной свободы. И без всего, что последовало за ними, я бы никогда не поняла, что свобода – это сизифов труд.

Я всей душой ненавидела именно этот «Дикси», но скидоны на вермут были именно в нем, да такие, что дешевле, чем в «К&Б», реклама не проплачена. Потолки были низкие, между рядами хер протиснешься, потому что открывать магазин в бывшем жилом помещении – плохая идея, хуже только подвальчики в центре. Очередь стояла уже минут десять на одном месте, потому что у какой-то климаксной бабки возникли претензии к цене ее же собственных покупок.  
— И пакеты у вас неудобно висят!  
Кассирша, давно пережившая и Хиросиму, и Чернобыль, и войну во Вьетнаме, и финских снайперов, оставалась глубоко безразличной к ее крикам. Спасибо хоть за это.  
— Я щас этот вермут начну прямо здесь хлестать, — ныла я, топчась на одном месте.  
— Трубы горят? — серьезно спросила Аглая.  
Я покивала, бабка все еще не хотела платить, гречка и вискас сиротливо жались на ленте. Очередь, как на подбор, состояла из терпил, прыгала только я.  
— Вы платить будете?.. — наконец спросила кассирша. Желтушное лицо подчеркивала оранжевая рабочая жилетка. Она помахала кому-то за нашими спинами, и за соседнюю кассу торопливо села другая кассирша.  
Когда я уже складывала бутылки в рюкзак, Аглая вдруг повернулась к бабке, так и не заплатившей, возмущенно ругавшейся в пустоту.  
— Всем на тебя похуй, Тамара.  
Я побыстрее вышла, не дожидаясь реакции Тамары, на ходу поправляя лямки, стараясь не звенеть на всю улицу.  
— Да что с тобой не так?!  
— А, ей полезно будет, — отмахнулась Аглая.  
— Думаю, она не от хорошей жизни так себя ведет.  
— У кого сейчас жизнь хорошая? Это не оправдание того, что ты ведешь себя, как говно.  
— Она-то не думала, что ведет себя, как говно.  
— Гитлер, наверное, тоже считал себя борцом за правое дело.  
— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что ты себя ничуть не лучше повела, когда этой бабке нагрубила.  
— Не лучше, чем Гитлер?!  
— Ой, отстань…  
Аглая заржала, а у меня порядочно испортилось настроение. Даже вермут больше не грел спину. Как это все противно, сил нет, поэтому я из дома и не выхожу.  
Трудно привыкнуть к такой куче асфальта, я еще и полгода здесь не прожила. Мы тащились по Обуховке, как всегда шумной, как всегда пыльной, как всегда полупустой. Машины я за людей не считаю, они какие-то бесцельные, серые. У поребриков блестели намеки на осеннюю слякоть, а деревья еще стояли зеленые. Мы прошли мимо перехода, спохватились уже слишком поздно, пришлось пилить дальше. В саду Фонтанчике горбились джентльмены, квасили прямо у детской площадки, окруженные голубями, как свитой. Из Кулька выходили студенты, тут же закуривали, с такой страстью, будто трое суток на парах сидели.  
Уже поднимаясь по гулкой лестнице, я морально слегла под весом уныния. Сумерки еще эти… Фонари не верили, не зажигались, в парадке было темно.  
— Чувствую себя говном, в которое насрали, вот серьезно… — проворчала я.  
— «А что ты будешь? Я жра-ать буду!»  
— Это единственное, что ты помнишь, да?  
— Нет, стой, там было еще это…э-э-э…Наслаждайтесь ЖИЖЕЙ!  
— Фу-у-у…  
Голоса было слышно хорошо, если кто-то курил на лестнице, то мы его напрягли, это я гарантирую.  
— Как я хочу снова войти в его…  
— Анус!  
— А-а-а-а!!!  
На первом этаже хлопнула дверь, загорелась лампочка, стало только темнее. Аглая вдруг остановилась, уставившись на верхнюю площадку. Я задрала голову. Облокотившись на перила, не донеся бычок до затяжки, у двери в мою квартиру стоял Филя, ждавший нас, но не ожидавший все-таки нас увидеть.  
— Ах, ты мразь такая, — начала было Аглая, но я ее перебила.  
— Здарова, чувак.  
— Привет… — отозвался Филя. — А мне Серега адрес сказал просто…  
Я поднялась, еле нашла связку ключей, загремевшую на весь дом.  
— Ну, заходи, не на лестнице же перетирать, — кивнула я ему.  
Он не знал, куда деваться, не привык, может, видеть мое каменное лицо, дергался от Аглаи. Тетя Галя заходила в свою комнату, машинально поздоровалась, мельком глянула на Филю, чуть ли не задевавшего головой лампочку, единственную лампочку на весь коридор, и ту просто болтающуюся на проводе.  
— Тебе не стыдно?! Вот реально не стыдно? — сразу же начала возмущаться Аглая, едва я закрыла дверь в комнату.  
Филя только нервно поводил плечом, я показала ему на кресло. Лицо у вас такое, будто вы не знаете, куда сесть.  
— Аглай, может, я сама разберусь? — я достала вермут, поставила его на стол, скатерть все заглушила.  
Он же пришел. Сам пришел. Это же гораздо страшнее, чем написать, или позвонить. Когда у него мама сбежала, я тоже не знала, как ему в глаза-то глядеть. Теперь понятно, что ничего особенного слышать и не хочется, нужно просто, чтобы послушали тебя. Или оставили в покое.  
— В общем… Сима, я тупой, ты же знаешь, — пожал плечами Филя. — Надо было себя в руки взять, а я просто не смог, ну, понимаешь… Не думаю, что я помог бы как-то.  
— Все нормально, давай лучше вермута вкусненького попьем, — махнула рукой я. Аглая полезла в сервант за бокалами.  
Я вышла на кухню, чтобы взять из холодоса чего-нибудь потенциально закусочного, и даже с кухни слышала крики Аглаи.  
— Ты охерел? Нет, ты охерел? Ты мужик или кто? Это нормально, по-твоему? Человек родителей потерял, а ты, сука, и не позвонил даже ни разу?  
Мне лень было включать свет, поэтому таракан храбро полз через всю стену, но испугался границы зеленой краски и побелки, остановился в раздумьях. Я достала сигареты из хлебницы, чуть не забыла открыть форточку. Теперь Обуховка была синей, с оранжевыми кляксами от фонарей, и народу прибавилось. Женщина, остановившись посреди улицы, ругала ребенка, наклонившись к его лицу, дергая за руку. Чья-то кастрюля тихонько ворчала, побрякивая крышкой. Я ведь и правда не злилась, не видела смысла злиться. Надо сделать бутеров, что ли.  
Когда я вернулась, Аглая уже разлила по бокалам, уши у нее были красные, Филя смотрел себе под ноги. Оба молчали, Штирлицы хреновы.  
— В его оправдание, я тоже ни разу не пыталась позвонить, — сказала я, поставив тарелку.  
— Ты и не должна была, — заявила Аглая.  
— Вообще… никто никому ничего не должен, — усмехнулась я. — Вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты смириться с тем, что это работает и по отношению к тебе тоже.  
Аглая закатила глаза, но спорить не стала. Я подняла бокал, они несмело взяли свои.  
— Ладно. Все мы мудаки. Выпьем за встречу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Сегодня жарко  
2) Для собаки жарко, а для вас - нет  
3) Выпей немного коньяка  
4) Вы не промокли?  
5) Это безответственно  
6) Мария больна  
7) Это утомительно


	25. Второй. Ода отвращения

* * *

_— Занялся бы ты лучше делом, почтенный._

_(Джеймс Джойс)_

Когда у меня на пятке мозоль, то я превращаюсь в актера из плохого гей порно. Иду, постанывая, и каждый раз, как она больно трется о ботинок, то я весь сжимаюсь и глаза закатываю. Не хватает только баучикауауау на заднем плане. Короче, в эти моменты рядом со мной лучше не идти, если дорожите своей репутацией у случайных прохожих. Я ей не дорожу, и так есть от чего уставать. Голова-нога, знаете.

У меня не было права претендовать на какую-либо чистоту. Душ я принимаю каждый день, сейчас речь пойдет о способности и желании людей считать тебя заслуживающим наказания за то, что вызываешь у них отвращение… Я, например, не люблю кабачковую икру, но что-то не помню, чтобы мне хотелось избивать банки с ней. И людей, ее употребляющих в пищу, я не особо хочу вести на расстрел босиком с утречка. Для незнакомых людей положение моего члена в пространстве почему-то является животрепещущей темой, более того – поводом для ненависти. Или любви.

Спасибо, Боже, за такого друга, как Паша. Но какой же он тормоз бывает иногда, из боязни обидеть.

— Ну, для них это необычно, понимаешь. Что-то непривычное для них.

— Что, блять, непривычного?

— Люди привыкли к тому, что сова – жена филина, а пес – муж кошки. Девочки – в розовом, мальчики – в голубом.

— Люди в дырки в полу срали больше тысячи лет, и что-то я не замечал, чтобы эту привычку как-то защищали.

— Ну, я не знаю, чел. Просто, мне кажется, все приходит постепенно.

— Пиздец, блять.

Он пожал плечами, поправил наушник обратно на ухо. Работаешь банком, отпускаешь дорогим тебе людям кредиты доверия. Ну, ладно, допустим, кто-то и говорит белиберду по типу «пусть делают, что хотят, но парады эти не нужны», зато он хороший человек, близкий друг… добрый, вроде как. Все в кредит, все с допущениями, все через серое. Наверное, всю жизнь придется идти на уступки. Родился не в то время, и не в том месте, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь, как переезд на ПМЖ в манямирок. И это я про себя. То есть субъективно. В мирок заглядываю по выходным, когда времени много, и когда все дороги ведут в Рим.

Проблема богатого воображения в том, что я заранее изнашивал до дыр все радости жизни. Думал, думал и думал о событии, о встрече, о чувстве, а когда оно приходило по-настоящему, то мне было уже неинтересно — настолько хорошо у меня получалось себя обманывать, настолько я отточил мастерство жития у себя в голове. Повторюсь, случай мой не первый и не последний, возможно, кто-то очень умный написал про это диссертацию, или просто скучный том, или, за неимением других талантов, картину, но я пока что не знал о его трудах. Может, оно и к лучшему, профессиональная деформация чего-то-там-веда постоянно заставляет оглядываться на чужой опыт. Хорошего в этом мало — обесцениваешь свой собственный труд, раз не ново, то нечего и стараться, в веках остаются только те, кто шёл чуть-чуть впереди своего времени, прокладывая дорогу. Я больше походил на надоедливого кота, который бежит впереди тебя на кухню, но каким-то образом только путается под ногами.

— Господь милосердный, да когда же я привыкну к тому, что меня все держат за блаженного, — брюзжал Александр.

Все утро он негодовал, императрица-мать задела больной нерв, ведущий от Польши к министерству иностранных дел. По счастию, дежурным жилетом сегодня выпала очередь служить мне, из всех жилетов самому заштопанному, самому надежному. Давно уже вышедшему из моды. Жилет разговорчивым быть не может, поэтому молчаливость упоминать не стоит.

Александр пятый раз перевернул и переложил все бумаги, только что бывшие аккуратно разложенными. Я стоял у него за спиной, держал три записки, которые должен был отнести к пыльным старикашкам.

— Где утреннее письмо к Чарторыйскому?! Только что оно было передо мной…

Я вышел из транса, уставился на письма у себя в руках. На первом же адресатом был князь Адам.

— Ваше Величество… — подал голос я.

— Погоди, князь, — он уже принялся судорожно рыться в бумагах входящих.

— Но, Ваше Величество…

— Я что, совсем не писал его?

— Ваше Величество… — гнул свое я.

— Андрей!..

Я подсунул ему письмо под самый нос, со всей возможной учтивостью, переходящей уже в язвительность. Этим, право, должен заниматься его секретарь.

При всей моей неприязни к фигуре князя Адама я не мог внутренне не поддержать последние его порывы убедить Е.И.В. в том, что рыцарские порывы не могут служить причиною для новой войны. Но только внутренне – против Чарторыйского были настроены, кажется, даже белки с Каменного острова.

— Ох… — Александр забрал письмо, перечитал, ни слова не поняв. Чиркнул два слова, загородившись от меня плечом, почти неосознанно. Пихнул письмо обратно мне, встал, потирая глаза.

И так все лето – оставалось только пожалеть, не подавая виду. Знаю, что бывает, стоит проявить лишь каплю искреннего сочувствия – сядет и ножки свесит. Ноги, хотя и стройные, все же не для моих плеч. Я чуть ли не упал в обморок от этих рассуждений, но Александр вдруг спросил, глядя в окно:

— Как поживает Катерина Ивановна? Я недавно встретил Софью Павловну, от неожиданности не успел и понять, что это была она… Теперь она, верно, в обиде на меня.

Батюшки-светы, за воротами Бонапарт ножи точит, а этот Государь думает про чужих жен и накуксившихся фрейлин.

— Благодарю за беспокойство, Ваше Величество. Катерина Ивановна а-а-а…. э-э-э… на сносях. Прекрасно себя чувствует, не в пример нам всем.

Он сел, сделав вид, что ничуть не удивлен. Ухмылка получилась чересчур радостной, я поклонился.

Сим объявлен месяц памяти несчастного Карла Петера Ульриха. «Преданность Берлинскому двору стала причиной гибели Вашего деда и Вашего отца». Не было причин для полуночной клятвы перед гробом почившего кумира, это и дураку понятно. Его Императорское Величество дураком никогда не был, за исключением минут, когда сердце у него подскакивало к переносице. Все-таки удивительный талант русских женщин – рождаться немками.

Княгиня Катерина была на сносях, только вот я, сочувствуя Вашему деду, понятия не имел, откуда она взяла свою беременность. Прекрасным июньским утром она присела рядом со мной, взяла за руку, преданно посмотрела в глаза. Мне стало нехорошо.

— Mon ami, je suis enceinte.

Отец, читающий газету, радостно охнул. Что мне оставалось? Я вернул брови с затылка, обнял жену. Вечером, отвернувшись к зеркалу, она объяснила мне, в своей манере:

— Я не отнимаю свободы у вас, так и вы не отнимайте моей.

— Бога ради, делайте, что хотите, — пожал плечами я. — Только если ребенок выйдет блондином, то…

— Не выйдет, — раздраженно перебила она меня.

— Могу я хотя бы полюбопытствовать?..

— Не можете.

Да, не могу. Страшная женщина была изначально, еще страшнее стала, когда поняла, что я ее боюсь. К куверту ее можно было подкладывать нож для человечины. Но это я так, любя. Вспоминая бабку Матрену.

Александр поерзал, вынул из-за спины подушку-думку.

— Выходит, что дети наши будут ровесниками, — заметил он. — Подумать только!..

Остальные его возгласы слились в белый шум, смешались с ветерком в ветвях за окном, с летним птичьим щебетом. Хотелось бы снова уметь чувствовать лето, а не только по верхам, из окон и только на миг, да и то насильно, мол, гляди, осознавай, погрузись. После Аустерлицкого крошилова князю Андрею ампутировали не руку и не ногу, а чувство жизни.

— А Софья Павловна, кажется, не упоминала о вашей встрече, — добавил я, после умильных кивков и скромных полушажков в сторону двери.

— Très bien! Ее обида дорого обходится.

Софья Павловна, окончательно сблизившись с двором, не прекращала от всей души презирать мужскую его часть. С женской частью, однако, дружбы тоже не выходило – я ее предупреждал, она не послушала. Должность живого архива ведет к отчуждению, всеобщий друг – ничейный друг. То, что знала Соня, не знал никто и знали все… Своеобразное могущество.

— Доходит до смешного, — вздыхала она, когда я снова ошивался во дворце в образе жилета. — Они сами приходят ко мне, рассказывают все, любые мелочи, зная, что их назавтра узнает каждый ротозей!..

— Не приходило ли тебе в голову, что они именно поэтому все и рассказывают?

— Я думала об этом, разумеется. Но мне так не хочется разочаровываться в людях…

— Придется, сестрица, придется…

— Кстати говоря! — тут же встрепенулась Соня, глаза ее заблестели. — Слыхал ли ты, что наследник – кукушонок?

— Кукушонок?!

— Мысль, я думаю, ясна.

— Но откуда?.. И как? С чего ты взяла?

— Скажем так, — она уселась удобнее, выдержала драматическую паузу. — Информация взята из первоисточника.

— Господи… а кто тогда?..

— Не ты один имеешь страсть к кавалергардам, знаешь ли.

— Нет, послушай, — возмутился я, но она перебила меня.

— Дай Боже, чтобы об этом не узнали за стенами дворца, — покачала головой Соня.

Одна радостная новость могла перевесить и сотню плохих, мир выпил шампанского, мир надеялся на что-то. Забылся и Аустерлиц, и Нарышкина, и мысли о войнах грядущих тоже отметались, все меркло перед надеждой о наследнике – странная система ценностей, но ничего не поделаешь. Как не жалеть бедную, покинутую императрицу? Отвратительное положение, еще и Наполеон за воротами ножи точит. Но под окошками проходил караул из кавалергардов, и я милого узнаю по походке – аж сердце замирает, знаете, когда столько времени не можешь сделать ничего, кроме как повздыхать. За это, впрочем, ее и любили – за то, что дальше вздохов дело не шло. Уместно будет привести цитату полностью: «Елизавета Алексеевна была предметом его (русского народа) сострадания и благоговения. Ее обожали, Константина Павловича ненавидели, а Государь, полюбив войну, показывал желание всегда лично находиться в сражениях».

Меня тронули за плечо, я оторвался от книжки. Некая бабушка с ярко красными губами что-то ласково говорила мне, покачиваясь от тряски вагона. Я вынул наушник, виновато улыбнулся.

— Простите, что?

— Я говорю, что приятно видеть читающего человека в наше время, — она обернулась на сидевшего рядом чувака, уткнувшегося в телефон. — Все в экраны пялятся, а вы, вот…

Я попал в плохой пост с Пикабу. Нервно оглянувшись, я неловко усмехнулся:

— Ну, может они тоже читают?

— Нет, нет, — печально возразила она. — Я смотрю, у всех какие-то игрушки, что-то еще… А вы по учебе, наверное, читаете?

— Нет, я так, для себя… — трамвай остановился, устало выдохнув. Книжка была тяжелая, я прижал ее к груди.

— Ой, ну вы молодец, молодец, — она слегка погладила меня по плечу, я благодарно ей улыбнулся, и она прошла в другой конец вагона, чтобы сесть на освободившееся место.

Всеобщих аплодисментов я не дождался, но одинокая капля пота скатилась вдоль позвоночника. Что за анекдот, прости господи.

Александр легко кивнул, и мы с Катей поклонились уже им в спины. Я выдохнул. Княгиня потянула меня в противоположную сторону, подальше от дворцов, в сумрак парка. Ветер начинал злиться. Беседа вышла не из легких, от ледяного Катиного взгляда помутнело золото вышивок и украшений.

— И как тебе не противно здесь находиться, говорить с этими людьми? — она слишком серьезно посмотрела мне в глаза, меня передернуло.

— О чем ты?!

— Странный ты, князь Андрей, очень странный, — недоуменно усмехнулась она. — Сам же мне рассказывал и про смерть, и про грабеж, сам это все видел, своими глазами - и по-прежнему тебе хочется прислуживать… ему. Тем более, когда еще одна война впереди…

— Но война всегда была и будет, друг мой, — пожал плечами я.

— Прелестное оправдание!.. Удобное.

— Что я могу тебе сказать? Я не в настроении для споров.

— Ты не в настроении задумываться о том, куда катится твоя жизнь, — заметила Катя. — Для тебя все это на заднем плане, так, декорации… Кому ты служишь и зачем — тоже вопросы не насущные, да?

Насущный вопрос в том, что на авансцене. Ответ понравился бы Паулю лет в тринадцать, но для третьего десятка князя Андрея это просто позор.

— Пойми, что нельзя помазанника божьего судить так же, как нас с тобой.

— Ты сам-то себе веришь? — засмеялась она.

Конечно, не верю. Но она застала меня врасплох.

— А почему тебе вдруг стала небезразлична моральная сторона моей службы?.. Твоя неприязнь была бы понятна, если бы я лично отправлял целые полки на смерть под Аустерлицем, но...

— Но тех, кто это делал, между прочим, наградили, и почитают героями, — нахмурилась Катя. — Возможно, это я чего-то не понимаю.

— Просто мы живем в тревожное время. Да и мы с тобой, к тому же, слишком молоды. По молодости ещё есть силы осуждать мироустройство.

— Господи, но нельзя же добровольно стоять по колено в крови из-за чьих-то голубых глаз... — проворчала она себе под нос.

Из деревьев взлетела стайка птиц, захлопали крылья. В глубине парка кто-то заиграл на дудке, по-вечернему тоскливо. Мне безмерно захотелось оказаться дома, в теплой столовой, за длинным столом, накрытым только на четырех человек, послушать пустячные отцовские разговоры и Сонины сплетни. И чтобы Пушка, попрошайничая, положил тяжелую голову мне на колено, а дождь быстро закрапал в окна. У меня уже давно не было сил осуждать мироустройство, у меня нет сил замечать кровь, в которой я стою. Не будет сил жертвовать своими капризами в угоду добродетели.

— Уже совсем стемнело, — сказал я. — Поедем домой.

Катя высвободила руку, пошла чуть впереди, не оглядываясь. Ветер гулял по верхушкам, робкие звуки дудочки заглушил шелест потревоженных крон. Катя ушла вперёд, к густой аллее старых елей. Белое платье ее таяло в полутьме, и я вдруг испугался, что потеряю ее, останусь в парке один.

— Он мне и говорит: “Ты такая смешная!” Блять, а то я не заметила. Последние два часа разговор поддерживаю именно я, а ты, дебил, только смеяться и можешь, — Катя сердито вдавила окурок в пепельницу, выдула дым в потолок. — Ах, нет, еще можешь несмешно шутить и рассказывать мне сюжет Властелина колец… или кого там? Игры престолов?

— Ну и что в итоге-то? — протянула Соня, прихлебывая последний, ледяной глоток чая.

— Да ничего, сдался мне этот хлебушек, — пожала плечами Катя. — И так постоянно, понимаешь...

Соня кивнула, ничего не понимая. Пауль боялся что-то пошутить, потому что сидел в радиусе леща, и поэтому просто щенячьим взглядом смотрел на меня.

— Вы, вроде бы, в кино опаздывали? — напомнил я.

— Да, да, — засуетилась Соня, выкрутила кран на полную, подставила кружку на полсекунды, грохнула ее на сушилку. — Точно не пойдете с нами?

— Нет, мы с Андреем на двойные свидания не ходим, — Пауль попытался взять меня за руку. Я быстренько спрятал ее под стол.

— Ой, завались, — огрызнулась Катя. — Мы потом пойдем за пивчиком просто.

— У нас другие планы… — Пауль снова попытался взять меня за руку, пошарив под столом.

— Паш, ты заебал, — возмутился я.

Соня покачала головой, закатив глаза, и ушла с кухни, грохотать уже у себя в комнате. Катя поднялась было со стула, но остановилась.

— Какие это у вас планы?

— Знаешь ли, мы не настолько лохи, что только с сестрами общаться можем, — заявил Пауль. — Так что мы идем общаться с другими людьми. Ты их не знаешь. И не узнаешь. Потому что все мои друзья почему-то уходят к тебе.

— Больно надо, — фыркнула она. — Рыжего я не видела, что ли.

— Это не он! — заорал Пауль. — Бесишь ты меня, пойду, посру.

Он и вправду встал, нарочно громко скрипнув стулом по исцарапанному паркету.

— Держи в курсе.

— Удачи.

Хлопнула дверь в туалет, гулко хлопнула крышка унитаза. Вдруг мир затих. Стало слышно птичек за окном и Сонины завывания перед зеркалом. Катя опиралась на спинку стула, хитренько разглядывала стойку с приправами у меня за спиной. Половины приправ не было, а половина была полной, потому что мы с Соней не умели ими пользоваться и сыпали “для шашлыка” в макароны, а “для бульона” - в курицу. На потолке дрожали блики с соседней крыши, на кончиках пальцев у меня начинало скапливаться электричество.

— У тебя больше сиг не осталось?

— Э-э-э...

Катя задумчиво хлопнула себя по заднице. Потом увидела портсигар на столе и заржала.

— Вроде ещё были… Сам-то, что, не можешь скрутить?

— У тебя табак вкуснее, – я не умел скручивать, но скорее умер бы, чем признал это.

— Может, я тебе табак оставлю тогда? — нахмурилась она, уже доставая три самокрутки.

— Ну… я… — промямлил я, не глядя в её сторону.

— Да черт с тобой, — она положила их передо мной.

— Спасибо, чувак.

Я потянулся за самокрутками, но Катя вдруг схватила меня за руку, перегнувшись через стол, наклонилась к самому моему лицу. Она усмехнулась, и прядка волос подпрыгнула.

— Хочешь, расскажу секрет?

— Чего?.. — я попытался отодвинуться, но она шагнула ближе, крепче сжав мне руку. — Ну, расскажи… только отстань от меня, господи…

— Андрей, — я чувствовал, что она смотрит мне в глаза. От неё пахло уставшим табаком с шоколадом. — Андрей, ты знаешь, что от розог не остаётся шрамов?

Будет другой порядок вещей, поскольку старый уже отжил свое и обрушился. Жить всю жизнь всеми любимой пташкой, смеяться и не касаться земли ногами. Луиза к чистому сердцу.

Чтобы потом в лихорадке трястись в санях по Куршской косе, оставляя позади империю, покрытую шрамами, чтобы спрятаться в туманах, в холодном углу. А нет никакой империи. Я надеюсь, что за нынешними недобрыми временами придут лучшие. Эти туманы тебя угробят. Наполеон, когда-то смуглый и стройный, будет изображать недотрогу, чтобы потом честно писать жене, что он «как вощеная холстина». И не догадывался ведь, что ты просто пускала в ход единственное, что осталось – у него были les grognards, у тебя – голубые глаза. Глупые мужчины. Глупые историки. От почитателей больше вреда, чем от злословцев. Нет золотой середины – после смерти я стала ангелом. Нам-то лучше знать, каково это, они никогда не поймут, будут только плести что-то про идеал женщины, семью, религию… Спасибо, что хотя бы на кухню не загнали.

Пруссия занята за шесть недель. Э-э-э… даже и шутить не хочется. Шутить, в общем-то, и не над чем. Разве что над виноградом, измазанным известью. Можно, конечно, по-салонному сострить насчет выжженных деревень и многих тысячах трупов, пренебрегающих могилами. Может развеселить мысль о голоде в русском лагере, голоде настолько страшном, что ели воловьи кожи и лошадей, - нет, не голод развеселить должен, а то, что были «даны строгие приказания, и все осталось в прежнем виде». Как сказал мудрый человек, сгон крестьян с земли вызвало голод у населения. Батюшки светы, у меня нет больше сил, я снимаю панталоны со штрипками и натягиваю джинсы. Ни одному русскому человеку не будет странно видеть позеленевших от голода солдат в парадной форме, разевающих глотки в остервенелом «Ура-а-а!!!» для разряженного в пух и прах императора, румяного от весеннего ветерка. Я почесал репу. Потемкинские деревни, право слово, ничего нового… пластиковые баннеры на гнилых двухэтажных домах, покрашенная в цвет асфальта земля. Раньше я думал, что мне-то хотя бы есть, куда уйти… но в России уходить некуда.

Понимаю теперь Катю. В ней всегда было больше толку, чем во мне. Еще бы, с такой-то матерью, воздушной. И с таким отцом, высланным. Поневоле начнешь пробовать весь мир на зуб. Свет от двери пропал, я поднял голову.

— Вечер добрый, князь!

— Здравствуйте, Филипп Филиппыч… Рано вы сегодня.

— Пить надоело. Да и нечего особо, если уж на то пошло…

— Ах, эти трудности полевой жизни.

— Мы же и двух недель тут не пробыли, а уже все осточертело. Его Высочество пришел к нашим офицерам на обед и руки мне не пожал.

— Скажите спасибо, что не ударил.

— Было бы за что! Тогда даже и не обидно…

Бартенштейн, Шипенбейль, Петерсвальде – мне эти топонимы понятны так же, как и термины «бароклинность», «интерферометр» и «рентгеноспектроскопия». Джинсы придется снять, завтра с утра очередной смотр.

— Скажите, князь, вы и вправду меня не помните?

Я был на могиле Левушки. Слышал, что надгробие заказал цесаревич. На годовщину смерти застал там княгиню Нгеладзе, с сыном и гувернанткой. Но каждый раз, как я начинал говорить о нем с Филиппом, он менял тему. Вот и я тоже, может быть, хочу, чтобы в моей душе была не затоптанная лужайка.

— Просто я вас прекрасно помню. Я даже могу сказать, на каком пальце у вас был надет перстень.

— Так уж ли это важно теперь? Я сам-то этого не помню.

— Ну, вы просто оскорбляете память Мишеля. Он-то вас ждал как пес, с языком наружу.

То, что случилось на Крюковом, остается на Крюковом. Я прожег один из икеевских ковриков с балкона, потому что пьяный чуть не уснул с сигаретой. Кто знает, вполне вероятно, что если бы я не прогуливал так много уроков, то не завалил бы ЕГЭ по общаге, и поступил бы не на искусствоведа, а на что-нибудь занудное. Кто знает? Но я в жизни больше не буду пить красное полусухое, хватит с меня.

— Мишелю уже все равно, сами, помнится, так говорили.

— Вы сегодня в дурном расположении духа, как я погляжу.

— Прошу прощения. Поводов для радостей пока что маловато, сами понимаете.

— А их и не скоро станет больше. Думаете, что коротышка остановится на Пруссии?

— Вам, друг мой, легко всех коротышками называть…

Первое выступление комедиантов в городе Тильзит состоялось в 1694 году. Через сто с небольшим лет люди уже сбились со счету этих выступлений, но сегодняшнее они запомнят надолго.

Куда пропал Будберг? Как внезапно появился, так же внезапно и исчез. Как же красиво умел Александр играть людьми. Договор подписан, бесконечные громады русских лесов и степей застыли, испугавшись куцых, избитых картечью кустов осины под Фридландом.

Природа Восточной Пруссии, Катя, похожа на русскую, только, пожалуй, немцев здесь даже больше, чем в Петербурге. Моря я так и не увидел, да и плевать – то же самое море и у нас есть.

— Хотите на Бонапарта посмотреть?

— Не знаю, зачем? Но можно, можно…

— Я в карауле на него нагляделся, честно скажу. А вы можете просто с каким-нибудь поручением пустяковым приплыть, ничего сложного.

— Его Высочество, помнится, меня звал…

Неман был черным зеркалом, блестел и криво отражал огни того берега, желтые окна печального здания таможни, блики чьих-то пирушек. Здесь, на стороне русской, было тихо, только иногда доносились округленные водой голоса караульных у пристани с той стороны реки, и медленные всплески весел.

Сам Тильзит был полупустой. Светились под луной пыльные улицы, иногда хохотали за закрытыми дверьми, иногда слышалось цоканье копыт по булыжнику. В темных деревьях пел невидимый соловей, его, наверное, слышали даже два императора.

Это было так давно, что над ушами у меня еще красовались букли.

— Ты не был в подземелье, не ври!

— Был!

— Врешь!

— С отцом был!

Я уже почти плакал, а Константину только это и надо было. Александр махнул рукой на то, чтобы его успокоить, спускался под руку с Голицыным, даже не оглядываясь.

На двери болтался открытый замок. Мы были одни, только снаружи слышались голоса караульных. Константин еще раз оглянулся, побренчал замком по ручке.

— Да пойдем!

— А вдруг узнают?

— Струсил, да?

— Да!

Он приоткрыл дверь, толкнул меня внутрь, и я чуть не сверзился с лестницы, еле удержавшись за хлипкие перильца.

— С тобой век договаривайся… Иди вперед!

— Ваше Высочество, ну в самом деле.

— Иди, кому сказано!

Узкая винтовая лесенка была еще и скользкой. Меня пробрал озноб, я остановился. Снизу кралась беспросветная темень, свечей не завезли.

— Я не хочу, Ваше Высочество.

— Все ты хочешь, шагай.

В подземном коридоре по стенам плясали белые солнечные лучи, толщиной с иголку.

— О-о-о… Даже не темно. Хочешь, покажу, как к озеру выйти?

— К какому озеру?

— К говняному. Помоги открыть. Хотя… Нет, стой, где стоишь.

Дверь поддалась, но проскрипела так, что в и аду, наверное, услышали. Меня начало трясти, я боялся самого воздуха. Стало трудно дышать.

— Ваше Высочество, я темноты боюсь.

— Здесь ты должен бояться только меня.

Он так пошутил. Я закрыл лицо руками. Своя темнота не такая страшная, она понятная.

— Ты чего, князь?

Сейчас он будет смеяться. Воздух давил со страшной силой, в воздухе была темнота.

— Андрей, пойдем. Давай руку, не так страшно будет.

От ворот в конце хода рвался свет, с непривычки почти слепящий. С потолка капала мерзкая плесневелая влага, одна такая капля упала мне на макушку, я поежился.

Озеро восторга не вызвало. Мы стояли на бережку, тупо уставившись на серую воду. Вдруг нас окрикнули сверху, из-за деревьев. Закатное солнце светило против фигуры Павла. Он провел рукой поперек горла, а потом потряс кулаком. Александр, стоявший рядом, смущенно поправлял манжету.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, князь, что до ужина мы с тобой не доживем.

Мы побежали продираться сквозь кусты, чтобы просить прощения и целовать ручку, но, когда мы поднялись, процессия уже шла через каменный мостик.

— А почему ты темноты боишься?

— Откуда же мне знать, Ваше Высочество?

Константин сначала сказал, что никого, даже Папу Римского, не будет принимать, а потом сам распахнул дверь. В комнатах было холодно, судя по всему, он только что вернулся откуда-то. Судя по флеру перегара, вернулся он неохотно. Его Высочество хмурился, и не понять было, пьян он, или трезв. Спектакль за закрытыми дверьми, вся жизнь начиналась после серых закатов. Он потер лицо, тряхнул плечами.

— Вот черти эти французы!

Он заглянул в зеркало, похлопал себя по щеке.

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу про этого Бонапартия? Покойный наш папенька, помнится, хотел на дуэль вызвать короля английского – или кого там? Так вот я бы этого господина императора всех французов опрокинул бы с первого раза.

Я захохотал так, что сам цесаревич сначала испугался, но над своей же шуткой грех не посмеяться.

— О-о-о, то-то же! Тебе, князь, смешно, а братец после такой шутки надулся.

— Его Величество завидует, что не может так же пошутить.

— Это правда, он весь зеленый ходит, видел?

— Так, мельком.

Мне проводить свои дни с Бонапартом… Сам виноват, никто не заставлял сентиментально втягивать страну в войну. Константин прикурил от свечки, чуть не поставил ее мимо стола. Нет, он точно пьян.

— Сядь, на тебя смотреть устанешь.

Я помялся, ища взглядом стул подальше от цесаревича.

— Тебе бы манерам поучиться у Мюрата, — Константин закряхтел, закидывая ноги на стол. — Его два раза просить не приходится. Его вообще просить не приходится.

Я хотел было сесть, но после этой фразы передумал.

— Я дважды просить не буду.

Свинья везде грязь найдет, а Его Высочество собутыльника и в пустыне Аравии отыщет. Не пить было невозможно, особенно когда бесило все и вся вокруг. Особенно, когда ты ничерта не понимал в этом мире и раньше, а он начал меняться, биться в судорогах. Я сел напротив, но без спросу достал сигарету из раскрытого портсигара. Константин довольно улыбнулся.

— Чем вы тут все занимаетесь целыми днями? Тем более ты, князь, не пьешь?..

— Не пью.

Я бы пил, только по опыту знаю, что ничего из этого хорошего не выйдет. Выпью слишком мало – буду еще скучней, чем обычно. Выпью слишком много – окажусь в спальне вместо гостиной. Пойду-ка я отсюда подобру-поздорову. Его высочество мое здоровье не интересовало:

— Я бы поглядел на тебя такого, князь.

— Ничего интересного, могу вас уверить.

Я не могу больше курить. Сигарета осталась незажженной. Успеть бы перебраться через Неман.

Каждый вечер я хотел бы понять и вспомнить, что со мной происходило днем – но все казалось кукольным спектаклем, действующие лица бестелесными, дураками набитыми. У меня поступление на носу, какие еще, к чертовой бабушке, мирные переговоры. Поэтому я не буду тут писать бледные этюды засохшей детской гуашью. И опять на палитре картинка получилась приличней.

Получилось так, что для императоров и помазанников массовкой были мы. Массовкой были, массовкой и остались, ждать на жаре начала съемок по пять часов надо нам. А когда спускаешься по пустым улицам Тильзита, оставляя все за спиной, когда ты каждый день узнаешь новые позы из политической Камасутры, но больше тебя беспокоит здоровье твоей старой охотничьей собаки, то массовкой кажется сама история. Раньше у меня не было сомнений в том, что муравей – я. А теперь что? У кого будет увеличительное стекло, тот и не муравей.

Рыжий ждал нас у светофора. Мы подошли к переходу, он стоял на другой стороне, помахал нам, потом раз двадцать нажал кнопку. Я через шум машин слышал, как он шмыгает носом, торчок проклятый. Мы пошли друг другу навстречу, развернули Рыжего в сторону РосАла.

— Привет, привет, здорова, да.

Он пожал мне руку через Пашу, пожал Паше обе руки. Тот посмотрел на него с плохо скрытым неудовольствием.

— Ты опять учил всю ночь?

Рыжий покивал, вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. Открыл перед нами двери. В РосАле тусовалась неприятная носатая компания, синхронно на нас обернувшаяся. Мы прошли вдоль ряда, но взгляд проникает сквозь тучу и так далее.

— Я не учил, я с телкой короче познакомился.

— Все, мне уже похуй, — отмахнулся Паша, останавливаясь перед водкой.

— Я не буду водку пить, — возмутился я. Паша закатил глаза.

— А что ты будешь?

— Зря ты такой злой, я хотел тебя с подругой ее познакомить.

— Блять, да отъебись.

— Может, вискарь?

— Мозить, виськярь?

— Да она нормальная, чего ты.

— У тебя насморк? Че ты шмыгаешь?

— Ну это я, а не они. Они-то просто там были.

— А почему ты не мог «просто там быть»?

— Да давай виски возьмем!..

— Андрюх, я не хочу. Ты колой будешь разбавлять, мерзость же.

— Пей неразбавленный, кто тебе запрещает?

— Блин, ну если мне предлагают, че отказываться-то?

— Ты когда последний раз спал?

Кассир перегнулся через тумбу, выглядывая нас. Наверное, мы и вправду казались подозрительными. Снаружи светило солнце, распускались листья, птички, Дисней, ветерок с Невы. А здесь – мертвечинный свет с высокого белого потолка, иллюзия изобилия от тысяч этикеток. Друзья-компания куда-то распихались, по подсобкам, в соседние отделы. Но все еще наблюдали за нами. Есть вариант, что моя паранойя просто разыгралась. Но я попытался отвлечься на дубовые бездны стеллажа с виски.

— Я его выбирать не умею.

— Я тоже.

— Я могу колу выбрать.

— Заебись.

Черные глаза, вспоминаюумираю. С горем пополам достали какую-то бутылку с верхней полки, чуть не забыли колу.

— У меня паспорта нет с собой.

— Ты себя в зеркало видел вообще? Тебе и не понадобится.

— Документы, пожалуйста.

Акцент я передавать не буду, я не расист. Но он был. Но кто же не привык к такому. Можно и привыкнуть. Класса с шестого я наблюдаю калейдоскоп народов. Почему раньше такого не было?

— Спасибо.

— Можно еще Ротманс с кнопкой?..

— Фу, блять, я не буду это курить.

Пауль вздохнул, что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Теперь, когда мы стояли прямо перед ним, кассир избегал зрительного контакта. И зачем я это замечаю? Пластиковая дверь на внутренней стороне была сколочена из распечатанных объявлений «Уважаемые посетители, не хлопайте дверью!», или «После 22:00 продажа» и часть оторвана, было еще «Ищу комнату в этом районе» черным фломастером и круглым почерком. Без ошибок, что приятно.

— Ты себе посадишь и сердце, и мозги, и еще бог знает что, если будешь нюхать постоянно.

— Ты что, врач?

— Нет, я просто в интернете прочитал.

— А мне вот тетя говорила, что порох от варикоза и тромбов помогает.

Есть особая связь между одногруппниками – общее отчаяние, что ли. Я мог вместе с Пашей разве что посмеяться над иллюстрациями с разрезом прямой кишки в его атласе. Со своими одногруппниЦАМИ я мог только пить – безжалостные искусствоведы, хрупкие девушки в плащах, пьют, как лошади…

Часов в шесть утра я проснулся, потому что рвотные позывы были сильнее меня. Рыжий сидел на кухне, смотрел на чай в кружке.

— Привет, — поздоровался я.

Он не успел ответить, я закрыл за собой дверь толчка и меня вывернуло. Отплевавшись, я еле выпрямился. О, вот и крабовый салатик. Придется снова осквернить Пашину щетку своими нечистыми полостями. Когда я вышел на кухню, Рыжий уже смотрел в окно, так и не выпив чай.

— Доброе утро, — промычал он.

Утро было паршивое, пол холодный, по карнизу барабанил мелкий дождь. Ощущения такие, будто во всем доме отключили отопление и электричество.

— Доброе. А ты чего не спишь?

— Ну, как тебе сказать…

Он потянулся, зевнув так, что чуть не проглотил кулак.

— Не люблю спать в гостях.

— Кто же любит, — пожал плечами я.

Пепельница почему-то была в холодильнике. Я забыл почистить зубы, началась изжога.

— Паршиво че-то так стало.

— Может, у тебя просто отходняки?

— Может, — меланхолично согласился он. — Господи, как ты можешь курить, меня от одного запаха только блевать тянет.

— А ты тоже покури, чтобы запах не чувствовать.

— Это логично, да.

Начался сеанс презрения ко всему живому. Мы молча сидели, подперев подбородки, сурово сведя брови, не глядя никуда, думая обо всем и ни имея ни одной мысли в голове.

В рот я ебал ваши тусичи. Да вроде нормально. Как-то все разнится с ожиданиями вечно. Думал будет душевней. Наверное, душевно можно только вдвоем. Или вообще одному. Можно ли добиться такого, чтобы с кем-то быть душевным. Какое слово-то тупое, почти как «ламповый». Рыжий норм чел, просто какой-то скользкий. Хуй поймешь, о чем он там думает. У него кожа на пальцах прозрачная, вон какие красные. Впаривал вчера Паше что-то про этих девушек, Паша не слушал, из-за меня что ли. Вроде смеялись, но вайбы разные, атмосферы не было, ламповость нарушена, душевненько, но не до конца. Как же холодно блять в одних трусах, я умру сейчас, и мне придется ампутировать пальцы на ногах, и я буду ходить, падая постоянно. Прилипать к стене, потому что я – икринка. Дома сейчас так тихо, Соня на учебе, постелька мягкая и нет никого, совсем никого и так тихо и можно спать хоть три дня подряд. Мы же вроде друзья, почему я так от них устал? Я вас безмерно люблю, но мы нихера не понимаем друг друга, как шестеренки с разными зубчиками, как селедка из круглой пластиковой штуки и сметана Простоквашино, как кошки с псами, как совы с филинами. Может и не надо понимать, жри себе спокойно огурцы с клубничным йогуртом, если тебе вкусно. Ротманс такая дрянь, у меня заболела нижняя челюсть. Рыжий дрожал, то ли от холода, то ли от того, что стук сердца было видно через футболку.

Главное не забыть почистить зубы. Хорошо Паше, у него желудок крепкий. И сон тоже крепкий. А чего еще в жизни надо. Ничего.


	26. Второй. Орест

* * *

* * *

_Я заорал так громко, как никогда в жизни еще не кричал, я хотел, чтобы он услышал и понял, что означает крик сына его: а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!_   
_(Саша Соколов)_

Машку я бы в комнату никогда не пустил. У меня в углу стоит носок, а на подоконнике два состриженных ногтя, и под кроватью постоянно гремят железные банки из-под спрайта. Два ногтя – это эксперимент, я их засушиваю до каменного состояния. Они должны свернуться в трубочку. Мише понравились. Его я в комнату позвал, его носок не смутил. Не было вопросов по типу «А зачем тебе упаковка салфеток 100 шт. рядом с компом?» или «Это твои семейники что ли?» или «Почему у тебя постельное белье со щенятами?». Мне кажется, он вообще ничего не заметил. У него первым движением всегда было сразу прижопиться в кресле и больше не шевелиться особо. Что в первый раз, что в сто первый. Вот и сегодня, уже в тысяча сто первый раз, он тоже предпочел развалиться, не двигаться, только иногда почесывать плечи. Я-то, в принципе, тоже, – только я на кровать лег, взял гитару, посмотрел на усилок в другом углу. Вставать не стал. Миша залипал в телефон, я залипал в потолок. Потолок был изрисован тенью от тюля, иногда к тени тюля присоединялись тени веток березы.  
— Надо завтра искупаться сходить.  
— М-гм.  
— Если дождя не будет.  
— Давно не было.  
— Да. А потом резко пойдет.  
— Отстой.  
— Да может не пойдет.  
— Надеюсь.  
Отец зашел с какой-то мыслью, не постучавшись. Мысль испарилась, как только он увидел, чем мы занимаемся.  
— Вы опять разлеглись?! Весь день, как тюлени, с поверхности на поверхность перекладываетесь.  
— А-а-а…отстань…  
Это правда, сегодня мы задницы дольше, чем на пять минут, не поднимали. На улице тридцатка, мы лежали на диване перед теликом, с тремя пледами, потому что Миша врубил вентилятор на полную, запретил ему кружиться и поставил напротив дивана. Мама быстро прошла, чтобы не задерживаться перед теликом, но в дверях остановилась.  
— У вас с головой все в порядке? Выключите вентилятор.  
— Так жарко же!  
— А чего вы укутались?  
— Холодно…  
Мама покачала головой, выдернула шнур из розетки. Мы протестующе заорали, откидывая пледы. Очень резко стало жарко, душно, невыносимо просто. Как будто кто-то включил аниме про школу, кусок про лето, где ракурс на закатный город и очень громкие звуки цикад… *звуки цикад* я бы даже сказал.  
— И вообще, пошли бы лучше погуляли! — крикнула мама с веранды.  
Мы переглянулись, Миша испуганно покрутил головой. Бледная моль, у него обгорело все лицо, щеки застенчиво краснели, нос тоже. Если надавить пальцем, то побелеет. Вдобавок, он еще и волосы обесцветил недавно, выглядел как инверсный клоун теперь. На солнце нам нельзя, в общем.  
— Ну ма-а-а-м!  
— Не мамкай!  
Гулять мы не пошли. Мы легли в гамак, в тени, потом папа принес нам арбуз, сказал не пачкать гамак. И как?.. Миша доел раньше, пулялся в меня косточками, вылавливая их в бледном соку. Озвучивал свои действия, и я не знаю, что бесило меня сильнее.  
— Хватит!  
— Чпуньк.  
— Да хватит!  
— Чпуньк.  
— Чел!  
Я пнул его, как раз по обгоревшей ляжке. Он зашипел, согнулся. И опрокинул миску прямо на гамак. Я не знал, кого спасть первым, вскочил, еще раз больно задел Мишу по ноге, испугался его воя, чуть не перевернул гамак. Мама вышла покурить на улицу, остановилась на ступеньках.  
—Что у вас там происходит?  
— Ничего! — хором крикнули мы.  
Естественно, мама решила подойти и проверить…  
— Испачкали, засранцы!  
В общем, мы ретировались ко мне в комнату, пока нас не заставили отмывать. А солнце уже садилось. Отец оперся о дверной косяк, приготовился разглагольствовать. И на потолке была тень от тюля.  
— Я отстану, там твоя мать просит ей помочь.  
— Да что опять?!  
— Картошку почистите, господа.  
— Ну па-а-а-а-а-п!  
— Не надломишься!  
Он вышел, не закрыв дверь. Я еще немного помолчал, еще немного подергал струну. Миша тяжело посмотрел на гитару. Он бы лучше картошку почистил, чем слушать это.  
— Знаешь, Филя, сразу видно, что ты единственный ребенок в семье.  
— Че?  
Он многозначительно ухмыльнулся и пошел вниз, помогать маме.  
На ужин мама приготовила рыбу, спасибо большое, я ведь так люблю косточки по тысяче миллиардов часов сидеть вынимать. Может, ну их, и так переварятся? Перед Мишей мама поставила тарелку с курицей.  
— А чего это ему курицу?!  
Миша растерянно посмотрел на маму, та покачала головой, уходя за тарелкой отца. Тот тоже скептически поднял бровь.  
— Почему мы с матерью помним, что у Миши аллергия, а ты нет?  
Я застыл, салат повис на вилке, масло капнуло на скатерть. Мама цыкнула, дала мне щелбана.  
— Потому что он только о себе думает, — сказал Миша, потянувшись к корзинке с хлебом. Мама подвинула ее ближе к нему.  
— Это точно, — вздохнул отец.  
— Вообще не прикольно и не смешно, — надулся я. — Совсем.  
Я обиделся. Начал вынимать косточки из рыбы. Без моего участия велись светские разговоры о беременности физички, о болезни, атаковавшей яблони, об узбечке «или кто она там была, я не разбираюсь», которую вчера привезли в больницу с переутомлением, в голодном обмороке.  
— Чего?! — вскинулся я.  
— Это кошмар, —продолжала мама. — Ее приехал забирать какой-то хмырь, разодетый весь в Дольче Габанна, или как там… Все паленое, я чуть не ослепла.  
— Какой элегантный парень, — заржал Миша.  
— Я у него спрашиваю: «Вы муж?», а он кивает, со мной не говорит почти, только на нее орет. Женщина под капельницей, ее вообще надо бы положить, а мужик ее за руку тянет, и мне говорит, мол, им идти пора.  
— А где она так уработалась-то? — отец потерял аппетит, ворочал по тарелке уставший листик салата.  
— Я с ней пыталась поговорить, и, насколько поняла, она трое суток в магазине работала не спамши. Кошмар, просто кошмар. Этот приемный покой меня до инсульта доведет.  
— Так возвращайся на участок, в поликлинику лучше, — пожал плечами я.  
— Там эти бабки, — мама помотала головой. — Мне их поубивать всех хочется, а не лечить.  
— Вот это профессионализм, — заметил отец, поднимаясь, забирая пустые тарелки.  
— Ты просто в поликлинике не работал.  
— И слава Богу! — отозвался он, грохнув посуду в раковину. Мыть придется мне, чувствую.  
— А… — я заикнулся, почему-то все посмотрели на меня. — А можно добавки?..  
— Филипп… — вздохнула мама. — Ты и так больше всех съел, даже отцу меньше положено было.  
— Поэтому он и хлыщ такой, —заметил я.  
— А ты – жиробас, — ответил отец, щелкая зажигалкой у плиты. Не закрыл свисток у чайника. Вы у меня попляшете.  
— Я не жиробас, это мышцы, — в доказательство я задрал рукав футболки, показывая бицуху. Миша скептически потыкал пальцем, потом ткнул в складку на животе. — Там мышцы, это масса просто.  
— Да-да-да, — саркастически покивал он.— У меня тоже столько массы есть.  
Он гордо показал пузо, похлопал по нему даже. Мы тут едим, за этим столом, вообще-то.  
— Так, все, раздеваться уже начали, — мама придержала Мишин локоть. — Вас таких никуда не вывести будет.  
— В шашлычной норм будем смотреться, — возразил я.  
Они с отцом начали убирать со стола, мыть посуду. Я чувствовал себя королем, закинул ноги Мише на колени. Свисток на чайнике так никто и не закрыл, я ждал, пока кто-нибудь это заметит.  
Солнце ушло неожиданно, и дома резко стало темно, по-летнему, по-теплому. Я зажег лампу над столом, в островке света пока были только мы с Мишей. Он ковырял коросту на костяшке – упал с велика. Мама поставила бабушкины фарфоровые чашки, с которыми мы не умели обращаться, и поэтому они казались приунывшими, с темными трещинками. Папа закрыл дверь с сеткой, но комары уже налетели, тусили с нами под лампой, еще и не думали кусаться. Мама что-то шепотом рассказывала отцу, пока тот пытался ровно сыпать заварку в чайник. Они над чем-то рассмеялись в голос, снова зашушукались. Вечно играющее радио что-то вполголоса вещало с холодильника про Крым, возмущенно с кем-то спорило. Миша закончил расковыривать болячку, посмотрел на радио, от всей души презирая его монологи, почувствовал мой взгляд.  
— Ты чего? — кивнул он мне.  
— Да, ничего, — я смотрел, как мама выкладывала профитроли в корзинку на столе. — Фу-у-у!  
— Раз «фу», то не ешь! — отрезала она.  
Она отмахнулась от мотылька, залетевшего на огонек.  
—Дряни всякой поналетело… Миша на ночь остается?  
Миша вдумчиво прожевал профитроль, блуждая взглядом по потолку. Снова угрожающе нахмурился на булькнувшее радио.  
— У тебя крем на носу.  
Он вытер нос, покивал. Я уже обрадовался, но он втоптал мои надежды и мечты в грязь.  
— Я домой пойду, а то Танюха, наверное, уже потеряла меня. Да и мне завтра в город ехать.  
— Ты ей не звонил?  
— Звонил, сказал только где я, а когда вернусь – не сказал.  
— А че, так можно было? — меня все проигнорировали.  
— Хочешь, рыбы дам с собой? Угостишь ее, — мама уже было начала грохотать контейнерами, но Миша замахал руками.  
— Нет, спасибо, не, что вы…  
— А что? Тане, наверное, и готовить некогда.  
— Да все ей есть когда, — возмутился он. — Она же не вагоны разгружает!  
— Вот когда сам поработаешь сутками, тогда и будешь бухтеть, — заметила мама.  
— Ну, может быть…  
Отец во все глаза смотрел на чайник, уже подскакивающий на плите, но пропал где-то у себя в мыслях, сигнал от глаз не дошел до мозга.  
— Филипп, ты дурак?! — обернулась мама. — Выключи!  
—Ой…господи, а чего он не свистит?  
— А ты свисток не опустил, — сказал я  
— А ты и молчал сидел, — проворчал отец.  
Ну, молчать я не молчал. Надо напустить на себя уныние, для порядку. Чтобы Миша остался на ночь. Подумаешь, ночью больше, ночью меньше. Че еще делать летом.

Мы пришли на то самое место. Сима бросила рюкзак прямо в песок, уселась на корень. Я потоптался. О, кажется, вот мой бычок. Зря я мусорю. Конечно.  
— Ну и что? Вы теперь, типо, это… Чарли и шоколадная фабрика?  
Я опешил, промахнулся мимо бычка, пнул воздух.  
— Че-е-е?  
— Ты меня понял, — смутилась Сима. — Дай лучше сигу.  
— Свои надо иметь.  
Я сел рядом с ней. Странно, так странно. Гравитация потеряла силу, наверное. Роса еще не сошла, что ли. Вчера было тучно. Потому что туч было много на небе.  
— Ты мне не купил «мои». Давай свои.  
— Да не продали бы мне, отстань…  
— Ой, вот мне врать не надо. У тебя какой-то суперскилл этих тетенек разводить просто.  
Я промолчал, дал ей сразу и сигарету, и зажигалку. В теньке было хорошо, еще с речки-говнотечки поддувало ветерком таким свежим. От любого движения серьгу саднило. Я высунул язык, как собака, подставил ветру.  
— Это что за перфоманс? — поинтересовалась Сима.  
— Аыий, — я закрыл рот. — Болит.  
— А-а-а, — ухмыльнулась она. — Раздрочили вчера, да?  
— Давай не будем…  
Она всплеснула руками, пепел упал мне на штанину. Я смахнул его, она сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.  
— То есть полночи мне все рассказывать – давай, а как одну шутку пошутить, так сразу – не давай?!  
Мы с ней пришли на то самое место. Я даже вспоминать боюсь. Но вот мой бычок. Вот с того камня Миша пописал в речку, много раз… потому что пили мы пиво, а пиво – вещь коварная. Писать – важно, как сказал мудрец. Все казалось каким-то враньем, даже не сном, а просто глюком, чем-то средним между дремой и полным пробуждением. За которое, вдобавок, было еще и стыдно. Был ли это я? Не то, что бы я до этого никогда не квасил, но чтобы такое. Мы просто решили затусить, вообще-то, впятером. Но Антон, и этот Чукча (почему «Чукча»? он был чистейший европеоид), и чел из ихней параллели внезапно слились. И мы пошли вдвоем на речку. Я уже давно заметил, что этот Миша странный немного, но мне льстило, чего скрывать, раз уж начистоту, по-честному, что, типо, он старше, и все такое. Сима почесала голое колено, остались красные следы.  
— Че Машке скажешь?  
— Пока ничего…  
— Ну ты и гандон.  
— Когда сам узнаю, что к чему на этой шоколадной фабрике, так и скажу…  
— А как вы разошлись-то?  
— Нормально разошлись. Руки друг другу пожали.  
Сима выпучила глаза. Потушила сигарету о песок, оглянулась в поисках мусорки.  
— Под корень затолкай.  
— Вы тупые. Он тебе писал?  
— Нет, вроде. Я не заходил с утра.  
— А почему?! — завизжала она. — Зайди сейчас же, посмотри, посмотри!!!  
Я немного боялся, чего уж там. Мне было не все равно. А всего дня два назад мне было очень сильно все равно. А вчера мне стало очень сильно не все равно.

Вчера было куплено портвейна и пива, Миша зашел и оставил портвейн дома, вышел с чем-то в бутылке из-под воды, сказал, что «мягкий самогончик, тебе понравится». Мягкий, так мягкий. Мы двинули на речку, в рюкзаке у меня ласково побрякивало. Не помню, о чем говорили, я старался не волноваться и не допустить неловкого молчания. Как оказалось потом, Миша занимался тем же самым.  
— Почему у Чукчи погоняло такое?  
— Без понятия ваще, — пожал он плечами, глотнул пива. Я пока не рисковал, мы еще шли по поселку.

Мы как-то и познакомились непонятно. Ну, то есть школа не особо большая, я и раньше его видел, их компанию всю. Правда, мы стояли и курили перед уроками обычно рядом с ними, но как-то не говорили никогда. Я их боялся сначала. Потом Антон начал на тренировки к нам ходить, мы с ним на пробежках иногда болтали, насколько это вообще возможно было. Но в школе я просто с ним здоровался. Мужская привычка – трогать всем своим знакомым руки. По средам у нас был третий урок в соседних кабинетах – и в коридоре наши классы тусили вместе. Я пошел поздороваться с Антоном, а Миша с губной гармошкой сидел на подоконнике, чего-то фальшивил.  
— О, — выдал я. — Это твоя?  
Он покивал, снова начал играть. Чукча демонстративно заткнул уши, девочки отошли в другой конец коридора.  
— А можно мне попробовать?  
— А ты умеешь? — остановился он.  
— Не-а.  
Миша вытер гармошку об рукав, протянул ее мне.  
— Она в слюнях только.  
— Ну, у тебя сифилиса нет? — смешно пошутил я.  
Он неопределенно помахал рукой, я изо всех сил дунул в гармошку, обернулись почти все. Пока я играл, сзади раздался стук каблуков. В школе стук каблуков – предвестник апокалипсиса, похуже семи труб.  
— Громов, опять вы!  
Наш завуч почему-то думала, что я картавлю не потому, что картавый, а потому что ее передразниваю. Никакой здравый смысл ей не мешал.  
— Прекратите сейчас же!  
— Да почему? — засмеялся я.  
— Вы мешаете другим!  
— Кому – другим? Перемена же.  
— Вы вечно пререкаетесь, — это слово ей тяжело далось.  
— Я не пререкаюсь, — мне было не легче.  
Ребята явно пытались не заржать в голос, и ее это еще сильнее разозлило.  
— Так. Сколько у вас сегодня уроков?  
— Шесть, — я закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться, но уже было поздно.  
— Я звоню вашему отцу, и после уроков мы все вместе поговорим о вашем поведении.  
Я пожал плечами, вытер гармошку о живот.  
— Это я у вас забираю.  
— Че? — возмутился я. — Не отдам.  
— Громов!  
Она не успела договорить, потому что оглушительно задребезжал старый звонок. Я впихнул гармошку Мише, подмигнул ему, и с самым серьезным видом заторопился на физику. Все были бескрайне рады тому, что большая часть урока ушла не на сам урок, а на нравоучения от картавого завуча. Говорила она страстно, с убеждением, поносила меня, но абсолютно всем было по барабану. Молодая физичка даже не пыталась сделать вид, что слушает ее, глядела в окно. А за окном распускались почки, солнышко еще не палило изо всех сил. Небо апрельское. Ой, физичке еще тоскливей, чем нам.

Дойдя до речки, Миша уже прикончил первый пивчик. А я свой только открывал. Сначала мы сидели на плитах заброшки, болтали ногами. Иногда плевались вниз, и по гнилой дождевой воде шли круги, смешивая коричневое дно и белое отражение неба.  
— Чего она на тебя взъелась так?  
— Да у нее еще с батей моим терки были, ничего удивительного. Они учились вместе, в этой же школе.  
— Ты прикинь, какая тоска – в этом сарае учиться, и туда же вернуться работать…жесть.  
— М-да, приятного мало. А ты остаешься сейчас в десятый?  
— Не, я поступаю в шарагу в городе.  
— Прикол.  
— Не хочу здесь торчать просто.

Отец учился в одном классе с нашим завучем, до сих пор за глаза называл ее Нинкой. Почему-то самое яркое воспоминание из началки тоже связано с их руганью. Я сидел в раздевалке. Деревянные полы еще были выкрашены в уродливый красно-коричневый цвет, а стены до середины в зеленый. Решетки на окнах отбрасывали тюремные тени. Нинка явно хотела домой, но за мной никто не приходил. Я уже оставался пару раз со сторожем, не видел в этом проблемы и сейчас. Отец прибежал, извиняющийся, в седьмом часу. Опоздал с репетиции на электричку. Грим с глаз был смыт не до конца, и в волосах какие-то блестки. Нинка орала про безответственность, а когда отец пошутил шутку, явно ссылающуюся на школьные годы, стала орать еще громче.

— А в какую шарагу?  
— Да… не хочу сглазить, да ты и вряд ли знаешь.  
— На кого хоть?  
— Рисователя писюнов.  
— Неплохо, неплохо.

Сима заглядывала мне в экран, я, конечно, не имел ничего против, но все-таки…  
— Могу я?..  
Она цыкнула, отстала от меня. Поковыряла корень. Покопала носком кросса песок. У меня было три новых сообщения, и примерно три миллиарда моих нервных клеток отмерло, когда я это увидел. Я не знаю, расстроился я, или обрадовался. Я точно что-то почувствовал, что-то очень мощное, почти как волна поноса, только в области диафрагмы и глотки.  
— У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты срать в штаны собрался.  
Вот поэтому мы и дружим. Я ждал, пока паршивый лесной интернет загрузит несчастные три сообщения.  
7:56 ну, я думаю, нам все-таки надо обкашлять пару вопросиков  
8:01 сорян, что так получилось, я не хотел, но ты вроде не против был, даже наоборот  
9:00 короче если хочешь, то можешь со мной больше никогда в жизни не разговаривать, я пойму  
Сима, скорчив гримасу, снова полезла через плечо, прочитав все быстрее меня.  
— Господи, он так все драматизирует, будто вы тут БДСМ оргию с маленькими детьми устроили, а не засосались.  
Я находился на той же плоскости паники, что и Миша, поэтому пропустил ее замечание мимо ушей. Вокруг все исчезло, или стало ненастоящим, не было больше одинокой сосны посреди полянки, не было больше безымянных кустов, за которыми пряталась тропинка, усеянная банками и бумажками, речка не текла, по ней не бегали водомерки, в камышах не крякали облезлые утки. Мой окурок больше не валялся справа, а Симин окурок не был спрятан под корень, и на камне, с которого в речку писал Миша, снова был целым мох, потому что Миша не оторвал его, и не бросил в воду.  
Камень был на месте. Снова вышло солнышко, и вода вернулась, заблестела. Столбы заброшки опять белели между безымянных кустов. Мой окурок, оказывается, немного присыпала песком Сима.  
Я же не пришел сегодня в школу, Миша, наверное, думает, что я подох. Сразу умер, вот такой я чувствительный. Я еще и сообщения его не прочитал, а уже 11 утра.  
— Надо ему ответить.  
— Гениально, — кивнула Сима. — А как?  
— Это уже… это уже слишком сложно. Я же и не пришел еще сегодня.  
— Он подумает, что ты сдох.  
Господи Иисусе. Миша сидел на третьем уроке, смотрел на пустую доску. Не писал конспект, не видел пустой доски, не чувствовал ручки в пальцах. Одним наушником слушал и завидовал Тому Йорку, проходящему сквозь стены и плывущему вниз по течению Лиффи.

Когда мы дошли до сосны, то в рюкзаке у меня была только полупустая бутылка с самогоном.  
— Пизде-е-е-ц, — заметил я.  
Миша покивал, с трудом достал пачку из заднего кармана, оттолкнулся от сосны. Встал на корень, чуть не запнувшись. Я задрал голову, ветки закружились с бешеной скоростью, я опустил голову. Облачно, дождь пойдет. Красивая сцена под дождем, только экшона не хватает.  
— Зачем ты язык проколол? — Миша сощурился от сигаретного дыма, смотрел на меня, подняв подбородок. Стараясь казаясь ться стараться трезвым старался выглядеть. Зачем я язык проколо. л.  
— Захотелось? — ответил я. Вспомнил, как кружатся ветки, пошатнулся. Оперся ладонью о ствол сосны. Ужасное название. На латыни еще хуже. Сосны мой Pinus.  
— Больно было, наверное.  
— Ну как, — мне было так страшно. — Не особо. Больше страшнее сильнее было.  
— М-м-м…пить хочется.  
— Могу предложить только самогон, — пожал плечами я.  
— Спасибо, — он икнул.  
Ствол был шершавый, но так приятно было иметь хоть каку-ю-то точку . опоры. Хоть что-то чувствовать. В воздухе витала смелость юности. Я посмотрел на Мишу, тот моргал, смотря куда-то мне в шею. Ему плохо, что ли. Даже глаза полностью открыть не может.  
— Ты жив?  
Он шагнул, снова чуть не запнулся о корень. Неловко сошел в песок, но нашел равновесие. Он ничего не ответил, или. Или я ничего ничегоне услышал. Он шагнул ближе, я на автомате отодвинулся. Шагнул подальше. Веки такие тяжелые. Язык заболел. Ещё бы, столько дряни мимо него сегодня пролилось затошнило от этой мысли. Ладно, хоть догадался не курить. Как дышится легко. Стоять только тяжело, ног не чувствую ног особо. Точка опоры - ствол дерева. Жук пополз оп оп оп оп оп. Убежал...  
Миша вздохнул совсем рядом, я снова посмотрел на него. Сердце утонуло в двенадцатиперстной кишке, оно у меня такое, путешественник. Фёдор Конюхов. кругостве Кругостветска Кру. го. свет. ка. По моему пищеводу.  
— Мишаянь. Мишель. Ты чего?  
— Братан, ты только обещай, что не отпиздишь меня.  
— А?  
Точка опоры. Он как-то что-то ещё ближе шагнул и в общем я подумалЧто он меня за уши хочет взять. А он просто обнял?? щекотно ещё по затылку. Из водицы колодца напиться перекреститься на сосну облокотиться. Короче ну не засосал но норм так приложился, я забыл как дышать, особо и нечем было.потом он меня отпустил. Мы стояли и смотрели друг на друга.  
— А-а-а?..  
Он так резко покраснел, как будто его в кипяток бросили. Пятна аж по шее пошли. А мне-то чтою. Будто аткоего не было никогда. Было, еще как было. Это вспоминать потмо м стыдео стыдно будет а сейчас очень даже ничего. Так что я подошел и уже нормально так с ним засосался. По самые галндыши. Ну а что. Гландыши. Миша норм пацан, вроде как. Не з наю правда почему это он так. Смутился а. Не знаю, сколько мы там проторчали. Не было ни страха, ни стрема, ничего небыло. Мы просто стояли. Или уже сидели. Там вдвоем. Было слишкомом хорошо, чтобы уходить. Мишка. Эх,Мишка эх.  
— Ладно. Пока.  
— Давай, до скорого.  
У меня аж голос петуха дал. Дома был только отец, мама, видимо, еще на дежурстве. Это очень плохо, потому что нужно было сказать маме, что у меня сейчас язык отвалится и серьга загниет, и я трагично умру в цвету молодости. Меня начал бить озноб, я поздоровался с отцом, не заходя на кухню. А он был на веранде.  
— Иди, кушай!  
— Не голодный пока, — крикнул я, уже с лестницы.  
Господь милосердный, я точно сейчас умру. Даже и не обидно будет, только предков жалко – кто же им объяснит, почему я такой дурак, и умер от стыда.

Мы с Симой сидели у Мишиного подъезда, погибали от солнца. Вокруг дома бабушки устроили сады Семирамиды, какие-то украшения адские из крашеных банок сделали. Я сломал вчера свои темные очки, поэтому фэйспалмил.  
— Да долго его еще ждать? — бухтела Сима.  
— Ну, урок только кончился, чего ты хочешь.  
Я уже вспотел, устал вытирать губу. Начало раздирать совесть, казалось, что вчера я был какой-то слишком искренний, слишком мягонький, как хлебушек. Как мистер Крабс без панциря.  
— Я никак понять не могу, тебе он реально нравится?  
— Вообще без понятия.  
— Значит, да, — заявила Сима. Посмотрела на небо, тут же об этом пожалела. — Жалко, Машка – крутая дамочка.  
— Так и общайся с ней, кто тебе запрещает…  
— Блин, а ты заметил? Машка, Мишка… следующий кто будет?  
— Мирослав Зайцев.  
— Кто такой Мирослав Зайцев? — спросил Миша, внезапно подошедший. Мы вздрогнули.  
— А… привет…  
Вид у него был явно уставший, даже хуже, чем у меня. Школа – зло, особенно в мае. У меня не было слов. Надеюсь, говорить будет он. Солнце выжгло последние остатки человеческого достоинства. Ладно, чувак, надеюсь, тебе нравятся моллюски.  
— Я пошла, моя миссия завершена, — вздохнула Сима, вставая. Она дала мне щелбан, похлопала Мишу по плечу. — Помни, что он – тупой.

— А можно посмотреть?  
Я ткнул пальцем в блокнот. Миша пожал плечом, с сомнением глянул на меня. По стенам его комнаты висели рисунки, некоторые в рамках, некоторые чуть ли не изолентой прилепленные. Он шутил, что проще теперь вместе с обоями все увезти будет.  
—Ну… посмотри… только не читай особо, ладно?  
Не знаю, чего он там смущался-стеснялся. Текстов песен я не видел, что ли. А потом.  
— Это я?!  
Он подошел, я показал на некую кудрявую фигуру. На следующей странице тоже был явно я, расползшийся по скамейке на нашем школьном стадионе.  
— Да, типо ты, — через силу ответил Миша, почесав нос.  
— О-о-о-о, — ехидно протянул я. — Ничего себе.  
— Ну чего ты ржешь? — обиделся он. — Уже и порисовать нельзя.  
— Можно, почему нет. Подарил бы лучше мне, чем ныкаться втихаря. Начали бы общаться…  
— В смысле «ныкаться втихаря»?!  
— Потому что тут дата стоит, — объяснил я. Размазал карандаш, ой. — «Ноль девять сен». Это же сентябрь? Ты че, с сентября по мне сохнешь?  
Он снова покраснел, как рак в кипятке. Не хотел бы я сейчас быть на его месте, ужас какой. Не понимаю, как он меня пустил к себе, мы третий раз в жизни вообще разговариваем…  
— Ты выглядел как распоследний гетеробак, — наконец выдал он.  
— Чего?..  
— Я тупо боялся огрести… все такое…плюс еще девушка – чего я буду лезть в чужую жизнь?  
Огрести…Это из-за того раза, когда я действительно разбил рожу его однокласснику. Он говорил что-то про возраст моей мамы, и про ее поведение в молодости, узнав все подробности путем простых арифметических вычислений – вычел из ее возраста мой. Я не выдержал, нас растаскивали уже учителя. Физрук был в восторге… В свой адрес я мог снести, в принципе, любые оскорбления, потому что не воспринимал их, как что-то личное. Я жил отдельно от себя, называй меня хоть «пидором», хоть еще как – я сам-то себя не знаю, откуда меня можешь знать ты?  
— А вчера ты резко перестал бояться?  
— Я просек, что ты язык проколол.  
Что я скажу Машке? Ну, мы и так с ней ссоримся постоянно. Но оно как-то само получается. Я вечно чего-то не то говорю, что-то не то делаю, и не такой идеальный, как должен был быть. У меня к ней претензий нет – если бы были, я сейчас бы не стоял с Мишиным скетчбуком в руках.

Тетрадка упала на пол, он неловко извернулся, чтобы ее поднять.  
— Ой. У мамы медсестра с такой же фамилией работает, — заметил я.  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Миша. — Это моя сестра.  
— Твоя медсестра, — поправил я.  
Он вздохнул, снова начал печатать. Интересно, интересно. Я валялся на его кровати. В красном углу висел рисунок со мной. Наверное, он про него забыл.  
— Ты с ней живешь, получается?  
— Да.  
Я помолчал. Невыносимо хотелось спать, но я постеснялся вырубаться, оказавшись в гостях в первый раз. Надо подождать, пока на улице станет не так жарко, и направить стопы пилигрима к дому. Стоп, а где тогда родители?  
— Предчувствую, что ты хочешь спросить про предков.  
— Ну…  
— Ничего страшного, мне бы тоже интересно было.  
Он отъехал на кресле от компа, потер лицо, почесал голову. Обесцвеченные патлы торчали в разные стороны. Нафаня…  
— Слушай, у меня бабушка с дедушкой моложе, чем родители у некоторых, так что… Странные семьи меня мало удивляют.  
— Короче, — он взял со стола ручку, пощелкал ей. — У меня в графе «отец» в свидетельстве о рождении стоит прочерк…  
— Прикол, — я поднялся на локтях. — У Симы так же.  
— А, ну тогда объяснять ничего не надо, — он бросил ручку обратно на стол.  
— Ты и не обязан мне ничего объяснять, чувак. Не хочешь – не рассказывай.

Но он рассказал. «Кому еще, если не тебе». Завалился рядом. Быстро это у него.  
— Я же перешел в школу вашу только год назад. Не знаю, заметил ты, или нет. Меня зачем-то классуха наша первого сентября решила классу представить, типо, знакомьтесь, это такой-то пацан, он к нам пришел из детдома, поэтому давайте-ка будем няшками-милашками.  
— Ой, дура-а-а…  
— Диплом педагога она, видимо, на помойке нашла. Просто ад.  
— Но у вас класс, вроде, нормальный?  
— Не без крыс, вот что я скажу.  
— Что, хуже, чем в детдоме?  
— Получше будет… Не такие одичалые все, что ли. Не знаю, как это объяснить… Я в детдоме-то всего два года пробыл, не с самого детства же там жил.  
Я так крепко задумался, что не сразу заметил, что пускаю ему на плечо слюни.  
— А почему тебя Танюха сразу не забрала?  
— Не знаю, какие-то дела с документами были… Пришлось куковать там. Она, вообще-то, могла бы и не забирать меня, тоже мне – нахлебник на зарплату медсестры.  
— Как ты там оказался-то?..  
— О-о-о, за это я должен сказать спасибо водке…  
— Понятно.  
Он вздохнул. Я вспомнил, как сильно меня мелкого обижало, когда мама грубила пьяному отцу, еле попадавшему в дверной проем. Как весело было в гостях у Прокопа, когда можно было допоздна не идти спать, когда отец еще играл на гитаре и пел, и как незнакомые женщины меня пичкали вкусненьким со стола, иногда сажали к себе на колени, и от них сильно пахло духами и сигаретами, и как они много смеялись. А дома мама только ругалась, иногда даже плакала, отвернувшись, и я лез к ней обниматься, тоже начиная реветь. Но сейчас отец не пьет. Не пил уже лет восемь…  
— Знаешь, я был даже рад, когда меня в детдом забрали.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, там была кровать… своя. Там было чисто. Там дали одежду. Там кормили _каждый_ день. Там меня, в конце концов, никто не пиздил.  
— И тебе совсем-совсем не хочется мать увидеть?  
— Хочется, конечно… Но Таня, мне кажется, ей глаза выцарапает. Ей же за мной приходилось ухаживать еще, и терпеть дружков мамкиных.  
— Пиздец, чувак. Я не знал.  
Миша наконец посмотрел на меня, рассеянно засмеялся.  
— Блин, я не хотел тоски нагонять, сорян.

Потом он включил телик. Я и под дулом пистолета не смогу рассказать, что тогда по телику шло. Просто молился всем богам, чтобы у меня не отвалился язык. Один раз стало так больно, что я взвыл.  
— Ай-ай-ай, — я резко сел, закрывая рот ладонью. Зажмурился, вдавливая ладонь в губы.  
— Господи, Филя, ты придурок, — Миша слез с кровати, сердито утопал на кухню.  
Я сглотнул слюни, вытер накатившие слезы-сопли. Точно все нормально будет да точно уже зажило все че ты не бойся ты же пил вчера идиот а я и не спорил с тобой зачем наврал-то мне ну как зачем что мне сидеть просто смотреть на тебя… С кухни раздалось быстрое побрякивание ложки о стакан, защелкали выключатели.  
— Иди, промой, — крикнул он мне из ванной.  
Я послушно полоскал рот, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что он там намешал… Миша стоял у меня за спиной, морщился, будто больно ему.  
— Давай ты теперь будешь молчать, — попросил он. — И вообще, держать рот закрытым…  
Я выплюнул все в раковину, загляделся на розоватый от крови водоворотец. Посмотрел на отражение Миши, обернулся на него.  
— А как…  
— Никак! Не последний день живем.

Теперь, когда приходилось молчать, я начал вырубаться. Я же не спал сегодня. Как много поменялось с утра. Миша что-то говорил про фильм, или еще чего… Я опять начал пускать слюни, но не успел себя остановить, и заснул.  
Проснулся, как в бане – темно и жарко. Щека мокрая. Я один в чужой кровати. Свет горел только на кухне, оттуда же тихо играла музыка. Брякала ложка о чашку. С трудом встав, я прошлепал по коридору.  
— Пипец… — прохрипел я, щурясь, пристраиваясь на табуретку.  
— О, проснулся, — обрадовался Миша. Поставил передо мной чашку чая, очень горячего, с дымком. Я холодный пью…  
— Чего ты меня не разбудил-то? — я зевнул так, что слезы потекли.  
— Во-первых, ты мне всю футболку обслюнявил.  
— Прости…  
— Во-вторых, я пытался, но ты вообще ни в какую не будился!.. Научи меня так отрубаться, а…  
— Я сегодня не спал просто ночью.  
— А чего так? — улыбнулся он.  
Я повертел чашку, отвернул от себя ее ручку.  
— Есть одна тян…

Прощались мы очень странно – сами не знали, куда себя девать. Было весело и грустно одновременно, я завязывал шнурки минут двадцать. Хорошо, когда все идет вот так… само собой.  
Было душно, фонари горели не везде, но я не особо запомнил, как шел. Помню, что загляделся на мотыльков, – один был особенно жирный, у таких даже глаза в темноте светятся. Меня передернуло. Интересно, что мама скажет про Мишу… Что она говорила про его сестру? Я точно знаю, что отцу будет все равно. Или наоборот, он будет пытаться меня нянчить с этим всем… Приведешь вот в дом невесту почему сразу невесту-то ну или собаку кого ты там приводить собрался может мужика приведу ну приводи нет ты послушай я же серьезно говорю мне парни тоже нравятся. Я как это сказал, аж фотка БГ на стол упала. Мы с отцом оба на нее посмотрели машинально.  
— Нравятся, так нравятся. Спасибо, что рассказал.  
И ушел, блять, телик смотреть. Я пошел за ним. Свет был потушен, все мелькало от смены картинки на экране. Лицо отца то исчезало, то снова появлялось. Нудный черно-белый фильм, Рублев, что ли.  
— Маме пока лучше не говори… э-э-э… больная тема.  
—Знаю, знаю.  
Он не услышал, пил чай.  
— Чего?  
— Не, ничего.  
Придется тебе, Филя, помолчать. Вообще лучше рта не открывать. Невесту приведу… Я когда Машку-то привел, то у них культурный шок был. Хухры-мухры, интеллигенция вшивая. Маша говорила «позвОнит». Для них почему-то ударения были важнее, чем мои попытки в социализацию. В кого ж я такой красивый?  
Вообще ничего не соображаю, слишком хорошо. Маме Миша понравился, но потому что мы пытались себя прилично вести. Но когда она приносила нам в беседку шашлык, и заметила, что я как удав с ним обжимаюсь, то ее заметно покоробило. Сима это заметила. Сима была без фильтра.  
— Пиздец тетя Катя скочевряжилась от ваших штучек, — заметила она.  
— Как скочевряжилась, так и раскочевряжится, — проворчал я, отвернувшись.  
Все шло слишком хорошо. От отца я с мамой скрывал проколотый язык, от мамы я с отцом скрывал кусок своей личности. Пока я был с Машкой, в принципе, не горело.  
Миша дрых, храпел под самым ухом, а меня замучил сушняк. Я поворочался, запутался в покрывале, выбесился, сел. Глаза привыкли к темноте, весь сон ушел. В родительской комнате тикали часы, а мама с папой еще были внизу. Засиделись, наверное. Я перелез через Мишу, еле дыша, стащив одеяло. Укрыл его снова. Дверь скрипела, я триста раз умер, пока ее закрывал, начал тихо спускаться по лестнице.  
— Я ничего против не имею, — возмущалась мама. — Но я не хочу, чтобы это происходило в моем доме.  
— Что «это»? Чего ты несешь? — давно я не слышал отца таким злым.  
Я остановился, присел на ступеньку. Они ругались, но пытались при этом голоса не повышать… То и страшно.  
— Хорошо, ладно, — скрипнул стул. — Пусть, пока лето, развлекается. Но ты понимаешь, что будет, если в школе узнают? Филипп, он и так там на честном слове держится! Мне, и той же Тане думаешь приятно сплетни слушать будет?

— Ты сама себе сейчас противоречишь. Не хочешь, чтобы было дома – но и не хочешь, чтобы было вне дома. И не пытайся даже меня убедить, что тебя хоть чуточку сплетни парят, помню я…  
— Меня парят сплетни, Филипп, сейчас – парят! Контингент поселка немного отличается от контингента театрального, если ты не заметил.  
— Тебе все равно, что я, тебя не знаю, что ли… — щелкнула зажигалка. Если курили на кухне, то все, пиши пропало.  
Я не дышал. Сидел, скрючившись, колупал ногти на ногах. Ладони вспотели.  
Вот почему все шло так хорошо. Потому что нихуя не шло хорошо. Жизнь была в щадящем режиме. Родители молчали. Отец заговорил первый:  
— Ладно. Ладно. Но только я тебе вот что скажу – посмотри на меня и моих родителей. Хочешь, что ли, чтобы у нас с Филькой так же было?  
— Не говори ерунды, — огрызнулась мама. —Ты можешь по-человечески говорить?  
—Ты сама начала какой-то бред нести. Хочешь, чтобы тебя сын ненавидел – ради бога, вперед, иди и скажи ему… Только не удивляйся потом…  
Резко скрипнул стул, открылась дверь, я не успел убежать, и отец вздрогнул, заметив меня.  
— Филя, а ты чего здесь сидишь-то?..  
Мама привстала со стула, перегнулась через стол.  
— Марш спать!  
— Филя…  
— Да пошли вы нахер, оба!  
Я хлопнул дверью так, что дверной косяк хрустнул, Миша подскочил в кровати, уставился на меня, я молча бросился головой в подушку, и заревел, задыхаясь.  
— Чего такое? Что случилось? — прохрипел он, прокашлялся.— Ты чего ревешь?  
В дверь кто-то постучал.  
— Отвалите! — крикнул я.  
— Что случилось? — зашептал Миша. — С предками поругался опять, что ли?  
Ничего не случилось. Совсем ничего не случилось. Еще прогнала меня, как будто я виноват. Он погладил меня по спине, я оторвался от подушки, чтобы подышать. У меня закружилась голова, комната была черной. Была горячая ладонь на спине. Горло сдавило, кадык как будто мешал дышать. Я начал задыхаться, а когда начал задыхаться, то почувствовал, как колотится сердце, а когда почувствовал, как колотится сердце, то начал задыхаться еще сильнее. То ли было так темно, то ли в глазах потемнело.  
— Филя! Эй, он тут задыхается!..  
Дверь протрещала снова, зажгли свет, вокруг поднялась суматоха, и я уже точно ничего не видел.

После дождя всегда начинало вонять чем-то. В детстве такого не было. Под деревьями мне за шиворот капнула огромная холодная капля, я подпрыгнул. Договорились встретиться у Пятерки. Кончался июль, мы за месяц виделись раза два.  
Каждую, или через одну, ночь, одно и тоже – голова была против меня, венок не держался на висках. С утра я не видел ничего, не чувствовал ничего, сидел в скорлупе. А по ночам меня колбасило так, что простыни мокли. Кому я такой нужен, естественно. Мама гладила по голове, мама сидела со мной ночами, после дежурств, перед дежурствами. Днем следила, чтобы я поел вовремя и нормально…  
Где-то опять загрохотало, я задрал голову. Небо темно-темно синее, только над самым горизонтом, там, над березками, розовый просвет – это закат. Над тучами красиво, наверное. Было холодновато, а я в одной футболке. Миша опоздал, извинился.  
— Давай зайдем, мне зажигалку купить надо.  
— Я тебе могу свою дать.  
Он отмахнулся.  
В магазине был этот мерзкий ядовито-холодный свет, лампы гудели. Миша сидел на корточках перед конфетами, никак не мог выбрать. Я ковырял ценник печенья овсяного с шоколадной крошкой.  
— И да, я немного тут замотался с переездом просто.  
— С переездом? Куда? Чего…  
— Ты издеваешься? — он потерял равновесие, оттолкнулся от пола.  
— Ты переезжаешь?  
— Серьезно? Ты угораешь?  
Он поднялся, я отступил на шаг.  
— Филь, я тебе с мая впариваю, что я в Питере поступаю учиться…  
— Ну да, но…  
Снаружи опять прогремело, я вжал голову в плечи.  
— Переезжать-то зачем?  
— Танюха в городе работу нашла. Я тебе это _тоже говорил_.  
Совсем ничего не помню. Мой мозг за этот месяц просто-напросто сгорел. Иногда мне было так паршиво, что начинало взаправду болеть сердце – я сидел на кухне, чтобы не быть одному, часами просто сидел и пытался слушать, что мне говорят. Через неделю такой рыбьей жизни мама стаскала меня к знакомому психотерапевту.  
— Говорил, да…  
— Ну и в чем тогда проблема?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.  
Он закатил глаза. Вот так значит. В ссаной Пятерочке.  
Психотерапевт посмотрел на мои подглазники, послушал мое блеянье, и предложил напичкать меня таблетками по самое не хочу – по крайней мере, на практике вышло именно так. Диагнозов мне каких-то в карточку понаписал. А она и без них уже в пятитомник превратилась давно. Это я такой болезненный, потому что мама – врач, а папа – актер. Хорошего помножку.  
— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я здесь целыми днями за тобой таскался, а не ехал учиться и заниматься тем, что мне нравится?  
Я промолчал. Машка тоже мне орала, что я эгоист. Но с ней мы до сих пор разговаривали, а тут – уже все. Совсем. Миша пошел вдоль стеллажа, я поплелся за ним. Хочу исчезнуть прямо сейчас, и перестать быть собой прямо сейчас. Глаза жгло, идиотские названия на этикетках издевались надо мной.  
— Слушай… я выйду, снаружи подожду тебя.  
— Пиздуй!  
А когда-то он чуть не визжал, когда узнал, что я на фортепиано чего-то там умею – мама научила… Я вышел из магазина, поежился от ветра с каплями – с крыши прилетело. Спасибо успокоительным, меня как будто веслом по голове ударили при первых позывах свалиться в приступе нытья и удушья. Я подождал, пока проедет машина, и пошел домой.

— Чего ты рыдаешь опять, господи? Что стряслось?  
Мама поставила пакеты на пол, скрестила руки на груди. Я тут же перестал реветь, вытер сопли рукавом. Отец спустился, как всегда ничего не понимая.  
— Что за крики?  
— Не знаю, у Фили опять заскок. Ты таблетки выпил сегодня?  
Я покивал, начал выглаживать фантик от конфетки. Мама разбирала сумки, по грохоту было понятно, что ей не до меня. Отец сел рядом, погладил меня по плечу.  
— Миша сказал, что они с Таней в город переезжают, — тихо сказал я.  
— Ну да, она две недели вот сейчас отрабатывает, — сказала мама, распахнув холодильник.  
— Ты знала?  
— Так, даже не начинай, —пригрозила она. — Не на другой конец света уезжают, в конце концов.  
— А мы с ним расстались.  
Мама поморщилась, потрясла головой.  
— Вот и слава богу, а то у тебя уже крыша поехала, — сказала она, вернулась к пакетам.  
— Она из-за тебя и поехала! — не выдержал я. Отец усадил меня обратно, а я и не заметил, как вскочил.  
— Из-за меня?! — она прижала бутылку масла к груди.  
— Из-за тебя! Ты постоянно на меня с Мишей гнала!  
— Я на них «гнала»? — спросила мама у отца. Тот устало покачал головой, отмалчиваясь. — Я хоть раз вам обоим что-то плохое сказала?  
— Одного раза достаточно было! Пусти меня! — я толкнул отца, пытаясь выползти из-за стола.  
— Филя, угомонись… — промямлил он.  
Мама совсем растерялась, поставила масло, стояла, опершись на тумбу, смотрела куда-то в пол. Меня начало дергать в разные стороны, я пошел к себе, но лестница оказалась непреодолимой – я споткнулся, сгрохотал. Отец прибежал, помог мне сесть.  
— Кать, он губу себе разбил, — крикнул он.  
— Сами разбирайтесь, — ответила мама.  
Снова зашуршали пакеты, отец обнял меня. Во всем доме было темно – свет не зажигали, потому что начиналась гроза.

Хочется жить на заброшенном полустанке. Едешь на поезде летом, и посреди леса вдруг чахнут какие-то две серые избушки и огород, посаженный от безвыходности, давно уже заросший. Хочется быть там. Но я знаю, что стоит мне там оказаться, появится постоянство, и вся прелесть временности полустанка – отрезок в две секунды, в котором ему суждено существовать, пока ты проезжаешь мимо – вся прелесть исчезнет. На полустанке бывает красиво, тут не всегда пасмурный день. Иногда на закате солнце начинает ярко светить на сосны, и они становятся ярко-красными. Люблю мечты моей созданье, все дела.  
Хотелось бы быть жить в старом помещичьем доме. У входа – крапива вокруг колонн. Потолок в столовой давно осыпался, видно сетку деревянных перекрытий. На балконе бельевая веревка растянута между каменных ваз, почерневших и осыпавших весь декор. Комнаты полупустые, что осталось из мебели – все накрыто чехлами. Но я знаю, что стоит наступить ночи, и чуть-чуть похолодает на улице, и покой пропадет. По стенке поползут пауки, и до нужника будет страшновато идти. Когда светло, то тут бывает приятно находиться. Как говорится, место намоленное. Хорошего здесь бывало больше, чем плохого, и сад, одолевший старую каменную ограду, тоже радует глаз.  
Хочется стать хозяином никому не нужного особняка на Фонтанке. Окна в нем запылились, паркеты, какие еще сохранились, выцвели, прогнили. Иногда внутрь забирались бомжи, разводили внутри костры. Мрамор лестницы выкрошился, а лепнину и рельефы при совке закрасили в казенный цвет. Но я знаю, что толку от меня никакого – особняк и дальше будет разрушаться, и все больше окон придется заколачивать фанерой. Никогда в нем не будет такой же жизни, как раньше. Здесь обычно тихо. В Питере иногда встречаются такие места, в самом центре, идешь по улице, машины шумят, грохочут трамваи, просто громко говорят люди – и вдруг становится тихо, как на кладбище.  
Хорошо бы потеряться во времени, спрятаться от него в покосившемся двухэтажном доме на Васильевском острове. Дом зажат между высоткой со стеклянными балконами и маленьким сквером, в котором не то стоит мусорный контейнер, не то на кривой лавочке машут руками местные забулдыги. Дом давно мертв, окна не светятся, нет даже обычных старых занавесочек. Не видно входа, только одни окна, под деревом спряталась арка, заколоченная крашенными под цвет стен досками. Дом никто не замечает, хотя он стоит на видном месте, в доме не ночуют бездомные, в дом не ползают подростки, и люди ходят мимо него на работу, люди клеят на него объявления, люди заходят за его угол справить малую нужду. Я могу спрятаться в нем от времени, но эта ненужность и незаметность только про фасад – внутри дома становится страшно, и в темноте меня уже кто-то ждет.


End file.
